Le clan avant tout
by Hesymi
Summary: UA - Faire partie du clan implique obéissance, sacrifices et devoirs. Un membre doit protéger les siens tout en faisant passer les intérêts du clan avant sa propre vie et son bonheur personnel. Malheureusement, lorsque l'on en a été éloigné pendant longtemps, y revenir de force revient à plonger en enfer. Couples multiples.
1. La fuite

**Coucou tout le monde. Je débute enfin la publication de cette histoire commencée en 2014 et pour laquelle j'ai connu quelques petits problèmes de pages blanches. Comme d'habitude, c'est une histoire avec plusieurs couples, qui embarque dans une joyeuse cacophonie la plupart des personnages de Bleach. L'univers (qui n'a rien à voir avec celui de Tite Kubo) sera un peu plus sombre que mes précédents écrits, mais vous y retrouverez de l'humour, de la tendresse et quelques larmes.**

 **Encore une fois, le peu de connaissance que je possède du Japon fait que j'envisage ce pays comme membre de la zone euro et à ceux qui n'apprécient pas, eh bien… tant pis pour eux. Cet écrit sort de ma tête, il est donc mien et le choix du contexte, des temps et du vocabulaire utilisés ou des caractères de chaque personnage me revient de droit. A bon entendeur...**

 **Une dernière information : mon histoire comporte 39 chapitres tous écrits, dont la fréquence de publication sera en corrélation avec vos retours. Si vous avez correctement saisi, bonne lecture et à vos reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :** La fuite

* * *

 **4 mars 2003**

\- « S'il y avait une autre solution, crois-moi, Kisuke, je ferais autrement. »

Le blond reste silencieux. Il peut difficilement ne pas être d'accord avec la femme rousse qui lui fait face. Lui non plus ne voit pas d'autre solution. Il en a touché deux mots à Yoruichi, mais son amie n'a pas semblée s'intéresser au sujet. Il ne lui en veut pas. Après tout, c'est difficile de penser à autre chose qu'à soi-même lorsque l'on prépare son propre mariage.

\- « Elle a raison Kisuke. On n'a pas d'autre alternative. »

\- « Mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire ? »

La gravité de la situation pousse Kensei à répondre d'un simple hochement de tête. Masaki est plus déterminée. Probablement parce qu'elle a plus que sa propre vie à perdre.

\- « Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver ! En épousant un futur chef de clan, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais pas mes enfants. Ils passent avant tout et je ne les mettrai pas en danger ! Personne ne veut rien faire, personne ne veut dire quoi que ce soit. Non, tout le monde boit les paroles du vieux et peu importe que cela retombe sur des innocents ! »

Consciente de s'emporter pour rien, la femme se calme quelques instants.

\- « Kisuke, j'ai perdu mon mari, mes deux beaux-frères, et étrangement, tout le monde trouve ça normal. »

\- « Masaki, tu exagères là… », tente de contrer le blond.

\- « Non, je n'exagère pas justement. Je ne divague pas non plus. Je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Isshin et Ganju n'ont jamais cessé de chercher qui avait assassiné Kaien. La semaine précédant leur mort, ils étaient fébriles, comme si quelque chose se préparait. Ganju avait des nouvelles prometteuses et Isshin m'a dit textuellement : _'ça avance ma chérie. Nous tenons le bon bout.'_ Il était tellement content à ce moment-là. Et puis, trois jours avant sa mort, son visage s'est fermé. Quand je l'ai interrogé, il m'a avoué que Ganju et lui avaient découvert du lourd. Un truc inimaginable pour reprendre ses mots. Il était inquiet, Kisuke, tellement inquiet, comme s'il savait qu'il… »

Masaki ne peut continuer, les yeux en pleurs au souvenir de l'époux qu'elle a perdu. Un regard en direction de son homologue aux cheveux argentés, et Kisuke comprend que ce dernier n'est plus homme à convaincre. Lui aussi, semble persuadé que la mort des frères Shiba est suspecte. Le blond tente de réfléchir sur le vif, et conclut rapidement que les soupçons de ses deux amis se portent forcément sur…

\- « Tu ne penses tout de même pas que… ? »

\- « Si Kisuke », répond gravement Kensei. « Je n'ai aucune raison de douter de Masaki. Nous sommes persuadés qu'Isshin et Ganju, et Kaien avant eux, n'ont pas été assassinés par une soi-disant bande rivale, dont je te rappelle, personne n'a trouvé trace. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché. Pourquoi n'a-t-on retrouvé aucun indice ? Et surtout pourquoi la dite bande en question ne s'est pas vantée d'un coup pareil ? Buter un chef de clan et un lieutenant, ce n'est pas un truc qu'on fait gratuitement ! »

Urahara est assez intelligent pour envisager ce qu'impliquent leurs arguments. Il médite quelques instants avant de demander : « Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Kûkaku ? Elle est la marraine d'Orihime après tout.»

\- « Tu nous vois révéler un truc pareil à Kûkaku ? Elle ferait tout péter et si c'est vrai, il faudrait enquêter en sous-marin. »

\- « L'autre raison, c'est qu'hormis vous deux, je ne fais confiance à personne », intervient la rousse. « Étant une femme, Kûkaku a toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire ses preuves. »

\- « Pourquoi pas Kyôraku ? Il est le parrain de Shûhei… »

\- « …et passe son temps à courir les filles à trente-et-un ans ! Ce n'est pas un homme à qui on peut faire confiance, Kisuke », explique Kensei.

\- « Il reste Love. C'est un homme compréhensif et il est le parrain d'Ichigo. »

\- « Et trop proche de Shinji ! », assène la rousse, sans que Kensei n'intervienne pour défendre l'autre blond.

\- « Attends, tu ne peux pas croire que Shinji soit impliqué ! Kensei, c'est ton meilleur ami ! »

L'argenté semble mal à l'aise, très mal à l'aise. Il répond néanmoins à la question posée : « Je sais, Kisuke. Mais c'est aussi le demi-frère d'Isshin. »

Les paroles font leur chemin dans l'esprit chamboulé du blond. Il connaît trop bien la proximité des deux hommes qui partagent une amitié presque fusionnelle.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas croire que Shinji soit derrière tout ça enfin ! »

\- « Non, je le crois incapable de faire un truc aussi ignoble », affirme l'argenté.

\- « Je ne le crois pas non plus », commence Masaki, « la vérité, c'est que Shinji n'est pas du genre à refuser de suivre les ordres. Il est même un peu trop zélé. Alors oui, je me méfie de lui. »

\- « Masaki… »

\- « Je sais, Kensei, mais je n'y peux rien. Je l'ai souvent observé fixer Isshin avec une sorte d'envie dans le regard. Il est le fils illégitime, Kensei. Il est celui qui a le plus à gagner à la disparition des Shiba. »

\- « Je ne réfuterai pas les accusations que tu lances à l'encontre du clan. Mais pour Shinji, tu te trompes. Tu l'as éloigné des enfants, t'opposant à ce qu'il ait le même rôle que Kaien et Ganju. C'était injuste. »

La femme croise les bras contre sa poitrine, et prend un air renfrogné. Le sujet Shinji Hirako a toujours été un sujet sensible pour les deux amis d'enfance. Pris en sandwich entre les deux fortes personnalités, Kensei a fait de son mieux pour temporiser les reproches de l'une pour l'un et de l'autre pour l'une. Il aime Masaki comme si elle était sa sœur. Il aime aussi Shinji, un peu trop parfois. Après tout, il est son meilleur ami.

\- « Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de discussion. Alors Kisuke ? Tu nous soutiens ou tu nous dénonces ? »

Le blond ouvre la bouche, choqué par l'ultimatum. A la base, il était venu rendre visite à deux amis et jouer avec les enfants avec qui il a tissé des liens très étroits, et il se retrouve à mettre sur une balance sa vie toute entière.

' _Si je refuse, que va-t-il m'arriver ?'_ , songe-t-il avant de poser les yeux sur Kensei et de les baisser, ne souhaitant pas chercher dans ce regard amical, tout ce qu'il faut de détermination pour le tuer, si d'aventure il prenait la mauvaise décision.

\- « C'est quoi le plan ? », demande-t-il en soupirant.

\- « Merci Kisuke », lui répond une Masaki toute émue.

Elle redoutait une réponse négative du blond, car il aurait été dramatique de devoir se débarrasser de ce jeune homme cultivé qu'elle et Isshin ont tout de suite apprécié lors de leur première rencontre.

\- « Disparaître de façon définitive, car il est évident que si nous nous contentons de fuir, nous serons toujours pourchassés », explique Kensei.

\- « C'est certain, mais… », reconnaît Kisuke avant d'être coupé par Masaki, dont le souci principal reste ses enfants.

\- « Oui, hors de question de faire vivre aux enfants une vie de vagabondage. Je veux qu'ils puissent vivre sans pression, qu'ils mènent une vie stable et soient maîtres de leurs choix. »

\- « Donc, on doit tous passer pour mort. Tu as déjà envisagé quelque chose, Kensei ? »

\- « Ouais, j'ai pensé à une explosion au gaz suivi d'un bel incendie pour laisser le moins de traces possible. »

Le blond fait non de la tête, inquiétant aussitôt la rousse.

\- « Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un bon plan ? »

\- « Les incendies ne consument malheureusement pas tout. Pour que nous soyons déclarés décédés, il faut que les autorités découvrent des traces. »

Masaki se prend la tête entre les mains.

\- « Alors, c'est fichu… »

\- « Non, il nous faut juste des corps, ce qui va singulièrement nous compliquer la tâche. »

La proposition est tellement scandaleuse que la femme s'est ressaisie, outrée.

\- « Mais enfin Kisuke, tu n'envisages quand même qu'on tue des enfants ! »

C'est Kensei qui la rassure, ayant compris où son ami voulait en venir.

\- « Non, on va essayer de trouver des corps dans le quartier des drogués. L'essentiel est de respecter les tailles et les sexes. Dès que les flics auront trouvés les corps correspondant aux personnes censées vivre dans la maison, ils ne chercheront pas plus loin. »

\- « Bien, bien. Je crois mes amis que nous avons un plan », lance joyeusement Kisuke, s'attirant le regard réprobateur des deux autres.

* * *

 **Trois semaines plus tard**

Les enfants sont en train de jouer au football dehors. Il fait un soleil radieux alors ils en profitent au maximum. Masaki les observe par la baie vitrée. Dans son cœur et dans sa tête, l'atmosphère est loin d'être au beau fixe. Plus le temps passe et plus la pression du clan se fait sentir. Elle est inquiète pour son avenir et celui de ses enfants, et surtout elle est seule contre tous les autres.

Enfin, pas tous.

Elle se retourne et voit les deux hommes aux cheveux clairs, attablés avec des papiers devant eux et des mines de conspirateurs sur le visage. Elle sait qu'elle peut compter sur Kensei pour la soutenir quoiqu'il arrive. Son ami depuis toujours. Ce petit voisin un peu plus jeune qu'elle avec qui elle jouait au parc dans le bac à sable, puis sur les balançoires. Kisuke aussi saura se montrer indéfectible et de confiance. Il s'entendait tellement bien avec Isshin. Une bonhommie similaire et la même envie de rire de tout.

Isshin.

Son époux, le père de ses enfants et l'amour de sa vie que le clan, elle en est persuadée, lui a enlevé. Avec Isshin, tout serait tellement plus facile. Il avait le don de désamorcer les situations les pires, qu'il s'agisse de questions domestiques ou de celles qui engageaient le clan. Sa joie de vivre était d'ailleurs l'aspect de sa personnalité qui remportait tous les suffrages auprès des membres.

Visiblement pas tous. Il devait gêner au moins une personne pour qu'on se débarrasse de lui. A moins que ce qui est en marche ne soit rien d'autre que l'éradication de la famille Shiba. Cette pensée augmente les battements de son cœur, tandis que ses yeux se reposent de nouveau sur les trois enfants qui courent en riant. Son ainé Shûhei a pris sur lui après la mort de son père, devenant plus sombre et plus protecteur avec les jumeaux. Ichigo, lui a toujours été très secret, mêlant étrangement timidité et force de caractère lorsqu'il décide de se battre pour quelque chose. Masaki serait bien incapable de savoir ce que cache son plus jeune fils, tant il est devenu habile à masquer ses émotions. Et puis, il y a Orihime, son petit ange, la petite fille à son papa et la petite princesse de ses deux oncles. Ses grands yeux si charmeurs se sont emplis de tristesse après la mort de Kaien. Celle de son père et de son oncle Ganju a fini de lui conférer cette sorte de gravité, inacceptable chez une enfant de six ans.

Ses enfants ont d'ores et déjà grandi trop vite, mais que peut-elle y faire ?

Elle se retourne d'un coup, ayant senti une présence derrière elle. C'est Kensei qui s'est rapproché.

\- « Tout est en ordre. Cela se passera demain soir. »

\- « Si tôt ? », demande-t-elle surprise que les choses se précipitent.

\- « Pas le choix. A cause des corps que nous avons pu récupérer. »

L'évocation de cet aspect du plan la fait grimacer d'horreur. Un mal nécessaire lui a répété maintes fois Kensei.

\- « Il faut prévenir les enfants », lâche Kisuke depuis là où il est encore assis.

\- « Oui, bien sûr », murmure-t-elle.

L'échéance est arrivée et elle ne peut plus la repousser. Lentement, elle se dirige vers la porte pour aller chercher les enfants.

\- « Asseyez-vous tous. Nous devons vous parler avec Kensei et Kisuke. »

\- « Il est arrivé quelque chose ? », demande Shûhei du haut de ses dix ans.

\- « Quelqu'un est mort ? », renchérit sa sœur avec un air catastrophé.

\- « Bien sûr que non ! », s'empresse de répondre Masaki. Elle jette un œil alarmé à ses deux amis, ne sachant plus par où commencer.

\- « Demain soir, nous allons partir tous ensembles », fait Kensei. « Et quand je dis partir, je veux dire que nous allons quitter le Japon. »

Il fait une pause pour permettre aux trois gamins de digérer la nouvelle.

\- « Si c'est pour pas que maman se marie avec Barragan, moi je suis d'accord », intervient Ichigo. « Papa l'aimait pas de toute façon cet affreux bonhomme. »

\- « D'accord aussi. Et pis… », Shûhei se mord la lèvre, hésitant à poursuivre, «… j'aime pas comment il me regarde ce type. »

Masaki a eu raison de craindre le pire, car apparemment, cette ordure a déjà choisi sa future victime.

\- « Oui, c'est en effet la raison de notre départ. Je refuse de me marier avec cet affreux bonhomme », confirme la rousse en serrant sa progéniture autour d'elle.

\- « Vous devez comprendre qu'on ne quitte pas facilement le clan. On va devoir simuler notre mort. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'simuler', oncle Kensei ? »

\- « Ça veut dire, Orihime, que l'on doit faire croire au clan que l'on est tous morts », explique à son tour Kisuke. « Demain soir, Kensei et moi, on va provoquer une explosion juste après que vous aillez tous quittés la maison. Il y aura un grand incendie qui va tout détruire, pour que tout le monde pense que vous étiez à l'intérieur. »

\- « Quand tu dis tout détruire, tu veux dire tout ? Nos jouets aussi ? »

\- « Oui, Orihime, sinon le clan n'y croira pas et ils nous pourchasseront. »

L'idée de devenir la cible des gens pas tous recommandables qui appartiennent au clan, effraie la petite fille, et dans une moindre mesure, ses deux frères. Pas facile d'apprendre que la maison où vous avez toujours vécu et où vous avez tous vos souvenirs avec l'être cher qui vous a récemment quitté, va partir en fumée.

\- « Même les photos de papa ? », fait la petite voix d'Ichigo.

\- « On en gardera quelques-unes, que vous pourrez emporter. Malheureusement, les choses auxquelles vous tenez et que vous avez souvent avec vous, comme ta peluche Zonko, Orihime, il faudra qu'elles restent ici. »

La petite fille baisse des yeux qui sont embués de larmes. Elle se met à serrer son petit singe, celui qu'elle a depuis sa naissance. Le tissu est tout râpé mais pour elle, il reste beau et doux comme au premier jour.

\- « Je suis désolée, ma puce, mais on n'a pas le choix, tu comprends ? »

La petite acquiesce de la tête. Malgré son jeune âge, elle est consciente qu'une menace pèse sur sa famille. Comme ses frères, elle redoute cet homme Barragan que le clan veut leur imposer à la place de son papa. Alors même si ça lui fait mal, elle sacrifiera Zonko.

* * *

 **Le lendemain soir**

Il est vingt-deux heures et Kensei est dans une petite ruelle, à l'arrière de la maison. Il aide Masaki à charger le véhicule qu'ils vont utiliser pour fuir. Les enfants attendent patiemment près de la voiture. Ils sont nerveux, autant que les trois adultes. Tout quitter n'est pas aisé, surtout après les évènements traumatisants de ses trois dernières années. Leur vie va changer, mais est-ce que ce sera mieux ?

\- « Ce sont les derniers ? »

\- « Oui, tout a été chargé. Bien, ne reste plus qu'à passer à la fin du plan. »

\- « On peut voir une dernière fois la maison ? », supplie la petite Orihime.

Kensei a beau faire non de la tête, Masaki ne se résout pas à refuser ce plaisir à ses trois enfants.

\- « D'accord, mais on fait vite, hein ? »

Shûhei et Ichigo ont déjà détalé, suivi de près par la petite rousse.

\- « Masaki, tu ne sais pas leur dire non », la réprimande son ami.

\- « Ils ont toujours vécu dans cette maison, que voulais-tu que je leur réponde ? Je leur en demande déjà beaucoup, alors je ne pouvais pas leur refuser ça. Tu sais, à moi aussi, elle va manquer cette maison. J'y ai vécu peu après avoir épousé Isshin. On l'a aménagé ensemble, les enfants y ont appris à marcher, à parler… »

\- « Je sais, je sais. Allez viens, allons voir Kisuke. »

Les deux adultes pénètrent dans la maison pour tomber aussitôt sur des enfants à l'air coupable et sur un Kisuke assez remonté.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je vais te le dire moi, ce qui se passe ! », s'énerve à voix basse le blond.

\- « Pourquoi tu parles tout bas, tonton Kisuke ? »

\- « Pour ne pas que des oreilles indiscrètes m'entendent », répond-t-il à Shûhei avec un sourire avant de lancer un regard noir vers ses deux amis. « Auriez-vous subitement oublié la partie macabre de notre plan ? »

La lumière se fait chez les deux fautifs. Ils avaient effectivement omis l'aspect cadavre de leur entreprise. Kisuke a certainement déjà dû disposer les corps dans les chambres.

\- « C'est quoi macabre, tonton Kisuke ? » fait Ichigo alors qu'un bruit ténu, provenant de l'extérieur, retient l'attention des deux professionnels que sont le blond et l'argenté.

Pendant ce temps, Masaki s'est agenouillée devant son fils et lui explique qu'elle ne peut pas lui expliquer maintenant, parce qu'ils ont encore des choses à faire et que de toute façon, ils sont trop jeunes pour comprendre.

Aux aguets, Kisuke fait signe à Kensei qui file vers la cuisine pour observer l'arrière de la maison.

\- « Il y un problème Kensei ? », fait Masaki alors que de la main, Kensei lui ordonne de se taire.

Il éteint la lumière, pile à l'instant où la porte est défoncée. Kensei a juste le temps de hurler « A terre ! » à Masaki et aux enfants, que deux ombres surgissent, armes aux poings, pour s'arrêter brusquement, déroutés non seulement par l'absence subite de lumière, mais surtout par le comité de réception version Kensei Muguruma.

Très réactif, ce dernier s'est jeté à terre et a déjà envoyé son poignard dans le ventre du plus costaud des deux. L'homme s'affaisse, sous le regard exorbité de la petite Orihime qui contrairement à ses deux frères est restée tétanisée. La peur l'a empêché de bouger et Masaki se redresse pour la tirer vers elle.

Kisuke arrive en courant, juste derrière alors que Kensei vient d'égorger le deuxième agresseur.

\- « Bon sang mais c'est… »

Kensei fixe l'un des deux visages, dénué dans la mort de toute expression. Lui aussi a reconnu Ilforte Grantz, la dernière recrue de Shinji. Un type un peu trop affable au goût de Kensei, à tel point qu'il n'a jamais compris pourquoi Shinji l'avait engagé. L'autre se nomme Shawlong Fang et tire ses ordres de Yamamoto.

\- « Maman, maman », sanglote Orihime.

Les deux hommes se précipitent vers la femme toujours étendue au sol. Les deux garçons ont les larmes aux yeux et semblent incapables de prononcer le moindre mot, les yeux fixés sur un manche en nacre qui dépasse de l'abdomen de Masaki et qui est auréolé d'une tâche rouge.

\- « MASAKI ! », s'écrie Kensei en s'agenouillant au sol.

Kisuke s'est précipité juste derrière lui. Avec précaution, il inspecte la blessure et fait non de la tête. Nul besoin parce que Kensei est habitué à voir ce genre de blessure et il sait qu'elle est fatale. Ses yeux commencent à s'embuer, tandis que Masaki plonge son regard dans le sien.

\- « Il faut… que vous partiez », parvient à dire la femme entre deux souffles erratiques.

\- « Non, maman, on part pas sans toi », décrète Shûhei en pleurant.

\- « Shûhei, écoute-moi. C'est toi l'aîné… tu dois veiller sur ton frère et sur ta sœur… Kensei et Kisuke… ils vont s'occuper de vous mes chéris… Vous serez sages, vous promettez… hein ? »

Shûhei ne cesse de faire non de la tête, alors qu'Orihime sanglote toujours, les mains ancrées à l'imperméable de sa mère, qu'elle refuse de quitter. Ichigo est agenouillé, le visage barbouillé d'eau salée, sans rien dire. Cette nouvelle tragédie, il la subit dans le silence de ses larmes.

\- « Je vous aime mes chéris… Allez, vous devez partir… Kensei…»

\- « MAMAN, non ! »

Les deux hommes savent que les hurlements risquent d'alerter les voisins. Les deux tueurs n'ont pas utilisé d'arme à feu, ce qui pour le moment joue en leur faveur.

Sans attendre, Kisuke met la main sur la bouche de Shûhei.

\- « Shûhei, ces hommes sont probablement ceux qui ont tué ton père et tes oncles. Il faut s'en aller, tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton frère et à ta sœur ? »

Attentif aux arguments du blond, le petit brun bouge la tête de gauche à droite. Kisuke enlève sa main, certain d'avoir retenu l'attention du gamin. Sa sœur a d'ailleurs cessé ses sanglots pour l'écouter.

\- « Bien, tu es très brave, tu sais ? Maintenant, il faut dire adieu à votre maman… »

\- « C'est trop tard », fait la voix d'Ichigo. « Maman bouge plus, elle est partie au ciel rejoindre papa. »

Les paroles du petit sont confirmées par les pleurs de Kensei qui caresse doucement les cheveux du corps sans vie de celle qui fût sa meilleure amie et sa sœur de cœur.

Étrangement, c'est toute en sobriété que les enfants font leur deuil, pendant que Kisuke commence à effacer les traces des deux agresseurs, ramassant les armes et remettant en place ce qui a été déplacé.

\- « Kensei, il faut s'activer ! »

L'argenté se redresse rapidement. Il ôte discrètement le couteau encore enfoncé dans la chair et prend le corps dans ses bras.

\- « Où tu l'emmènes, tonton Kensei ? », demande Shûhei.

\- « Je vais l'allonger dans sa chambre. » Voyant du coin de l'œil, Kisuke déménager le corps de la femme qu'ils s'étaient procurés pour jouer le rôle de Masaki. « Vous pouvez venir avec moi. Vous resterez avec elle, le temps que l'on s'occupe du reste avec Kisuke. D'accord ? »

Silencieusement, les trois enfants suivent l'argenté, s'asseyant sur le lit autour de leur mère.

Pendant ce temps, Kensei et Kisuke s'échinent à charger les trois corps dans le coffre de 4x4. Ils ne peuvent pas les laisser sur place et vont devoir s'en débarrasser sur le chemin. Un imprévu qui va leur faire prendre des risques et perdre du temps. Une fois fait, ils passent à la phase finale du plan.

Kisuke va vérifier son installation. Lorsque l'explosion va se déclencher, le feu va rapidement se propager à cause du gaz libéré. Il a tout prévu dans les moindres détails et il est certain que la thèse de la fuite de gaz accidentelle sera retenue.

Kensei est sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Masaki. Après quelques minutes à regarder celle qu'il ne verra plus sourire, il s'approche des enfants.

\- « C'est l'heure, il faut y aller. Vous vous rappelez ce que votre maman a dit. Vous devez être courageux. »

\- « Pourquoi on doit partir avant l'enterrement, tonton Kensei ? »

\- « Parce que si on reste, on vous confiera à quelqu'un que vous n'aimerez peut-être pas. Et puis, vous savez, votre maman voulait que vous vous éloigniez du clan, pour vivre heureux et décidez tout seuls de ce que vous voulez faire de votre vie. »

\- « Mais, on va pas la laisser seule… », commence Ichigo.

\- « Ichigo, ta maman n'est plus seule. Elle a déjà rejoint ton papa et tonton Kaien, et tonton Ganju. »

\- « Tu crois ? »

\- « Oui, Orihime. J'en suis sûr. Allez faites-lui un bisou et on part. »

* * *

 **Douze ans plus tard, début avril dans le nord-ouest de la France**

Les rires fusent dans la cuisine. Occupé à réparer la tuyauterie de l'évier, Kensei est à genoux, la tête dans le meuble.

\- « Content que ça vous fasse marrer. C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'attire tous les bonnes femmes du coin ! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux roux est en train de verser du thé dans plusieurs tasses. Il essaye de ne pas en renverser mais c'est dur quand on est secoué par les rires. Sa sœur est carrément vautrée sur le livre de recettes à partir duquel elle prenait des notes sur un bloc. Lorsqu'un beau ténébreux franchit le seuil.

\- « Eh faites moins de bruit ! Je viens de coucher les garçons. Alors c'est quoi l'histoire ? »

\- « Kensei s'est encore fait faire du rentre-dedans par une femme », explique en pouffant Ichigo.

\- « Oh, tu t'es encore trouvé une copine ? », raille le plus vieux des enfants Kurosaki.

\- « Très drôle Shûhei ! », fait la voix depuis le meuble sous évier.

\- « Figure-toi que celle-là lui a mis la main au paquet ! »

Et les rires des deux rouquins redoublent, rejoints par ceux du nouvel arrivé.

\- « Bon sang, c'était tellement gênant », marmonne l'argenté.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? De toute façon, tu ne risquais pas de bander, vu ton orientation… »

Soudain, un grand fracas ébranle la maison. Orihime se met à crier lorsque les lumières s'éteignent, comme un écho à ce qu'il s'est passé plus d'une décennie plus tôt.

Quoique la situation est bien différente. Parce que ce soir, ce n'est pas Kensei qui éteint la lumière pour contre-attaquer. Parce que les agresseurs sont plus nombreux et mieux préparés. Parce que Kensei est coincé sous l'évier.

Et surtout, parce que Kisuke est déjà assommé dans le salon.

* * *

 **Le lendemain, au Japon**

Une assemblée très protocolaire. Un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche. Rien à voir avec son sosie à l'air jovial, tout de rouge vêtu qui se balade dans un traîneau. Non, cet homme-là se tient sur une chaise en bois, au haut dossier ciselé, et darde sur l'assemblée des hommes et des femmes un regard vif, malgré son âge avancé.

De chaque côté de la salle, plusieurs hommes sont assis. Cinq pour être précis. Cinq chefs de famille. Cinq chefs réunis en session extraordinaire. Derrière eux, droits comme des i et en costume impeccable, leurs lieutenants attendent que la réunion commence, épiant les moindres faits et gestes des autres.

\- « Je t'écoute, Kenpachi », fait la voix du plus vieux.

\- « On les a tous récupérés. On les a eus par surprise, les deux marioles ont rien pu faire. Quant aux gamins, l'éloignement du clan en a fait des chiffe-molles incapables de se battre », explique un géant aux longs cheveux bruns retenus en catogan.

De l'autre côté, derrière son supérieur, une femme se retient de sauter à la gorge du colosse. _'Comment ce grand con ose-t-il insulter les héritiers légitimes du clan Shiba !',_ fulmine Kûkaku, dernière rescapée de la fratrie décimée quelques années plus tôt.

\- « Où sont-ils ? »

\- « Ils sont en bas. »

\- « Bien ! », fait le vieux.

\- « Que va-t-on faire d'eux ? », demande l'homme à la gauche du chef du clan Shiba.

En tant que chef de famille lui-même, il peut se permettre cette question. Autorisation qui serait refusée à son épouse. Il sait combien Yoruichi s'inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver au blond avec qui elle s'entendait comme larron en foire auparavant.

\- « Je déciderai en temps voulu de l'avenir des enfants. Les deux traîtres seront exécutés dès ce soir. Kenpachi, tu t'en chargeras. »

Le chef de la famille Shiba commence à bouger sur sa chaise.

\- « Vous voulez vous en charger, Hirako ? Après tout, l'un d'entre eux était votre ami. »

Le ton aigre est lourd de reproches et, même s'il n'en laisse rien paraître, Shinji Hirako est terrifié par la mission qui lui ait confiée.

\- « Hum, hum, veuillez m'excuser, maître Yama », fait la voix lente d'un brun, à la barbe naissante et aux cheveux attachés avec un ruban rose du plus mauvais goût. Quoique cela lui confère un air sympathique, Shunsui Kyôraku est le seul parmi l'assemblée à pouvoir affubler leur supérieur à tous, de ce sobriquet. « Il me semble que nous avons tous notre mot à dire sur l'avenir de _tous_ ces gens. Après tout, ces enfants sont ceux d'Isshin et je suis le parrain de l'aîné d'entre eux. Quant à Kisuke et Kensei, j'aimerais connaître leur raison… »

\- « Ce sont des traîtres ! On ne demande pas d'explication aux traîtres », assène le plus vieux.

\- « D'après nos lois, c'est à la famille à laquelle ils sont rattachés de décider de leur… futur. »

Celui qui vient de parler, l'a fait sur un ton doux. Sosûke Aizen est un homme très intelligent et un yakuza des plus redoutables. Son autorité n'est plus à mettre en question et sa prise de position sachant ses liens de parenté avec le doyen, est assez significative de ce qui est en train de se passer. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas le seul à intervenir, puisque c'est à la famille Kuchiki de se faire entendre par la voix de son représentant, Byakuya Kuchiki.

\- « Je vous rappelle qu'un contrat de mariage unit les familles Kuchiki et Shiba. J'ose croire que vous ne l'oublierez pas, maître Yamamoto. »

\- « Ouais, bah puisque tout le monde donne son avis, moi j'veux le petit blond aux yeux verts. Les autres, j'm'en fous. »

Surpris par la revendication de son fils, Yamamoto se tourne vers lui les yeux ébahis.

\- « Et que comptes-tu faire de ce traître ? »

\- « M'amuser avec lui », répond l'autre avec un sourire carnassier.

Un mouvement derrière son dos, et Stark a juste le temps de retenir Yoruichi.

\- « T'es pas d'accord, Yoruichi ? », insiste Zaraki en fixant le regard assassin de la belle métisse.

\- « Yoruichi, laisse monsieur Zaraki à ses provocations. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Et puis, il n'a pas l'air décidé à tuer ce blond stupide dont tu es entiché. »

Cette fois, le regard de la métisse vient caresser le visage parfait de Kuchiki.

\- « SILENCE ! Kenpachi, la seule chose à faire est de se débarrasser de ces deux immondices. Torture-les si tu veux, mais tue-les ! »

De là où il observe son grand-père, un homme au regard bleu lagon s'interroge sur un tel empressement. Sosûke a raison, c'est à la famille de prendre la relève et surtout, c'est au cinq familles de prendre une décision en commun pour les gamins.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, maître Yamamoto, mais au risque de répéter ce qui a déjà été dit, c'est au clan Shiba de prendre la décision pour Kensei Muguruma. Quant aux enfants, Kûkaku est leur tante, leur seul lien de famille… »

\- « IL SUFFIT ! On connait la faiblesse de ces gens-là… »

\- « Oh et pourquoi faible ? Parce que plus de douze ans en arrière, Masaki Shiba a voulu protéger ses enfants contre une menace que _vous_ faisiez peser sur ses gosses. Je trouve que cela témoigne d'une grande force de caractère, moi », lance Kyôraku sur un ton badin.

\- « Il me semble me souvenir qu'aucun clan ne s'y est opposé », ironise le vieux barbu.

\- « Si j'avais été chef de clan, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter, soyez-en certain », rétorque le brun en décollant son dos du dossier où il était avachi, un air mauvais placardé sur le visage.

L'énervement de Kyôraku n'est pas bon signe et Yamamoto comprend qu'il va perdre pied, surtout lorsque d'autres prennent position contre lui.

\- « Pareil pour moi », renchérit Kuchiki.

\- « Idem », se contente de dire Stark.

La tension est désormais palpable, et quand on sait que dans cette pièce, se tient ce qui se fait de mieux en terme d'assassins, on peut comprendre qu'il suffirait d'une étincelle pour mettre le feu aux poudres.

\- « Pourquoi ne pas voter ce soir en ce qui concerne les traîtres et reprendre demain à tête reposée en présence des enfants ? »

La parole de la sagesse version Sosûke Aizen obtient tous les suffrages, moins deux voix. Celle du vieux qui voit ses plans contrecarrés et celle de Kenpachi qui veut absolument garder pour lui le blond. Sosûke pousse sa chance en demandant à l'assemblée :

\- « Pour Muguruma, qui est pour le confier à la famille Shiba ? »

Toutes les mains se lèvent à l'exception de celle de Yamamoto qui se renfrogne du haut de son estrade. Cette fois, Kenpachi a fait preuve de jugeote en s'alignant avec les autres, espérant vivement pouvoir obtenir gain de cause.

\- « Pour Urahara, qui est pour le confier à la famille Shiôhin ? »

Le vote ne se déroule pas comme le précédent. Seules les mains de Stark et de Kyôraku se lèvent.

\- « Shinji ! », s'écrie Yoruichi, pensant le faire fléchir.

Le blond ne la regarde même pas. Dans son esprit, Urahara et Kensei sont coupables et si Kensei paiera de ses mains, que Zaraki se charge de l'autre, il s'en fiche et compte se faire oublier. Au bout du compte, il a obtenu ce qu'il voulait.

Yoruichi se tourne alors vers le noble du clan Kuchiki qu'elle connaît très bien : « Byakuya, t'es qu'un fumier ! », lui lance-t-elle avant de sortir comme une furie de la salle.

\- « Bien, c'est donc décidé. Kenpachi, tu prends le blond et vous Hirako, j'ose croire que vous saurez être impitoyable avec l'autre »

* * *

 **** Histoire** : à l'origine, le clan ShiYaK est né de l'amitié entre cinq gamins qui se sont connus sur les bancs de l'école : Genryusai Yamamoto, Ginrei Kuchiki, Ryûmei Kyôraku, Yasutoshi Shiôhin et Jimon Shiba. En grandissant, ces cinq hommes aussi liés que les doigts de la main, ont construit un empire, s'imposant dans des domaines plus ou moins illégaux, pour ne pas dire criminels, et incorporant, au fil du temps, d'autres familles. Le nom est venu de l'accolement des premières lettres de leurs noms. SHI pour représenter les familles Shiba et Shiôhin. YA pour le clan Yamamoto et la lettre K pour les Kyôraku et Kuchiki.

 **** Hiérarchie :**

 **Chef du clan ShiYaK** : Genryusai Yamamoto, veuf, père de deux filles, d'un fils qu'il a adopté après la cinquantaine - lieutenants : Chojirô Sasabike, Iba Tetsuzaemon

 **Famille Yamamoto :** Kenpachi Zaraki, fils adoptif de Yamamoto, marié et divorcé trois fois, père de Jinta, Ururu et Yachiru - lieutenants : Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegawa - bras droit : Retsu Unohana (deuxième femme de Zaraki et mère d'Ururu).

 **Famille Aizen :** Sosûke Aizen, fils d'Akane Yamamoto et de Sôichi Aizen (décédé). Célibataire et sans enfant - lieutenants : Grimmjow Jaggerjack, fils de Haruko Yamamoto (décédée) et de Daniel Jaggerjack (décédé). Célibataire et père de la petite Neliel, dont la mère est morte d'une overdose, Ulquiorra Schiffer - bras droit : Gin Ichimaru.

 **Famille Kuchiki :** Byakuya Kuchiki, petit-fils de Ginrei Kuchiki (décédé) et fils de Sôjun Kuchiki (décédé). Veuf mais sans enfant, une sœur, Rukia Kuchiki, célibataire aussi - lieutenants : Ashido Cano, Renji Abarai - bras droit : Hanatarô Yamada

 **Famille Kyôraku:** Shunsui Kyôraku, fils cadet de Ryûmei Kyôraku (décédé), frère de Taisuke et Noboru Kyôraku (tous deux décédés), marié à Rangiku, née Matsumoto, deux garçons Aito et Aoto - lieutenants : Lisa Yadômaru, Nanao Ise - bras droit : Jûshiro Ukitake

 **Famille Shiba :** Shinji Hirako, fils illégitime de Jimon Shiba (décédé) et de Nana Hirako (décédée), célibataire sans enfants - lieutenants : Rose Ôtoribashi, Love Aikawa - bras droit : Kûkaku Shiba

 _Ancien chef de famille : Isshin Shiba (décédé), marié à Masaki née Kurosaki (décédée), parents de Shûhei et des jumeaux Ichigo et Orihime. Deux frères, une sœur et un demi-frère - a_ _ncien premier lieutenant : Kaien Shiba (décédé), puis Shinji Hirako - a_ _ncien second lieutenant_ _: Ganju Shiba (décédé), puis Shinji Hirako, puis Kensei Muguruma._ _Isshin et Ganju ont été assassinés treize ans plus tôt par une bande rivale, soit deux ans après que Kaien ait aussi été exécuté._

 **Famille Shiôhin :** Coyote Stark, époux de Yoruichi Shiôhin, petite-fille de Yasutoshi Shiôhin (décédé) et fille d'Akiyoshi Shiôhin, une fille prénommée Sakura - lieutenants : Yoruichi Shiôhin, Soi Fong - bras droit : Tôshirô Hitsugaya

 **Les disparus :** Kensei Muguruma, ancien lieutenant du clan Shiba, célibataire - Kisuke Urahara, ancien membre du clan Shiôhin, célibataire - Shûhei Kurosaki, veuf et père de deux garçons Gabriel et Théodore - Ichigo Kurosaki, célibataire - Orihime Kurosaki, célibataire.

* * *

 **** Age des protagonistes :**

Yamamoto : 72 ans

Chojirô Sasabike : 53 ans

Kenpachi Zaraki : 44 ans

Shunsui Kyôraku, Jûshiro Ukitake, Restu Unohana : 43 ans

Kûkaku Shiba, Rose Ôtoribashi, Love Aikawa : 40 ans

Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma: 37 ans

Coyote Stark, Kisuke Urahara, Rangiku Matsumoto : 36 ans

Lisa Yadômaru, Yoruichi Shiôhin : 32 ans

Sosûke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru : 30 ans

Byakuya Kuchiki, Ashido Cano, Ulquiorra Schiffer : 27 ans

Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Soi Fong, Nanao Ise, Uryû Ishida : 26 ans

Shûhei Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Tôshirô Hitsugaya, Hanatarô Yamada : 22 ans

Ichigo Kurosaki, Orihime Kurosaki, Rukia Kuchiki : 18 ans

Jinta Zaraki : 14 ans

Ururu Zaraki, Aito et Aoto Kyôraku : 7 ans

Sakura Stark : 4 ans

Yachiru Zaraki, Neliel Jaggerjack : 3 ans et demi

Gabriel Kurosaki : 3 ans

Théodore Kurosaki : 13 mois


	2. Le retour au bercail

**Chapitre 2 :** Le retour au bercail

* * *

Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'un type à la sale gueule l'a réveillé d'une claque bien sentie. Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'il attend debout, contre ce mur, les bras retenus par des chaines. Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'il a compris que le clan les avait retrouvés.

Cette constatation faite, il a commencé à se ronger les sangs, en se demandant ce qu'il a pu advenir de Shûhei, d'Ichigo et d'Orihime, sans compter les deux bouts de choux. Il ne se soucie pas de lui, ni de Kisuke. Eux sont les adultes et par conséquent, les fautifs dans cette histoire. Ils assumeront leur mort, en espérant qu'on leur laisse la possibilité d'être certains que rien de mal ne sera fait aux petits. Les enfants de Masaki ont beau être aujourd'hui des adultes, Kensei ne peut s'empêcher de les considérer comme tel.

Ils ont fui pour leur sécurité et après des années à rester sur le qui-vive, ils se sont fait pincer, bêtement, après la publication de l'article sur Ichigo et Orihime. Kensei en est persuadé, c'est cet article qui a tout déclenché. Vivant en France, personne ne pouvait les repérer, sauf si on parlait d'eux. Trop fiers de l'exploit des jumeaux, Kisuke et lui n'ont pas vu le danger que représentait ce journaliste. Deux jeunes japonais expatriés gagnent un concours de cuisine prestigieux en battant des français sur leur propre terrain et dans un domaine de renommée internationale, la gastronomie. Un scoop inespéré. De là, l'article aura été relayé dans la presse spécialisé au niveau national, et se sera ensuite répandue au Japon. Les deux hommes ont oublié que la méfiance est le socle de leur ancien métier. Vivre une vie routinière, loin du danger, les a endormis.

Il entend la porte s'ouvrir et redresse la tête. En alerte, il attend de voir entrer la personne qui lui rend visite et qui, à n'en pas douter, va lui faire subir une torture avant d'abréger ses souffrances. Sa surprise n'est pas feinte lorsqu'un homme blond apparaît face à lui, les cheveux coupés au carré alors qu'il les portait très longs douze ans auparavant. Il est heureux de revoir Shinji Hirako, même si comme prévu, l'autre affiche un air glacial. Certes, il aurait préféré être confronté à quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il ne doit pas être étonné. C'est la politique du clan de confier aux gradés d'une famille la punition de ses membres fautifs.

Shinji l'a introduit dans le clan, Shinji l'en sortira les deux pieds devant.

\- « Bonjour Shinji. Je suppose que je devais m'attendre à ce qu'ils t'envoient. »

Sans même le regarder, l'homme engoncé dans un impeccable costume de couleur claire, commence pas se délester de son manteau en laine coûteux. Après quoi, il focalise son attention sur ses gants en chevreau qu'il ôte un à un, ignorant le prisonnier qui accepte le jeu du silence. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Kensei va parler pour deux, parce qu'il en a envie et parce qu'il faut désacraliser ces retrouvailles inattendues. De tous ceux qu'il a quittés, Shinji est celui qui lui a le plus manqué. Lui et le gamin. Peut-être plus Shinji, à cause de leur amitié indéfectible.

\- « Tu as toujours eu de la classe, Shinji, mais je dois reconnaître que tu es le genre d'homme qui se bonifie avec l'âge. Cette coupe te va bien, bien que j'avoue avoir toujours eu un faible pour tes longs cheveux. C'est étrange que tu les aies coupés… »

\- « Changer quelque chose dans son apparence a parfois du bon… surtout lorsque l'on veut tourner une page. »

\- « Oh ! Pile dans le vif du sujet. Toujours aussi direct ? », demande Kensei avec un sourire éclatant. « Donc, je suis une page que tu vas définitivement tourner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond ne répond pas, se contentant de le fixer sans ciller.

\- « De toute façon, je ne m'attends pas à autre chose. Est-ce que je peux quand même te demander une faveur ? On en donne toujours aux condamnés à mort. »

Lorsqu'il a franchi le seuil de la porte, Shinji ne savait pas comment il allait réagir. Il savait comment il devait réagir et comment il aimerait réagir, ce qui est bien différent. Retrouver cet ami perdu depuis si longtemps est inespéré et lorsqu'il a appris que Kensei était bien vivant et qu'il allait le revoir, son premier sentiment a été celui d'une joie indicible, de celle qui vous étouffe à l'intérieur tellement elle est forte. Une joie malheureusement vite balayée par la révélation de la survie des enfants d'Isshin et la conclusion amère de la trahison. A partir de là, la déception a envahi la moindre fibre de son être et la soif de vengeance s'est tout de suite imposée à lui.

Et pourtant... rentrer dans cette chambre lui a demandé un effort considérable. Dans sa tête comme dans son cœur, l'empressement disputait la place à l'appréhension. S'il pense s'en être jusque-là bien sorti en jouant l'indifférent avec une aisance de façade, à l'intérieur, ses émotions sont tumultueuses. Kensei a avantageusement vieilli, ce qui ne facilite pas sa position actuelle. Aujourd'hui, Shinji est en mission pour le clan et pour l'honneur de la famille Shiba. Pour son malheur, il espérait confronter un Kensei repentant et réalise que c'est apparemment trop demandé. Certes, quand on connait le bougre comme lui, il est difficile d'envisager qu'il soit empli de remords.

\- « Crois-tu être en position de demander quoi que ce soit ? »

\- « Peut-être pas, mais je ne pense pas demander la lune. Et puis, tu peux bien passer outre les ordres pour une fois, au nom de notre amitié. »

\- « De quelle amitié tu parles ? Toi et moi, nous ne sommes rien l'un pour l'autre. »

La froideur de Shinji atteint sa cible et Kensei fronce les sourcils, cherchant à chasser les souvenirs d'un soir macabre où une femme a été tuée. Il suppose que le retour des héritiers Shiba a forcément mis le blond en colère, au moins dans une situation inconfortable. Il doit savoir coûte que coûte, et pour ça, le mieux reste encore de gagner du temps. Tout ce qu'ils ont partagé, ne peut pas s'effacer d'un coup.

\- « Je te considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami, Shinji », rétorque-t-il avec douceur.

\- « Grand bien t'en fasse, car moi, je ne te considère même plus, Muguruma. »

Les mots lâchés, le blond va s'assoir dans un grand fauteuil en cuir. Il croise lentement ses jambes et pose ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs. Bien installé, il darde un regard presque moqueur sur l'argenté, qui choisit de conserver un air affable et souriant.

\- « Tu veux qu'on la joue comme ça, très bien, c'est ton droit. »

L'observation qu'il subit amuse Kensei. Intérieurement, elle l'agace aussi. La joute verbale n'a pas vraiment débuté, et il ne souhaite qu'une chose : avoir des nouvelles de ses compagnons d'infortune. Il sait que chaque geste de Shinji est savamment étudié, que chaque mot qu'il prononce est réfléchi, tourné vers un seul but, celui de lui faire perdre son sang-froid ou de l'abattre au moment où il ne s'y attendra pas.

\- « Pour les autres… »

\- « Cesse donc de te préoccuper des autres ! », soupire le blond en faisant un geste vague de la main. « Tu sais, Kensei, le seul sujet dont tu devrais te soucier, c'est ta petite personne. »

\- « On est revenu à Kensei ? », ironise l'argenté, faisant rosir les joues du blond.

\- « Ne sois pas si présomptueux ! Toi comme les _autres_ , vous êtes dans une sale situation. Tu ne devrais pas la ramener autant. »

L'attaque a porté ses fruits, la mention de ses compagnons ne le rassure en rien. Malgré tout, l'argenté doit savoir. Il le doit en souvenir de Masaki et aussi parce qu'il s'est attaché à ses enfants, qu'il voit comme ceux qu'il n'a pas eus.

\- « Dis-moi au moins comment vont les deux petits ? », insiste-t-il.

\- « Même si je le savais, je ne te dirais rien. »

\- « Allez Shinji, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte de le dire ? »

D'un bond, le blond est campé sur ses deux jambes, les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés. Rouge de colère, il ressemble à une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser.

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça me coûte ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Ton départ a complètement désorganisé le clan Shiba. Toi et Kisuke, vous avez foutu une merde noire. Pendant des mois, on a été sur la sellette, ne sachant pas ce qu'il adviendrait de notre clan. On était surveillé par ceux des autres familles, ignorés par certains, dédaignés par d'autres comme si on était des pestiférés. Les Shiôhin aussi ont été touchés, mais Coyote a su redresser la barre, s'éloignant de nous et nous laissant crever la gueule ouverte. Il nous a fallu faire patte blanche, parce que même si on a cru au décès de Masaki et des gamins, jamais on n'a pensé que toi et ce crétin au chapeau bariolé y étiez mêlés. Et comme on n'a pas retrouvé vos corps, on a compris que vous aviez quitté le clan, sciemment. Et on ne quitte pas le clan ! »

Maintenant que l'abcès semble percé, Kensei observe le blond qui lui tourne ostensiblement le dos.

\- « D'accord, on a foutu le bordel comme tu dis, et je n'essaierai même pas de te convaincre du contraire. Mais, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il advient de Shûhei, d'Ichigo, d'Orihime et des deux petits. »

\- « Sache juste que le clan s'occupe d'eux comme ç'aurait dû être le cas avec que tu le trahisses, avant que tu _me_ trahisses. »

\- « Ça n'avait rien de personnel, Shinji », fait doucement Kensei.

\- « TAIS-TOI ! »

Le bond vient de gifler l'argenté et s'en veut aussitôt. Lui, si peu enclin à user de la violence, vient de lâcher prise. C'est pourtant ce qu'il voulait éviter à tout prix : recourir à des méthodes qui sont dignes de Zaraki mais indignes de lui. Shinji Hirako se prévaut d'être plus fin que cette brute au cerveau inversement proportionnel à sa masse musculaire. Radouci, il justifie son acte, la voix emplie d'une rancœur qui l'empoisonne depuis tant d'années.

\- « Bien sûr que c'était personnel. »

\- « J'avais pas le choix », tente d'expliquer Kensei.

\- « T'étais un lieutenant ! Ton seul choix, c'était d'obéir. T'as laissé ton amitié pour cette bonne femme passer avant tout, passer avant le clan. Et ça, c'est impardonnable. »

La bouche d'où perle du sang s'étire en un sourire désabusé.

\- « On en revient toujours au même, n'est-ce pas ? T'as jamais rien compris à ce qui me liait à Masaki. »

Une rage sans nom s'écoule à nouveau dans les veines du blond. Il ne supporte pas la douceur avec laquelle Kensei prononce ce prénom qu'il hait plus que tout.

\- « La seule chose à comprendre, c'est que cette salope te menait par le bout du nez, comme elle le faisait avec Isshin. »

\- « Bon sang Shinji, tu t'entends ? » Kensei affiche un pauvre sourire, de ceux qui vous prennent en pitié ou pire encore, qui vous donne l'impression d'avoir été giflé. Dans le cas présent, ce serait un juste retour des choses. « T'as rien trouvé de mieux que de l'insulter ? C'est quoi l'idée que t'as échafaudé dans ton cerveau si supérieur : Masaki est une salope, Isshin un imbécile et Kisuke et moi des traîtres ? »

\- « Mais c'est ce que vous êtes ! », regimbe l'autre, piqué au vif par des paroles qui ont mis dans le mille.

\- « Je ne le nie pas, et je suis certain que Kisuke saura faire face aux conséquences de ces actes, tout comme je le ferai. »

\- « T'inquiète pas pour Urahara. Il va comprendre sa douleur. Zaraki saura lui mettre les points sur les i, tu ne crois pas ? »

Kensei est abasourdi d'entendre que Kisuke est entre les mains de ce malade. Son ami, son frère d'armes pendant les douze dernières années, le blond et précieux Kisuke, qui aime tant son confort, comment va-t-il réagir face au géant qui aime taper du poing ? Et surtout comment Zaraki va réagir face à l'humour douteux du blond ? Toutes ces questions se bousculent dans sa tête, lui faisant perdre le pied de son échange avec le blond.

\- « T'inquiéterais-tu pour lui au point d'oublier que tu n'es pas mieux loti ? Mon pauvre Kensei, je ne me sers peut-être pas de mes poings, mais tu peux être sûr que tu vas morfler ! »

L'argenté éclate d'un rire clair, ce rire qui a tant manqué à Shinji et qui lui fait perdre le fil à son tour. Il est conscient de commettre une terrible erreur, celle d'oublier le bien du clan au profit d'une vendetta individuelle. Prendre ce chemin ne peut conduire qu'à l'échec.

\- « Une vengeance personnelle, Shinji ? N'est-ce pas contraire aux ordres d'en haut ? »

Le blond tourne vers l'argenté un regard acéré. Décidément, rien ne se passe comme prévu. Kensei n'est pas censé faire de l'ironie, rire et garder la tête haute. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il reconnaît tout de même sa culpabilité. Pourrait-il seulement la nier ?

\- « Des ordres que tu suivais avant sans rechigner, et que tu as oubliés pour suivre les élucubrations de Masaki. »

\- « Masaki voulait juste protéger ses enfants. »

\- « Reste à prouver que les enfants étaient en danger »

\- « Je t'en prie Shinji, tu sais très bien que Yamamoto avait ordonné que Masaki se remarie avec Barragan… »

\- « Et alors ? En quoi c'était un problème ? A moins que tu n'aies été jaloux ? »

\- « Arrête avec ça ! Masaki et moi, on a toujours été comme frère et sœur. J'arrive pas à comprendre que tu ne puisses pas saisir ça, après toutes ces années ! »

\- « Tu l'as toujours fait passer avant ! »

\- « C'est pour ça Shinji que tu la détestes autant ? Elle est morte nom de dieu ! Morte, tu comprends ? Comment tu peux encore lui en vouloir ? Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti d'autre pour elle que de l'attachement fraternel. Je suis gay, Shinji, GAY, tu piges ? »

Shinji tourne la tête. Pour rien au monde, Kensei ne doit voir le soulagement qu'il ne parvient pas à retenir. Cette révélation est la seule éclaircie de toute leur conversation. Dès lors, il sait que Masaki n'a jamais eu _cette_ proximité avec son meilleur ami comme il le croyait. Que cette belle-sœur qui l'a toujours tenu à distance de sa famille, tout en acceptant Kensei, n'était rien d'autre qu'une amie.

\- « Ne vas pas me faire croire qu'Isshin n'a jamais été jaloux ? », contre-attaque-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

\- « Au début peut-être, mais apparemment, lui était un peu plus intelligent que toi. »

Le blond se retourne, touché par la critique. Plus touché qu'il ne devrait. Plus touché qu'il ne faudrait pour mener à bien cette intimidation qu'il veut voir déboucher sur une reddition sans condition de la part de cet homme à l'aura si pesante.

\- « Admettons que tu aies crû que ce remariage soit une bonne idée, tu sais parfaitement que Barragan a un faible pour les jeunes garçons. Tu sais ce qu'il est capable de faire. Ce mec est un pédophile, Shinji ! On n'est pas des enfants de cœur, mais bon dieu, on en est au point d'accepter cette merde au sein de l'organisation ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas à toi de discuter des décisions prises par… »

\- « Raconte pas de conneries, Shinji ! Toi aussi, tu étais écœuré par ce type, si je me souviens bien. Comment Masaki pouvait-elle mettre en balance l'innocence de Shûhei et d'Ichigo, hein ? Comment moi et Kisuke, on aurait pu laisser faire du mal à ces deux gosses, t'y as pensé à ça ? »

Non, à aucun moment pendant ces douze dernières années, Shinji n'a pensé au sort qui aurait été celui des trois petits si Masaki ne s'était pas rebellée contre ce mariage. Jamais l'un des cinq chefs de clan de l'époque n'a émis la moindre réserve quant à ce projet des plus discutables. Cependant, il ne peut pas répondre ça, faute de quoi il perdrait la face devant Kensei.

\- « Tu ne dis plus rien ? Aurais-je touché un point sensible ? »

L'argenté se fait sarcastique, faisant songer à Shinji que les choses sont en train de lui échapper. Il doit impérativement effacer ce sourire synonyme de doute. Et le doute n'est pas bon lorsque l'on souhaite dominer l'autre. Toutefois, Shinji possède un avantage certain, celui de détenir des informations dont Kensei n'a pas connaissance à cause de sa fuite.

\- « Barragan est mort », lâche-t-il après un moment.

Il se tourne lentement, heureux de constater que Kensei a l'air soulagé. Presque content. C'est bien, il tombera de plus haut lorsqu'il assénera le coup fatal. Shinji est convaincu que Kensei ne va pas en rester là, et il pourra cette fois moucher son prisonnier.

\- « Comment ? »

Décidément, même s'il ne l'a pas vu pendant douze ans, Shinji connait bien son ami.

\- « Gio Vega l'a buté... »

Shinji prend le temps de profiter de la surprise, puis de l'inquiétude, qui envahissent le visage de l'argenté à l'écoute de ce nom si cher à son cœur. Ce gamin qu'il avait pris sous son aile. Gio avait à peine neuf ans et lui-même était un grand frère pour le clan Shiba. Ce même gamin qu'il a oublié en se barrant, privilégiant les enfants de son amie plutôt que ce gosse qui le voyait comme son héros et le considérait déjà comme un père.

\- « … après le viol de trop », lâche Shinji avec désinvolture.

\- « Non », murmure Kensei en secouant la tête.

\- « Eh si ! Mais ce n'est pas un problème. Après tout, il n'était pas _important_ puisque tu l'as laissé derrière. »

\- « Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil comme si de rien n'était ? », éructe l'argenté en se redressant de toute sa stature et en bataillant contre les chaines qui le maintiennent au mur. Impressionné malgré lui, Shinji doit reculer d'un bon mètre. « Comment t'as pu laisser faire ça, Shinji ? »

\- « Comment _j'ai_ pu laisser faire ça ? Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! C'était _ton_ protégé, c'était _ton_ rôle à toi de l'aider, sinon c'était pas la peine de l'avoir pris avec toi. C'est _toi_ qui l'as abandonné ! »

Les yeux de Kensei sont emplis de désarroi et d'incompréhension. Lentement, ces deux sentiments laissent la place à un autre, plus fort, celui du dégoût et cela se voit sur ses traits et cela se sent par tous les pores de sa peau, touchant Shinji en plein cœur.

\- « Où est passé ton cœur, Shinji ? »

Oui, Shinji Hirako, chef du clan Shiba, vient d'être touché au plus profond de lui. Et la souffrance est tellement insupportable qu'il finit par baisser sa garde.

\- « Tu l'as emmené avec toi il y a douze ans », murmure le blond.

Conscient de l'aveu qu'il vient de faire, le blond tourne les talons sans demander son reste et fuit plutôt qu'il ne sort de la pièce.

Resté seul, les mains attachées à ce mur, Kensei n'en revient toujours pas.

* * *

Il vient de se réveiller avec le pire mal au crâne qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Très vite, il essaye de se souvenir s'il a pris une cuite la veille. C'est néanmoins un autre souvenir qui lui revient en mémoire. Celui du bruit d'une porte enfoncée, des cris des petits et puis, le trou noir.

Il se redresse d'un bond pour s'assoir sur le lit où il a été allongé. Il se prend la tête entre les mains, et grogne sous l'assaut d'une douleur vive.

\- « Bon sang ma tête ! »

\- « Tu devrais pas t'lever aussi vite. Un coup sur la tête, ça laisse des traces », fait une voix grave.

Kisuke cherche des yeux la personne à qui elle appartient. La pénombre dans la chambre spacieuse ne l'aide pas. La lumière du plafonnier est orientée vers lui, certainement à bonne escient. S'il n'était pas confortablement installé sur un matelas moelleux, dans des draps en soie rouge sombre, il pourrait se croire dans une salle d'interrogatoire. Mais pour ça, il ne serait certainement pas nu.

' _Une minute, pourquoi je suis à poil, moi ?'_ , songe le blond en soulevant le drap.

\- « Euh... Où sont mes vêtements ? », demande-t-il à tout hasard, en mettant sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux.

Un rire guttural lui répond dans un premier temps.

\- « C'est tout ce qui t'inquiète, d'être à poil ? T'es un marrant toi ? »

Un bruissement de tissus et un déplacement d'air. Kisuke est en alerte et il a bien raison, surtout lorsqu'une stature gigantesque vient ombrer la lumière. Le cœur battant, il suit la masse se déplacer sur le côté et ce qu'il redoutait depuis quelques secondes se matérialise en la personne de Kenpachi Zaraki, le taré que Yamamoto a adopté en dépit de tout bon sens.

Kisuke est rarement impressionné. A cet instant, il est véritablement terrifié. Il ne pouvait pas tomber sur plus mauvais choix pour ce retour dans le clan.

\- « Dis, mon tout beau, tu serais pas perdu dans tes pensées ? »

Kisuke se secoue la tête, et prend une grande inspiration, avant de tourner ses yeux verts pales vers les iris couleur de nuit profonde. Le sourire carnassier le fait déglutir malgré lui.

\- « T'as l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares de ma bagnole ! », explose de rire le géant.

De moins en moins à l'aise, le blond esquisse un semblant de sourire, ne sachant pas trop sur quels pieds danser avec un gus pareil.

\- « Mais t'es aussi plutôt bien fait de ta personne. »

Plus ça va et pire c'est. A chaque parole de Zaraki, Kisuke est perdu. A quoi rime tout ça si la finalité c'est de le zigouiller. Le cerveau du pauvre Urahara fonctionne à plein régime, sans espoir de pouvoir se défaire des griffes du colosse.

' _C'est quoi son truc déjà ? L'arme blanche forcément, parce qu'utiliser une arme à feu, ce serait trop facile et rapide. Ah non, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Ce malade tabasse ses ennemis à mort.'_

\- « Et t'as de sacrément beaux yeux. »

\- « Mer… merci ? », parvient à énoncer le blond.

\- « Je les avais jamais vus de près. Faut dire que tu restais coller à la femelle de Coyote. Sacrée bonne femme, soit dit en passant. T'étais pas un peu mordu de la belle Yoruichi ? »

\- « Non, Yoruichi a toujours été une amie. »

' _Une amie que je donnerai cher pour revoir à cet instant !', se dit Kisuke._

\- « Bah, tu peux être sûr qu'elle est plus ton amie. Tu l'as déçue cette pauvre Yoruichi en te barrant comme un voleur. Comme t'as déçu tout le clan… »

' _Nous y voilà. C'est maintenant que les coups vont pleuvoir. Bon sang, j'espère que les gosses vont tous bien.'_

\- « T'as un truc à dire peut-être… »

\- « Quoi ? Pour ma défense ? » Kisuke éclate d'un rire nerveux qui ne cache rien de la terreur qui occupe son esprit. « Non, je n'ai rien à vous dire ! », s'offusque le blond en s'éloignant légèrement du grand corps.

\- « Tu peux me dire tu, tu sais. On va devenir très proches toi et moi. »

\- « Et ça changera quoi ? Je n'ai toujours rien à dire. »

\- « Bah, t'es quand même parti avec quelque chose qui t'appartenait pas, ça mérite quand même une petite explication », fait Zaraki sur un ton amusé.

\- « Non mais vous vous entendez ? »

\- « Je t'ai dit de me dire tu ! », se met à gronder le brun.

Après un mouvement de recul qu'il n'a pu retenir, Kisuke décide de jouer son va-tout. De toute façon, l'autre va le buter, alors autant lui cracher ce qu'il pense de lui, de son foutu paternel et de son clan à la gomme.

\- « Les gosses étaient en danger, et aucun d'entre vous ne voulait entendre raison ! Vous suivez tout ce que le vieux schnock décrète sans même vous préoccuper du danger que cela engendre pour ceux que vous êtes censés protégés. Barragan est une ordure de la pire espèce et l'idée même qu'il puisse avoir sous la main Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime, ça m'écœurait ! _Tu_ peux comprendre ça ? »

Le blond pousse un soupir en baissant les yeux.

\- « Ouais, je peux comprendre, j'ai des gosses. »

Éberlué par la nouvelle (et quelle nouvelle, Zaraki s'est reproduit), Kisuke relève la tête.

\- « C'est vrai ? », demande-t-il avec espoir.

\- « Ouais, et j'aimerais pas qu'ils soient proches d'un pédophile comme Barragan. Heureusement qu'il a été buté, parce que je lui aurais coupé les couilles moi-même. »

\- « Barragan est mort ? »

\- « Rétamé par le gamin que ton complice avait pris sous son aile. Faut dire que le vieux Barragan l'a violé plusieurs fois. Et pis, un jour, le gosse l'a plus supporté. »

Kisuke est horrifié. Gio Vega a subi les outrages réservés à Shûhei et à Ichigo. Ils auront sauvé les seconds mais pas le premier. Il se souvient du jour où lors d'une réunion de tout le clan, Kensei est arrivé avec un garçon d'une dizaine d'années collé à ses basques. Le gosse orphelin vivait auparavant dans les rues, et il se sentait fier de pavaner près du second couteau du clan Shiba. Lui et Yoruichi avaient pas mal raillé le grand costaud, lui soufflant qu'il avait un cœur plus tendre qu'on l'aurait cru.

\- « Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

\- « Au gamin, tu veux dire ? » Le blond hoche la tête avec appréhension. « C'est sûr que buter l'ancien lieutenant du vieux schnock comme tu dis… »

Le coup d'œil du géant fait déglutir le plus petit qui se rend brusquement compte qu'il a ni plus ni moins insulté le père de Zaraki et le chef suprême du clan.

\- « … ça n'est pas passé inaperçu, mais les chefs des cinq familles se sont concertés et on a sauvé la mise au gamin. Il travaille pour le clan Shiôhin maintenant. Tu vois que nous _autres_ , on sait réagir quand il le faut. »

\- « Alors, ça veut dire que… »

\- « Que quoi ? Que tu vas t'en tirer gentiment, ah sûrement pas ! Tu vois, même si dans le fond, ton pote et toi vous avez probablement sauvé les gosses d'Isshin, ça change rien au fait que vous avez trahi le clan. »

Qui a dit que Zaraki n'était pas fin psychologue ? Celui qu'on prend pour une brute vient de balader Kisuke avec grand art, alors même que le blond est loin d'être un bleu dans ce genre d'exercices. Il lui a donné l'espoir d'un pardon possible, il a fait s'éloigner la menace des coups en lui parlant sereinement et maintenant il lui reprend tout. Le réveil est difficile pour le blond qui nage en plein brouillard.

En une seconde, le géant est près de lui. Il l'attrape par la taille et le rapproche de lui sans ménagement, faisant crier de surprise le blond.

\- « Tu vois, j'suis d'un naturel curieux. Et y'a deux trucs que j'me demande depuis longtemps. D'une, qu'est-ce que ça ferait de mettre ma queue dans un petit cul dans ton genre ? De deux, est-ce que tu serais capable de tenir aussi longtemps que Gio Vega si j'te violais ? Alors tu en penses quoi mon petit Kisuke Urahara ? »

Les battements de son cœur viennent de rater une cadence. Que peut-il répondre à _ça_ ?

\- « Euh… Je ne suis pas gay, vous savez. »

\- « Je t'ai dit de me dire tu. Et moi non plus, je l'suis pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai eu que des femmes. Des tas. J'en ai même épousé trois, pas en même temps hein ? Avec chacune, j'ai eu un gosse et j'ai suffisamment d'héritiers comme ça. J'en ai ras la casquette des bonnes femmes, j'veux passer à autre chose. T'en dis quoi ? »

\- « Eh bien voyez-vous… enfin, je veux dire, tu vois, contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais été tenté… par les hommes. Moi j'aime les rondeurs féminines, les seins pulpeux… »

\- « Comme ta copine Yoruichi ? », lui demande Zaraki avec un clin d'œil.

Détendu par l'étrange complicité du brun, le blond commet à nouveau l'erreur de baisser sa garde. Il lui répond avec un rire : « Oui, c'est exactement ça ! », avant de pousser un cri de douleur lorsque l'autre lui saisit les cheveux et lui tire la tête en arrière.

\- « Dis, faudrait voir à pas me pousser à bout, je suis assez possessif et jaloux. Quant à te demander ton avis, c'est… comment on dit déjà ?... pour la forme, tu piges ? »

Kisuke n'a pas le temps d'acquiescer que la bouche de Zaraki s'abat sur la sienne. Suffocant dans le baiser, il est bien obligé d'entrouvrir ses lèvres, facilitant l'insertion de la langue du brun, qui se met à lui bouffer la sienne avec voracité. Quand le baiser est rompu, les lèvres de Kisuke sont gonflées et celles de Zaraki étirées en un sourire qui n'augure rien de bon pour le blond.

\- « C'est pas si différent d'une femelle finalement. Et puis, t'as bon goût pour un mec. »

\- « Lâche-moi, espèce de malade ! »

\- « Oh, on n'est pas d'accord ? Parait que c'est meilleur comme ça », ricane le brun.

\- « Et c'est Barragan qui t'as dit ça ? », s'écrie Kisuke en essayant de se dégager de la ventouse qui se colle à lui.

Zaraki resserre l'étau de sa main dans les cheveux blonds. Il semble être dans une colère noire, rien à voir avec le badinage dont il abreuve Kisuke depuis près de dix minutes.

\- « Me compare pas à ce connard ! Moi, je touche pas les gosses. Et je te rappelle que t'es un adulte. Ok, t'es pas consentant, mais ça je m'en fou. Faut payer l'addition, Urahara et c'est maintenant. »

\- « Alors tuez-moi ! Je préfère crever que subir ça ! »

\- « Mais ça je le sais, mon petit Kisuke. Pourquoi tu crois qu'ils t'ont confié à moi ? Je leur ai dit que te tuer ce serait pas assez. Alors je me suis proposé, pour te garder avec moi, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse, tu vois ? Ils ont adoré l'idée que tu deviennes mon jouet. Certains ont été dégoûtés, comme la Shiôhin qui s'est barrée en hurlant sur la princesse Kuchiki. Faut dire que l'autre avec un balai dans l'cul, a pas voté pour que tu sois confié au clan Shiôhin, c'est ballot ! »

Le brun éclate d'un rire tonitruant, s'amusant de ses propres blagues vaseuses.

\- « T'as deux choix maintenant. Soit tu te soumets et t'essayes t'en profiter, soit tu te rebelles et pour moi le plaisir sera tout bénef. De toute façon, je vais prendre mon pied, parce que t'es devenu un beau petit lot, Urahara. T'as la peau vachement douce et tes yeux sont splendides. Je t'ai déjà dit que tes yeux étaient beaux ? J'adore les regarder. »

Le blond est allongé de force sur le lit. Avant de le surplomber, Zaraki ôte d'un geste le drap qui couvrait la partie inférieure du corps de son jouet, qui essaye de lui échapper, en vain.

\- « T'as aucune chance », lui susurre-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

Kisuke sent une grosseur appuyée contre ses cuisses, situé pile au niveau de l'entrejambe de l'autre homme. La panique le submerge et le pousse à se débattre comme un forcené. Quand il constate que le corps au-dessus de lui ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, il essaye de le repousser, mais il n'y parvient pas non plus. Il commence à réfléchir, ce qu'il sait faire le mieux. Après tout, il a toujours été considéré comme un génie, sans aucune modestie de sa part.

Malheureusement, il a beau prendre le problème par tous les bouts, aucune solution ne surgit dans son esprit méticuleux. Alors, il renonce. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Kisuke Urahara baisse les bras. Il ne bouge plus, comme s'il voulait se faire oublier. Il ne répond pas au baiser, non, il refuse de participer.

\- « Tu te laisses faire ? Tu crois que je vais renoncer parce que tu vas être une chiffe molle dans mes bras ? T'es vraiment un gars amusant, Kisuke Urahara. »

Les baisers reprennent et la langue continue de fourrager dans sa bouche, tournant autour de sa propre langue qui se contente de se mouvoir au gré des mouvements de l'autre. Les mains du brun ont commencé à faire leur office, alternant frottements brutaux et douces caresses, même si pour le soumis, ces assauts sont tous subis et n'éveillent en lui rien d'autre que des frissons de dégoût et cette peur qui le consume à l'intérieur.

Zaraki se redresse et lance un avertissement à Kisuke : « Un conseil, si tu te décides à bouger maintenant, tu le regretteras amèrement. Je suis prêt à faire l'effort de te préparer, alors la balle est dans ton camp. »

Le géant commence à se désaper, et Kisuke ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer les muscles parfaits, les cicatrices et le dragon tatoué dans le dos de son tortionnaire. La haute stature du brun peut laisser penser qu'il est costaud, alors que l'homme est plutôt élancé. Tout en muscles, mais assez fin. Lorsqu'il ôte son sous-vêtement, il se met de côté et Kisuke découvre avec horreur le sexe bandé. A nouveau la panique le submerge et cette fois, le pousse à se mouvoir. Il saute du lit et se met à courir. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, il se cogne dans un meuble et il est rattrapé par le brun qui a l'avantage de connaître parfaitement cette pièce, vu qu'il s'agit de sa propre chambre.

\- « T'aurais pas dû faire ça, parce que tu vas dérouiller, mon petit Kisuke. »

Il saisit le blond comme s'il était un fétu de paille et le jette sans ménagement sur le lit. Il s'immisce aussitôt après entre les jambes que l'autre essaie de refermer avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Sans qu'il n'ait vu le coup venir, Zaraki se saisit d'un objet apparemment posé sur la table de chevet. Une sorte de lien, avec lequel il lui attache les mains au montant du lit. Ainsi immobilisé, Kisuke est à la merci totale du colosse.

\- « L'obéissance, Kisuke, tu vas apprendre l'obéissance. »

Le pauvre n'a pas le temps de méditer cette phrase qu'une grosseur s'introduit en lui, lui donnant l'impression d'être déchiré en deux. Zaraki vient de le pénétrer jusqu'à la garde. Un hurlement s'échappe de sa gorge, tandis que le brun ne bouge plus. Il prend son visage en coupe et découvre un bien triste spectacle, celui des beaux yeux verts inondés de larmes.

\- « Si tu m'avais écouté, tu serais pas en train de pleurer. En attendant, je trouve que t'es vachement serré. »

\- « Va te faire foutre, connard ! », parvient à cracher le blond, pour s'arrêter brusquement et serrer les dents quand le brun fait un va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui.

\- « Ah non, c'est toi qui te fais foutre là ! Et j'aime ça », chuchote Zaraki en bougeant d'avant en arrière son sexe à l'intérieur de Kisuke.

Le blond ferme les yeux et crispe la mâchoire. Il ne veut pas montrer à Zaraki à quel point il est faible à cet instant. La douleur physique est à la limite du supportable et il sent quelque chose s'écouler entre ses cuisses. Une substance qui paradoxalement facilite les allers et venues du brun. Sûrement du sang. Quant à la douleur morale, il sait déjà qu'elle sera de loin la plus difficile à résorber. Il se sent atteint dans son intimité, dans sa masculinité. Cette intrusion, ce viol est probablement la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. L'homme qu'il est se serre de sa tête pour séduire les femmes, pas de ses muscles.

De son côté, Zaraki le pilonne, grognant des cris rauques qui doivent être le signe qu'il prend son pied. L'expérience semble lui convenir car, après quelques minutes à labourer le cul du blond, il se déverse en lui.

Moment ultime de dégoût pour Kisuke, qui ne parvient pas à retenir les larmes que Zaraki vient cueillir avec douceur.

\- « La prochaine fois, je serais plus doux. Enfin, si t'y mets du tien. »

Il s'allonge ensuite près de lui et vient le serrer contre son torse, comme un enfant ferait avec une peluche.

Une peluche salie et profondément abîmée.

* * *

 **NA : oui, je sais... une scène très dure, mais en même temps, le thème c'est un clan de yakuzas, ça ne pouvait pas sentir la rose non plus...**


	3. Le procès

**Chapitre 3 :** Le procès

* * *

Shûhei a peu dormi. Entre ses deux fils qu'il a fallu rassurer et l'inquiétude qui est en train de le dévorer de l'intérieur, le repos a été de courte durée. Pas besoin de se demander où ils sont. Ils sont revenus dans cet enfer qu'ils ont quitté tragiquement douze ans plus tôt. L'inimaginable s'est produit, le clan les a retrouvés.

Hier soir, après avoir été séparé de son frère et de sa sœur ainsi que des deux hommes qui les ont élevés, ils ont dû patienter pendant deux bonnes heures, avant d'être regroupés dans une sorte de suite. Dotée de deux chambres et d'un salon, elles se sont révélées à mille lieux du confort spartiate des cellules dans lesquelles ils avaient dû attendre précédemment. Seul point négatif : Kensei et Kisuke n'étaient pas de la partie et les trois jeunes adultes ont commencé à se ronger les sangs, allant jusqu'à douter de leur survie.

Shûhei n'a eu aucun mal à reconnaître ceux qui les ont pris en charge. Zaraki et ses sbires. Les pires du clan, ceux qu'on envoie pour faire la sale besogne. Du moins c'était le cas à l'époque. Le brun se remémore à quel point le fils de Yamamoto l'impressionnait lorsqu'il était enfant. Un baraqué de près de deux mètres, qui au beau temps, se baladait le torse à moitié dénudé, révélant les nombreuses cicatrices laissées par des combats au corps à corps. Il se souvient même qu'il terrifiait les jumeaux. Ichigo et Orihime avaient pris l'habitude de se planquer dès qu'il arrivait dans la même pièce qu'eux.

Il sent Gabriel bouger dans son sommeil. Il caresse les cheveux corbeau, similaires au sien. Son aîné lui ressemble trait pour trait, si ce n'est la couleur de ses yeux. Il a hérité des iris bleus de sa mère, tout comme son frère Théodore. Celui qu'il considère comme son bébé et dont la teinte de la chevelure est châtain clair, un peu plus foncée que celle de sa mère. Une mère que le pauvre ange n'a pas connue puisqu'elle est morte en le mettant au monde.

Caroline. Elle lui manque tellement, sa jeune et souriante épouse.

Comment aurait-elle réagi face à une situation pareille ? Elle les aurait rassurés d'un mot doux et sûrement faits rire à l'occasion. Mais elle n'est plus là pour les épauler et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Qui sait si ces brutes ne se seraient pas débarrassées d'elle comme d'un objet usagé ! C'est ainsi que l'on procède dans le clan avec ceux qu'il n'a pas choisis.

Les sens en alerte, il entend du bruit dans la pièce à côté. Avec précaution, il se détache de ses deux ventouses sur pattes et se lève. Il franchit le seuil conduisant au petit salon. Il referme la porte dès qu'il voit Ichigo, les cheveux en pétard et des cernes sous les yeux. Son frère est déjà terriblement marqué par cette épreuve et ça lui vrille les intestins. Ichigo parle peu, préférant la plupart du temps rester en retrait. Il n'est pas à proprement parlé un timide, car il sait se faire entendre et peut même exploser si cela se révèle nécessaire. Et c'est bien ce qui inquiète Shûhei. Allez savoir comment Ichigo va réagir face aux membres du clan quand ils voudront prendre leur vie en mains, ce qui ne manquera pas d'arriver.

\- « Salut », marmonne le rouquin.

\- « Salut, Ichi. T'as réussi à dormir ? »

\- « Très tôt ce matin… enfin, je suppose. Et les petits ? »

\- « Ils dorment à poings fermés. »

\- « Tant mieux. Ils en ont besoin, après… »

Ichigo fait une pause, l'air hagard. Shûhei voit des larmes poindre sous ses paupières. Son frère craque rarement. C'est sans doute trop pour lui. Il se dirige dans sa direction et le prend dans ses bras.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est fini la liberté… », chuchote le plus jeune en pleurant.

\- « Je sais », ne peut que répondre son aîné.

Il lui caresse les cheveux comme il aime le faire avec ses enfants et le serre fort contre lui. Il faisait cela lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et qu'Ichigo s'était fait mal. C'est toujours vers lui que le rouquin venait, tout comme Orihime s'est toujours naturellement tournée vers son jumeau. Lui se doit d'être fort pour son frère qui en retour l'est pour leur sœur.

\- « Shû, on est revenu dans cette vie de cauchemar… une vie où on est probablement les proch… »

La main du brun vient se poser sur la bouche de son frère, qui le regarde brusquement les yeux écarquillés. Un regard entendu et Ichigo comprend qu'il vaut mieux qu'ils surveillent leurs paroles. Il est plus que probable qu'on les écoute, et l'idée d'avoir perdu le contrôle de sa vie fait redoubler les pleurs du rouquin.

\- « Ça va aller. On est vivants et ensembles… »

Ichigo se recule et fixe les iris sombres, puis il lâche sombrement : « Oui, pour le moment… »

\- « Alors vous aussi, vous pensez qu'on va nous séparer ? »

D'un même mouvement, les deux frères se retournent vers Orihime qui vient de rentrer dans le salon. La mine défaite, la jeune femme baisse des yeux remplis de larmes. Anéantie par cette constatation, elle est néanmoins soulagée de sentir ses deux frères l'enlacer à l'étouffer.

\- « T'inquiète sœurette », commence Shûhei. « On fera tout pour ne pas se perdre de vue. On va se battre, nous sommes des Kurosaki, n'oubliez pas ! »

\- « Et moi qui pensais que votre nom, c'était Shiba. Comme quoi, on sait pas toujours tout. »

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ils n'ont pas réalisé qu'une tierce personne venait d'entrer.

' _Comment ce mastodonte peut se déplacer sans faire de bruit'_ , se demande Ichigo.

Shûhei est venu se mettre devant les jumeaux, en guise de protection. Zaraki l'observe, pris d'un étrange sentiment. Il est à la fois amusé par la bravade et étonné de revoir ce regard noir. Celui-là même qu'Isshin pouvait lancer et face auquel lui, le grand Zaraki, était intimidé. Isshin l'a toujours impressionné par sa droiture et son esprit de famille.

\- « Du calme, gamin ! J'suis pas venu pour me battre. Vous, les enfants _Shiba_ , vous avez de la chance. Tout le monde s'est déplacé rien que pour vous voir. »

\- « Je ne me souviens pas que nous ayons demandé à les voir eux », répond Shûhei, du venin dans la voix. « On se passait très bien de ces gens. Et de vous aussi ! »

\- « C'est dommage que tu penses comme ça Shûhei _Shiba_. Parce que tu vois, toi, tu as manqué au clan. »

Une femme au regard d'une grande bonté vient de rentrer dans la pièce. Elle jette un regard de réprimande vers Zaraki qui étonnamment, ne regimbe pas. Puis elle se tourne vers la fratrie et leur sourit.

\- « Vous devriez aller vous rafraîchir. Autant être à votre avantage, face à cette bande de requins », glisse-t-elle en jetant à nouveau un regard en coin vers le brun qui se contente de lever les yeux au plafond. « Pendant votre absence, je veillerai sur vos enfants, Shûhei Kurosaki. »

\- « Pas question ! », se met à crier Ichigo.

\- « Je ne quitterai pas mes enfants ! », décrète Shûhei.

\- « Allons, allons, vous voulez vraiment faire subir cette épreuve à de si jeunes enfants ? »

Ça leur fait mal de le reconnaître mais cette femme qu'ils n'ont jamais vue, a raison. En outre, elle les a appelés Kurosaki. Une chose qui compte à leurs yeux.

\- « Suis-je bête, je ne me suis même pas présentée. Je m'appelle Restu Unohana, je suis le bras droit du clan Yamamoto et aussi le médecin du clan. Ah, j'oubliais ! Je suis accessoirement l'une des ex-épouses de ce grand escogriffe », fait-elle avec un signe de la tête en direction de Zaraki qui hausse les épaules.

Les trois Kurosaki ont les yeux ronds de découvrir que non seulement Zaraki a été marié, mais qu'en plus il l'a été plus d'une fois. A partir de ce moment, ils regardent d'un autre œil cette femme qui pourrait bien cacher son jeu. Le fait qu'elle soit médecin joue en sa faveur. En revanche, son accointance avec Zaraki est clairement néfaste.

\- « Comment puis-je vous faire confiance pour vous confier mes propres enfants ? »

\- « T'as pas l'choix, bonhomme ! »

\- « Kenpachi ! »

La sévérité du ton ouvre un nouvel horizon à Shûhei qui a peut-être trop vite jugé cette femme atypique.

\- « J'ai moi-même une fille que j'aime plus que tout. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, Shûhei Kurosaki », conclut-elle en s'inclinant face au brun.

\- « Bon, on va pas y passer la journée. Je vous rappelle que des gens vous attendent. »

\- « Madame Unohana ? » la brune se tourne vers la seule représentante féminine de la fratrie. « Pouvez-vous nous donner des nouvelles d'oncle Kensei et d'oncle Kisuke ? »

\- « Ce sont pas vos oncles ! », assène Zaraki qui n'apprécie pas la tournure de cette conversation.

Restu regarde son ancien mari avec colère. Comment peut-il manquer à ce point de sensibilité ? Est-ce la culpabilité d'avoir commis hier soir un acte aussi ignoble ? Elle sait l'homme peu enclin à ménager ceux autour de lui, mais il a toujours eu de l'affection pour elle et pour ses enfants. La famille est son point d'ancrage. Alors elle a beaucoup de difficultés à comprendre pourquoi il est allé jusqu'à…

 _Ce matin, aux aurores_

 _La femme se tient derrière la porte de la chambre à coucher, indécise quant à la conduite à tenir. Pour sa défense, elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle va trouver juste derrière. Kenpachi a été très succinct dans ses explications. Seul élément certain, c'est au médecin que le chef de clan a recours. Munie de sa trousse de praticien, elle lève la main et l'abat sur la porte. En vacances avec Jinta, Ururu et Yachiru au bord de la mer, elle est rentrée hier en fin de journée, et n'est par conséquent pas au courant du retour forcé des membres retrouvés de la famille Shiba._

 _Trois petits coups suffisent pour que le panneau de bois s'ouvre et révèle la stature massive de Zaraki._

 _\- « Ah t'es déjà là ? »_

 _Penchant la tête sur le côté, elle le regarde, les sourcils froncés._

 _\- « Cela semblait urgent, non ? »_

 _\- « Ouais, ouais. Vas-y entre, ton patient est encore allongé dans le lit. Monsieur vient de se réveiller. »_

 _Si elle est surprise, elle se garde bien de le montrer. Elle se dirige vers le lit, et malgré sa retenue légendaire, elle a un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle découvre le visage de Kisuke Urahara. Elle ne l'a pas revu depuis plus d'une décennie, mais elle se souvient de cet homme charmant et intelligent et il ne fait aucun doute que cet homme chiffonné et mal à l'aise est bel et bien Urahara._

 _D'un regard ne souffrant aucun refus, elle quémande des explications que le géant brun est ravi de lui donner._

 _\- « On a ramené les fuyards au bercail. »_

 _Faisant le rapprochement avec la disparition inexpliquée des deux hommes, un autre nom lui revient en mémoire. Un nom qu'elle s'empresse d'énoncer à voix haute : « Kensei Muguruma ? »_

 _\- « Il est avec Hirako. »_

 _Réveillé et silencieux depuis l'arrivée de cette femme avec qui il a déjà discuté dans un passé lointain, Urahara en profite pour tendre l'oreille. Il est soulagé d'apprendre que son ami est encore de ce monde, bien qu'il se demande légitimement dans quel état. Il oublie bien vite Kensei pour revenir à un sujet plus important. L'homme et la femme sont en train de parler des enfants._

 _\- « J'ai bien entendu : les enfants d'Isshin et Masaki ne sont pas morts ? »_

 _\- « Eh non ! Lui et Kensei s'étaient barrés avec eux. Tout ce petit beau monde vivait en France. »_

 _\- « Mais et Masaki ? »_

 _\- « Pas trouvée. Vous en avez fait quoi ? »_

 _Le souvenir de l'assassinat de la rousse ramène son lot de tristesse. Les soupçons de la défunte réveillent la méfiance en Kisuke, et son cerveau de génie commence à élaborer une histoire, de préférence plausible. Le genre que le clan n'ira pas vérifier._

 _\- « Elle est morte dans un accident de la route », lâche-t-il, un air triste non feint sur le visage._

 _\- « Les enfants, ils vont bien au moins ? »_

 _\- « Maintenant qu'ils sont retenus contre leur gré ?... Ou avant que des brutes ne débarquent dans leur vie en fracassant tout sur leur passage ? », demande-t-il._

 _Avec un bonheur tout en retenue, Restu redécouvre le sarcasme légendaire d'Urahara. Malgré qu'il semble mal en point, l'homme a encore cette étincelle de défi dans les yeux, la même dont il usait et abusait avec Soi Fong, la jeune protégée de Yoruichi. Combien de fois a-t-il réussi à faire tourner en bourrique la pauvre fille !_

 _\- « Ils ont vécu loin de toute cette violence, alors imaginez ce qu'ils ont pu ressentir ! », rajoute le blond sur un ton aigre._

 _\- « Ouais, bah si tu les avait pas emmenés loin de cette violence comme tu dis, ils y seraient habitués ! »_

 _Face à la bêtise de son supérieur, Retsu ne peut s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond. Elle est une femme et elle comprend qu'on ait voulu sauver les trois enfants, surtout les deux garçons, du sort terrible qui leur était destiné._

 _\- « Je voulais surtout savoir s'ils ne sont pas blessés. Voyez-vous, monsieur Urahara, » petit regard vers Zaraki, « certains ici ont tendance à en faire des tonnes. Précisément face à des gens peu habitués à cette violence. »_

 _\- « On n'a fait que les ramener. Personne n'a été blessé, même les deux tous petits. »_

 _\- « Quels tous petits ? », s'inquiète la femme, le visage sincèrement alarmé._

 _\- « Shûhei est veuf et il a deux enfants », lui explique Kisuke._

 _\- « Quel âge si je puis me permettre ? »_

 _\- « Gabriel a trois ans et Théo, enfin Théodore, vient de fêter ses treize mois. »_

 _\- « Mon dieu ! Si jeunes et peut-être déjà traumatisés. »_

 _\- « Arrête ton mélodrame ! Puisque j'te dis que personne n'a été blessé. »_

 _\- « Il ne suffit pas de voir des chairs sanguinolentes pour décider qu'une personne est blessée ou pas. Il existe des blessures bien plus graves que celles subies physiquement, surtout lorsque des enfants en sont les victimes. »_

 _\- « Ouais, ouais, les mots font mal, je connais la chanson. On les a extraits avec un minimum de bobos. C'est sûr qu'il a fallu casser quelques portes… »_

 _\- « Vraiment ? Mais nom d'une pipe pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir en me demandant de prendre ma trousse ? », commence à s'agacer la brune._

 _Zaraki semble subitement mal à l'aise. Pas facile d'avouer à haute voix un acte aussi répugnant que celui dont il s'est rendu coupable sur le blond. De son côté, le blond rougit de honte, songeant que décidément, rien ne lui sera épargné._

 _\- « C'est pour lui », montre Zaraki d'un mouvement de la main. « J'ai été un peu brutal cette nuit. Bon, je vous laisse, je vais prendre ma douche. »_

 _Le brun commence à amorcer un demi-tour, lorsqu'il se retourne brusquement et ajoute sur un ton ferme : « Restu, tu me le remets sur pied et seulement ça ! »_

 _Retour au présent_

\- « Allez-vous préparer, les enfants », leur demande-t-elle sur un ton bienveillant.

Une fois sortis de la pièce, Restu pose un regard sur son ex-mari.

\- « Quoi encore ? »

\- « Tu es trop dur avec eux. N'oublie pas qu'on vient de les arracher à leur vie et qu'ils viennent de perdre deux repères importants pour eux. »

\- « Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si les deux autres… »

La femme lève la main, instaurant immédiatement le silence à cet homme qu'à première vue, rien ne paraît ébranler.

\- « Je connais cette litanie de phrases toutes faites, épargne-les moi ! Je ne suis pas une nouvelle recrue. Et puis, tu risques de réveiller les deux petits. »

\- « Tu peux utiliser tous les beaux mots que tu connais, mais ils restent des traîtres ! », chuchote Zaraki en fulminant.

\- « C'est pour ça que tu as fait subir les pires outrages à Kisuke Urahara ? »

\- « Il méritait une punition et il est pas mort que je sache ! »

\- « Dis-moi, Kenpachi, si _toi_ , tu étais mort comme Isshin et que ton cher père m'avait ordonné d'épouser ce sous-homme, n'aurais-tu pas aimé que je puisse trouver de l'aide pour protéger Jinta ? »

Le brun se contente de grogner dans sa barbe. Des cinq années de leur mariage, il n'a jamais su tenir tête à cette sacrée bonne femme, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va y arriver.

\- « La vérité, Kenpachi, c'est que Kisuke Urahara et Kensei Muguruma n'ont jamais eu le choix dans cette affaire, et il faudra un jour que vous vous en rendiez tous compte », décrète la femme sur un ton ferme, avant de murmurer pour elle-même : « J'espère juste que vous le ferez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

* * *

Tenant sa sœur par la main, Ichigo progresse dans le long couloir, suivant Shûhei qui instinctivement a pris leur tête, juste derrière Zaraki. Ils ont descendu un grand escalier et traversé un hall et maintenant, ils viennent de pénétrer dans ce large couloir. Une porte se dresse à son extrémité. Dotée de battants en bois, le jeune homme la fixe, sans pouvoir en détacher les yeux, sans pouvoir la dissocier de la fin de toutes leurs libertés. Du plus profond de lui, il sait que cette entrevue avec les pontes du clan sera un duel. Il sait aussi que, quelle que soit leur envie d'en découdre, ils perdront ce duel.

Au moment où Zaraki fait un signe de la main pour que les deux gardes postés de chaque côté de l'entrée se meuvent et ouvrent chacun un battant, Ichigo prend une grande inspiration. Il voit devant lui son frère se redresser fièrement, et il sent sa sœur se tendre. Sans se départir de sa détermination à affronter la situation bien en face, il lui serre la main pour lui transmettre un peu de courage. Elle lui répond de la même façon mais garde les yeux baissés.

La salle est immense, avec de chaque côté des personnes assises sur lesquelles il ne s'attarde pas, gardant les yeux rivés sur le monument qui se tient dans le fond, sur une petite estrade. Le vieux est toujours là, assis sur ce trône ridicule, les deux mains posées sur sa canne au pommeau d'argent. Les yeux plissés, il attend que ses invités forcés viennent se placer là où ils seront le point de mire de tous, et là où il pourra les dominer. Du moins où il aura l'impression d'être leur maître.

Zaraki s'est stoppé à plusieurs mètres de l'estrade. Il se tourne et d'un regard noir, leur intime l'ordre de ne pas bouger d'un pouce. Faisant fi de l'air peu amène du brun, il voit Ichigo tracter avec douceur sa sœur pour la positionner à côté de Shûhei, juste entre eux, sur une même ligne. Mieux encore, sur un même front. Le géant a un rictus amusé par l'esprit rebelle de ce rouquin qui représente bien le côté batailleur des Shiba. Encore une fois, il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer l'esprit de famille de ces trois jeunes adultes. Isshin serait fier de ses enfants.

Pour Ichigo, il ne fait aucun doute que leur position a été savamment étudiée. Probablement au millimètre. Ils sont visibles de chacun des responsables de clan. A l'image de son aîné, il se garde bien de bouger la tête pour les regarder. Ce serait leur donner trop d'importance, il en est convaincu.

Pourtant, une personne a bien du mal à ne pas se jeter sur eux. Une personne dans l'assistance est heureuse au-delà du possible de retrouver cette famille qu'elle croyait à jamais perdue. Kûkaku Shiba reste stoïque, mais c'est dur. Dur de ne pas laisser ses larmes de joie couler alors qu'elle retrouve la prestance d'Isshin en Shûhei et qu'elle découvre en Ichigo un parfait sosie de Kaien, le sourire en moins. _'Bon sang, comme il lui ressemble !'_ Et que dire de la douceur de cette jeune femme qui lui rappelle tant Masaki dans ses jeunes années. Non, elle doit rester de marbre parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'elle. Elle s'est battue pour ne pas être mise sur la touche, elle, la dernière représentante vivante de cette famille si ancienne. Quoiqu'elle n'est plus la seule. Ils sont quatre. Non, ils sont six avec les deux petits. Surtout ne pas oublier que la relève est déjà assurée. La famille Shiba ne s'éteindra pas de sitôt, elle y veillera coûte que coûte.

\- « Bienvenus chez vous, enfants du clan Shiba ! Votre famille est là pour vous accueillir… »

\- « Vous n'êtes pas de notre famille », énonce calmement Shûhei.

\- « IL SUFFIT ! », tonne l'ancêtre. « Vous appartenez au clan et en tant que tels, vous obéirez à la hiérarchie du clan ! »

Sur la gauche, Shunsui Kyôraku tourne les yeux en rond et lâche un micro soupir. Plus que tout, il abhorre ce genre de démonstration verbale où celui qui gueule le plus fort est celui qui gagne. De son point de vue, un peu de psychologie aurait pour une fois été bien utile, plutôt que d'essayer de soumettre des personnes qui ont vécu pendant si longtemps sans rendre de compte au clan. Allez demander à Genryusai Yamamoto de réfléchir plutôt que de crier ! Autant pisser dans un violon, ce serait tout aussi efficace. La seule chose qu'il va obtenir, c'est d'éloigner encore plus ces trois jeunes gens. Avoir des membres méfiants, voire timorés, ça ne donne rien de bon. Comme il se trompe au sujet de ces membres qu'il pense avoir déchiffrés.

\- « Alors, c'est ça ? », demande son filleul en ricanant et en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, affichant résolument aux yeux de ce clan honni qu'il n'est pas impressionné par le vieux tyran.

Oui, Shunsui constate avec bonheur qu'il se trompe lourdement sur ces Shiba qu'il ne connait pas. A bien y songer, il aurait dû se douter qu'Isshin Shiba n'aurait pas engendré des chiffes molles. Même s'il réserve son jugement sur les jumeaux, côté caractère, l'aîné est posé et nullement impressionnable.

\- « Votre accueil ressemble singulièrement à un procès. De quoi sommes-nous accusés au juste ? »

Shûhei n'est pas inconscient de ce qu'il provoque chez le vieux. Les lèvres pincées et le visage rougeaud, le grand manitou en chef est clairement en train de perdre la face, ce qui promet une grosse colère dans pas longtemps. Shûhei n'en a cure. Il devrait agir modérément, ne serait-ce que dans l'intérêt de ses enfants et des jumeaux, mais il est incapable d'endiguer la rage qui monte inexorablement en lui.

Pas très loin d'Ichigo, juste à côté de Kyôraku, un homme a les yeux focalisés sur ce ténébreux à l'air téméraire. La posture déterminée, le charme sombre, les yeux si noirs qu'on s'y perdrait, tout chez lui trouve un écho dans l'esprit de Sosûke Aizen. Dès que Zaraki est entré dans la pièce, le chef de la famille Aizen a été attiré par Shûhei. Il est même surpris de l'être car le côté gorille d'Isshin était loin de trouver grâce à ses yeux. Sans doute la douceur de son épouse aura permis de créer des enfants aussi beaux, car les deux autres le sont indéniablement.

\- « SILENCE ! Vous parlerez quand on vous y autorisera ! »

\- « Permettez, j'aimerais répondre à Shûhei. Il est vraiment dommage que mon filleul nous assimile à des jurés », intervient Kyôraku avec sur le visage un mélange de bouderie et de surprise. Comme les autres le regardent avec suspicion, il lance à la cantonade : « Oui, j'ai bien dit des jurés et sans vouloir vous vexer, maître Yama, si on est dans un procès, il ne fait aucun doute que vous êtes le méchant juge. »

Un sourire vient étirer les lèvres de plusieurs membres, parmi lesquels Aizen, Stark et même Zaraki. Le fait même que des chefs de clan sourient à la blague du plus blagueur d'entre eux, interdit à Yamamoto de beugler à nouveau. Ce petit intermède aura eu un mérite indéniable, celui d'attirer le regard des trois Shiba vers le côté gauche de la salle, permettant à Aizen d'admirer à loisirs le visage parfait de Shûhei. Pendant quelques secondes, il a même échangé un regard avec les iris d'encre, le remuant au-delà du possible. Même Orihime redresse la tête. Personne jusqu'alors n'avait pu rencontrer son regard gris et un homme froid en est chaviré, sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie.

\- « Shûhei, en dépit du fait que vous ne soyez pas ravis d'être parmi nous, moi Shunsui Kyôraku, chef du clan Kyôraku, je suis content de vous revoir et heureux que les enfants d'Isshin et de Masaki soient en vie et d'aussi fiers adultes. »

La déclaration faite, le brun à l'air alangui et moqueur incline légèrement la tête. Les trois jeunes gens répondent du même mouvement, prouvant à ceux qui en doutaient que leur éloignement du clan, ne fait pas d'eux des sauvages mal élevés.

Au fond de la pièce, Yamamoto ronge son frein. Il ne peut publiquement désavouer l'un des chefs, mais à l'intérieur de lui, l'énervement bouillonne. Rien ne semble se passer comme il avait prévu et s'il n'y remet pas bon ordre, les choses risquent de lui échapper. Déjà hier, il n'a pu obtenir la mort immédiate des deux traîtres, son propre fils allant jusqu'à le contrer.

\- « La fierté impose de faire face à son destin, pas de le fuir. »

\- « A quel destin faites-vous allusion ? A celui de devenir la victime d'un pédophile ? »

Des murmures se répandent dans la pièce. Le sujet est très sensible car il rappelle une époque où le clan a failli à sa tâche de protection, bien que Yamamoto n'ait alors subi aucune remontrance, et encore moins montré un quelconque remord d'avoir osé prendre cette décision.

Mal à l'aise que Shûhei aborde cet épisode, Shinji Hirako se tortille sur sa chaise. Il sent clairement au-dessus de lui le regard de Kûkaku. Un regard de reproche, il en est certain. Après le vif échange avec Kensei, il aurait aimé que personne ne parle de ça. Il regarde sur le côté et bien évidemment, c'est Yoruichi cette fois qui le scrute, semblant lui demander silencieusement d'intervenir. Alors il regarde ailleurs, car il ne saurait se faire remarquer. Peu importe qu'il passe pour un lâche de ne pas défendre son clan, son sang, sa famille. La seule chose qui le préoccupe, c'est de pouvoir jouer un second round face à Kensei. De le faire plier, même si c'est au détriment de ses neveux et de sa nièce.

\- « Vous n'avez pas à discuter les décisions du clan ! Ni hier, ni aujourd'hui ! Nous allons maintenant vous faire part de nos décisions. »

Coyote Stark redresse la tête. Il paraissait jusque-là endormi, et si tel était le cas, la surprise vient de le réveiller.

' _Nos décisions ? Mais nous n'avons rien décidé…'_ , se fait-il mentalement la remarque. Il jette un œil face à lui et trouve dans les yeux de Kyôraku la même incompréhension. Le brun est tout aussi surpris que lui, de même que Byakuya Kuchiki qui fronce les sourcils de désapprobation devant un manquement aux règles de fonctionnement du clan. Leur avis compte tout autant que celui de Yamamoto, et le vieux l'aurait-il oublié ?

\- « Orihime Shiba, vous vivrez dans la sécurité du clan Yamamoto, sous la responsabilité de Kenpachi Zaraki et accessoirement de Restu Unohana. » Zaraki fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant pas du tout que son père considère son ex-épouse comme un vulgaire accessoire. « Vous apprendrez à devenir une femme d'intérieur émérite, le temps que nous vous trouvions un mari convenable. »

L'avenir horrible qui lui est promis arrache un cri à la jeune femme, qui met ses mains devant sa bouche d'effroi. Ichigo a déjà posé son bras sur ses épaules pour la réconforter et Shûhei s'est avancé.

\- « JAMAIS ! Vous m'entendez, jamais ! Orihime est majeure et libre de ses choix. Elle n'épousera certainement pas l'un de vos pantins, Yamamoto ! »

\- « Comment osez-vous me défier ? »

\- « Il vous défie comme Jimon, mon père, ou comme Isshin, mon frère, l'aurait fait si l'un comme l'autre avaient été présents ! Ces enfants doivent être mis sous ma responsabilité, je suis leur tante…. »

\- « Taisez-vous, FEMME ! Hirako, veuillez tenir votre petit personnel ! »

Le blond sursaute face à la réprimande et des murmures de désapprobation enflent dans la salle. L'insulte faite à un héritier de l'une des familles ne passe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Yamamoto manque cruellement de diplomatie et il va chèrement le payer. Yoruichi s'est avancée d'un pas, avec l'intention évidente d'en découdre. Au dernier moment, elle est retenue par la main de son époux.

\- « Dois-je vous rappeler, maître Yamamoto, que non seulement vous venez d'insulter Kûkaku, héritière du clan Shiba, mais aussi tous ceux qui occupent un poste inférieur à celui de chef de clan, entre autres votre petit-fils et mon épouse, l'héritière du clan Shiôhin. Je ne saurai vous conseiller de prendre garde à vos paroles. »

Le ton de Coyote Stark est aussi acéré qu'un fil à beurre. L'homme n'est pas méchant et intervient rarement, s'exprimant toujours de manière concise. Cette fois, il regarde de coin leur chef à tous, et une haine que personne n'aurait jamais pu associer à cet homme, vient de traverser ses iris. Coyote Stark aime éperdument sa femme. Il est aussi très à cheval sur la hiérarchie et le respect dû aux grandes familles dont il fait partie intégrante.

Face à lui, Grimmjow s'est tendu. En bon macho qu'il est, il n'avait pas envisagé la remarque de son aïeul sous cet angle. Non pas qu'il doute des capacités d'une Yoruichi, d'une Kûkaku ou d'une Soi Fong. C'est juste qu'il se trouve supérieur car il est persuadé d'être plus fort physiquement qu'une femme. Maintenant, il se rend compte à quel point le vieux peut mépriser ses gens comme sa propre famille. Et lui aussi, pose un regard méchant sur Yamamoto.

La tension devient palpable.

\- « Et qui a décidé de cela ? », demande fort à propos Kyôraku.

\- « Shunsui Kyôraku, il est nécessaire de prendre des décisions concernant ces jeunes gens. De plus, par le passé, la famille Shiba a fait preuve de faiblesse… »

Le mot fait mal et c'est la deuxième fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures qu'il est prononcé. Il fallait peut-être en arriver là pour que Shinji réagisse enfin. Il n'est pas le fils légitime, mais il a du sang Shiba en lui et personne n'insultera son père.

\- « La famille Shiba a perdu trois de ses membres en peu de temps. Des forces de la nature et des leaders nés qui plus est. Combien de clan n'aurait pas été chamboulé par une tragédie comme celle-là ? Traverser ce genre de situation ne fait pas de nous des faibles, maître Yamamoto ! Je vous prierai de cesser d'insulter la famille Shiba ! »

Kûkaku a la bouche ouverte. Elle est estomaquée par cette réaction qui en surprend plus d'un. Se serait-elle trompée sur son demi-frère ? D'un naturel conciliant, Shinji semblait toujours répugner à défendre les droits du clan, face aux ordres du vieux. Il vient pourtant de défendre l'honneur des Shiba, et c'est tellement inattendu.

\- « Comme l'a souligné énergiquement ma sœur, la place d'Orihime Shiba est parmi sa famille. De même que ses frères et ses neveux. »

La demande du chef de famille est tout à fait légitime. Le vieux le sait. Mais il a plus d'une corde à son arc et il compte recourir à tous les subterfuges possibles pour arriver à ses fins.

\- « Un contrat de mariage a été négocié entre les familles Shiba et Kuchiki. Ichigo Kurosaki est promis à Rukia Kuchiki. Il l'épousera le mois prochain. »

\- « QUOI ! Non, mais ça va pas le vieux ! Je n'épouserai aucune femme, je suis gay moi ! »

\- « SILENCE ! », rugit Yamamoto.

\- « SILENCE VOUS-MÊME ! Ce n'est pas vous qui allez dicter ma vie. Je me fous de votre contrat de mariage. De toute façon, jamais mes parents n'auraient signé un truc pareil. »

\- « Il a été signé par votre grand-père et le mien, Ichigo Shiba. »

Byakuya Kuchiki s'est cru un devoir d'intervenir. Tous ces cris heurtent ses oreilles délicates. Jusque-là personne n'avait entendu la voix du plus jeune des frères, et le brun ne peut que l'en remercier. Accueillir ce jeune homme fougueux au sien du clan Kuchiki, très peu pour lui. Il préfèrerait autant épouser la jeune Orihime. Elle lui plait et il ne s'en cache pas. Reste à faire avaler la pilule à cet orgueilleux de Yamamoto.

Pour Rukia, qui est docilement assise à ses côtés, il s'en chargera une fois rentré au manoir Kuchiki. Il sait la jeune fille impatiente de s'unir au rouquin. Elle connait son rôle de future épouse depuis son plus jeune âge puisque toute son éducation l'y a préparé. Lorsqu'elle a appris le retour des Shiba, elle n'a eu de cesse de lui poser avec une excitation agaçante et non conforme à l'attitude qu'on attend d'une jeune fille de la noblesse, des questions au sujet de son promis. Étrangement, Byakuya a découvert que depuis qu'elle a posé ses yeux sur Ichigo, un air de contentement absolu a envahi son visage. Serait-elle elle aussi séduite par un Shiba ?

\- « Vous voyez, vous ne pouvez pas refuser sans mettre l'honneur de votre famille en jeu », tente Yamamoto avec un sourire qui le fait paraître encore plus vieux.

\- « Je m'appelle Ichigo _Kurosaki_ et je me fiche de l'honneur des Shiba. Il était où l'honneur des Shiba et de tous les autres lorsque nous étions menacés par ce monstre de Barragan ? »

Ichigo a les bras tendus et les poings serrés. Les jambes écartées et bien ancrées sur le sol, il est à la fois terrifiant et magnifique. Shûhei craignait une explosion de sa part. L'explosion a eu lieu et il est fier de son frère. Il ne le dissuadera pas de se battre, surtout contre une décision comme celle-là. Il sait à quel point ça a été difficile pour Ichigo de s'avouer à lui-même, puis plus tard à eux, qu'il était homosexuel. Le marier à une femme serait la pire des choses à lui faire subir.

Sosûke est en train de dévisager le frère cadet. Il reconnait volontiers que le jeune homme est charmant et son côté rebelle est un trait très intéressant. Dompter un chat sauvage tel que lui émoustillerait plus d'un homme. Physiquement, il possède comme son aîné, un corps attirant, bien que sa taille soit plus petite. Cerise sur le gâteau, il est gay, tout comme lui. Pourtant, quelque chose le gêne. Il porte ses yeux sur Shûhei et comprend que le choix ne lui appartient plus. Et puis, ce fauve-là aussi sera difficile à dominer.

Derrière lui, Grimmjow a reçu le choc de sa vie. Lui qui avait tôt fait de considérer le rouquin comme un timide sans intérêt, vient de recevoir une grande claque. _'Putain, il a gueulé au vieux de se la fermer ! Il me plait bien ce gamin !'_

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, maître Yamamoto, mais le contrat pourrait être rempli sans qu'Ichigo Shiba n'ait à épouser une femme. »

\- « Que voulez-vous dire, chef Kuchiki ? »

\- « Eh bien, ma sœur Rukia n'est pas la seule célibataire de la famille Kuchiki. Je suis moi-même veuf et j'envisage depuis quelques temps de me remarier… »

' _Mais oui, mon petit Byakuya, prends-nous pour des demeurés ! Dis plutôt que tu y songes depuis que la petite Orihime est entrée dans la pièce'_ , songe Kyôraku.

' _Le cœur de Bya-bo vient d'être touché, si ce n'est pas la nouvelle du siècle !'_ , semble renchérir l'esprit de Yoruichi.

Le brun détourne son regard de leur chef et vient le poser sur Orihime qui se tend imperceptiblement. Il se lève et s'incline pour faire sa demande sous le regard outré du vieux.

\- « Orihime Shiba, me ferez-vous l'honneur de devenir mon épouse, permettant à nos deux familles ce rapprochement désiré par nos aïeuls ? »

Toute personne assez fine pour lire entre les lignes, aura compris : ' _et ainsi éviter à votre frère jumeau d'épouser ma sœur_.'

Abasourdi, Ichigo est incapable de réagir. Il vient d'assister à une demande en mariage faite sous son nez par ce type plus vieux que sa petite sœur. Il refuse d'agréer à la demande de Yamamoto, ce n'est pas pour avaliser celle de Kuchiki. Le bonheur de sa sœur passe avant le sien.

\- « Il n'est pas question que mon frère ou ma sœur…. », intervient Shûhei avant d'être coupé par Ichigo.

\- « C'est à moi de… », qui est interrompu à son tour par Orihime dont la voix claire ne souffre d'aucune hésitation.

\- « J'accepte. »

* * *

Anemone33 : très contente de lire à nouveau tes commentaires. Effectivement, je pensais en avoir fini avec Bleach quand cette idée a surgi dans mon cerveau juste après la fin de la publication du Pari, et elle n'a jamais voulu en sortir depuis. Deux ans d'écritures par intermittence et voilà le résultat. L'univers y est un peu plus grave que mes précédentes histoires, mais la constante reste que je joue avec pas mal de personnages et que j'essaie de créer des couples atypiques. Kisuke-Zaraki est un challenge car de mon point de vue, il n'y a pas plus différent que ces deux hommes. Le côté brute de Zaraki et le fait qu'il soit un yakuza en promet de terrible à Urahara. Pour Kensei, tu découvriras au fil des chapitres son passé. Merci encore pour ta review.


	4. Le rire d'un enfant

**Chapitre 4 :** Le rire d'un enfant

* * *

\- « Non, Hime, ne fais pas ça ! », s'écrie Ichigo en prenant sa sœur par les épaules.

La jeune femme pose un doigt sur la bouche de son jumeau et lui fait un sourire qu'elle veut rassurant, mais qui suinte la tristesse et le renoncement.

\- « Ichi, tu ne peux pas te marier avec une femme, alors que moi, j'ai toujours eu l'intention de me marier avec un homme », fait-elle en tentant un peu d'humour, même si le cœur n'y est pas. « Ça arrive juste plus tôt que prévu. Et puis, tu m'as toujours fait passer avant toi. C'est un juste retour des choses, frérot… »

Les larmes commencent à dévaler les joues d'Ichigo. Il a compris qu'il vient de perdre un duel. Il ne s'attendait pas à le perdre face à sa sœur et au détriment de son bonheur à elle. De par derrière, Shûhei pose ses deux mains sur les épaules tremblantes d'Orihime. La jeune femme retourne la tête vers le brun.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas Shû, je suis sûre que monsieur Kuchiki saura être un époux bon et… compréhensif. »

Les iris gris se fixent avec détermination sur les yeux bleus de Byakuya, et celui-ci réalise brusquement que les jumeaux Shiba semblent partager la même fougue. Ce petit point qui lui hérissait le poil chez le jeune homme, le comble chez la jeune femme. Elle est belle et présente bien pour le rang qu'il occupe. Cerise sur le gâteau, elle est en plus dotée d'un caractère bien trempé. Que pourrait-il demander de plus à la vie ?

\- « Je vous le prouverai assurément », répond-il en s'inclinant.

Lorsqu'il rejoint son siège, il rencontre pendant quelques secondes le regard lourd de reproches de Rukia. Il appuie un peu le sien, et la jeune femme brune baisse les yeux, abandonnant la rébellion qu'elle semblait vouloir mener.

\- « Voilà une décision inattendue mais… », le vieux marque une pause pour choisis ses mots, « … qui convient à toutes les parties. Shûhei Shiba, votre comportement est en totale contradiction avec les règles et le code d'honneur qui régit le clan. Il vous reste des choses à apprendre. Vous avez certes engendré deux héritiers mâles, mais nous ne pouvons pas accepter qu'ils restent sous votre … »

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre, alors même que Shûhei et Ichigo s'apprêtaient à bondir sur le vieux, ayant compris l'intention de les séparer des deux petits derniers. Yamamoto est surpris que ce soit Sosûke qui ose l'interrompre.

\- « Je demande à accueillir au sein du clan Aizen, Shûhei Shiba et ses deux fils. »

\- « Et pourquoi donc ? », s'exclame Yamamoto.

\- « Simplement parce que je n'ai moi-même aucun héritier et que je n'en aurai jamais. »

\- « Sosûke, tu peux encore te marier. D'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à une… »

\- « Chef Aizen ! C'est ainsi que je dois être nommé dans l'enceinte de cette pièce. Je ne saurais vous rappeler, maître Yamamoto, les règles et le code d'honneur qui régissent le clan. »

' _Mais, c'est que ça devient fort intéressant ! Après le petit Byakuya, voilà que notre petit Sosûke veut aussi sa part du gâteau Shiba !'_

Le cerveau de Shunsui marche à plein régime et celui de Yoruichi, en mode écho, lui répond : _'La vache ! Les Shiba font des étincelles. Ils viennent de faire tomber deux des célibataires les plus endurcis du clan. Quoique Bya-bo s'est déjà marié. Mais ça compte pas, ça n'a duré que dix mois.'_

Le ton d'Aizen est froid et son grand-père a un mouvement de recul. Pour le moment, cette journée ne lui est pas favorable du tout.

\- « Je vous rappelle que je suis gay et que je ne compte pas faire l'autruche en allant épousant une femme. Je conviens toutefois qu'il me faut un héritier et il me semble que je pourrais adopter le plus jeune des fils de Shûhei Shiba… »

\- « Mes neveux ont déjà un père, l'auriez-vous oublié ? »

\- « Je ne l'oublie pas, Ichigo Shiba. Mais vous-même, auriez-vous oublié où vous vous trouvez et pourquoi ? »

Au petit jeu des phrases assassines, l'habileté d'Aizen surpasse de loin celle d'Ichigo. Shûhei pose une main sur le bras de son frère pour l'exhorter à se calmer. Il a décelé de l'envie dans le regard de cet homme dont il ne se souvient que très peu et cela le dégoûte. Il est loin d'être homophobe, son frère étant attirant par le même sexe, mais il ne s'imagine pas non plus partager des moments d'intimité avec un homme.

\- « Et je deviens quoi dans votre merveilleux petit plan ? »

\- « Oh, mais vous pourrez vivre avec vos deux fils et les élever dans une maison vous offrant tout le confort nécessaire à leur épanouissement. J'ajoute que rien ne vous obligera à participer à la vie du clan. Du moins directement, puisque vous serez mon compagnon. »

\- « J'aime les femmes, monsieur Aizen, c'est la raison pour laquelle, moi, j'ai deux fils ! »

L'insulte fait vriller les iris de Sosûke. Il n'aime pas à être flagorner devant un public.

\- « Vous pouvez toujours accepter l'alternative de maître Yamamoto qui vous éloignera définitivement de vos fils et vous apprendra comment obéir aux ordres du clan. »

\- « Une alternative qui me parait plus adéquat pour ce jeune impertinent ! Chef de clan Aizen, je ne donne pas mon aval à cette idée ! »

\- « Moi, je suis pour », s'invite aussitôt Kyôraku.

\- « Je suis d'accord pour ne pas séparer les deux enfants de leur père », énonce lentement Coyote Stark.

\- « Moi aussi », renchérit Kuchiki.

Reste deux hommes à se prononcer. Zaraki se souvient que Sosûke n'a pas opposé de veto à ce qu'il récupère son blond. Il sait qu'il est temps de lui renvoyer l'ascenseur.

\- « Je vote pour aussi. »

Kûkaku vient serrer l'épaule de Shinji dont le regard est évasif. Que veut-elle au juste ? Qu'il se batte contre ces deux décisions stupides ? Ou qu'il accède à celle d'Aizen, vu que l'autre est manifestement révoltante.

\- « Le clan Shiba donne son accord. Néanmoins, nous demandons un droit de visite pour les enfants. Après tout, nous sommes la famille. »

\- « Droit que je vous accorderai à ma convenance. »

Un hochement de tête et l'affaire semble entendue, ce qui révolte les deux jumeaux.

\- « Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est injuste ! », s'écrie Orihime.

\- « Vous n'avez que ce genre d'idée ? Nous coller dans les lits des uns et des autres. Vous nous prenez pour quoi au juste, des objets sexuels ? »

\- « Ichigo Shiba, ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit », tente de tempérer Shunsui. Inutile, Ichigo est trop remonté pour entendre raison.

\- « Vraiment ? Il y a douze ans, nous étions bons pour réchauffer le lit d'un pédophile, et aujourd'hui, rien n'a changé, sauf que nous sommes plus âgés, mais pas plus consentants ! »

\- « Exactement, t'as pas ton mot à dire ! » Ichigo se tourne vers la gauche, en direction du type qui se tient derrière Aizen. Des cheveux bleus et des yeux incroyables, l'homme a l'air du genre nerveux, à ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir. Le parfait stéréotype du mauvais garçon. « C'est à ton frangin de décider. Estimez-vous heureux car pour le moment, on vous offre des alternatives. Ç'a pas été le cas des deux autres »

L'allusion faite à Kisuke et Kensei radoucit brusquement Ichigo, qui ajoute en s'adressant à Aizen : « Pourquoi ne pas me choisir moi ? Je suis gay, Shûhei non. »

\- « Devrais-je vous expliquer, Ichigo Shiba, que l'attirance ne s'explique pas ? », répond l'autre en posant son menton dans sa main et en fixant outrageusement Shûhei.

Pendant les échanges, Shûhei s'est plongé dans ses pensées. L'idée même de ne plus revoir ses deux fils est insupportable. Il aurait l'impression de les abandonner et il ne pourrait pas y survivre. Et puis, il existe une infime chance que cet Aizen ne soit pas si terrible, non ? Il ferme brièvement les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration. Pas besoin de tergiverser plus encore. La réalité est simple : il n'a pas le choix.

\- « Très bien, j'accepte votre proposition, monsieur Aizen. »

\- « Je ne suis pas favorable à cette décision ! », s'emporte Yamamoto.

\- « Vous l'avez déjà dit, maître Yamamoto. Tout comme nous avons donné notre aval. La majorité gagne », est heureux de lâcher Kyôraku.

\- « J'espère, chef Aizen, que vous savez ce que vous faites. Bien, reste le dernier. Lui deviendra un apprenti pour devenir un lieutenant. Il sera sous ta responsabilité, Kenpachi. »

\- « J'ai pas envie de prendre de nouvelles recrues, avec toutes celles que j'ai déjà ! »

' _Et voilà que ça recommence. C'est marrant que ce soit sa propre famille qui lui mette des bâtons dans les roues',_ songe Shunsui.

' _Pauvre vieux décrépi. Trahi par les siens…'_ , résonne le cerveau de Yoruichi.

Pendant que le père et le fils argumentent et qu'Ichigo est horrifié par l'avenir qui se dessine pour lui, Grimmjow tape sur l'épaule de son cousin. Sosûke lève les yeux vers les iris lagon de son lieutenant.

\- « J'le veux », chuchote le bleuté.

\- « Tu veux prendre en charge une recrue ? », s'étonne le brun qui sait que ce n'est pas le genre de Grimmjow de jouer les mentors. Il en a une sainte horreur. Dès qu'il le peut, il refourgue cette tâche indigne à Nnoitra ou Yammy.

\- « Te fais pas plus idiot que t'es, Sosûke ! J'le veux comme toi tu veux son frère »

\- « Grimmjow, je ne te savais pas tourné vers les hommes », rétorque le brun avec un sourire amusé.

\- « Ouais, bah t'es peut-être mon supérieur, mais ça veut pas dire que je te raconte toute ma vie ! »

Intrigué et un peu curieux, Sosûke se redresse légèrement et vient murmurer : « Grimmjow, tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme ? »

\- « Non, enfin… pas entièrement. »

\- « Oh, mon cher cousin, il va falloir être plus clair, parce que je ne vois pas ce que tu entends par _pas entièrement_. Tu n'as pas mis complètement ta queue ou… »

\- « Putain, on est vraiment obligé de parler de ça maintenant ? J'me suis fait sucer par un mec et c'était bien mieux qu'avec une bonne-femme. Voilà, t'es content ! »

\- « Pas la peine de t'énerver, je le savais déjà. »

\- « Ah parce que toi, une meuf t'as déjà taillé une pipe ? »

\- « Une épreuve cauchemardesque dont je me serais bien passé, si tu veux tout savoir », lui répond le brun avec un frisson dans le dos.

\- « Si l'on vous dérange, chef Aizen, dites-le nous. »

\- « Pas du tout, maître Yamamoto. Grimmjow se proposait justement de prendre en charge le jeune Ichigo Shiba. Ainsi, il ne sera pas trop éloigné de sa famille. Du moins d'une partie de sa famille. »

Ichigo est anéanti, ce d'autant que Grimmjow lui lance un regard triomphant tout ce qu'il y a de plus dérangeant.

' _Ce mec a l'air aussi barré que Zaraki !'_ , songe Shûhei en étreignant l'épaule de son frère. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de voir du bon dans ce choix. Il aura l'occasion de voir son frère, même si le connaissant, il a bien du mal à le projeter dans cette nouvelle carrière, lui qui était promis à si bel avenir en tant que cuisinier.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser », interrompt Kyôraku. «... mais nous n'avons pas déterminé chez qui va séjourner Orihime avant son mariage. Elle ne peut décemment pas aller au manoir Kuchiki. Ce serait inconvenant. »

Que Shunsui prononce ce mot est presque à lui seul inconvenant et Yoruichi est incapable de retenir le ricanement qui la secoue. Toutefois, si l'emballage n'est pas adéquat, le contenu se révèle exact. Il a raison, Orihime doit être confiée à une autre famille. Du mois jusqu'au mariage.

\- « Je peux la prendre avec nous, le temps des préparatifs », propose Aizen.

Le brun n'est pas fou, il sait qu'il marque des points auprès de son futur compagnon. Tout est toujours bon à prendre lorsque vous devez mener un combat pour conquérir une personne. De plus, il a un cœur et pense qu'au fond, il serait injuste de séparer la fille du reste de la famille. A voir l'espoir dans les yeux de celle-ci, il est sûr que c'est la chose à faire.

\- « Chef Kyôraku, ne pourriez-vous pas la prendre chez vous ? Votre femme pourrait ainsi l'éduquer à son futur rôle d'épouse ? »

L'idée est tellement incongrue qu'elle attire immédiatement tous les regards des personnes présentes sans exception. Le fait d'associer dans une même phrase le mot éducation et rôle d'épouse avec Matsumoto Kyôraku est hilarant. Seul hic, c'est Yamamoto qui vient de faire cette proposition et Yamamoto ne donne jamais dans l'humour.

' _Heureusement que Matsumoto n'est pas là. Elle se serait pissée dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va se marrer quand je vais lui raconter ça !'_ , pouffe intérieurement Shunsui.

' _Mais il lui manque vraiment une case au vieux !'_ , explose d'un rire mental Yoruichi.

' _La sénilité semble l'avoir gagné plus tôt que prévu'_ , conclut le cerveau de Byakuya Kuchiki.

\- « Le clan Shiba accède à cette autre demande du chef Aizen. Cependant, Kûkaku se chargera de l'organisation du mariage de notre côté et cela implique qu'elle se rendra au manoir Aizen et cela sans restriction ! »

Un duel visuel oppose un instant Shinji et Sosûke.

\- « Bien, mais si les intrusions deviennent exagérées, j'y mettrai bon ordre, sois en assuré Shinji. »

Un hochement de tête et l'affaire est entendue. Yamamoto frappe sa canne sur le sol et l'assemblée peut se disperser.

Aussitôt, Kûkaku se précipite sur ses neveux et sa nièce. Elle se stoppe néanmoins à un mètre d'eux, pas certaine d'être accueillie comme elle aimerait. Derrière elle, à bonne distance, Shinji observe la scène, subissant tour à tour les regards peu amicaux des deux frères.

\- « Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir », fait-elle les larmes aux yeux.

C'est Orihime qui rompt le silence gênant, permettant à la brune de combler la distance avec eux.

\- « Bonjour, tante Kûkaku. »

Les deux femmes s'étreignent chaleureusement. La rouquine se souvient de cette tante un peu loufoque, forte en gueule et aimant les beuveries autant que le shopping. Un membre de sa famille qui était surtout sa marraine.

\- « Tu comprendras que nous, nous ne sommes pas ravis de te revoir, Kûkaku. Ça n'a rien de personnel, tu sais », lui explique Shûhei.

\- « Je sais, mon grand. » Kûkaku pose sa main contre la joue de son neveu. « Très franchement, j'aurais préféré que vous viviez loin d'ici. »

\- « Allons, allons, Kûkaku, ce ne sont pas là des paroles qui siéent au clan. »

\- « Si tu savais comme je m'en tape du clan, Sosûke. _Mon_ clan est ce qui m'importe actuellement et je n'oublie pas que tu t'es approprié mes neveux. Tu peux manipuler autant que tu veux, une chose ne changera jamais : ces garçons ont du sang d'Isshin dans les veines et quoique tu fasses, ils resteront toujours des Shiba. Je reconnais cette fierté dans leur regard. Jamais, ni toi, ni ton guignol de cousin ne les soumettra. Tu apprendras qui sont les Shiba, ça je te le jure, Sosûke. »

\- « Eh bien, si ce ne sont pas des menaces. Et toi Shinji, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Bien sûr, le blond se serait bien passé de cet éclat, mais maintenant que sa demi-sœur vient ni plus, ni moins que d'agresser verbalement un autre chef, autant aller au charbon.

\- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la forme, mais pour le fond, Kûkaku a raison. Dans ta famille, Sosûke, on a tendance à sous-estimer les Shiba. Yamamoto et ses descendants ne sont pas au-dessus des lois, que je sache ! Combien aujourd'hui ont été bravées à la seule gloire de ta grande famille ? »

Aizen perd subitement de son entrain. Près de Shinji, sont venus se positionner Kyôraku et Stark. Si ça, ce n'est pas le signe d'une alliance et d'une méfiance vis-à-vis de sa famille, il veut bien être pendu. Quelque chose lui échappe et il n'aime pas ça. Comment les autres peuvent-ils penser qu'il serait de mèche avec son grand-père ? Et de mèche pourquoi, telle est la question.

\- « Tout comme toi, je ne pense qu'à l'intérêt de mon clan… »

\- « Lequel ? », demande prestement Kyôraku.

\- « Serais-je la cible d'une accusation de votre part ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir forcé la main à qui que ce soit pendant l'assemblée. »

\- « Justement, tout ça était drôlement bien rodé », rétorque Shinji avec une certaine aigreur dans la voix. « Trop bien, je dirais. Le vieux qui propose des choses complètement délirantes que nous ne pouvions pas accepter, et toi qui en propose d'autres à la limite de l'acceptable. »

Bien décidé à rester le plus impassible, Sosûke ne peut retenir le froncement de sourcils face à tous ces accusateurs. Allant d'Hirako à Shunsui en passant par Coyote Stark en retrait par rapport à Yoruichi, il finit par se défendre avec tout le calme requis dans une situation aussi inconfortable.

\- « Je ne savais rien des propositions qu'allait faire Yamamoto, au même titre que vous. Le fait d'être son petit-fils ne fait de moi son confident, je peux vous l'assurer. Tout comme vous, je n'étais pas d'accord avec les projets qu'il envisageait… Comme je l'ai déjà souligné, je n'ai forcé la main de personne et d'ailleurs, la plupart d'entre vous m'ont appuyé. »

\- « Comme si on avait eu d'autre choix ! »

\- « Que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Yamamoto vient de s'approcher, Zaraki dans son ombre ou plutôt Zaraki en train de lui faire de l'ombre.

\- « L'assemblée est terminée, que chacun retourne à ses occupations. »

Sans attendre, tout le monde obtempère, se dissociant les uns des autres, et se regroupant pour partir. Yoruichi salue chacun des trois jeunes gens d'une bise sonore, leur glissant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour Kensei et Kisuke. Même si concernant ce dernier, elle-même n'est pas rassurée.

\- « Shinji, tu viens avec moi voir les petits ? »

\- « Une minute, nous rentrons tous de suite au manoir. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de venir dès aujourd'hui. Nous avions un accord, me semble-t-il ? », s'oppose Sosûke.

S'il y a bien une chose que le brun ne souhaite pas, c'est de se coltiner le clan Shiba. Après leur petite joute verbale, il n'est pas vraiment d'humeur. En plus de ça, il a décelé chez Grimmjow un énervement qui ne promet rien de bon. Le tacle de Kûkaku ne passe pas.

\- « Je n'attendrai pas un jour de plus pour les voir. »

La brune est venue se positionner face à Aizen, se collant à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Grimmjow se tend aussitôt, prêt à défendre son supérieur, et tous ceux qui les entourent en font de même. Orihime est terrifiée par la tournure que prend la situation. Ces gens sont dangereux et qui sait comment cela va se finir si l'un d'entre eux se décide à attaquer.

\- « Je te signale que, moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu le plaisir de faire leur connaissance. »

\- « Tu n'es rien pour eux, alors que je _suis_ ce qui reste de la famille de ces enfants ! »

\- « Kûkaku, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la proposition que j'ai faite à ton neveu et qu'il a, je te le rappelle, acceptée ? Il est devenu mon compagnon, que cela te plaise ou non. Il est donc de ma famille et par extension, ses fils le sont aussi. Alors recule-toi, je te prie. »

\- « Il a raison, Kûkaku, recule-toi », intervient Shinji.

Kûkaku est entrée en résistance. Elle a trop accepté jusqu'à maintenant, cette fois elle refuse de plier. Shûhei pousse un soupir avant d'aller se placer à côté des deux opposants.

\- « Kûkaku, il a raison. J'ai accepté sa proposition et je suis sous sa protection. Aizen ? »

Le brun se tourne, heureux que sa proie lui adresse la parole sans être agressif, sans mépris ou sans faire de l'ironie.

\- « J'aimerais beaucoup présenter Gabriel et Théodore à ma tante. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps… s'il vous plait… »

Pendant que Sosûke pèse le pour et le contre, perdu dans les obsidiennes de Shûhei, Shinji reste en retrait, vexé de ne pas être englobé dans l'invitation. Nom d'un chien, lui aussi est relié par le sang à ces deux petits !

\- « Fort bien. Allons-y, j'aimerais rentrer tôt. »

Alors qu'il commence à bouger, Shûhei sent un bras se mêler au sien. Il essaie de s'extirper de la poigne d'Aizen, mais l'homme est fort et surtout, il vient de lui concéder un souhait. Il cède et accepte l'autre bras avec détachement, amusant le chef de clan par son indifférence forcée.

Ichigo marche à nouveau dans le couloir. Cette fois, il suit sa sœur qui est en grande conversation avec Kûkaku. Il se rend compte qu'une présence féminine a dû beaucoup manquer à Orihime au cours de toutes ces années. Entourée d'hommes, elle n'a pas eu la chance de se lier d'amitié avec beaucoup de filles à l'école, restant assez secrète et dans les basques d'Ichigo. Enfin, lui aussi ne s'éloignait jamais loin de sa sœur. Bien sûr, il y a eu Caroline, mais après sa mort, elle a de nouveau été baignée dans un univers masculin.

Soudainement, il sent une présence à ses côtés. Il tourne légèrement la tête et découvre Grimmjow affichant un sourire carnassier.

\- « Moi aussi, si tu me dis s'il vous plait, je pourrais bien me montrer conciliant… »

\- « Crève ! », crache le rouquin, faisant exploser de rire le bleuté.

* * *

Gabriel et son frère Théo sont restés relativement sages pour des enfants de cet âge. Comme l'avait prévu Restu, les évènements des deux jours précédents les ont marqués, au point de les rendre légèrement apathiques.

Depuis leur réveil, ils n'ont pas mis de temps à se rendre compte de l'absence de leur père, de leur oncle et leur tante. Ils ont commencé à pleurer, puis à crier en réclamant leur papa. Déjà la veille, Gabriel n'avait eu de cesse de quémander après Kensei et Kisuke, sous l'œil étonné de Théo qui n'avait pas vraiment réalisé l'absence de ses deux supers nounous.

La gentillesse et la douceur de la voix de la femme médecin a permis de les calmer. Du moins Gabriel qui a fini par comprendre que sa famille allait revenir. Pour Théo qui n'entend rien aux mots, l'abandon a été plus difficile à digérer. Fort habilement, Restu a proposé à Gabriel de consoler Théo, arguant que c'est une mission qui incombe au grand frère, surtout quand le papa n'est pas là. Fier de pouvoir être utile, le petit brun s'est empressé d'expliquer avec ses mots d'enfants un galimatias que Théo a visiblement compris, puisque les larmes ont cessé de couler.

A partir de là, il a été plus facile à la femme d'amener les deux enfants à oublier pour un temps leurs repères habituels en jouant en leur compagnie. Certes, ce n'est pas l'explosion de joie, mais ils semblent concentrés sur leurs petits jouets de construction depuis près d'une demi-heure.

La porte s'ouvre et c'est ainsi que les trouvent Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime. Alerté par le bruit, Gabriel relève un instant ses yeux de ses lego.

\- « PAPA ! », hurle-t-il en faisant peur à Théo qui commence à pleurer.

Voyant son frère se lever et courir, il le suit du regard et le trouve enlacé dans les bras de son père, sa tante lui faisant un bisou. Le bout de choux commence à chouiner en tendant les bras pour que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. L'émotion l'empêche visiblement de se lever et de marcher comme il en a pris l'habitude deux mois plus tôt.

Shûhei se précipite vers lui, serrant encore Gabriel dans ses bras. Il s'agenouille à ses côtés et le petit bébé de la famille Kurosaki peut enfin se réfugier dans des bras connus. De ses petites mains potelées, il prend le visage de son père en coupe, comme pour s'assurer que c'est bien lui, qu'il ne rêve pas. Shûhei le couvre de baisers et leur murmure à tous les deux des choses que seuls eux peuvent entendre. Ichigo et Orihime les ont laissés quelques secondes seuls, mais ils ne tiennent plus. Bon sang, ils ne sont partis que deux heures au plus, et ils leur ont manqués comme jamais auparavant. A leur tour, ils viennent s'accroupir entre le canapé et les fauteuils, là où les deux petits jouaient ensembles.

Restu s'est relevée et s'est éloignée, donnant à la famille l'espace dont elle a besoin pour se retrouver. C'est une épreuve terrible qu'ils sont en train de vivre. Le déracinement, double si l'on prend en compte celui que les plus vieux ont vécus il y a douze ans, est dur à vivre quand il est subi.

Du seuil de la porte, Kûkaku est figée. Les larmes coulent lentement sur ses joues. L'unité qui règne dans cette famille lui fait chaud au cœur, et puis le fait de voir les petits-enfants d'Isshin est quelque chose d'inimaginable. Il serait fier s'il était là.

\- « Pa'ain, z'êtes pa'tis loin ? », fait la petite voix de Gabriel en s'adressant à Ichigo sur les genoux duquel il est avachi.

\- « Non, on était juste en bas pour une discussion entre grandes personnes. »

\- « Moi et Théo, on était t'istes. »

\- « Il ne faut pas, Gabriel », intervient Orihime alors qu'elle caresse doucement ses cheveux corbeau.

\- « Gabriel, on ne vous laissera jamais », chuchote le rouquin en embrassant la tempe du petit brun.

\- « Tonton Ichi a raison. Comment on pourrait laisser deux petits anges à croquer comme vous ? », le taquine son père en le chatouillant.

\- « A'ete, papa ! Ça fait guili guili ! », se tortille le petit.

Soudain, Théo montre du doigt le groupe de personnes debout près de la porte d'entrée. Il fait un « Mum », sa façon de demander qui sont ces gens. Pendant un court instant, Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime avaient oublié où ils se trouvaient et en compagnie de qui. Ils échangent un regard pour se donner du courage et commence à se lever. Shûhei tient un Théo curieux de s'approcher de tout ce monde. A l'inverse, Gabriel semble apeuré. Il se cramponne à Ichigo, convaincu que ces gens représentent une menace.

\- « Gabriel, Théo, je vous présente Kûkaku, notre tante à Ichigo, Orihime et moi. »

\- « Huh ? », commente Théo.

\- « Bonjour petits angelots », parvient à sortir la brune avec un sourire éclatant.

Alors que Théo gazouille, ravi d'être avec son père, Gabriel est toujours méfiant et sur un air boudeur, il le fait savoir.

\- « Non, pas tante ! Hime est tante. »

\- « Hime est ta tante à toi », lui explique alors Ichigo en le désignant du doigt. « Kûkaku est notre tante à ton papa, à Orihime et à moi. C'est la sœur de notre papa. »

\- « Papi Chin ? »

\- « Oui, la sœur de ton papi Isshin », confirme Shûhei.

Le petit réfléchit, scrutant toujours avec scepticisme la femme brune. Derrière elle, Shinji et tous les autres sont surpris que les deux enfants connaissent l'existence de leur grand-père. Ils auraient pensé que ce serait plus facile de ne pas leur révéler leur origine, surtout sachant le décès des parents Shiba. Ils se sont lourdement trompés et Aizen le premier, concède que ses jeunes gens sont décidément des perles rares. Ne pas faire abstraction d'un passé qu'ils ont cherché à fuir, voilà une idée singulière.

\- « Kaku soeu de papi Chin ! », décrète soudainement le petit brun aux yeux bleus.

\- « Exactement, Gabriel ! », le congratule la brune. « Je suis la sœur de ton papi Isshin et je suis très heureuse de faire la connaissance d'un aussi joli petit garçon. »

Maintenant qu'il a accepté la femme comme un membre de sa famille, le compliment qu'elle vient de lui faire lui fait bomber le torse avec fierté, amusant tous les gens autour d'eux, car autant vous dire que le clan Aizen et le clan Shiba s'est enrichi d'un Shunsui Kyôraku à l'air bêtifiant face à ces deux gamins qui lui rappellent les deux siens.

\- « Et eux ? », demande alors Gabriel.

Avec réticence, Shûhei continue les présentations.

\- « Le monsieur avec les cheveux blonds est ton oncle Shinji Hirako. C'est le demi-frère de Kûkaku. »

\- « Niji est demi-fè de papi Chin? »

\- « Shin-ji, Gabriel. »

\- « Siji ! »

\- « Shin-ji. Et oui, tu as tout compris, mon grand. Il est aussi le demi-frère de ton papi Isshin. »

\- « Est quoi demi-fè ? »

\- « Ça veut dire que papi Isshin et tante Kûkaku n'ont pas eu la même maman que tonton Siji », explique Ichigo en lançant un sourire railleur à l'intention du blond qui n'apprécie que modérément d'être affublé de ce titre. Que peut-il y faire ? Gabriel lui fait un grand sourire, signe que lui aussi est estampillé membre de la famille honorifique Kurosaki.

\- « Gabriel, voici Shunsui Kyôraku », fait ensuite Shûhei, malgré le coup d'œil d'Aizen. Tant pis s'il lui faut affronter plus tard les reproches, mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne sait pas comment présenter cet homme envahissant à ses deux enfants. « Shunsui était un ami de papi Isshin. »

\- « Exactement ! Avec ton papi Isshin, on a fait pleins de bêtises lorsque l'on était enfant. On faisait des blagues à Kûkaku », confie-t-il au gamin en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour se cacher du regard sévère de la brune. Le souvenir de ce qu'elle a dû subir par la faute de ces énergumènes lui fait croiser les bras avec sévérité.

\- « Dis-donc, espèce d'idiot, tu crois que c'est des choses à dire à des enfants ! », finit-elle par s'exclamer en affrontant son cauchemar d'antan.

Une tape sur la tête de la part de Shinji qui la réprimande sur sa façon de parler guère plus convenable devant des jeunes enfants et voilà les deux gamins à exploser de rire, surtout lorsque Shunsui se met à se moquer ouvertement de la brune qui s'est faite gronder. L'ambiance est meilleure et Shûhei qui ne peut plus retarder l'instant où il va devoir présenter Aizen, se dit que l'atmosphère est peut-être propice. C'était sans compter Grimmjow.

\- « J'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux être chef de clan. T'es pire que tes deux garnements ! »

Offusqué mais pas vexé par le manque de déférence du bleuté (si vous aviez ce que Shunsui Kyôraku pense du protocole et tout le tralala !), il répond du tac au tac : « Mes deux garnements ? Mais ce sont des petits anges, mes deux fils ! »

\- « Vous avez des enfants, monsieur Kyôraku ? »

\- « Oui Orihime, des jumeaux de sept ans. Aito et Aoto. Tu pourras jouer avec eux, Gabriel ? »

\- « Oui. Moi t'ois ans ! », rétorque le brun en faisant le signe trois avec les doigts de sa main droite, et de la gauche par la même occasion.

\- « Qu'il est adorable ! Comme mes deux petits. Et tellement sage avec ça. »

\- « Tsst ! Le portrait craché de leur mère, tu veux dire ! Gouailleur et insupportable ! »

\- « Grimmjow, ce n'est pas une façon de parler de la femme d'un chef de clan. »

\- « Gimjo est fo. »

Voilà un prénom que le petit garçon n'aura pas mis de temps à mémoriser.

\- « Il a dit quoi sur moi ? Que je suis faux ? »

\- « Non, je pense qu'il veut dire que vous êtes fort », lui répond Shûhei.

\- « Ouais, les enfants sont facilement influençables », marmonne Ichigo qui bizarrement, n'aime pas beaucoup que Gabriel fasse un compliment à Grimmjow. Dans sa tête, le bleuté n'a rien d'un super héros. C'est un vulgaire yakuza, et tant pis, si c'est aussi ce que son propre père était.

Malheureusement pour lui, Grimmjow Jaggerjack a l'ouïe fine et il lui réplique avec un sarcasme : « On dit pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? En tout cas, c'est ce que dit aussi ma fille que je suis fort et son héros. »

Penaud de s'être fait prendre, Ichigo est aussi abasourdi d'apprendre que Grimmjow est un père.

\- « Gimjo a une petite fille ? »

\- « Ouais, elle s'appelle Neliel mais tout le monde l'appelle Nel. Elle a trois ans et demi, elle, et c'est ma petite princesse, alors pas touche ! »

Ce n'est pas dit méchamment car Grimmjow vient de faire un clin d'œil au gamin qui s'empresse de sourire. Shûhei est comme sur un nuage de voir son fils aussi heureux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il y ait au sein du clan, des enfants en bas âge comme les siens. Quant à Ichigo, il regarde le bleuté sous un jour nouveau. Il n'est plus ce connard de dur à cuir qui va m'empoisonner sa vie, il est ce connard de dur à cuir qui va empoisonner sa vie mais qui se laisse fondre par sa fille.

\- « Moi vais jouer avec Nel, hein papa ? »

\- « Oui, mon dragon. Et je suis sûr que tu seras un ami pour elle. »

\- « Dragon ? »

\- « Oui, moi j'aime beaucoup les d'agons. Comme le d'agon de papa et çui de pa'ain. »

Sosûke se tourne vers le brun, estomaqué que les deux fils d'Isshin aient perpétué cette tradition de la famille Shiba qui veut qu'à l'âge adulte, soit entre dix-sept et dix-neuf ans, les membres masculins se fassent tatouer le dragon de leur choix.

\- « Vous vous êtes faits tatouer des dragons ? »

Kûkaku retient son souffle en attendant la réponse. Les deux jeunes hommes hochent la tête avec fierté, face aux larmes de joie de la brune. Ils en ressentent aussi un peu d'embarras. Manquerait plus qu'on leur demande de les montrer !

\- « Je peux les voir ? »

\- « Oui, papa et pa'ain mont'ez à tata Kaku les d'agons. »

Comment résister à l'enthousiasme de Gabriel quand il est branché sur son sujet de prédilection ? Ichigo rosit de gêne car il ne veut surtout pas se mettre torse nu devant ces pervers sur pattes. Shûhei n'est d'ailleurs pas plus partant. Il n'est cependant pas dit que Kûkaku ne trouvera pas l'argument infaillible.

\- « Allez, j'aimerais vraiment les voir. Et puis, Shinji vous montrera le sien. »

\- « HEIN ? », fait le concerné.

\- « Bah oui, ça me semble un juste retour des choses », argumente la tante sous les regards amusés des deux chefs de clan et de Grimmjow qui ne veut surtout pas en perdre une miette.

\- « Je ne vais pas me désaper pour montrer mon tatouage ! »

\- « Tonton Siji a un d'agon ? Moi veut voi le d'agon de tonton Siji, tu veux bien ? », demande le petit garçon avec un air de chien battu.

S'ils n'étaient pas obligés eux aussi par cette diablesse de Kûkaku de se déshabiller, les deux frères poufferaient de rire face à la manière avec laquelle Gabriel entortille les gens autour de son petit doigt.

\- « Allez Hirako, on l'a déjà vu de toute façon. Te fais pas prier », lance Grimmjow.

\- « Siou plait, tonton Siji ? »

Un soupir d'exaspération XXL et voilà le blond parti à dénouer sa cravate et ôter sa veste qu'il pose avec délicatesse sur une chaise. Il s'attaque aux boutons de sa chemise et lance un regard appuyé vers Shûhei et Ichigo. Les deux frères se débarrassent de leur fardeau, respectivement auprès d'Orihime et de Kûkaku qui est plus que ravie d'enlacer Gabriel. Théo peut à loisirs jouer avec le pendentif de la rousse, ce qui lui fait passer un temps qu'il commence à trouver long.

Ignorant Shinji et Ichigo, Aizen a les yeux focalisés sur la moindre parcelle de peau révélée par Shûhei. Lorsque le brun est torse nu, il relève la tête et voit le regard avide sur lui. Incommodé, il lui tourne le dos, révélant ainsi le tatouage qui s'étend de sa chute de reins à ses omoplates. Le dragon est recouvert d'écailles dans les teintes mordorées qui semblent briller. Ses deux ailes sont déployées et sa queue est relativement courte, ce qui lui confère une sorte de mouvement, comme s'il était animé. Le dessin est un véritable chef d'œuvre, très différent de celui de Shinji. Plus coloré, le dragon du blond est aussi beaucoup plus petit, puisqu'il recouvre son omoplate droite jusqu'à l'épaule, débordant sur le haut du bras.

\- « Est joli le d'agon de tonton Siji ! Est petit mais est joli aussi ! »

Il est vrai que les deux frères n'ont pas fait dans le minimalisme. Lorsqu'Ichigo est enfin torse nu, il est rouge comme une tomate. Vexé d'être ainsi en position de faiblesse face à ce connard de dur à cuir qui le nargue ouvertement, il se retourne d'un geste sec. Il faut dire que le connard en question s'est régalé les yeux. Si Shûhei est un beau morceau, presque aussi bien bâti que lui, Ichigo est plus fin, mais sacrément bien foutu.

L'assistance est subjuguée car apparaît devant leurs yeux un ouvrage magnifique. Le dragon semble les défier du regard. Il n'ouvre pas grand la gueule comme celui de Shinji, il parait même statique par rapport à celui de Shûhei. Cependant, son regard hypnotique couleur ambre ressort du coloris vert de ses écailles. Comme s'il était au repos, il donne l'impression de les observer avec morgue, attendant la moindre ouverture pour attaquer.

\- « Il a les mêmes yeux que lui », marmonne Grimmjow pour lui-même.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** Retsu est un personnage que j'utilise peu. Cette fois, elle jouera un rôle prépondérant dans l'évolution de l'histoire, même si elle restera au second plan. Concernant Orihime, je voulais l'antithèse de la ravissante idiote ou de la midinette. Après tout, cette Orihime-là a été élevée par des hommes et cela se sent dans sa façon d'être. Une touche de féminité et une sacrée dose de détermination.


	5. Le collier

**Chapitre 5 :** Le collier

* * *

\- « Ce sont des tatouages incroyables que vous avez là », fait remarquer Shunsui après un long silence.

Aizen a bien du mal à détacher ses yeux des deux dos dessinés. Même s'il ne regrette pas son choix, il doit reconnaître que le jeune Ichigo est appétissant. Un corps en bonne santé et un caractère de cochon. Il en souhaite de bonnes à Grimmjow.

\- « Ces dragons sont en effet magnifiques. Le tatoueur qui les a réalisés est doué, car il s'agit bien du même tatoueur, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui, le même », répond Shûhei en se rhabillant.

Ichigo l'imite illico presto, tandis que Grimmjow continue de le dévisager avec un air lubrique qui n'a échappé ni à Shunsui, ni à Kûkaku qui se retourne vers lui pour lui gueuler dessus.

\- « Tu regardes quoi, toi ? »

\- « Mais tata Kaku, Gimjo ga'de le d'agon de pa'ain. »

\- « Bah ouais, C'est exactement ça : j'admirais le dragon! », réplique l'autre en haussant les épaules.

Pour le plus grand malheur d'Ichigo, Gabriel insiste avec des phrases au double sens jouissif pour Grimmjow.

\- « Gimjo l'aime, t'ouve joli. »

\- « Ouais, c'est ça. J'aime. »

Shûhei se tend imperceptiblement. Le rentre-dedans que subit son petit frère ne lui plait guère et Sosûke le réalise aussitôt. Tout à son admiration, il avait oublié pendant quelques secondes que pour sa bonne santé mentale, son cousin doit être surveillé. Le sienne bien sûr, parce celle de Grimmjow, Sosûke se fout royalement.

\- « Grimmjow », avertit le brun. « Merci de nous avoir montré vos tatouages. Je concède que ce n'est pas une chose aisée et je suis heureux que vous ayez poursuivi cette tradition familiale abandonnée par bien des clans. »

\- « T'es qui monsieur ? », l'interrompt Gabriel.

\- « Il est vrai que je ne n'ai pas été présenté. »

La remarque est acerbe bien qu'elle soit dite avec un sourire chaleureux. Pris en faute, Shûhei se positionne derrière Gabriel qui a réussi à s'échapper de l'emprise de Kûkaku et qui se tient présentement au pied du chef de la famille Aizen.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, Aizen. »

\- « Tu es tout excusé, Shûhei. Après tout, sans l'intervention bruyante de Grimmjow, c'est une chose que tu n'aurais pas manqué de faire. »

C'est de mal en pis, Shûhei vire au rouge cramoisi. Comment ce type peut-il l'amener à se sentir à la fois comme un gamin qui vient d'être pris en flagrant délit de bêtise et bouillonnant de rage comme un adulte qui s'apprête à lui démonter la gueule ?

\- « Gabriel, ce monsieur est Sosûke Aizen. Nous allons habiter chez lui à partir d'aujourd'hui. »

\- « Ah bon, on va pas ent'er à la maison ? »

La tristesse dans la voix du petit garçon fait peine à entendre. Pour Shûhei, c'est étrange d'expliquer à son fils de trois ans qu'il va désormais vivre avec un homme pour compagnon. Autrement dit, que cet homme va jouer le rôle de sa maman décédée. Pire encore, que Théo, son propre frère, sera le fils de cet homme, car le brun l'a bien compris lorsqu'Aizen a parlé de prendre le cadet comme héritier.

\- « Non, mon dragon. Nous allons vivre au japon maintenant. Tu sais, le pays de papi Isshin et de mamie Masaki. Toi, moi, Théo, parrain Ichi et tata Hime, nous allons vivre dans la maison de Sosûke Aizen. »

\- « Mais pou'quoi ? »

\- « Parce que nous avons retrouvé la famille de papi Isshin et que c'est important de vivre avec sa famille », tente Orihime, bien qu'elle ne paraisse pas bien convaincue.

\- « Mais y sont où tonton Kisuke et tonton Kensei ? »

Là, répondre est mission impossible. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il advenu des deux hommes rend les choses plus difficiles pour les enfants Kurosaki. Une sorte de panique commence à poindre dans leurs yeux, tout comme une vraie culpabilité envahit l'esprit d'un certain blond.

\- « Tes oncles sont occupés pour le moment. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas vu leurs amis alors il leur faut faire à nouveau connaissance, tu comprends ? »

L'explication d'Aizen n'est pas un mensonge. Du moins, Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime l'espèrent de tout cœur. Elle semble aussi convenir à Gabriel qui embraye sur un sujet bien plus en adéquation avec son âge.

\- « Et ma chamb'e ? J'avais plein de jouets. »

\- « Oh oui, tu as raison. Que dirais-tu de me décrire ta chambre, ainsi que tous les jouets que tu avais pour que je puisse toute refaire à l'identique dans ma maison ? »

\- « C'est quoi déki'e ? »

\- « Tu me dis à quoi elle ressemblait. »

\- « Ah d'acco'd ! Faut fai'e aussi la chamb'e de Théo ! »

\- « Bien évidemment ! Tu es donc d'accord pour venir vivre dans ma maison ? Tu sais, c'est aussi là-bas qu'habitent Nel et Grimmjow. »

\- « C'est v'ai ? »

\- « Ouais, et ma princesse sera contente d'avoir un copain d'jeu. Ça risque de faire un peu d'boucan, mais Sosûke aime bien le bruit. »

Le brun est en train de tuer du regard son premier lieutenant, tandis que Gabriel, aux anges, s'écrie à l'intention de son père : « T'as entendu papa, moi vais avoi une copine ! »

\- « Eh oh, le gamin, t'excite pas comme ça. J'ai dit un copain d'jeu. »

\- « Tu dis quoi Gimjo ? »

\- « Il dit juste qu'il se fera un plaisir de jouer avec toi et Nel. Grimmjow adoooore jouer aux cow-boys et aux indiens. Avec sa coupe de cheveux, il est un indien très crédible, tu verras. »

Il ne devrait pas mais Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. La mise en boite de Grimmjow par son patron est un régal et il n'est pas question pour lui de faire la fine bouche, sous prétexte que cela provient précisément de ce brun horripilant qui croit détenir tout pouvoir sur sa famille.

\- « Ha ha Ha ! J'suis mort de rire », baragouine le bleuté.

\- « Youpi ! », s'écrie le petit bonhomme en se jetant dans les bras du brun qui le réceptionne sans difficulté.

Sosûke Aizen est habitué à gérer les deux boulets de canon que sont Nel et Yachiru, la plus petite des enfants Zaraki. Comme l'une vit à demeure et l'autre vient souvent (il est son parrain), il sait comment y faire avec les enfants, trait que Shûhei ne lui aurait jamais soupçonné. Une part de lui est contente que ce soit le cas, mais une autre, la plus importante, est moins heureuse que son fils soit calé tout souriant entre les pattes de ce type trop séduisant pour être honnête. Non pas qu'il le trouve séduisant. Et puis, honnête, c'est un yakuza, alors il ne l'est sûrement pas.

\- « Bien, si nous y allions ? Grimmjow, tu as prévenu Ulquiorra ? »

\- « Ouais, une voiture supplémentaire nous attend en bas. »

\- « Bien. Kûkaku, Shinji, au plaisir de vous revoir. Shunsui, à très bientôt j'espère. Nous essaierons de nous voir pour un petit dîner une prochaine fois. Tu amèneras tes _angelots_ , comme ça Gabriel pourra jouer avec eux. »

\- « Vi, tonton Choui, moi veux voi tes petits ga'çons. »

\- « Promis ! Ravi de t'avoir connu, Gabriel Shiba. »

Le brun quitte les lieux, suivis de près par deux femmes qui ont patiemment attendues dans le couloir. Restu salue brièvement tout le monde, puis elle sort à son tour.

\- « Au revoir Kûkaku. On se voit bientôt. »

\- « Oui, Shûhei. A bientôt ma toute belle », dit la brune en serrant fort Orihime. « Salut Ichigo. Bye, Gabriel. »

\- « Au revoi, tata Kaku. Au revoi, tonton Siji. »

\- « Et toi, mon petit Théo, t'es vraiment un choux à la crème. »

Elle embrasse le petit et les regarde s'éloigner, Aizen avec Gabriel dans les bras en train de lui faire une liste détaillée de son ancienne chambre, et Théo qui fait des au revoir avec ses petites mains.

\- « Tu crois qu'ils iront bien ? », demande-t-elle à Shinji.

\- « Je te mentirais si je te disais que tout ira comme sur des roulettes. Ce sera dur pour eux, mais ils n'ont pas le choix… et ils le savent. »

* * *

Une fois rentrée au manoir, Kûkaku est partie vaquer à ses occupations, laissant Shinji libre d'aller voir Kensei. Malgré son obsession grandissante pour ce dernier, il repasse en boucle tout ce qui s'est passé et tout ce qui s'est dit au cours des dernières heures. Les émotions qui l'ont étreint lui déplaisent, notamment ce sentiment de rejet de la part de cette famille retrouvée. Les enfants d'Isshin.

Il se secoue la tête. Il ne doit pas se laisser influencer par ça, cela pourrait le pénaliser face à…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il a gravi l'escalier et traversé deux couloirs, et après être entré dans sa chambre, il s'est dirigé vers une porte, au fond de son immense dressing. Il l'ouvre et immédiatement, il fixe le mur face à lui, mais ne trouve rien. Cinq secondes de panique pendant lesquelles il suit les chaines qui pendent vers le sol. L'homme est assis par terre, une jambe repliée sous l'autre. La tête appuyée contre le mur. Il a les yeux fermés.

Shinji s'arrête subjugué par le visage apaisé de Kensei. De par son physique, l'homme véhicule l'image d'un gars qui ne faut pas chatouiller, un peu à la manière de Grimmjow. Grand, musclé et pas très souriant, il n'a jamais été d'un abord facile et ce trait de sa personnalité lui a valu de gravir les échelons dans le clan. On lui témoignait de la confiance par son sérieux. Pourtant, à cet instant, il a l'air d'un ange. En tout cas, c'est ainsi que Shinji le voit. Probablement à cause de ses lèvres étirées en un fin sourire ou de cette impression de plénitude qu'il dégage.

Sans faire de bruit, Shinji referme la porte. Il s'approche d'une chaise et ôte sa veste qu'il pose sur le dossier. Il dénoue sa cravate et va s'asseoir en face de son prisonnier endormi, sans cesser de le fixer. Il se gorge de le voir, lui qui l'a tellement rêvé pendant toutes ces années d'absence. Sa présence, son air grognon et ses rares sourires éclatants peuplent ses nuits depuis si longtemps. Aux yeux de tous, il était son meilleur ami et son double. Inséparables, les deux hommes dégageaient une force tranquille et constituaient un point d'ancrage fort au sein de la famille Shiba. Kensei avait un don avec les recrues. Forçant le respect par son hygiène de vie irréprochable, il attirait comme un aimant les jeunes en perdition, ceux qui n'ont plus rien d'autre à faire que de s'accrocher si on leur tend la main. C'est à ce jeu-là que Kensei était doué. Oh, l'homme n'était pas facile, mais lorsque vous aviez gagné son respect, un avenir assuré et une place de choix s'offraient à vous.

Shinji a toujours été quelqu'un de dual. Très cultivé, un tantinet précieux voire snobinard aux yeux de la majorité des membres du clan, il pouvait aussi faire preuve d'une décontraction extrême. Fédérateur, et parfois sans gêne, il n'avait pas son pareil pour détendre certaines situations. Sa bande d'amis y était pour beaucoup. Des potes rencontrés sur les bancs de l'école et qu'il a entraînés avec lui dans le clan. Lisa, Rose, Hachigen, Love et surtout Kensei. Une vraie bande de maboules comme les appelait Isshin.

Mais ça, c'était avant. Avant le départ de Kensei. Peut-être même avant la mort inattendue d'Isshin. Déjà à cette époque, Shinji avait changé, devenant plus secret. Ce décès lui a porté un coup terrible et personne n'en a rien su.

Lorsque Kensei papillonne des yeux, le blond prend une grande inspiration. Il pose ses bras sur les accoudoirs et vient croiser ses mains à hauteur de son visage, les deux index pointant vers sa bouche. C'est idiot, mais ainsi positionné, il se sent plus apte à affronter son prisonnier.

\- « Ah t'es là », fait l'argenté en s'étirant.

Le ton presque déçu attise la colère dans les iris de Shinji. Kensei n'aurait pas pu choisir pire insulte que de lui signifier son désappointement à le voir.

\- « Oui, à la base je suis chez moi. »

Dire que Kensei est surpris par ce qu'implique cette affirmation est un euphémisme. Shinji pourrait presque jouir du spectacle, s'il ne décelait pas un air dégoûté sur le visage de son ex-meilleur ami. Pourquoi réagit-il comme ça, c'est que le blond aimerait comprendre.

\- « Alors t'as réussi ! », fait l'autre en le regardant des pieds à la tête. « Ne t'attend pas à mes félicitations. »

\- « Je me fiche de tes félicitations ! J'ai obtenu ce titre légitimement et… »

\- « Tais-toi ! Je veux pas entendre ta soupe, Shinji. »

\- « De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton ? », commence à s'emporter le blond. Il se lève d'un bond et vient faire face à l'autre qui est déjà debout.

Pas question en effet pour Kensei de rester au pied de ce serpent. Depuis hier, il n'a pas cessé de songer à la déclaration du blond. Ça l'a remué, parce qu'il ne s'était jamais douté d'être d'avoir une telle importance pour lui. Il a toutefois vite classé cet épisode dans un coin de sa tête, les souvenirs d'une Masaki agonisante sur le sol et entourée de ses trois enfants en pleurs revenant au premier plan. Kensei n'a pas oublié. Il se souvient comme si c'était hier d'Ilforte Grantz, son assassin, un membre de la garde de Shinji. Kensei n'oublie pas, ni aujourd'hui, ni demain et toutes déclarations d'Hirako n'y changeront rien.

Shinji voit le visage de Kensei qu'il admirait tout à l'heure, se muer en un rictus de haine. Effrayé, il se recule.

\- « Aurais-tu peur de moi, chef Hirako ? Pourtant, je suis entravé », fait-il en levant les bras pour secouer les chaines auxquelles il est attaché.

Il envoie un sourire moqueur au blond qui ne sait plus sur quel pied danser. Un instant, il témoigne d'une sérénité absolue. La seconde d'après, il le regarde comme s'il était de la merde sous sa chaussure, pour enfin afficher une aversion inexplicable et maintenant ça ! Le pion n'est pas celui qu'on croit et Shinji, qui pensait lui rabattre son caquet, est une fois de plus en train de se faire balader.

\- « Non, je n'ai pas peur d'un traître qui est accroché à un mur comme un vulgaire chien ! D'ailleurs, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je pense qu'il devrait te plaire. »

Le blond se dirige vers une commode et en sort un grand coffret à parures. Il le pose sur la petite table qui jouxte le fauteuil sur lequel il admirait auparavant son prisonnier, puis l'ouvre.

Kensei a suivi chacun de ses gestes, méfiant quant à la conduite à tenir. Le cadeau n'est certainement pas quelque chose qu'il va apprécier, et c'est le cas lorsqu'il voit Shinji sortir un collier. Ni plus, ni moins qu'un collier de cuir avec des décorations sur le dessus. Le genre de collier coûteux que les richards mettent autour du cou de leur animal de compagnie.

\- « Tu te fous d'moi ? »

\- « Mais pas du tout. J'ai fait faire ce collier spécialement pour toi, Kensei. Il est beau, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le collier oscille au bout des doigts du blond, et Kensei le suit de façon hypnotique. Il s'attendait à être torturé, tué probablement, certainement pas à être humilié.

\- « Tu peux toujours courir si tu crois que je vais te laisser me passer ça autour du cou ! »

\- « Tu veux parier ? », demande le blond avec un sourire vicieux.

Kensei plisse les yeux, se triturant l'esprit à chercher pourquoi Shinji semble soudainement si sûr de lui. Puis, le visage efface le sourire pour devenir grave, au point cette fois d'échanger les rôles. La menace, la domination sont du côté du blond.

\- « Si tu veux obtenir des nouvelles de ces enfants qui te sont si chers, tu vas gentiment me laisser t'accrocher au cou mon cadeau. »

\- « Ils sont ici au manoir ? Tu les as forcément récupérés. »

\- « Tut tut ! Tu connais le deal Kensei. Le collier contre des nouvelles toutes fraîches. »

A nouveau, Kensei suit le mouvement de balancier du collier. Depuis qu'il est ici, il sait que son avenir lui importe peu. Celui des enfants, c'est une autre histoire. Il pousse un soupir, le soupir de la défaite, celui d'une victoire souriante pour Shinji.

\- « D'accord, j'accepte de mettre ton foutu collier. »

\- « Sage décision en vérité. »

Le blond s'approche de l'argenté. Il est plus petit que Kensei, ce qui lui facilite la tâche car ses yeux sont à la hauteur du clip qu'il doit enclencher pour fixer le fermoir. Un petit bruit signifie que le système est opérationnel. Fier de lui, il se recule mais deux bras se sont déjà refermés sur lui, le serrant dans une étreinte qui n'a rien d'agréable.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

\- « Je pourrais te briser en deux Shinji. Tu le sais que j'en suis capable. »

L'autre déglutit, pas à cause de la menace, mais bien à cause de la proximité avec ce corps musculeux.

\- « Oui, mais tu ne le feras pas… »

\- « Ah ouais, et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu veux me révéler des informations que je pourrais obtenir en sortant d'ici après t'avoir buté. Ou alors au nom de notre amitié, c'est ça ? »

\- « Certainement pas à cause de notre amitié. Elle est révolue. Non, je faisais plutôt allusion à la bombe miniature qui est à l'intérieur de ce joli collier et qui s'est activée lorsque je l'ai refermé. »

Les deux hommes s'affrontent maintenant du regard comme dans un bon vieux western où les deux héros, autrefois amis, vont devoir se déchirer jusqu'à la mort de l'un d'entre eux.

\- « Alors on va mourir tous les deux, Shinji. »

\- « Oui, ensembles… comme avant. »

Alors que Shinji espère de tout son cœur que cette bourrique cède, l'esprit de Kensei est rempli par le vide. Aucune solution à l'horizon, aucune échappatoire. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rire retentisse. Le rire de Gabriel lorsqu'Ichigo lui court après pour jouer à chat. Il desserre son étreinte. Soulagé, Shinji se recule jusqu'à la commode où il se saisit de la petite télécommande qui était rangée dans le coffret du collier. Il l'active et un bip sonore se fait entendre.

A la grande surprise de Kensei, Shinji vient ouvrir les menottes en fer reliées aux deux chaines. Il est libre et éberlué.

\- « Tu me libères maintenant ? Je pourrais te prendre la télécommande… »

\- « Oui et me tuer, je sais », soupire l'autre. « Et sache que je ne t'en empêcherai pas. De toute façon, tu as toujours été plus fort que moi. Toi les muscles et moi le cerveau. »

La désinvolture du blond confère à leur conversation un côté badin qui gêne subitement l'argenté. Cela cache forcément quelque chose.

\- « J'ai su m'en servir, il y a douze ans de mon cerveau. »

\- « Oh, je t'en prie Kensei, sans Kisuke, tu ne serais pas allé bien loin. Ce mec a toujours été un génie. »

\- « Tu fais des compliments à ce traître d'Urahara maintenant ! Bon, passons. Dis-moi donc pourquoi ce serait une si mauvaise idée que de te faire trépasser et te dérober ton joujou ? Je suis toute ouïe. »

Le sourire du chat de Cheshire. Hirako est doué pour afficher cette mine qui en effraie plus d'un.

\- « Ce collier n'est pas seulement joli. En plus de contenir une bombe, il est muni d'un récepteur qui répond à tout un tas d'émetteurs. Si tu outrepasses un secteur défini par mes soins, boum ! Plus de Kensei. »

\- « Vous vous êtes améliorés depuis qu'on est partis, le génie et moi ! », se met à siffler Kensei.

\- « Oui, le clan dispose d'un nouveau génie. Szayel Apporo Grantz, le petit frère d'Ilforte. »

L'allusion au nom de famille du meurtrier de Masaki fait se tendre Kensei, le confortant dans son idée que Shinji ne peut être que l'instigateur de l'éradication des Shiba. De là à penser qu'il peut s'en prendre à leurs enfants, il n'y a qu'un pas. Mort, il ne leur sera d'aucun secours. Il doit jouer avec plus de subtilité.

\- « Bon, tu m'as promis des nouvelles si j'enfilai ton truc. »

La double connotation fait rougir les deux hommes, et Shinji est pourtant le premier à saisir la balle au bond.

\- « Tu serais prêt à… »

\- « Oublie ! Bon, qu'est-ce que l'assemblée a décidé, parce qu'il est indéniable que tout le gratin s'est déplacé pour impressionner ces pauvres gosses. »

\- « Ces pauvres gosses ! Non mais tu t'entends, Kensei ? Ces gosses, comme tu dis, sont sacrément retors et toutes les personnes présentes l'ont bien compris, tu peux me croire. Je revois le plus jeune des garçons gueuler à Yamamoto de se taire. »

\- « Ichigo… », murmure Kensei.

\- « Ouais, un sacrément tempérament le petit rouquin. »

\- « Ça t'a pas gêné de revoir Kaien ? »

Shinji est troublé. Effectivement la ressemblance frappante entre son neveu et son demi-frère perdu, l'a saisi comme tous les gens présents.

\- « Ce n'est pas Kaien. Kaien est mort », chuchote Shinji. « Et puis, ils sont très différents. Ichigo est réservé, enfin, sauf quand il explose. Remarque, il ne va pas la ramener longtemps. Grimmjow Jaggerjack est chargé de le dresser. Je le plaindrais presque. »

\- « Bon sang, Shinji tu aurais pu t'y opposer, non ? »

\- « J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, Kensei. Yamamoto et sa clique avait l'intention de mettre le grappin sur les gosses, et je pense qu'il préfère ça au projet initial du vieux. Figure-toi, qu'il voulait le marier avec la fille Kuchiki. Crois-moi, cette pimbêche n'est pas un cadeau. C'est une pauvre cruche qui je suis sûr demande la permission à son frère adoré avant de tousser. »

\- « Mais Ichi est gay... »

\- « Ouais, ça tout le monde le sait. Il l'a hurlé tellement fort ! Enfin, bref, sa sœur s'est sacrifiée pour lui éviter d'avoir à foutre sa queue de gay dans le vagin de la Kuchiki. »

Kensei ignore la vulgarité pourtant rarement utilisée par le blond.

\- « Orihime ? Mais comment ? »

\- « Bah en acceptant d'épouser le frangin, Byakuya Kuchiki. »

Kensei a la gorge serrée d'émotion. La douce Orihime qui n'est jamais plus ouverte que parmi les siens. Celle qui s'étiole lorsqu'elle s'en éloigne. Il fait non de la tête et répète comme une litanie comme pour réfuter l'idée.

\- « Non, pas Orihime, pas elle… pas avec ce coincé du cul. Ce mec était tellement froid il y a douze ans, et ce n'était qu'un adolescent ! Putain ! »

\- « Malheureusement il ne s'est pas arrangé. Quoiqu'on a tous pu voir une étincelle de vie dans ses yeux. Je crois qu'il a eu le coup de foudre pour la douce Orihime. Il faut avouer qu'elle est très jolie. »

\- « Elle ressemble à sa mère. »

Shinji aurait aimé qu'il ne fasse pas allusion à Masaki. C'était visiblement trop demandé.

\- « Donc, Orihime va devoir se marier et Ichigo suivre les préceptes de l'un des petits-fils du vieux. Je l'ai aperçu juste une fois, un adolescent assez vif. »

\- « C'est un dingue ! Une brute forte en gueule. Il est le premier lieutenant du clan Aizen et s'entend très bien avec son cousin, Sosûke Aizen. Bon, il a aussi une petite fille de trois ans. »

Au plus profond de lui, Kensei espère que cette paternité pourra être bénéfique à Ichigo. Même s'il pertinemment qu'accéder au titre de premier lieutenant implique de se salir les mains.

\- « Et Shûhei ? »

\- « Ah bah ça, c'est le plus marrant. Sosûke Aizen se l'est approprié comme compagnon légitime. Il a demandé à pouvoir adopter son plus jeune fils. »

\- « QUOI ! Et t'as rien dit ? Mais quel genre de chef de famille t'es au juste ? », se met à gueuler l'argenté en prenant le blond par les épaules pour le secouer énergiquement.

\- « Putain lâche-moi ! Il lui a sauvé la mise à ton Shûhei ! Parce que le vieux voulait qu'il commence au bas de l'échelle et l'éloigner de ses enfants. Au moins, avec Aizen, il va vivre avec les deux petits dans une maison où ils pourront être heureux. Les deux gosses verront aussi Ichigo puisqu'il va devoir suivre Grimmjow comme son ombre, et Orihime. Du moins jusqu'à son mariage. »

\- « Mais Shûhei est hétéro ! »

\- « Oui, et Sosûke gay et sous son charme. Ichigo s'est même proposé mais l'autre a refusé arguant que l'attirance, ça ne s'applique pas ou une connerie du genre. En attendant, Shûhei a tout de même accepté. Il n'est pas stupide, il a compris qu'il n'avait pas le choix et que ses enfants devaient passés avant tout. Je lui tire mon chapeau. »

\- « Personne ne s'est opposé à ce cirque ? »

\- « On a essayé de limiter la casse », avoue Shinji, un brin de culpabilité dans la voix.

\- « Alors ça continue… »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui continue ? »

Kensei réalise qu'il a laissé échapper un mot de trop. Il lâche un 'rien' qui est loin de convaincre Shinji.

\- « Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? »

\- « On va aller manger. Maintenant que tu es inoffensif, tu es libre de tes mouvements dans le manoir. Enfin, je t'expliquerais les limites à ne pas dépasser. Ce serait ballot que tu exploses à cause d'un oubli de ma part ! »

* * *

A peine ont-ils franchi le seuil de l'entrée principale, qu'une version mini et à couettes de Grimmjow vient se propulser dans ses longues jambes.

\- « PAPA ! »

Il la hisse dans ses bras et lui fait un bisou sonore.

\- « Alors princesse, t'as été sage ? » la petite opine de la tête, « T'as fait aucune bêtise ? », elle fait non de la tête, « T'es pas allée dans l'bureau de Sosûke ? »

\- « Ah non, pas le bureau de Sosûke ! »

La réponse s'accompagne d'une nouvelle négation de la tête. D'ailleurs, à l'évocation de l'homme, elle se retourne vers lui et voit juste à ses côtés, un petit garçon lui tenir la main. Ni une, ni deux, elle commence à se débattre dans tous les sens, en donnant des coups de pied, pour que son père la lâche. Ce qu'évidemment le bleuté s'empresse de faire de peur qu'elle n'atteigne son costume trois pièces.

Sans même un regard pour Sosûke, elle s'approche de Gabriel qui lui fait un sourire timide.

\- « Coucou. Moi, j'chui Nel. Et toi, t'es qui ? »

\- « Neliel, je te présente Gabriel et là, c'est son petit frère Théo. »

Elle pose un regard aussi bleu que celui de son père sur le bébé qui la regarde avec curiosité. Elle fronce les sourcils pendant quelques secondes.

\- « Papa, moi aussi, je veux un p'tit frère ! », lance-t-elle en regardant son père.

\- « Ouais, bah ça va être possible. Et puis, ces deux-là vont rester vivre ici, donc tu pourras jouer avec eux. »

\- « Ouais ! », s'écrie-t-elle en levant les bras.

Sans attendre, elle prend d'autorité la main de Gabriel, repoussant au passage celle d'Aizen.

\- « Laisse tonton Sosûke, Gabriel va faire joujou avec moi. »

Gabriel se retourne vers son père et dans ses yeux, Shûhei voit tout de suite qu'il est effrayé, malgré qu'il était partant tout à l'heure pour jouer à avec la petite fille. Les deux jours ont été particulièrement éprouvants pour lui. Théo est trop jeune pour se rendre compte de tout, et il a plus dormi que son aîné. Mais Gabriel entend, voit et comprend certaines choses.

\- « Papa ? », supplie le petit brun avec des larmes déjà plein les yeux.

\- « Pourquoi tu pleures Gabriel ? »

\- « C'est quoi cette chiffe-molle ? T'as peur d'une fille ? »

Shûhei s'est déjà précipité, alors qu'Ichigo vient se placer face à Grimmjow pour l'enguirlander.

\- « Tu réagirais comment toi, si à trois ans, des brutes avaient défoncé ta porte, ligoté, assommé ou tabassé tes proches et t'avaient arraché à tout ce que tu connais depuis ta naissance ? Bah vas-y, gros malin, répond ! T'aurais… »

\- « ICHI ! »

Le cri de Shûhei interpelle Ichigo qui tourne un visage tordu de colère vers son frère et, malheureusement vers son neveu.

\- « Ichi, tu fais peur aux enfants. »

\- « Je crois qu'il faudrait calmer cette habitude de vous emporter de la sorte, Ichigo Shiba. »

Ichigo est outré que tout lui retombe dessus. C'est vrai qu'il se sent coupable d'avoir apeuré Gabriel, Théo ainsi que la petite fille, mais le culot de ce Grimmjow dépasse l'entendement.

\- « Je reconnais qu'Ichi a eu tort de s'énerver, Aizen, mais votre lieutenant a un comportement incorrect. Est-ce ainsi que vous vous targuez de protéger mes enfants ? En les laissant se faire insulter par un adulte ? »

\- « J'allais y venir, Shûhei », répond Aizen en serrant la mâchoire. C'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que son compagnon le critique ouvertement. Il ne saurait tolérer que cela continue et compte bien avoir une petite conversation entre quatre yeux avec lui. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux. « Grimmjow, évite d'user de ce genre de termes devant des enfants. Cela vaut aussi pour ta fille. Son vocabulaire est déjà suffisamment fleuri pour un si jeune âge. »

\- « Tout ça pour une petite remarque de rien du tout », ronchonne le bleuté.

\- « Une remarque qui peut toucher plus que vous ne croyez un enfant », intervient Orihime.

Elle est restée silencieuse depuis leur départ du manoir Yamamoto, préférant observer ses frères interagir avec leur nouvel environnement. L'attitude posée d'Aizen et celle ouvertement agressive de Jaggerjack la laissent perplexe. Elle n'est pas naïve au point de ne pas avoir compris les intentions réelles de ce dernier vis-à-vis de son jumeau. Ce sont les mêmes que celle de son cousin et supérieur hiérarchique. Cela l'inquiète autant pour Shûhei qui est hétéro, que pour Ichigo qui n'a jamais supporté de voir ses libertés rabattues. Qui le serait de toute façon ?

\- « Je pense, Orihime, que monsieur Jaggerjack se comporte ainsi en toutes circonstances. Que lui importe qu'il soit face à une racaille de la rue ou un gosse terrifié. » Sa tirade terminée, le rouquin se tourne vers le maître des lieux. « Ai-je été assez correct pour vous, chef Aizen ? »

\- « Eh gamin, tu viens de m'insulter ! C'est ça que t'appelle correct ? »

\- « Grimmjow, s'il te plaît. » Aizen fait taire le bleuté d'un geste de la main et demande d'un regard à deux personnes qui patientaient dans le hall de s'approcher. « Je vous présente Hinamori, elle est la nounou de Nel et deviendra celle de Théodore et de Gabriel. A ses côtés, c'est Yuriko Watanabe qui s'occupe de tous les repas du manoir depuis que je suis né. Elle fait d'extraordinaires repas. Gabriel, Nel si vous alliez l'aider à finir de préparer le déjeuner. On vous rejoint dans peu de temps. Ton papa, ton oncle et moi avons besoin de parler. Orihime, vous pouvez les accompagner ? »

Perdue par le ton autoritaire d'Aizen, la jeune femme se tourne pour quémander l'avis de Shûhei. Il hoche la tête, ayant compris qu'il est inutile de discuter le bout de gras dans ce hall. Ichigo et lui vont subir leur première mise au point et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Le groupe se sépare. Aizen emprunte un couloir et ouvre la première porte. Ils pénètrent dans un salon spacieux où deux longs canapés de cuir blanc se font face, perpendiculairement à une cheminée en pierre.

Aizen les invite à s'asseoir face à lui. Grimmjow va s'accouder sur le manteau de la cheminée, les yeux rivés sur Ichigo.

\- « Il me semble que des éclaircissements au sujet de votre situation s'imposent, car je n'accepterai plus aucun emportement comme ceux que j'ai pu voir depuis ce matin. Premièrement, vous me devez le respect. Je ne suis pas l'un de vos potes, encore moins Kisuke Urahara ou Kensei Muguruma. S'ils toléraient ce genre de comportement, ce n'est pas mon cas, je puis vous l'assurer. Je suis le chef de la famille Aizen, et je vous interdis de m'apostropher comme vous le faites. Ceci s'applique aussi à Grimmjow. En tant que premier lieutenant de ce clan, vous lui devez le respect. Je reconnais volontiers que Grimmjow manque parfois de finesse, mais il a fait ses preuves, vous non. »

Il lève la main interdisant à l'un comme à l'autre des deux frères de l'interrompre.

\- « Je sais parfaitement que vous n'avez pas demandé à revenir ici. Mais vous y êtes et vous n'avez plus le choix. Ou plutôt si, Shûhei, _tu_ as eu le choix et _tu_ m'as choisi. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, j'exige que tu m'appelles par mon prénom et que tu me tutoies. Ton statut auprès de moi te l'autorise. Ce sera plus facile pour Gabriel et pour Théo de s'intégrer à leur nouvelle vie. Bien entendu, toi et seulement toi détient ce privilège. Pour ton frère, comme pour ta sœur, le vouvoiement restera de mise entre nous. Vous pourrez toutefois utilisez mon prénom, tout comme j'utiliserai le vôtre. Nous sommes liés après tout. Est-ce bien clair ? »

A contrecœur, les deux frères hochent la tête.

\- « En ce qui vous concerne Ichigo, vous allez devoir vous habituer à votre nouvelle vie. Provoquer Grimmjow n'est pas toujours une bonne chose à faire, vous l'apprendrez à vos dépens. Mon cher cousin est un peu brut mais c'est un homme droit, comme l'était votre père. Oui, votre père, un membre respecté du clan. Un homme qui vous aurait élevé dans les règles du clan s'il n'avait pas été assassiné. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire pour aujourd'hui. »

L'homme se lève, signifiant que la conversation est terminée. Enfin si on peut appeler ça une conversation. Le terme monologue serait plus approprié et le ton de réprimande plus adéquat. D'ailleurs, Shûhei et Ichigo n'ont pas cherché à discuter, sachant que ça n'aurait rien apporté de bon.

\- « Le manoir s'étend sur un rez-de-chaussée et deux étages, mais il est vaste. Il se compose de deux ailes. En bas, il regroupe les pièces à vivre que nous partageons. A l'exception de mon bureau où il vous est formellement interdit d'entrer. Ulquiorra vous fera le tour du propriétaire cet après-midi, juste après déjeuner et pendant la sieste des enfants. A propos, Ulquiorra Schiffer est mon second lieutenant. Toute l'aile ouest est réservée à ma famille. Au premier, mes appartements, enfin, les nôtres devrais-je dire », précise-t-il en fixant Shûhei. « Au second, réside ma mère. Elle est actuellement en voyage à l'étranger. Grimmjow et sa fille vivent au premier étage de l'aile est. Ulquiorra y a sa chambre. Le second est pour les autres employés qui logent à demeure. Allons déjeuner maintenant. »

Avec un brin de moquerie, Grimmjow ouvre la porte et laisse passer un Ichigo plus renfrogné que jamais. Puis, il s'engouffre à sa suite, ayant repéré le signe que vient de lui faire Sosûke. Au moment, où Shûhei va lui aussi franchir la porte, un bras passe devant lui et la referme d'un coup sec. Il se retrouve face à la porte de bois.

\- « Shûhei », fait-il à l'oreille du brun dont le cœur rate un battement. La proximité d'Aizen dans son dos ne le rassure pas, si bien qu'il n'ose pas se retourner.

\- « Shûhei », répète le brun en venant se coller à lui.

La réaction ne tarde pas. Shûhei se retourne brusquement, puis se recule pour finir collé contre la porte. Il n'a pas d'autre échappatoire que t'attendre de savoir ce que l'autre lui veut.

\- « Tu vas devoir t'habituer à ce que je m'approche de toi. »

\- « Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

\- « N'est-ce pas évident ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas gay ! Je n'ai jamais été attiré par aucun homme. »

\- « Je sais. Mais tu vas devoir t'y faire car tu n'as pas… »

\- « Le choix. J'avais compris. »

\- « Dans le clan, personne n'a le choix et si tu y avais vécu, tu le saurais. Ton père aurait veillé à te l'inculquer. Cette liberté que toi et ton frère revendiquez à grands cris, tu en as profitée pendant des années. Tu as connu l'amour, tu as fait deux enfants magnifiques. C'est déjà bien. Maintenant, tu vas vivre une vie différente. Avec moi. »

Étonnamment, Sosûke se recule, permettant à Shûhei d'expirer tout le souffle qu'il avait retenu. Il ferme les yeux pendant deux secondes et lorsqu'il les rouvre, l'autre le regarde avec un petit sourire tout à fait agaçant.

\- « Je suis un homme patient et je veux un amant consentant entre mes bras. Je veillerai à y aller doucement… mais seulement si tu fais quelques efforts. Habitue-toi déjà à mes touchers, je suis quelqu'un de très tactile. Nous y allons ? »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** je n'aime pas trop retoucher les personnages, si ce n'est arrondir quelques angles pour les plus extrêmes comme Zaraki ou même Aizen. J'ai juste essayé de gommer le côté gnan-gnan d'Orihime qui je trouve insupportable dans le manga. Un peu de timide et de détermination et voilà le travail. Les enfants ont un aspect important. Déjà parce que leur existence oblige leur famille à un comportement différent. Ensuite, parce qu'il fallait bien un peu d'innocence dans ce monde de brutes !


	6. Le déjeuner

**Chapitre 6 :** Le déjeuner

* * *

Il n'a beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Après l'agression d'hier soir, il est resté tétanisé entre les bras d'un Zaraki qui à l'inverse, a plongé dans le sommeil comme un bébé. Les nuits précédentes non plus, il n'avait pas bien dormi. L'inquiétude et le contrecoup physique de l'attaque lui ont tout juste permis de se reposer, certainement pas de recharger les batteries pour qu'il soit de taille à affronter ce qui lui tombe en ce moment dessus. En réalité, Kisuke Urahara s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Quelques coups frappés à la porte d'entrée, une jolie femme qui se dandine en souriant sous ses yeux et il a baissé sa garde pour faire le joli cœur devant la belle. Oh, il ne l'a pas fait longtemps puisqu'on l'a assommé et a envoyé illico au pays des songes. Résumé succinct d'un événement où il a été incapable d'assister les petits, et de ça, il s'en veut terriblement. Peut-être encore plus maintenant qu'il a compris que son rôle se cantonnerait à divertir le fils adoptif de Yamamoto. Pas comme bouffon, l'une de ses qualités désopilantes. Non, comme objet sexuel d'un _homme_. Le souvenir de la femme qui l'a piégé en est d'autant plus amer à digérer.

Après le départ d'Unohana et de son imposant ex-époux, un sommeil agité mais impossible à contrer l'a emporté. Manque de chance pour lui, c'est dans cet état que son tortionnaire le trouve et il n'en revient pas. Zaraki s'attendait à se confronter à un homme qui aurait repris ses esprits, qui aurait eu le temps de préparer quelque chose. Quelle surprise de le découvrir en train de faire dodo. Amusé, il l'observe, presque attendri. Indéniablement, son amant est beau, allongé comme ça, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller, révélant un visage sans défaut. Certes, les yeux fermés, il ne peut pas admirer les iris de ce vert si particulier auquel il est accro. Doucement, il pose sa main contre la joue du blond. Du bout de son pouce, il caresse la peau légèrement rugueuse à cause des poils. Quoique duvet conviendrait mieux comme description. Il effleure à peine les lèvres qu'il a envie d'embrasser.

Zaraki ne saurait expliquer ce qui l'a poussé à vouloir détenir cet homme. Il ne se souvenait guère de lui. Un blondinet insignifiant, qui s'habillait comme un hippie, voilà l'image qu'il s'était forgé dans sa tête lorsque Muguruma et lui ont disparu sans explication. Urahara a une dizaine d'années de moins que lui. Par conséquent, n'étant pas de la même génération et pas rattaché à la même famille, il n'a pas vraiment fait attention à lui. En outre, les deux hommes n'ont jamais joué dans la même cours. Zaraki, c'est du muscle et de l'action. Urahara, de l'intelligence et de la réflexion. On ne pourrait pas faire plus différent.

Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'a revu étendu comme les autres dans le jet qui les ramenait au japon, il l'a trouvé changé. Plus de vêtements ridicules, plus de chapeau qui lui mange la moitié du visage. Un bel homme, élancé et bien proportionné. Ce qui a fait basculer Zaraki dans son choix de le posséder, c'est lorsque l'homme a failli se réveiller en plein vol. Groggy par les drogues qu'on leur avait administrées, Urahara a ouvert un instant les yeux et Zaraki s'est figé face à ce vert particulier, presque vert d'eau, un ton plus clair que les pierres de jade.

Zaraki sort d'une histoire sordide avec sa dernière maîtresse, et il s'est dit qu'il pourrait se laisser tenter par l'autre sexe. Toutes ses épouses et ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines lui ont fait la vie dure, y compris Restu. La mère de Yachiru, son plus jeune enfant, n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de vouloir voler le clan. Après quoi, elle a tenté de le faire chanter. Pauvre sotte. Elle a payé cet outrage de sa vie. Zaraki n'a jamais été un tendre.

Oui, à cet instant, à plusieurs milliers de mètres d'altitude, Zaraki s'est dit que Kisuke Urahara pourrait bien être le compagnon parfait pour ses vieux jours. Sauf bien sûr, si d'ici là il se lasse de lui.

Le blond bouge la tête et déglutit, les yeux toujours fermés. Il laisse échapper des petits sons, prouvant à n'en pas douter qu'il apprécie le toucher. Lorsque les yeux s'ouvrent enfin, il se retrouve face au visage honni. Il est surtout agacé d'être dans une position aussi gênante.

\- « Dis-donc, t'es vachement confiant toi ! Moi qui m'attendais à ce que tu sortes tes griffes, tu fais la sieste et quand j'te caresse, tu t'mets à ronronner comme un chaton. »

Kisuke essaye d'échapper à la main. En vain. Zaraki se met à attraper sa nuque et le soulève d'une pichenette, pour l'amener vers lui et l'embrasser goulûment.

Une main posée à plat contre la poitrine du brun et l'autre autour du poignet pour desserrer la prise sur son cou, Kisuke se débat comme il peut pour détacher cette ventouse taille XXL.

\- « On est combatif maintenant ? », susurre Zaraki à son oreille qu'il lèche.

Dégoûté, le blond redouble de combativité, puis se fige lorsqu'il entend : « Comme hier. Ça t'a pourtant pas réussi. »

Zaraki vient river ses prunelles sombres dans les deux merveilleux océans verts.

\- « Je serais pas contre un peu d'exercice. Et toi ? »

Incapable d'aligner la moindre syllabe, Urahara fait vivement non de la tête. Physiquement, il ne peut rien faire. La raison lui dicte qu'il ne devrait même pas se débattre. L'instinct en lui le pousse à réagir. Cet homme le révulse.

\- « Ok, je vais avoir pitié de toi. De toute façon, Restu a dit que tu pourrais pas prendre de plaisir à cause que j'suis rentré un peu brutalement hier. »

Un mélange de honte, de colère et d'ahurissement saisit Kisuke tout à la fois. De la honte à cause de ce qu'il a subi et dont l'autre ne s'excuse nullement. De la colère de penser que cet ours puisse envisager qu'il prenne du plaisir à se faire enculer. De l'ahurissement en voyant l'air penaud de l'autre. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il s'est fait remonter les bretelles par cette femme qui l'a bien aidé avec ce gel apaisant. Il faudra d'ailleurs qu'il lui demande des tuyaux concernant son geôlier. Elle semble savoir y faire avec lui et pourrait s'avérer une alliée.

\- « On va aller manger, j'ai la dalle. Et toi, t'as faim ? »

Alors que Zaraki est déjà debout, Kisuke remonte à la hâte le drap. Il est nu puisqu'il n'a pas trouvé de vêtement ce matin à son réveil. Les portes conduisant au dressing et à la salle de bain étaient fermées à double tour.

\- « EH ! Je t'ai posé une question et j'aimerais que tu me répondes, est-ce clair ? », s'exclame le brun tandis qu'il se saisit de ses cheveux.

\- « Oui,… je… mangerai volontiers un morceau », répond le blond en respirant quand le brun relâche la pression.

\- « Tu vois, c'est simple. Je pose une question, tu réponds, c'est ça qu'on appelle une conversation. »

\- « Euh… je… »

\- « Ouais, bah accouche ! »

\- « Je pourrais avoir mes vêtements ? »

Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur le visage émacié. Kisuke commence à paniquer, persuadé que l'autre va lui ordonner de rester à poil.

\- « Ça me déplairait pas que tu t'ballades comme ça. »

\- « Si le but est de m'humilier devant d'autres personne, alors autant me tuer tout de suite », affirme le prisonnier boosté par une audace qui lui a fait cruellement défaut jusque-là. « Je ne bougerais pas d'ici ! »

L'esprit rebelle amuse Zaraki qui se dit qu'il aime bien aussi quand son petit animal de compagnie semble énervé.

\- « T'es pas contre baiser avec moi, mais pour te balader à poil, c'est niet. Ok, j'ai noté. »

\- « Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! », s'écrie Urahara en se levant d'un bond.

L'autre commence à lui taper sur les nerfs, au point qu'il oublie qu'il est dans le plus simple appareil devant cette armoire à glace qui fait une tête et demie de plus que lui.

\- « Comment pouvez-vous être aussi _prétentieux_ , espèce d'homme des cavernes ! Baiser avec vous ne m'aurait jamais passé par la tête, dussé-je avoir été condamné pour l'éternité sur une île sans aucune femme ! Vous m'avez violenté pour asseoir votre dominance car les types comme vous ne savent pas se servir de leurs cerveaux. D'ailleurs, vous n'en n'avez probablement pas ou alors il est tellement atrophié qu'il doit ressembler à un pruneau tout fripé ! Oui un PRUNEAU pas une prune ! Une prune c'est rond, doux et gonflé alors qu'un pruneau c'est desséché... et sombre... et triste aussi ! Je suis sûr qu'un type comme vous ne sait même pas qu'un pruneau est une prune qui a séché, qui s'est aigrie. Voilà ce que vous êtes Zaraki, une prune desséchée ! »

Lorsqu'il arrête sa tirade, le blond est debout les bras tendus et les poings crispés. Il est rouge et essoufflé, comme s'il sortait d'une séance de sport.

\- « Dis-donc, ta démonstration à base de pruneau, c'est pour me dire que toi aussi t'as la dalle ou y'a un autre message caché ? »

Kisuke a un mouvement de recul et écarquille les yeux. Il ne s'inquiète pas d'avoir copieusement insulté un type qui d'une pichenette pourrait lui arracher la tête. Non, il réalise que Zaraki est en train de se foutre de sa gueule. Il ne peut pas être bête à ce point-là !

\- « En tout cas, t'es mignon, chaton, quand tu t'énerves tout plein. Surtout que le spectacle est bandant. »

Un quart de seconde pour assimiler qu'il est la queue à l'air devant son pire cauchemar, et un autre pour d'un bond, être à nouveau caché sous le drap qu'il remonte jusqu'à nez pour faire bonne mesure. C'est trop pour Zaraki qui explose d'un rire à ébranler les murs.

\- « Vous êtes vraiment un pervers », marmonne le blond.

\- « Ouais et j'assume. Bon, je vais t'faire passer des fringues de l'un de mes lieutenants. Ikkaku et Yumichika sont de la même taille que toi. Je t'envoie pas Yumichika, parce que sinon, on en a pour des heures. C'est un accro du relooking, du shopping… enfin bref de tous ces trucs en 'ing' que les gonzesses aiment faire. Ensuite, un garde t'escortera jusqu'à la salle à manger. Me fais pas attendre, chaton. »

L'homme est déjà sorti que Kisuke se prend la tête entre les mains.

\- « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui parler de pruneau ! »

* * *

\- « Ne courez pas dans la salle à manger ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit cent fois ! », s'époumone une voix féminine.

Aussitôt, les deux enfants qui étaient en train de sprinter depuis l'étage, après avoir dévalé l'escalier et traversé moult couloirs, ainsi qu'un hall d'entrée et un salon, se stoppent nets. Ils n'en croient pas leurs oreilles.

\- « Mais maman, tu nous as jamais rien dit ! », réfute un petit garçon aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux bleu.

\- « Même que tu fais des fois la course avec nous », renchérit son sosie.

La femme rousse qui venait de parler à voix haute, se précipite vers les coureurs, et après avoir regardé derrière elle pour vérifier que personne ne les observe, se penche vers eux en battant des mains : « Chuuut ! Il pourrait vous entendre. »

Les deux gamins se regardent, sans vraiment comprendre à qui cette femme, qui est accessoirement leur mère, peut bien faire allusion. Elle lève les yeux au plafond et ajoute à voix basse : « Votre père ! Il faut bien que de temps en temps, je fasse comme si j'étais une mère responsable. »

\- « C'est pas dans tes cordes… », commence l'un.

\- « Ou pire, pas dans tes gènes », finit l'autre.

\- « J'ai souffert le martyr pour vous mettre au monde et c'est comme ça que vous remerciez, bande d'ingrats ! »

\- « Nous aussi, on t'aime maman. »

\- « C'est vrai, t'es trop cool ! »

\- « Ouais, ouais, en attendant moi je voulais briller auprès de votre père et c'est raté ! »

\- « Ah vous êtes là. »

Shunsui vient de rentrer dans la salle à manger. Il se dirige droit vers sa femme qu'il embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres. Pas décidé à lâcher le morceau face à ces deux rejetons, la plantureuse rousse décide de se lancer dans la grande scène de la mère sermonneuse. Elle se tourne vers les jumeaux en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

\- « Je vous interdit de courir partout dans la maison. Non seulement, vous pourriez vous blesser, mais en plus vous pourriez casser quelque chose. La famille de votre papa possède des choses extrêmement coûteuses et dont la valeur sentimentale est inestimable. »

Les deux garçons ne sont pas décidés à jouer le jeu de leur mère. Ils y voient même l'opportunité de l'enfoncer.

\- « Comme le vase dans l'entrée ? »

Trop prise dans son jeu, elle ne réalise pas quelle vient de se faire piéger quand elle répond à son fils : « Exactement, comme le… »

Elle s'arrête, pour fixer les deux enfants qui sont sur le point d'exploser de rire. Un coup d'œil sur la gauche où son mari est déjà attablé pour le repas, et elle se sent tout bête. Elle déteste, non, elle exècre cet horrible vase jaunasse, cadeau de mariage de sa belle-mère qu'elle déteste autant, alors même que la dame est morte et enterrée depuis trois ans. Ne voulant pas faire de peine à son époux, Matsumoto a toujours affirmé qu'elle aimait le cadeau. Pour la vieille mère Kyôraku en revanche, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée quant à ses goûts de chiotte. Dix ans après leur mariage, la furie rousse n'a toujours pas voulu avouer à son époux ce qu'elle pense de cette horreur et qu'elle affirme haut et fort dès qu'il a le dos tourné. La pauvre, si elle savait que Shunsui sait à quel point elle ne l'aime pas, elle s'en arracherait les cheveux.

\- « Oui, comme le joli vase. Bon, vous vous êtes lavés les mains. » Hochement de tête des jumeaux. « Alors à table. »

Pendant qu'elle signale au majordome que le dîner peut être servi, Shunsui fait un clin d'œil à ses deux fils, qui lui répondent de la même façon. Si leur mère est plutôt du genre 'bonne copine', Shunsui n'est pas exactement un modèle de père non plus. Certes, il est plus doué pour se faire respecter. La carrure, ça le fait face à des gosses de sept ans. Pourtant, son côté bon vivant le rend tout aussi laxiste et joueur que sa femme.

\- « Alors les enfants Shiba ont rejoint le bercail ? »

\- « Non », répond sombrement le brun.

\- « Comment ça non ? »

Les plats sont servis et Shunsui attend que les domestiques aient quittés la pièce pour approfondir la question.

\- « Ils sont au manoir Aizen. »

\- « Hein ? », fait la rousse en lâchant sa fourchette.

Aito et Aoto mangent comme si de rien n'était. Ils sont peut-être turbulents, mais ils savent qu'en aucun cas, ils ne doivent se mêler aux conversations qui engagent le clan. S'il y a une chose à retenir, c'est celle-là.

\- « Cette assemblée était étrange. Yamamoto n'a pas cessé de proposer, non, de vouloir imposer ses propres décisions. Je te laisse imaginer qu'elles étaient plus grotesques les unes que les autres. Je n'aime pas la façon dont ça s'est déroulé ce matin. Quelque chose se passe et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi… »

Le brun a l'air plongé dans ses pensées intérieures, incapable de voir que sa femme le regarde sévèrement, à la limite de l'explosion. La curiosité de Matsumoto Kyôraku est légende.

\- « Shunsui Kyôraku, faut que je te les arrache ces confessions ? »

\- « Il a voulu qu'Ichigo épouse Rukia. Pas de chance, le gosse lui a crié dessus qu'il était gay et qu'il n'épouserait certainement pas une femme. Tu aurais vu la tête de la petite Kuchiki, elle faisait peine à voir. »

\- « BIENFAIT ! »

\- « Matsumoto, voyons, devant les enfants. Avoue que tu n'es pas très charitable ? »

\- « Charitable ? Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter une insulte pareille ! » Un énorme sourire déforme les lèvres des trois hommes de la maison. « Non, Shunsui, crois-moi, Rukia Kuchiki est une pétasse qui s'est faite rabattre son caquet et la seule chose qui soit dommage dans cette histoire, c'est que je n'étais pas présente pour voir sa déconfiture ! »

Ragaillardi, Shunsui secoue la tête. Qu'il l'aime sa Matsumoto. Avec elle, la vie est imprévisible. Elle possède ce même sens des priorités que lui, autrement dit aucune, mise à part de faire passer le plaisir avant tout autre chose. Pas une heure ne passe sans qu'il bénisse le jour où il a fait sa rencontre.

\- « Comment il a réagi le vieux ? »

\- « Il a hurlé comme un dératé, ensuite il est passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel lorsque le gamin a hurlé aussi fort que lui. Résultat, il y aura bien un mariage, mais entre la fille et Byakuya. »

\- « La vache ! Il doit l'avoir mauvaise le balai dans l'… »

\- « Matsumoto ! »

\- « Oui, oui d'accord. Donc, monsieur le noble constipé du sourire, comment il a réagi ? »

\- « Il était ravi que la demoiselle accepte sa demande. Après tout, c'est lui-même qui s'est proposé. »

\- « Tu ne me dis pas tout Shunsui. Tu ne me dis pas tout ! », gronde la rousse, un regard de travers vers son mari.

\- « Nous avons tous assisté à un coup de foudre de la part de notre petit Byakuya. Bon, même s'il n'est pas réciproque. En fait, je lui souhaite bien du plaisir. »

\- « T'as raison, pauvre gosse », soupire Matsumoto.

Shunsui est amusé de constater que son épouse ne peut pas être plus dans le faux qu'à cet instant. Lui, il a bien vu l'étincelle de rébellion dans les yeux gris de la jeune Shiba. Byakuya Kuchiki va en baver avec elle, il en est persuadé.

\- « Je parlais de Byakuya, ma chérie. »

Matsumoto le fixe, un peu perdue. Puis voyant son petit sourire en coin, elle commence à hocher la tête d'un sourire entendu. Pas besoin de lui expliquer plus en détails, elle a parfaitement saisi et songe qu'elle a hâte de faire la connaissance de la jeune Orihime.

\- « Bon et les deux autres ? »

\- « Sosûke a carrément demandé Shûhei comme compagnon. Il veut adopter son fils cadet. »

\- « Mais il ne peut pas ! Le gars est veuf, non ? Il est forcément hétéro ! »

\- « C'est ce qu'il a objecté, mais comme Sosûke lui a gentiment fait remarquer que c'était ça ou être séparé de ses deux enfants pour apprendre les règles du clan. L'une des fameuses idées émises par le vieux. »

\- « Personne n'a rien dit. Et Hirako ? »

\- « A la fin de l'assemblée, on a fait passer un message à Sosûke sur notre mécontentement général. Je pense que si Shinji a réagi, c'est sous la pression de Kûkaku. Tu sais, il a récupéré Kensei et au fond, je crois pouvoir dire que c'est la seule chose qu'il l'intéresse vraiment dans ce retour des enfants d'Isshin. »

\- « C'est malheureux pour les gosses. Si je comprends bien, il a accepté. Tu parles d'un choix ! Et le fameux Ichigo, celui qui est gay ? »

\- « Il passe sous la responsabilité de Grimmjow et là encore il y a aiguille sous roche. La façon que Grimmjow a eu de dévisager le rouquin, je peux t'assurer que son regard était identique à celui de Sosûke sur son grand frère. »

\- « Oh putain j'ai raté ça ! Le vieux qui se fait gueuler dessus, Rukia qui se fait jeter comme la malpropre qu'elle est, le Kuchiki qui se pâme d'amour devant une gamine et Grimmjow qui vire sa cuti. C'est vraiment pas juste ! »

\- « Tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? Yamamoto voulait que nous la prenions ici avec nous pour que tu lui apprennes à devenir une parfaite épouse avant son mariage. »

Matsumoto qui était en train de boire une gorgée de vin, vient de tout recracher sur la nappe immaculée.

\- « QUOI ? », lâche-t-elle avant de hurler de rire à s'en tenir les côtes, bientôt rejoints par ses deux fils et son mari.

\- « Quand je te dis qu'il se passe des choses bizarres dans ce clan. »

* * *

\- « PAS TOUS EN MEME TEMPS ! »

Urahara arrive à proximité de la porte que vient de lui désigner le garde chargé de le guider quand brusquement, il se fige. Il a reconnu la voix de Zaraki et se demande s'il est judicieux de pénétrer dans la salle à manger quand il hurle aussi fort. Il tient à ses fesses, sans aucun mauvais jeu de mots.

\- « Ururu, je t'écoute. »

\- « Comme l'a dit Jinta, on était en train de construire un château de sable. Yachiru voulait nous aider, mais Jinta lui a dit qu'elle était trop petite et moi je lui ai dit d'utiliser sa petite pelle jaune pour créer la route. Elle a répondu qu'elle aussi voulait faire le château, alors elle a renversé un seau d'eau et tout a été détruit…»

Intrigué par les voix d'enfants, Urahara se remet en mouvement jusqu'à se placer dans son encadrement. Dans la pièce, il découvre une table où préside Zaraki et où sont attablés trois enfants. Un presque adolescent aux cheveux rouges, une fillette brune qui semble être effacée par rapport aux deux autres, et un bout de choux aux cheveux roses bonbon, qui présentement est en train de bouder, les bras croisés sur sa minuscule poitrine.

\- « C'est qui lui ? »

Zaraki se tourne dans la direction montrée impoliment par le plus âgé de ses enfants.

\- « Ah chaton, t'es là. Entre que je te présente à mes gosses. »

D'un grand geste de la main, il invite le blond à s'installer à la place libre à ses côtés. Quelle surprise pour Kisuke de constater que le plan de table éloigne les deux plus jeunes de la figure paternelle. Il en vient à se demander s'il doit ou non s'en inquiéter. Déjà qu'il n'aime pas le surnom dont l'autre l'affuble dès qu'il en a l'occasion, alors imaginer qu'il serve de tampon entre lui et ses filles, et il est déjà mal à l'aise.

\- « Lui, c'est mon ainé, Jinta, il a douze ans », déclare fièrement le brun. « A sa droite, c'est Ururu, la fille de Restu. Elle a sept ans et face à elle, en train de nous faire du boudin, Yachiru. Elle a trois ans et demi. J'pense qu'elle est à peu près de l'âge de l'ainé de Shûhei Shiba. »

Kisuke a dévisagé chacun des enfants qui lui ont été présentés. L'air méfiant presque mauvais de Jinta, la douceur d'Ururu qui tient probablement plus de sa mère que de son père et le culot de la plus petite qui elle, est en revanche la digne fille du géant.

\- « Eh chaton, il me semblait avoir été clair sur le fait de pas parler tout seul ? »

Le ton de Zaraki est devenu dangereusement venimeux et il est en train d'approcher sa main vers le menton de Kisuke qu'il saisit entre ses doigts.

\- « Hein ? Euh… oui, Gabriel vient d'avoir trois ans le mois dernier. »

\- « C'est qui Gabeuièle ? », fait la voix de Yachiru.

\- « Tiens, tu boudes plus toi ? Et c'est Gabriel, un petit garçon qui a presque ton âge et qui vit chez tonton Sosûke. Il a un petit frère qu'est encore bébé. »

\- « Un bébé ? Chez oncle Sosûke ? », demande cette fois Ururu.

Urahara boit littéralement les paroles autour de lui, heureux de pouvoir en apprendre davantage sur le sort réservé à ses protégés Ce faisant, il fait marcher son cerveau à plein régime. Ecouter, assimiler et traiter les informations en même temps est un jeu d'enfant pour lui.

' _Sosûke ? C'est le fils Aizen, le petit-fils du vieux.'_

\- « Ouais, il va l'adopter. Ça sera son fils, et pis l'autre aussi puisque son père devient le compagnon de Sosûke. »

\- « Tu veux dire que Oncle Sosûke s'est trouvé un mari ? », demande Jinta.

\- « Exactement, et au passage, il hérite de deux chiards. Remarque, il est pas bête le Sosûke, il résout comme ça son problème de mariage arrangé que le père voulait lui organiser. »

Tandis que le brun éclate de rire, Kisuke est abasourdi. Shûhei avec un homme, ce n'est pas une nouvelle dont il peut se réjouir. Et les deux petits ? Comment vont-ils réagir ? Et d'ailleurs, comment les parents d'Aizen peuvent-ils accepter cet état de fait ? S'il se souvient bien, Sôichi Aizen est plutôt du genre à ne pas tolérer les homosexuels.

\- « Eh chaton, t'es tout blanc, ça va pas ? »

\- « Papa, c'est quand même pas chaton son nom à celui-là ? »

Le côté cash de Jinta et l'air dégoûté qu'il prend lorsque ses yeux se posent sur lui, commence à taper sur les nerfs d'un blond qui se demande s'il n'a pas atterri dans la quatrième dimension.

\- « Nan, il s'appelle Kisuke Urahara et c'est mon chaton. »

\- « Tu vas te marier avec lui, papa ? », demande Ururu.

\- « J'sais pas, l'avenir le dira. »

D'un geste brusque, le blond se retourne pour assassiner un brun qui s'en fout royalement. Pour dire vrai, Zaraki aime de plus en plus les différentes attitudes de son chaton. Son côté apeuré autant que le défi qu'il envoie dans son regard, là maintenant. Ses yeux n'ont pas la même intensité et ça lui plaît. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais ça lui plaît.

\- « Kisuke est ma maman ? »

La demande provoque un hoquet de stupeur de la part du blond qui pose des yeux écarquillés sur sa voisine de gauche. Visiblement déçue par la réaction du chaton de son papa, la petite fille commence à le fixer de ses grands yeux mouillés, un peu comme lorsque Gabriel a fait une bêtise et qu'il est persuadé d'avoir déçu son oncle Kisu. Les lèvres tremblotent, signe que les pleurs ne vont pas tarder.

\- « Veut pas être ma maman », finit-elle par lâcher en baissant la tête.

Kisuke pose alors sa main sur sa joue et lui explique pour la consoler : « Ta maman serait déçue que je prenne sa place, tu sais. »

\- « Elle est morte, ma maman. »

La réponse déchire le cœur de Kisuke. Le souvenir de cette affirmation de la bouche même de Gabriel en parlant de Caroline remonte à la surface. Le blond se lève et vient s'accroupir devant la petite qui regarde ses mains, à mille lieux de l'image rebelle qu'elle donnait tout à l'heure.

\- « Je suis désolée, Yachiru. Je ne savais pas. Je veux bien être ton ami, si tu veux. »

\- « Pas ma maman ? »

\- « Une maman, c'est unique. On n'en a qu'une seule et lorsqu'on la perd, c'est impossible de la remplacer. Elle reste dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit. »

\- « Je me rappelle pas ma maman. »

\- « Tu as sûrement des photos ? »

La fillette lance un coup d'œil vers son père et face à la froideur du brun, elle baisse à nouveau la tête et la secoue de gauche à droite. Kisuke comprend qu'on ne lui a même pas offert ce réconfort.

\- « Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ! », marmonne-t-il pour lui-même.

\- « Il faut pas parler de la maman de Yachiru », lui souffle alors Ururu.

\- « Non, c'était un garce et elle a mérité de mourir ! »

Un regard vers Zaraki qui ne dit rien et Kisuke comprend que le père partage l'avis du fils. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il ne laissera pas passer. Ce gamin insolent crache les mots comme on porte des coups et si l'adulte qu'il est, s'estime capable de les encaisser, ce n'est pas le cas d'une gosse de trois ans.

\- « Mon dieu, quels mots durs pour un _enfant_ de douze ans ! », commence-t-il sur un ton presque amusé. L'attaque porte ses fruits, vu que l'enfant en question serre les poings et semble au bord de l'apoplexie. Pour parachever la démonstration, Kisuke se retourne, dédaignant l'importance que ce donne cet affreux gamin. « Peut-être que tu pourrais essayer de l'imaginer et la dessiner ? »

\- « Je sais pas faire les dessins. »

\- « Oh, mais ça tombe bien, je suis un bon dessinateur, je pourrais t'aider. »

\- « Pour de vrai ? »

Le visage rayonnant de la petite Yachiru est une victoire en elle-même. Lorsqu'elle s'accompagne d'un Jinta aux lèvres pincées et à l'air boudeur, Kisuke se dit qu'il n'a pas perdu la main. Même le froncement de sourcils de son père, il le met de côté, préférant se concentrer sur celles qui ont visiblement besoin d'être soutenues face à ses deux machos.

\- « Bien sûr, que c'est vrai. Je ne mens jamais aux adorables petites filles. »

\- « Ouais, chaton ne ment qu'à ses supérieurs », lance Zaraki, histoire de ne pas perdre la face.

Kisuke regarde son voisin pendant quelques secondes, de la façon la plus impassible qui soit. Il repose ensuite ses yeux sur son autre voisine, bien plus intéressante selon lui. La gamine lui fait un grand sourire, qui lui fait songer qu'elle manque de tendresse. Ururu possède l'avantage d'avoir encore sa mère, une femme forte et apte à tenir tête à son géniteur. Yachiru risque de devenir un garçon manqué, voire de mal tourner si personne n'est là pour lui donner toute l'attention qu'elle mérite. A cet instant, Kisuke se dit que s'il doit rester vivre auprès de cet ours, alors autant en faire profiter la petite.

\- « Je pourrais vous aider, monsieur Urahara. »

Kisuke lève les yeux vers Ururu. La fillette le regarde dans les yeux, évitant soigneusement de diriger les siens dans la direction de son père.

\- « Ce sera avec plaisir, mademoiselle. »

Les deux sœurs se mettent à glousser alors même que Restu Unohana entre dans la salle à manger.

\- « MAMAN ! »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui sera avec plaisir, monsieur Urahara ? », demande Restu avec un sourire.

Elle se dirige vers sa fille qu'elle embrasse tendrement.

\- « Veuillez excuser mon avance, mais j'avais des papiers à prendre. »

\- « Tu manges avec nous maman ? »

Restu se tourne vers son ex-mari, qui n'est pas franchement heureux que la femme soit présente si tôt. Il était en effet prévu qu'elle passe prendre Ururu pour l'emmener à son cours de danse. Or le déjeuner n'est pas encore commencé qu'elle est déjà là à lui casser les pieds.

Un claquement de doigt et un domestique sorti d'on ne sait où se précipite pour apporter une chaise, puis aussitôt après que le brune se soit assise, le voilà qui revient avec assiette et couverts. Le repas peut commencer. Un repas qui prend une tournure toute différente.

Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait après être rentré dans cette pièce, Kisuke s'amuse follement. Il n'est pas homme à ne pas vivre dans l'instant, surtout qu'une petite voix dans son esprit le prévient qu'il va chèrement le payer.

* * *

Une autre maison, une autre table. Moins peuplée, moins vivante.

Seul le bruit des couverts résonne dans la vaste et riche salle à manger du manoir Kuchiki, où une imposante table en merisier occupe une place prépondérante.

A l'une de ses extrémités, Byakuya mange avec la délicatesse qui sied à son rang. Impavide en extérieur, l'intérieur de son être est en ébullition et son cœur en émoi. Il n'a jamais connu pareil tumulte. Il n'a jamais été aussi concerné par autrui, comme il l'est par Orihime Shiba. La jeune femme le trouble et il a hâte de pouvoir à nouveau la voir. La dévorer des yeux (dans un premier temps) serait plus juste. Et que dire de la posséder.

Pourtant, il songe aussi qu'il aimerait la faire succomber. Il sait que c'est la menace qui pesait sur son jumeau qui l'a contrainte à accepter sa demande en mariage. Il aurait aimé d'ailleurs qu'elle ne se fasse pas devant tous les membres du clan. Si Byakuya consent à considérer qu'il ne s'appartient pas totalement, il estime en revanche que son intimité n'est pas chose à partager.

Pour en revenir à Orihime, il a bien l'intention de la conquérir. Fort de ce projet, il ne porte aucune attention à sa jeune sœur, assise à l'autre bout de la table.

Séparée de son frère par trois mètres, c'est à peine si Rukia Kuchiki a touché à son assiette. Le plat de sole est délicieux, comme tout ce qui sort des cuisines du manoir. Pourtant, l'appétit n'est pas de la partie et la brune ne fait que ressasser dans sa tête tout ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Elle espérait tellement jouer un rôle prépondérant dans ce rapprochement de deux grandes familles voulu par Yamamoto. Elle était au comble du bonheur lorsque ses yeux bleus foncés se sont posés sur Ichigo Kurosaki. En un regard, elle a su que son cœur venait d'être conquis. En un instant, ce bonheur qui lui tendait les bras, lui a été repris. L'annonce du goût du jeune homme pour le même sexe lui a fait l'effet d'une gifle. Mais elle a tenu bon, sachant que personne ne peut tenir tête à Genryusai Yamamoto. Personne sauf un chef de clan, et elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce qu'il s'agisse de son propre frère. Que peut-il lui trouver à cette insignifiante rousse ? De son point de vue, elle est commune, sans aucune distinction et sans la classe requise à l'épouse du chef de la très noble famille Kuchiki.

Si elle était vraiment honnête, Rukia s'avouerait qu'Orihime est aussi attirante que son frère jumeau. Que ses cheveux ont presque la même teinte, qu'ils ont tous deux une peau de pêche, veloutée à souhait.

Mais Rukia est vindicative, surtout lorsque ce qu'elle convoite, lui est refusé.

\- « Byakuya ? »

\- « Oui, Rukia ? »

\- « N'est-il pas prématuré d'organiser ce mariage ? Après tout, nous ne savons rien de cette Orihime Shiba et elle n'est probablement pas prête à la charge qui va reposer sur ses épaules. »

\- « Orihime est une descendante de la famille Shiba et à ce titre, elle est de haute naissance », répond Byakuya.

Depuis leur retour, il a senti que sa sœur piaffait d'impatience de mettre le sujet de son prochain mariage sur le tapis. Il connait sa déception et il redoute qu'elle se mêle de ce qui ne la regarde pas. Faire tomber dans ses bras sa future et récalcitrante épouse est un challenge en soi. Il est hors de question de devoir en plus gérer l'indiscrétion de Rukia. Elle peut s'avérer extrêmement obsédante parfois, et il va devoir y mettre bon ordre.

\- « Certes, mais ne trouves-tu pas sa façon de s'habiller complètement indécente ? Ce jean qui moulait son corps avec impudeur et je ne parle même pas de son pull froissé. C'est à peine si… »

\- « Rukia. »

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Orihime et ses frères ont été extraits de leur ancienne vie. Ils ont parcourus quelques milliers de kilomètres en avion, drogués pour faciliter leur transport, et ont patientés dans les cellules du manoir Yamamoto avant qu'on daigne à les transférer dans des appartements confortables. Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient eu ni l'opportunité, ni l'envie de se pomponner pour faire face à leurs ravisseurs. Rukia, la prochaine fois que tu voudras critiquer celle avec qui j'ai choisi de m'unir, fais-le en connaissance de cause. »

\- « Oui, Byakuya. »

* * *

Une pièce sombre, éclairée par une lampe en étain posée sur un bureau en acajou. Derrière le meuble massif, un homme âgé les coudes posés sur les bras de son fauteuil en cuir. Les yeux plissés, il est inerte et regarde face à lui.

De l'autre côté du bureau, légèrement en biais, un homme patiente. Les cheveux sont argentés et l'allure aristocratique. Les bras derrière le dos, il reste debout, sans dire un mot. Il sait que son supérieur et maître est en pleine réflexion. Il sait aussi qu'au terme de cette profonde introspection viendront des instructions qu'il devra suivre à la lettre.

\- « Ces décisions ne me conviennent pas et risquent de bousculer mes plans », énonce avec fermeté Genryusai Yamamoto. « Tu vas surveiller tout ce petit monde. Fais appel à des personnes de confiance et surtout pas un mot. Je veux que tu me rapportes les moindres détails de leur vie. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard, le moindre petit élément doit être exploité à notre avantage. »

Après un signe de la tête qui le congédie sans autre forme de procès, Chojirô Sasabike incline la tête. Les ordres sont donnés et seront exécutés car le lieutenant de Yamamoto est sans conteste le plus obéissant qu'il existe. Comme tous les autres, il mourrait pour son maître et supérieur. Comme tous les autres, il suit les règles du clan.

Mais contrairement aux autres, il n'a aucun libre arbitre et suit aveuglément un homme devenu déraisonnable avec le temps.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** oui, on aimerait bien être une petite souris du grand manoir Aizen. Se balader ni vu, ni connu pour mater tous ces beaux mâles comme tu dis.


	7. La nuit de tous les excès

**Chapitre 7 :** La nuit de tous les excès

* * *

Comme prévu, après le déjeuner qui s'est déroulé dans une ambiance bonne enfant grâce au babillage interminable entre Nel et Gabriel, les plus jeunes ont été envoyés à la sieste. Ça ne s'est pas fait sans pleurs de la part de Gabriel, puis de Théodore qui a imité son frère sans trop savoir pourquoi. Shûhei a dû user d'une patience incroyable pour rassurer son aîné, qui semble terrorisé à chaque fois que l'un des membres de la fratrie Shiba n'est plus dans sa ligne de mire.

Une fois les enfants endormis, le fameux tour du propriétaire qu'Aizen leur avait promis a pu commencer. Le chef et son lieutenant se sont éclipsés avec la promesse de les revoir le soir. Promesse dont Shûhei et Ichigo se seraient bien passés, soit dit en passant. Comme promis, ils ont été confiés à Ulquiorra Schiffer, le second lieutenant, qui a pris la tête de la petite troupe avec une joie aussi débordante que celle d'un employé des pompes funèbres officiant en plein enterrement. Peu loquace, l'homme s'est contenté de leur montrer chaque recoin du manoir en leur expliquant de façon concise et monotone, les règles de fonctionnement des lieux. Après un petit quart d'heure, ils ont compris que le brun aux yeux verts avait autant de charisme qu'une éponge.

Les jeunes gens ont pu découvrir les chambres qui leur ont été affectées. Celle d'Ichigo se situe à côté de celle de Grimmjow et celle d'Orihime un peu plus loin, de l'autre côté de la chambre de Nel. Shûhei a constaté que l'aile d'Aizen ne comportait que trois chambres. La première dans laquelle ils sont entrés est de grande taille avec un dressing adjacent et une salle de bain dotée d'une baignoire grand luxe, d'une douche à l'italienne et d'une double vasque. Indubitablement la chambre d'Aizen. A côté, un boudoir pourvu d'un bureau et de trois fauteuils disposés près d'une cheminée en marbre sépare l'espace du maître de l'espace dédié aux enfants, lui-même composé d'une salle de jeu aux couleurs pastel, d'une salle de bain très claire et fonctionnelle et des deux chambres occupées par les deux petits garçons en train d'y prendre un repos mérité. Assimilant clairement qu'il lui sera refusé de squatter l'une de ces deux chambres, Shûhei s'en est trouvé encore plus affligé qu'auparavant, car il se doute qu'il lui faudra partager la chambre d'Aizen.

' _Non, de Sosûke'_ , a-t-il songé avec amertume.

Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé entre eux, Ichigo a appréhendé les craintes de son frère. Il s'est demandé ce qu'il ferait, lui, dans pareille situation, à savoir s'il n'était pas gay et qu'il devait être intime avec un homme. Il est parvenu à répondre à cette question vu que c'est précisément ce qui lui pendait au nez si Orihime ne lui avait pas sauvé la mise. Résultat, à la morosité naturelle d'Ulquiorra et celle désespérante de Shûhei, est venue s'ajouter celle d'un Ichigo qui se sent misérable d'être aussi faible et de ne pouvoir aider son frère.

Pour Orihime, le défilement des couloirs et des portes allié à la litanie des explications l'a obligé à faire face à la situation. _Sa_ situation. Elle qui prévoyait de créer un restaurant avec ses frères pour pouvoir vivre de sa passion de la pâtisserie tout en travaillant en famille, va devoir la quitter cette famille pour aller vivre avec cet homme qu'elle ne connait pas, et que pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait connaître.

Heureusement, le temps s'est écoulé plus vite que prévu et les deux petits anges sont venus égayés à nouveau leur sombre avenir. S'occuper d'un enfant présente l'avantage de devoir mettre de côté sa personne pour se concentrer uniquement sur lui. Ils s'y sont employés toute l'après-midi, oubliant en jouant que leur vie a pris un tournant désastreux et encore une fois, le temps a inexorablement fait son œuvre. Le soir, il leur a fallu de nouveau faire face à leurs oppresseurs. Grimmjow s'est montré particulièrement volubile avec Ichigo, ne cessant de parler pendant tout le repas au rouquin comme deux vieux potes qui viendraient de se retrouver après une longue séparation. Autant dire que cela a agacé par-dessus tout le plus jeune qui n'a cependant rien objecté. En même temps, Aizen n'a pas cessé de lui jeter des coups d'œil valant avertissement, au cas où il lui prendrait l'envie d'envoyer chier son lieutenant.

Shûhei a conversé du bout des lèvres avec son compagnon. A son grand désespoir, Gabriel n'a pas eu les mêmes scrupules. Il a montré une facilité à communiquer avec l'homme qui de son côté, l'a mis à l'aise, l'écoutant avec un réel intérêt déblatérer sur son autre sujet de prédilection après les dragons, les pirates.

Pour Orihime, placée à côté de Théodore, le repas a pris un tournant différent. En tant que nounou attitrée des plus petits au nombre désormais de trois, Hinamori a été autorisée à prendre ses repas à la table familiale. Les deux jeunes femmes ont pu converser, après que la brune ait brisé la glace entre elles. D'un abord facile et d'une gentillesse sans pareil, Hinamori s'est révélée charmante et patiente vis-à-vis de la rousse. Même les deux fils de Shûhei semblent sous son charme vu la façon dont ils l'ont d'ores et déjà acceptée. Au terme du repas, elles se comportaient déjà comme des amies de longues dates.

L'heure du coucher les enfants est arrivée. Théodore piquait du nez lorsque le dessert a été amené et Hinamori l'a emmené au lit, accompagnée d'Orihime. Quant à Gabriel, il est encore en train de jouer avec Nel dans le salon. Ses bâillements incessants prouvent qu'il est temps pour lui d'aller compter les moutons.

Shûhei se lève du canapé et vient prendre son fils par derrière.

\- « Mon petit dragon doit aller se coucher. »

\- « Oh non, papa, veux jouer enco'e… »

\- « Gabriel, tu es fatigué et il est déjà tard. Tu verras Nel demain et vous pourrez jouer toute la journée, d'accord ? »

\- « NON ! Gabi va jouer avec moi ! », se met à crier la petite fille en tapant le sol avec le talon de sa chaussure.

Shûhei pose sur elle ses yeux sombres. Il est un peu surpris par le comportement agressif de la gamine, et se contente de la dévisager avec gravité. Il a toujours eu en horreur ces gosses qui discutent toujours les paroles des adultes et se permettent un ton que ni lui, ni son frère ou sa sœur n'a jamais employé avec leurs parents ou leurs deux oncles.

\- « Dis-donc Nel, qui décide ici ? », demande son père sur un ton rogue.

\- « Tonton Sosûke ! », répond la petite qui semble prête à affronter son père.

Le bleuté la fixe avec colère et elle ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de croiser les bras en un ultime geste de défi. La situation est tendue. Grimmjow s'apprête à se lever pour aller parler du pays à son rejeton, quand Aizen décide d'intervenir.

\- « Dis-moi Nel, aurais-tu oublié que dans cette maison, les enfants respectent leurs parents et qu'en aucun cas, ils ne discutent leurs consignes ? »

Le ton est gentil, mais suffisamment menaçant pour que la fillette se dégonfle, enfin consciente qu'elle vient de désappointer son papa chéri. Contrite, elle rentre la tête dans les épaules et se dirige vers le lui. Plantée devant le bleuté, elle laisse échapper des reniflements.

\- « Tu chiales ? »

Grimmjow n'a pas l'intention de lui faciliter la vie. A les regarder agir, Ichigo se prendrait presque de pitié pour le pauvre bout de choux. Cependant, il a côtoyé Gabriel depuis sa naissance et il sait qu'il ne faut rien lâcher aux enfants de cet âge. Après tout, leur sport favori est de vous tester.

\- « Pardon, papa ! », dit la petite en pleurant fort et en triturant ses doigts, attendant que son père lui donne le signal qui vaudra pardon.

\- « Allez viens par-là. »

Le bleuté ouvre les bras et la fillette vient s'y blottir, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Elle se frotte les yeux, preuve qu'elle aussi est à bout de fatigue par cette journée pleine de rebondissements. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous accueillez un nouvel ami dans une maison où vous avez rarement des copains de jeu.

\- « Bon, tu dis bonsoir à Sosûke et à tout le monde, on monte et au lit ! »

\- « Bonsoir Sosûke, à demain, Gabi. »

Le petit brun qui est lui-même cramponné entre les bras de son père, lui fait un signe de la main.

\- « Bon à plus tout le monde », commence le bleuté avant d'amorcer un demi-tour vers Ichigo. « Tu viens aussi. »

Ichigo saisit qu'il n'est pas sensé discuter l'ordre. Il embrasse la joue de son neveu et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Shûhei à qui il sourit faiblement.

\- « Bonsoir Sosûke. »

\- « Bonsoir Ichigo. »

Ne restent plus dans le salon que Shûhei, Gabriel et le maître des lieux qui est toujours assis sur le sofa, une tasse de thé à la main.

\- « Bon, je vais aller coucher Gabriel. Tu dis bonsoir, dragon. »

\- « Vi, à demain Suke. »

\- « Passe une bonne nuit, Gabriel. »

Sans un regard en arrière, Shûhei sort de la pièce. Aizen le suit des yeux, amusé de l'indifférence polie que lui témoigne Shûhei. Il n'est pas dit qu'il n'aura pas le dernier mot. La patiente est le maître mot de ce petit duel qui s'instaure entre eux. Et Sosûke Aizen est un homme patient.

* * *

Plus haut dans la chambre, Gabriel écoute son père lui raconter les aventures rocambolesques d'un pirate téméraire qui devient l'ami d'une princesse qui possède un œuf de dragon. Bref, un condensé de tout ce dont raffole le petit bonhomme. La fatigue l'emporte vite sur l'intérêt et Shûhei finit par se taire pour embrasser son fils. Il se lève et éteint la lumière, ne laissant que la veilleuse. Il doit redescendre rejoindre l'homme qui l'attend probablement en bas et il en a autant envie que de se faire arracher une dent.

Alors qu'il sort doucement de la chambre, il tombe nez à nez avec l'objet involontaire de ses pensées.

\- « Il s'est endormi ? »

\- « Oui, il était plus fatigué qu'il n'y paraissait. »

\- « Ce changement de vie a été éprouvant pour lui, mais tout devrait bien se passer à partir de maintenant. Cet endroit est sûr et le personnel qui travaille pour moi est dévoué. Tu peux être rassuré sur ce point. Allons-nous coucher. »

\- « Eh bien, justement, Sosûke, je me disais… enfin j'ai un peu d'appréhension à dormir aussi éloigné des enfants. »

\- « Il n'y a aucune raison. J'ai fait installer des baby-phones dans chacune des deux chambres. Les récepteurs sont dans notre chambre. Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu viens ? »

A cet instant, Shûhei aimerait bien faire ravaler son sourire à cet homme suffisant. Malheureusement, il doit se contenter d'hocher la tête pour signifier qu'il a compris, parce que pour ce qui est de le remercier de cette attention, il peut toujours courir. Lentement, il se met en mouvement, l'envie de suivre l'autre aussi alerte que celle d'un animal qu'on conduit à l'abattoir.

Il franchit le seuil de l'immense chambre et referme la porte. Ses yeux suivent la silhouette qui se déleste de sa veste en passant près d'une chaise. A l'aise, le propriétaire de la chambre dénoue sa cravate et commence à déboutonner sa chemise. Réalisant que le plus jeune est resté planté à un mètre près de la porte, il l'invite gentiment : « Tu ne te déshabilles pas ? »

Shûhei est comme figé sur place. Il ouvre la bouche, incapable de répondre. Son seul focus est ce lit et cet homme, et dans son esprit, l'association de ces deux mots ne fait pas bon ménage.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Aizen pousse un énorme soupir. D'une démarche féline, il se dirige vers Shûhei, la chemise ouverte révélant un torse imberbe et musclé. En dépit de sa raison qui lui dicte de ne pas regarder, les iris noirs semblent dotés de leur propre volonté et caressent malgré lui, la peau satinée. _'Putain, il est sacrément bien foutu'_ , songe l'esprit du brun.

\- « Shûhei, il me semblait avoir été clair. Je ne vais pas te violer. Nous ne ferons rien ce soir, ni demain. Alors pourrais-tu te déshabiller ? Je suis fatigué, et toi aussi très certainement. Je peux te prêter un pyjama si tu le souhaites. Je dors avec un simple bas, mais tu peux en mettre un si tu ne veux pas que je te dévore des yeux. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Shûhei n'est pas ravi que l'autre le taquine dans un moment aussi angoissant pour lui. Il lui envoie son regard le plus noir, chose aisée lorsque l'on possède des orbes aussi sombres. Aizen reste de marbre face à la menace

\- « Habitue-toi à ce que je te séduise. Par-là, tu as la salle de bain. »

Le brun hoche la tête, puis se dirige vers le dressing indiqué plus tôt par Aizen. Il entre et découvre une pile de pyjama. Il en prend un, veste et pantalon, et s'engouffre dans la salle de bain qu'il ferme à double tour, récoltant derrière la porte, un éclat de rire de l'autre homme.

' _Bon sang, et ça le fait rire ! Dans quelle merde je suis moi !'_

Il jette un œil à son reflet dans la glace. Le stress a fait son œuvre, marquant le dessous de ses yeux. Il décide de prendre une douche, histoire de se changer les idées. Rien n'y fait, il ne peut occulter que derrière cette porte se trouve un homme et un lit et ça ne passe pas.

Après s'être séché, il enfile le pantalon qui se trouve être en soie noire. Alors qu'il s'apprête à mettre la veste, il se demande si c'est judicieux. Il ne dort jamais avec un haut. Le dilemme est simple : soit il sort engoncé dans ce pyjama et passe une mauvaise nuit. Soit il reste tel qu'il est et attise encore un peu plus la convoitise dans les yeux d'Aizen. Fermement décidé à rester lui-même, Shûhei prend son courage à deux mains. Une grande inspiration et le voilà en train d'ouvrir la porte. Il la franchit sans regarder vers le lit où Aizen est assis, une revue entre les mains. Il referme la porte avec une précaution trop zélée. Le plus dur reste à venir, car pour se diriger vers le lit, il est bien obligé de regarder dans sa direction. S'armant d'un maximum de détermination, il soutient sans ciller le regard envieux de son compagnon. Il s'approche de son côté du lit et soulève le drap, après quoi il s'allonge sur le matelas ferme mais confortable. Aussitôt couché, il éteint la lumière de la lampe de chevet, repérant au passage les deux récepteurs des baby-phones. Il se positionne sur le côté, ignorant superbement son voisin.

Un voisin qui a été une nouvelle fois conquis par celui qui désormais lui appartient. L'arrivée de ce superbe jeune homme l'a mis en joie. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir de nouveau la chance d'apercevoir cette peau tentatrice et ce tatouage hypnotisant. Il jette la revue au sol puis se penche doucement vers le bel endormi. Du moins vers celui qui prétend dormir. Il le sent se tendre, alors que ses lèvres sont à deux doigts de se poser sur sa tempe. Après qu'il lui ait donné un baiser léger, il entend le cœur reprendre ses battements tandis qu'il s'éloigne à nouveau. Il éteint la lumière à son tour et s'allonge avec l'impression bienfaisante d'être complet pour la première fois de sa vie.

* * *

Dans l'autre aile du premier étage, un manège similaire est en train de se dérouler. Grimmjow a exigé d'Ichigo qu'il l'accompagne pour le coucher de son héritière. Une histoire désopilante plus loin et la gamine s'endormait le sourire aux lèvres. Après ça, Grimmjow a indiqué à Ichigo la salle de bain qu'ils vont se partager, la chambre du rouquin est attenante à celle du bleuté, ce qui a fait tiquer le premier et rétorquer le second que c'était pour l'avoir à l'œil.

Ichigo se prélasse sous l'eau chaude. Il apprécie ce moment qui lui permet de dénouer ses muscles tendus et de se vider la tête. Il est tellement bien qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la salle d'eau. Ce n'est que lorsque Grimmjow pénètre dans l'espace restreint de la douche qu'il sort de sa bulle.

\- « EH ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu vois pas que c'est occupé ! »

\- « Arrête de beugler, tu vas réveiller les enfants. Et je vois bien que c'est occupé, mais j'en avais marre d'attendre. T'es une vraie gonzesse à rester aussi longtemps sous la douche. »

Instinctivement, Ichigo a mis ses deux mains contre son entrejambe et tente sans succès de ne pas regarder le corps magnifique de Grimmjow. L'homme est parfait. Une peau sans défaut et pas une once de graisse.

\- « D'accord, tu peux la récupérer ta putain de douche. Moi, je sors », fait-il en voulant passer par-delà le corps massif du bleuté.

\- « Nan ! »

\- « Comment ça non ? »

\- « T'as encore du shampoing dans les cheveux, banane. Si tu l'enlèves pas, ils vont être tous collés. »

Réalisant sa bourde, le rouquin est ennuyé. S'il ôte ses mains, il est complètement nu et il sait que le corps face à lui ne le laisse pas indifférent. Ses hormones en ébullition en témoignent. D'un autre côté, il faut bien qu'il termine de se rincer et il ne peut pas continuer à rester inerte face à cet appel à la luxure. Si bien que, même s'il n'a aucune confiance en cet excité bipède, il se retourne et commence à frictionner ses cheveux pour en dégager le produit lavant.

Grimmjow est aux anges. Il peut mater autant qu'il veut. D'ailleurs à regarder de plus près, il s'aperçoit que sa proie est au garde à vous. De là à conclure que c'est pour lui et la bête de sexe en lui vient de se réveiller. Un sourire carnassier scotché aux lèvres, il s'approche jusqu'à se coller au jeune homme et glisse ses deux mains de chaque côté de lui.

\- « Putain tu crois faire quoi là ? Dégage de… »

Un gémissement s'échappe de la gorge d'Ichigo. Deux mains viennent de saisir son sexe et le caressent avec vigueur. Appuyant les deux paumes des siennes contre le carrelage, Ichigo penche la tête en avant et ouvre la bouche en grand, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. L'homme tout juste sorti de l'adolescence peine à conserver toute sa raison. Le plaisir que ces deux mains expertes lui procurent l'empêche de réagir comme il devrait, l'empêche de repousser ce connard.

\- « Grimm… Grimmjow, arrête… »

\- « J'crois pas ! T'es tout dur, Ichigo, ce serait con d'aller te coucher comme ça… »

La cadence augmente et les frottements sont délicieusement rugueux contre la peau sensible de sa queue. Jamais personne n'avait touché un endroit aussi intime de sa personne. Il a déjà embrassé, sans jamais aller plus loin. Il s'est déjà branlé mais jamais personne ne l'a branlé. Il concentre toutes ses pensées sur la seule sensation que lui fournit la main. Peu importe que cette main appartienne à Grimmjow. Peu importe que le sexe bandé du même Grimmjow appuie contre ses reins.

L'apogée est proche, Grimmjow le voit. Sa proie est si belle, soumise à ses mains. Il n'est pas mécontent d'avoir décidé sur un coup de folie de s'emparer de ce Shiba. Le voir arquer son corps contre le sien, sentir sa semence souiller sa main, entendre son cri d'extase… bon, il est vrai que Grimmjow aurait apprécié qu'il hurle son prénom. Il s'en contentera pour une première fois.

A bout souffle et toujours adossé contre le bleuté, Ichigo tente de reprendre ses esprits. Sa respiration redevient normale et il se sent bien. Sa nuque repose contre l'épaule solide de Grimmjow, et il ne veut penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il vient d'expérimenter.

\- « T'es mignon quand tu jouis. »

Tout s'écroule en deux secondes. Le ton un peu moqueur et surtout cette voix qui le ramène à la réalité brute : il a vécu cette première de la main de Grimmjow sans y avoir consenti. Le plaisir incommensurable fait place à la colère, à la honte de s'être montré si faible. D'un geste brusque, il s'écarte du bleuté et le regarde avec des yeux emplis de haine.

\- « Alors c'est ça qu'il t'a ordonné ton vieux ? De m'humilier ? »

\- « Je t'ai donné du plaisir, tu devrais me remercier. Ou mieux, tu pourrais me renvoyer l'ascenseur… »

Grimmjow fait le fier, même s'il a du mal à comprendre pourquoi sa proie la gratifie d'un tel dégoût. Encore plus lorsque les beaux yeux couleur de miel s'embuent.

\- « Bravo », murmure le rouquin. « C'était ma première expérience et tu me l'as prise. Tu me l'as volée sans que je puisse décider. Je ne devrais pas être étonné, après tout, c'est ce que font les gens de ton _espèce_. »

Le dernier mot est craché avec tellement de mépris que Grimmjow redevient sérieux. Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Quoiqu'il envisage rarement les choses sous un angle autre que le sien. Il observe Ichigo s'appuyer contre la paroi carrelée. L'eau de la pomme de douche emporte les larmes et le sperme. Il réalise que cette bonne idée n'était finalement pas si bonne que ça, et surtout, que sa proie est très jeune, ce dont il n'a pas tenu compte. Il amorce un geste de réconfort, mais le rouquin se ressaisit et le repousse.

\- « Ne me touche pas ! », qu'il lui lance avec un regard de défi.

Ichigo sort alors de la douche, prend avec rage une serviette et s'enfuit littéralement de la salle de bain. Grimmjow entend une porte claquer, puis seul le bruit de l'eau qui ruisselle sur lui.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Kenpachi Zaraki aussi, c'est l'heure de se coucher. Un chef imperturbable et silencieux s'en est revenu juste avant le souper. Peu avare de paroles, il s'est totalement désintéressé de Kisuke, au point que le blond a un instant oublié sa condition.

Les pas lourds à ses côtés l'ont vite ramené sur terre. Urahara, qui tente de se faire le plus discret, est de nouveau sur ses gardes. Incontestablement, il est incapable de résister contre ce mastodonte. Il n'est pas non plus dans ses aptitudes de l'amadouer. Ce type est juste une brute qui se sert de son cerveau par intermittence. Quant à l'apitoyer, autant se suicider directement. Zaraki méprise trop la faiblesse pour faire preuve de compassion.

Parvenu devant la chambre, il ouvre la porte et passe devant, laissant à Urahara le soin de la fermer.

\- « Je vais prendre une douche. Toi, tu bouges pas de là. »

Sans même l'avoir regardé, il passe dans la pièce d'eau et Urahara se retrouve à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Il entend l'eau couler et décide d'aller vérifier dans les vêtements qu'on lui a prêtés, s'il peut trouver un pyjama. Ses recherches sont fructueuses, puisqu'il repère un pantalon en coton très fin, doté d'un élastique à la taille. Ce n'est pas à proprement parlé un jogging, et ça fera office de vêtement pour la nuit. Il prend un débardeur couleur beige et enfile prestement le tout. Au moment où il va s'assoir sur le lit, Zaraki arrive dans la chambre. Une serviette dans les mains, il est occupé à se sécher les cheveux et bien entendu, il se balade comme au premier jour de sa naissance.

Lorsque ses yeux se posent sur Urahara, celui-ci détourne les siens.

\- « Approche. »

La tête se tourne, mais le corps ne bouge pas.

\- « Je t'ai demandé de t'approcher et j'aime pas m'répéter. »

Comment dire non à une telle invitation ? Le blond s'approche se stoppant à un mètre de l'autre, distance qu'il juge amplement suffisante.

\- « Plus près. »

Un pas, puis deux et Urahara a les yeux rivés sur les deux pectoraux gonflés. Il refuse de lever la tête, jugeant la position assez humiliante comme ça. Même lorsqu'une main vient fourrager dans ses cheveux, il reste immobile. La main se fait caressante et le blond retient son souffle, s'obligeant à ne pas fermer les yeux. Il a raison, car ce moment de douceur vire à la torture. Les cheveux sont empoignés avec force et la tête relevée sans aucune délicatesse.

La bouche de Zaraki fait un étrange rictus quand elle s'abat sur les lèvres du blond. Le baiser est brutal et le blond a l'impression qu'il est en train de se faire bouffer. Et cela dure, dure, jusqu'au point où Kisuke semble revenir d'une longue plongée en apnée.

\- « On dirait que t'as peur, chaton. »

' _Evidemment, grand con ! Tu vas probablement encore me violer'_ , hurle l'esprit du blond.

\- « Je vais pas te prendre ce soir. Restu a dit que t'étais encore fragile, alors je vais l'écouter. Je suis pas un monstre, tu sais. Cela dit… »

Le brun marque une pause, faisant accélérer les battements du cœur de son prisonnier. La promesse faite avait un peu rasséréné Kisuke qui s'était promis à son tour de remercier la brune. Attendre sans savoir ce qui va lui tomber dessus, le maintient dans un état de fébrilité extrême.

\- « Tu m'as un peu déçu au déjeuner, en te mêlant de ce qui te regardait pas. Pourquoi t'as été donner des idées à Yachiru. Elle est plus heureuse sans sa connasse de mère. »

\- « Pourquoi me l'avoir collée dans les pattes alors ? Parce que c'est bien pour ça que j'étais assis à côté d'elle, non ? »

\- « T'es un petit futé ! Alors écoute-moi bien : la mère de Yachiru je l'ai buttée parce qu'elle avait volée le clan et qu'elle voulait me faire tourner en bourrique… »

\- « Chose peu judicieuse. »

\- « Ouais, exact. Faut dire que l'intelligence, c'était pas son truc à cette pouffiasse. Pas comme toi. »

\- « La petite n'a pas de figure attachante à qui se raccrocher, sans vouloir te vexer. »

\- « Je suis pas vexé. »

\- « Les enfants ont besoin de tendresse et tu… »

\- « Et j'en suis dépourvu, c'est ça? Ça me vexe pas, tu sais. Avoir deux filles, c'est pas facile pour moi, j'aurais préféré des garçons. Ça veut pas dire que j'aime pas mes deux gamines. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Quant à la figure attachante comme tu dis, bah t'es là pour ça. »

\- « Mais ce n'est pas mon rôle ! »

\- « Ton rôle, c'est de vivre avec moi et mes enfants jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire, pigé ? », gronde Zaraki en enroulant son bras autour de la taille du blond et en l'embrassant sauvagement.

\- « Maintenant, parlons de ta punition. »

\- « Hein ? Ma quoi ? », demande le blond.

Cette conversation un tantinet absurde mais néanmoins instructive, aura encore endormi sa vigilance. Le réveil est brutal, surtout qu'il est prisonnier de l'emprise de deux bras costauds.

\- « Ta punition, fais pas semblant de pas avoir entendu. Apparemment, tu sais te servir de ta bouche, alors puisque je peux pas m'enfoncer en toi, tu vas gentiment me tailler une pipe. »

Les yeux écarquillés, Urahara n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Se faire violer est une chose atroce, mais c'est une chose que vous subissez contre votre volonté. Sucer ce type reviendrait à participer et l'idée de mettre sa queue dans sa bouche lui donne déjà la nausée.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? A genoux ! »

\- « Non, je ne peux pas faire ça », murmure le blond avant d'essayer de faire entendre raison à ce sac de muscles. « Je n'ai jamais fait ça ! »

L'exclamation vive est sortie toute seule et il le regrette déjà, surtout face aux yeux féroces qui le jaugent.

\- « Tu vas me faire croire qu'on t'a jamais fait de fellation ? »

\- « Je n'ai pas dit ça, et d'ailleurs ça n'a rien à voir ! »

\- « Bah si, ça tout à voir. Tu sais ce qu'on aimerait qu'on te fasse et tu fais pareil, mais sur ma queue. T'as pas le choix et je suis pas patient, à toi de décider. Et cette fois, ne prend pas la mauvaise décision. »

L'ultimatum est clair. Soit il s'exécute, soit la punition sera plus douloureuse. Comme un automate, Urahara s'agenouille devant le corps légèrement humide.

' _Au moins il s'est lavé'_ , songe-t-il avec amertume.

Il prend dans sa main le sexe bien érigé et commence à l'effleurer. Le seul qu'il n'ait jamais touché, c'est le sien et ça le rend bizarre de vivre cette première expérience qu'il prévoit traumatisante. Il enroule ses doigts autour du membre et ne peut éviter la comparaison avec le sien. Zaraki a vraiment été bien doté par mère nature, pour le plus grand malheur de ses pauvres fesses.

Le brun le regarde avidement. Il a hâte d'être gobé mais pour rien au monde, il ne va brusquer les choses. Son chaton l'amuse au plus haut point. Il a l'impression que ses parties génitales passent sous l'œil averti du scientifique, pas encore de l'amant. Un jour peut-être…

Kisuke prend une grande inspiration puis il sort le bout de sa langue pour goûter la peau fine et tendue. La saveur du gel douche à la lavande lui revient en bouche, et comme ce n'est pas désagréable, il continue à appliquer des petits coups de langue, voyant cette expérience… bah comme une expérience. Une partie de lui refuse de faire cette fellation, mais l'autre plus pragmatique trouve plus adéquat de l'envisager sous une œil expérimental. Au moins, ça désacralise l'instant et qui sait, il pourrait en garder un souvenir moins humiliant.

Ayant fait le tour du sexe, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, il l'avale et se met à le sucer d'avant en arrière. Comme prévu, il peine à insérer la longueur dans sa bouche. Néanmoins, il parvient semble-t-il à satisfaire Zaraki qui émet des 'hum' rauques. Rassuré sur ses capacités de suceur amateur, il continue à dodeliner de la tête. Vient pourtant un moment où malgré ses efforts, le plaisir donné n'est pas suffisant et il sent les deux mains de Zaraki se poser sur son crâne, l'aidant à parfaire ses mouvements. Il suit difficilement le rythme et lorsqu'il sent le sexe s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, il a un haut le cœur. Zaraki ne se retire pas et il est contraint d'avaler le sperme.

Il est libéré et s'affaisse au sol, éructant pour pouvoir recracher, mais en vain.

\- « Je suis content de toi, chaton. Tu m'as donné du plaisir. T'es doué, tu sais. Allez, va te rincer la bouche et viens de coucher près de moi. »

Kisuke ne se le fait pas dire deux fois. Il se relève et marche à grand pas vers la salle de bain. Il avale un verre d'eau qu'il régurgite aussitôt, puis un deuxième. Le troisième, il le garde pour apaiser l'irritation au fond de sa gorge, causé par le frottement du gland. Il lève les yeux vers le miroir et s'envoie un pauvre sourire. Il repose le verre et éteint la lumière.

Sans tarder, il va s'allonger de son côté du lit, le plus loin possible du grand balèze et le plus près de la limite du matelas. Rien n'y fait, un bras fort le décolle du lit pour le ramener vers lui. Fataliste, il en conclut qu'il va encore servir de doudou à son tortionnaire.

* * *

Toute la journée, Kensei s'est baladé dans le manoir. Shinji l'a laissé pour aller vaquer à ses nombreuses responsabilités, sans lui donné la moindre indication si ce n'est le fameux périmètre à ne pas dépasser. Libre de ses déplacements à l'intérieur du bâtiment, il a redécouvert un endroit qu'il fréquentait quelques années plus tôt et y a vu l'occasion de faire ressurgir des moments partagés avec des gens qui ne sont plus de ce monde. Il s'est d'ailleurs fait la remarque que cela ne s'applique pas seulement aux personnes décédées. Shinji a beau être vivant, pour l'argenté, il n'est plus son ami, convaincu que le blond est à l'origine de l'assassinat des Shiba. De celui de Masaki.

Pendant sa visite, il a rencontré peu de gens. Essentiellement des domestiques et ceux-ci se sont montrés peu prolixes. Kensei en a déduit que Shinji avait dû donner des consignes pour qu'on ignore ses questions. La seule à ne pas avoir suivi la règle a été Kûkaku. La belle brune s'est montrée hargneuse, et s'il n'avait pas eu ce maudit collier, elle lui aurait collé son poing dans la gueule pour lui avoir enlevé sa famille. Ce qui a mis l'argenté dans une colère noire.

 _Début du flashback_

 _\- « Ta famille ? Ne me fais pas rigoler ! Tu ne te préoccupais pas beaucoup d'elle lorsque le vieux a voulu vendre Masaki et les enfants à ce pédophile ! » La vindicte qui filtre dans la voix de Kensei porte ses fruits. Kûkaku est blême de se faire rappeler sa faiblesse. « Ce que tu penses de moi n'a aucun intérêt, Kûkaku. Kisuke et moi, on a fait ce qu'on avait à faire. »_

 _\- « Attends une minute, je croyais que Masaki était à l'origine de la fuite ? »_

 _Kensei se rend compte du double sens dans ses propos. C'est vrai que la décision leur est finalement revenue puisque Masaki est morte le soir de leur fuite. Il a tendance à oublier qu'elle et tous les autres ne sont pas censés le savoir._

 _\- « Evidemment que oui ! Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle avait vraiment le choix ? »_

 _\- « Elle aurait pu m'en parler et on aurait… »_

 _\- « Putain Kûkaku, tu t'entends là ? A l'époque, tu venais de te faire larguer par Kariya et t'étais en morceaux ! La perte de tes trois frères t'avait déjà bien fait plonger et tu voulais quoi ? Renoncer à tout ce que ton père avait construit ? Me fais pas rire, tu ne pouvais pas les aider. Tu peux me casser la gueule, tu peux me traiter de tous les noms, mais je pense que tu devrais plutôt nous remercier, Kisuke et moi ! »_

 _Fin du flashback_

Face au mutisme des habitants du manoir, Kensei a fini par rester dans la bibliothèque, se plongeant dans un traité sur les arts martiaux. C'est ainsi que le découvre Shinji lors de son retour.

\- « Intéressant le bouquin ? »

L'argenté redresse la tête et fixe le blond. Il est agacé et ne saurait dire pourquoi. Peut-être a-t-il encore en tête l'altercation avec Kûkaku. Il existe un tel fossé entre ses reproches à elle et le manque d'intérêt de Shinji pour le sort des enfants de Masaki qu'il ne parvient pas à déterminer lequel des deux le fait le plus enrager. Quoiqu'en ce qui concerne le blond, son idée est déjà faite.

\- « T'es encore avec moi ? », demande Shinji qui voit clairement Kensei se perdre dans ses pensées.

\- « Non. » La réponse tombe comme un couperet, faisant perdre son sourire au blond. Il était pourtant excité de rentrer au bercail pour une nouvelle joute verbale. « Non, je ne suis plus avec toi et ça fait longtemps maintenant. »

Kensei revient à son livre, sans plus se préoccuper de son hôte. Un hôte prodigieusement agacé par la façon dont toutes ses entrevues se terminent. Kensei l'ignore et il le connait assez bien pour savoir que ce n'est pas un subterfuge pour le faire marcher. L'argenté semble lui reprocher quelque chose et il aimerait bien savoir quoi.

' _Mais non, je ne veux pas savoir ! C'est moi qui suis censé lui faire des reproches. C'est moi qui devrait l'ignorer !'_ , songe-t-il avec énervement. Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il va devoir trouver un moyen d'attirer à nouveau l'attention de son prisonnier.

\- « Tu ne veux pas de nouvelles de tes chers enfants ? », se décide-t-il à le narguer sur un ton railleur.

Kensei redresse son visage et le regarde bien en face avant de lâcher : « Tu n'en as aucune. Kûkaku m'a dit qu'ils étaient toujours chez Aizen et que celui-ci se refusait à vous laisser les voir pour le moment. Le temps qu'ils s'acclimatent, c'est bien ça ? »

La moquerie vient subitement de changer de camp et Kensei le dédaigne à nouveau.

\- « Bien, si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que tu restes planté ici. Après tout, tu es un traître et on n'autorise pas les traîtres à l'oisiveté. Je ne te reconduis pas à ta chambre, je t'ai assez vu ce soir ! »

Sans rien répliquer, Kensei va poser son livre sur l'étagère où il l'a pris une heure plus tôt. Il se dirige vers la porte de la grande pièce et ignore toujours Shinji lorsqu'il passe près de lui. Il l'ouvre et en franchit le seuil sans aucun mot. Une fois la porte refermée, Shinji la fixe l'espace de deux secondes au plus, puis il reporte son attention vers l'intérieur de la pièce. Près de lui sur un guéridon, un livre a été oublié. Il le saisit et de rage d'avoir été éconduit, il le jette contre la porte.

De l'autre côté, Kensei stoppe son ascension de l'escalier. Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** c'est vrai qu'au fond, Kisuke reste entouré de la gente féminine qui lui est si chère, histoire de compenser avec le côté brut de Zaraki. Pourtant, dieu que j'aime faire évoluer ce dernier avec le blond. Leurs échanges sont assez drôles, même si l'écart entre eux ne joue pas en faveur de Kisuke. Qui sait si un jour ça ne changera pas !


	8. Les préparatifs du mariage

**Chapitre 8 :** Les préparatifs du mariage

* * *

Il bouge la tête et s'appuie confortablement contre l'oreiller. Il est bien dans cette chaleur accueillante. Plus vraiment endormi, pas encore réveillé. Il aime ces instants douillets où il peut traîner au lit, se gorgeant des rêves qui l'ont accompagnés la nuit durant. Rien d'autre que son repos. Finis les responsabilités, le stress et les contraintes qui vous obligent à sortir du lit.

Petit à petit, son esprit s'éclaircit, le ramenant à sa vie présente. Il sent une main effleurer sa joue dans une caresse aérienne. Un froncement de sourcils et le voilà tendu en réalisant à qui elle appartient, en comprenant où il se trouve et avec qui. Il s'efforce de calmer les battements de son cœur. En vain. Là où en revanche il réussit, c'est en s'empêchant de reculer. Un grand pas qui le rassure et l'inquiète à la fois. Il décide néanmoins de chasser cette idée de sa tête, étant donné qu'il va devoir affronter cet homme. Quoiqu'il ne devrait pas envisager cela comme un affrontement et s'y habituer vu qu'il est désormais lié à lui. S'il n'y avait que lui, lutter serait une option valable. Mais il y a ses deux petits. Sans oublier Ichigo et Orihime, ces deux points d'ancrage depuis tellement longtemps.

Il ouvre les yeux pour tomber dans les iris d'Aizen. La chaleur qui s'en dégage l'étonne chaque jour davantage. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il la ressent sur lui. Cet homme impressionnant a le don pour vous charmer par son regard doux et compréhensif. Maintenant qu'il y songe, c'est probablement cela qui rend son fils Gabriel aussi volubile face au brun.

Appuyé sur un coude, Sosûke se repaît en silence de la vision de son compagnon au réveil. Il le regarde avec un sourire, conscient de susciter chez lui tout un tas de questions et d'émotions. Bien sûr, Shûhei a été à deux doigts de refuser son toucher, tout comme il a clairement entendu son cœur s'emballer. Sosûke sait que le ténébreux est encore dégoûté. Il est patient, ça viendra.

\- « Bien dormi ? »

Shûhei hoche la tête avant d'ajouter plus bas : « Étonnamment ! »

Le brun a entendu la remarque et s'en amuse : « Tu t'es probablement senti en confiance. Tu n'as d'ailleurs pas cessé de me coller cette nuit. »

Les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, Shûhei sent une sourde colère l'envahir.

\- « Cessez de prendre vos désirs pour la réalité ! »

\- « Tut, tut, que t'ai-je maintes et maintes fois répéter ? », le taquine l'autre en tapant sur le bout de son nez. « Tu dois me tutoyer, Shûhei. »

\- « Peu importe, ça ne change rien au fait que tu t'imagines des choses ! »

\- « Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as envahi mon côté du lit et pourquoi je sens ta jambe envahir mon _espace_ personnel. Pas que je m'en offusque, cela dit. »

Les mots se tracent au fer rouge dans le cerveau du plus jeune. Il réalise qu'en effet, il n'est plus à sa place. Au centre du lit, son corps est collé à celui de Sosûke. De là à constater que cette chaleur qu'il ressentait à son réveil ne venait de nul autre que de son voisin et il se trouve penaud face au regard toujours amusé de Sosûke. Il ne sait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Pire encore, comment justifier que son pied droit soit venu s'enfiler entre les deux jambes de l'autre homme. Son visage vire au cramoisi lorsqu'en tentant de l'ôter, il frotte contre le sexe tendu d'Aizen et que ce dernier ne se gêne pas pour dire : « Juste une érection matinale, rien de bien inquiétant. »

Shûhei se fige droit dans le lit, serrant ses deux jambes l'une contre l'autre et arrachant par ce geste un soupir à son compagnon de literie.

\- « Je ne vais rien te faire, Shûhei… si ce n'est t'embrasser. Me laisseras-tu faire ? »

La réponse lui brûle les lèvres, mais il la retient en se souvenant qu'il n'a pas le droit de dire non. Il peut toutefois rappeler sa promesse à Aizen.

\- « Tu as dit que tu ne me brusquerais pas. »

\- « Exact. Et je t'ai aussi dit que tu devrais t'habituer à mes caresses... »

\- « Et je ne te repousses pas là ! »

S'il est bien une chose dont Sosûke a horreur, c'est de se faire couper de la sorte. Voir que Shûhei semble s'énerver n'arrange pas les choses. L'attaquer de front n'apportera rien de bon. Il s'est promis de le séduire plutôt que de le soumettre.

\- « Non, c'est vrai tu me laisses te toucher », il passe sa main devant son visage et vient caresser la joue opposée. La peau frissonne et Shûhei ferme les yeux brièvement, « bien que tu trouves cela répulsif. »

\- « Comment pourrais-je réagir autrement ? Je n'ai jamais été attiré par un seul homme. »

La colère a disparu, laissant place à un abattement soudain, confortant un peu plus Sosûke dans sa volonté de ne pas brusquer les choses. Avec la rapidité d'un rapace se jetant sur sa proie, il dépose un léger baiser papillon sur les lèvres de Shûhei et se redresse alors que ce dernier n'a que le temps de cligner des yeux.

\- « Je te ferai changer d'avis. En attendant, je vais prendre ma douche. »

Il se lève et sort du lit qu'il contourne, certain que deux obsidiennes sombres le suivent à la trace. Il ne se trompe pas car en jetant un regard en arrière, il constate que les yeux de Shûhei sont bien posés sur sa personne et que celui-ci s'est assis sur le lit.

\- « Bien entendu, tu me peux rejoindre. J'aime bien qu'on me frotte le dos. »

Shûhei le fixe l'air hagard quelques secondes, le temps de lever les yeux au plafond quand il comprend que l'autre l'a de nouveau chambré. D'ailleurs, pour faire bonne mesure, le maître des lieux explose de rire.

* * *

\- « Et pis, moi j'ai sauvé Nel et Théo. Et pis, on est pa'ti sur le dos du d'agon. »

Le fait que Gabriel ait de nouveau fait l'un de ses rêves où il sauve des tas de personnes sur le dos de son dragon est un fait plus que positif. Le petit est intarissable, à tel point que c'est la troisième fois que Shûhei est obligé de le sermonner. Si l'entendre parler est une bonne chose, le voir manger serait tout aussi appréciable.

\- « Mange, mon cœur, sinon ça va être froid. »

\- « D'acco'd, papa. »

A cet instant, Ichigo franchit le seuil de la salle à manger. Du bout des lèvres, il lâche un 'bonjour' et inspecte rapidement la table pour dégoter une place aussi loin que possible de Grimmjow. Pas de chance, étant le dernier, il ne reste que la chaise à la droite du bleuté. Il s'y assied sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de son frère et de sa sœur.

\- « Coucou, tonton Ichi ! »

Le rouquin redresse la tête pour lâcher un sourire forcé à son neveu.

\- « Coucou Gabriel. »

Il est soulagé que le petit retourne à son yaourt. Il peut ainsi continuer à baisser les yeux sur la table et broyer du noir. L'épisode de la veille lui est resté en travers de la gorge. Le sentiment d'avoir été floué est trop récent pour qu'il puisse l'oublier et encore moins l'exprimer. Shûhei et Orihime doivent être anxieux de savoir ce qu'il lui arrive. Lui le serait indéniablement s'il voyait sur leur visage l'air tourmenté qu'il doit arborer en ce moment.

\- « Vous avez passé une bonne nuit, Ichigo ? »

Shûhei est en train de regarder son frère. Il est d'autant plus inquiet qu'Ichigo reste silencieux, les yeux rivés sur son bol et les mâchoires serrées. A ses côtés, Grimmjow le regarde furtivement, l'air agacé. L'aîné des Shiba en vient à croire que quelque chose s'est passé et que ce bleuté de malheur n'y est pas étranger.

\- « Je vous ai posé une question, Ichigo ? »

\- « Non, je n'ai pas passé une bonne nuit, Sosûke. Cela dit, ce n'est pas très important. »

\- « Bien sûr que si. Si quelque chose vous a empêché de dormir, j'aimerais autant le savoir, pour y remédier le cas échéant. »

\- « Ne faites pas semblant de vous soucier de moi, Sosûke. Dans votre petit projet de vie familiale, je ne compte pas. Je le sais pertinemment. Tout comme Orihime, je suis censé dégager de votre chemin. »

La jeune femme a les larmes aux yeux. Entendre à voix haute ce qu'elle ne cesse de ressasser dans sa tête depuis hier, la ramène brusquement les pieds sur terre. Elle jette un regard vers sa gauche et voit Aizen poser sa serviette sur la table. L'homme va encore s'en prendre à son jumeau, elle en est certaine.

\- « Je ne saurais tolérer… »

\- « La vérité ? », le coupe-t-elle d'un ton acerbe. « Le fait que vous et vos _semblables_ nous ayez ôté notre libre-arbitre, ne signifie pas pour autant que nous allons docilement nous soumettre. Je suis d'accord avec Ichigo, ne nous faites pas l'insulte de faire semblant de vous préoccuper de notre sort. Vous vous fichiez bien de ce qu'il peut m'arriver à moi ou à lui, monsieur Aizen. »

\- « Bah pou'quoi vous faites la tête ? », demande brusquement Gabriel.

Il passe d'un visage fermé à un autre, sans comprendre la raison subite du refroidissement ambiant. Un regard d'Aizen vers Hinamori suffit à la jeune femme pour comprendre qu'elle vient de recevoir l'ordre de décamper avec les enfants. Elle se lève et d'un sourire, invite les deux plus vieux à aller jouer dans la grande salle de jeux, tandis qu'elle hisse Théodore dans ses bras. Gabriel demande l'assentiment de son père qui le lui donne après un bisou et la promesse de les rejoindre pour jouer tous ensembles.

\- « Vous semblez penser que je ne m'intéresse pas à vous alors même que je vous ai accueilli chez moi… »

\- « Je vous en prie. Notre jeunesse ne fait pas de nous des imbéciles. Nous savons très bien reconnaître un manipulateur lorsque nous en voyons un. »

Shûhei et Grimmjow sursautent dans une belle synchronisation, le premier horrifié par la provocation de sa petite sœur et le second impressionné par cette gamine qui va devenir la future madame Kuchiki. Au passage, il en souhaite de bien bonnes au glaçon.

\- « Dois-je vous rappeler que mes deux frères et moi avons partagé pendant plus de dix ans la vie de Kisuke Urahara, maître magouilleur en tout genre ? »

Aizen reste silencieux. Il désapprouve de se retrouver la cible de cette attaque en règle, bien qu'il reconnaisse volontiers qu'il avait sous-estimé la fille Shiba. Elle est bien plus intelligente qu'elle n'y parait. Lui aussi estime que Byakuya va voir sa vie un peu plus pimentée avec un esprit aussi rebelle.

\- « Exactement ! Et vous n'êtes pas très subtil. Hime et moi, on est juste là pour que vous atteigniez plus facilement Shûhei. En conservant sa famille près de lui, du moins pour le moment, ce sera plus facile pour endormir sa méfiance. Savoir cerner sa proie et jouer les gens affables, c'est la règle d'or des manipulateurs. »

Shûhei est scié. Malgré qu'il sache qu'il n'y ait rien de plus dangereux que de s'attaquer à un chef de clan, il laisse les insultes fuser. En même temps, ça a un côté jouissif de voir l'air réservé de son compagnon. Pourtant point de colère dans les yeux bruns, juste une once d'amusement. C'est surprenant à quel point cet homme peut être… surprenant.

\- « T'oublies un truc, ma fraise. C'est moi qu'ai demandé à ce que tu viennes et même si ta frangine va partir, toi, tu vas rester. »

L'intervention dont Ichigo n'avait surtout pas besoin. Il se retourne brusquement un air irascible peint sur son visage.

\- « Alors, toi écoute-moi bien. Je NE SUIS PAS ta fraise, compris ? Et encore moins ta PUTE ! »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Shûhei s'est levé, et seule la main d'Aizen le retient d'aller arracher la vérité de la bouche de Grimmjow.

\- « Lâche-moi ! »

\- « Shûhei, tu te calmes et tu t'assieds. »

\- « Non, je veux savoir ce que ton lieutenant a fait à mon frère. »

\- « Cela ne te concerne en rien ! »

\- « Bien sûr que si, je suis l'aîné et Ichigo n'est pas majeur dans ce pays. En France, lui et Orihime viennent tout juste d'atteindre leur majorité. Alors, j'exige de savoir ce que cet enfoiré a fait à mon frère pour qu'il réagisse comme ça ! »

\- « T'énerver ne servira à rien. »

\- « Des mots, tout ça, ce ne sont que des putains de mots ! »

\- « SHÛHEI ! »

\- « C'est comme ça que tu comptes protéger ma famille ? »

Aizen ne trouve rien à répondre. Il est coincé. Comment peut-il prétendre vouloir du bien à Shûhei si ceux qu'il aime par-dessus tout ne sont pas heureux. Il a bien compris que Grimmjow avait commis une bourde. Il espère juste que ce crétin n'a pas forcé le jeune Ichigo.

\- « Il me semble que Shûhei attend une réponse », lance une voix que personne n'attendait.

Les têtes se tournent vers la porte d'entrée où un Shinji se tient droit dans son costume gris perle. A ses côtés une Kûkaku fumante a le regard pointé vers Grimmjow.

\- « Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites là et qui vous a fait entrer ? »

\- « Je suis chef de clan et je viens rendre visite aux membres de ma famille. Ton personnel a estimé que j'en avais le droit. »

\- « Moi ce que j'exige de savoir, c'est ce que ton cousin a fait à mon neveu ! », se met à gronder une Kûkaku décidée à ne rien lâcher.

D'un geste, Aizen arrête Grimmjow. Il a bien vu le bleuté regimber sur sa chaise. Connaissant sa réactivité et sa non-tolérance à se faire agresser par une femme, il ne veut aucun débordement. C'est à lui et à lui seul de désamorcer la situation. Il tient encore le bras de Shûhei et ne compte pas le libérer tant qu'il ne s'est pas proprement expliqué avec lui.

\- « Tu exiges Kûkaku Shiba ? Sous mon toit ? »

\- « Oui », répond la brune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « Tes neveux et ta nièce sont sous ma responsabilité, décision du clan à l'unanimité. »

\- « Ouais, le vieux l'a validé. »

Une nouvelle fois, Grimmjow a raté une occasion de se taire. Rappeler à ces deux-là que le vieux a magouillé le sort destiné aux enfants Shiba était la dernière chose à dire.

\- « Grimmjow, à partir de maintenant, tu te tais ! »

Le ton d'Aizen est sans appel. Cependant, Shinji profite de l'ouverture pour s'engouffrer dans la brèche.

\- « C'est une chose qui peut s'arranger. Quelques coups de fils et j'ameute les autres clans et nous verrons bien si votre grand-père adoré peut encore faire ce qu'il veut. »

Shinji n'aurait pas obtenu meilleur résultat s'il avait giflé Aizen. Choqué par l'attaque dont il est la cible, le maître des lieux finit pas relâcher sa main. Shûhei ne perd pas de temps et vient se positionner face à son frère, pas très loin de Grimmjow, qui du coup est bien embêté d'avoir mis son boss dans ce joli foutoir.

\- « Alors ? Tu lui as fait quoi à mon neveu ? »

Pendant que Grimmjow se demande s'il doit ouvrir sa gueule ou pas, Ichigo sent le vent tourné. Il refuse de révéler quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir devant tous ces gens. Il est furieux mais pas au point d'avoir la honte de sa vie.

\- « Laisse tomber, tante Kûkaku. C'est rien… »

\- « Ichigo, tu plaisantes ? », le coupe Shûhei. « T'as dit qu'il te prenait pour sa pute ! »

\- « QUOI ! », rugit la brune en s'approchant les poings en avant.

Elle est ceinturée par Rose Ôtoribashi, sorti de nulle part.

\- « Kûkaku, calme-toi », ordonne Shinji, obligeant la brune à obtempérer si elle ne veut pas perdre la face. Le blond s'approche derrière le rouquin et pose la main sur son épaule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. « Ichigo, si tu ne veux pas en parler devant nous, je comprends. Tu veux peut-être en parler avec ton frère ? Ou avec ta sœur ? »

Hochement immédiat du concerné. Orihime se lève et suit Shûhei. Les jeunes gens sortent de la salle à manger dans un silence monacal, protégés d'Aizen et de son lieutenant par les regards courroucés de Shinji de Kûkaku.

\- « Rose, tu les surveilles, s'il te plait. »

L'homme aux longs cheveux blonds ondulés qui a stoppé Kûkaku, répond d'un signe de tête et sort à son tour.

\- « Je n'apprécie pas ton intrusion chez moi, Shinji. »

\- « Et moi je n'apprécie pas les agissements de ta famille, Sosûke. »

\- « Je ne comprends rien à tes allusions. Tu devrais être plus précis. »

\- « Tu veux de la clarté ? Eh bien commence par en donner, en ordonnant à ton lieutenant de nous avouer ce qu'il a fait subir à mon neveu. »

Tous les regards sont désormais sur Grimmjow. Un regard échangé avec Aizen et il comprend qu'il ne va pas y couper.

\- « Je l'ai trouvé sous la douche en train d'bander, alors je l'ai… comme qui dirait, soulager. »

\- « Tu l'as violé ? », attaque aussitôt Kûkaku.

Le bleuté se lève violemment, faisant tomber sa chaise.

\- « Non mais ça va ! Je l'ai juste branlé, c'est tout ! »

\- « Bien sûr ! Tu as juste envahi l'espace personnel d'un mec à peine sorti de l'adolescence, dans une situation gênante et dans le plus simple appareil. Et si tu t'étais contenté de mâter, passerait encore. Mais non, il a fallu que tu foutes ta main sans sa permission sur sa queue. Parce que bien évidemment, tu ne l'avais pas sa permission, n'est-ce pas ? »

La réponse de Grimmjow se résume à un grognement sourd qui peut aisément passé pour un non.

A l'autre bout de la table, Aizen ferme les yeux cinq secondes face à la bêtise monumentale de son lieutenant.

\- « Bien. Maintenant que tu as mené ton interrogatoire avec une fine dextérité, Shinji, tu permets que je te demande ce que tu fais chez moi de si bonne heure ? »

\- « Parce que tu crois qu'on va se contenter de ça ? Grimmjow a décidé de prendre Ichigo sous son aile, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il peut jouer les pédophiles avec lui ! »

\- « Eh oh, je suis pas un pédophile ! »

\- « Bien, jouons cartes sur tables. J'accepte de vous réexpliquer le pourquoi de mon choix quant à Shûhei. Ton neveu me plait, Kûkaku. Il m'a tapé dans l'œil dès qu'il est entré dans la salle de réunion. Peu importe que son frère soit gay et qu'il soit aussi très attrayant, c'est _lui_ que je veux. En outre, je n'ai pas d'héritier et n'en aurait jamais, malgré tous les plans débiles que mon grand-père peut fomenter dans son esprit sénile. »

Shinji et Kûkaku écarquillent les yeux face à un tel aveu. Aizen ne peut faire semblant à ce point ?

\- « Oui, j'ai bien dit sénile et Grimmjow ne me contredira pas. »

\- « Sûrement pas ! Le vieux y déraille. »

\- « Pour en revenir à Shûhei, il me semble que le sort qu'on lui prédestinait était bien plus terrible que celui qui l'attend. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de maltraiter mes amants, vous le savez très bien. J'ai toujours été correct avec chacun d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui, il est temps pour moi de me fixer et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le rendre heureux. Je lui ai déjà fait la promesse de lui laisser du temps. Je ne vous en ferai pas d'autres à vous. Peu importe ce que vous voulez croire. En ce qui concerne Ichigo, j'avoue être perplexe quant à votre manque de jugeote. »

Cette fois, les deux membres du clan Shiba sont nettement moins dans la surprise et un peu plus dans la colère de se faire rabaisser de la sorte.

\- « Comment avez-vous pu croire que Grimmjow allait faire d'Ichigo un petit frère ? Ce gosse a un caractère de chien et je ne veux pas d'une tête brûlée dans mon clan. J'en ai bien assez d'une ! »

Grimmjow met bien trente secondes pour réagir à l'insulte.

\- « Ehhhh ! »

\- « Grimmjow, voyons les choses en face. S'il est bien une personne qui ne pourra jamais être un mentor, c'est bien toi. »

\- « Alors pourquoi il s'est porté volontaire ? », demande Shinji qui commence à trouver le duo un peu nébuleux.

\- « Bah, il me plait bien le petit Ichigo », répond le bleuté avec un sourire lubrique qu'il ne cherche pas un instant à masquer.

\- « T'es pas gay, triple andouille ! »

\- « Toi la femelle, faudrait arrêter de m'insulter. Ton neveu, il a des couilles et pas seulement au sens figuré, tu piges ? Les bonnes femmes me font chier avec leur maux de tête, leur romantisme à deux balles et leur envie de s'marier. Ichigo, c'est un petit mec bien dans sa peau. Il est bien foutu et son caractère, j'en fais mon affaire. Oh t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas l'intention de le dresser. Je veux juste l'avoir pour moi tout seul. »

Shinji médite les paroles du bleuté. Maintenant qu'il y songe, les deux cousins ont finalement vécu une rencontre assez similaire. Ils ont tous les deux craqués pour les fils d'Isshin.

À l'opposé, Kûkaku le regarde comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes.

\- « Bon sang, vous êtes vraiment des grands malades. Vous croyez que vous pouvez forcer les gens comme ça ? »

\- « C'est ce que nous faisons chaque jour dans le clan, Kûkaku. »

La réalité rattrape la brune. Elle s'interroge un peu plus souvent ces derniers temps. Probablement à cause du retour imprévisible d'une partie de sa famille. Pour être honnête, c'est toujours ainsi qu'elle a vécu. Si son père était encore de ce monde, elle aurait probablement été mariée à un homme du clan, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y opposer.

\- « Kûkaku, tu aurais préféré qu'il finisse dans le clan Yamamoto à faire le sale boulot ? »

La femme réfléchit quelques instants. Rien de pire que de suivre la formation sous la houlette de Zaraki ou de Sasabike. Elle est reconnaissante à Aizen d'avoir évité cela à Shûhei, et indirectement aux deux petits. Si Grimmjow a fait la même chose, c'est aussi une bonne chose.

\- « T'as intérêt à le respecter plus que tu ne le fais aujourd'hui. C'est qu'un gosse et c'était peut-être sa première fois… »

\- « Ouais, j'ai pigé. Et pour tout dire, c'était bien sa première fois et c'est pour ça qu'il m'en veut. Pas la peine de m'le répéter, je sais très bien que j'ai merdé. », reconnaît Grimmjow.

\- « Bien, maintenant que nous avons mis les choses au clair, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer le but de votre visite ? »

\- « Le mariage, mon cher Sosûke, le mariage. Doit-on te rappeler que le clan Shiba a un mariage à organiser ? »

* * *

Ils se sont installés dans le salon, là même où la veille a eu lieu la mise au point qu'Ichigo n'a toujours pas digérée et là où Sosûke a coincé Shûhei contre la porte, étrennant par ce geste cette foutue habitude qu'il a désormais d'envahir l'espace personnel de l'aîné des Shiba.

Sans un mot, Ichigo pose ses fesses sur le canapé. Il appuie ses coudes sur ses genoux et baisse la tête. Il sent la présence de sa sœur à ses côtés. Avec précaution, elle vient mettre sa main sur son bras.

\- « Ichigo tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire ? On ne s'est jamais rien caché… »

\- « C'est pas facile, Hime », murmure le jeune homme.

\- « Rien ne l'est dans notre situation, frérot. »

Ichigo lève les yeux vers Shûhei qui se tient debout. Conscient de dominer ses cadets, il s'agenouille sur le tapis du salon et vient ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux indomptables couleur de feu.

\- « Il t'a fait quoi l'autre enfoiré ? »

\- « J'étais en train de prendre ma douche quand il a débarqué… »

\- « Quand tu dis débarqué, tu veux dire que… »

\- « Oui, monsieur l'enfoiré s'est invité. Je lui ai dit de se casser mais il me barrait le chemin et… »

Il marque une pause. Ses joues concurrencent désormais la couleur des tomates bien mûres et il ne sait pas très bien comment dire les choses telles qu'elles se sont déroulées. Sa sœur est présente et il trouve ça gênant.

\- « Ça t'a… troublé, c'est ça ? », tente Shûhei.

Le choix du mot est plutôt bien trouvé. Ichigo se contente d'hocher la tête sans même confronter le regard de son frère, et encore moins celui d'Orihime. Celle-ci reste silencieuse. Les réactions physiques et hormonales de ses frères dépassent de loin ses compétences.

\- « Bon ok. Jusque-là, ce n'est pas trop grave. »

Ichigo redresse la tête, en regardant Shûhei de travers histoire de voir si l'autre ne se fout pas de sa gueule. Le brun s'est rendu compte du changement de réaction et reprend aussitôt.

\- « Bah oui, t'as eu la trique face à monsieur muscles version schtroumpf, je ne vois pas où est le drame ? Ça arriverait à n'importe quel gay parfaitement constitué de bander devant un mec canon! »

Pendant un instant, les deux jumeaux fixent le brun, puis ils explosent de rire. Shûhei s'est essayé à l'humour et grand bien leur en a fait. Ils avaient besoin de ça pour décompresser.

\- « Bon, sérieusement, ce n'est pas la gêne de bander devant lui qui t'a mis dans cet état ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mon frère ? », demande Ichigo les sourcils froncés.

Le brun le fixe sans rien comprendre.

\- « Bah oui, tu n'es pas avare de mots crus, dis donc. Branler, bander et puis tu trouves Jaggerjack canon ? »

Cette fois, c'est Shûhei qui vire au rouge.

\- « Bien sûr que non !... mais reconnaissez quand même qu'il est bien foutu. Bon, côté caractère, ça m'a tout l'air d'un branleur qui tape d'abord et qui réfléchit ensuite. Mais il a une belle carrure et des yeux assez hypnotisant. Franchement, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire, Ichi… enfin je veux dire pour ce qui est de te retrouver à poil dans une douche. Imagine-toi avec ce vieux bouc de Yamamoto ? »

\- « Shûhei ! », s'exclame Orihime avant de s'esclaffer une main devant la bouche.

\- « Beurk ! », fait Ichigo. « Je te remercie pas pour l'image mentale, Shû ! D'ailleurs, le tien n'est pas mal non plus. »

\- « M'en parle pas ! Il passe son temps à se balader presque à poil devant moi. »

\- « Vous avez dormi dans le même lit ? »

\- « Ouais, et pour mon malheur, dans la nuit je me suis rapproché de lui. »

Ichigo et Orihime voient le désarroi se peindre sur le visage de leur aîné. Pas facile de se remettre en cause sexuellement pour quelqu'un comme lui qui a déjà vécu une vraie relation.

\- « Il ne te brusque pas ? »

\- « Non, pas pour le moment, mais monsieur est très tactile alors je dois subir. »

\- « Tu en penses quoi d'Aizen ? » Il hausse les épaules et se met à admirer ses chaussures avec autant de concentration que son frère admiraient tout à l'heure ses mains. « Tu as su nous donner objectivement ton avis sur Grimmjow, alors tu en penses quoi de son boss ? »

Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, puis répond à Ichigo.

\- « Je le trouve bel homme. Il a une belle prestance et ses yeux sont chaleureux. J'aime la façon dont il interagit avec Gabriel. Il n'est pas mielleux avec lui, il ne joue pas. D'un autre côté, je le trouve envahissant, totalitaire et je déteste que Gabriel l'apprécie. C'est mon fils, pas le sien. Je n'aime pas qu'il entrave ma liberté. Bon, je suppose que c'est aussi votre cas. Revenons à toi, Ichi, tu n'as toujours pas abordé le fond du problème. »

\- « Il m'a… aidé à me soulager… », répond Ichigo en regardant les deux autres. Lorsqu'il voit les yeux d'Orihime s'écarquiller et Shûhei se pencher en attendant une suite éventuelle, il ajoute derechef : « Avec sa main ! »

\- « Ah, il t'a donc branlé ! »

\- « Shûhei ! T'es vraiment obliger de le répéter ? »

\- « Ichi, vaut mieux en parler cash plutôt que de garder tout pour toi. Notre vie vient de complètement changer. Il faut qu'on se serre les coudes. Je ne crois pas me tromper en disant que l'on peut compter sur Kûkaku. Pour Shinji Hirako, j'hésite. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser de lui. »

Ichigo s'est appuyé contre le dossier. L'aveu qu'on vient de lui arracher l'a partiellement soulagé.

\- « Euh… », les deux garçons se tournent vers Orihime, « non pas que je sois curieuse, euh… c'était bien ? », chuchote-t-elle. « Enfin, je veux dire quand Grimmjow t'a… soulagé. »

De nouveau, Ichigo baisse les yeux, fixant ses deux mains. Sa jumelle a toujours eu le don pour lire en lui et là, il aimerait bien ne pas répondre à cette question, ne pas revenir à ce mal-être qui ne le quitte pas depuis son réveil.

\- « C'était… bien je suppose. »

\- « Tu supposes ? »

\- « Bon ok, j'ai aimé ! Voilà, vous êtes contents ? »

Il s'en veut aussitôt. Ces deux-là sont du même sang que lui, il ne devrait pas passer ses nerfs sur eux. Ils ne sont en rien responsables de ce qui lui est arrivé. Seul Grimmjow est coupable. Pas Shûhei qui va devoir finir ses jours avec un homme, lui qui a été marié avec la plus douce des femmes. Pas non plus Orihime qui sera bientôt contrainte d'épouser un homme froid qui veut une femme trophée. Il prend la main de la rousse et pose l'autre sur le bras du brun.

\- « En fait, j'ai adoré. C'est juste que… »

Et c'est Orihime qui vient compléter cette phrase qu'il ne peut pas finir.

\- « Que tu aurais aimé avoir le choix. »

Sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'en soient rendus compte, la porte du salon s'est ouverte et Grimmjow vient d'entendre à nouveau cette accusation. Il prend conscience qu'il va devoir procéder différemment avec le jeune rouquin s'il ne veut pas se l'aliéner pour de bon. Le challenge risque d'être insurmontable pour un homme comme lui qui ne connait que la domination. Il demanderait bien à Sosûke. Cependant, malgré l'intelligence supérieure de son cousin, malgré son charme et son charisme, malgré sa subtilité légendaire, il est persuadé que ce dernier va ramer comme un malade avec son ténébreux.

Sans faire de bruit, il recule et referme doucement la porte. Il attend quelques secondes pour toquer bruyamment. Il entre et leur signifie qu'ils sont attendus par leur tante et par leur oncle.

* * *

Une heure après le départ de Kûkaku avec Orihime, dans une arrière-salle cachée derrière un panneau de bois recouvrant un mur de son bureau, Sosûke est en train de méditer sur ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Installé dans un fauteuil devant des écrans vidéos, il repense à la conversation des jeunes gens qu'il vient de visionner. En bon maître incontesté de son clan, il a fait installer un système d'espionnage dans la plupart des pièces de vie et les couloirs du manoir. Un procédé amoral pour certains, un moyen sacrément ingénieux d'obtenir des informations pour lui.

Il est ravi d'être au goût de son compagnon, bien qu'une once de jalousie l'ait saisi lorsque le brun a décrit fort avantageusement Grimmjow. Il a songé qu'il devrait surveiller ces deux-là. Il a confiance en son cousin mais sait-on jamais ? Non ce qu'il l'inquiète, ce sont les craintes de Shûhei vis-à-vis de sa relation avec son fils ainé. Et que dire de ce côté totalitaire qu'il aurait ? C'est vrai qu'il décide à sa place, il n'est pas pour autant un monstre ou pire, un tyran.

A l'image de Grimmjow, il sait qu'il va devoir jouer finement cette partie de séduction.

* * *

Ça fait maintenant plus d'une heure qu'Orihime est installée dans un salon de bonne taille et richement décoré. Si le manoir Aizen est imposant, la demeure ancestrale des Kuchiki le surpasse largement. Tout dans ce manoir en pierre gigantesque est pensé pour impressionner. Les meubles et les tapis sont du meilleur goût, les objets de décorations issus des meilleurs ateliers d'art. Orihime s'y est sentie mal à l'aise dès qu'elle a pénétré dans le grand hall. La jeune femme aime la simplicité. Ses rêves ne sont pas empreints de grandeur et de prétention. Elle veut simplement une maison chaleureuse, avec de la lumière, un petit jardin potager et quelques arbres fruitiers.

\- « Il va sans dire que la tradition des Kuchiki exige de la mariée le port des bijoux et du kimono d'apparat du clan », est en train d'expliquer pompeusement Rukia Kuchiki.

Orihime est horrifiée par les inepties qu'elle entend depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Après que Kûkaku ait invité la rousse à exprimer ses souhaits, la petite brune s'est évertuée à démolir un à un ses goûts, le tout sur un ton mielleux. Orihime a pensé un instant que son promis interviendrait. Malheureusement, il s'est contenté de siroter son thé en la fixant par intermittence, comme une personne admire un bel objet. Déçue par son attitude, elle s'est alors désintéressée de la conversation. Après tout, ce mariage lui est imposé, qu'ils fassent comme bon leur semble.

\- « Vous ne m'écoutez pas, ma chère Orihime ! », la réprimande Rukia en se penchant vers elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Le comportement condescendant de cette pimbêche commence à hérisser le poil de la gentille Orihime. Passe encore qu'elle n'ait pas son mot à dire. En revanche, que cette pétasse lui fasse la leçon en se croyant supérieure, la pilule est dure à avaler.

\- « Non, je ne vous écoute pas. De toute façon, à quoi cela servirait-il ? »

\- « Orihime, c'est de ton mariage dont il s'agit », intervient Shinji pour couper à la réplique cinglante qui menaçait de s'échapper de la bouche d'une Kûkaku qui se retient de ne pas rentrer dans le lard de la Kuchiki.

\- « Vraiment ? », demande la rousse avec ironie.

\- « Je ne comprends pas votre réaction, ma chère Orihime. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est de vous _assister_. Votre manque de connaissance de nos coutumes, ma chère Orihime… »

\- « Cessez avec vos 'ma chère Orihime'. Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon prénom, _mademoiselle_ Kuchiki. Quant à mon éducation, elle vaut bien la vôtre. »

Le volcan Shiba vient de se réveiller et étrangement, Byakuya Kuchiki aussi.

\- « Ce que m'a sœur a voulu… »

\- « Jouons cartes sur tables, monsieur Kuchiki. Depuis que j'ai franchi le seuil de votre résidence, votre sœur s'emploie à me rabaisser, m'offrant des sourires tous plus faux les uns que les autres. Je ne vais pas continuer à la laisser m'insulter de la sorte. Moi, je ne me suis pas contentée de jouer les potiches silencieuses. Je suis fière de ce que j'ai déjà réalisé et je ne changerai pas dussé-je passer le reste de ma vie enfermée dans cet endroit. »

La jeune femme se lève avec dignité, imité par Byakuya. Shinji en fait autant, surpris par la réaction de sa nièce. Kûkaku a un sourire aux lèvres et fixe avec méchanceté Rukia, qui est rouge de honte ou de colère, elle ne saurait le dire.

\- « Pour ce qui est du mariage, faites comme il vous plaira. J'en viens à me demander si ma présence ne constitue pas un affront à votre famille. Il est vrai que je suis censée être la mariée, alors je suppose que je devrais être présente. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller me promener dans vos jardins. Continuez sans moi. »

Le sarcasme fait mouche. Shinji bombe le torse, fier d'avoir un lien ténu avec cette personne admirable. Byakuya est décontenancé par une réaction qu'il n'attendait pas. Il regarde Orihime sortir par une porte-fenêtre, sans même tenter de la retenir.

\- « Quel toupet ! Cette affreuse… »

\- « Byakuya, si tu ne dis pas à ta sœur de se taire, je crains bien que Kûkaku ne l'encastre au-dessus de ta cheminée. »

Quand le brun se tourne vers les deux femmes, il constate que la plus grande des brunes semble avoir de la fumée qui lui ressort par les narines. La plus petite, inconsciente de ce qu'elle a provoqué, regarde les deux Shiba avec un dédain extrême.

\- « Vous n'êtes que des rustres ! »

\- « IL SUFFIT ! » Le brun sait apparemment y faire avec sa sœur, qui se mûre dans un silence boudeur. « Shinji a raison, tu as dépassé les bornes Rukia. Et je suis coupable de t'avoir laissé faire. Ce mariage n'est pas le tien et Orihime aura son mot à dire. »

\- « Enfin, Byakuya, c'est mon rôle de veiller… »

\- « Je prends le relais. »

\- « Quoi ? Tu n'y penses pas, Byakuya… »

\- « Il me semble avoir été clair, Rukia ! »

Alors que Shinji glisse à Kûkaku qu'il va rejoindre Orihime, Rukia baisse les yeux en signe de respect devant son frère et face à une Kûkaku aux anges.

* * *

\- « Tu as été superbe tout à l'heure. Ton père aurait été fier de toi. »

Assise sur un banc au milieu d'un massif d'hortensias, Orihime relève la tête et face à la gravité du demi-frère blond de son papa, elle hoche la tête.

\- « Bien évidemment, tu auras le mariage que tu souhaites. La petite coincée du cul n'a pas son mot à dire, j'en fais mon affaire. »

\- « Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le mariage de mes rêves. »

\- « Et c'est quoi le mariage de tes rêves ? »

Songeuse, Orihime arbore un sourire doux lorsqu'elle répond avec mélancolie : « Avec quelqu'un que j'aimerais et qui m'aimerait. »

\- « Je pense que c'est le cas… » Orihime redresse vivement la tête, « du moins, pour ton futur époux. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu aussi vivant que lorsqu'il t'a fait sa demande. » Face au scepticisme flagrant de la rousse, Shinji croit bon d'ajouter : « Si, si je t'assure, ce n'est pas une blague. »

\- « J'en doute. Cet homme veut une femme-objet, c'est tout. »

\- « Je crois que tu te trompes, Orihime », réplique doucement Shinji en venant s'assoir à ses côtés. La jeune femme fait non de la tête et reprend sa litanie de reproches.

\- « Il est si froid, si impassible. Rien ne semble le toucher. »

\- « Toi, tu le touches. »

Elle poursuit sans écouter Shinji.

\- « Je vais devoir vivre dans cette endroit qui ressemble à un musée, que rien ni personne ne peut changer. Avec lui qui ne parle pas, dont le visage reste de marbre quoi qu'il se passe. Je voulais juste… »

\- « Oui ? »

Orihime regarde Shinji dans les yeux. Les siens sont embués de larmes, des larmes qu'elle contient depuis qu'ils sont arrivés.

\- « Juste être heureuse, avec des gens qui sourient, qui rient, des gens qui aiment la vie comme Shûhei et Ichigo. Tu sais, oncle Shinji, on avait prévu d'ouvrir un restaurant... à nous... et ça ne se fera pas…»

Incertain quant à la conduite à adopter face à la peine de la jeune femme, Shinji décide de l'enlacer, sans rien ajouter car il sait que les mots sont impuissants à la réconforter.

A quelques pas de là, Byakuya entend les sanglots de celle qui a pris son cœur. Ça lui a fait mal d'entendre Orihime le peindre comme un être sans cœur. Il se fait aussitôt la promesse de changer, d'être avec elle celui qu'il n'a jamais été avec les autres. Pas même avec sa sœur. Au passage, il se fait une note mentale de recadrer Rukia dès que possible.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Byakuya est sûr de ses sentiments. Il fera tout pour ne plus jamais faire couler autre chose que par des larmes de joie sur les jolies joues d'Orihime Shiba.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** si je fais un résumé de tes conclusions, Shûhei sera le premier à flancher face au charme d'Aizen, Grimmjow parviendra à ses fins avec Ichigo en second et en bon dernier, Zaraki aura bien du mal à atteindre Kisuke, c'est ça ? Je ne vais pas confirmer ou infirmer ce que tu penses. De toute façon, tu as bien cerné le style Zaraki-Grimmjow. Des sacrés bourrins, ces deux-là !


	9. Le projet

**Chapitre 9 :** Le projet

* * *

La matinée aura été riche en émotions pour Shinji. Le blond a eu l'impression d'être dans des montagnes russes, passant de l'énervement déclenché par le comportement de Rukia Kuchiki, à l'amusement suscité par la répartie d'Orihime et enfin à sa détresse. L'homme n'est pas habitué à consoler les jeunes filles en pleurs, ce d'autant qu'il a été sincèrement touché par les états d'âme de sa nièce. Il s'est identifié à la jeune femme qui considère sa vie irrémédiablement gâchée par ce mariage. Le fait même qu'elle soit contrainte de renoncer au plus beau de ses rêves le chagrine, et c'est dans un état d'esprit très sombre qu'il pénètre dans la salle à manger. Il s'installe au bout de la table sans même un regard pour Kensei assis à l'autre extrémité. Depuis la veille, Kensei a décidé d'ignorer Shinji, histoire de le faire tourner bourrique. Il connait suffisamment son ancien ami pour savoir qu'il va rapidement s'agacer de son indifférence polie. Bien que cela puisse sembler puéril, l'homme au collier veut faire craquer son geôlier, lui montrer que malgré son handicap, il conserve un certain pouvoir sur lui.

Pourtant, les bonnes résolutions de Kensei sont en train de fondre comme neige au soleil. Il a bien vu que l'autre ne feignait pas l'ignorance vis-à-vis de lui. Pour l'heure, son tortionnaire semble particulièrement torturé. Le plat principal vient de leur être servi. Un tournedos accompagné de haricots verts et de pommes de terre fondantes. Tandis que Shinji chipote la nourriture, Kensei croque à belles dents dans le croustillant des patates et déguste la viande saignante. Malgré son appétit, la curiosité est en train de gagner le grand costaud. Agacé, il finit par poser ses couverts contre son assiette, faisant relever la tête de Shinji à l'autre bout de la table.

\- « C'est quoi ton problème ? », soupire l'argenté.

\- « Qui te dit que j'ai un problème ? », rétorque le blond sur un ton rogue.

\- « Shinji, cette viande est divine et les légumes sont absolument succulents. Te voir gâcher un tel plat est un sacrilège. Il doit vraiment y avoir un problème pour que tu dédaignes une nourriture aussi bonne. T'as beau être aussi épais qu'une planche à pain, je sais que tu engloutis comme dix. Alors c'est quoi ton problème ? »

Pendant une longue minute, le blond le regarde avec suspicion. Il est en train de peser le pour et le contre entre l'envoyer bouler comme l'argenté l'a si bien fait hier, ou lui faire part de ses réflexions concernant Orihime, et indirectement ses deux frères. Il finit par lâcher sa fourchette et poser sa serviette. Il s'accoude à la table et entremêle ses doigts juste à hauteur de sa bouche. Il fixe Kensei, mettant un point final à la façon d'aborder le sujet qui lui tient à cœur.

\- « Parle-moi de ce projet de restaurant qu'ont mes deux neveux et ma nièce. »

Décontenancé, Kensei a un mouvement de recul. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shinji soit au courant. Il se demande comment il a pu dégoter cette information qu'en dehors de lui et les concernés, seul Kisuke connait.

\- « Qui t'en a parlé ? »

\- « Orihime et pas plus tard qu'il y a une heure. »

\- « C'est étonnant… »

\- « Pas si tu sens que ta vie est en train de partir en vrille et que tu vas devoir renoncer à tous tes rêves. Elle m'a fait de la peine. Déjà elle est obligée de se marier à Kuchiki, ce qui en soit est assez effrayant. Et puis, elle a vu là où elle allait vivre. Si à ça, tu ajoutes qu'aucun des deux Kuchiki ne portait attention à son avis, elle a craqué. »

\- « Tu croyais quoi ? Quand on t'arrache à ta vie et qu'on décide à ta place, il te reste quoi au final ? Pas même de l'espoir. C'est ce qu'on leur a enlevé. C'est ce que _vous_ leur avez enlevé. Il est bien temps de culpabiliser maintenant ! »

\- « Il n'est jamais trop tard ! », s'exclame le blond en frappant du poing la table. « Elle aussi est persuadée que sa vie est finie, comme si elle allait devenir prisonnière du beau château. Moi je dis qu'il y a encore de l'espoir. Après tout, ouvrir un restaurant n'est pas un truc insurmontable. Je dirais même que c'est dans nos cordes. On mène des affaires bien plus compliquées que celle-là ! »

Kensei est estomaqué. L'enthousiasme de Shinji est plaisant à voir, surtout pour un objectif aussi alléchant. Cependant, il le trouve gonflé de ne réagir que maintenant, après que les cartes aient été distribuées au désavantage de Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime.

\- « Et tu comptes faire comment avec Kuchiki ? Il ne voudra jamais d'une épouse qui exerce une profession. Tu rêves tout haut là ! »

\- « Tu ne l'as pas vu comme moi lorsqu'il a rencontré Orihime pour la première fois… »

\- « La faute à qui ? »

\- « La tienne. Les traîtres reçoivent un traitement plus radical, estime-toi heureux d'être encore en vie. Bon, revenons à ce projet. Pourquoi un restaurant ? »

\- « Ils sont doués en cuisine. Tous les deux. Ichigo et Orihime ont suivi une formation en cuisine, Ichigo en apprentissage dans une auberge pas très loin de là où on vivait et Orihime dans une boulangerie. Elle a remplacée au pied levé le pâtissier. Elle est douée pour faire des desserts qui en jettent. Et Ichigo est un futur chef. Ils ont participé en duo à un concours régional et ont décroché la première place. »

\- « Oui, je me souviens, c'est comme ça qu'on vous a repérés. »

\- « Ouais, Kisuke et moi, on était tellement contents pour eux qu'on s'est pas assez méfiés. Avec le recul… »

\- « Arrête de ressasser ces histoires. Vous vous êtes faits avoir et ça sert à rien d'essayer de refaire le monde. Quel genre d'établissement ils visaient exactement ? Et l'aîné, il comptait aussi cuisiner ? »

\- « Shûhei a arrêté ses études assez tôt. Il a passé son bac et a intégré pendant un an un cursus universitaire en techniques de commercialisation. C'est là qu'il a rencontré Caroline… »

Les souvenirs resurgissent dans la tête Kensei comme si tout s'était déroulé hier. Le jour où un Shûhei tout fier et un brin timide est venu présenter sa petite amie. Et quelques mois plus tard, lorsque l'air grave, il est venu annoncer à la famille entière qu'il devait arrêter ses études parce qu'il allait se marier. Au début le petit futé ne leur a pas donné la raison derrière ce changement soudain. Ils les a laissés, lui et Kisuke, argumenter et contre- argumenter pendant de longues minutes avant de leur annoncer qu'ils seraient bientôt des grands-pères honoraires. Titres qu'ils ont tous deux refusé à la naissance de Gabriel, se considérant bien trop jeunes pour la fonction.

\- « Son épouse ? »

\- « Ouais, une jeune femme extraordinaire, respirant la vie et débordant de tendresse et d'humour. Elle est morte en mettant au monde Théodore. »

\- « Donc, si je te suis, Shûhei aurait été le manager, celui qui fait marcher la boutique pendant que les deux autres déploient leur art aux fourneaux. »

\- « C'est à peu près ça. »

Brusquement le blond se lève.

\- « Bon, je vais aller voir Grimmjow. Il faut qu'il lâche Ichigo et je pense qu'après la connerie qu'il a faite avec lui hier soir, il voudra faire amende honorable. J'ai un bon coup à jouer là ! »

Kensei le regarde éberlué. L'énergie qu'il déploie lui fait presque tourner la tête. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était sérieux avec ce projet de restaurant. Il croyait à un nouveau jeu de manipulation ou de torture mentale. Allez savoir ! Shinji a le cerveau aussi sinueux qu'un chemin de randonnée de haute montagne.

Ce n'est que lorsque le blond s'apprête à ouvrir la porte du séjour, que l'argenté réagit au contenu de ses paroles, repassant en mode maternel.

\- « Il lui a fait quoi à Ichigo ce Grimmjow ? »

Shinji stoppe son mouvement, la main sur la poignée.

\- « Ah oui ! Ce crétin n'a rien trouvé de mieux, pour draguer mon neveu que d'aller le branler sous la douche. Franchement, les descendants de Yamamoto sont vraiment du genre pervers ! »

\- « Il a fait QUOI ! », s'écrie l'argenté en se levant à son tour. « Je vais le buter ! »

\- « Non, tu ne feras rien de tel. Déjà parce que tu ne peux pas sortir, tu sais, » Shinji lui montre le collier qui encercle son cou, « et puis parce que si tu fais ça, mon projet du restaurant est sûr de capoter. »

\- « On s'en fiche de ton foutu projet de restaurant ! C'était pendant le conseil qu'il fallait te battre pour eux. Tu dois sortir Ichigo des griffes de ce pédophile, Shinji ! »

\- « Oh la la, tout de suite les grands mots. Kensei, je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Sache seulement que j'avance mes pions petit à petit et que j'arrive à manœuvrer relativement bien compte tenu des contraintes en ma défaveur. Aujourd'hui, je sais que faire aboutir mon foutu projet comme tu dis, c'est probablement la meilleure chose à faire pour redonner une bouffée d'air pur à ces trois jeunes gens. Et puis, Ichigo est gay et, d'après ce que je sais de lui, tout à fait apte à se défendre. Quant à Grimmjow, il ne lui fera rien, je peux te le garantir. »

\- « Ah ouais, et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

Shinji regarde Kensei avec un sourire en forme de banane.

\- « Oh, c'est très simple. Je t'ai dit que Kuchiki était tombé amoureux d'Orihime, eh bien, le plus marrant dans l'histoire, c'est que Sosûke Aizen est mordu jusqu'au trognon de Shûhei et que son cousin, ce cher Grimmjow semble l'être tout autant d'Ichigo. D'ailleurs, il se mord les doigts d'avoir fait la connerie de le rejoindre sous la douche. Jamais je n'avais vu Grimmjow aussi penaud ! »

Le blond se met à rire à gorge déployée et s'en va sans rien ajouter.

Deux minutes plus tard, alors qu'il entend la porte d'entrée se refermer et une voiture démarrer, Kensei fixe encore la porte. Il n'apprécie que peu de rester à nouveau tout seul, et ce en dépit de sa fameuse résolution de feindre l'ignorance vis-à-vis de Shinji. Il s'en retourne s'assoir et recommence à manger. Même si le contenu de son assiette est froid, un peu d'entrain est de mise. Si ce que Shinji vient de lui révéler est vrai, l'avenir n'est peut-être pas aussi sombre qu'il n'y parait.

* * *

Alors qu'Orihime n'est pas encore rentrée de sa visite chez les Kuchiki, Sosûke a décidé de passer un peu de temps avec Shûhei et ses deux fils, juste avant le déjeuner. Le père et ses deux fils ont joué avec Nel et Ichigo pendant que le brun et le bleuté vaquaient à leurs occupations. Une fois les affaires rondement menées, le chef s'est dit que plus il partagerait du temps avec Shûhei et les deux petits, et plus cela lui serait bénéfique. Une balade dans le grand parc entourant le bâtiment a été proposée et validée par les cris de joie de Gabriel et Nel. Face à l'air rayonnant de son fils et la bonne humeur de Théodore qui dévorait des yeux le soleil hivernal à travers les fenêtres, Shûhei n'a pas eu le courage de refuser l'invitation. A contrecœur, il s'est contraint à laisser Ichigo avec son agresseur aux cheveux bleus.

Une fois les autres partis, le rouquin a bien essayé de s'éclipser furtivement. Malheureusement, Grimmjow a les sens d'un fauve en chasse et il l'a entraîné manu militari dans le salon, où dès la porte refermée, il a annoncé la couleur.

\- « Bon, faut qu'on discute. »

\- « J'ai rien à te dire et j'ai pas non plus envie de t'écouter ! », lui a craché Ichigo avant d'ajouter sur un ton condescendant « En même temps, je peux difficilement t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ? Alors vas-y, donne-la-moi ta soupe sur l'honneur et les règles qui régissent le clan. »

Grimmjow le regarde à mille lieux de comprendre à quoi sa fraise fait allusion. Lui est obnubilé par ce qu'il doit lui dire. Pas des excuses à proprement parlé, parce que l'autoflagellation n'est pas dans sa nature. Juste un truc s'en approchant.

\- « De quoi tu parles ? »

\- « De ma formation, pardi ! De toute cette merde que t'es censée m'apprendre. C'est bien pour ça que tu m'as soi-disant pris sous ton aile ? »

\- « Bah non en fait », rétorque Grimmjow en haussant les épaules. « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? T'as vraiment envie de devenir un mec comme moi ? Un mec qui se fait respecter par ses poings ? Je crois pas non. Toi, c'est pas ton genre. T'es un battant, c'est sûr, mais au fond t'es quelqu'un de gentil. Comme ton frangin. Un peu comme Isshin et Kaien. »

\- « Vous les avez connus ? », demande timidement le plus jeune. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on lui parle de son père et de ses oncles. Kensei a toujours été intarissable sur sa mère. Kisuke connaissait assez bien Isshin. Malheureusement, n'étant pas de la même génération ni dans le même clan, leur relation d'amitié en est resté aux prémices.

\- « Eh dis donc, j'suis pas si vieux ! », s'offusque le bleuté. « Nan, j'en ai entendu parler par les gens du terrain. Ton paternel savait se faire respecter sans faire appel à ses coups ou à ses armes. S'il t'avait élevé, tu serais peut-être comme lui. Ton frère aussi. Vous avez vécu trop loin du clan et trop longtemps pour en comprendre toutes les complexités. »

\- « Complexité ? Un mot de quatre syllabes, dis-donc, c'est Byzance ! »

Le bleuté jette un œil amusé à son rouquin. Le semblant de sourire efface l'ironie dont il vient d'être la victime. Ne plus confronter un écorché vif qui le tue du regard, rend la moquerie du plus jeune acceptable. Du moins pour cette fois.

\- « Moque pas mes capacités intellectuelles hors normes, tu veux. »

\- « Très bien, mais toi, cesse d'en jeter parce que ça fait encore deux mots de quatre syllabes ! »

Le plus jeune croise ses bras croisés, offrant le sourire de celui fier d'avoir mouché son interlocuteur.

\- « Hin hin, j'suis mort de rire. »

Ichigo semble avoir oublié sa rancœur vis-à-vis de Grimmjow. Ce n'est pas son genre de garder rancune, et puis, il reconnait que l'homme a des facettes qui lui plaisent. Son physique, qui l'a fait réagir au quart de tour hier soir, et le fait qu'il ne se prenne pas la tête. Grimmjow n'est pas dans la représentation constante, comme Aizen. Il est plus cool et plus agréable à côtoyer. Par contre, il aimerait bien mettre à jour la raison véritable de sa présence ici.

\- « Pourquoi je suis là Grimmjow ? »

L'attaque frontale n'était pas prévue. A vrai dire, la seule chose que Grimmjow avait prémédité, c'était son petit laïus en guise d'excuses qui ne sont pas vraiment des excuses. Encore pris de court, il tente une diversion.

\- « Pour hier, j'avais pas l'intention de venir te… »

\- « Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça ! Je veux juste savoir ce que je fous là ! »

\- « En fait, c'est très simple, tu vas tout comprendre. Voilà : je me suis dit que j'étais à un moment de ma vie où il fallait que je pense à mon avenir. » Là, Ichigo est en train de le regarder avec des yeux ronds, se demandant pourquoi l'autre se met à lui parler comme s'il était un psy. « Quand je t'ai vu dans la salle, j'ai eu comme un déclic… »

\- « _Pourquoi_ je suis là Grimmjow ? »

\- « J'y viens. Arrête de m'interrompre. Donc, j'en étais où déjà ? Ah oui, j'ai eu comme une révélation. Pendant toute ma vie, j'ai eu des relations qu'avec des femmes et … »

Ichigo écarquille les yeux, certain d'avoir saisi où cet enfoiré veut en venir. Malgré tout, comme un doute subsiste encore, il demande à toute fin utile : « Attend, t'es quand même pas en train de me dire que tu m'as choisi pour… »

\- « Moi je suis en train de te dire ? », s'énerve alors Grimmjow. « Putain j'ai rien dit, Ichi ! Tu passes ton temps à m'couper ! Je t'ai même pas dit que tu m'avais tapé dans l'œil quand tu t'es mis à beugler sur le vieux con. Putain, c'était super ce que t'as fait là ! On s'fait tellement chier pendant ces réunions à la con. Moi, un peu de piment, j'suis pas contre. Et toi, t'es un sacré gus et j'me suis dit que j'te voulais près de moi parce que j'suis sûr au fond d'mes tripes qu'on peut s'entendre ! Et pas s'entendre dans le genre, on va bosser ensemble et être des potes. Nan, moi j'veux un petit copain, tu vois. »

Lorsqu'il arrête son éclat, Grimmjow est essoufflé. Il s'en veut de s'être emballé à ce point, lui qui voulait paraître pour une fois raisonnable. C'est sûr que cette tirade gueulée plus qu'énoncée aura fait peur au petit. Il regarde le rouquin et est étonné de découvrir un Ichigo plus troublé qu'en colère. Les joues rosies et la bouche entrouverte, le cerveau de Grimmjow le trouve terriblement bandant.

\- « Tu dis rien ? »

\- « Tu m'as choisi parce que je te plais ? »

\- « A la base, j'voulais l'exprimer avec d'autres mots. Cela dit, c'est à peu près ça. »

\- « Grimmjow, tu n'es pas gay, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Nan, j'ai même jamais couché avec un mec. Tu seras mon premier », fait le bleuté avec un air carnassier et sûr de lui.

\- « Je n'ai pas dit que j'étais d'accord », fait remarquer Ichigo.

\- « T'as pas dit non, non plus. Et puis, hier soir, je t'ai fait l'effet. Au fait, c'était pas très malin de ma part et surtout pas voulu. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai pas cherché à te piéger. T'étais là et t'étais beau comme ça, avec l'eau qui coulait sur ton corps, ton tatouage et ta peau…»

\- « C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris l'essentiel », le coupe Ichigo les joues désormais cramoisies. « Ça n'empêche que je refuse d'être un cobaye pour toi. Je ne suis pas un jouet. »

\- « Tu ne l'seras pas… »

\- « Comment tu peux me le garantir ? Hier soir, tu n'as pensé qu'à toi. Je ne suis pas comme ça, enfin je crois. » Ichigo baisse la tête, incapable de continuer à confronter le regard cobalt alors qu'il lui avoue des choses aussi personnelles. « Je n'ai jamais eu d'expérience contrairement à toi. C'est moi qui ai le plus gros à perdre dans cette histoire. »

\- « T'en sais rien, si t'essaies pas ! »

\- « Grimmjow, sois réaliste, je vais faire quoi moi dans ta vie ? »

Il a beau chercher des idées, Grimmjow n'en voit aucune. Que pourrait-il bien avancer comme argument, alors qu'il n'a même pas pensé plus en avant à leur situation ? Maintenant qu'il y songe, il n'a même pas envisagé le mécontentement du vieux s'il apprend ses véritables motivations.

\- « Je sais pas, d'accord ! », rétorque le bleuté avec agacement. « Ce que je sais, c'est que si je l'avais pas fait, tu serais où à l'heure actuelle, hein ? »

Ichigo lâche un soupir. Il reconnait volontiers que Grimmjow tient là un raisonnement imparable.

Un bref coup à la porte interrompt les réflexions des deux hommes. Un domestique pénètre dans la pièce et s'incline respectueusement

\- « Excusez-moi, maître Jaggerjack, Shinji Hirako demande à vous voir. »

\- « Il veut quoi lui encore ! Il est déjà venu c'matin », se met à grommeler Grimmjow. « T'es sûr que c'est moi qu'il veut voir ? C'est pas plutôt Sosûke ? »

\- « Non, monsieur. Il a bien précisé que c'est avec vous qu'il voulait s'entretenir. »

\- « Allons bon ! Bon, tu m'attends là, hein ? »

\- « Où veux-tu que j'aille Grimmjow ? », lui lance Ichigo alors que l'autre sort du salon.

* * *

Ça fait à peine un quart d'heure que Grimmjow est parti qu'un domestique vient prévenir Ichigo que le repas est sur le point d'être servi. Poliment, Ichigo informe l'homme de charge que Grimmjow est en rendez-vous, puis il se rend en direction de la salle à manger d'où il entend les gazouillements de Théodore. Le petit semble enchanté de sa promenade. Au moment où il va franchir le seuil, il est rejoint par une Orihime physiquement présente, bien que mentalement ailleurs. Il l'attend tandis qu'elle marche vers lui sans le voir, le visage fermé.

\- « Ça ne s'est pas bien passé ? »

Surprise de ne pas être seule dans le corridor, la jeune femme sursaute et tente de se rattraper avec un sourire forcé qui ne passe pas l'œil acéré de son jumeau.

\- « Si, si bien sûr que si. J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. »

\- « Des pensées bien sombres à voir ta mine contrariée. Ce matin, Shûhei a dit qu'il fallait tout se dire. Alors ? »

Orihime pousse un long soupir.

\- « On en parle après le déjeuner, tu veux bien ? Et puis, Shû sera là. »

Ichigo capitule face à cet argument-là. Ils pénètrent dans la pièce où Théodore est déjà sanglé sur sa chaise haute, en train de manger la mixture que lui tend Shûhei. Le petit fait des grands sourires entre deux bouchées, ce qui requinque rapidement les deux roux du clan Shiba. Silencieusement, ils vont tous les deux s'assoir à leur place.

\- « Grimmjow n'est pas avec toi, Ichigo ? »

\- « Il l'était mais Shinji a demandé à le voir. »

\- « Shinji Hirako ? », insiste Sosûke, intrigué de cette deuxième visite impromptue.

\- « Je n'en connais pas d'autre, Sosûke. »

\- « Etrange », murmure l'autre en réfléchissant.

En tant que chef d'un autre clan, Hirako ne devrait se référer qu'à lui-même, surtout si l'on considère que Grimmjow et lui n'ont absolument rien en commun. Alors qu'il est à deux doigts de se lever pour aller vérifier ses petites caméras, il entend la voix des deux hommes. Il pose sa serviette sur la table et se lève prestement.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, je vais aller dire au revoir à votre oncle. »

Les Shiba ne sont pas dupes, le brun meurt de curiosité de connaître la raison d'une telle visite.

Dans le couloir, Grimmjow se tient face à Shinji qui voit arriver derrière le bleuté un Aizen assez mécontent.

\- « Shinji, est-ce que par hasard tu aurais l'intention de t'installer chez moi ? Je ne t'ai jamais autant vu que ces deux derniers jours. »

\- « Je te rassure tout de suite Sosûke, je me plais trop bien chez moi pour venir envahir ton espace. Bon, je vais vous laisser, parce qu'avec tout ça, je ne me suis rien mis sous la dent. Bon, tu réfléchis bien à ce que je t'ai dit, Grimmjow et parles-en à Sosûke, car on aura besoin de Shûhei. Moi je me charge de Kuchiki. »

Sans que le brun n'ait eu le temps de poser les questions qui le taraudent, le blond est déjà sorti. C'est donc un brin énervé qu'il se tourne vers son lieutenant.

\- « Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe, Grimmjow ? »

\- « Pas maintenant. »

\- « Pardon ? », regimbe l'autre.

\- « Sosûke, j'ai la dalle et ça risque de prendre du temps de t'expliquer. Après la bouffe, on cause. »

\- « D'accord et t'as intérêt à tout me dire, surtout si cela concerne _mon_ compagnon. »

Grimmjow lève les yeux au plafond, mais suit néanmoins son supérieur et cousin vers la salle à manger, où de bonnes odeurs viennent titiller ses narines.

* * *

Dans le salon qu'ils ont pris l'habitude de squatter, les trois Shiba sont installés directement sur le tapis, accotés contre les deux canapés qui sont positionnés face à face. Après le déjeuner, ils ont mis les enfants à la sieste. La ballade aura usé les deux petits Shiba, au point que Gabriel a bien eu du mal a terminé son dessert, tellement ses yeux se fermaient. Théodore avait déjà été mis au lit par Hinamori.

\- « Bon, tu nous dit ce qui s'est passé ? »

\- « Comme prévu, on a parlé du mariage. Enfin, j'ai peu parlé et la _pétasse_ qui lui sert de sœur a monopolisé la parole jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. Elle a passé son temps à me rabaisser, à critiquer tout ce que je proposais, disant que je manquais de connaissance de leur monde. Alors je me suis énervée et leur ai dit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. »

\- « Et Kûkaku ? Et Shinji, ils ne t'ont pas défendu ? »

\- « Je crois que tante Kûkaku s'est retenue de ne pas faire un massacre. Shinji est peu intervenu… »

\- « Quel connard celui-là ! »

\- « Ichi, ne dis pas ça. Il est venu me rejoindre après, et je te jure qu'il a été formidable. Il m'a parlé et surtout écouté. Il m'a consolé aussi, en me prenant dans ses bras comme vous l'auriez fait… parce que… vous n'étiez pas là… »

Orihime éclate en sanglots. Les deux garçons encerclent bien vite leur sœur. Shûhei lui caresse les cheveux, pendant qu'Ichigo lui serre la main pour la rassurer.

\- « On est désolé, Hime. C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû être présent », explique doucement son ainé.

\- « Ouais et tu peux me croire, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça si on avait été là ! Et Kuchiki, il a dit quoi ? »

\- « Rien… en fait, je ne lui ai pas laissé l'opportunité de parler. Il passait son temps à me regarder en buvant du thé en faisant des 'mum' par moment. A se demander pourquoi il a décidé de se marier. Enfin si, je sais pourquoi. Pour avoir une épouse, c'est tout. Parce que c'est ce qu'on attend de lui. C'est un homme froid, je l'ai dit à Shinji. Un très bel homme, mais un homme froid. Shinji a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, vous vous rendez compte ? »

Shûhei regarde par-dessus la tête de sa sœur, et a un regard entendu pour Ichigo. Pendant la réunion, les deux garçons ont bien vu une pointe d'envie, ou pire encore, de désir dans les yeux de ce Kuchiki. De là à penser qu'il est tombé fou d'amour pour Orihime, ils ne franchiraient pas ce pas. Shinji a probablement exagéré.

\- « Il te veut comme Aizen veut Shû et comme apparemment Grimmjow me veut. »

Orihime tourne brusquement ses yeux embués vers son jumeau.

\- « Il te l'a dit ? »

\- « Ouais, il m'a fait une espèce de déclaration comme quoi il était à un moment de sa vie où il s'est dit ' _oh tiens pourquoi pas virer de bord ?'_. Et tout ça en me voyant rabattre le caquet de son grand-père. Il m'a pris avec lui juste pour que je sois son petit copain. »

Les deux autres n'auraient pas un visage aussi hagard si Ichigo leur avait annoncé son envie de se faire opérer pour devenir une femme.

\- « C'est bien notre chance d'avoir attiré ces trois mecs ! », soupire Shûhei.

\- « Dis plutôt qu'ils sont à la ramasse dans ce clan », lâche le rouquin avec un rire forcé. « Bon, le côté positif de tout ça, c'est qu'apparemment, je ne serai pas obligé d'apprendre à être un parfait petit yakuza obéissant. »

\- « C'est bien ça », s'exclame Orihime.

\- « Et donc tu vas faire quoi ? », lui demande avec inquiétude Shûhei.

\- « Ah bah ça, figure-toi que le schtroumpf musclé n'y a pas pensé. »

\- « Quel naze ! »

* * *

Dans le bureau où se déroulent les discussions et se prennent les décisions du clan Aizen loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Sosûke est assis sur son confortable fauteuil pendant que Grimmjow est avachi dans celui qui lui sert habituellement.

\- « Bon, tu me dis ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

\- « Il m'a parlé d'un projet qui concernerait Ichigo, Orihime et _ton_ compagnon. La rencontre chez les Kuchiki s'est pas bien passée. La gamine les aurait plantés après avoir dit tout le bien qu'elle pensait de la merdeuse de Rukia. De toute façon, elle a forcément eu raison. C'est une connasse, la Kuchiki. Elle fait la soumise et la docile. Pourtant, je la crois capable de te ficher un couteau dans le dos, cette garce…»

\- « Grimmjow, je me fiche des états d'âme de Rukia Kuchiki. Ce que je voudrais savoir, c'est en quoi consiste ce projet. »

\- « Il veut ouvrir un restau pour que les gamins s'en occupent. Il parait que c'est ce qu'ils comptaient faire si on les avait pas retrouvés. »

Sosûke assimile lentement l'idée. Au premier abord, elle lui déplait magistralement. Il refuse que Shûhei exerce une activité professionnelle qu'il l'éloignerait du manoir. Ils ont deux enfants à élever et cela lui parait être un obstacle que de le lui permettre. Ensuite, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'un restaurant le conforte un peu plus dans ses craintes. Une telle entreprise prend énormément de temps.

\- « Je crois que je vais suivre Hirako. »

\- « Vraiment ? »

\- « Bah ouais ! J'ai pris Ichigo avec moi pas pour les raisons que j'ai énoncées devant le vieux. Il est pas fait pour ce métier. Moi ce que je veux, c'est passer du bon temps avec lui, tu sais, comme un couple. L'avoir dans mon lit et dans ma vie, et sûrement pas l'avoir toujours dans les pattes. On finirait par plus pouvoir se supporter. Je savais pas quoi lui répondre ce matin, et grâce à l'autre blonde, j'ai sa réponse. »

Grimmjow est tout content de lui et pas un instant, il ne se doute que Sosûke envisage l'idée sous un angle diamétralement opposé. Qu'Ichigo ait une activité bien à lui, est une très bonne chose pour lui. Il n'aime pas trop les gens dilettantes, comme la Kuchiki justement. Ces gens-là sont trop dépendants des autres. Hors de question qu'Ichigo devienne un mec oisif qui ne ferait rien de ses dix doigts.

\- « Tu te rends compte qu'un restaurant demande énormément de travail voire de sacrifice ? »

A l'entente de ces mots, Grimmjow se redresse sur sa chaise et dévisage le brun.

\- « Dis donc, t'as pas l'air convaincu par l'idée, j'me trompe ? »

\- « Non, en effet, tu ne te trompes pas, Grimmjow. Je refuse que Shûhei passe une grande partie de son temps ailleurs qu'au manoir. Je dois penser aux enfants. Ils ont besoin de stabilité, que leurs parents soient présents auprès d'eux. »

\- « Je te rappelle que j'ai une fille et que jusqu'à maintenant, ça te posait pas de problème qu'on soit régulièrement absent », réplique amer Grimmjow.

Sosûke accuse le coup car c'est la vérité : il ne s'est jamais préoccupé du fait que son lieutenant ne voit pas suffisamment sa petite. S'il n'était pas lui, il reconnaitrait qu'il se comporte comme le dernier des hypocrites en soulignant qu'un enfant a besoin d'être éduqué par ses parents alors que Nel profite aussi peu de son papa.

\- « Dis plutôt que tu supportes pas l'idée que ton brun voit du monde. Tu sais, Sosûke, je suis bien moins intelligent que toi, je suis pas aussi doué avec les mots, pas aussi cultivé que toi et j'ai pas non plus ton charme. En revanche, je sais un truc. Si tu enfermes la personne que tu prétends considérer comme la plus importante pour toi, eh bien tu vas droit au fiasco. Non seulement, il ne t'aimera jamais, mais en plus, il finira par te haïr. Et le jour où ses gosses s'en apercevront, ils feront pareil que leur père, parce que tu l'auras pas rendu heureux. »

Même si ça lui déplait, c'est dans ces moments-là, qu'Aizen ne regrette pas le choix d'avoir pris Grimmjow comme lieutenant. Ce dernier ne se gêne jamais pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Car Grimmjow a raison, c'est la jalousie qui a parlé dans sa bouche.

\- « Admettons que ce soit le cas… »

\- « C'est le cas ! »

\- « D'accord, je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il puisse voir d'autres gens ! », s'exclame Aizen en se levant et en commençant à faire les cent pas. « C'est facile pour toi, Ichigo est gay. Je fais quoi s'il rencontre une femme qui lui plait ? »

\- « Facile ? Tu t'fous d'moi ? » A son tour, Grimmjow s'est mis debout, la colère l'ayant pris soudainement. « Ichigo est jeune, et lui aussi peut rencontrer un mec de son âge. Toi au moins, t'as les gosses. Tu vas en adopter un et c'est un point qui joue en ta faveur ! En plus, il voudra sûrement pas remplacer sa femme de sitôt. Le fait qu'tu sois un mec, quelque part, c'est plus facile pour l'approcher. »

Sosûke le fixe, songeant que le bleuté a raison. Les enfants sont une pression supplémentaire et doublement qui plus est. Shûhei aura à cœur de les protéger et d'après ce qu'il a compris, il n'est pas remis de la mort de sa femme.

\- « A propos, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu me cries dessus Grimmjow ? »

\- « C'est toi qu'à commencer ! »

\- « Oh, c'est éloquent ça ! »

\- « Bon, tu fais quoi pour le restaurant ? D'après ce que m'a dit la blonde… »

\- « Cesse de surnommer Shinji Hirako ainsi, tu veux. C'est un chef de clan ! »

\- « Ouais, ouais, enfin bref, Hirako a dit que Shûhei devait s'occuper de la gestion. Y'a qu'à lui donner un bras droit et il travaillera à mi-temps. »

Aizen hoche la tête, trouvant l'idée intéressante. Restera à dégoter une personne de confiance, de préférence un homme, marié, heureux en ménage et avec une flopée de gosses, pour mieux le tenir à l'écart de son brun.

\- « Je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant. Kuchiki, en admettant qu'il accepte cette idée, ne voudra certainement pas que son épouse passe autant de temps loin des obligations dues à son rang. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est un restaurant qui n'ouvre pas tous les jours. L'idéal, serait qu'il n'ouvre que les midis, comme ça on pourrait profiter de nos compagnons le soir. »

\- « En fait, tu penses à une cafétéria d'usine ? », balance le bleuté sur un ton moqueur.

* * *

Comme Shinji s'y attendait, Byakuya est en train de réfléchir à sa proposition. Droit dans son fauteuil, il fixe le blond. L'impassibilité sur son visage empêche son visiteur de déterminer ce qu'il pense vraiment de son idée. La seule certitude est qu'il n'y est pas réfractaire, sinon il l'aurait déjà fait savoir.

\- « A quel genre d'établissement penses-tu ? »

\- « Pour tout t'avouer, je ne suis pas allé plus loin que l'idée de base. Je sais que les jumeaux sont bons dans leurs parties respectives. Kensei me l'a assuré et je lui fais confiance. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Ichigo aime créer des plats et Orihime est tournée sucré, donc un restaurant avec un certain standing me parait approprié. Reste à trouver où. »

\- « Je vois. »

\- « Côté investissement, la famille Shiba participerait amplement. Comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, j'en ai touché deux mots à Grimmjow, ce qui fait qu'à l'heure actuelle, Sosûke doit être au courant. »

\- « Que tu aies réussi à convaincre Grimmjow est une chose, Shinji. Pour Sosûke, je suis plus réservé. C'est un homme possessif et il aura du mal à laisser partir Shûhei. »

Le blond lui offre un grand sourire dont il a le secret.

\- « Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai choisi Grimmjow ? Face à Sosûke, je n'avais pas une chance, alors que son lieutenant saura le convaincre. Je sais bien que pendant la réunion, tu bouffais ma nièce des yeux, mais tu n'es pas dupe des intentions de Grimmjow vis-à-vis du jumeau de ta future ? Le prendre sous son aile, et puis quoi encore !»

Face à lui, le brun pousse un soupir fort élégant.

\- « Shinji, je ne bouffe jamais personne des yeux, c'est indigne d'un Kuchiki. Et contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai moi aussi constaté que Grimmjow, _lui_ , bouffait des yeux le jeune Ichigo. »

Sur cette déclaration, le brun se lève, signifiant à son interlocuteur que la visite touche à sa fin.

\- « Bien entendu la famille Kuchiki financera sa part dans ce projet. En outre, je souhaiterais y être pleinement impliqué et je dois t'annoncer d'ores et déjà que, jamais, je n'accepterais qu'Orihime travaille à plein temps dans ce restaurant. Il faudra que nous voyions pour l'organisation et je suis sûr que Sosûke aura à cœur de veiller à ce que Shûhei n'y travaille pas non plus à plein temps. »

Alors qu'il raccompagne Shinji à la porte, il l'interpelle une dernière fois.

\- « Au fait, j'exige de pouvoir annoncer moi-même à Orihime pour le projet, tout comme, je veux lui parler de notre mariage. Il sera fait à sa façon et Rukia ne s'en mêlera plus. »

\- « Sage décision et un conseil, si tu me permets, mets une muselière à ta frangine. Elle est en train de se faire des ennemis, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** effectivement, je n'aime pas particulièrement le personnage de Rukia dans Bleach. Je la trouve trop autoritaire et parfois un tantinet prétentieuse, comme si après son adoption par les Kuchiki, elle avait oubliée d'où elle venait. Donc, j'aime bien lui taper dessus par mots interposés !


	10. La sédition d'un prisonnier

**Chapitre 10 :** La sédition d'un prisonnier

* * *

Toute la matinée, Kisuke s'est occupé de Yachiru et d'Ururu. Comme convenu, il leur a montré comment dessiner. Heureusement que l'homme a une patience à toute épreuve, parce que faire entendre raison à la tête de bêche aux cheveux roses n'est pas une sinécure. La promesse de pouvoir représenter elle-même sa maman est aussi fortement ancrée dans son esprit qu'une moule à son rocher. L'aide providentielle de sa sœur a permis au blond de leur inculquer quelques astuces en commençant par des choses simples comme des fleurs ou des papillons.

Au terme d'une heure et demie à surveiller le moindre trait, à choisir les couleurs pour les harmoniser, il est fier de constater que la petite Ururu possède un bon coup de crayon. Pour Yachiru, malgré un effort louable, le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur de ses attentes. Son idée d'un beau dessin s'inscrit plutôt entre l'art primitif et l'art abstrait.

\- « L'est beau mon dessin, Kisuke ? »

\- « Oui, il est… détonant. »

\- « C'est bien détonant ? »

\- « Bien sûr ! L'association de couleurs et la grosseur du trait font de ton dessin un chef d'œuvre contemporain. »

La petite n'a pas compris un foutu mot du charabia de l'adulte, excepté que ça sonne bien et c'est tout ce qui importe. Satisfaite d'elle-même, elle repose son dessin. Son visage est rayonnant et Kisuke échange un regard de connivence avec Ururu. La brune apprécie de plus en plus cet homme tellement différent de ceux que son père côtoie habituellement. Elle aime beaucoup sa petite sœur, autant qu'elle craint son frère. Le fait que Yachiru ait perdu sa mère est la pire des choses qui pouvait arriver à une fille dans ce clan. Les hommes se serrent les coudes et les femmes sont laissées pour compte à moins d'être capables de se montrer à la hauteur des hommes. Même dans ce cas, elles parviennent rarement à des positions enviables. Ururu est chanceuse d'avoir encore sa mère pour la soutenir, et pas n'importe quelle mère. Restu Unohana, l'une de ces femmes à avoir réussi à se faire respecter par la plupart des membres du clan.

\- « Et toi, Ururu, l'est joli ton dessin ? »

\- « Eh bien, Yachiru, je suis assez contente de moi. Vous en pensez quoi, monsieur Urahara ? », demande timidement la brune.

Le dessin représente un coquelicot. La tige est longue et dépourvue de feuillage, d'un vert ni trop clair, ni trop sombre. Les pétales très fines sont d'un beau rouge, avec au centre une petite boule verte d'où partent des tiges minuscules brun foncé, avec à leur extrémité des petits points noirs. Elle a parfaitement réussi à rendre la fragilité de cette fleur des champs.

\- « Il est presque parfait, Ururu. Un beau travail. »

La brune rougit sous le compliment, pendant que Yachiru claque des mains en éclatant de rire. La petite fille est heureuse tout simplement. C'est la première fois qu'elle arrive à rester concentrée sur une tâche minutieuse. D'habitude, sa façon de jouer s'apparente plus à du combat rapproché qu'autre chose. Etant privée de tendresse, elle joue des poings pour se faire sa place, entre un père qui la délaisse et un frère aîné qui la méprise.

En parlant du frère, il vient d'entrer dans la salle d'étude où les trois s'étaient installés. Son air peu amène se pose sur Urahara.

\- « C'est quoi tout ce raffut ? »

\- « J'ai fait un beau dessin, Jinta ? Tiens ! »

Yachiru se précipite vers son frère en lui tendant la feuille de papier. Ururu tente bien de l'en empêcher, sauf que le garçon a déjà le papier entre les mains.

\- « Il est affreux ton dessin ! »

\- « Non ! D'abord Kisuke a dit détonant ! »

Jinta explose de rire.

\- « Il s'est foutu de toi ! Il est moche ton dessin… »

\- « Non », le coupe Kisuke sur un ton ferme. « Comme je l'ai dit, ce dessin est détonant par ses couleurs. Je te rappelle Jinta que Yachiru n'a que trois ans. »

Vexé de se faire reprendre par cet homme qu'il déteste par toutes les fibres de son être, le garçon fixe avec défi l'adulte et lève la feuille à hauteur de ses yeux, puis il la déchire avec un sourire cruel.

\- « Voilà ce que j'en fais de ton dessin, la petite merdeuse. »

Bien évidemment, Yachiru se met à pleurer et commence à frapper les jambes de son frère en criant « Méchant, t'as cassé mon dessin ! »

Elle n'est pas malheureusement pas de taille face à son frère aîné. Avant même qu'Ururu n'est pu intervenir, il l'a déjà violemment repoussée au sol où sa tête vient heurter lourdement le carrelage. Cette fois, Kisuke bondit vers le gamin à qui il retourne une gifle avant d'aller s'enquérir de la petite. Pendant qu'il tâte l'arrière du crâne d'une Yachiru en sanglots, Jinta pose la main sur sa joue, estomaqué de ce qui vient de se passer. Une bosse a déjà fait son apparition sur le crâne et Kisuke prend la petite dans ses bras.

\- « Ururu, est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver une petite boite à pharmacie ? »

\- « Oui, il y en a une dans le cabinet que maman utilise ici. Peut-être qu'elle est rentrée. Je vous conduis. »

Alors qu'il s'apprête à sortir, Jinta se met à hurler dans leur direction. : « Je vais le dire à mon père ! Et il va vous buter, comme la mère de la petite merdeuse ! »

Kisuke lui tourne le dos sans lui prêter plus d'attention. Certainement aussi pour ne pas effrayer plus encore les deux fillettes. Tout en se dirigeant vers l'escalier, il songe qu'en effet, il vit probablement ses derniers instants.

* * *

A peu près au même moment, une longue berline sombre franchit lentement la grille. Le moteur s'arrête devant le perron de la bâtisse de trois étages. Deux femmes en costumes descendent de l'avant. Chacune d'elle va ouvrir les portes arrière. Shunsui Kyôraku descend suivi par ses deux garnements. De l'autre côté, son épouse met au sol un pied habillé d'un escarpin noir de chez Louboutin. Une fois sortie, elle contourne la voiture, suivie par Nanao Ise, et vient rejoindre sa famille.

Le bruit du véhicule a fait sortir un domestique de la maison. Il s'incline et s'efface pour faire passer les membres du clan Kyôraku. Informé de cette visite non programmée, Kenpachi Zaraki arrive, suivi à distance par ses deux lieutenants.

\- « Shunsui, on avait rendez-vous ? »

\- « Non, non, Kenpachi. C'est juste une visite de courtoisie. En fait, cet après-midi, j'ai promis à Aoto et Aito de les emmener à la fête foraine qui est installée sur la place Hoshi et avec Matsumoto, nous avons pensé que ce serait bien d'emmener tous les enfants du clan. On passe ensuite chez Sosûke. »

\- « Bonjour oncle Kenny ! », lance en chœur les deux jumeaux. « T'es d'accord ? »

\- « Salut les chieurs. Ouais, pourquoi pas. »

C'est ce moment que choisit Jinta pour descendre comme une furie. Il vient se planter devant son père, les poings serrés, ignorant superbement les personnes présentes. La réputation de petit branleur du fils aîné de Zaraki n'est plus à faire et Shunsui échange avec sa femme un regard qui semble dire ' _Attention, ça va virer au drame !_ '

\- « Papa, il m'a frappé, regarde »

Il tend sa joue rougie par la gifle et mouillée par les larmes de colère et surtout de honte. Pas la honte de se montrer ainsi devant son père et tous les autres dont il ne se soucie guère. Plutôt la honte de ne pas s'être fait respecté. La honte d'avoir été rabroué comme l'enfant capricieux qu'il est.

\- « Urahara t'a frappé ? »

\- « Oui, tu dois l'buter ! », se met à hurler le garçon.

\- « Kenpachi, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est _encore_ passé avec ton fils et cela ne me regarde pas. S'il pouvait juste cesser de hurler des horreurs pareilles devant mon épouse et mes deux enfants, je t'en serai gré. »

Le ton est froid et Zaraki, bien qu'en colère face à la souffrance exagérée de son fils, consent à admettre que les mots qui sortent de la bouche de Jinta ne sont pas appropriés.

\- « Yumichika, peux-tu conduire Shunsui et sa famille au salon. Je vais régler le problème d'Urahara », décrète le géant.

La cruauté dans le regard de Jinta donne des frissons dans le dos de Matsumoto et de Shunsui. Inquiète, la rousse s'empresse de poser la main sur le bras de son époux et lui fait un signe pour qu'il suive le père, son fils et son premier lieutenant. Au passage, Yumichika Ayasegawa tente de l'en empêcher. Le regard froid qu'il reçoit du chef du clan Kyôraku, le fige sur place. De toute façon, bien que Yumichika se fiche du sort de Kisuke Urahara, en son fort intérieur, il estime que Jinta a bien besoin d'une bonne leçon.

Quand Shunsui rejoint Zaraki, le spectacle devant lui est abominable. Le géant est en train de serrer la gorge du blond plaqué contre un mur et dont les pieds se détachent de dix centimètres du sol. Dans le coin opposé du couloir, Ururu pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, les deux mains sur sa bouche probablement pour se retenir de hurler. Quant à Jinta, il observe d'un regard avide ce qu'il se passe.

\- « Alors tu vas le tuer ? Comme ça, devant tes propres enfants, sans même chercher à avoir la deuxième version de l'histoire ? Car ce n'est pas à toi, Kenpachi, que je vais apprendre qu'il y en a toujours une ? »

\- « Il a frappé mon fils ! », rétorque le brun en fixant avec férocité Kisuke.

\- « Bien grand lui fasse ! » Le géant tourne la tête et on entend un craquement des cervicales. « Oui, mon cher Kenpachi, j'ai l'insigne honneur de t'annoncer que ton fils est un emmerdeur, jaloux de ses sœurs, envieux de tout et de tous. Voilà ce que pense le clan de ton aîné. » La déclaration touche autant le père que le fils. Kenpachi fronce les sourcils tandis que Jinta écarquille les yeux. « Alors, je te repose la question, vas-tu tuer un homme parce que ton fils te le demande, ou vas-tu chercher à savoir pourquoi Urahara a donné une gifle à Jinta ? »

La porte s'ouvre et Restu sort de son cabinet, avec entre ses bras, une Yachiru aux yeux gonflés d'avoir tant pleuré. La femme médecin prend rapidement la mesure de la situation.

\- « Que se passe-t-il encore ici ? », lâche-t-elle sur un ton glacial. Elle se retourne vers Jinta, « Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Cela ne t'a pas suffi de faire tomber violemment ta petite sœur après lui avoir déchiré son dessin ? »

Comme par magie, la prise autour du cou de Kisuke se desserre et l'homme tombe au sol, les yeux fermés. Restu pose Yachiru par terre jusqu'à côté de sa propre fille, dont elle caresse la joue pour la rassurer. Ensuite, elle va s'agenouiller près de Kisuke qu'elle commence à ausculter.

\- « C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

\- « Oh, ne serait-ce pas la deuxième version de l'histoire ? »,

L'ironie de Shunsui reçoit un regard lourd de reproches de la part du maître des lieux. Pourtant, il ne se démonte pas et s'approche de Zaraki avant de lui glisser à l'oreille : « Ne compte pas sur moi pour te ménager, Kenpachi. J'ai beau ne pas être chez moi, il n'empêche que ce genre de comportement me dégoûte ! Ton fils file un mauvais coton, il va peut-être falloir que tu ouvres les yeux. Son attitude envers les autres enfants du clan, notamment tes propres filles, est proprement inadmissible. »

Kyôraku en amorce un demi-tour et lance à la cantonade : « Bien, je rejoins ma femme et mes deux filles. Au fait, est-ce que c'est d'accord pour que j'emmène tes enfants à la fête foraine ? »

Trois paires d'yeux intéressés se focalisent sur l'homme jovial.

\- « Bien entendu, je ne prendrai que les deux petites. Il ne me semble pas que Jinta mérite ce privilège, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jinta tourne vers son père un regard engageant, persuadé de le faire flancher comme toujours. Cette fois, les yeux sombres lui renvoient de la colère, presque de la haine, et le garçon finit par baisser les yeux. Il a déçu son père, il en est certain.

\- « D'accord, vous pouvez les emmener, enfin si Restu est d'avis que Yachiru peut y aller. »

\- « Vous avez mon aval de mère et de médecin. Yachiru a juste une belle bosse à l'arrière de la tête. »

Les deux fillettes vont embrasser la femme brune et Yachiru fait même un câlin à Kisuke. Après quoi, la tête baissée, elles passent devant Jinta et leur père pour rejoindre Shunsui qui les prend par la main. Les voyant partir, Kenpachi sent le remord l'envahir, car la conclusion de tout ce gâchis est là : ses filles ont peur de lui. Il pose son alors son regard sur le seul coupable, en dehors de lui-même.

\- « Toi, tu montes dans ta chambre où tu seras consigné toute la journée. J'viendrais te voir plus tard. Hors de ma vue ! »

Jinta lance un regard haineux vers Kisuke et déguerpit sans demander son reste. Restu aide Kisuke à se relever, puis elle s'éclipse en compagnie d'Ikkaku, après que son ex-mari lui en ait intimé l'ordre d'un signe de la tête. Le géant s'approche de Kisuke qui est toujours accoté au mur. Il tend la main vers le cou meurtri. Malheureusement, le blond a un mouvement de recul qui lui fait de la peine, même s'il sait qu'il l'a bien mérité.

\- « Je suis désolé. »

Urahara le regarde, cherchant de la sincérité sur le visage de l'autre. Elle bien là cette sincérité. Toutefois, qu'est-ce que ça change au fond ? Il a failli mourir à cause de l'inconséquence d'un gamin pourri gâté et de la violence extrême de son père.

\- « Ça va toujours être comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix n'est pas assurée, certainement à cause du manque d'oxygène et de la pression sur sa carotide. Le désespoir transpire à travers les mots.

\- « Je ne peux pas », ajoute Kisuke en baissant la tête et en la secouant de gauche à droite. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, ils sont larmoyants et cela remue Kenpachi.

\- « Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Que je subisse ta violence est une chose, que je vois devant mes yeux cette violence se déchaîner contre et devant des innocents, je ne le supporterai pas. Mieux vaut me tuer tout de suite. Si tu as un minimum de pitié en toi Kenpachi, tue-moi, s'il te plait. »

\- « Non. »

La réponse s'enfonce comme un poignard dans le cœur déjà meurtri de Kisuke. Kenpachi se positionne face à lui et prend son visage en coupe. L'autre se laisse faire, refusant désormais de se défendre.

\- « Pas question que j'te perde. »

Ces mots tout en douceur allument un petit feu dans le ventre de Kisuke. Il ouvre des yeux ronds mais accepte néanmoins que les lèvres du brun se posent délicatement sur les siennes. Le baiser est lent et il participe malgré toute la rancœur et le désarroi qui sont en lui. Ils se séparent après quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, et se dévisagent longuement.

\- « Le sexe ne règle pas tous les problèmes », raisonne le blond en essayant de se détacher de son amant forcé.

\- « Je suis pas en train de te baiser là, je t'embrasse. »

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Pour demander pardon ? », tente le brun. Il se rend bien vite compte qu'il n'est pas convaincant quand les sourcils du blond se lèvent avec hauteur. « Ok, bon, je sais que je suis pas facile à vivre et que je suis pas très doué avec les gosses. Surtout Jinta…, tu pourrais m'aider ? »

\- « Pour que tu essayes de me tuer à chaque fois que j'en réprimande un ? »

\- « Non, je te promets que tu auras toute latitude pour les cadrer. »

Si Kisuke est ravi de cette réponse, il comprend soudainement qu'il est en train d'accepter de tenir le rôle de la mère des enfants de cet homme que brusquement, il accepte comme compagnon. Il n'a pas refusé le baiser, et en toute honnêteté, il l'a même apprécié.

\- « C'est surréaliste », murmure-t-il.

\- « Quoi donc ? »

\- « Nous… enfin je veux dire, on a l'air d'un couple qui se dispute au sujet de l'éducation de leurs enfants ! »

\- « Bah ouais, et alors ? »

Kisuke le regarde avec des yeux ronds, se demandant clairement si Zaraki fait exprès de ne pas comprendre ou s'il est trop idiot pour comprendre.

\- « Et alors ? », répète-t-il en le repoussant violemment. « Je suis ton prisonnier, tu l'as oublié ? Un traître au clan qui n'est bon qu'à te servir de défouloir ! »

\- « C'est pas ce que t'es ! », contre le brun en serrant la mâchoire.

\- « Sans blague ! Alors j'aurais rêvé que tu as rentré de force ta queue dans mon derrière et dans ma bouche ? »

\- « Fallait bien te punir pour t'être barré avec les gosses ! », crache en réponse le géant, avant de se radoucir aussi soudainement qu'il s'était emporté. « Je suis pas doué avec les préliminaires et tous ces conneries de tendresse. »

\- « Pas doué avec les enfants, pas doué dans tes relations ! Y-a-t-il un domaine dans lequel tu excelles ? », demande le blond en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « M'insulte pas, tu veux, je fais des efforts au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué ! Bon d'accord, j'ai aussi besoin de quelqu'un pour me cadrer. »

\- « Pourquoi moi ? », soupire Kisuke à bout d'arguments.

\- « Parce que tu me plais. C'est vrai que j'aime te dominer, c'est comme ça que je fonctionne. Mais toi, tu t'laisses pas abattre, t'as une grande gueule à ta façon. Mise à part Restu, je suis entouré de gens comme moi ici. Des fonceurs qui aiment se foutre sur la gueule, rire, manger. Enfin des trucs de mecs. On n'est pas trop parlotte, tu vois. Et quand y'a les réunions, des fois j'ai du mal à suivre certains échanges. J'suis pas un idiot mais j'suis pas très doué avec l'ironie et toutes ces conneries. »

Kisuke l'écoute avec attention, hallucinant que le grand Zaraki lui montre ses faiblesses au beau milieu d'un couloir. Il commence à frotter ses tempes du bout des doigts et réfléchit à toute vitesse. S'il dit non, c'est sa vie qui va s'arrêter ou empirer dans la torture et l'humiliation. S'il dit oui, il renonce à son libre-arbitre, à maîtriser son destin mais il aura peut-être en échange l'espoir de revoir les autres. Et puis, il songe à Yachiru et à Ururu. A ses deux fillettes qui n'ont personne à part Restu qui est déjà fort occupée par sa charge dans le clan. Refuser signifierait les abandonner et il ne peut oublier que la plus jeune a le même âge que Gabriel.

\- « Très bien, je veux bien essayer. Mais si tu te montres encore violent avec moi, il faudra me tuer ou me laisser partir. »

\- « Deal ! », lance le brun en tendant la main.

Quelques secondes d'hésitation et Kisuke la prend. Zaraki en profite pour l'attirer d'un coup vers lui et fondre vers sa bouche, pour s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. Il le regarde comme pour demander son accord. Le blond est surpris et finit par combler la distance en initiant un chaste baiser.

\- « On pourrait rejoindre les autres à la fête. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? »

Kisuke n'en dit rien et préfère faire le poisson. S'il a bien tout suivi de sa prison dorée, aller à cette fête revient à revoir les enfants.

\- « Oui, j'aimerais bien. »

* * *

Shinji entre avec fracas dans le salon. Il jette son manteau sur le premier support venu, attirant l'attention de Kensei qui était jusqu'alors plongé dans la lecture d'un livre sur les samouraïs. L'argenté suit du regard la silhouette longiligne qui s'agite dans tous les sens et qui se met à hurler par l'entrebâillement de la porte : « Rose ! Love ! »

Les deux lieutenants rappliquent sans tarder. Si Love Aikawa, métis doté d'une coiffure nostalgique des années discos, ignore souverainement l'argenté qui était par le passé son supérieur, Rose Ôtoribashi le dévisage. Les deux hommes étaient très amis. Pas autant que Kensei et Shinji, mais pas loin derrière.

\- « Vous connaissez bien les restaurants du coin. Est-ce que vous savez s'il y en aurait un à vendre ? »

Les deux hommes se regardent, puis reviennent sur leur supérieur. Ils ont l'habitude du comportement parfois étrange de Shinji. Cela ne les empêche pas pour autant de tout laisser couler.

\- « Tu veux te lancer dans la restauration, Shinji ? », demande Rose sur un ton lent, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

Le blond lève les yeux au plafond, déjà agacé par ce qu'il va devoir justifier pour obtenir un début de réponse. Il y a des jours où il en a marre de ses deux lieutenants qui discutent toujours les ordres. Heureusement que ce sont avant tout des amis et les amis, ça se serrent les coudes.

\- « T'as réussi ? », demande cette fois Kensei.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas le dernier des imbéciles venus ! »

Kensei se lève, amusé par le côté prétentieux du blond.

\- « Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. T'es vraiment parvenu à _tous_ les décider ? »

\- « Pas tous. J'ai l'accord de Byakuya Kuchiki et je suis certain d'avoir convaincu Grimmjow, qui se fera une joie de convaincre à son tour Sosûke. »

Largués, les deux lieutenants échangent de nouveaux regards qui en disent long sur leur incompréhension à la fois du sujet évoqué, et de l'interaction entre les deux autres hommes. Depuis quand Shinji et Kensei ne s'ignorent plus ? Depuis quand sont-ils capables de se parler cordialement sans s'envoyer toute leur rancœur en pleine face ?

\- « Euh… vous pouvez nous expliquer ? », demande Rose, bien plus curieux que Love.

\- « Nous cherchons un restaurant pour Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime. »

\- « Aaaah ! Ce n'est que ça », répond le noir avant d'aller s'assoir sur une chaise d'où il va clairement se désintéresser de cette conversation.

\- « Tu dis que Kuchiki est décidé à investir pour Orihime ? »

\- « Oui, et je ne me suis pas trompé, il est bien amoureux de ma nièce. Bon, le seul bémol, c'est qu'il a donné son aval pour un mi-temps. Il ne veut pas que sa femme soit constamment absente de la maison. »

\- « Je me disais aussi ! »

\- « Oh, ça va hein ! Arrête de toujours regarder le verre à moitié plein. C'est inespéré pour les gamins. Si ce projet voit le jour, c'est en partie leur rêve qui va se matérialiser, et en plus, ils auront une sorte d'échappatoire à cette vie qu'ils n'ont pas choisie. Et cerise sur le gâteau, ils seront ensembles. Tu proposes quoi toi ? »

Kensei reconnait volontiers que le blond a raison, même s'il se garde bien de le dire à voix haute. Bien sûr, si ce foutu clan les avait laissés poursuivre tranquillement le cours de leur vie, on n'en serait pas à échafauder des projets bancales pour ramener le sourire sur les lèvres des enfants de Masaki. Quand il songe 'bancal', il fait allusion au fait qu'il va falloir jouer serré et être dépendant des désidératas d'Aizen, Kuchiki et Jaggerjack, le tout en espérant que Yamamoto ne la ramène pas.

\- « Love, t'as une idée ? »

\- « Shinji, moi les restaus, j'y mange. Le reste, je m'en tape. »

\- « Merci de ton aide précieux, Love. Rose ? »

\- « J'en vois bien un qui pourrait convenir à ce projet », répond Rose en réfléchissant. « A la base c'était un restaurant gastronomique. Il avait même une étoile qu'il va sûrement perdre vu que le chef est décédé. »

En entendant le mot gastronomique et étoile, Kensei s'approche. Il sait qu'Ichigo est doué. Mieux que ça, c'est un vrai génie en cuisine. Le gamin a précisément toujours eu des étoiles plein les yeux lorsqu'on évoque devant lui l'obtention de ce précieux passeport vers les sommets et le challenge que cela représente au quotidien.

\- « Il est toujours en activités ce restaurant ? »

\- « Non, pas depuis six mois. Le chef, Ryuken Ishida est mort d'une crise cardiaque. C'est son fils qui a repris la direction, il y est sommelier. Un très bon, d'après ce qui se dit. Le hic, c'est que le second en cuisine a pris le melon et a fini par claquer la porte, parce que le fils Ishida ne supportait plus sa prétention. Et malheureusement, il a emmené avec lui le chef pâtissier. Bref, la dégringolade. Dommage parce qu'il est bien situé tout au bout de l'artère piétonnière. »

\- « Comment tu sais tout ça ? T'y as bouffé ? », intervient Love depuis son fauteuil.

\- « Je m'intéresse, c'est tout. Et oui, j'ai eu l'immense plaisir de dîner dans cet antre de la gastronomie. Moi en tête-à-tête avec des plats succulents et un vin divin, voilà mon idée d'une bonne soirée. Certes, il manquait une délicieuse personne de l'autre sexe face à moi, mais qui sait ? Un jour peut-être. »

Rose est réputé esthète et cela n'étonne ni Shinji, ni Kensei qu'il ait ce genre de plaisir.

\- « On vise peut-être un peu haut avec un restaurant gastronomique, non ? Après tout, ils ont tous justes dix-huit ans. Ça fait un peu jeune pour relever un tel défi. Tu vois autre chose, Rose ? »

Le blond fait non de la tête et Kensei commence à rire, devenant la cible des trois autres.

\- « Bon sang, Shinji, tu ne peux pas plus faire erreur. Tu ne connais pas Ichigo comme je le connais. Si ce que dit Rose est vrai, alors c'est _le_ restaurant qu'il leur faut. Le talent n'attend pas l'âge, Shinji, et Ichigo est très doué. C'est dans ses cordes, tu peux me croire. Oh oui, je peux t'assurer qu'il en est capable s'il est entouré d'Orihime et de Shûhei. »

* * *

Décider Sosûke Aizen à aller à la fête foraine fût épique, mais n'est pas Matsumoto qui veut. Aidé de son mari à la force tranquille, et des jumeaux qui maîtrisent à la perfection l'air du chiot, la rousse a réussi à embarquer tout le monde dans trois voitures.

Voilà donc, toute la bande, encadrée par plusieurs hommes en costumes impeccables, en train de flâner dans les allées créées par une succession d'attractions, de manèges aux couleurs scintillantes et de vendeurs de sucreries en tout genre.

\- « Oh, ga'de papa le petit manège. On peut en fai'e ? »

\- « Oh oui, oh oui ! Moi je veux aller dans le petit manège avec Gabi ! »

\- « Moi aussi, avec Nel et Gabi. »

Yachiru a rapidement sympathisé avec l'aîné de Shûhei. Elle ne le quitte pas d'une semelle et comme Nel en fait autant, le petit garçon se retrouve systématiquement entouré par ses deux copines à la chevelure et aux tempéraments explosifs.

\- « Oui, vous allez y aller. »

\- « Je vais acheter des tickets », intervient Ichigo. « Aito, Aoto et Ururu, vous y allez aussi ? »

\- « Tu crois que Théodore peut en faire ? »

\- « Oui dans ce petit canard, il ne devrait pas bouger. On va bien l'attacher. »

\- « Je vais rester sur la plateforme à côté de lui, monsieur Shûhei », propose Hinamori. « N'est-ce pas Théodore que nous aussi on va faire du manège ? »

Aussitôt, on installe Théodore dans son petit canard, les plus petits dans le véhicule de pompier, et les plus grands se répartissent sur de petites motos. La musique résonne dès que le manège se met en marche. Souriant de toutes ses dents, Gabriel fait coucou à son père à chaque passage et des cris commencent à s'entendre lorsque le train monte et descend légèrement. Les trois petits ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de mouvements et si leur première réaction s'est avérée être de l'appréhension, ils sont désormais ravis.

\- « J'vois qu'on s'amuse bien ici ! »

Tous les adultes abandonnent un instant le manège, focalisant leurs yeux sur les nouveaux venus. Shûhei fronce les sourcils, pas vraiment content de revoir la montagne de muscles. Même topo du côté d'Ichigo qui a l'impression que ce moment magique est bel et bien gâché. Orihime, qui est restée collée à Matsumoto, n'est pas non plus heureuse de la présence de cet homme qui les kidnappés.

Pourtant, leurs visages s'éclairent tout d'un coup lorsqu'un homme aux cheveux blonds se dégage de la haute stature et leur sourit.

\- « Kisuke ! »

Ichigo est le premier à se jeter dans les bras du blond, rejoint bien vite par Orihime, puis par Shûhei qui a les larmes aux yeux. Sosûke le voit passer devant lui tel un zombie. Les embrassades durent le temps de la fin du tour de manège. Lorsque la machine s'arrête enfin, un petit garçon brun se démène comme un forcené pour se détacher de son siège. Malgré l'engouement pour le manège, il a repéré lui aussi son oncle Kisuke qu'il n'a pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Délaissant ses nouvelles amies, il court vers sa famille, riant aux éclats de bonheur de revoir le blond.

\- « Tonton Kisu ! »

Après trois adultes, le blond reçoit un nouveau bolide, certes de plus petite taille, quoique bien plus vif.

\- « Oh, oh, ne serait-pas mon petit Gabriel ? »

\- « T'étais où tonton ? Tu m'as manqué beaucoup, beaucoup ! »

\- « C'est vrai mon lapin ? A moi aussi, tu as beaucoup, beaucoup manqué, tu sais. »

\- « Tu vas veni avec nous à la maison de Suke ? »

\- « Non, Gabriel, moi je vis dans une autre maison, avec Kenpachi, le monsieur là. C'est le papa de Yachiru et d'Ururu. »

D'ailleurs quand on parle du petit diable, il surgit de nulle part.

\- « Kisuke ! T'as p'us mal ? Papa, y t'a pas tué ? »

L'inquiétude de la fillette est à son image, puérile et irresponsable. Il est vrai qu'à force d'entendre son frère parler de tuer et son père distiller toute cette violence, il est somme toute logique qu'elle parle de la mort comme du beau temps. N'empêche que le choix de ses mots jette un froid dans l'assistance.

\- « Mais non, mais non ! Tu vois bien Yachiru, que Kisuke va bien », intervient Matsumoto.

La rousse a cru bien faire, pensant que son époux renchérirait avec elle. Malheureusement Shunsui ne sauvera pas la mise de Zaraki. Que pour une fois il subisse les conséquences de ses actes et le courroux des Shiba. Les leçons sont toujours bonnes à prendre, même pour les brutes comme lui.

\- « Il a essayé de te tuer ? », demande avec lenteur Ichigo.

\- « Ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Je vais bien. »

\- « Un malentendu ? Enfin Kisuke… »

\- « Ichigo, il y a des enfants et nous sommes en train de nous donner en spectacle. Oh regardez qui voilà, c'est le petit Théodore. »

Le plus jeune de la troupe gigote tellement dans les bras d'Hinamori qu'elle a bien du mal à le tenir.

\- « Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Urahara. Allons boire quelque chose de chaud. Ça vous dirait les enfants un chocolat chaud ? »

\- « Avec des beignets ! Ouais ! »

\- « Eh oh, minute les moustiques ! Ce n'est pas ce que Sosûke a dit et en plus, les beignets sont très mauvais pour les dents. »

\- « Maman ! », tentent les deux petits.

\- « Que diriez-vous de crêpes ? »

\- « Shunsui ! Tu sapes mon autorité ! », gronde Matsumoto les poings sur les hanches.

Devant tout ce public, le brun ne peut quand même pas répondre qu'elle n'en a aucune. Alors il se contente de secouer la tête en la regardant, ses lèvres formant un 'oh' pour le moins dubitatif. Face à eux, Orihime a la main sur la bouche, pour s'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Il lui aura suffi du trajet en voiture pour faire connaissance et cerner Matsumoto. Une femme pleine de vie en totale opposition avec l'idée qu'elle s'était faite du clan. La rousse est une pipelette et une bonne vivante. Elle s'est proposée de la soutenir pour organiser son mariage. Et même lorsqu'Orihime s'est brusquement fermée à l'évocation de l'évènement, elle l'a rassurée en lui certifiant qu'elle rependrait les choses en main, car aucune personne censée ne laisserait une telle préparation à une écervelée du genre de Rukia Kuchiki.

Toute la troupe s'est mise en marche vers un baraquement, le Palais des Délices, dont une partie a été réservée à grand renfort de généreux pourboires par Nanao Ise, et sécurisée par Ulquiorra. Petits et grands se sont installés dans une relative bonne humeur. Les commandes ont rapidement été prises, même s'il a fallu débattre pendant de longues minutes sur le choix des crêpes pour les enfants.

\- « Et tonton Kensei, l'est où tonton Kisuke ? »

\- « Oh il est parti rendre visite à ses amis. Gabriel, tu te souviens que Kensei et moi vivions avant ici, au japon ? »

\- « Vi avec papi Shin et mamie Saki. »

\- « Exactement ! Et Kensei a plein d'amis au japon. Alors il est en train de faire le tour de tous ses amis qu'il n'a pas vus depuis tellement longtemps. »

\- « Je veux le voi, moi ! »

Shûhei implore du regard Sosûke, qui est resté relativement silencieux depuis l'arrivée inopportune de Zaraki. Il observe la façon dont son compagnon et les autres agissent avec Urahara. Il est définitivement rassuré de constater que le blond est une sorte de papa de substitution pour eux. La question muette de son brun mérite pourtant une réponse de sa part. Même si cette rencontre ne lui plait qu'à moitié, il peut difficilement repousser les choses éternellement, ne serait-ce que pour Gabriel. Il finit par hocher la tête, récoltant un sourire un peu constipé de Shûhei. Un sourire quand même.

\- « Oui, tu le verras bientôt. »

\- « Quand papa ? »

\- « Eh bien, ta tante Orihime va se marier et avec les préparatifs du mariage, nous pourrions aller rendre visite là où vit Kensei, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

\- « Demain ? »

\- « Disons après-demain, car on ne peut pas s'imposer comme ça chez les gens. »

Tandis que Gabriel fait un hourra et commence à se concentrer sur sa crêpe au chocolat fondu, Sosûke vise Shunsui, qui le bon ton de regarder ailleurs, puis revient sur la famille Shiba, serrée contre Urahara. Il a sur ses genoux Gabriel, à sa gauche Ichigo qui porte Nel et à sa droite Orihime dont Yachiru est venue squatter les genoux pour être au plus près de son ami blond et de ses deux copains de jeu. Shûhei leur fait face, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Que ne donnerait Sosûke pour que ce visage rayonnant s'adresse à lui et rien qu'à lui.

\- « Si tu t'démerdes bien, il sera tout à toi », glisse Kenpachi.

\- « Certainement pas si j'agis comme toi. »

\- « Ouais, c'est quoi cette merde de vouloir l'buter, hein _tonton Kenny_ ? »

Entre Grimmjow et Kenpachi, c'est une grande histoire de joutes verbales et d'entraînements qui ressemblent plus à des combats qu'autre chose. Le brun étant le fils de Yamamoto, le bleuté l'a toujours affublé de ce surnom ridicule. Et Sosûke n'aime rien de moins que d'être placé entre ces deux-là. Il a l'impression que le langage de Grimmjow devient plus graveleux encore avec la présence du mastodonte, et cette descente vers le bas l'agace profondément.

\- « Un malentendu comme il l'a dit. Et tout est arrangé. »

\- « Tu veux dire que tu l'as tellement torturé qu'il va se tenir à carreaux ? », ne peut s'empêcher de demander Sosûke.

\- « J'veux dire qu'on a fait un deal, lui et moi. Je le laisse s'occuper des gosses et il reste avec moi. Je le respecte et il est consentant. Point barre. »

Grimmjow se met à siffler attirant l'attention à l'autre bout de la longue table.

\- « Eh ben, tu t'es servi de ta tête, tonton Kenny ! Chapeau ! »

\- « On est envieux, mon petit Grimmjow ? »

\- « C'est une bonne chose que tu aies ouvert les yeux », les interpelle Shunsui, en se rapprochant pour laisser à sa femme le soin de s'occuper de leurs deux garnements, présentement recouverts de chocolat. « Cependant, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines avec Jinta. Il ne va pas en rester là. »

\- « Il a encore fait quoi ton morveux ? »

C'est la deuxième fois que quelqu'un le rappelle à l'ordre concernant son aîné et Zaraki n'aime pas être critiqué. Cependant, peut-il faire abstraction de ces commentaires ? Surtout partant du principe que les agissements de Jinta ont failli le pousser à tuer Kisuke.

\- « Bah en fait, il s'en est pris à Yachiru assez violemment et Kisuke l'a giflé. »

\- « Et toi, tu as cru ton fils et tu as été à ça de commettre l'irréparable ? », fait Sosûke en lui montrant un espace infime entre ses deux doigts.

\- « Ouais », acquiesce en grognant le brun.

\- « Putain, sers-toi de ton cerveau plutôt que de tes poings ! », assène le bleuté.

\- « Grimmjow a raison, et il parle d'expérience. Lui s'est servi de sa main pour branler Ichigo, avant de réfléchir si c'était une si bonne idée de faire subir ce genre d'outrage à un gamin de dix-huit ans. »

Sur cette déclaration fracassante, Sosûke se remet à siroter son thé. Shunsui fait non de la tête, se demandant pourquoi l'engeance de Yamamoto semble si prompte à réfléchir avec ce qu'ils ont en-dessous de la ceinture.

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews et joyeux Noël à tous !**


	11. Les affaires reprennent

**Chapitre 11 :** Les affaires reprennent

* * *

Le temps s'est mis à la pluie pendant la nuit. Difficile de croire qu'hier encore, le soleil disputait au ciel azuré une lumière éclatante, tant aujourd'hui le ciel est plombé de ce gris si déprimant. Uryû Ishida redresse le col de sa veste d'une main tout en continuant à tenir fermement de l'autre le parapluie qui le protège de l'averse. Il presse le pas vers un building dans le quartier des affaires. Il a rendez-vous avec un homme qui se dit très intéressé par son restaurant. Lors de la prise de contact par téléphone, sa première réaction a été de vouloir raccrocher. En aucun cas, il ne désire vendre l'établissement dont il est l'unique propriétaire depuis peu. Combien d'appels téléphoniques a-t-il reçu depuis la mort de son père ? Il ne saurait le dire. Le premier a précédé l'enterrement et le dernier, pas plus tard qu'il y a deux jours, se proposait de racheter les murs pour en faire une supérette.

Pourtant, cette fois, l'homme, qui répond au nom de Shinji Hirako, lui a expliqué qu'il ne souhaitait pas racheter son établissement, plutôt investir et pas seulement financièrement. Cette particularité a intrigué Uryû, au point qu'il a fini par accepter de rencontrer l'homme. Évidemment, il a essayé de se renseigner sur lui. En vain. Il n'a rien trouvé. S'agit-il d'un excentrique qui désire dépenser son argent ou d'un entrepreneur qui veut se diversifier ? L'adresse qu'il lui a communiquée, à savoir dans le quartier d'affaires, l'a fait pencher vers la deuxième alternative.

Parvenu à destination, il s'engouffre dans le sas d'entrée et se dirige vers l'accueil tenu par une femme au visage agréable, bien que trop maquillé.

\- « Bonjour madame. J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Hirako. »

\- « Qui dois-je annoncer ? »

\- « Uryû Ishida. »

La femme compose un numéro sur le clavier du téléphone et informe la personne à l'autre bout de la ligne que son rendez-vous est arrivé. Elle raccroche pour décrocher une nouvelle ligne, semblant se désintéressé royalement du pauvre Ishida, qui ne sait pas s'il doit attendre devant le comptoir ou aller s'assoir dans les fauteuils un peu plus loin. Il n'a pas à patienter bien longtemps, vu qu'un homme très grand et très blond se dirige vers lui. Habillé d'un costume à la coupe impeccable, il arbore une chevelure longue, légèrement ondulée. L'homme dégage une sorte d'élégance et s'incline devant lui.

\- « Monsieur Ishida, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Il tourne aussitôt les talons, sans même vérifier qu'Uryû lui a bien emboîté le pas. Tous deux pénètrent dans un ascenseur, en route vers le douzième étage. Rien dans le hall, ni dans l'habitacle spacieux ne laisse entrevoir chez qui il se rend, et il n'a pas le temps de poser des questions qu'ils sont déjà arrivés à destination.

Le blond sort et l'emmène vers un couloir au bout duquel une porte semble gardée par un homme à la coupe afro-américaine et au look aux antipodes de son accompagnateur. Certes, le costume est assez classe mais conjugué avec un t-shirt aux couleurs criardes et une paire de baskets tout aussi flashy, il dénote particulièrement dans ce couloir richement agencé. L'original tend le bras, l'invitant à ne pas bouger, pendant que le blond ouvre la porte et disparaît derrière. IL revient à peine trente secondes plus tard.

\- « Maître Hirako va vous recevoir. »

Le titre honorifique fige le jeune Ishida. Il comprend mieux pourquoi il n'y a aucune mention de société dans l'immeuble. Il ne fait aucun doute dans son esprit qu'il va rencontrer un chef yakuza et conclut que finalement, il aurait dû se méfier de cet appel. Il franchit néanmoins le seuil, convaincu de ne plus pouvoir reculer.

\- « Monsieur Ishida, enchanté de vous rencontrer », lui lance un homme aux cheveux blonds coupés au carré qui vient à sa rencontre.

Surpris par l'accueil chaleureux et l'aspect physique de son interlocuteur, Uryû marque à nouveau un temps d'arrêt. Il s'était bêtement imaginé avoir à faire à un homme vieux, lugubre et pas commode. Bref tout l'opposé de cet homme à l'approche de la quarantaine et dont le sourire le rassure.

\- « Je m'appelle Shinji Hirako et c'est moi qui vous ai contacté au sujet de votre restaurant. Avant que nous discutions affaires, laissez-moi vous présenter mes partenaires : Byakuya Kuchiki et Sosûke Aizen. »

Surpris, Uryû se rend compte qu'ils ne sont pas seuls dans le vaste bureau. Assis derrière une belle table de réunion, se trouvent les deux hommes évoqués, ainsi qu'un troisième qui n'a pas eu l'honneur de la présentation. En jetant un œil vers le mec (oui mec parce que son physique et ses vêtements sont complètement à l'opposé de ceux des trois autres), Uryû se dit qu'il est bel et bien dans la merde. Si le nom du blond ne lui disait rien, il en va autrement des deux autres. La famille Kuchiki et la famille Aizen font partie du plus gros clan de yakuza dans un périmètre de plus de cent kilomètres autour de Tokyo, le clan ShiYaK. Les autres, il les connait sur le bout de la langue, Kyôraku, Shiôhin, Shiba et surtout Yamamoto. La seule question que relaie son cerveau, c'est quelle famille dirige le sympathique blond. Et comme Uryû est peu impressionnable, il la pose derechef.

\- « Quelle famille ? »

\- « Je vous demande pardon ? », lui demande le blond.

\- « Laquelle des autres familles du clan ShiYaK dirigez-vous ? »

En dépit du danger que constituent ces trois hommes, la voix d'Uryû est polaire. Il n'aime pas qu'on le ballade et même s'il fallait s'y résoudre compte tenu du peu qu'il savait de cet homme, il n'apprécie pas.

\- « Vous êtes très perspicace et très… direct », intervient Aizen.

\- « Je suis surtout quelqu'un d'informé, monsieur Aizen et j'aurais aimé être prévenu au préalable. C'était sans doute trop demander ? »

L'ironie du jeune brun commence à sérieusement agacer Shinji qui a l'impression de perdre la maîtrise de la situation.

\- « Est-ce à dire que vous auriez refusé cet entretien si vous aviez su qui vous alliez rencontrer ? »

\- « Dois-je vraiment répondre à cette question, monsieur Aizen ? »

\- « S'il vous plaît. J'apprécie toujours la franchise et votre côté cash me plaît bien. »

\- « Soit. Si j'avais su, je ne serai pas là face à vous. Que les choses soient bien claires, je n'ai rien contre vous. Nous n'évoluons pas dans le même monde, c'est tout. »

\- « Messieurs, messieurs, pourriez-nous revenir à notre sujet. Installez-vous ici, monsieur Ishida. Ah, au fait, je suis le chef du clan Shiba. »

Le brun pose ses fesses sur la seule chaise qui reste d'un côté de la table. Face à lui, Aizen et le silencieux Kuchiki. A sa droite, au bout de la table de conférence, Hirako et à l'autre extrémité, avachi dans un fauteuil positionné de biais, le mec à l'allure de mauvais garçon.

\- « Et ce monsieur ? », fait Uryû en désignant le quatrième larron.

\- « Grimmjow Jaggerjack », répond l'autre.

\- « Grimmjow est mon second et mon cousin », ajoute Aizen.

\- « La présence du lieutenant de Sosûke devrait vous rassurer. Ce n'est pas au nom du clan que nous nous intéressons à votre entreprise, mais bien à titre privé. Si nos renseignements sont exacts, vous ne disposez plus ni de chef, ni de second, ni de pâtissier et vous avez des difficultés en gestion. Nous vous proposons un chef, un chef pâtissier et un gestionnaire. Respectivement, mon neveu, sa sœur jumelle et leur frère aîné. Qu'en dites-vous monsieur Ishida ? »

Pour le moment, Uryû n'en dit rien car il digère l'information. S'il est vrai qu'il rame depuis le décès de son père et le départ de son enflure de second, il réalise petit à petit que s'il accepte, il risque tout bonnement de perdre l'affaire familiale. Le restaurant que son arrière-grand-père avait créé. A l'époque, c'était une auberge, ensuite c'est devenu un restaurant familial de très bonne renommée et enfin un antre de la gastronomie sous l'élan de son propre père. D'un autre côté, il a désespérément besoin d'aide en cuisine et pour le seconder dans la direction.

\- « Quelle expérience possède vos neveux et votre nièce ? »

\- « Ichigo a été apprenti dans un très bon restaurant français et Orihime faisait toute la pâtisserie dans une boulangerie, aussi en France. D'après ce qu'on nous a dit, ils sont tous les deux très bons et très créatifs. Shûhei a suivi un cursus universitaire en gestion. »

\- « Quel diplôme ? »

\- « Oh, il n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout. Voyez-vous, il s'est marié et est devenu papa. »

Shinji ne se doute pas une seconde qu'en répondant avec franchise et fierté, il est en train de réveiller le monstre de froideur qui sommeille en chaque Ishida et ce, depuis des générations.

\- « Vous vous fichez de moi, c'est ça ? »

\- « Pas du tout », répond Shinji en regardant les autres sans comprendre.

Les autres en question ont des réactions diverses. Du regard acéré pour Grimmjow qui n'aime pas le ton qu'emploie le brun à lunettes, à l'air serein de Sosûke, en passant par un agacement parfaitement indécelable chez Byakuya.

\- « Laissez-moi résumer. Vous me demandez d'engager dans les cuisines de _mon_ restaurant, un apprenti pour le poste de chef des cuisines, une employée de boulangerie pour celui de chef pâtissier et un père de famille qui n'est pas allé jusqu'au bout de ses études, c'est bien ça ? »

\- « Evidemment, résumé comme ça, cela peut paraître louche…», reconnait Shinji à demi-mots.

\- « Non, sans blague ! Je n'aime pas perdre mon temps, messieurs », commence Uryû en se levant et en s'éloignant vers la porte.

\- « Tu t'assoies ! »

L'ordre a été aboyé par Grimmjow. Cependant, il n'impressionne nullement Uryû qui reste debout malgré l'aura menaçante provenant du bleuté.

\- « Je ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer, monsieur Jaggerjack ! »

\- « Grimmjow, monsieur Ishida a raison. Pourriez-vous vous assoir, s'il vous plait ? Nous n'avons pas terminé. »

Aizen réussit là où son lieutenant a échoué, car Uryû revient docilement autour de la table. Il ne quitte pas des yeux le brun, se méfiant bien plus de cet homme tranquille en apparence, que de son second tout en muscles. Shinji décide de laisser Aizen mener les débats. Lui avait cru bêtement que le jeune Ishida accueillerait son idée avec un réel soulagement. Il ne pouvait pas plus se tromper.

\- « Nous sommes tous conscients que notre démarche peut vous sembler manquer de sérieux. Je vous assure néanmoins que nous ne sommes pas là juste pour faire plaisir à des personnes qui, sachez-le, nous sont chères. Je peux parler pour moi, bien que ce soit aussi le cas de mes confrères, je n'ai pas pour habitude de gaspiller mon argent. Lorsque j'investis, c'est pour avoir un minimum en retour, soyez-en assuré. Comme l'a évoqué Shinji, nous voulons permettre à Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime d'accéder à un rêve commun : celui d'ouvrir un restaurant. Ces jeunes gens sont très prometteurs, et là je vous l'accorde, vous n'avez que ma parole. »

\- « Ne croyez pas que je n'écoute pas ce que vous me dites, monsieur Aizen. Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de ce que vous me demandez ? Ce restaurant est dans ma famille depuis quatre générations. Si je vous dis famille, cela vous parle, n'est-ce pas ? » Aizen hoche la tête. « Vous me demandez de prendre un risque énorme en faisant confiance à des gens inexpérimentés. En plus, je ne peux croire que votre investissement se cantonne à être actionnaire minoritaires, ai-je encore raison ? »

\- « En effet. Il n'est pas dans nos habitudes de dépendre de quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans le clan. »

\- « Nous voilà donc au fait : je ne suis pas un membre de votre clan. Vous comptez par conséquent vous approprier mon restaurant, et ça, je ne puis l'accepter. »

\- « Avez-vous vraiment le choix ? Nous pourrions attendre et vous le racheter. »

Uryû baisse la tête et les quatre hommes pensent avoir gagné la partie. Quand le jeune homme la redresse, son air abattu les rassure dans leur certitude d'avoir fait flancher le brun à lunettes. Toutefois, ce dernier se lève lentement, s'écarte puis repousse la chaise sous la table.

\- « Je suis venu aujourd'hui sans savoir à qui j'aurais à faire. Il semblerait que vous aussi, messieurs. Vous croyez que j'ai le couteau sous la gorge, monsieur Aizen ? Il n'en est rien. Je possède suffisamment de liquidités pour tenir encore un an. D'ici là, j'aurais probablement trouvé la perle rare pour tenir mes cuisines. Si ce n'est pas le cas, ma mère et moi possédons des biens immobiliers que nous pouvons vendre. Vous voyez, je suis loin d'être aux abois. Messieurs, je ne saurais dire si cela a été un plaisir. »

Alors qu'Uryû amorce son demi-tour, il voit la petite frappe à l'autre bout de la table se redresser et regarder les autres sans comprendre.

\- « Monsieur Ishida !..., si nous acceptons la minorité de décision, accepteriez-vous, du moins dans un premier temps, d'essayer Ichigo et Orihime Shiba dans vos cuisines ? »

La voix de Byakuya Kuchiki est telle qu'Uryû l'avait imaginé, hautaine et légèrement rauque.

\- « Vous me proposez une période d'essai ? »

\- « Non, Monsieur Ishida, nous vous proposons de les mettre à l'épreuve pendant une semaine, au terme de laquelle vous nous donnerez votre réponse définitive. Si elle est positive, nous serons engagés à hauteur de 49% dans votre affaire. Si elle est négative, nous nous séparerons bons amis. Je tiens à préciser qu'Orihime Shiba et moi-même, allons nous marier dans un peu plus d'un mois et qu'il lui plairait que son frère se charge du repas. Si d'aventure, vous les trouviez compatibles avec l'esprit insufflé par votre père, cela pourrait constituer une bonne publicité pour une éventuelle réouverture. »

\- « Bien vu, Byakuya. Orihime sera ravie de cette idée », s'enflamme aussitôt Shinji.

Sosûke continue de fixer le jeune homme brun. Il reconnait qu'il est un fin négociateur. Tout comme le Kuchiki, quoique dans son cas, il l'ait hérité des gènes familiaux. Grimmjow s'est à nouveau avachi dans son fauteuil. Sa grande expérience en négociations en tout genre et en tant que spectateur, lui souffle que la partie est gagnée.

Du côté d'Ishida, son esprit a déjà calculé les retombées possibles de l'organisation d'un mariage de cette ampleur. Une jolie note en perspective et une publicité qu'il ne pourrait s'offrir même en rêve.

\- « Très bien, j'accepte. Que vos neveux et votre future épouse se présentent demain à neuf heures au restaurant. Messieurs. »

Uryû les salue d'un inclinaison de la tête, et sort de la pièce.

\- « Eh bien, ça faillit tourner au vinaigre ! »

\- « Shinji, la situation était sous contrôle », précise Aizen sous le regard effaré du blond.

* * *

L'après-midi est déjà bien avancé lorsqu'un domestique vient prévenir Orihime que Byakuya Kuchiki demande à la voir. Le vent de panique qui envahit la jeune femme ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux de ses deux frères. Shûhei se lève, prêt à accompagner la rousse.

\- « On vient avec toi.»

\- « Monsieur Kuchiki a demandé à voir mademoiselle Orihime seule », précise le domestique sur un ton neutre.

\- « Qui l'accompagne ? »

\- « Personne, monsieur Shûhei. »

\- « En ce cas, je serai présent. Ichigo, tu viens ? »

Ichigo pose le magazine qu'il était en train de feuilleter. Il se lève sous les yeux d'un petit garçon qui les suit avec un brin d'inquiétude. Avec Nel, ils ont entrepris de construire à l'aide de Lego un petit village sur un tapis pré-imprimé de routes et de panneaux de signalisation.

\- « Papa, peut veni' ? »

\- « Non, mon cœur, c'est une conversation pour les grands. Tu restes avec Nel. Mademoiselle Hinamori va vous surveiller pendant quelques minutes. »

\- « D'acco'd. Tu eveins, hein ? »

Le père vient embrasser son fils, puis il suit Ichigo et Orihime. Les trois Shiba parviennent dans le hall face à la porte de la bibliothèque que le domestique leur ouvre. Au moment où ils s'apprêtent à rejoindre leur visiteur à l'intérieur, ils sont interpellés par Aizen, suivi de Grimmjow.

\- « Shûhei, Ichigo, j'ai besoin de vous parler. Laissez Orihime rencontrer son futur mari. »

\- « La dernière rencontre d'Hime avec cet homme ne s'est pas très bien passée. Nous souhaitons être présents… »

\- « Cette nouvelle entrevue se passera bien, je peux te l'assurer, Shûhei. Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plait. »

L'insistance de Sosûke fait hésiter Shûhei, pas Ichigo. Debout à côté de sa jumelle, il ne compte pas bouger d'un pouce, si ce n'est pour la suivre elle.

\- « Vous croyez que nous allons tomber dans un piège aussi facile ? »

Le maitre des lieux pousse un soupir qui en dit long sur l'agacement qu'Ichigo fait naitre en lui. Il échange un regard avec Grimmjow, puis s'adresse à Shûhei, ignorant son cadet.

\- « Shûhei, j'aimerais que toi et ton frère vous nous suiviez dans mon bureau. Il n'y a aucun piège et je suppose que votre sœur ainsi que Byakuya nous rejoindrons ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? », fait-il en se regardant par-delà les jeunes gens.

Lorsque ceux-ci se retournent, ils découvrent Kuchiki sur le pas de la porte de la bibliothèque.

\- « En effet », répond-il, puis en s'adressant à Orihime. « Bonjour, pourrions-nous parler, s'il vous plait ? »

Une incompréhension totale est visible sur le visage des trois Shiba. De l'appréhension aussi. Chacun d'entre eux se demande à quelle sauce ils vont encore être mangés, car quelque chose va indubitablement leur tomber dessus. En bon aîné, c'est Shûhei qui finit par enjoindre les deux autres à obtempérer.

Byakuya Kuchiki s'efface pour laisser passer Orihime et Ichigo suit les trois autres en regardant une dernière fois derrière lui. Il lui est impossible de ne pas s'inquiéter pour sa sœur. A la base, il se sent responsable du destin qui attend la jeune femme. Le fait qu'elle soit revenue anéantie de sa visite chez les Kuchiki alourdit encore la culpabilité qui l'étreint.

\- « Bon, tu viens ? »

Il finit par se tourner lorsque la porte se referme complètement sur Orihime, pour faire face à Grimmjow.

\- « C'est pas le moment », gronde Ichigo, la mâchoire serrée.

Comme un félin, le bleuté s'approche de lui. Ichigo ne recule pas, il s'attend à se faire remettre à sa place. Certainement pas à être gentiment pris par les épaules.

\- « Ça va bien se passer, tu verras. Allez viens. »

* * *

Dans la bibliothèque, Orihime est venue se placer devant la fenêtre, refusant obstinément de regarder le brun.

\- « Je tiens à m'excuser pour hier. La conduite de Rukia était inacceptable… »

\- « Et la vôtre, comment la jugez-vous monsieur Kuchiki ? », attaque la rousse en le regardant de biais, des éclairs dans les yeux. « Vous l'avez laissée faire, vous contentant de boire votre thé en me fixant comme si j'étais une potiche ! »

Une fois encore, Byakuya est émerveillé par le caractère de feu de sa splendide promise. Etrangement, son éducation devrait honnir ce genre d'emportement, qui ne sied pas à son monde. Pourtant, il n'en est rien. L'amour vous fait faire des choses incroyables.

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que vous êtes Orihime, je peux vous l'assurer. Je souhaite que nous repartions sur de nouvelles bases. Ce mariage est le nôtre et qui mieux que nous sommes à même de l'organiser ? »

Surprise par ce revirement, Orihime n'en reste pas moins sur ses gardes. Pour se donner une contenance, elle se tourne définitivement et croise les bras, avant de concéder d'une voix ferme.

\- « Je vous écoute, monsieur Kuchiki. »

\- « Orihime, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez par mon prénom et que nous nous tutoyions. Nous allons bientôt être mari et femme, cela me semble recommandé. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous installer sur ce sofa ? »

Le sofa en question est juste suffisant pour les recevoir tous les deux, et de son point de vue à elle, il est hors de question qu'elle s'approche aussi près de cet homme. En tout cas, pour le moment.

\- « Je suis très bien debout, monsieur kuchi… Byakuya. »

\- « Fort bien », accepte le brun avec un sourire. « J'ai bien réfléchi. Il me semble qu'organiser un mariage traditionnel japonais n'est guère approprié puisque tu as été élevée en France. Ce d'autant plus que je n'ai personnellement rien contre les mariages occidentaux. En outre, il s'agit aussi de _ton_ mariage. J'ose croire que ta tante Kûkaku se fera un plaisir de t'assister dans le choix de la robe, et j'ai ouïe dire que tu avais rencontré Matsumoto Kyôraku et que vous aviez sympathisé. Je suppose donc qu'elle te sera utile aussi. »

\- « Merci Byakuya. Cela me touche que vous… que tu sacrifies la tradition pour m'être agréable », parvient-elle à dire avant d'ajouter sur le ton de la confidence : « Plus que tu ne le penses. »

\- « En ce qui concerne le reste, je te propose que nous décidions de la décoration et du repas ensembles. J'avais pensé honorer mes ancêtres en mettant en évidence des fleurs de cerisiers. Nous approchons du printemps et il y en a pléthore. Tu vois Orihime, le cerisier a toujours été l'un des emblèmes de la famille Kuchiki. D'ailleurs, ma grand-mère se prénommait Sakura. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? »

Orihime est un peu surprise. Après la journée catastrophique d'hier, elle ne s'attendait pas à obtenir gain de cause. Elle est surtout consciente des efforts que son futur époux est en train de faire.

\- « Je trouve l'idée intéressante. J'aime beaucoup la nature et les fleurs de cerisier sont effectivement très belles », répond la jeune femme. « Par contre, je ne souhaite pas d'autres couleurs. Des fleurs de cerisiers et du blanc. Juste du blanc. On pourrait avoir des lys et des roses ? »

\- « Cela me semble une idée excellente. En ce qui concerne le repas, j'ai une proposition un peu particulière. Je sais que tes frères et toi projetiez d'ouvrir un restaurant. »

Byakuya marque une pause pour que la jeune femme digère l'information. Elle pâlit immédiatement, probablement se dit-il, parce qu'elle croit que son oncle l'a trahi. Et c'est bien la vérité. Orihime sent ses jambes se dérober sous elle, et comme une automate, elle se dirige vers le petit sofa sur lequel elle se laisse tomber. Byakuya la rejoint aussitôt, inquiet par sa réaction.

\- « Ça va ? », lui demande-t-il en posant une main sur son bras.

\- « Oui, oui… c'était juste un rêve que nous avions. Un rêve qui le restera. »

\- « Pas nécessairement. » Orihime redresse la tête. « Shinji nous a suggéré à Sosûke, Grimmjow et moi-même, de nous lancer dans ce projet. Celui de faire de votre rêve à tous les trois une réalité. Nous pensons avoir trouvé un établissement qui pourrait correspondre à vos attentes. Le propriétaire se propose de vous mettre à l'épreuve pendant une semaine, après quoi seulement il décidera s'il vous engage tous les trois, Ichigo en tant que chef, Shûhei en manager et toi en chef pâtissier. »

Les yeux gris sont emplis de larmes contenues, qui demanderaient peu pour qu'elles dévalent des joues roses de la rousse.

\- « Cela ne te fait pas plaisir ? », s'enquière Byakuya.

\- « Oh si ! », s'exclame la rousse en riant. Cette fois, l'eau salée coule sur son visage enjoué. « Ce sont des larmes de joie. Tu serais prêt à accepter que j'exerce une activité ? Dans un restaurant ? »

\- « Sous certaines conditions. » Le visage face à lui se rembrunit. « Je veux juste que tu ne travailles pas à plein temps et je pense que ce sera le cas de Sosûke par rapport à Shûhei. Si vous réussissez l'examen de passage, nous en rediscuterons, tu es d'accord ? »

Orihime hoche la tête en souriant. C'est plus qu'elle ne pouvait espérer.

\- « De quel genre de restaurant s'agit-il ? »

\- « Un restaurant gastronomique de bonne renommée. Enfin, jusqu'à la mort du chef survenue il y a quelques mois. Son fils est le nouveau propriétaire. Il est sommelier et a été confronté au départ du second et du pâtissier. » Il la fixe un instant soupeser tout ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre. Il ne doute pas un instant que l'intérêt de la jeune femme est bel et bien sincère. « Ah, j'allais oublier ! Le restaurant a obtenu une étoile il y a deux ans. »

\- « Une étoile ? Ce restaurant possède une étoile ? », s'écrie Orihime en écarquillant les yeux. « Nom d'un petit bonhomme, c'est... c'est... Nous n'avons jamais tenu un établissement, alors un restaurant de ce calibre ! »

\- « Ton oncle, Kensei Muguruma, prétend que vous êtes, toi et Ichigo, très doués. Se serait-il trompé ?

\- « Non ! Ichigo est un vrai génie », s'exclame avec enthousiasme Orihime. « C'est incroyable ce qu'il est capable de faire. Ichi a un sens aiguisé du goût et il est doué pour les associations de saveurs. Avec trois fois rien, il te fait un plat succulent, alors imagine avec une cuisine de professionnels et des produits de qualité ! »

Orihime a toujours admiré le talent inné de son frère, ne voyant que par lui et omettant le sien. Car si le frère est effectivement un créatif de la cuisine, elle est l'est tout autant dans l'univers restreint du sucré.

\- « Et toi ? »

\- « Moi ? Eh bien, je me débrouille… cela dit, je suis prête à relever ce défi ! »

\- « Voilà une bonne chose. Sache que si vous réussissez à passer cette semaine, j'envisageais d'organiser le repas de noce dans ce restaurant et de confier à Ichigo l'élaboration du menu… »

Si Byakuya Kuchiki avait envisagé, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que cette déclaration provoquerait une telle réaction chez sa fiancée, il aurait commencé par là. Heureuse au-delà de tout, Orihime se jette dans ses bras, oubliant toute la retenue qui convient à une jeune femme du clan et toute la méfiance qu'elle ressentait quelques minutes auparavant pour cet homme avec lequel elle est contrainte de se lier.

Les bras de Byakuya se referment sur Orihime, qui, la joie passée, réalise l'incongrue de sa position. Elle se recule, la tête baissée, incapable de confronter le regard bleu nuit de son compagnon, ravi de cette proximité.

\- « Excuse-moi… », bredouille-t-elle les joues rouges d'embarras.

\- « Ce n'est rien », réplique Byakuya en lui prenant la main et en la portant à sa bouche. La gêne de sa fiancée est bien réelle, et comme il ne veut pas que cette entrevue dérape, il se met debout et l'invite à se lever. « Allons rejoindre les autres et annoncer à ton frère la bonne nouvelle. »

Quelques pas et les voilà dans le bureau de Sosûke. À leur entrée, ses frères se lèvent et un seul regard suffit à Orihime pour voir qu'Ichigo et Shûhei expérimentent le même ébahissement qu'elle.

\- « Orihime, si tu savais », commence l'aîné.

\- « Je suis au courant, Shûhei. Est-ce que ce n'est pas tout simplement incroyable ? », lance-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras du brun. « Ichigo, tu te rends compte ? Nous allons travaillez dans un restaurant ! »

Le rire de la jeune femme emplit le bureau, surprenant tous les présents qui ne portent pas le nom de Shiba.

\- « Il faut quand même passer l'épreuve de la semaine, Hime ! »

\- « Oh Shûhei, Ichi et moi, on va tout faire pour ça. Hein frérot ? »

\- « Exact ! Pas question de laisser filer cette opportunité ! »

\- « Et puis, tu dois réussir, Ichi. Parce que si ça marche, c'est toi qui va devoir t'occuper du menu de mon mariage. » Alors que son frère tombe dans un état à la limite entre l'euphorie extrême et l'angoisse de l'échec, Orihime se tourne vers son futur époux. « Enfin, de notre mariage à Byakuya et moi. »

\- « Byakuya ? », répète Shûhei.

\- « Shû, nous allons nous marier ! », le sermonne sa sœur en lui donnant une tape sur le bras. « Et puis, tu n'appelles pas Sosûke monsieur Aizen, et Ichigo ne donne pas du monsieur Jaggerjack à Grimmjow, non ? »

\- « Bah, il a pas intérêt », se met à grommeler le bleuté.

\- « T'inquiète pas, ça ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit d'avoir cette déférence envers toi ! »

Sosûke interrompt la petite joute verbale par un raclement de gorge.

\- « Je suppose que vous êtes tous d'accord pour tenter l'expérience de cette semaine ? »

\- « Je le crois aussi », répond Shûhei. « Bien que je ne sois pas vraiment concerné par cette mise à l'épreuve. Mais je vous soutiendrai et peut-être que je pourrai vous donner un petit coup de main, qui sait ! »

Ichigo et Orihime fixent leur frère avec un air dubitatif. Comment dire les choses sans vexer le brun ? Shûhei est aussi doué dans une cuisine qu'Ichigo pour la couture. A chaque fois qu'il s'est essayé à faire cuire quelque chose, ça a viré à la catastrophe. Un jour, il a même trouvé le moyen de déclencher l'alarme incendie en faisant cuire un œuf à la coque pour Gabriel.

\- « Shûhei, tu sais, ce restaurant est un restaurant étoilé et toi, tu n'es pas… »

\- « Etoilé ? », s'écrie Ichigo faisant sursauter sa sœur. « Vous n'avez jamais dit que c'était un restaurant étoilé ! »

\- « Serait-ce un problème, Ichigo ? », susurre Sosûke un peu trop content de voir le rouquin paniqué.

\- « Ichigo, vois ça comme un défi de plus. La cerise sur le gâteau », tente Orihime avec un sourire forcé.

Mademoiselle Shiba semble d'ores et déjà convaincue. Et si Shûhei est désormais effrayé par cette contrainte supplémentaire, il préfère ne pas intervenir. Un restaurant gagne sa première étoile par la qualité de sa cuisine. Autrement dit, un domaine où, pour être gentil, il n'excelle pas.

Du côté d'Ichigo, l'angoisse de l'échec lui noue les entrailles. Dans l'absolu, cette expérience de travailler dans de telles cuisines le fait saliver. Le faire en tant que chef, c'est tout l'opposé. Il regarde sa sœur qui le supplie du regard. Il se doute que pour elle, la signification se résume à ne pas être l'épouse docile au sein de l'une des plus grandes familles nobles du japon, à être indépendante, à s'épanouir. Après l'avoir plongé dans cet enfer, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de lui offrir cette échappatoire.

\- « Et comment il s'appelle ce restaurant ? »

\- « Le Quincy », répond Byakuya.

\- « Quincy ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

En entendant son compagnon poser cette question, Sosûke réalise que ni lui, ni les autres ne se sont intéressés à la signification de ce nom, et encore moins à l'histoire de la famille Ishida.

\- « C'est un vin français qui porte le nom d'un village en bourgogne », répond Ichigo. « Je doute que cela soit la raison de ce choix. Le vin n'est pas très connu hors de France, alors qu'un restaurant japonais en porte le nom… »

\- « Il faudra poser la question à Uryû Ishida, celui qui sera peut-être votre futur patron et notre futur associé. Enfin », le maitre des lieux se tourne vers le rouquin, « si Ichigo accepte de relever ce challenge. »

Sosûke a bien raison d'exprimer tout haut ce que tous se demandent. Ichigo n'a toujours pas dit s'il étant partant. Le jeune homme se tourne vers sa sœur, celle qui attend une réponse affirmative plus que toute autre personne. Il vient la prendre par la taille.

\- « Tu as raison, Hime, soyons fou ! Si vous êtes toujours d'accord monsieur Kuchiki, Sosûke, nous allons tenter de faire nos preuves. »

\- « Et moi, j'compte pour du beurre ? J'te signale que je me suis décidé avant Sosûke. Je l'ai même aidé à prendre la bonne décision. »

\- « Oui, oui, on va le savoir Grimmjow. Allons fêter ça avec les enfants. Byakuya, tu boiras bien un peu de champagne ? »

\- « Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu excessif, Sosûke ? Rien n'est encore gagné », répond le brun en lui emboitant le pas.

A leur suite, Shûhei et Orihime sortent bras dessus, bras dessous, et derrière eux suit Ichigo, qui s'arrête près de Grimmjow. Il se hausse légèrement et vient donner un baiser sur la joue du plus grand.

\- « Merci. »

Le bleuté, qui apprécie le geste à sa juste valeur, ne compte pas s'en contenter. Au moment où Ichigo commence à s'éloigner, il l'attrape par la taille et l'attire prestement à lui. Il pose sans délicatesse ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin qui commence à se débattre. Grimmjow tient bon, passant sa langue sur les lèvres closes. À force de bouger et d'être cajolé, Ichigo finit par ouvrir la bouche, laissant l'autre s'y engouffrer. Les lèvres s'emmêlent joyeusement l'une dans l'autre, et Ichigo se sent tellement bien qu'il entoure de ses bras le cou musclé de son partenaire. Il gémit de plaisir et lorsque les deux hommes se séparent, ils sont aussi troublés l'un que l'autre, ne sachant ni que dire, ni que faire. Ichigo baisse lentement les bras, découvrant sous la pulpe de ses doigts le torse ciselé revêtu de la chemise en popeline de soie. Grimmjow retient son souffle, après quoi, il lâche deux petits mots.

\- « De rien. »

* * *

Toute la journée, Rukia a ruminé dans son coin. Son frère a quitté le manoir de bonne heure, si bien qu'elle ne l'a pas vu au petit déjeuner. A midi, il n'a pas daigné se montrer au déjeuner, et encore moins prévenir de son absence, la laissant seule avec ses pensées sombres. Hier, après le départ du clan Shiba, elle a de nouveau été sermonnée, encore à cause de cet Orihime Shiba. Dire que Rukia la déteste est un euphémisme. Elle exècre la rousse pour son manque de tenue et sa propension à dire ce qu'elle pense, pour toutes ces petites choses qui la rendent différente en tous points d'elle-même. Sans compter que Byakuya semble sincèrement éprouver des sentiments pour Orihime. Jusqu'à maintenant, Rukia était la seule femme dans la vie de son frère. Perdre cette place privilégiée est dur à avaler. La perdre en perdant la face est pire encore.

Rukia sait qu'elle devra manœuvrer avec subtilité, si elle veut conserver le peu d'ascendant sur son frère. Du moins, celui qu'elle imagine avoir. A ses yeux, une seule femme peut représenter les Kuchiki, et c'est elle. Elle est tellement convaincue du bien-fondé de son comportement, que pas un instant elle n'envisage d'avoir ses propres torts. Byakuya lui a ordonné de ne plus se mêler du mariage, ce qui est inconcevable. Il reviendra la supplier de reprendre en mains les préparatifs, c'est certain.

Une voiture vient de pénétrer dans la cour. Elle se lève et va jeter un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de son boudoir. Rassérénée de voir son frère descendre de la berline noire, elle se précipite dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer. Comme si elle en avait besoin après avoir passé une bonne heure à se préparer ce matin. Une fois satisfaite de son reflet dans le miroir, elle accourt dans le hall pour accueillir son frère.

\- « Bonjour Byakuya ! Ta journée a été bonne ? »

Le ton de Rukia est exagérément joyeux, oblitérant un peu trop vite au goût de Byakuya la discussion houleuse qu'il a eu avec elle pas plus tard que la veille. Impavide, le brun la dévisage un instant.

\- « Bonjour, Rukia. La journée s'est bien passée. »

La réponse laconique et le manque d'entrain poussent la brune à lister dans sa tête des tas de questions. Son éducation l'empêche de laisser libre court à sa curiosité.

\- « Tant mieux. Le dîner sera bientôt servi, désires-tu prendre un apéritif avant ? »

\- « Non, je te remercie. J'ai bu une coupe de champagne chez Sosûke. »

Rukia reste interdite pendant quelques secondes, que Byakuya utilise pour aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil, un journal à la main. Elle le rejoint, hésitante à l'interroger.

\- « Du champagne ? En plein après-midi, quelle idée étrange », fait-elle avec un sourire forcé. « Avais-tu quelque chose à fêter avec Sosûke Aizen ? »

\- « Pas seulement avec lui. Grimmjow, Orihime et ses frères étaient aussi présents. »

Tout en lui révélant ces éléments, Byakuya reste concentré sur sa lecture. De toute façon, il n'a pas besoin de voir sa sœur pour se douter qu'elle est en ce moment en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine demande. En effet, passée la surprise, Rukia est plus qu'avide de savoir ce que son frère a bien pu célébrer en compagnie de cette fichue Orihime.

\- « Puis-je savoir en quel honneur vous avez tous bu du champagne ? »

Byakuya baisse son journal, interloqué par le ton péremptoire de sa sœur. Elle arbore un sourire figé de bon aloi, mais à regarder plus précisément, sa mâchoire est serrée comme si elle était agacée.

\- « Bien que cela ne te concerne en rien, Sosûke, Grimmjow, Shinji et moi allons investir dans un restaurant dans lequel travailleront ma future épouse et mes deux futurs beaux-frères. »

Rien de pire n'aurait pu arriver dans le monde parfaitement codé et édulcoré de Rukia Kuchiki.

\- « Enfin Byakuya, tu n'y penses pas ! Ton épouse, travailler ? C'est tout simplement inacceptable ! Aucune épouse Kuchiki n'a jamais exercé une quelconque activité, si ce n'est de s'impliquer dans un œuvre caritative, et encore ! »

\- « Rukia, ne t'ai-je pas dit et répété que ce qui touche à ma future épouse ne te concerne en rien ? »

La réaction de son frère abat un peu plus la jeune femme. Elle qui s'était persuadée que celui-ci reviendrait sur ses mots, voire qu'il ramperait pour la confirmer en tant qu'organisatrice de son mariage, voilà qu'il l'écarte à nouveau.

\- « Tu n'étais pas sérieux au sujet de votre mariage ? Byakuya, c'est mon rôle de m'en occuper. »

\- « Non, Rukia. Orihime et moi reprenons les rênes et nous avons bien avancé. Nous avons d'ores et déjà le thème de la décoration et le lieu du repas. D'ailleurs, Ichigo est chargé d'élaborer le menu. Pour nos tenues, Orihime s'occupe elle-même de sa robe. Kûkaku Shiba et Matsumoto Kyôraku la conseilleront au mieux. Quant à moi, j'ai un très bon tailleur, comme tu le dois le savoir. Tu vois, Rukia, rien d'insurmontable. »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** c'est vrai que Jinta est pour le moment une sacrée épine dans le pied de Kisuke, mais c'est aussi un sale gosse qui s'est enfin fait remettre à sa place.

 **JadeK :** eh bien, que puis-je dire face à tant d'éloges ? Un grand merci tout d'abord et ensuite, je suis ravie de rencontrer l'une de les plus grandes fans. Contente que ma version d'Orihime te plaise. Elle avait bien besoin qu'on l'éloigne de son côté gnangnan pour faire d'elle une jeune femme moderne. Pour répondre à tes interrogations, les chapitres sont tous à peu près de la même longueur. Quant à la publication, elle dépend essentiellement de ma disponibilité.

 **naruchan13 :** merci


	12. Le Quincy

**Chapitre 12 :** Le Quincy

* * *

On possède tous en soi une bonne dose d'imagination pour visualiser les choses dont on nous parle. Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime ne font exception à la règle. La première fois qu'ils ont entendu prononcer le nom du restaurant, ils ont créé une image dans leur subconscient. Aujourd'hui, ils sont face au bâtiment et la réalité est bien différente de leur spéculation onirique. La construction est dotée de deux étages en plus d'un rez-de-chaussée pourvu d'une verrière en fer forgé. De style art déco, l'extension est clairement destinée à agrandir la salle vu que des tables y sont disposées çà et là. L'espace est intéressant, au carrefour entre ancien et contemporain, et surtout gorgé de lumière. Ichigo songe qu'il doit être agréable d'y déjeuner un jour de grand soleil. La façade de pierre et de bois confère un côté demeure de charme et les châssis en aluminium gris anthracite un soupçon de modernité. Globalement, le bâtiment est tout sauf banal. En un mot, parfait pour un restaurant étoilé.

La première impression des Shiba est que ça paraît immense. Rien d'étonnant à cela, dans la mesure où l'établissement était auparavant une auberge. Une enseigne relativement discrète indique le nom du restaurant. L'accès se fait par un escalier en pierre à double révolution, recouvert d'un tapis lie de vin qui apporte une touche de grandiloquence à l'ensemble.

\- « Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il en jette ce restaurant », est le seul commentaire qui sort de la bouche de Shûhei.

Sosûke décide de stopper cette contemplation admirative qu'il commence à trouver un peu longue. Déjà, il ne fait pas très chaud dehors, et ensuite, il estime que l'essentiel est à l'intérieur. D'un pas assuré, il gravit les quelques marches et pénètre dans le restaurant, les autres à sa suite. Byakuya a tenu à faire le déplacement, ainsi que Shinji et Kûkaku qui entre-temps a appris avec bonheur le projet de son demi-frère, ce qui a valu au blond un câlin en mode ventouse dont le chef du clan Shiba se serait bien passé. On n'a pas idée d'avoir une telle force pour une femme aussi bien foutue !

\- « Messieurs et mesdames, bonjour et bienvenu au Quincy ! », leur lance un jeune homme entre vingt-cinq et trente ans.

Uryû Ishida se tient bien droit, campé sur ses deux jambes face à ce comité intrusif. Aussi grand que Shûhei en étant plus élancé que lui, le propriétaire du Quincy a les cheveux noirs presque brillants, et porte des lunettes derrière lesquelles de grands yeux bleus détaillent ses invités du jour. S'il n'affichait pas un air aussi sévère, il serait d'une grande beauté.

\- « Bonjour, monsieur Ishida. Permettez-moi de vous présenter mes neveux et nièces », s'impose de suite Shinji. « Voici Shûhei Ishida, un manager très prometteur, Ichigo, notre génie de la cuisine, et enfin Orihime, la reine de la pâtisserie. »

Pendant les présentations, chaque Shiba s'est mis à rougir devant l'emphase employée par leur oncle. Ichigo s'est même fendu d'un regard assassin, se demandant si le blond n'était pas un peu crétin sur les bords.

\- « Ça, monsieur Hirako, c'est à moi d'en juger. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance à tous les trois. Même si je suis peu enclin à vous employer compte tenu de votre manque d'expérience, je suis cependant prêt à vous donner votre chance. Mon père a fait entrer cet établissement dans l'ère de la gastronomie. Après sept années de travail acharné, il est parvenu à l'excellence en obtenant une étoile il y deux ans. Il concourait depuis pour en obtenir une deuxième. Malheureusement, le destin en a décidé autrement. »

L'évocation du décès de son père ravive pendant quelques secondes la douleur de la perte de ce repère. Ryuken faisait la fierté de son fils, les deux hommes étant très proches, du moins dans les dernières années.

\- « Après la disparation de mon père, son second a logiquement pris sa place à la tête des cuisines. Tout ça pour finir par prendre la grosse tête, voulant tout diriger, y compris le personnel de salle et moi-même. Ce que vous vous doutez bien, je n'ai pas accepté. Le bras de fer s'est achevé par sa démission. Il est parti il y a quelques mois, emmenant un commis prometteur et le chef pâtissier. Nous sommes fermés depuis lors. »

\- « Monsieur Ishida ? », l'interpelle doucement Orihime.

\- « Oui ? »

\- « Veuillez m'excuser pour l'interruption, mais quelle est l'origine du nom de votre restaurant ? Nous nous posions la question. Ichigo a pensé à un vin français. »

Un sourire éblouissant vient fleurir les lèvres du jeune homme, le rendant magnifique aux yeux de tous. Uryû est toujours heureux de pouvoir parler de vin, ce domaine dont il a fait son métier.

\- « Je suis étonné que vous ayez entendu parler de ce vin. Peu de gens le connaissent. »

\- « J'ai visité leur vignoble lors d'une visite de la ville de Bourges. »

\- « Heureux homme que vous êtes ! Je ne suis jamais allé en France. Un jour peut-être… »

La voix pleine de regrets s'éteint brièvement. Après quoi, Uryû affiche de nouveau un air sérieux, le sérieux du chef d'entreprise.

\- « J'y pense, vous m'avez posé une question et je n'ai pas répondu. Pourquoi ce nom, n'est-ce pas ? En fait, c'est assez personnel. Lorsque j'avais une dizaine d'année, je suis devenu mordu d'un manga. Bleach. L'histoire du bien et du mal. Des shinigamis qui se battent et parmi eux, un Quincy, le dernier d'une race perdue d'humains capables de voir les esprits et de vaincre les démons spirituels en manipulant précisément l'énergie spirituelle. Je n'arrêtais pas de soûler mes parents à longueur de journée avec cette histoire. Lorsque mon père a décidé de changer le nom de l'auberge familiale pour en faire un restaurant moderne, il s'est souvenu de mon obsession. Bon, il est vrai que j'avais entamé mes études en œnologie et le fait qu'il s'agisse aussi d'un vin AOP français présentait un intérêt supplémentaire. Voilà toute l'histoire. »

\- « Une bien jolie histoire », raille la voix de Grimmjow.

\- « Qui ne sortira pas de ces murs, suis-je bien clair ? », réplique celle nettement plus menaçante du propriétaire. « Nous allons nous diriger vers les cuisines, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Alors que tous commencent à emboîter le pas du brun, celui-ci se retourne et d'un geste de la main, il les fait tous stopper.

\- « Pas vous », dit-il en s'adressant aux trois chefs de clan et à leur cour. « Les cuisines d'un restaurant ne sont pas un musée. La dérogation ne s'appliquera qu'à vous », continue-t-il en regardant Shûhei. « Et autant nous appeler par nos prénoms, ça sera plus simple. Ichigo, votre épreuve consiste à reproduire chaque jour deux entrées et deux plats de la carte. Pour vous, Orihime, ce sera deux desserts. Le goût ainsi que la présentation doivent être identiques à ce que mon père faisait. Au terme de cette semaine, je vous demanderai de me proposer l'une de vos créations. Une entrée, un plat et un dessert. Si cela me convient, vous serez embauchés et il se peut que vos plats figurent à la carte lors de la réouverture. Cela vous convient-il ? »

Trois hochements de tête déterminés répondent. Avant de reprendre son chemin, les trois jeunes à sa suite, Uryû lance : « Messieurs, le mieux serait encore que vous reveniez les reprendre après le déjeuner. »

Sosûke n'apprécie pas qu'on le congédie de la sorte. La jalousie vient faire acte de présence, une réaction stupide mais impossible à endiguer. Il voit déjà en Ishida un rival potentiel.

A quelques mètres de lui, Grimmjow l'a bien senti. Il savait que le plus gros problème de Sosûke serait de lâcher la grappe à Shûhei. Par contre, il ne pensait pas que cela interviendrait aussi tôt. C'est pourquoi il décide d'intervenir avant que les choses n'enveniment.

\- « On enverra Ulquiorra vous chercher. T'appelle avant, Ichigo. T'as mon portable. »

Le rouquin acquiesce d'un signe de tête, puis il rejoint les trois autres.

Dommage pour Sosûke. Shûhei n'a pas un regard pour lui.

* * *

Du côté de la demeure de la famille Shiba, une certaine effervescence semble avoir gagné tous les résidents, membres du clan comme domestiques. Ce soir, la maison organise un dîner pas comme les autres, celui qui inaugure le retour, même provisoire, des héritiers d'Isshin. Sosûke Aizen a réussi à faire accepter à un Shinji fort réticent, une petite visite pour permettre à Gabriel de revoir Kensei Muguruma. Aizen tient toujours ses promesses, particulièrement celles faites à un enfant qu'il n'est pas loin de considérer comme le sien. Le blond a tenté d'avancer des excuses. En vain, d'autant qu'ayant obtenu gain de cause pour le restaurant, il lui était difficile de refuser.

Pour l'occasion, Kûkaku a pris les choses en mains, jurant à son demi-frère que le repas serait inoubliable. Depuis ce matin, elle surveille la moindre tâche, quitte à rendre chèvre les serviteurs pourtant habitués à ce genre d'exercice. Le seul domaine où la femme n'a pas son mot à dire reste la cuisine. Celle qui y officie depuis près de trente ans, et qui répond au doux nom de Léonce Akura, est une femme à la fois joviale et autoritaire, belge de naissance et japonaise d'adoption après son mariage. Âgée d'une soixantaine d'années, elle règne sans partage sur les cuisines et la seule latitude qu'elle tolère de la part de ses patrons, c'est de suggérer le menu. Et encore !

De son côté, Shinji est allé s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il ne déteste rien de moins que ces réunions bruyantes. Il aurait préféré garder Kensei pour lui. Lui permettre de revoir les enfants, lui parait comme une récompense, ce que l'argenté ne mérite aucunement. Même si ces deux derniers jours Shinji a été occupé avec le projet de restaurant, il n'a pas oublié sa vendetta psychologique contre son ancien ami. Il attend d'ailleurs avec impatience ses prochains visiteurs. Les affaires du clan se sont rappelées à lui de façon très opportune, lui faisant songer que le destin peut parfois être cruel. Pas pour lui, sinon il n'aurait pas ce sourire de renard sur le visage.

Assis derrière son bureau, il est sorti de ses pensées jouissives par un coup frappé à la porte. Sans attendre une réponse, Rose passe la tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

\- « Coyote et Yoruichi viennent d'arriver. Je les fais entrer ? »

\- « Oui. Je suppose que Soi Fong est avec eux. Et si elle est là, alors l'autre aussi. »

Shinji se met à ricaner, face à Rose qui fronce les sourcils. Le lieutenant blond n'aime pas ce qui va se passer et certainement pas parce qu'il se soucie de Kensei.

\- « Shinji, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? »

\- « Oui, Rose. Ça va lui rabattre son caquet ! »

\- « Mais as-tu pensé à… »

\- « Oh je t'en prie, Rose, épargne-moi ta moralité à deux balles ! Je sais ce que je fais. Fais entrer Coyote et Yoruichi et fais patienter Soi Fong et son protégé dans le salon. »

Rose pousse un long soupir et tourne néanmoins les talons.

\- « Monsieur Stark, Yoruichi, veuillez entrer, je vous prie », puis en s'adressant aux deux autres membres du clan, « allons patienter dans le salon juste à côté. »

Un signe de tête de la métisse aura été nécessaire pour que la petite brune à l'air teigneux consente à bouger d'un pouce. Lorsqu'elle pénètre dans le salon, Soi en bonne professionnelle, a tôt fait de repérer l'argenté assis dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, et vu qu'elle n'est pas seulement une boule de muscles, elle conclut rapidement que sa présence, ici et maintenant, à elle et à son protégé, a été savamment orchestrée par le cerveau tordu du chef de clan Shiba.

Justement, derrière elle, elle sent son protégé se tendre. La patience infinie de certaines personnes qui l'ont pris sous son aile, puis cinq longues années à l'entraîner n'ont pas effacé l'évènement tragique qu'il a subi.

\- « Muguruma ! », crache la brune avec tout le fiel dont elle est capable.

Le nommé est déjà debout. Dès qu'il a entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il a relevé la tête et s'est levé au moment où _il_ en a franchi le seuil. Depuis, ses yeux ne _le_ quittent pas, malgré toute la culpabilité qu'il lui enserre la poitrine, malgré le regard de haine que les yeux noisette presque dorés lui renvoient.

\- « Bonjour Gio », murmure Kensei.

\- « ' _Bonjour Gio'_ , c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? », se met à railler Soi sur un ton méprisant. « C'est assez peu pour celui que tu avais pris sous ton aile, celui que tous considéraient comme ton fils. »

Rose est terriblement gêné par ce que tous font vivre au petit brun, comme si les agressions n'avaient été suffisantes. En dépit du fait que Gio ait grandi et ne soit plus le gamin qui a été la victime offerte sur un plateau à Barragan par leur inconséquence à tous, le blond trouve anormal qu'il doive revivre cette trahison. Il espère juste qu'il ne va pas craquer. Pour le moment, Gio reste silencieux. Debout, le regard ne cille pas. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

\- « Alors Gio, heureux de revoir ton papa de substitution, celui qui t'a abandonné il y a douze ans ? »

Effaré, Rose tourne la tête vers Soi Fong. Cette crétine semble prendre un malin plaisir à jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Il aurait pourtant juré que la tueuse avait de l'amitié pour Gio. Il reporte son regard sur le plus jeune, et découvre avec autant d'effarement, son visage éclairé par quelque chose de malsain. Surtout ce rictus effrayant.

\- « Ouais ! », répond Gio d'une voix trop ravie pour être naturelle. « On dit pas le retour du fils prodigue, patron ? »

La brune croise les bras sur sa poitrine, tandis qu'elle répond : « Exact. Quoique là, ça ressemble plutôt au retour du père prodigue… »

\- « Ou de l'enfoiré de première… », la coupe Gio en avançant doucement en direction de Kensei. « Ou de cet enculé de traître… »

Il est maintenant face à Kensei et même si celui-ci le domine de sa haute stature, le plus petit détient la palme niveau impression. Kensei donnerait tout pour le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter. Mais ce sera mal venu de sa part, puisqu'il en a perdu le droit. Lorsqu'il était encore un enfant innocent, il n'était pas là. Lorsqu'il avait besoin d'être protégé, il était à des milliers de kilomètres. Lorsque ce monstre de Barragan le surplombait et le souillait, il élevait les enfants de Masaki. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas faire machine en arrière et qu'il n'obtiendra probablement jamais son pardon. Lui en premier, ne parvient pas à se pardonner.

\- « Alors, tu as perdu ta langue, Muguruma ? »

\- « Soi, c'est vraiment nécessaire ? », entend-on la voix raisonnable de Rose.

\- « Rose, tu es vraiment trop gentil ! Je m'étonne parfois que tu occupes ton poste, ça parait tellement invraisemblable. »

\- « Pas la peine de m'insulter. Avoir un cœur de pierre et la soif du sang ne sont pas des caractéristiques obligatoires pour être lieutenant ! »

La femme blêmit sous le coup. Bien qu'elle soit fière de son parcours au sein du clan, et plus particulièrement au sien de la famille Shiôhin, elle connait cette faiblesse de ne pas s'ouvrir aux autres. Quelque chose que sa maîtresse Yoruichi lui a maintes et maintes fois reprochée.

\- « Ferme-la, Ôtoribashi ! »

\- « Oh ! Aurais-je touché une corde sensible pour que tu m'appelles par mon nom de famille ? »

\- « Rose, laisse », demande Kensei.

\- « Oui, Rose, laissez-donc. Muguruma-sensei n'en vaut pas la peine. »

\- « Gio, je me fiche du bien-être de Kensei. C'est le tien qui me préoccupe », réplique doucement le blond.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendait à une telle prise de position. Rose Ôtoribashi fait partie de ces gens compréhensifs, de ceux qui donnent leur chance aux autres, qui ne véhiculent ni colère, ni vengeance et qui placent l'amitié au-dessus de tout. Le voir dénigrer un membre de sa 'famille' est perturbant. Gio est choqué. Dans le bon sens du terme parce que cela signifie que quelqu'un lui prête de l'intérêt.

Malheureusement, il ne s'arrête pas à cela. Au-delà de ce soutien inattendu, il y a aussi une sorte de remise en cause de son psychique, qui le rend soudainement faible. Il s'efforce depuis sa guérison d'être parfait, quelqu'un digne de confiance et surtout de fort. Il n'a certainement pas besoin de la protection de qui que ce soit.

\- « Je n'ai nul besoin de ton aide, Ôtoribashi ! », lance-t-il à Rose, avant de reporter son regard haineux vers Kensei. « Je ne suis plus un gamin. Je ne suis plus _faible_. »

Il a craché le dernier mot avec tant de dégoût que Kensei a bien du mal à reconnaître le garçon enjoué qu'il a connu jadis. Il est vrai qu'il est loin le garçon de douze ans qui souriait de toutes ses dents et bombait le torse en pavanant à ses côtés.

\- « A quel prix ? », murmure Kensei.

Un coup de poing vient s'abattre sur les lèvres de Kensei qui éclatent sous la force de l'impact et lui font détourner la tête. Quand il se redresse, il se retrouve face à un calibre 45 pointé sur son nez et entend Soi Fong crier.

\- « NON, GIO ! »

Le cri a été tel qu'il a alerté les autres occupants de la grande maison. Lorsque Shinji pénètre dans la pièce, le spectacle est peu réjouissant. Rose a déjà dégainé son arme et tient en joue le jeune brun. Soi Fong essaie toujours de ramener son protégé à de meilleures dispositions mais le résultat est là. Le jeune homme vient de libérer le cran de sûreté.

Shinji déglutit péniblement, terrifié à l'idée de perdre son prisonnier, incapable de ne pas penser qu'avec Kensei, rien ne se passe comme il le voudrait.

Alors que Yoruichi lui glisse à l'oreille : « C'était pour ça ton invitation soudaine. T'es vraiment devenu un connard de première, Shinji Hirako ! », Stark s'approche de Gio avec toute la décontraction qui lui est coutumière et qui est tellement inappropriée en l'état. Les mains derrière le dos, il se place perpendiculairement aux deux hommes qui se font face.

\- « Gio, appuyer sur la détente ne te soulagera pas. Et sais-tu pourquoi ? »

\- « Il le mérite ! »

\- « Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider. Répond à ma question. Sais-tu pourquoi cela ne te fera rien ? »

\- « Je… j'en sais rien ! », concède le brun.

Lorsque Shinji lui a parlé de l'épreuve qu'avait subie Gio, Kensei s'est demandé comment le jeune homme s'en était sorti. Il a aujourd'hui un élément de réponse. Coyote Stark n'est pas étranger au renouveau du garçon. La douceur avec laquelle il lui parle est celle d'un père pour son fils.

\- « Parce que même si Kensei Muguruma t'a abandonné, ce n'est pas lui qui t'a violé. Le tuer ne fera que t'enlever une partie de ton passé, ce passé heureux que tu as partagé avec lui. »

\- « J'veux plus rien d'cet homme ! »

\- « Maintenant oui, parce que tu es en colère. Un jour viendra où tu voudras lui parler. Et que feras-tu ce jour-là s'il n'est plus là ? »

Lentement, Gio se tourne vers Stark. Les yeux ronds, il réfléchit à ce que ce dernier vient de lui dire. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il ressent encore pour l'argenté, il fait naître aussi en lui autre chose d'inconnu, de suffisamment inconnu pour qu'il le laisse en vie. Il enclenche le cran de sûreté et baisse son arme, sans un regard pour celui qu'il a failli abattre.

\- « Bien, nous allons y aller. Soi Fong, emmène Gio à la voiture. »

Les deux membres exécutent l'ordre sans rechigner. Rose a rengainé son arme et les laisse passer, tandis que Kensei continue de fixer Gio. Quand ils sont tous les deux sortis, Coyote se met à dévisager l'argenté.

\- « Je n'ai pas fait ça pour vous…, même si j'estime que vous avez bien fait de trahir le clan il y a douze ans. »

\- « STARK ! Tu ne peux pas…»

Un regard suffit pour faire taire le blond. Coyote n'a rien d'un gentil en l'instant.

\- « Je n'oublie pas ce que tu as essayé de faire aujourd'hui, Shinji. J'ai horreur que l'on se paye ma tête. Allons-y Yoruichi. »

Alors qu'il atteint la porte de la bibliothèque, il s'arrête et se retourne vers Kensei.

\- « Votre seule faute, Muguruma, c'est de ne pas avoir emmené Gio avec vous. »

* * *

A la minute où Ichigo et Orihime ont pénétré dans les cuisines du Quincy, ils ont été émerveillés par tous les appareils et ustensiles à leur disposition. Tellement émerveillés, qu'ils ont facilement fait abstraction de l'un des commis de cuisine, une petite blonde nerveuse avec des couettes et un regard aussi avenant que celui d'un maton. Après les présentations d'usage, la donzelle s'est postée à proximité des deux Shiba, les bras croisés et le regard désapprobateur, comme pour les surveiller. Pas un sourire, pas une parole gentille même lorsqu'Orihime a essayé d'entamer la conversation. Shûhei aussi a fait choux blanc. Il a tenté de la dérider, se disant que ce serait idéal d'avoir quelqu'un de leur côté, mais un grognement de la blonde a suffi au brun pour la classer définitivement parmi les gens à surveiller de près.

\- « Aujourd'hui, Ichigo, j'aimerais que vous prépariez en entrée le gaspacho d'artichaut à l'orange et ses langoustines rôties et en plat, le pigeon farci aux girolles et sa crème d'ail. Orihime, vous pourriez commencer par la feuillantine de poire et mousse de caramel au beurre salé et les crêpes Suzette et son granité à l'orange. Trois assiettes de chaque s'il vous plaît. Hiyori, tu leur montres où se trouvent les produits et tout ce dont ils auraient besoin.»

\- « Pourquoi ? Ces deux génies peuvent pas deviner par eux-mêmes ? »

Un regard d'Uryû vers Shûhei et le brun sans lunettes comprend que cette fois, le test est pour lui. Être un manager consiste à savoir encadrer le personnel et il semble temps de mettre les points sur les i avec cet employé récalcitrant.

\- « Peut-être parce c'est ce que votre patron vous demande et que c'est votre boulot de le faire. » Coupant comme un rasoir, le ton de Shûhei est venu surprendre la blonde qui sur le moment, ne trouve rien à dire. Alors le brun pousse son avantage et en profite pour venger ses proches de son accueil insultant. « N'êtes-vous commis de cuisine, mademoiselle Sarugaki ? »

\- « De quoi il se mêle celui-là ? Il veut jouer les grands patrons ? », s'exclame-t-elle en regardant Uryû.

\- « Oui, Hiyori. C'est tout à fait ça. Si Ichigo et Orihime réussissent les épreuves en cuisine, Shûhei Shiba prendra la direction du restaurant. »

La bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds, la blonde offre un spectacle amusant pour tous les autres. Ichigo à son tour croise les bras sur sa poitrine, fier de l'air anéanti de la merdeuse.

\- « Par conséquent, il serait approprié que tu le ménages. Pendant toute la durée de cette semaine d'épreuves, c'est à ses ordres que tu obéiras. Hiyori, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Comme elle ne fait pas confiance à sa voix et qu'elle ne veut rien ajouter à son ridicule, la blonde se contente de hocher la tête.

* * *

\- « Bon sang, j'en reviens pas de la tête qu'elle a fait ! »

Tout joyeux, Ichigo passe l'entrée du manoir. La journée s'est parfaitement bien passée. En dépit du kidnapping, du face-à-face avec le clan, bref de tout ce qu'il s'est passé dans sa vie, dans cette cuisine de professionnels, il a retrouvé ses marques avec une facilité déconcertante. Concentré sur les préparations à faire, il ne s'est pas préoccupé de sa jumelle, et encore moins du côté renfrogné de Sarugaki. Suivant les recettes à la lettre, respectant au millimètre les présentations, il a fait un sans-faute.

Pour Orihime aussi, les choses se sont magnifiquement déroulées. Elle avait déjà réalisé des crêpes Suzette. Pas avec un granité à l'orange bien qu'il ait été réussi à la perfection selon Uryû. Pour le second dessert, le bémol est venu de la pâte feuilletée qui n'était pas assez caramélisée. Orihime a cru bien faire en la sortant plus tôt du four, pour ne pas prendre de risque, s'est-elle dit sur le coup. Mal lui en a pris, car c'est cet aspect qui lui a été reproché. Uryû lui a néanmoins assuré que cela ne gâchait en rien son assiette.

Elle est donc là en compagnie de deux des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, à rire avec eux, sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entoure. Bien qu'elle n'aime pas trop se moquer des autres (surtout lorsque les autres en question sont absents), la rousse garde toutefois un fin sourire aux lèvres. La fameuse Hiyori s'est vraiment montrée désagréable avec chacun d'entre eux, ne cessant de souffler à leur côté ou de marmonner des critiques sans fondement.

\- « Ichigo, ce n'est pas très gentil de te moquer de ta peut-être future commis ! », explique Shûhei.

\- « C'est vrai, Ichi. Elle m'a presque fait de la peine. »

\- « Vous rigolez ? Vous avez vu comment elle nous a prise de haut la naine ! »

\- « Ichi ! Elle n'est pas petite, elle est … », Orihime s'interrompt, cherchant un mot plus gentil pour contrebalancer l'insulte. Elle fixe ses deux frères qui attendent la fin, Ichigo avec un air moqueur. «… moins grande ? »

Les deux garçons explosent de rire, rejoints bien vite par leur sœur. C'est ainsi que les trouvent Gabriel et Nel.

\- « PAPA ! »

Le petit boulet se jette dans les bras de son père qui le réceptionne avec aisance. Au même moment et au son d'un cri qui ressemble à 'ICHIGO !', un autre boulet vient se catapulter dans les jambes d'Ichigo, qui n'étant pas prêt, finit par s'étaler sur le tapis de l'entrée.

\- « Bon sang Nel ! », grogne le rouquin en s'asseyant sur le sol.

\- « Bah papa arrive toujours à me attraper », lui fait remarquer la petite fille en s'asseyant carrément sur les genoux du rouquin.

Le papa en question est plié en deux, appuyé contre la rampe de l'escalier, se complaisant sans vergogne de l'infortune de son petit ami. Ichigo lui lance un regard assassin qui ne l'arrête pas pour autant. Au contraire, les rires redoublent de ferveur.

\- « Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? »

\- « Papa, tonton Ichi et tata Hime, y sont ent'és ! », explique le petit des fois qu'Aizen, qui vient de faire son entrée, n'aurait pas capté. « Suke a dit que tous on va chez tonton Siji pour voi tonton Kensei. On va voi tonton Kensei, on va voi tonton Kensei ! »

Le gamin est en train de chantonner joyeusement dans le hall en bougeant la tête en cadence. Incapable de retenir l'excité plus longtemps, Shûhei le relâche et le gamin peut à loisir aller danser autour de son père et de sa tante. Rien ne semble entamer sa joie de vivre et Nel le rejoint très vite, toujours prête lorsqu'il s'agit de faire un maximum de bruit.

\- « Gabriel, calme-toi, tu veux ? On va aller se préparer, mon bonhomme. »

\- « Ah non ! », soupire le petit.

\- « Si, à la douche ! »

\- « D'acco'd ! Nel aussi va p'end'e sa douche ? »

\- « Evidemment. Tu l'as dit toi-même, on est tous invités. Nel va devoir se faire belle pour aller voir tonton Kensei. »

Le père se saisit de son fils et passe devant Sosûke, bien décidé à l'éviter. C'est sans compter l'insistance de ce dernier qui reste collé à ses talons, alors que Shûhei monte l'escalier, Gabriel entre les bras. A l'étage, Hinamori attend les deux hommes. Elle tend les bras pour prendre le petit garçon. Mais ni le père, ni le fils ne semblent prêts à se séparer l'un de l'autre.

\- « Veux aller avec papa… »

\- « Gabriel, ton papa doit aussi prendre sa douche, sinon on risque d'être en retard. Tu ne veux pas être en retard, non ? », intervient Sosûke.

\- « Ah non ! Moi veux voi tonton Kensei. »

A contrecœur, Shûhei passe Gabriel à la jeune nurse. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec son fils, du moins, il aurait souhaité ne pas être seul avec Sosûke. Il craint d'être à nouveau l'objet des attouchements de son compagnon, ce qui l'indispose toujours autant.

Débarrassé de l'enfant, Sosûke peut revenir sur le sujet qui l'intéresse.

\- « Comment ça s'est passé au restaurant ? »

\- « Plutôt bien. Ichigo et Orihime ont passé le premier test haut la main. Uryû était impressionné. »

\- « C'est une bonne chose. Et toi ? Qu'en as-tu pensé ? »

\- « Du bien, que du bien. J'ai passé du temps avec Uryû pendant qu'Ichi et Hime préparaient les plats. Cet Uryû est très intelligent, il a failli m'avoir par surprise. »

\- « Que veux-tu dire ? », demande le plus âgé en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Tout simplement que mon frère et ma sœur ne sont pas les seuls à subir un test. Uryû me laisse gérer le restaurant lorsque nous y sommes, et autant te le dire tout de suite, j'ai vite été mis dans le bain à cause d'un commis qui ne voit pas notre arrivée d'un très bon œil. »

Voyant l'air déterminé sur le visage de son compagnon, Shûhei se demande s'il n'en a pas trop dit et décide d'agir avec promptitude.

\- « Je te rassure, rien que je ne sois pas capable de gérer par moi-même. »

Sosûke s'approche de lui, le faisant se tendre. Il glisse sa main sur la taille du ténébreux qui frissonne sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et probablement sans pouvoir déterminer s'il s'agit d'appréhension ou de plaisir.

\- « Je te fais confiance, Shûhei », déclare-t-il en apposant un baiser tendre sur la tempe droite de Shûhei, puis il s'éloigne vers le dressing avec nonchalance.

* * *

En bas, le scénario est différent. Après le départ des trois, Nel a embarqué Orihime pour qu'elle l'aide à choisir une belle robe. Son père s'est bien proposé, arguant du fait que la rousse était sûrement fatiguée, mais sa tête de mule de fille a obtenu gain de cause, grâce essentiellement à la gentillesse d'Orihime. Alors que les deux demoiselles montent à l'étage, Grimmjow s'approche d'Ichigo toujours au sol. Il sort les mains de ses poches et lui en tend une secourable. L'autre s'en saisit et se relève.

\- « Alors, c'était comment ? Tu t'es pas latté j'espère ! »

\- « Non, Grimmjow, je ne me suis pas _latté_ comme tu dis. Sans me vanter, je crois même avoir impressionné Uryû Ishida. »

\- « Et ta frangine ? »

\- « A part une erreur minimaliste, c'est très encourageant. »

\- « Cool. Ça mérite une récompense alors. »

\- « Hein ? »

L'air de rien, le bleuté s'est approché d'Ichigo, au point d'être carrément collé à lui. Il se penche vers son cou, et fait trembler Ichigo lorsque son souffle vient caresser la peau du rouquin. Il la hume, pose ses lèvres dessus, électrisé par le contact.

\- « Grimmjow… »

Encouragé par son prénom gémi de la bouche d'Ichigo, il la lèche avant de l'embrasser. Il respire une fois de plus l'odeur des cheveux couleur de feu, puis il s'écarte et plonge ses iris clairs dans les yeux d'Ichigo. Après quelques secondes, c'est finalement le plus jeune des deux qui initie le baiser. N'y tenant plus, Ichigo prend sa récompense et prend possession des lèvres du plus grand, sur lesquelles il presse les sienne. Il les cajole et lorsque Grimmjow les entrouvre, Ichigo s'y engouffre un peu maladroitement, dicté par sa seule envie. Le côté brouillon ne gêne pas le bleuté qui après s'être laissé faire, reprend la direction des opérations. Il plaque son rouquin contre le mur derrière eux et approfondit le baiser. La passion s'est insinuée en eux, réveillant la partie de leur anatomie située juste en dessous de la ceinture.

La peur d'être découvert par un domestique dans une posture incongrue tenaille le plus jeune qui parvient à repousser Grimmjow qui s'est mué en ventouse.

\- « On pourrait nous voir… »

\- « Ouais, allons dans ma chambre », propose le bleuté en le tirant par le bras.

Paniqué à l'idée de sauter un pas qu'il ne se sait pas prêt à franchir, Ichigo commence à chercher une excuse pour refuser l'invitation.

\- « Faut que j'aille prendre ma douche ! »

Un sourire de malade accueille ce qu'Ichigo pensait être l'argument imparable.

\- « Encore mieux. La douche ! »

Toujours tracté à la suite de l'homme musclé, Ichigo ne sait plus quoi dire pour faire admettre à cet obsédé des douches, combien il serait plus commode qu'ils prennent précisément leur douche chacun de leur côté. Parvenu à ce stade de ses réflexions, le rouquin découvre qu'ils sont déjà dans la salle de bain et que Grimmjow s'est déjà délesté de son pull, que sa chemise est grande ouverte et sa ceinture dégrafée.

\- « Grimmjow… »

\- « Je sais, Ichi. T'en a autant envie que moi », lui répond l'autre en l'embrassant.

Bien que la proximité de ce corps le fasse bander comme un malade, bien qu'il apprécie ses deux mains fermes qui l'enserrent et parfois le caressent, bien qu'il se damne pour ses baisers, Ichigo use de toute sa force pour le faire reculer. Interloqué, le bleuté pose ses mains sur ses hanches et le regarde sans comprendre.

\- « Grimmjow, je ne suis pas prêt pour faire… l'amour, tu vois. »

\- « Qui a parlé de ça ? » C'est au tour d'Ichigo de le regarder comme si deux têtes lui étaient poussées. Grimmjow vient se recoller à son copain à la bouche ouverte. Une fort belle bouche au demeurant. « Ichigo, je sais très bien que t'es pas prêt. L'idée, c'est juste un petit jeu de frotti-frotta sous l'eau. »

Ichigo ne semble pas mieux comprendre. Bon, maintenant il a fermé la bouche, mais son air d'incompréhension n'a pas disparu pour autant.

\- « Frotti-frotta ? »

\- « Bah ouais ! Je prends soin de ça », il effleure du bout des doigts l'entrejambe gonflée d'Ichigo, « et tu en fais autant avec ça », continue-t-il en prenant la main du rouquin pour venir la poser sur la braguette de son pantalon.

\- « Ah d'accord. Tu veux qu'on se branle mutuellement ? »

\- « Oh putain Ichi, j'adore quand tu dis des trucs salaces. Ça m'excite ! »

Et il n'est pas le seul, parce qu'au moment où le bleuté écrase sa bouche, lui ne perd pas de temps à baisser la braguette que sa main n'a pas quittée. En deux tours de mains habiles, les voilà nus comme des verres. Grimmjow a ouvert le robinet et pendant que l'eau arrive à bonne température, ils continuent à s'embrasser comme deux affamés. Quoique vu la chaleur de leur corps, point besoin que l'eau soit bien chaude.

Ils se dirigent sous la douche et laissent couler l'eau sur leur peau, pendant que leurs mains s'activent. Plus adroit, Grimmjow se contente de sa droite pour flatter la verge du plus petit, tandis que ce dernier a pris avec ses deux mains le membre de bonne taille de Grimmjow. Les sons qu'ils émettent alternativement sont couverts par le ruissellement de l'eau. Ichigo rend les armes plus tôt que Grimmjow. Malgré les soubresauts dus à l'orgasme, il n'arrête pas pour autant de bouger ses deux mains. Ses gestes sont juste plus erratiques et Grimmjow l'aide à monter au septième ciel, les laissant tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Quand ils ressortent de la douche un peu plus tard, Grimmjow retient son futur amant, et glisse à son oreille : « Faudrait qu'on fasse ça plus souvent. »

Rougissant d'embarras, Ichigo ne dit pas un mot. Pourtant, au fond de lui, il ne peut pas être plus d'accord.

* * *

Au même moment, dans une autre demeure.

\- « Je voudrais avoir un entretien avec maître Yamamoto, s'il vous plaît. »

\- « Veuillez attendre un instant. Je vais voir si maître Yamamoto veut bien vous recevoir. »

Après de longues minutes à patienter dans un salon cossu, la jeune femme se lève du fauteuil dans lequel elle est assise, au moment où la double-porte s'ouvre en grand, révélant un vieillard aux yeux plissés. Genryusai Yamamoto est pour le moins surpris de la présence de cette femme chez lui.

\- « Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Il est inhabituel de te rencontrer sans ton frère, Rukia Kuchiki. »

Tout dans l'attitude de la petite brune témoigne de la soumission, ce qui plaît au vieux. Selon lui, les femmes ne sont jamais plus appréciables que lorsqu'elles s'effacent. Juste bonnes à continuer une lignée, voilà la conviction de Yamamoto.

\- « Je voulais vous entretenir de choses importantes, maître Yamamoto. Des choses dont vous devez impérativement prendre connaissance. Ce qui se passe est grave, et seul vous êtes à même d'y remettre bon ordre, maître Yamamoto. Mon frère est aveuglé par ses sentiments pour Orihime Shiba. »

Yamamoto connait bien son monde, et Rukia ne fait pas exception. Il sait à quel point cette jeune femme bien élevée peut s'avérer envieuse. Sa femme lui ressemblait en tout point. Humble et langue de vipère. Irréprochable en public, mais une virago en privé. Oui, Rukia Kuchiki peut devenir dangereuse car elle a pour elle la jeunesse, l'insouciance de ses actes, là où son épouse réfléchissait avant de parler.

Elle peut cependant devenir un très bon espion, car elle semble remonter contre son frère bien-aimé. Il ne pouvait pas rêver meilleur pantin pour obtenir toutes les informations nécessaires pour sauvegarder le pouvoir absolu qu'il détient sur le clan tout entier.

Il affiche le sourire bienveillant du grand-père amical et respectable.

\- « Je vais demander à ce que l'on nous apporte du thé. Je serai honoré de vous assister du mieux que je peux. »

* * *

 **JadeK :** mais tout le monde est fan du Grim-Ichi ! De toute façon, ils sont faits pour s'emboîter ces deux-là (sans aucun jeu de mot !) Donner une autre personnalité à Uryû serait une hérésie. Comme Kuchiki, sa froideur lui va bien, même s'il est parfois un tantinet arrogant. Et non Sosûke ne déteste pas Ichigo, il n'aime pas que les gens aient du répondant face à lui. Ichigo l'a ramené un peu trop à son goût. Sosûke est un leader charismatique et ces gens-là n'apprécient pas de se faire voler la vedette.

 **Anemone33 :** je n'essaierai pas une seconde de t'embrouiller. Uryû sera bien en couple. Hors de question de le laisser sur la touche. Avec Ichigo, Grimmjow et Shinji, il fait partie de mon quatuor préféré de Bleach. Je lui ai collé quelqu'un aux basques, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Quant à ton histoire de foire fouille (tu fais de la pub ou quoi ?), il se peut que j'ai imaginé d'avoir supposé envisager un truc pas net. Enfin, tu vois ?


	13. Le vieux manipulateur

**Chapitre 13 :** Le vieux manipulateur

* * *

Pendant le trajet en voiture jusqu'au manoir du clan Shiba, Gabriel et Nel n'ont fait que parler, faisant regretter à Sosûke d'avoir convié sa nièce dans sa limousine. Une fois de plus, il a cherché à s'attirer les bonnes grâces du fils aîné de Shûhei, et a invité gentiment mais fermement Grimmjow à escorter Ichigo et Orihime dans l'autre véhicule. Pires que des pies, les deux enfants n'ont eu de cesse de le mêler à leur conversation pleine de dragons, de pirates et de tonton Kensei, le prenant à témoin dès qu'un point de désaccord les opposait. A ça ajoutez en fond sonore les babillements de Théodore, de forte bonne humeur, et Sosûke Aizen a rongé son frein pendant la bonne demi-heure de route.

Seul autre adulte en dehors de la jeune Hinamori, qui s'est discrètement assise près de Théodore, Shûhei a apprécié le moment à sa juste valeur : celui du retour du bâton, du plan qui vous revient à travers la gueule, en bref du charmeur désabusé. Il est penché vers la vitre, appuyé sur l'accoudoir de la portière, le menton dans sa main. Le geste n'est pas destiné à l'éloigner de sa ventouse attitrée, ni de regarder le paysage par la vitre fumée, mais bel et bien, de cacher à la ventouse susnommée son amusement face à son agacement.

\- « Hein, Suke ? Les d'agons y sont v'ais ? »

Il n'écoute pas la réponse du maître du clan Aizen, préférant passer sur la prunelle de ses yeux, ses deux fils. L'échange entre Théodore et Hinamori est étrange. Le babil du bébé contre les sourires de la jeune baby-sitter. Et puis, il y a Gabriel et cette expression rieuse qui ne le quitte plus depuis un moment. Son fils renaît et ça le soulage de le constater. La présence de Nel y est pour beaucoup. Les deux petits se sont sacrément attachés l'un à l'autre, et c'est une bonne chose. Il redoute plus que tout de laisser Gabriel être élevé par un autre adulte que lui. Déjà, ses deux fils ont perdu leur mère, alors si en plus, lui s'éloigne, ainsi que leurs autres repères, ils risquent tous de devenir des étrangers. Ses parents leur ont bien trop manqué, à lui, Ichigo et Orihime, pour qu'il fasse subir ça à ses deux enfants.

A ce stade de ses pensées, la voiture vient de ralentir et tourner à gauche. Le crissement des pneus sur des graviers et la vitesse minimaliste lui font dire qu'ils sont arrivés. Le retour au bercail, là où lui et les jumeaux sont nés et ont vécus les premières années de leur vie. Le véhicule s'immobile. Après quelques claquements de portières, celle à l'opposé de son point d'appui s'ouvre. Sosûke en descend le premier. Les deux petits se précipitent à sa suite, Nel rejoignant son père qui vient de sortir de l'autre limousine. Gabriel ne s'éloigne pas et il jette un œil vers l'intérieur, dans sa direction.

\- « Tu viens papa ? »

Shûhei prend une grande inspiration et répond à son fils avec un sourire : « Oui, mon cœur, je viens. »

Ça y est, il est sorti. Il lève la tête vers le grand bâtiment, identique à son souvenir. Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu courir à travers ses longs couloirs, descendant à toute vitesse les escaliers, angoissant Masaki sous les cris d'encouragement d'Isshin ! Masaki a toujours honni cette grande bâtisse où elle ne sait jamais sentie à l'aise, raison qui l'en a rapidement éloignée. Trop de pièces, trop de personnel à vous épier du matin au soir. Alors qu'il entend à nouveau son cadet dans son dos, il sent une petite main se glisser dans la sienne, et une présence près de lui. Trop près… Sosûke.

\- « Si c'est trop difficile de revenir ici, nous pouvons toujours… »

\- « NON ! »

Alerté par le cri, Ichigo et Orihime s'approchent, le premier en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Ça va, Shû ? »

\- « Oui, oui, ça va. Juste des souvenirs qui remontent… cette maison… maman en train de crier qu'on ne doit pas… »

\- «… courir si vite dans l'escalier ! », font en chœur les trois Shiba, avant d'éclater de rire.

Si Grimmjow a la bonne idée de sourire face à ce rappel à l'enfance, Sosûke se sent brusquement sur la touche, comme si un simple sourire l'excluait de la vie de son compagnon. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui souffle qu'il réagit de façon exagérée. C'est plus fort que lui, il aimerait être la source de tous les sourires, de tous les instants de bonheur que Shûhei expérimente. Aizen n'est pas homme à perdre le contrôle. Tant pis si au passage, il risque de tuer l'ambiance.

\- « Nous sommes attendus, il me semble. »

Le rappel à l'ordre est suffisamment sec pour que pas une personne n'ose émettre une protestation. Sauf Théodore qui reprend son joyeux babillage.

Heureusement Kûkaku surgit de la grande entrée, sauvant une situation qui devenait tendue. Elle accourt vers eux et commence à enlacer sa nièce, ses neveux, Gabriel qu'elle complimente pour sa tenue parfaite, faisant rougir les joues du petit garçon. Puis, elle prend d'autorité le bébé des bras d'Hinamori qui la laisse faire.

\- « Allez, allez, entrons, il ne fait pas chaud dehors. » Elle repart d'un pas vif et lorsqu'elle commence à gravir les marches, elle se met à parler à leur hôte qui vient à son tour de faire son apparition « Regarde, Shinji, c'est Théodore qui nous rend visite. Regarde, c'est tonton Shinji ! Tu vas voir, il est un peu ronchon mais il est quand même gentil. »

Sans le regarder, la brune passe devant le blond qui la tue du regard, et se recompose bien vite car Sosûke le salue à son tour.

\- « Bonsoir Shinji. »

\- « Sosûke, Grimmjow. » Il se tourne vers ses trois neveux. « Bonjour à tous et soyez de nouveau bienvenus chez vous. »

\- « Papa, pou'quoi tonton Siji, y dit que c'est chez nous ? »

Shûhei s'agenouille devant son fils et commence à lui expliquer qu'il a vécu quelques temps ici, avec Ichi et Hime et leur papa et leur maman. Le petit écoute avec avidité le monologue avant de décréter avec une détermination sans faille : « Moi veut voi' la maison ! »

\- « Eh bien, allons-y. Passe devant, gamin, ta tante va te faire un plaisir de te faire visiter », ironise Shinji.

Tout le monde pénètre enfin dans cet antre où la porte franchie, l'esprit de trois jeunes adultes se confronte aux images du passé, et notamment à trois bambins aux rires incontrôlables, une belle femme rousse et un grand brun costaud à l'expression à mi-chemin entre le benêt et le macho.

* * *

\- « Maître Stark, la voiture de monsieur Yamamoto vient d'arriver », annonce le majordome.

Occupé à lire des dossiers, l'homme aux cheveux châtains relève la tête, imité par sa femme, vautrée jusque-là en travers d'une bergère en train de feuilleter un magazine. Dans le dos du domestique, Soi Fong et Tôshirô Hitsugaya sont déjà présents, alertés par les gardes postés au portail du manoir.

\- « C'était prévu ? », demande Yoruichi sans pour autant bouger de sa position, que le vieux précisément jugerait indigne d'une femme de son rang.

Son mari fait non de la tête et fronce les sourcils, mettant encore plus en alerte les occupants de la pièce. Le majordome est reparti vaquer à ses occupations, dont celle de recevoir comme il se doit, l'invité inattendu. Les visites du vieux ne présagent jamais rien de bon, encore moins lorsqu'elles sont comme celle-ci non prévues.

La belle métisse lâche un long soupir, et daigne enfin de redresser. « Il veut quoi encore ce vieux rabat-joie ? »

\- « Nous n'allons pas tarder à le savoir, ma douce. »

Coyote Stark vient se positionner près du manteau de la cheminée, à proximité du fauteuil où la douce en question s'est assise normalement. C'est ainsi que les trouve Yamamoto lorsqu'il pénètre dans le bureau qui sert aussi de bibliothèque. Dès qu'il a franchi le seuil de la porte, il se fige en une posture droite, les yeux plissés et les deux mains appuyées sur le bâton sculpté qui lui sert de canne. Il s'imagine que cette position impressionne tous ceux qui lui font face. Une erreur. Ce geste maintes et maintes fois utilisé est devenu un sujet de railleries au sein du clan. S'il savait, le pauvre vieux !

\- « Maître Yamamoto », Coyote se contente d'incliner légèrement la tête.

\- « Bonjour mon cher Yamamoto. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? », lance joyeusement Yoruichi en relevant à peine les yeux de son magazine.

La brune adore par-dessus tout jouer les rebelles et à ce jeu, elle est doué. Après tout, elle a fait tourner en bourrique son paternel qui était aussi coincé que Yamamoto.

Ce dernier ne bouge pas d'un iota, mais garde son regard fermement vissé sur la femme qui ose ne pas lui montrer la déférence auquel il estime avoir droit. Vaincu par cet esprit dissident, il tente d'un regard de faire plier l'époux. Coyote Stark soutient le regard, nullement décidé à faire des remontrances à son épouse. Il a toujours trouvé le canapé très peu confortable, et ne tient pas à y faire un séjour ces prochaines nuits.

\- « Que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? », demande-t-il à son invité.

Détourner l'attention, voilà une stratégie qui a fait ses preuves par le passé, mais qui n'a pas l'effet escompté ici, puisque Yamamoto reste de marbre. Yoruichi relève la tête et le regarde en affichant un de ses plus beaux sourires. Ce n'est pas difficile tellement elle s'amuse de voir l'air constipé du vieux.

\- « Eh bien, monsieur Yamamoto, le but de votre visite, quel est-il ? », fait-elle en prenant son temps de prononcer chaque mot comme si elle parlait à un enfant… ou en l'occurrence, à un vieux sourd comme un pot.

\- « Soi Fong, fais-nous apporter du thé », intervient Coyote pour faire baisser la tension et aussi parce que ce duel silencieux commence à l'exaspérer. « Maître Yamamoto, je vous en prie prenez un siège. »

Certain de ne rien soutirer de ces deux misérables, le vieux s'exécute. De toute façon, il veut aborder un sujet en particulier et obtenir l'appui du clan Shiôhin. Autant ne pas s'arrêter sur le manque de savoir-vivre de la petite-fille de son ami Yasutoshi.

Le majordome refait son apparition. Il dépose un plateau chargé d'un service en porcelaine coûteux sur la table disposée entre le fauteuil de Yoruichi et le canapé où il s'est royalement installé pile au milieu, obligeant Coyote à prendre place dans le deuxième fauteuil. Le majordome s'incline et quitte la pièce. Pendant que Yoruichi fait le service, Tôshirô va s'appuyer près de l'une des étagères, pendant que Soi Fong reste en position de garde à gauche de la porte. A droite de la porte, Iba Tetsuzaemon se tient les bras croisés, le regard caché par ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Chojirô Sasabike, en tant que bras droit de Yamamoto ou plutôt en bon chien de garde, reste debout derrière le canapé.

\- « Je viens m'entretenir d'un sujet de la plus grande importance, et qui concerne les enfants Shiba. »

Yoruichi échange un regard avec son mari, et elle fait bien puisque celui-ci lui intime l'ordre de se taire. Elle s'exécute et ne dit mot. Etre rebelle est une chose, mettre son mari et son clan dans la difficulté, s'apparenterait à un sabordage.

\- « Je ne comprends pas très bien. Il me semble que nous avons _tous_ déjà pris une décision à leur sujet. »

Le rappel de la fameuse réunion ne fait qu'agacer un peu plus Yamamoto. Il la considère comme un échec cuisant et ce n'est guère le moment de le lui jeter en pleine figure.

\- « De nouvelles informations viennent corroborer mes craintes quant à ces décisions, Coyote. Les enfants Shiba sont redevenus des pupilles de ce clan, et en tant que tels, ils se doivent de respecter les us qui sont les nôtres depuis le commencement du clan. Des règles, ma chère », il rive son regard plissé sur Yoruichi, « que votre grand-père respectait à la lettre. »

\- « J'en conviens, maître Yamamoto. Des règles vieilles d'au moins quarante ans », répond la femme avant de baisser un regard amusé dans sa tasse de thé dont elle avale une gorgée.

\- « Vieilles ou pas, elles sont le fondement du clan et s'appliquent à chacun de ses membres. Comme je disais, il est de notre devoir de faire revenir dans le droit chemin ses enfants trop longtemps laissés livrés à eux-mêmes. »

\- « De jeunes adultes, vous voulez dire ? » Le vieux prend une grande inspiration, fixant un regard méchant sur Yoruichi qui vient encore de l'ouvrir. _Ouh la, la, la moutarde monte au nez de Papi Yama !_ « Oui, c'est vrai, vous en parlez comme s'ils étaient encore tous mineurs, voire même des bambins ! »

\- « L'âge n'a pas sa place dans cette histoire ! », se met à tonner le vieux, avant de détourner son attention de cette contrariante bonne femme, pour revenir sur le seul sujet digne d'intérêt. « Mes deux petits-fils semblent s'être laissés embobinés par Shinji Hirako et par Byakuya Kuchiki, qui j'en suis certain, est tombé sous le charme de cette Orihime. »

L'air de dégoût qu'affiche le vieux en crachant littéralement le prénom interpelle tous les occupants de la pièce. Il est clair pour tous que Yamamoto ne porte pas dans son cœur la seule fille d'Isshin.

 _Pourquoi une réaction aussi extrême ?,_ se demande Coyote. _Cette jeune fille est parfaite en bien des points. Jolie, bien élevée, certes pas selon les normes du clan… quoique entre Yoruichi, Kûkaku et Matsumoto, les normes du clan peuvent bien aller se faire voir..._

\- « N'est-ce pas une bonne chose que Byakuya ait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied ? »

\- « Ouais, que le petit Byakuya se fasse passer la corde au cou est une très bonne chose ! », renchérit Yoruichi en éclatant de rire. « Cette petite rousse va nous le décoincer ! »

\- « Yoruichi, s'il te plaît ! »

Cette gentille réprimande, Stark ne peut l'éviter, faute de quoi son invité risque bien d'exploser.

\- « Monsieur, j'avoue ne pas bien comprendre, surtout la partie où Sosûke et Grimmjow se seraient faits embobinés. Je ne crois pas un instant que l'un comme l'autre puissent un jour faire quelque chose contre leur gré. D'ailleurs, je suis persuadé que celui qui les embobinera n'est pas né. »

La tournure de la conversation ne prend décidément pas le sens que Yamamoto voulait lui donner, exacerbant encore plus son énervement latent.

\- « Comment vous pouvez croire que mes petits-fils se sont de leur plein gré engagés à soutenir un projet de reprise d'un restaurant ? Ce projet n'a pas été validé par le conseil ! »

 _Cette fois, il pète les plombs ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour !,_ s'extasie Yoruichi dans sa tête.

Pourtant, elle a raison. Le teint du vieux vient de virer au rougeaud et les mains crispées sur sa canne montrent à quel point il se retient de l'asséner sur la tête de ces deux imbéciles qui refusent d'aller dans son sens.

\- « De quoi parlons-nous exactement ? », demande le maître des lieux pour calmer cette entrevue qui commence sérieusement à lui déplaire.

\- « Ils ont décidé d'investir dans un restaurant gastronomique dont le chef et propriétaire est décédé il y a quelques mois. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Pour que les Shiba puissent le gérer, vous vous rendez compte ! C'est une atteinte à nos règles, et contraire aux décisions que vous avez soutenues, je vous rappelle ! »

\- « L'investissement engage le clan ? »

Interloqué, le vieux se tourne vers Stark, les yeux à moitié écarquillés. « Comment ça ? »

\- « Eh bien, je veux savoir s'il s'agit d'un projet personnel ou d'une nouvelle orientation impliquant le clan. Dois-je vous rappeler, monsieur, que le clan n'intervient pas dans les investissements personnels à partir du moment où ils ont validés expressément par le chef du clan concerné. En l'occurrence, celui-ci est un rapprochement entre trois clans, comme il en existe bien d'autres. »

\- « Nul besoin de me rappeler ces règles ! Je les connais parfaitement ! Elles ne courent pas dans ce qui nous occupe. »

\- « En quoi serait-ce différent ? Car il s'agit bien d'un projet personnel… »

\- « IL SUFFIT ! Ces enfants doivent être contrôlés ! »

\- « Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je vous prierai de baisser d'un ton ! », fait la voix dangereusement basse de Stark.

Immédiatement, les autres protagonistes de la scène se tendent, tandis que Yamamoto se calme aussitôt. Il comprend trop tard qu'il vient de dépasser les limites de la bienséance, et surtout que Stark est dans son droit de le rappeler à l'ordre devant une audience qu'il aurait souhaité la plus petite possible.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que vous espériez en venant ici, mais sachez que je n'interviendrais pas dans une affaire privée, même si cela vous déplaît ! Quant à Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime Shiba, dois-je vous rappeler que leur sort ne vous concerne pas. Je ne saurai trop vous suggérer d'avoir une conversation avec vos petits-fils. »

\- « Bien, je vais prendre congé. »

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, le vieux et sa suite sont déjà dehors. Les membres du clan se regardent, l'esprit en ébullition. Le silence s'instaure, sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le brise. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Yoruichi n'y tienne plus.

\- « Il vient de se passer quoi là ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aime pas ça », lui répond son mari.

* * *

La visite n'a finalement pas eu lieu. Déjà parce que Kûkaku ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Après avoir reproché à Shinji de vouloir bousiller sa réception qu'elle a suée sang et eau pour qu'elle soit en tout point parfaite, elle a traîné son monde vers la salle à manger où, au bout du compte, tout s'est joué. La présence de Kensei a fait oublier à Gabriel son envie de découvrir l'endroit où son papa avait vécu et le super grand escalier où il courrait comme un fou.

Pendant que Kûkaku file vers les cuisines, le petit fonce comme une fusée sur le grand baraqué, qui le réceptionne et s'amuse à le faire tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête, comme il en avait pris l'habitude en France. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, les salutations s'éternisent et logiquement, tous repèrent rapidement la marque sur la pommette de l'argenté, ainsi que le collier autour de son cou. Surtout, le petit Gabriel.

\- « Tonton Kensei, t'as quoi su' la joue ? Toi aussi, on t'a tué comme tonton Kisuke ? »

Kensei regarde avec affolement tout autour de lui et ne rencontre parmi les Shiba que des visages effarés. Un effarement d'entendre un aussi jeune enfant parler de la mort aussi aisément, alors que les secondes défilent et que Kensei reste persuadé que son ami est décédé. Ses yeux écarquillés retiennent enfin l'attention d'une bonne âme qui le rassure aussitôt.

\- « Urahara est bel et bien en vie », déclare Aizen en levant les yeux au plafond. Il croit bon d'ajouter en guise d'explication « C'est juste un malentendu », ce qui lui vaut un regard acéré de la part de Shûhei.

\- « Enfin Gabriel, tonton Kisuke n'est pas mort », fait Ichigo. « Tu l'as vu comme nous hier. »

\- « Oui, mais le g'and monsieur a voulu tué tonton Kisuke, c'est Yachi'u qui l'a dit. »

Pendant qu'Ichigo et Orihime tentent de faire avaler au gamin une explication plausible à ce qu'il a entendu, le duel visuel entre Shûhei et Sosûke est à son comble, sous l'œil expert de Shinji et de Grimmjow qui se gardent bien d'intervenir et d'un Kensei fasciné par la détermination de celui qu'il considère comme son fils ainé.

\- « Un problème, Shûhei ? », finit par lâcher sur un ton nonchalant de Sosûke.

Oubliant où il se trouve et à qui il s'adresse, Shûhei se rapproche de Sosûke jusqu'à se ternir à trente centimètres face à son visage, au plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

\- « Le problème, c'est que mon fils de trois ans parle de la mort comme du beau temps. Le problème, c'est que lorsqu'il revoit enfin les deux personnes qu'il considère comme des oncles, ils sont tous les deux blessés. »

\- « Kensei Muguruma et Kisuke Urahara ne sont pas à ma charge. Je n'y suis pour rien si… »

\- « Comme c'est pratique », lance le brun sur un ton railleur. « Très bien, admettons que j'accepte cette justification, mon fils est bien à ta charge, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Shûhei, ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir ce genre de conversation. »

Un nouveau duel s'instaure entre les deux hommes. Kensei est sur le point d'intervenir mais Shinji ne lui en laisse pas le temps. Il vient poser sa main sur son bras, et lui fait non de la tête. À deux pas d'eux, Grimmjow procède de même avec Ichigo. La situation est à l'extrême et comme bien souvent, il suffit d'un enfant pour apaiser toute velléité belliqueuse.

\- « Papa ?... PAPA ? »

Shûhei tourne la tête et la baisse sur son fils.

\- « C'est v'ai que tonton Kisuke, y est tombé dans l'escalier chez le papa de Yachi'u ? »

Son père regarde Ichigo qui lui répond d'un haussement d'épaule, lui signifiant que lui et sa jumelle n'ont rien trouvé de mieux.

\- « Oui, mon cœur. C'était un accident tout bête. »

\- « D'acco ! », décrète le petit avant de replonger tout le monde dans l'embarras. « Et tonton Kensei, il est tombé dans l'escalier aussi ? »

\- « Non. » Kensei refuse de continuer à abuser de la crédulité de Gabriel. Il a toujours inculqué à _ses_ enfants de ne jamais mentir, et ce quoiqu'il arrive. Il s'agenouille et fait signe au petit de s'approcher de lui. « Tu vois, Gabriel, hier, j'ai revu un très, très bon ami à moi. Et il se trouve qu'il était très en colère contre moi. »

\- « Pou'quoi ? »

\- « Parce que quand j'ai quitté le japon il y a très longtemps, je l'ai oublié ici. Lui, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était d'être avec moi. »

\- « Il était t'iste ? »

\- « Oui, il s'est senti trahi et c'est pour ça qu'il était très fâché contre moi. Alors quand il m'a revu, il m'a donné un coup sur la joue. Mais toi, tu ne le fais pas, hein ? »

\- « P'omis, tonton Kensei. »

Sur cette touche solennelle, la tempête prénommée Kûkaku surgit dans la salle à manger, en brassant l'air de ses bras.

\- « Mais vous faites quoi plantés là ! Le dîner va être froid ! Allez, allez tout le monde à table ! »

* * *

S'il est bien un aspect du caractère de Genryusai Yamamoto, c'est la ténacité. Ou l'entêtement, diront ses détracteurs. Directement après sa visite infructueuse au clan Shiôhin, sa voiture vient de passer le portail du manoir des Kyôraku. Il est décidé à mener cet entretien sans se laisser dépasser, et va exiger une rencontre entre chef. Rien ne pourra le détourner de son objectif.

Lorsqu'il passe la porte d'entrée, Matsumoto Kyôraku lui fait un signe de tête avant de lui tourner le dos et disparaître par une porte.

 _Aucun respect, ces satanées bonnes femmes !,_ fait le vieux en suivant Lisa Yadômaru qui le conduit dans le bureau où un Shunsui l'attend derrière son grand bureau.

Le chef du clan Kyôraku est quelque peu embêté par l'attitude de Yamamoto. Ces derniers temps, les manipulations, oui il ose enfin employer ce mot, l'inquiètent vraiment. Il lui a donc semblé judicieux de conférer à cette rencontre inopinée un semblant de gravité. Un mot qui ne lui sied guère en temps normal.

\- « Ah Shunsui, heureux que tu veuilles bien me recevoir. »

' _En même temps, est-ce que j'avais le choix ?',_ songe l'autre homme.

\- « C'est toujours un plaisir de vous recevoir chez moi, maître Yama. Veuillez-vous asseoir, je vais demander à ce que l'on apporte un peu de thé… »

\- « Non, non, pas pour moi », fait le barbu en levant la main.

\- « Du saké, peut-être ? »

Le regard torve de Yamamoto amène Shunsui à penser que ses bonnes résolutions sont en train de partir en cacahuètes. Il est vrai que le vieux bougre est un adepte de la cuisine saine et il abhorre tous les vices. Lui proposer de l'alcool frise donc la boulette. Dommage parce que Shunsui, il aime le saké, presque autant que sa Matsumoto et deux fois en plus. Traduction dans la tête de monsieur Kyôraku : il aime le saké presque autant qu'il aime Matsumoto et il aime le saké presqu'autant que Matsumoto aime le saké. Quand on vous dit que ces deux-là se sont bien trouvés !

\- « Je viens te parler de choses graves. »

\- « Allons bon ! »

\- « Plaît-il ? »

\- « Je disais que rien ne peut être grave à ce point ? » L'expression blême que lui renvoie le vieux est claire : il fait encore fausse route. « Je vous écoute. »

Au moins, en le laissant parler, il est sûr de ne pas commettre d'impair. Il s'évertue alors à écouter le vieux et dès qu'il a prononcé le nom de Shiba, plus besoin de se forcer. Sa concentration est revenue et il est à l'affût. Tout ce qui touche à ces petits le préoccupe et d'entendre le vieux vouloir contrecarrer les plans d'avenir qui s'offrent à eux, ne lui plaît pas. En revanche, il est ravi de savoir que ces jeunes gens ne seront pas cantonnés à des rôles qui ne leur conviennent pas. Lorsque Yamamoto en a fini avec ses élucubrations, Shunsui croise les doigts devant sa bouche et semble chercher les mots qui ne froisseront pas le vieux.

\- « Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, ce restaurant. »

\- « Pardon ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, les yeux ridés de Yamamoto s'ouvrent en grand. Shunsui en profite pour donner sa façon de penser, comme une sorte de test pour savoir ce que son vis-à-vis a dans la tête.

\- « Oui. Ils ont vécu loin d'ici et ne sont pas habitués à vivre selon les règles du clan. Cette liberté qu'ils possèdent est un atout dont il faut profiter. Je trouve cela très rafraîchissant. »

\- « Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit Shunsui ? Ne vois-tu pas à quel point c'est dangereux que nous les laissions faire ce qu'ils veulent ? Comment vont réagir les autres quand ils sauront que tout un chacun peut se soustraire au clan ? Nous devons montrer l'exemple ! »

\- « C'est là où nos avis divergent. Autant je suis enclin à vous suivre pour ce qui est de certaines de nos traditions, autant je pense qu'enfermer les gens dans des carcans ne fait que générer des serviles, incapables d'autonomie. »

\- « Autonomie ? L'autonomie et la liberté n'ont pas leur place au sein du clan ! », tempête le vieux en frappant le sol de son bâton. « Ces enfants doivent être recadrés, et j'attends de toi un soutien… »

\- « Que je ne peux vous promettre. Vous m'avez bien dit que trois chefs de famille, en plus de Grimmjow, avaient volontairement décidé d'investir. En quoi cela concerne-t-il le clan Kyôraku ? Vous parlez de respecter les règles et les traditions, or ce que vous me demandez va à l'encontre de tous ces principes ! »

Une fois encore, Yamamoto ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'entrevue lui échappe. D'ailleurs, il commence à se demander si les chefs de clan ne sont pas tous devenus de vulgaires bonnes femmes. S'il était honnête avec lui-même et ses règles dont il se fait le pourfendeur, il reconnaîtrait que Kyôraku, tout comme Stark, ont raison et qu'ils ont dans cette affaire les pieds et les poings liés.

Pourtant, il refuse de laisser passer cela, car s'il le fait, tout sera anéanti. Tout ce qu'il a construit, tout ce qu'il a fait n'auront servi à rien.

\- « Je te demande de m'aider à mettre du plomb dans la tête de Sosûke, de Grimmjow et de Byakuya. Pour Hirako, lorsqu'il sera isolé, il sera quantité négligeable. »

Le mépris non dissimulé pour le chef du clan Shiba est plus que ce que Shunsui peut supporter. Il sait que Yamamoto n'a jamais accepté que Shinji devienne un chef de clan, parce qu'il le considère comme un bâtard, même s'il est le bâtard de Jimon Shiba et que lui-même a donné à son fils adoptif ce qui revenait par le droit du sang à Grimmjow.

\- « Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Que Grimmjow ait parfois besoin qu'on lui mette les points sur les i, je peux l'accepter, mais on parle de Sosûke et de Byakuya ! Deux hommes qui ont un sang-froid à toute épreuve et la tête bien ancrée sur les épaules. Comment pouvez-vous croire que ces deux-là l'aient perdu au point de faire n'importe quoi ! »

\- « Ils ne m'écoutent plus ! »

\- « Ils vivent leur vie, maître Yamamoto. Ils ont rencontrés des jeunes gens avec qui ils vont faire leur vie, je ne vois rien de répréhensible ou de potentiellement dangereux là-dedans. »

\- « C'est une femme qu'il faut à Sosûke, pas un père de famille irresponsable. Quant à Grimmjow, il a pris le fiancé de Rukia Kuchiki, cet insolent petit pédé, permettant à cette gourgandine de rentrer dans la famille Kuchiki ! »

\- « Non mais vous vous entendez ! Vous venez d'insulter les trois héritiers d'Isshin, dont l'un d'entre eux est mon filleul, l'auriez-vous oublié ? », regimbe Shunsui en tapant de ses deux mains sur son bureau. « A moi, Shûhei m'a fait l'effet d'un père formidable, » le vieux a les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, « car oui, je l'ai vu interagir avec ses deux petits. Ichigo semble être intelligent et c'est vrai, il a du caractère. Mais rappelez-vous qu'Isshin en avait aussi, tout comme Ganju et Kaien ! Quant à la jeune Orihime, comment osez-vous la traiter ainsi ! Elle vaut toutes les Rukia Kuchiki de la terre ! »

\- « Tu viens d'insulter la petite-fille de mon ami Ginrei… »

\- « Eh bien grand bien lui fasse à cette pimbêche ! Tout le monde dans le clan pense comme moi. Cette fille est une emmerdeuse et je ne comprends pas que vous la défendiez alors même que vous insultez son frère, vous savez le petit-fils de votre ami Ginrei. »

La conversation s'est transformé en un combat verbal dont le ton fait rapidement rappliquer les lieutenants des deux hommes dans la pièce.

\- « Monsieur ? », demande Lisa.

\- « Laisse-nous, Lisa. Maître Yamamoto et moi exprimons simplement nos divergences d'opinion. »

La femme hoche la tête puis sort. Chojirô Sasabike reste dans l'embrasure de la porte jusqu'à ce que le vieux le congédie d'un geste de la main, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

De nouveaux seuls, les deux hommes se jaugent comme deux adversaires. Trop de choses ont été dites dans l'intimité de ce bureau pour qu'il n'en soit pas autrement.

\- « Dois-je comprendre que je n'aurais pas ton approbation lors de la prochaine réunion du clan ? »

\- « Bon sang, vous voulez quoi à la fin, déclencher une guerre entre les familles ? Car c'est ce qui arrivera si vous tenez ce genre de discours devant Sosûke, Byakuya ou Grimmjow. Vous trouvez ma réaction déplaisante au mieux, virulente au pire. Attendez de voir celles qu'auront ces hommes lorsque vous insulterez leurs prétendants ! »

\- « Prétendant ? Guère plus que des passades ! », renifle sur un ton dédaigneux Yamamoto.

\- « Tomber amoureux n'est pas une mauvaise chose, et l'amour n'est pas une maladie ou une tare. C'est quelque chose qui apporte du réconfort et tellement de bien. Et puis, si ce sont comme vous le prétendez des passades, pourquoi leur donner autant d'importance ? »

Là, Yamamoto sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire cette remarque désobligeante, puisqu'elle vient de se retourner contre lui. Insinuer que ces foutus Shiba n'ont pas d'importance aux yeux de Kuchiki et de ses deux petits-fils, tout en insistant sur le fait qu'ils se font mener à la baguette, n'a pas vraiment de sens. Conscient de s'être fait piéger bêtement, il réfléchit à une autre approche, tandis qu'un silence inconfortable s'installe entre eux.

A bout d'arguments, le vieux finit par se lever. « Je ne vais pas t'importuner davantage, Shunsui. Nous nous retrouverons à la prochaine réunion. »

Shunsui se contente d'un signe de tête, et remonté comme il est, il en oublie la politesse en restant assis derrière son bureau, sans raccompagner au moins jusqu'à la porte son invité et supérieur.

Cinq bonnes minutes après que la voiture du chef du clan ShiYaK se soit éloignée, Matsumoto entre comme une furie dans le bureau de son mari. Inquiétée par les voix des deux hommes, elle a passé son temps à ronger son frein dans le couloir près de la cuisine, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qui se disait. La présence de Chojirô Sasabike l'a en effet empêché de se dégoter un endroit plus favorable.

\- « Alors c'est grave ? »

Shunsui sort de ses pensées et redresse la tête. Le bonheur de voir près de la porte ses deux lieutenantes et son ami de toujours, Jûshiro Ukitake, est sans pareil. Et que dire de la présence de sa rousse explosive, les mains sur les hanches, dressée devant lui et pendue à ses lèvres ?

\- « Bah Shunsui, tu nous craches le morceau ou quoi ? »

\- « C'est à propos des enfants Shiba. Il a eu vent d'un projet les concernant. Shinji, Sosûke, Byakuya et Grimmjow ont décidé d'investir dans un restaurant pour que les gamins puissent y travailler. »

\- « Oh, comme c'est prévenant de leur part ! », s'exclame une version exagérément trop candide de sa femme. La vraie Matsumoto finit par revenir au triple galop. « Et ça lui pose un problème au vieux schnock, c'est ça ? »

\- « C'est pire que ça, ma colombe », répond l'homme sur un ton sombre et à peine audible.

Stupéfaite par la mine contrariée de Shunsui, la rousse demande de l'aide derrière elle et Jûshiro s'approche du bureau.

\- « Que s'est-il passé, Shunsui ? »

Le susnommé prend une grande inspiration. « Si vous saviez comment ils parlent d'eux… »

\- « Eux ? Sosûke, Grimmjow et le coincé du cul, tu veux dire ? »

\- « Non, Matsumoto, je pense que Shunsui fait allusion aux enfants Shiba, c'est bien ça. »

Le brun hoche la tête, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, en train de refaire le film de l'entretien.

\- « A ses yeux, Shûhei est un irresponsable, Ichigo un petit pédé insolent et Orihime, la pauvrette, une gourgandine qui a mis la main sur Byakuya. »

\- « Une gourgandine, non mais personne ne dit plus ces mots-là ! Quand je vous dis qu'il chapeaute le vieux. Et puis, franchement c'est quand même le coincé du cul qui a fait son marché pendant cette réunion, pas le contraire ! Orihime est une chouette fille, pas comme la sœur du coincé du cul, la nonne bêcheuse. Quoique nonne, on ne sait pas. Si ça trouve, elle cache bien son jeu la Rukia ! Cette pauvresse… »

Jûshiro observe d'un œil amusé Matsumoto délirer, les mains sur les hanches, prenant les uns et les autres à témoin. A n'en pas douter, son meilleur ami s'est trouvé une compagne haute en couleurs.

\- « Figure-toi qu'il a eu le culot de m'accuser d'insulter la petite-fille de Ginrei ! »

\- « La salooope ! Si ça se trouve, le vieux se la tape ! »

Alors que cette fois, Lisa et Jûshiro ne peuvent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, Shunsui fait une grimace.

\- « Bon sang, Matsumoto, évite ce genre d'images mentales. »

\- « Quoi ! C'est plausible ! »

\- « Je ne crois pas, Matsumoto », contredit gentiment Jûshiro. « Rukia est bien trop respectueuse des obligations de son rang pour ne pas être vierge à sa nuit de noce. »

\- « Ouais, bah à force, ça lui est monté au ciboulot à la donzelle. L'absence de sexe je veux dire », ajoute la rousse en voyant l'air d'incompréhension sur le visage des deux femmes et des deux hommes. « Regardez, moi et Shunsui, c'est trois à quatre fois par semaine au moins ! »

\- « Matsumoto ! C'est notre vie privée et ça n'a rien à voir avec Rukia. »

\- « T'a raison, mon loup. Même si un jour, elle se dégote un mec assez fou pour vouloir lui bouffer sa petite fleur, cette pétasse ne connaîtra jamais le nirvana qu'on atteint toi et moi à chacune de nos… »

\- « C'est quoi le nirvana, maman ? »

Les jumeaux se tiennent à la porte restée ouverte. Shunsui envoie un regard assassin à ses deux lieutenants qui ont omis de fermer la porte.

\- « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là vous deux ? Vous n'avez pas de devoir ? »

\- « On les a fait avec toi tout à l'heure et puis, c'est l'heure du goûter et tu as promis de nous le faire. »

\- « J'ai promis, j'ai promis, oui, oui, c'est vrai ! », s'écrie Matsumoto en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. « Je dois tout faire moi dans cette maison, c'est quand même pas croyable ! »

Sur ce nouvel acte d'une tragédie bien huilée, l'épouse incomprise pousse les deux rejetons hors du bureau, suivie de près par les deux lieutenantes. Restés seuls, les deux amis restent silencieux. Jûshiro se doute qu'il y a plus. Il a raison quand quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme lâche du bout des lèvres.

\- « Les insultes, c'était dur à entendre, mais c'est cette haine qui transpirait dans chacune de ses paroles. Il hait les Shiba, Jûshiro. »

\- « Tu n'exagères pas ? Tu sais comment est Yamamoto… »

\- « Non, pas cette fois. Il hait les Shiba et je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi. »

* * *

 **Merci pour les reviews et une bonne année à toutes et à tous. La mienne commence moyennement avec un rhume carabiné et un nez en forme de patate !**


	14. Le nouveau venu

**Chapitre 14 :** Le nouveau venu

* * *

Tous ont rejoint le salon pour prendre le café. Théodore dort dans les bras de son père qui refuse de le laisser aux bons soins d'Hinamori. Il n'a rien contre la jeune femme, mais de temps en temps, il veut pouvoir remplir son rôle de père, même par des gestes aussi simples. La petite brune l'a très bien compris, à l'instar de son patron qui aurait aimé avoir son compagnon à ses côtés. Et comme une contrariété n'arrive jamais seule, il s'est retrouvé exclu du cercle formé par les trois adultes Shiba et Kensei. Installés sur les deux canapés qui se font face, la seule à être tolérée est Kûkaku, sans doute parce qu'elle est focalisée sur Gabriel et Nel qui sont en train de dessiner sur la petite table placée entre eux.

Résultat, monsieur Aizen se retrouve éloigné de plusieurs mètres, incapable d'entendre leur conversation et obligé de subir celle qui oppose Grimmjow et Shinji.

\- « T'y connais pas grand-chose de toute façon ! »

\- « Parce que toi, tu t'y connais peut-être en gastronomie ? »

\- « Bah, j'aime manger. Un bon repas avec un bon vin, ça me connaît ».

\- « Pitié ! Tu compares le fait de se remplir la panse avec un plat gastronomique. Ce que tu privilégies, toi, c'est la quantité. Des pâtes pour tes jolis muscles. Moi, j'ai besoin de mets délicats pour sublimer mes papilles, pas les trucs consistent que tu ingurgites pour te caler ! »

Les yeux toujours fixés sur Shûhei, Sosûke sourit en sentant le silence s'instaurer entre les deux hommes. Il n'est pas nécessaire pour lui de se retourner pour savoir que les iris turquoise de Grimmjow sont en ce moment rivés sur le blond, et que dans sa tête, il doit être en train de préparer une réponse bien sentie.

\- « Je vais te dire Hirako, faut toujours que tu te la pètes avec tes grands mots, mais ça n'empêche pas que tu n'y connais pas plus que moi en gastronomie », crache Grimmjow en faisant se retourner toutes les têtes.

 _Voilà ça, c'est pour le côté cash du bouffeur de pâtes_ , songe Sosûke, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- « Ceci étant dit, puis-je rappeler à votre seigneurie _blondi_ , que dans notre manoir, nous avons aussi des domestiques, notamment une cuisinière qui excelle dans l'art de concocter des plats aussi sains que succulents. Comprenez, très cher, des plats qui conviennent autant à ma ligne d'athlète qu'à l'épicurien qu'est mon cousin ici présent. Vous comprendrez aisément, mon cher, que vos critiques acerbes et uniquement justifiées par une jalousie déplacée, n'atteignent point la maison Aizen, et votre humble serviteur. »

 _Et voilà Grimmjow à la cour d'Angleterre !,_ pouffe Sosûke dans sa tasse de Darjeeling.

Le silence devient embarrassant. Grimmjow s'est élégamment enfoncé dans son fauteuil en croisant les jambes et en tenant sa tasse de thé le petit doigt en l'air, rivalisant de tenue avec Aizen. En face de lui, Shinji fait une grimace, les joues rouges et l'air ennuyé d'être le point de mire de tout le monde. Ichigo dévisage Grimmjow, d'abord avec la bouche ouverte, ensuite les sourcils froncés, pour enfin opter pour l'amusement face à la nouvelle facette du bleuté.

C'est finalement la voix de l'innocence qui rompt ce moment gênant.

\- « C'est qui blondi papa ? »

\- « C'est tonton Shinji ! », s'exclame Grimmjow en se tapant la cuisse, ne tenant pas plus longtemps la position aristocratique.

Les deux gamins éclatent de rire devant les pitreries du lieutenant d'Aizen, encouragés par les railleries de Kûkaku. Shinji se renfrogne encore plus sous le regard moqueur de Kensei. Décidément, le pauvre blond va de déconvenues en déconfitures.

\- « Il est d'ôle ton papa, Nel. »

\- « Ton tonton Siji, aussi. »

\- « Ouais, Shinji est un vrai bouffon ! », lance Kûkaku.

\- « Donc, cette première journée d'épreuves s'est bien passée ? », reprend Kensei.

\- « C'était génial, Kensei. Si tu voyais ces cuisines ! »

\- « Oh oui, Kensei, elles sont fa-bu-leu-ses », renchérit Orihime.

L'argenté regarde avec bonheur les étincelles dans les yeux des jumeaux. Lui qui s'attendait à les revoir déprimés, il est soulagé. Il les écoute attentivement relater dans les détails leur première journée. Il rit avec eux imaginant la terrible Hiyori, puis se concentre en leur compagnie sur les préparations minutieuses que chacun des deux a dû réaliser. Lorsqu'ils ont terminés, il se tourne vers le brun du groupe.

\- « Et toi Shûhei ? »

Plus en retrait jusqu'à maintenant, l'aîné lui fait un sourire.

\- « Je suis moi aussi sur la sellette. Je dois faire mes preuves en tant que manager et bien évidemment pendant que monsieur et madame », il marque une pause en regardant chacun à leur tour son frère et sa sœur, « officiaient avec leur cuillère et leur casserole, moi je devais gérer… Hiyori, peste de son état. »

\- « C'est vrai que tu es vraiment à plaindre ! », lui fait Orihime en lui tapotant l'épaule d'un air contrit, tandis qu'Ichigo est secoué de rires.

\- « Rigolez, rigolez, mais je vais y arriver et elle filera droit, et vous deux aussi ! »

\- « Oh ? Serait-ce une menace, patron ? », le taquine son rouquin de cadet.

\- « Eh bien, je vois que tout se passe bien pour tout le monde. Et Kisuke, c'était quoi cette histoire ? » Il vient de chuchoter sa question pour ne pas être entendu de Shinji et lance un regard entendu à Kûkaku pour ne pas qu'elle s'en mêle. Plus subtile qu'on ne pourrait le croire, elle se lève et invite les enfants à aller voir les poissons dans le grand aquarium dans le bureau de Shinji, suivi du blond à qui l'association des mots 'enfants' et 'dans mon bureau' donne visiblement des sueurs froides.

Sans tarder, Sosûke s'approche lentement en faisant semblant d'admirer le tableau accroché au-dessus de la cheminé. Grimmjow le suit des yeux en secouant la tête face au manque de discrétion de son supérieur.

\- « Tu t'attends à quoi avec une brute comme Zaraki ? », fait Ichigo, plein de venin dans la voix.

\- « Il dit que ça se passe bien », le coupe Orihime pour calmer le jeu. Elle sait bien qu'Ichigo a du mal à se contenir, particulièrement à proximité d'Aizen.

\- « Il a quand même failli le tuer ! Et pourquoi, hein ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas certain que cela vous concerne Ichigo. »

Aizen ne s'est même pas retourné, sans doute pour marquer un peu plus son effet. Après quelques secondes, il fait face au petit groupe, rejoint par Grimmjow qui a détecté chez son petit roux une envie d'en découdre comme il les aime. Pourtant, ce n'est pas celui-là des Shiba qui rétorque, et pas sur un ton combatif non plus. Non, Shûhei aussi peut jouer finement.

\- « Non, bien sûr que cela ne concerne pas Ichigo », commence-t-il d'une voix douce, les yeux plongés dans ceux d'Aizen. « Dans ton monde, Ichigo n'a pas la parole. Il est un nom parmi tant d'autres, comme Kisuke ou Kensei. Il est là où toi et les vénérables grands seigneurs de ce clan avez décidé de le mettre, et par-dessus tout, il devrait vous en remercier. Seulement tu vois Sosûke, aux yeux d'Ichigo, Kisuke est plus qu'un nom. C'est un proche, un membre de sa famille, une personne sur laquelle il s'est appuyé pour avancer dans la vie, alors même que les tiens vous vouliez le coller dans les pattes d'un pédophile. Tu crois vraiment qu'il serait le jeune homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Moi, je peux te dire que si Kisuke et Kensei n'avaient pas été là, Ichigo serait probablement brisé. Remarque, ainsi il ne te tiendrait pas tête. »

Il jette un œil à Théodore qui vient de bouger dans ses bras, s'évitant le regard probablement incendiaire de son compagnon. Et lorsque la seconde petite troupe fait son entrée, il est sauvé une nouvelle fois, puisque Gabriel arrive en se frottant les yeux, sa petite main dans celle de Kûkaku.

\- « Voilà un petit garçon qui devrait déjà être au dodo », lance-t-il à son fils.

\- « Oh non, papa ! Moi veux ester avec tonton Kensei ! »

\- « Non, Gabriel, on va rentrer, il est déjà très tard. Et puis, tu auras d'autres occasions de revoir Kensei. »

Pendant que l'argenté rassure le bout de choux en lui faisant un câlin, Shûhei se décide à confronter Aizen, mais l'homme a déjà franchi la porte du salon. Il se lève et après un échange avec sa sœur, visiblement inquiète des conséquences que pourrait lui valoir son audace, il lui fait un petit sourire. Les salutations, les promesses de ne pas se quitter de vue faites, ils se répartissent tous dans les véhicules.

* * *

Une fois leurs invités partis, Kûkaku, Shinji et Kensei sont installés au salon.

\- « Bon, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça, non ? », demande joyeusement la seule femme de la bande.

\- « Ouais », lâche Shinji, mitigé.

\- « Roh, ça va. Ils te l'ont pas abîmé ton bureau, faut t'en remettre ! »

Un fin sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de l'argenté. Cette soirée, lui en a dégusté chaque seconde, même les plus tendues. Il est fier de ses gamins, surtout Shûhei. Il connaît les hommes comme Aizen et sait que la confrontation est leur mode de fonctionnement. Si Shûhei ne se rebiffe pas, il perdra son âme dans cette relation, jusqu'à ne plus satisfaire le petit-fils de Yamamoto.

\- « Encore heureux ! »

\- « Tu feras quoi quand tu en auras des enfants ? »

Au bord de la suffocation, Shinji écarquille les yeux, puis gobe un peu l'air à la manière d'un poisson hors de l'eau. La stupeur vient de le frapper. L'idée lui paraît tellement incongrue qu'il en a perdu ses mots, ce dont profite Kûkaku pour lâcher en sortant du salon : « Moi, je t'imagine bien avec une fille. Une petite blonde qui te collera aux basques à longueur de journée. »

Cette fois, la foudre vient de le frapper. Groggy, il peine à se défaire de la vision d'une pissouse aussi collante qu'un pot de glu, en train de le harceler de questions… il frissonne de la tête au pied, reprenant pied face à un Kensei particulièrement diverti.

\- « A ce point-là ? »

\- « De quoi tu parles ? »

\- « La perspective d'être père te fait suer à grosses gouttes », répond l'argenté en redevenant sérieux.

\- « N'importe quoi ! »

Le haussement d'épaules pour se donner une contenance, ou du moins éloigner le regard de son manque de contrôle. Un regard latéral pour ne pas flancher. Des joues légèrement plus roses qu'après un repas bien arrosé. Aucun détail n'échappe à l'œil exercé de Kensei. Shinji est extrêmement mal à l'aise et c'est étrange. Le problème n'est pas tant qu'il perde pied, ça lui est déjà arrivé et il s'en sortait toujours avec une pirouette car c'est un homme avec du répondant. Non, le sujet l'embarrasse vraiment, accroissant encore plus la curiosité de Kensei.

\- « Tu ne t'es pas marié ? »

Kensei ne s'attendait certainement pas à être la cible d'un regard assassin, en posant cette question somme toute logique entre deux anciens amis qui ne se sont pas vus depuis plus d'une décennie.

\- « Fine observation, mon cher Kensei. Tu en as encore beaucoup des questions comme ça ? »

\- « Pas la peine de te fâcher ! Je demandais juste comme ça », fait Kensei en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- « Et toi alors ? Tu n'es pas marié non plus que je sache », le fustige le blond.

\- « Oh moi tu sais, j'avais déjà des enfants à élever et puis, n'oublions pas que je n'étais pas seul. Avec Kisuke, on formait un couple. »

La touche d'humour tombe complètement à plat, puisque Kensei est le seul à ricaner comme un damné. Shinji s'est figé. L'espace d'une seconde, ses yeux trahissent la douleur que provoque en lui cet aveu. Il déglutit et ne peut que murmurer péniblement.

\- « Toi et Kisuke ? Je vois. »

Les rires cessent d'un coup. Kensei cligne des yeux, comme si on l'avait mis KO. Il se dit que Shinji le fait marcher, il ne peut pas être crédule à ce point !

\- « Eh oh, je plaisantais, Shinji ! Non mais tu m'imagines avec ce malade de Kisuke. C'est un obsédé sexuel, un inventeur fou et un manipulateur sans pareil. Sans oublier qu'il est un coureur de jupon invétéré ! »

Bien qu'il soit soulagé, le blond n'en demeure pas moins immature au point d'abord de bouder comme un gosse, puis de réagir de façon infantile.

\- « Ouais, bah le coureur se fait maintenant courser et pas par la gente féminine. Bien fait ! »

\- « Ne dis pas ça. Je plains Kisuke. Lui qui aime tant les femmes, se retrouver avec un mec pareil. Zaraki est l'antithèse de l'androgynie. »

\- « Joli façon de décrire la bête, mais je confirme. Ça doit être le retour du karma ».

Karma, un mot qui touche Kensei, car il lui rappelle que rien n'est acquis dans la vie, et qu'en dépit de toutes les précautions, on se fait parfois rattraper par ce putain de destin. Il songe soudainement à celui terrible de Masaki et les images surgissent instantanément dans sa tête. Son meurtre et surtout ses assassins. Il tourne un visage déformé par la haine vers le blond. Craignant de ne pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte, passant devant un Shinji hébété.

\- « Et toi Shinji, quand crois-tu que le karma reviendra vers toi ? »

L'argenté a déjà passé la porte quand Shinji exprime tout haut son désarroi.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend encore ! »

* * *

Une fois encore, c'est le plus jeune de ses enfants qui sauve la mise de Shûhei. Réveillé par l'installation dans le véhicule, le petit s'accroche comme un désespéré à son père, refusant d'aller avec sa nounou et encore moins dans le siège qui lui est destiné. Occupé à bercer le bébé pour le calmer, il n'a guère le temps de se préoccuper des humeurs de son seigneur, pour reprendre ses propres termes. L'homme est assis dans son coin, dans la même position qu'était Shûhei lors du trajet aller. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées, et Shûhei se garde bien de l'en sortir. La sentence tombera bien assez vite.

L'arrivée au manoir se fait dans le silence. Théodore s'est de nouveau assoupi et Shûhei s'empresse d'aller le coucher pour de bon. Il laisse le soin à Hinamori d'aller préparer Gabriel pour la nuit, après la promesse de passer lui faire un bisou.

Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, il rejoint sa chambre. Enfin, la sienne à lui. Non, la leur. Il pousse un long soupir et entre. L'homme n'est pas dans la pièce, mais il entend du bruit dans la salle de bain. Il commence à se dévêtir et de ce fait, a le dos tourné et la tête prise dans son t-shirt lorsque réapparaît Sosûke.

Toujours ébahi par le tatouage, ce dernier marque un temps d'arrêt. Il aime regarder le corps de son compagnon, c'est un fait indéniable. Cependant, ce soir, il doit recadrer les choses. Il ne tolère pas les envolés d'Ichigo, ce n'est pas pour laisser passer le ton ironique de Shûhei.

Torse nu, le brun se retourne et s'aperçoit qu'il est maté, ce qui le fait rougir comme une jouvencelle. Il ne s'y fera jamais.

\- « Ce soir, tu nous as gratifié d'un beau discours, ou devrais-je dire tu _m'as_ gratifié d'un beau discours. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue ? »

\- « Se taire et subir, c'est ça ? »

\- « Il ne me semble pas que tu subisses grand-chose, Shûhei, si ? Tu vis avec tes enfants dans un endroit que beaucoup envierait, tu vas probablement décrocher un poste que tu n'aurais pas imaginé même dans tes rêves les plus fous et moi, je t'ai promis d'être le plus patient des hommes, et c'est ainsi que tu me remercies ? »

Sosûke s'est approché du brun qui déglutit, pas à l'aise dans cet endroit, et surtout aussi peu vêtu. Pourtant, il ne faut pas qu'il baisse la tête, sinon jamais il ne se fera respecter et sa petite rébellion aura le même effet qu'un pétard mouillé. Alors, il tente le tout pour le tout, et pivote d'un quart de tour. Face à Sosûke, il s'approche et se tient à quelques centimètres de lui.

\- « Tu parles toujours de ce que je te dois, Sosûke. D'un mot, tu t'appropries mon fils. D'un regard, tu décides que je t'appartiens. D'un ordre, tu me dis de me taire et de te laisser décider de tout pour moi. Mais c'est ma vie, celle que mes parents m'ont donnée, et elle est unique. Je n'en n'aurais pas d'autre. »

Le plus âgé et le plus habile des deux ne peut réfuter qu'il est impressionné par la force dégagée par son adversaire d'un soir. Il sait qu'il en coûte à Shûhei de s'affirmer ainsi, de s'exposer presque nu et aussi proche de lui. Autant il a détesté qu'il le fasse devant une audience chez les Shiba, autant il apprécie cela dans l'intimité de leur chambre.

N'y tenant plus, il saisit à deux mains son visage et plaque d'autorité ses lèvres sur la bouche convoitée. L'autre se débat comme il peut, gardant raison de ne pas se battre avec lui, ce qui serait l'ultime affront. Non, il opte pour un repli en reculant. La chance n'est malheureusement plus de côté, puisqu'il chute contre le lit qu'il vient de percuter. L'aubaine est trop tentante pour Sosûke qui vient le surplomber, faisant cette fois paniquer Shûhei.

\- « Attend, Sosûke… »

\- « Non, Shûhei, tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec ton regard de cocker. »

Vexé, le brun fronce les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas de regard de cocker ! »

\- « Bien sûr que si. Ton fils aîné en a d'ailleurs hérité. Mais nous nous égarons. Je veux un baiser, Shûhei. Mais pas n'importe quel baiser. Pas un baiser volé ou forcé… »

\- « C'est pourtant ce que tu viens de faire ! », regimbe le ténébreux.

\- « Shûhei, ma patience a ses limites. Je suis fatigué et je ne doute pas que cela soit aussi ton cas. Je te rappelle que demain tu as une autre grosse journée. Mais tu mérites une punition… », les iris sombres se font de nouveau menaçantes, « … disons que tu me dois un gage. Alors j'attends. »

Shûhei sait qu'il est coincé. Il tente un regard latéral, mais lorsqu'il revient sur les yeux couleur chocolat, la détermination qu'il y aperçoit, ne lui laisse d'autre choix que de tendre timidement la tête et de poser doucement ses lèvres sur celles qui le surplombent. Le contact bien que pas désagréable se révèle bref étant donné qu'il repose presque aussitôt sa tête sur le matelas. Il n'avait malheureusement pas prévu que Sosûke accompagne son mouvement et revienne faire la connexion entre leurs deux bouches. La différence est flagrante, étant donné que Shûhei a très légèrement entrouvert sa bouche pour laisser s'échapper un micro souffle de soulagement et cette ouverture infime est largement suffisante à un expert tel qu'Aizen pour y glisser sa langue et passer littéralement à l'attaque. L'opportunité est inédite et implique de bien faire les choses, ce que s'applique à faire Sosûke en emmêlant sa langue avec celle timide de Shûhei. Une timidité qui ne peut durer dans un espace aussi restreint. Le baiser passe très vite à un autre stade, plus enthousiaste, voire plus ardent.

Sosûke est conquis là où Shûhei commence à perdre pied, écartelé entre le fait de ne pas être dégoûté, le questionnement que cela implique et l'inquiétude que l'homme au-dessus de lui ne se contente pas de malmener sa bouche. Il continue de répondre au baiser, mais frémit de la tête au pied.

De son côté, le dominé sent poindre une envie plus forte. Son corps commence à réagir et c'est le signal pour lui. Déconcertant Shûhei, il rompt le baiser et lui en donne un autre sur le front du brun, après quoi il se relève prestement.

\- « Allez, il est l'heure de se coucher. »

Shûhei le suit des yeux en direction de la salle de bain. Lorsqu'il disparaît derrière la porte qui se referme, il souffle longuement, puis passe sa main sur son visage, s'attardant sur ses lèvres gonflées. Il se redresse d'un bond et secoue la tête comme pour éloigner ses pensées. Sosûke a raison : il est l'heure de dormir. Demain est plus important que s'appesantir sur ses questions insidieuses. Il termine de se changer et se glisse sous les couvertures, sans attendre le retour d'Aizen.

Il ne devrait pas tarder après… bah après qu'il aura terminé ce qu'il doit impérativement faire. Shûhei n'est pas non plus innocent au point de ne pas avoir compris. Non, il souhaite juste ne pas s'endormir avec l'image mentale de Sosûke Aizen en train de se branler en pensant à lui.

* * *

Kenpachi Zaraki est déjà attablé devant un copieux petit déjeuner lorsque Kisuke pénètre dans la salle à manger, avec Yachiru dans les bras et Ururu derrière lui. Après que les deux fillettes aient timidement salué leur père, il dépose la plus jeune des deux sur sa chaise haute et noue autour de son cou, une serviette de table. Sa sœur s'installe à sa place habituelle et Kisuke entre elles deux pour pouvoir les gérer.

\- « Ururu, je prépare le chocolat et deux tartines à la confiture d'abricot pour ta sœur, et ensuite je te sers ton lait chaud, d'accord ? Tu peux déjà prendre une brioche et te servir du jus d'orange. Tu es assez grande pour ça. »

La brunette hoche la tête d'un sourire tandis que Yachiru tapote le bras du blond.

\- « Moi, suis trop petite, hein ? »

\- « Oui, toi tu es trop petite pour te servir toute seule. Mais un jour, tu seras capable d'être autonome comme les grands. »

\- « Quand ? »

\- « Oh, ne soit pas trop pressé. Quand on est grand, on doit travailler, payer les factures et assumer plein d'autres responsabilités pas drôles. Plus de temps pour jouer, tu te rends compte ? »

\- « Ah non ! Moi j'aime jouer. »

\- « Oh, je n'en doute pas une seconde, ma petite fleur. »

Kenpachi relève la tête, daignant enfin s'intéresser aux nouveaux arrivants. Il est bluffé par la capacité d'adaptation de son compagnon. En quelques jours, le blond a déjà mémorisé les goûts et les envies de ses propres filles, lui qui en est tout bonnement incapable. Sa fille ainée n'a jamais été aussi rayonnante en dehors de la présence de sa mère. Quant à Yachiru, elle semble sur un petit nuage.

A ce stade de ses réflexions, Jinta pénètre à son tour dans la pièce. Il marque un temps d'arrêt en découvrant Kisuke, comme s'il avait espéré que le blond ne soit plus là quand il se réveillerait. A sa décharge, il ne l'a pas revu depuis leur dernière altercation, dans la mesure où l'explication avec son père n'a pas tourné en sa faveur. Il a cru qu'il pourrait se conduire comme il le fait à chaque fois, à savoir exiger tel un gamin capricieux. Le hic, c'est que les remarques sur son fils ont quelque peu modifié la vision de Zaraki. Il s'est rendu compte que le laisser faire qui a toujours été de mise avec son aîné, est en train de se retourner contre lui. Lorsque Jinta a de nouveau revendiqué, la punition n'a pas été levée, bien au contraire. Consigné deux jours entiers dans sa chambre, l'adolescent n'a pas eu loisir de voir qui que ce soit et visiblement, il n'a pas profité de cet instant de réflexion pour réfléchir à ses actes.

Les lèvres incurvées mimant le dégoût que lui inspire le blond, ajouté au regard assassin, voilà bien une image dont Zaraki se serait passée.

\- « Tu m'enlèves immédiatement ce regard de ton visage ou à partir de maintenant, tu prendras tes repas dans la cuisine et tu passeras le reste du temps dans ta chambre, c'est clair ? »

La voix ne souffrant d'aucun refus, le jeune garçon serre brièvement les poings avant de baisser les yeux et de se diriger vers sa place. Pendant toute la scène, Kisuke a suspendu son geste, observant au même titre que les deux fillettes, le duel opposant le père à son fils. Alors que tous s'apprêtent à reprendre leurs activités, Kenpachi croit bon de rajouter une couche, et tant qu'à faire, sans faire dans la dentelle.

\- « Et ça t'écorcherais la gueule de dire bonjour ? »

Les yeux écarquillés d'Ururu et la bouche ouverte de Jinta qui la referme bien vite pour obtempérer du bout des lèvres, ne sont rien en comparaison de la plus petite qui se tourne vers son nouveau mentor, duquel elle attend une réaction face au gros mot. Réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre. Le regard de Kisuke est lourd de reproches, d'autant que tout à l'heure, monsieur le chef de clan n'a pas répondu à leur bonjour. Il devient même exaspéré quand le brun à l'autre bout de la table lui fait un haussement d'épaules, signifiant clairement qu'il ne voit pas où est le problème. Un problème qui persiste aux yeux de Yachiru qui le fait savoir.

\- « L'a dit un gros mot, papa ! »

\- « Oui, un très gros mot », répète Kisuke en insistant, les yeux toujours sur le brun.

Ce dernier finit par poser ses couverts. Il a assuré à Kisuke que les enfants devenaient sa charge et de plus, il lui a promis de faire des efforts dans son comportement en présence des enfants. Autant dire que pour le moment, c'est raté.

\- « Ouais, Kisuke a raison, j'aurais dû dire 'ça t'écorcherais la bouche de dire bonjour'. On ne doit pas dire des gros mots, surtout les jolies petites filles comme des fleurs. »

Si l'incongruité de la déclaration fait se pâmer la petite Yachiru peu habituée aux compliments de la part de son papounet, elle laisse perplexe les autres personnes attablées. Kisuke a relevé un sourcil d'étonnement, Jinta regarde son père comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes, et Ururu a la bouche ouverte et continue à verser du jus d'orange dans son verre qui aurait débordé sans les réflexes incroyables du blond.

\- « Désolée », fait-elle contrite.

\- « Oh mais tu es toute excusée, ma toute belle. Ton papa nous a tous surpris et nous ne sommes pas encore habitués à son grand sens de la poésie », conclut joyeusement Kisuke sous l'œil goguenard de Kenpachi.

* * *

La deuxième journée au restaurant s'est déroulée semblable à la première. De la concentration du côté des cuisines, une présence et une écoute de la part du gestionnaire en herbe. Ajoutez au tableau un soupçon de fermeté de sa part pour gérer les rebuffades de la terrible Hiyori. Mine de rien, le brun commence à savoir y faire avec le personnel. Déjà fortement impressionné par le potentiel des deux jumeaux, l'actuel propriétaire du Quincy reconnaît à l'aîné des Shiba une diplomatie et une aisance de communication dont il se sait incapable. À l'image de son père décédé, Uryû est plus dans le rapport de force. Impassible de nature, sa seule arme pour se faire respecter réside dans des mots acerbes et un ton méprisant. Malheureusement, là où le talent inné de Ryuken forçait l'admiration et lui octroyait un respect de son personnel, Uryû ne parvient pas à en obtenir une implication constructive, élément indispensable à la réussite de l'établissement.

Au fil de cette deuxième journée, les deux bruns se sont d'ailleurs lentement rapprochés. Ils ont passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi dans le bureau directorial à parler stratégie. De fil en aiguille, ils ont dérivé sur des sujets plus personnels. Shûhei a ainsi découvert qu'Uryû n'a que quatre ans de plus que lui et qu'il est le papa d'un jeune garçon de sept ans. Le petit Soken est né d'un mariage qui s'est soldé par un divorce, après que la jeune maman ait quitté le pays avec son amant, laissant le soin à Uryû de s'occuper de leur fils à peine âgé de trois mois. Lorsque Shûhei s'est dit désolé de la nouvelle, Uryû s'est empressé de le rassurer en lui affirmant que ce mariage avait été imposé par son père qui, connaissant les penchants, voulait s'assurer que la lignée des Ishida ne s'arrête pas avec son œnologue de fils.

A ce moment-là, le brun à lunettes ne s'aperçoit pas de la réaction surprise de son futur gérant. Ayant parfaitement compris les rapports entre ce dernier et le brun du clan Aizen, Ishida n'est pas embarrassé d'affirmer haut et fort ses préférences sexuelles. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux, il croise ceux de Shûhei, plissés sous le coup du froncement de sourcils.

\- « J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

\- « Non, non… j'ai juste été surpris par ta… franchise. »

\- « Ce n'est quand même pas le fait que je sois gay qui te choque, tu l'es… »

Uryû interrompt son discours constatant chez son interlocuteur, un regard fuyant et un rosissement des joues qui lui paraissent inappropriés. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'appréhender la situation sous un autre jour. Connaissant ses investisseurs, ce n'est non plus très difficile.

\- « Tu n'es pas gay, c'est ça ? » Shûhei a toujours le regard posé ailleurs. « Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, ton silence est suffisant. Si tu as envie d'en parler, je suis là. »

Surpris par la sincérité de la proposition, Shûhei tourne la tête pour faire face à l'autre brun.

\- « Merci. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en parler, je ne veux pas que tu aies des ennuis mais en effet, avant que je sois… que je revienne au japon, j'ai été marié à une femme. Caroline est morte en accouchant de Théodore et j'avoue n'avoir jamais été attiré par les hommes. »

\- « Ton frère aussi ? »

\- « Non, Ichigo est homosexuel… ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il a eu le choix non plus. »

Les derniers mots sont murmurés, comme si Shûhei avait conscience d'en dire trop sur ce qui leur arrive. Il lui est tellement facile de parler avec Uryû. Il s'est tout de suite bien entendu avec ce jeune homme austère, chez qui il a rapidement détecté une volonté à toutes épreuves et une soif de réussite comme il en a rarement vue. Il admire cette facette de l'autre et le fait que leur parcours personnel soit assez proche, pourrait faire de lui un ami véritable.

\- « Je vois. » Uryû comprend bien que ça ne doit pas être facile d'être sous le joug d'un clan puissant. Il connaît bien ce sentiment de subir, lui qui a cédé face aux exigences de son père. « Et comment ça se passe avec… ? »

\- « Aizen ? Il est de plus en plus pressant, même si pour le moment il respecte mon absence d'attirance. Jusqu'à quand reste la question. » Perdu dans des pensées où prédominent deux iris marron et une langue cajoleuse, il revient vers Uryû et affiche un sourire gêné. « Pourquoi je te dis tout ça moi ! »

\- « Peut-être parce que ça fait du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'étranger. Quoique j'espère que nous ne resterons pas étrangers et que nous deviendrons de bon amis. »

\- « J'aimerais ça en effet », répond Shûhei les joues rougies autant par l'embarras de s'être laissé aller, que par la joie non dissimulée de pouvoir avoir une relation en dehors du clan et même en dehors de la fratrie Shiba. De toute façon, Ichigo semble s'entendre à merveille avec Grimmjow et Orihime sera bientôt mariée et vivra au manoir Kuchiki. Il aura bien besoin d'une autre personne sur qui compter.

\- « Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrais nous en empêcher. Je suis absolument imperméable aux attitudes et remarques menaçantes d'Aizen. Après tout, je manie très bien la froideur et chez moi, le stoïcisme est une seconde nature »

La révélation faite sur un ton pince-sans-rire fait exploser Shûhei, bientôt rejoint par le sourire généreux d'Uryû. Ce dernier est ébloui par le caractère facile à vivre de Shûhei. Un point positif supplémentaire qui lui fait apprécier le jeune homme, parce que physiquement, il est déjà conquis.

Les deux hommes continuent sur leur lancée, inconséquents de la présence d'un tierce personne, cachée à proximité de la porte du bureau ouverte. Depuis son poste d'observation qu'il a atteint après avoir entendu le rire de Shûhei, il a une vue dégagée du visage ouvert et souriant d'un Shûhei, vivement intéressé par les anecdotes d'Uryû à propos de ses débuts aux côtés de son père. Un visage trop souriant à son goût.

* * *

Le lendemain, dans la matinée, Sosûke patiente derrière son bureau. Il attend son bras droit, ce qui est somme toute logique. De ce fait, il a congédié Grimmjow en le chargeant d'une mission à l'extérieur du manoir. Il fait un point sur l'administratif du clan une fois par mois et le fait de devancer son rendez-vous mensuel d'une bonne semaine n'a guère étonné son lieutenant. Ce qui est loin d'être le cas du bras droit dont le flair de renard affûté soupçonne qu'il se cache autre chose derrière cette réunion, une chose dont Sosûke Aizen ne veut pas parler devant les oreilles indiscrètes de son cousin.

D'ailleurs, une fois la porte refermée par la domestique qui l'a fait entrer dans le manoir, l'homme attaque bien vite le ton dégoulinant d'une ferveur légèrement déplacée et la posture pleine de la dévotion d'une religieuse face à la vierge Marie.

\- « Maître Aizen, sachez que moi aussi je connais l'impatience de vous revoir et je suis au comble du bonheur que vous ayez anticipé l'intimité de nos entrevues. »

Pas vexé pour un sou, Sosûke jette un coup d'œil amusé aux yeux rieurs devant lui.

\- « Gin, efface-moi ce sourire de ton visage et assis-toi. J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance pour toi. »

L'homme aux cheveux argentés obtempère avec un air carnassier, aux antipodes de l'adulation affichée quelques secondes plus tôt. « Oooh ! Tu m'intéresses, mon petit Sosûke », lance-t-il en se frottant les mains et en venant s'assoir face à son supérieur.

Gin Ichimaru est le meilleur ami de Sosûke Aizen. Ensembles, ils ont écumés les bans de la faculté, fort brillamment d'ailleurs, ce qui explique la position actuelle d'Ichimaru, que les origines de basse extraction ne prédestinaient pas à occuper un tel poste.

\- « Alors, tu veux que j'entraine ton mignon à devenir un amant hors-pair ? »

Seul Gin peut se permettre ce genre de fantaisie devant Aizen. Les deux hommes se connaissent sur le bout des doigts, voire même plus puisqu'ils ont été amants dix ans auparavant. Des sex-buddies pour être plus précis et pas bien longtemps étant donné qu'ils sont tous les deux dominants.

\- « Gin. »

Simple et direct comme avertissement. Pourtant, il passe dans l'oreille d'un sourd, puisque les pitreries continuent sur la même lancée.

\- « Tu veux un plan à trois, c'est ça ? Piouff ! Si je m'attendais à une telle proposition ! Je ne savais pas même pas que tu avais encore envie de mon corps sublime. »

\- « Gin ! »

\- « Ou de moi avec ton mignon. Oh la la, je serais presque flatté, dis-donc ! »

\- « GIN ! »

\- « D'accord, d'accord, je me tais. T'es pas drôle tu sais ! Bon c'est quoi ta mission de la plus haute importance ? »

\- « Je veux que tu t'occupes de notre futur associé, Uryû Ishida, le propriétaire du Quincy, et fais ça discrètement, s'il te plaît. »

L'incompréhension totale se lit sur le visage de Gin Ichimaru.

\- « Mais… Sosûke, les autres sont au courant ? »

\- « Les autres ? »

\- « Hirako-blond, Kuchi-cul et Griminou ! »

S'il est bien une chose qui hérisse Sosûke, c'est bien cette manie qu'a son meilleur ami d'affubler les gens de surnoms plus ridicule les uns que les autres. L'agacement est d'autant plus présent qu'il ne comprend pas un traître mot de ce que raconte l'argenté. Il lâche un très, très long soupir avant de demander avec exaspération.

\- « Pourquoi me parles-tu d'eux, Gin ? »

\- « Parce que tu veux que je bute ton futur associé pardi ! », s'exclame l'argenté avant de réprimander un doigt levé. « Ce qui soit dit en passant, me paraît très légèrement prématuré. Pas que je ne veuille pas me salir les mains, mais ce n'est pas le travail de ton Griminou avec tout plein de muscles ? »

\- « Gin ! Où tu as été cherché ça ? Je ne veux pas que tu tues Uryû Ishida, je veux que tu le séduises. Suis un peu s'il te plaît ! »

\- « Comment ça suis un peu ? Tu as dit je cite… »

\- « GIN ! Je sais parfaitement ce que je t'ai dit. Tu étais branché cul, je te rappelle, j'ai juste continué sur la lancée. »

\- « Mais enfin Sosûke ! Je suis toujours branché cul ! »

\- « Pas faux », se met à grommeler le brun. « Bon, je veux que tu occupes ce garçon. Il est trop proche de Shûhei pour que je n'aie pas tôt ou tard des envies d'exécution à son encontre. Or, ce restaurant me semble un très bon placement et il en est une pièce maîtresse. »

Le regard calculateur, Gin écoute religieusement, digérant tout ce qui n'est pas dit mais qui est sous-entendu. Il connaît bien son ami et sait qu'il est pris par le démon de la jalousie, ce qui implique qu'il est mordu par le petit Shiba. Le point le plus important d'après lui, et qui ne l'étonne que partiellement. Il a toujours su qu'un jour, Sosûke se rangerait.

\- « Bah au moins, ta belle histoire d'amour te fait pas perdre le sens des affaires, c'est déjà ça ! », lance joyeusement l'argenté tandis que le brun darde sur lui un regard assassin, lui rappelant qu'il n'est jamais bon de moquer Aizen. « Bon, si j'ai tout saisi, tu veux que je promène mon corps de dieu grec devant le Ishida en question pour qu'il se pâme d'amour devant moi. »

\- « Et discrètement. »

\- « Oui, bah je ne maîtrise pas forcément les réactions que je peux susciter. Si ça se trouve, c'est ton mignon qui va succomber. On serait alors dans de beaux draps ! »

\- […]

\- « Enfin surtout moi, à voir ton visage constipé. » Gin n'est pas loin de la vérité car il faut tout le sang-froid de Sosûke pour ne pas frapper cet ami horripilant, mais au demeurant si efficace. « Au fait, il est comment ton Ishida ? »

\- « Je préfère que tu constates par toi-même. Et à propos Gin, je t'interdis t'appeler Shûhei mon mignon, est-ce clair ? »

\- « T'es pas drôle, tu sais. »

\- « Oui, je sais. »

\- « Et je n'aime pas quand tu es énigmatique. S'il est moche, sois certain que je filerai plus vite que la comète de Haley. »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** pour le moment, Yamamoto n'est pas bien méchant. Il n'a pas les dents suffisamment aiguisées pour ça. La vieillesse, c'est pas rien !

 **JadeK136 :** s'il est bien un personnage qui ne doit pas changer, c'est bien Matsumoto. Quand j'écris sur elle, j'ai en tête cette scène de l'anime où elle raconte à son supérieur, le petit coincé aux cheveux blancs, que ses seins l'empêchent de dormir : sur le ventre elle a peur d'être s'étouffée et sur le dos elle a mal d'être balancée de gauche à droite. Un vrai régal, surtout qu'elle les lui met sous le nez ! Et oui, Shûhei prend un peu plus d'ascendant, ce qui est une bonne chose.

 **AmbreKuchiki47 :** la médaille, il finira par la prendre en pleine tronche. En attendant ce moment mémorable, il va encore lui arriver un truc ou deux.


	15. Le renard et sa proie

**Chapitre 15 :** Le renard et sa proie

* * *

Depuis la veille, Sosûke n'a cessé de se demander comment introduire Gin dans l'équation compliquée de leur famille. Finalement, c'est le principal intéressé qui a trouvé l'idée, à savoir le mandater en tant qu'expert en gestion pour vérifier les comptes du restaurant. Ça n'a rien de surprenant puisque c'était prévu dans l'accord passé avec Ishida. Le seul élément sur lequel la décision n'avait pas été prise, c'était le nom du bras droit qui s'en chargerait. Les autres étant occupés, les trois chefs de clan ont accueilli la nouvelle avec un soulagement certain. Shinji en premier lieu parce que Kûkaku a déjà le mariage à co-organiser. Quant à Byakuya, il ne voyait pas dans la même pièce le frêle Hanatarô Yamada face à Uryû Ishida. Son chargé d'affaires est particulièrement doué, du moins, pour peu qu'on ne le bouscule pas.

Accompagné de son double aux cheveux bleus, le brun arrive au restaurant où Gin vient de garer sa voiture. Les trois hommes entrent dans l'établissement. Curieux de nature mais préférant se faire lui-même son opinion, l'argenté reste en retrait. Sur le plan professionnel, il veut découvrir l'établissement où il n'est jamais venu manger par le passé. Il souhaite aussi observer de loin les personnes qui y travaillent. Sur le plan personnel, il veut voir comment le jeune Ishida interagit avec les autres, et notamment avec le compagnon de son ami et supérieur.

L'après-midi est déjà bien entamé et les plats confectionnés par Ichigo et Orihime ont été testés et jugés par un collège constitué d'Uryû, du chef en second Shûsuke Amagai, un spécialiste des légumes qui connaît parfaitement la carte du Quincy, et de Shûhei, dont Uryû attend une véritable partialité. Toute la troupe est d'ailleurs regroupée dans la cuisine où les discussions vont bon train.

Pour Gin, cette rencontre s'apparente à une première étant donné qu'il n'était pas présent lors de la réunion qui a scellé le destin des jeunes Shiba. La jeune fille lui est indifférente. Il est gay et peu sensible aux formes féminines. Il constate qu'elle est néanmoins jolie et lui trouve un côté rafraîchissant et une sincérité en totale contradiction avec le tempérament froid de Kuchiki. Pour ce que ça vaut, ce mariage de deux personnes complètement opposées lui semble bien mal parti.

' _Peut-être qu'elle réussira à lui enlever le balai qu'il a dans le cul !_ ', conclut-il en pensée.

Il passe ensuite à son jumeau. ' _Putain, quel beau morceau. Je comprends que Griminou ait eu envie de virer sa cuti._ ' De dos, le plus jeune fils Shiba est sacrément canon. Sa crinière orange semble brûler du feu de la passion. Son corps est parfait, ni trop grand, ni trop maigre. Pourtant, quand le jeune cuisinier se retourne, ce sont les traits de son visage qui lui font un choc. Il se sent tout de suite tiré vers un passé douloureux. Gin connaissait bien Kaien Shiba et Ichigo est son sosie, à l'exception de la couleur des cheveux et des yeux. Kaien possédait des yeux d'un beau bleu profond et une chevelure d'ébène comme ses deux frères. L'argenté se secoue la tête pour enfouir de nouveau des souvenirs qu'il juge trop sombres pour le lieu et l'endroit. Oui, le plus jeune fils d'Isshin tient peut-être sa chevelure de feu et l'ambre de ses iris de sa mère, mais pour le reste, il est indubitablement un Shiba.

Enfin, le regard de Gin se porte sur l'aîné, le mignon de Sosûke. _'Ah non, c'est vrai, faut pas que je l'appelle comme ça !'_ , grommèle l'argenté dans sa tête. Des cheveux noirs corbeau, une stature plus haute que son cadet, un corps musclé taillé comme celui de son père, Shûhei est un parfait produit de la lignée des Shiba. Il est pourtant bien différent des deux autres. En un coup d'œil, Gin le sent plus sur la réserve, là où les deux autres brillent de mille feux. Est-ce dû au fait qu'il soit l'aîné et qu'il ait par conséquent cette propension à se responsabiliser plus que les deux autres qui sortent tout juste de l'adolescence ? La paternité aussi a pu lui conférer cette retenue. Après tout, il est responsable de deux jeunes enfants et les enfants vous font grandir. Du moins, c'est ce qui se dit parce que les enfants, Gin s'en fiche comme de l'an quarante. Shûhei est veuf. Ça forge le caractère de faire face à ce genre de douleur, surtout après les pertes qu'il a vécues dans son enfance. Il n'en reste pas moins que cette différence lui donne un côté plus sombre et que Gin comprend aisément l'attrait que ce ' _beau morceau_ ' peut susciter chez Sosûke.

De loin, il discerne nettement la tension qui envahit le corps du brun lorsque Sosûke entre dans son champ de vision, puis le relâchement presque dans les secondes qui suivent.

' _Va pas être facile à mettre dans ton lit celui-là, mon petit Sosûke ! Que suis-je bête, tu l'as déjà foutu dans ton pieu. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il y reste vu comment il est mal à l'aise.'_

Pour Grimmjow, c'est l'opposé. Il s'approche de son rouquin jusqu'à se plaquer telle une ventouse dans son dos. Autant dire que le jeune homme à la chevelure de feu réagit au quart de tour en repoussant le bleuté et en l'apostrophant pour lui parler du pays.

' _Oh oh oh ! C'est de la dynamite celui-là ! Grimmjow va déguster. C'est à mourir de rire de voir ramer les petits-fils du vieux Yama. Si je n'étais pas si respectueux de la hiérarchie, je me foutrai ouvertement de leur gueule !'_

Bien évidemment, Gin oublie de préciser que c'est ce qu'il ne manquera pas de faire lorsqu'ils seront en privé. Il continue son observation, notamment l'air penaud de Grimmjow qui vaut son pesant d'or et les rires à peine retenus d'Orihime et du quatrième larron… sa cible.

' _Un binoclard ! Et pas mal en plus de ça ! Il a un profil alléchant, l'air un peu sévère mais ça doit être les lunettes qui font ça.'_

À cet instant, Uryû lui tourne complètement le dos pour prendre quelque chose sur l'étagère derrière lui et il n'en fallait pas plus pour que les instincts primaires ne réveillent la bête qui sommeille en Gin Ichimaru.

' _Putain, ce cul ! C'est plus une mission, c'est noël avant l'heure. Et comme Gin a été très sage, Gin va recevoir un joli cadeau. Je suis sûr qu'il serait pas mal à poil avec juste un ruban autour de ce corps bien fait. Uryû qu'il s'appelle. Oui, un Uryû tout nu, les joues rosies de timidité, avec juste un nœud rouge en satin sur son costume trois pièces, que j'arracherais avec mes dents et après…'_

\- « Ça va Gin ? Tu es tout rouge. »

Gin sort de ses pensées triviales pour faire face à Sosûke qui se tient tout près de lui. Comptez sur vos amis pour vous gâcher vos plus beaux moments oniriques.

\- « Tu pensais encore à quoi ? A te branler ? », demande Grimmjow qui a fini par comprendre qu'envahir l'espace personnel d'autrui ne vous mène à rien, surtout quand autrui s'appelle Ichigo Kurosaki. Voyant la contrariété se répandre sur le visage du bras droit de son cousin, le bleuté suit la direction où ses yeux se portaient lorsqu'ils l'ont surpris. « J'espère bien que t'étais pas en train de te branler en pensant à mon chaton ! »

\- « Grimmjow ! Sois plus discret s'il te plaît. »

Comprenant le message, le bleuté se met à chuchoter d'un air revêche. « Sosûke, pas question que cet obsédé vienne reluquer mon chaton. Et pis, si ça se trouve, c'est après le train du tien qu'il en a ! »

L'idée a bien sûr effleuré le cerveau d'Aizen et il va devoir mettre les choses au clair rapidement. Chaque chose en son temps.

\- « La question n'est pas là ! J'aimerais un peu plus de discrétion de ta part, est-ce trop demander ? » Le ton ferme glisse sur le lieutenant, trop habitué à gérer Aizen ou trop en colère contre Gin. Le regard froid de son supérieur posé sur sa personne pousse toutefois Grimmjow à marmonner de vagues excuses, ce qui est suffisant pour qu'Aizen revienne sur Gin pour lui dire sur un ton doucereux et menaçant. « Il est évident que Gin ne se masturbait pas par rêve interposé en pensant à ton chaton, et encore moins à _mon_ compagnon. »

Gin déglutit péniblement avant d'afficher un air sérieux qui se veut rassurant.

\- « Sosûke, jamais je ne me permettrai de toucher à l'un de tes jouets… »

\- « Gin ! »

\- « Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit du grand amour de ta vie ! », éclate joyeusement l'argenté, faisant lever les yeux du brun au plafond.

\- « Et le mien ? », demande avec hargne le bleuté en ajoutant à l'attention de son patron : « Je n'ai pas parlé fort cette fois ! »

Le patron est en train de se demander ce qu'il a fait dans une autre vie pour devoir supporter ces deux marioles.

\- « Grimmjow, ton chaton est mignon tout plein, mais je n'y toucherai jamais. Tu as ma parole », répond l'argenté la main levée comme s'il jurait de dire la vérité, toute la vérité et rien que la vérité. « Il ressemble trop à Kaien. »

Cette fois, l'argument fait mouche, surtout qu'il est énoncé sur un ton grave. Ce n'est pas un secret, Gin et Kaien faisaient plus que flirter juste avant que le plus jeune frère du chef de clan Shiba ne soit assassiné. Gin en a été très affecté, au point que Sosûke s'est demandé à l'époque si les deux hommes n'étaient pas tombés amoureux. Comme l'argenté a repris sa vie de patachon, il n'en a jamais reparlé avec lui. Avec cette révélation, il se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû.

\- « A quoi pensais-tu alors ? », l'interroge Sosûke.

Gin possède une faculté incroyable de passer en une seconde d'une émotion à une autre, et le sourire qu'il affiche désormais est digne du Joker.

\- « Oh si vous saviez ! »

\- « J'suis pas sûr d'avoir envie d'savoir », rétorque Grimmjow.

\- « J'imaginais que pour mon noël, on m'offrait un petit Uryû tout nu avec un nœud en satin rouge pour cacher sa flûte de pan pan et ses bouboules… »

Alors que Sosûke s'émerveille de l'imagination débridée de son ami, Grimmjow fixe Ichimaru d'un air dégoûté.

\- « Tu sais que t'es un grand malade. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te prend de vouloir te faire Ishida ? »

\- « Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas un mignon moi aussi ? », s'offusque l'homme aux cheveux clairs. « Je vais me sentir tout seul lorsque toi et Sosûke vous serez passés devant le maire. »

L'absence de réaction de la part de Sosûke au délire d'Ichimaru étonne fortement Grimmjow. Il sait que son boss excuse beaucoup à Gin, mais faudrait pas non plus le prendre pour un demeuré ! D'abord pourquoi Gin ne pouvait pas venir tout seul pour faire son boulot ? _'C'est pas une gonzesse, faut pas lui tenir la main !'_ Non pas que cela gêne Grimmjow de pouvoir reluquer son chaton, mais tout de même.

\- « Bon, c'est quoi le plan ? », lance-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « De quoi parles-tu Grimmjow ? », soupire Sosûke.

\- « Eh, on me la fait pas à moi ! Franchement, Gin qui a le coup de foudre pour le coincé à lunettes, vous me prenez pour une bille ? »

Sosûke réfléchit quelques instants. D'un côté, Grimmjow ne le lâchera pas. De l'autre, il n'est pas certain que celui-ci ait besoin d'être au courant de la mission qu'il a confiée à Gin. Comment va-t-il réagir à cette manipulation seulement dictée par une jalousie dont il n'est pas très fier ?

Gin reste silencieux. Ce n'est certainement pas à lui de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'est pas suicidaire au point d'aller se mettre entre les deux cousins. Lui préfère observer les deux hommes tout en soupesant le pour et le contre, comme s'il était dans la tête de Sosûke. Est-ce que le brun va s'abaisser à avouer la manœuvre qu'il a imaginée pour apaiser son insécurité grandissante ?

\- « Alors ? »

\- « Savais-tu qu'Uryû Ishida est homosexuel ? »

\- « Et alors ? Tu l'es bien toi ! »

Des trois, l'un s'amuse comme un petit fou. Sosûke a finalement opté pour une stratégie de la révélation qui consiste à inquiéter Grimmjow, peut-être même à le rendre lui jaloux.

\- « Tout comme Ichigo », rajoute doucement le brun.

Un coup bas d'après Gin. Un coup de maître pour Sosûke.

\- « Putain ! S'il s'approche de mon chaton, j'le butte. »

\- « Du calme, Grimmjow. Uryû Ishida est important à ce projet. Voilà pourquoi, afin d'éviter d'en arriver à une extrémité aussi radicale, nous allons laisser Gin l'occuper. »

La réponse semble satisfaire le lieutenant d'Aizen et Gin félicite mentalement son ami pour son ingéniosité. Acculé comme il l'était, c'était loin d'être facile de retourner la situation à son avantage.

\- « Tu vas pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles, Sosûke », se met à ricaner contre toute attente le bleuté. « Parce que si le coincé à lunettes en a après les fesses de quelqu'un, c'est certainement pas après mon chaton. Je l'aurais vu s'il lui tournait autour. Et si t'as mêlé l'obsédé à tout ça, c'est bien parce que _toi_ le premier, t'es inquiet. T'as dû remarquer qu'il s'intéressait de près à Shûhei. »

Finalement, Grimmjow est peut-être plus futé qu'il n'y paraît.

* * *

Le chauffeur de la limousine de Yamamoto n'a jamais été aussi occupé. En règle générale, le vieil homme sort peu de chez lui, étant d'un naturel assez casanier. Sauf ces derniers temps. La tournée des clans a été initiée en début de semaine et cette fois, c'est dans la cour de la demeure ancestrale de la famille Kuchiki que la Mercedes blindée de couleur noire fait son entrée. Lentement, elle vient arrêter sa course juste devant l'escalier majestueux de l'entrée principal.

A peine la porte est ouverte par le chauffeur, qu'un domestique en livrée se précipite vers l'habitacle et s'incline respectueusement devant l'homme. Le vieux sort de la voiture et suit le domestique qui lui montre le chemin d'un geste du bras en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois. Une fois toutes les marches gravies, un autre homme vient réceptionner le colis. Le majordome de la famille Kuchiki s'appelle Rupert Donahue. D'origine anglaise, il est grand, d'un âge avancé et assez maniéré.

Après un échange rapide avec le vieux barbu, il se dirige vers un couloir, puis entre avec une discrétion qui n'appartient qu'à lui dans le bureau du maître des lieux. Il s'incline face à ce dernier, qui est occupé avec sa correspondance. Son bras droit installé face à lui relève la tête de son clavier, quelque peu apeuré face à cette intrusion. Hanatarô Yamada, petite perle en informatique et gestionnaire hors pair, est malheureusement facilement impressionnable. Byakuya Kuchiki lui fait pourtant confiance pour l'aider à gérer le patrimoine de la famille et les affaires liées au clan, au grand étonnement de la plupart des membres.

\- « Monsieur, maître Yamamoto demande à avoir un entretien avec vous », déclare la majordome de façon solennelle.

\- « Pourquoi ne pas me passez la communication, Rupert ? »

\- « Parce que maître Yamamoto est déjà là, monsieur. Je l'ai conduit dans le petit salon. J'espère avoir bien fait. »

Renji Abarai, second lieutenant, sort du bureau en trombe, probablement pour vérifier la sécurité. Son supérieur, Ashido Cano se rapproche du bureau, en attente d'un ordre quelconque.

\- « Étrange. Une visite n'était pas prévue. Hanatarô ? »

\- « Non, maître Kuchiki. Rien dans l'agenda d'aujourd'hui ou des jours suivants ne prévoit une visite de maître Yamamoto. »

\- « Bien, je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix. Rupert ? »

\- « Oui, monsieur ? »

\- « Faites-nous apporter du thé dans le salon. »

\- « Bien, monsieur. Dois-je prévenir mademoiselle Rukia, monsieur ? »

\- « Non, Rupert. Sait-on jamais, si d'aventure maître Yamamoto voulait aborder des sujets concernant le clan, ma sœur n'a rien à y voir. »

Le majordome s'incline et sort aussi discrètement qu'il est venu.

\- « Monsieur, dois-je vous accompagner ? », demande le lieutenant aux cheveux couleur rouille.

\- « Hanatarô, nous poursuivrons demain. Tu peux y aller. »

Nul besoin de le dire deux fois. En un temps record, le petit brun a refermé son portable qu'il a glissé dans sa sacoche. Il sort aussi vite que ses petites jambes lui permettent, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

\- « Oui, Ashido, tu le dois », répond fermement le chef. « Et par tous les kami, cesse de me donner du monsieur. Tu es mon meilleur ami, bon sang ! »

Les bras levés en signe d'exaspération, voilà un geste que peu de gens ont coutume de voir chez le très coincé Byakuya Kuchiki. Pas pour son meilleur ami qui lui fait face un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que maître Yamamoto apprécie que je t'appelles pas ton petit nom, Byakuya. »

\- « Je m'en fiche du vieux bouc ! »

\- « Dis-donc, heureusement que ce bureau a une isolation phonique renforcée ! Allez viens, allons-voir ce qu'il veut, ton vieux bouc. »

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le salon, ce qu'il découvre est loin de satisfaire les deux hommes, surtout celui aux cheveux foncés. Sur le canapé, Yamamoto est en pleine discussion avec Rukia, et Byakuya est tellement surpris de la trouver là, qu'il en oublie la bienséance.

\- « Rukia, que fais-tu là ? »

\- « Eh bien, mon cher Byakuya, tu oublies de dire bonjour ! », le réprimande le vieil homme.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser monsieur Yamamoto. Je vous souhaite le bonjour. »

\- « Bonjour mon garçon. »

Déjà bien remonté par la présence de sa sœur, l'agacement de Byakuya ne fait que croître d'entendre cet homme qui ne lui est rien le nommer ainsi. A chaque fois, c'est la même rengaine. Sous prétexte de son amitié avec son grand-père, il se croit tout permis. Le bon hôte qu'il se prévaut d'être ne peut décemment pas attaquer son invité. Il ne lui reste qu'à se rabattre sur la seule cible possible de son courroux.

\- « Cela n'empêche que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Rukia ? »

\- « Byakuya enfin, je vis ici ! N'est-il pas normal qu'en tant que maîtresse de maison, j'aille à la rencontre de nos invités », contre la jeune femme avant d'ajouter toute mielleuse, « surtout des invités de qualité et de si haute lignée. »

De là où il se tient, Ashido peut clairement voir le vieux se rengorger de fierté d'être le destinataire de compliments aussi élogieux. Personnellement, lui est à la limite de l'écœurement. Rukia Kuchiki représente tout ce qu'il déteste chez les gens de la haute. Tout ce que Byakuya paraît être, sans l'être.

\- « Certes, mais la raison de la visite de maître Yamamoto peut ne pas te concerner, Rukia. »

\- « Laisse, mon garçon. Ta jeune sœur est une charmante compagnie pour le vieil homme que je suis. » Ashido est à deux doigts de vomir. S'il ne connaissait pas autant l'homme comme la femme, il jurerait que ces deux-là sont en train de flirter sous leurs yeux. « En outre, elle peut tout à fait entendre ce que j'ai à te dire et qui concerne ce projet de restaurant dans lequel tu t'es embarqué, mon garçon ! »

Rien ne filtre sur le visage de Rukia jusqu'à ce que Byakuya pose sur elle un regard de reproche.

\- « Je n'ai rien dit, Byakuya ! », s'exclame-t-elle, le visage paniqué.

Yamamoto comprend rapidement de quoi il retourne et réagit rapidement. « Mais enfin, ce n'est pas la jeune Rukia qui m'a mise au courant ! Douterais-tu de mes compétences, mon garçon ? Crois-tu que je sois resté aussi longtemps à la tête de ce clan sans connaître certaines ficelles ? Sans avoir certaines relations ? Allons, allons, ne regarde pas ta jeune sœur ainsi. Cette douce jeune femme n'est coupable de rien. »

La douce jeune femme en question se tient la tête basse, comme une pauvrette que l'on vient d'accabler sans raison, jusqu'au bout des ongles parfaite dans son rôle. Mais lequel ? Celui de la femme de clan idéale, soumise et soucieuse de son rôle, comme l'envisage son voisin au visage ridé. Celui de la femme ennuyeuse et trop curieuse qui insupporte chaque jour davantage son propre frère. Ou encore celui d'une femme manipulatrice et calculatrice comme la voit le lieutenant habitué à discerner le vrai du faux.

\- « Si Rukia est au courant, elle t'aura, je n'en doute pas, conseillé de ne pas insister dans cette voie déraisonnable. Que tu aies pu choisir la jeune Shiba comme future femme, est déjà fort décevant, mais de là à concevoir que tu puisses la laisser travailler dépasse l'entendement ! La future madame Kuchiki en patronne d'une auberge, quelle image grotesque pour ta famille ! Ah mon garçon, si ton grand-père était encore là, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça ! »

\- « Effectivement, si mon grand-père était présent, jamais vous n'auriez pu dire un mot plus haut que l'autre sous le toit de votre hôte », fait la voix trainante et froide de Byakuya. « Non content de vous imposer chez moi, vous osez me faire la leçon, critiquer la femme que j'ai choisie de prendre pour épouse et vous mêler d'une affaire privée qui ne vous regarde en rien. »

Le vieux s'apprête à interrompre la litanie de reproches émanant de la bouche de son cher garçon, lorsque ce dernier l'en empêche d'un sec « Il suffit ! »

Un très court instant, un duel visuel oppose les deux hommes. Après quoi Byakuya reprend sur un ton encore plus glacial.

\- « Votre position au sein du clan et votre longue amitié avec feu mon grand-père, ne vous autorisent pas à vous immiscer dans ma vie privée, celle du chef de la famille Kuchiki. Alors, si le but de cette visite inopinée était de me convaincre de renoncer à ce projet, vous vous êtes déplacé pour rien, maître Yamamoto. Au plaisir de vous revoir lors de la prochaine réunion du clan. »

Sans le saluer, ni lui octroyer le moindre regard, Byakuya se détourne. Au moment de franchir le seuil de la porte qu'Ashido lui a ouverte, il stoppe et tourne la tête sur le côté.

\- « Une dernière chose, ne m'appelez plus jamais 'mon garçon', _monsieur_. »

La porte refermée, Rukia a la bouche ouverte, n'en revenant pas de la conduite de son propre frère vis-à-vis d'un personnage aussi important que Yamamoto. Quant au vieux, il a été mis dans l'incapacité d'en placer une et ça, il ne le digère pas.

* * *

Gin a les yeux plongés dans le dernier bilan. Cela fait bientôt deux heures qu'il est dans le bureau d'Uryû, en sa compagnie, à passer en revue les comptes, à l'interroger sur la stratégie de gestion que son père avait initiée.

Avant son départ, Aizen a présenté son chargé d'affaires, expliquant le but de sa présence au restaurant. Shûhei et Ichigo n'ont pas vu d'un bon œil l'arrivée de cet homme aux yeux délibérément plissés et au sourire effrayant. Une mine comme celle-là n'augure rien de bon. Si l'on y ajoute le fait qu'il soit le bras droit d'un chef du clan, pire encore d'Aizen le manipulateur, cela ne fait pas pencher la balance dans sa direction.

A l'opposé, Uryû lui a serré la main et Orihime l'a accueilli d'un sourire, s'appliquant à essayer de le connaître, au grand dam de ses deux frères. Les questions posées par la jeune femme ont pourtant souligné le professionnalisme d'Ichimaru et Uryû a vite conduit l'homme dans son bureau où, à son tour, il s'est rendu compte que l'argenté était calé dans son domaine.

Il a surtout pu voir la couleur de ses iris, et depuis, il peine à s'en remettre. L'homme lui a fait forte impression dès qu'il est entré dans sa ligne de mire. Un visage aux traits fins et racés, des cheveux qui lui ont rappelé ceux de son père et une prestance incroyable. Ichimaru est très élancé et porte le costume avec un grand sens esthétique. La voix est chantante et assez agaçante, compensée largement par la couleur de ses yeux. Ishida les trouve aussi incandescent que ceux de Grimmjow, d'un bleu si clair et profond, presque comme l'eau baignant les plages de sable blanc dans l'océan pacifique.

Pourtant, chez les Ishida, le bleu on connaît. Ses iris à lui, il les a hérité de son père et les a léguées à son fils Sôken. D'un bleu plus foncé, elles tirent légèrement vers le violet.

\- « La cave à vin est le poste le plus coûteux, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « En effet. Un établissement comme le nôtre se doit de posséder une cave largement fournie. S'il est vrai que la plupart des clients portent leur choix sur des vins dont le prix reste dans une fourchette moyenne, du moins pour un restaurant gastronomique, il est indispensable de posséder quelques bouteilles de très grand vin. »

\- « Jusqu'à combien peut aller une bouteille de très grand vin ? »

\- « A l'achat, avec les relations appropriées, nous parvenons à des prix avoisinant les cinq à sept cent euros. »

\- « Pour quel prix facturé ? »

\- « Autour de mille euros. » Un sifflement appréciateur s'intensifie dans la petite pièce. Gin est estomaqué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, et Uryû croit bon de préciser : « Les restaurants margent sur les boissons. »

\- « Tu m'en diras tant ! », lui lance l'argenté en souriant, après quoi, il retourne à sa lecture.

Déstabilisé par le tutoiement soudain, Uryû se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Il se sent surtout bête de réagir ainsi. Cet homme le trouble et il n'arrive pas à savoir pourquoi. Ou plutôt, il sait trop bien pourquoi. L'homme lui plaît et il est tout émoustillé face à lui, beaucoup plus que face à Shûhei. A tel point qu'il se demande s'il ne devrait pas sortir plus souvent, voire s'envoyer en l'air…

\- « T'as un truc de prévu ce soir ? »

La question le ramène dans la réalité avec une telle soudaineté, qu'il est incapable d'aligner autre chose qu'un « Hein ? » peu éloquent.

Un sourire égaye le visage d'Ichimaru. « Ça te dérange pas qu'on se tutoie ? »

\- « Euh… non, bien sûr que non », répond le brun les joues rosies d'embarras.

\- « Alors ? Pour ce soir ? »

\- « Eh bien… non, je n'ai rien de prévu. »

\- « On pourrait aller manger un morceau. Comme ça, je pourrais continuer à te poser des questions. Cette histoire de vins, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que les restaurateurs faisaient la culbute ! C'est dingue, ça. »

Uryû a le cœur battant et il a bien du mal à se calmer. Une part de lui s'efforce de lui faire comprendre que c'est purement professionnel, tandis que l'autre part ne cesse d'espérer…

' _Quoi, exactement ? Qu'un homme intelligent et aussi magnifique puisse s'intéresser à un bigleux, obsédé par les vins comme toi ? Mon pauvre Uryû, tu as perdu la tête !'_

\- « Tu n'as pas répondu. »

De nouveau la voix d'Ichimaru le sort de ses pensées et de cette torpeur qui semble l'envahir lorsqu'il est face à l'argenté.

\- « Non… »

\- « Non ? »

\- « Non, oui, je veux dire que c'est d'accord. Je dois juste appeler ma mère. »

\- « Pas pour lui demander la permission, j'espère ! »

Uryû roule des yeux. « Bien sûr que non ! Je veux juste la prévenir que j'ai un rendez-vous professionnel et qu'elle couche Sôken. »

Ce n'est qu'en prononçant le prénom de son fils, qu'Uryû réalise que sa paternité peut être vue comme un inconvénient aux yeux de l'autre, si tant est qu'il soit intéressé intimement par lui, ce qui n'est certainement le cas.

\- « Qui est Sôken ? »

\- « C'est mon fils. Je suis divorcé et j'ai un petit garçon de sept ans », explique-t-il avec douceur, sentiment que fait naître irrémédiablement l'évocation de son petit garçon. Après un instant de silence, il ajoute sur un air presque de défi. « C'est ma plus grande fierté. »

\- « Je vois ça. Eh bien, allons-y. » Gin passe devant le jeune Ishida et s'arrête à son niveau. Il se penche vers lui et, alors qu'Uryû retient son souffle, il glisse à son oreille sur un ton séducteur. « Tu peux dire à ta maman que c'est un rendez-vous tout court, sauf si bien sûr, tu n'es plus partant. »

Uryû déglutit, puis plonge ses yeux dans cette couleur idyllique. « Non, c'est toujours d'accord. »

* * *

Si la loyauté, la famille et le sens de l'honneur sont les préceptes essentiels au sein du Clan, l'amitié n'est pas pour autant reléguée à un plan secondaire. Celle qui unit Shunsui, Jûshiro et Restu est plus forte à bien des égards que les obligations qui les lie à leurs familles respectives. Des familles distinctes pour Unohana et les deux autres et des statuts différents pour Shunsui et ses deux amis. Ils se sont connus à l'école primaire, où ils ont d'ailleurs fait la connaissance de Zaraki. Abandonné à la naissance par sa mère et mal aimé dans l'orphelinat où il avait été placé, le gamin qu'était Kenpachi à l'époque, était déjà une petite brute. Il s'est rapidement opposé à Shunsui, le petit le plus respecté de par son origine familiale. Une bagarre en entraînant une autre, les deux gosses sont rapidement devenus rivaux.

Jusqu'à ce jour où Kenpachi a aidé Shunsui à échapper à deux hommes venus pour kidnapper le fils de Ryûmei Kyôraku. Les deux gosses ne sont pas devenus des amis, plutôt des alliés. En revanche, le grand changement fût qu'impressionné par les qualités innées de cette force de la nature et désappointé de n'avoir que deux filles, Genryusai Yamamoto a pris la décision d'adopter le petit Kenpachi.

Zaraki est devenu un membre du clan et une sorte de protecteur pour Shunsui, Restu et Jûshiro, le fils de l'intendant des Kuchiki. De santé fragile, celui-ci s'est avéré avec le temps un ami indéfectible pour l'héritier Kyôraku. Il s'est en outre révélé en faisant des études supérieures dans la meilleure université du Japon, et c'est logiquement qu'il a obtenu le poste de responsable des affaires de la famille Kyôraku lorsque Shunsui a pris le relais après le décès de son père et ceux de ses deux frères.

\- « Pourquoi Yamamoto détesterait les enfants d'Isshin ? », insiste Jûshiro. « Isshin était respecté dans le clan. Il me semble même me souvenir que Yamamoto le citait en exemple pour avoir trois enfants. »

\- « En effet, je m'en rappelle. La plupart des familles n'avaient à l'époque qu'un seul héritier et dans le cas de Yamamoto, deux filles, si l'on omet Kenpachi. Vous pensez que c'est parce qu'ils ont été élevés loin du Clan qu'il se méfie d'eux ? »

Restu est silencieuse depuis qu'ils ont abordé la question des enfants Shiba. Shunsui leur a rapporté son entretien houleux avec Yamamoto et depuis, les deux hommes dissertent sur les raisons qui pourraient expliquer le comportement haineux du vieux pour la progéniture d'Isshin et de Masaki.

En réalité, Restu n'est pas complètement d'accord avec ce qu'a émis Jûshiro. En cet instant, elle pèse le pour et le contre, se demandant si elle doit leur en parler.

\- « Et toi Restu, tu en penses quoi ? », fait Jûshiro, la sortant de son questionnement intérieur. « Tu ne dis rien depuis un moment. »

La femme pose sa tasse de thé et rassemble ses idées. De son visage émane un air bienveillant lorsqu'elle relève la tête pour s'adresser à ses deux amis.

\- « J'ai un souvenir partiellement différent du tien, Jûshiro. »

\- « Vraiment ? »

\- « Oui, il est vrai que Yamamoto a très longtemps vu en Isshin un héritier digne du clan et l'a effectivement souvent cité en exemple. Rappelez-vous cependant que quelques mois avant sa mort, Isshin n'était plus en odeur de sainteté auprès de lui. La volonté de Masaki d'élever leurs enfants le plus normalement possible se faisait plus pressante et Isshin avait fini par décider d'éloigner sa famille du manoir Shiba. »

Les deux hommes échangent un regard écarquillé pour l'homme aux cheveux clairs et déterminé pour celui aux cheveux sombres. Comment ont-ils pu oublier cet épisode tendu qui a bien opposé Yamamoto et Isshin pendant des mois ? Une opposition qui s'est soldée par un déménagement de la petite famille dans une belle maison de la banlieue.

\- « Bon sang ! C'est là que ça a commencé alors », lâche Shunsui.

\- « J'en ai bien peur », admet Restu sur un ton désolé.

\- « Voilà pourquoi il ne les supporte pas. Il les considère comme ne faisant plus partie du clan. »

\- « Ça éclaire sous un jour nouveau pourquoi il voulait que l'aîné commence au bas de l'échelle. J'avoue que pendant la réunion, je n'ai pas compris cette insistance. Shûhei Shiba est l'héritier de la famille Shiba, plus encore que Shinji et même si ce dernier a un jour un fils. »

\- « Ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver. »

Le sourire de Restu interrompt l'argumentation de Jûshiro et celui-ci se demande ce qu'elle sous-entend.

\- « Tu sais quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, Restu ? », demande Shunsui.

\- « Messieurs, Shinji s'est refermé sur lui-même et est devenu un homme amer après la disparition des Shiba il y a douze ans. Et aujourd'hui, il a retrouvé ce petit éclat dans les yeux. » Les deux hommes sont pendus à ses lèvres et visiblement, aucun des deux n'a suivi son cheminement intellectuel. Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Qui a disparu en même temps qu'eux ? Qui vit en ce moment comme un reclus au manoir Shiba ? »

\- « Tu ne penses quand même pas que Shinji en pince pour Kensei ? »

\- « Oh que si, notre Restu le pense. D'ailleurs, ça a du sens. Ça ne va pas être facile de convaincre son monsieur muscles. Je le plaindrais presque le pauvre Shinji ! »

* * *

\- « J'en ai trouvé un autre », chantonne une voix toute fière d'elle.

\- « Oh bon sang ! Mm ! »

C'est trop pour Uryû. Depuis qu'il est allongé sur le lit sous les attouchements incessants de Gin, il ne sait plus où donner de la tête. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de telles sensations. Se caresser donne un peu de plaisir mais génère aussi une sorte de frustration. S'abandonner aux mains d'un autre décuple le plaisir et il est certain que demain, il n'aura aucune frustration. Peut-être un peu de remord d'avoir cédé aussi vite, mais pour le moment, il s'en fiche.

\- « Ton téton gauche est plus sensible que le droit », l'argenté remonte vers le visage rougi et affiche un sourire digne d'un comploteur, « mais pas autant que là », ajoute-t-il en allant gratter de ses dents puis lécher la peau juste en dessous de l'oreille.

Les gémissements reprennent de plus belle et comme Gin s'évertue à se frotter indécemment contre l'aine du brun, ils ne sont pas prêts de se tarir. Au-delà de la mission qui lui a été confiée, il reconnait que plus il en découvre sur ce brun, plus il lui plaît. Il s'attendait à ramer comme un fou, et au final, il le tient sous sa domination. Certes, de son propre aveu, Uryû lui a confié n'avoir eu que deux expériences de sexe anal. La première en tant qu'étudiant lui a laissé un goût amer, comme parfois les premières fois qu'on soit un homme ou une femme. La seconde n'était pas une référence en la matière. Son partenaire étant du genre amour vache, il n'en a retenu que de la douleur. Gin s'est donc auto-missionné pour lui offrir un souvenir digne du genre.

\- « Et si j'allais m'occuper de ce qui est tout dur là ? »

Sa main vient de se poser sur la bosse au niveau de la fermeture éclair du pantalon d'Uryû.

\- « Ce n'est pas moi qui t'en empêcherait », marmonne Uryû.

Il sent le bouton s'ouvrir et la glissière descendre. Il retient son souffle. Deux mains s'agrippent à la ceinture.

\- « Lève les fesses. »

Il exécute l'ordre et se voit délesté de son pantalon et de son sous-vêtement. Sa verge est dressée et à l'air libre, enfin pas bien longtemps, vu qu'après s'être mis torse nu et avoir baissé sa braguette, histoire d'être plus à l'aise, Gin s'est rué dessus, empalant sa bouche avec une gourmandise ô combien délectable pour Uryû.

Autant avouer que son excitation est montée d'un cran. Pas celle de sa queue dont son partenaire s'occupe avec un empressement jouissif, mais plutôt celle qui envahit tout son corps en sueur, qui lui fait entrevoir pour la première fois ce plaisir qui lui a été si longtemps refusé. Toutes ses pensées sont tendues vers un seul point, ce nirvana qu'il a tout juste effleuré. Il est dans un état fébrile, à la fois impatient d'aller plus loin, et désireux de profiter des moindres secondes. C'est ce qu'il choisit de faire. Se laisser porter par les évènements et emporter par le plaisir. Pas un instant, l'idée de ne pas participer et de donner lui-même du plaisir, ne lui effleure l'esprit.

L'orgasme de la fellation le foudroie. Cinq minutes à fermer les yeux pour mémoriser chaque seconde de la jouissance. Cinq minutes dont profite Gin pour le préparer à la suite. Quand plus tard, Uryû redescend de son petit nuage, c'est pour expérimenter aussitôt une nouvelle poussée d'adrénaline qui envoie tout le sang nécessaire à bander son sexe et lui arrache des gémissements, puis des cris, en cadence avec les claquements de peau générés par le pilonnage en règle que lui fait subir son amant.

Le second orgasme est indescriptible. Alors il n'y songe pas et s'endort confortablement installé contre le corps chaud de son amant. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ce matin. Un homme dans les bras duquel il se réveillera demain matin.

Un homme qui regarde cette petite merveille que Sosûke a mis sur son chemin. Son jeune partenaire en galipettes est prometteur, cela ne fait aucun doute. Le laissera-t-il entrer dans sa vie ? Pas si sûr. Gin aime son indépendance et on ne le reprendra pas de sitôt à vouloir vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Pour le moment, il va le garder car c'est la mission dont son patron l'a chargée. Il n'a pas le choix. Et ne pas avoir le choix, cela signifie qu'il n'est pas en train de s'engager.

Rassuré, Gin Ichimaru peut s'endormir à son tour.

* * *

 **JadeK136 :** effectivement très chaud le baiser, vu comment l'un a été obligé de se soulager ! Eh oui, Grimmjow a du félin en lui. Avant de qu'Aizen ne l'humanise physiquement, il était représenté par une panthère et je trouve que ça lui va bien. Je ne me souviens pas d'un pari, mais je reconnais ton grand sens de la déduction et que cela vaut bien une anticipation de la publication, hein ?

 **Anemone33 :** bien évidemment, je n'allais pas laisser mon petit Uryû tout seul et tout triste. J'aime les couples hors normes et celui-là était un défi. Un défi que j'ai voulu prendre à contre-pieds en peignant un Uryû plus libéré qu'on croit. Et je t'ai bien eu ! Gin n'a pas ramé et Uryû ne s'est pas fait désiré. Donc, tu n'as pas toujours raison !


	16. Le dîner chez le vieux

**Chapitre 16 :** Le dîner chez le vieux

* * *

Grimmjow est en train de faire les cent pas dans le bureau d'Aizen. Il est de mauvaise humeur depuis qu'Ulquiorra leur a fait part de l'appel téléphonique de Yamamoto et surtout de la convocation à dîner pour ce soir. Grimmjow ne craint pas de rencontrer son grand-père, vu que la plupart du temps, il sait le gérer. Ce qu'il n'aime pas en revanche, ce sont ces rendez-vous de famille comme les appelle le vieux où Sosûke, Zaraki et lui sont présents autour d'une table face à sa majesté sénile et subissent des discussions qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à des interrogatoires personnels, des réprimandes à peine masquées et des conseils avisés datant du siècle dernier. En deux mots issus de vocabulaire du bleuté : ' _fait chier'_.

De son côté, Aizen est tranquillement assis derrière son bureau. Même s'il ne le montre pas, il commence sérieusement à être irrité par la bougeotte de son lieutenant. Lui non plus n'apprécie pas vraiment les invitations impossibles à refuser de Yamamoto. En règle générale, le vieux en profite toujours pour s'immiscer, ou du moins tenter de s'immiscer, dans leur vie privée à Grimmjow, Kenpachi et lui. Or Aizen a horreur de rendre des comptes, particulièrement à un homme qui s'est désintéressé de lui et de Grimmjow, lorsque plusieurs années auparavant, tous les deux ont perdu tout ou partie de leur parents.

\- « Il a rien dit d'autre ? », lance-t-il pour la troisième fois en visant Ulquiorra qui se tient impassible près de la porte.

\- « Non. S'il l'avait fait, je te l'aurais rapporté mot pour mot, Grimmjow. »

Le ton est neutre et ne contient aucune forme d'agacement. Ulquiorra Schiffer est ainsi, toujours égal à lui-même, presque de marbre, limite apathique. Froid pour certains, impassible pour les autres, l'homme ne laisse jamais indifférent. Étonnamment, bien qu'il soit à l'extrême opposé de Grimmjow, il parvient sans mal à travailler avec lui.

\- « Tu sais ce qu'il veut, le vieux ? »

Cette fois, Grimmjow s'adresse à Sosûke, qui avant de tenter une réponse orale, lance un regard éloquent vers son lieutenant pour tenter de lui faire comprendre la stupidité de sa question. Après tout, il était présent lors de l'annonce faite par Ulquiorra et tout aussi étonné que lui. Malheureusement, la subtilité d'une telle démarche dépasse de loin Grimmjow qui continue de le fixer, semblant convaincu d'obtenir une vraie réponse avec des vrais mots.

\- « Non, Grimmjow, je ne suis pas devin. Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir à la fin ! Fait chier ! Je voulais passer du temps avec Ichigo ce soir. Demain, c'est relâche au resto, on aurait pu faire des trucs. Fait chier ! », lance une dernière fois Grimmjow en se jetant sur un fauteuil dans un geste rageur.

Malgré un choix discutable des termes, Sosûke rejoint son cousin sur le fait que cette convocation… non, invitation tombe décidément très mal. Lui aussi avait planifié une soirée en tête à tête avec Shûhei. Devoir remettre ses projets pour confronter le vieux barbu ne l'enchante guère.

\- « On pourrait demander à Zaraki s'il est courant de quelque chose ? »

Aizen dévisage Grimmjow, incapable de croire que le bleuté ait pu émettre une idée aussi grotesque. Demander à Zaraki qui ne pipe pas un mot pendant ces réunions familiales, encore plus mal à l'aise qu'eux de devoir rester assis pendant des heures à écouter les élucubrations du vieux, ce serait ça la solution ? Le géant répond par des grognements lorsqu'il est interpellé, et s'il aligne trois phrases, c'est bien le bout du monde. En fait, toute son attention est tournée vers une seule chose, la nourriture du chef personnel de Yamamoto, fort délicieuse au demeurant.

\- « Sérieusement Grimmjow ? C'est Zaraki ta solution ? »

\- « Bah, j'essaye de trouver quelque chose moi ! »

\- « Et si on se contentait de faire comme d'habitude ? » Les yeux plissé, le bleuté regarde le brun. « On va se rendre chez le vieux, on va écouter ce qu'il a à dire en hochant la tête de temps en temps pour ne pas le vexer tout en dégustant les plats succulents qui nous seront servis et ensuite, on reviendra ici. »

\- « Ouais, t'as raison, on devrait s'en mettre plein la panse ! »

Ou comment les estomacs de Zaraki et de Jaggerjack se rencontrent.

* * *

Restu vient d'entrer discrètement dans la salle de jeu. De sa position, elle observe Kisuke Urahara, de dos, en train d'expliquer à une Yachiru aux anges comment réussir de parfaites cocottes en papier. L'attachement de la fillette pour cet homme bon est une surprise. Une bonne surprise. L'entourage de la cadette la destinait à devenir une petite rustre, à l'éducation douteuse et au caractère bien trempé. L'arrivée du blond dans leur vie à tous a chamboulé cet avenir peu reluisant, la propulsant d'un coup dans un univers de tendresse et de respect. Il était temps qu'un miracle se réalise et Kisuke Urahara a réalisé l'impossible. Non seulement l'homme est parvenu à gagner le cœur dur de cette petite (elle-même n'a jamais réussi à la faire fléchir), mais en plus il semble être sur le point d'amadouer le grand Zaraki. Cette pensée la fait sourire.

Quelle ironie finalement que cet homme racé et intelligent ait accompli le challenge de faire plier Zaraki. Quelle leçon d'humilité pour Zaraki de succomber pour un homme, là où trois femmes ont échoué.

Doucement, sans s'approcher, elle toussote pour les informer de sa présence. Kisuke se retourne et la fixe un instant avant de lui sourire.

\- « Bonjour madame Unohana. »

\- « Appelez-nous par nos prénoms, voulez-vous ? », Un hochement de tête du blond et la brune reprend. « Je suis venue vous prévenir que ce soir, Kenpachi ne sera pas présent pour le souper. Il vient d'appeler et demande à ce que l'on ne l'attende pas. »

\- « Merci de m'avoir prévenu », répond le blond. Immédiatement, l'annonce lui fait songer à Jinta et au fait que pour la première fois depuis l'incident, il va devoir le gérer seul. La femme brune semble avoir suivi le même cheminement de pensées, puisque c'est en souriant qu'elle accueille sa requête. « Peut-être pourriez-vous être présente, ce soir ? »

\- « Bien entendu, je serai là. Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour Jinta. Je suis certaine que vous réussirez là où tous ont échoué. »

Interloqué, Kisuke la fixe en se demandant ce qu'elle peut bien vouloir dire.

\- « Vous me prêtez des compétences que je n'ai pas, Restu », finit-il par réfuter gentiment.

\- « Oh que si vous les possédez, Kisuke ! Vous avez déjà tellement fait et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. »

\- « Dites plutôt que je marche sur des œufs », regimbe-t-il avant de se radoucir. « En tout cas, c'est l'impression que j'ai. »

\- « Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas celle que j'ai. »

Une petite tape sur son bras, et Yachiru se rappelle à lui. Sans un mot, elle lui montre avec joie son pliage qui, même s'il est encore loin de la forme de la poule, s'en approche un peu plus que tout à l'heure. Il y a peu la petite aurait hurlé pour se faire entendre et là, c'est toute en discrétion qu'elle les interrompt.

' _Voilà bien la preuve que cet homme a un don extraordinaire avec les enfants. Même Ururu est plus souriante'_ , songe Restu.

Redressant la tête après avoir redonné une nouvelle feuille de papier à la petite, Kisuke soupèse l'argument. Lui a plus l'impression de nager en eaux troubles, en dépit des promesses de Zaraki.

\- « Avec les enfants, il ne faut pas trop réfléchir, il faut y aller à l'instinct. Je dis ça, mais pour le moment, j'ai fait choux blanc avec Jinta. »

\- « Vous y arriverez, vous verrez. Vous n'êtes plus à un miracle près. »

Sur cette phrase mystérieuse, la femme laisse un Kisuke en pleine interrogation et une Yachiru qui est bien heureuse de récupérer juste pour elle cette maman de substitution qui est tombée du ciel, après que la vraie y soit montée.

* * *

Shûhei vient de raccrocher le combiné du téléphone à l'accueil du restaurant. Un sourire doux vient éclairer son visage. Tout à l'heure, Uryû est venu le chercher dans les cuisines, lui signalant qu'Aizen le demandait au téléphone. Il a bien essayé de répondre par la négative, mais Uryû l'a arrêté avant qu'il n'est eu le temps pour développer sa justification. L'appel est important et Aizen a bien spécifié qu'il voulait parler à Shûhei.

A contrecœur, le brun de la fratrie s'est traîné jusqu'à l'accueil où son compagnon lui a tout bonnement appris qu'il ne sera pas présent au souper le soir même et qu'une voiture viendrait les chercher pour les ramener au manoir et blablabla, et blablabla. En réalité, Shûhei a arrêté d'écouter après que le brun lui ait dit _'Shûhei, j'ai malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle. Je ne serai pas présent ce soir, une invitation de dernière minute'_.

Comment cela peut-il être considéré comme une mauvaise nouvelle ? C'est LA bonne nouvelle par excellence. Revigoré par l'appel téléphonique, Shûhei se sent d'humeur joueuse et décide de faire marcher son petit frère et sa petite sœur. Il se compose un visage lugubre et arrive dans les cuisines où Orihime, au quarante-sixième dessous de la voir ainsi, le presse de question : « Il y a un problème ? C'est grave ? Ce sont les enfants, c'est ça ? »

Alerté par l'angoisse de sa sœur, Ichigo, tout comme Uryû d'ailleurs, s'approche d'eux.

\- « Shû, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

\- « De la bouche même d'Aizen, j'ai reçu une mauvaise nouvelle… »

Trois paires d'yeux angoissés le fixent et il décide qu'il s'est suffisamment amusé. Il explose de rire en leur rapportant la vraie teneur de cette nouvelle : « Lui et Grimmjow ne sont pas là ce soir. Le manoir est à nous et on ne les aura pas sur le dos. C'est pas génial ? »

Orihime pousse un soupir de soulagement, après avoir dûment frappé ce grand frère trop farceur pour son rythme cardiaque.

\- « C'est cool », lâche Ichigo sans plus d'entrain.

\- « Tu n'as pas l'air de partager la joie de Shûhei, je me trompe ? », lui demande aussitôt Uryû.

Le rouquin est reparti à son calepin sur lequel il dessinait l'un des plats qu'il envisage de proposer comme création personnelle.

\- « Ichi ? »

\- « Je trouve ça cool, vraiment… En fait, Grimmjow ne me dérange pas tant que ça… enfin… ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'ai pas les mêmes rapports avec lui que toi avec Aizen. »

\- « C'est certain. Toi tu es gay, ton frère ne l'est pas, ça fait toute la différence. »

Tout comme son aîné, Ichigo s'est habitué au côté direct d'Uryû.

\- « Et puis, Grimmjow te plaît », renchérit Orihime. Rouge comme une tomate, le rouquin baisse la tête avant que sa sœur n'ajoute pour le rassurer : « Ce n'est pas un reproche. C'est bien qu'il te plaise, vu qu'il n'est pas décidé à te lâcher. »

\- « Elle a raison, Ichi. »

\- « Personnellement, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouves », intervient Uryû et sa légendaire franchise. « Certes, il est pas mal, bien qu'un peu trop carré à mon goût. Mais quelle grande gueule ! »

\- « Et que dis-tu des peroxydés à tendance perverse ? »

\- « Je ne vois pas », répond fermement l'homme à lunettes, bien qu'une rougeur singulière vienne colorer ses joues.

Shûhei et Orihime passent de l'un à l'autre. Leur frère a les bras croisés, avec cet air de savoir un truc qu'eux ne savent pas.

\- « Hime, je crois qu'on nous cache des choses ici. »

\- « Je le crois aussi, mon cher Shû », répond la rouquine en croisant les bras. « Alors, qui crache le morceau ? »

D'un regard appuyé, Uryû tente bien d'intimider le rouquin. Malheureusement pour lui, l'autre s'en fout comme de sa première recette et lâche le nom sans aucun scrupule.

\- « Gin Ichimaru. »

* * *

Une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Kisuke a appréhendé ce dîner sans Zaraki, et pas parce qu'il impatient de le revoir. Non, l'affrontement inéluctable avec Jinta lui met juste un peu la pression. L'heure fatidique approchant, c'est avec une petite boule au ventre qu'il accompagne Yachiru à la salle de bain pour qu'elle se lave les mains. La petite fille, qui est un vrai moulin à paroles, l'a d'ailleurs bien aidé à détourner son esprit de ses inquiétudes personnelles.

Lorsque l'homme pénètre dans la salle à manger, Restu et Ururu ne sont pas encore descendues. Bien que la mère et la fille soient assez respectueuses de la ponctualité, il aurait aimé qu'elles soient déjà présentes lorsque la furie va débouler.

' _Kisuke, ressaisis-toi bon sang ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse mal embouché !'_ , tente-t-il de se rassurer tout en installant Yachiru sur sa chaise.

Il entend des pas et se tourne vers la porte d'entrée pour découvrir le visage surpris de Jinta. L'adolescent jette un œil rapide vers la place de son père et constate que son couvert n'est pas mis. Il revient vers Kisuke, un méchant sourire étirant ses lèvres.

' _Ce gosse a vraiment un problème'_ , songe le blond.

\- « Tiens, tiens, la petite pute n'a pas son garde-du-corps pour le défendre », fait-il en croisant les bras et en bombant le torse d'un élan de fierté plus pathétique qu'autre chose.

Kisuke sait que répondre par la violence ou s'abaisser à son langage ne mènera à rien. Il opte par conséquent pour une stratégie qui a le don d'horripiler les gens de son entourage : il affiche un sourire agaçant.

\- « Oh mais quel vilain garçon ! Tu sais, recourir à des mots aussi laids et afficher une attitude aussi féroce ne feront pas de toi un homme. »

Le ton railleur et le sous-entendu portent leur fruit. Jinta vient de pâlir sous l'attaque verbale, décroisant ses bras qu'il laisse ballant le long de son corps maigre. Il sert les poings dans un sursaut d'orgueil mais les mots lui manquent. Amusé par la déconfiture qu'elle voit sur le visage de son frère autant que par la joie de son mentor adoré, Yachiru se met à glousser en mettant la main devant sa bouche. Ce geste enfantin lui attire aussitôt les foudres de Jinta.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la merdeuse ? », hurle le gamin, provoquant des sanglots chez la petite.

Kisuke ne bouge pas d'un cil et continue de fixer le garçon. Ça lui fend le cœur de ne pas pouvoir consoler la petite. S'il le faisait, cela reviendrait à perdre ce duel, car il serait contraint à se baisser à sa hauteur à elle, une faiblesse que le blond ne peut pas se permettre en l'état actuel de la situation.

\- « Je suppose que tu es fier de faire pleurer une petite fille. Rien de moins que ta propre sœur. Dis-mois Jinta, toi qui veux perpétrer ce que ton père a construit dans cette famille, ne penses-tu pas que le premier devoir d'un homme du clan est de protéger les siens ? »

\- « Je connais très bien les devoirs du clan. Protéger les faibles n'est pas le plus important, surtout quand ce sont des filles ou des bonnes femmes… »

\- « Vraiment ? »

La voix de Restu vient de tomber comme un couperet, faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui se retourne d'un bond constatant à regret la présence de Restu et de sa fille. Il a toujours été incapable de tenir tête à son ancienne belle-mère. Pour être tout à fait honnête, la femme lui fait peur. En dépit d'une douceur apparente, elle lui fait l'effet d'être vicieuse comme un serpent.

Ururu s'approche de Yachiru à qui elle donne un bisou avant de chuchoter à son oreille. La petite oublie bien vite sa peine pour visiblement expliquer à sa grande sœur, à voix basse et avec ses mots d'enfant ce qu'il vient de passer.

\- « Je crains bien, Jinta, que ton éducation et ta connaissance du clan soient loin d'être correctes. Comme l'a dit Kisuke, le premier devoir d'un membre de chacune des familles qui constituent le clan est bel et bien de protéger sa famille, quel que soit son genre. »

\- « Si mon père était là… »

\- « Ton père n'est pas là et s'il y était, tu serais déjà dans ta chambre à l'heure qu'il est ! », reprend Kisuke. « Mettons-nous à table, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai une faim de loup.»

\- « Moi aussi ! », s'exclame Yachiru.

\- « C'est pas vous qui décidez ! Les putes, c'est juste bon pour… »

Le gamin se retrouve plaqué contre le dormant de la porte, la gorge serrée dans l'étau de la main droite de Kisuke. La scène s'est déroulée tellement vite que personne, y compris la victime, ne s'est rendu compte du déplacement de l'attaquant. Jinta vient de commettre l'erreur de sous-estimer Kisuke Urahara.

L'air de rien, Restu se dirige vers sa place, invitant au passage sa fille à s'installer. Une fois assise, elle échange avec les deux gamines un air complice pour dédramatiser la scène et fait signe au domestique d'apporter les plats. L'homme obtempère sans s'offusquer du traitement infligé à l'aîné des enfants de leur maître. Encore une personne qui ne doit pas porter grande estime à Jinta Zaraki.

Du côté des deux duellistes, la force tranquille s'oppose à une jeunesse au bord de la panique. Kisuke s'approche du garçon et lui glisse à l'oreille.

\- « Ecoute bien ce que je vais dire car jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne me répèterai. Je ne suis pas une pute et encore moins un paillasson sur lequel tu peux t'essuyer. Ton père m'a confié une responsabilité et je la mènerai coûte que coûte. J'étais un membre de ce clan bien avant ta naissance et je le suis de nouveau. Je connais les règles qui régissent le clan et même si je les ai trahies pour sauver des enfants comme toi, je respecte ces règles. Je donnerai ma vie pour le clan et je tuerai pour le clan comme je l'ai déjà fait avant. »

Un éclair de terreur passe dans les yeux de Jinta lorsqu'il comprend que le blond a déjà assassiné pour le compte du clan. Alors que son cou est progressivement relâché, cette révélation change la perspective qu'il a de l'homme. Jinta tombe en admiration devant toute personne capable de ce genre d'extrémité. Kisuke en comprend toute la signification lorsque les iris, qui le regardaient jusqu'alors comme on regarde de la merde, semblent désormais l'idéaliser. Bien qu'il se doute que la tâche sera rude, il décide qu'il va devoir corriger cette conception étrange, voir l'ôter de la caboche du gamin.

\- « Je donnerai ma vie pour te protéger, Jinta, mais je n'accepterai plus que tu manques de respect aux membres de cette famille. Excuse-toi auprès de ta sœur pour lui avoir crié dessus. »

Le garçon déglutit, libre de ses mouvements bien que pas totalement rassuré pour autant.

\- « Désolé, Yachiru », marmonne-t-il du bout des lèvres, avant d'aller s'installer à sa place, la tête baissée.

Kisuke s'assoit à son tour et envoie un sourire à la petite qui lui répond par l'un des siens.

\- « Ce soir, j'ai demandé à ce qu'on nous fasse du hachis Parmentier », s'exclame-t-il joyeusement.

\- « C'est quoi du chi Parmentier ? »

\- « Du hachis Parmentier, Yachiru. C'est une recette traditionnelle française que j'ai expliquée et demandée à la cuisinière. Un gratin constitué d'une couche de purée de pommes de terre onctueuse, d'une couche de viande de bœuf rissolé avec des petits oignons, d'une autre couche de purée de pommes de terre et enfin d'emmental râpé. L'emmental est un fromage français au cas où vous le demanderiez. »

\- « Eh bien, ça m'a tout l'air délicieux, n'est-ce pas les filles ? »

Ururu hoche vigoureusement la tête alors que dans son coin, Jinta boude.

\- « C'est l'un des plats préférés de Gabriel », ajoute Kisuke pour finir de convaincre la cadette de la famille. Et ça suffit amplement, vu le sourire gourmand qu'il obtient.

Une fois les assiettes servies, tout le monde reste dubitatif même si l'odeur qui se dégage des assiettes fumantes est agréable.

\- « Faites attention, c'est très chaud », recommande le blond, faisant lever au plafond les yeux de Jinta.

La découverte puis la dégustation se font en silence. Il est indéniable que le plat remporte un franc succès vu la vitesse à laquelle les assiettes se vident. En plus, pas la peine de forcer la main de Yachiru. Elle qui a toujours du mal à manger, enfourne consciencieusement chaque cuillérée.

\- « Je peux en avoir encore un peu ? », demande Ururu suivi d'un « moi aussi » de son frère.

Pourtant, dieu que ça lui coûte d'apprécier quelque chose qui vient de Kisuke. Ce dernier les ressert sous le regard amusé de Restu. Elle savait qu'il s'en sortirait bien, malgré un début quelque peu accrocheur.

\- « Mmm, c'est bon, hein Jinta ? »

Interloqué d'être appelé par la petite, Jinta s'arrête de manger un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Cette petite sœur qu'il ne voulait pas, il ne l'a jamais appréciée, même si constater ces derniers jours qu'elle l'ignorait royalement au profit du blond, l'a touché plus qu'il ne le croyait.

\- « Ouais, c'est très bon », finit-il par répondre.

* * *

\- « Il veut quoi le vieux ? », demande Zaraki à Aizen à peine est-il descendu du véhicule dans la cour de chez Yamamoto.

Le brun reste extrêmement calme quand il répond un « Un bonsoir à toi aussi Kenpachi. Et non, je n'en sais pas plus que toi », même si intérieurement il se demande s'ils ne se sont pas tous ligués pour l'emmerder avec leur question sans queue ni tête. D'ailleurs pour faire bonne mesure, il ajoute : « Mais demande-donc à Grimmjow », ce que le géant s'empresse d'aller faire en rejoignant le bleuté qui contournait leur voiture.

Au moment où il remonte col de son manteau en cachemire à cause du froid piquant de cette soirée, Sosûke entend son lieutenant beugler sur Zaraki « Et comment je saurais, banane ? Tu crois peut-être que j'suis dans les petits papiers de ton paternel ? Déjà que ça me fait chier d'être ici…»

Ragaillardi par cette vengeance tout à fait puérile, Aizen se dirige d'un pas sûr vers le perron en pierre. Il gravit les marches sans plus se préoccuper de la mini-querelle qui se déroule derrière lui. Un domestique s'incline devant lui lorsqu'il franchit le seuil de l'entrée où il décide d'attendre ses compagnons d'infortune. Comme à son habitude, Yamamoto doit patienter dans la salle à manger et il n'a guère envie de se retrouver seul avec lui ne serait-ce que cinq minutes.

\- « Ouais, mais c'est quand même ton père ! »

\- « Et alors, c'est ton grand-père à toi… »

\- « Messieurs, messieurs, peut-être pourrions-nous remettre à plus tard ce questionnement vital de savoir qui est le plus proche de notre hôte ? Plus vite nous en aurons fini, plus vite nous serons rentrés chez nous à vaquer à nos occupations. »

\- « Oui, j'pourrais m'occuper de mon chaton », s'exclame un Grimmjow rayonnant à l'idée de pouvoir revoir Ichigo.

\- « Toi aussi, t'appelles le tien chaton ? », demande Zaraki.

Exaspéré par les deux hommes, Aizen se dirige vers la salle à manger dont la porte vient d'être ouverte par le domestique qui les a accueillis. Les deux autres lui emboitent le pas, et tous pénètrent dans la vaste pièce aux hauts plafonds ornés de moulures et aux murs recouverts jusqu'à un mètre de boiserie en chêne. La pièce dispose en son centre d'un lustre en cristal de chez Baccarat qui projette une lumière vive et étincelante dans toute la pièce, et surtout sur la grande table rectangulaire, apprêtée de quatre couverts.

Au bout de la table trône Genryusai Yamamoto. Droit sur sa chaise, le regard fixé à l'horizontal, il ne daigne même pas suivre des yeux ses invités d'un soir. Habitués à ce manque de chaleur, les trois hommes vont s'assoir à leur place respective. Le vieux est à cheval sur les convenances et de plus, il ne déroge jamais à ses habitudes. C'est donc un Kenpachi à sa gauche et à sa droite, Sosûke puis Grimmjow.

Lorsque tous sont assis, le vieux ouvre enfin la bouche.

\- « Vous êtes en retard. »

Si Zaraki émet une sorte de borborygme incertain, Grimmjow lève les yeux au ciel, déjà suprêmement agacé. Sosûke affiche un sourire lorsqu'il s'enquière de façon innocente en appelant Grimmjow à témoin : « Vraiment ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé que nous étions légèrement en avance. »

Le vieux fronce les sourcils et jette un regard acerbe vers son premier petit-fils. Lorsque le second opine de la tête en rétorquant « Vu à l'heure où on est parti, c'était impossible d'arriver en retard », le besoin de mettre de suite les pendules à l'heure se fait urgent. Pas question que cet entretien lui échappe. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas obtenu le soutien des autres clans lui est resté en travers de la gorge, et plutôt que de continuer à chercher des alliés, il a décidé que le plus simple restait encore de gérer les affaires en famille. En tant que chef de la dite-famille, il est le mieux placé pour imposer son pouvoir. D'un geste de la tête, il donne l'ordre au majordome de faire servir le dîner.

\- « Vous êtes en retard, peu importe vos justifications. La ponctualité est la qualité première des seigneurs. »

\- « Ce n'est pas plutôt, la ponctualité est la politesse des rois ? »

Deux regards ahuris et un assassin se posent sur Sosûke qui avale une gorgée d'eau pour cacher son amusement. Il aime les bons mots et n'a rien contre les petites joutes verbales, surtout si elles lui permettent de moucher quelqu'un qui ose lui faire la leçon.

\- « Comme je disais peu importe. »

Le vieux s'interrompt pour refuser d'un signe de la main le plat de hors d'œuvres qui lui tend un domestique. Un plat que deux paires d'yeux suivent à la trace depuis qu'il a fait son entrée dans la salle à manger. Pendant que Zaraki s'en sert une bonne portion sous l'œil inquiet de Grimmjow, le vieux continue sur sa lancée.

\- « Je voulais vous réunir ce soir pour discuter de plusieurs sujets importants pour notre famille. La pérennité du clan est comme vous le savez un point qui me tient à cœur, et qui doit vous tenir à cœur. Je ne serais pas toujours là… »

\- « Oh, seriez-vous souffrant, maître Yamamoto ? », s'enquière Sosûke avec une inquiétude à la limite de l'hypocrisie.

Les deux autres ne relèvent même pas la tête de leur assiette. A leur décharge, l'entrée est divinement bonne.

\- « Bien sûr que non ! Je me porte bien, voyons ! »

\- « Une bonne chose, tout comme ce plat qui est une réussite, n'est-ce pas Kenpachi ? »

\- « Mm »

La question force le vieux à tourner la tête vers son fils. La vitesse à laquelle les bouchées sont enfournées tient du prodige. Écœuré par la vision autant que par le manque d'attention du brun, son regard se porte ensuite sur Grimmjow dont la seule préoccupation semble être de lever sa fourchette et d'avaler ce qu'elle contient. Dépité une fois encore, il revient vers Sosûke qui semble être le seul à lui porter un quelconque intérêt.

\- « Je disais donc que nous devons tous penser à l'avenir. Et l'avenir, comme vous le savez passe par nos enfants et notamment, par les alliances judicieuses que nous devons négociées pour eux. » Posant ses coudes sur la table, Sosûke ramène ses mains devant son visage, appréhendant la suite. « C'est pour cette raison, que j'ai décidé de marier Yachiru et Neliel aux fils Kyôraku. »

Cette fois, l'argument interpelle les deux mastiqueurs de service. Cessant immédiatement de manger pour fixer le vieux, ils restent toutefois silencieux, ce qui permet à Sosûke d'intervenir une nouvelle fois.

\- « Ne sont-ils pas un peu jeune pour le mariage ? », demande l'homme en riant pour essayer de désamorcer la tension qui a envahi la pièce.

\- « Ce genre de décision doit être prise le plus tôt possible ! », décrète le vieux.

\- « Et par les parents si je ne m'abuse. C'est moi le père de Nel, donc c'est moi qui décide de son avenir. Pas question de l'embringuer dans un mariage à la noix. Et pis, si ça se trouve Nel voudra se marier avec Gabriel, ils s'entendent comme larron en foire, ces deux-là », conclut Grimmjow en reprenant sa fourchette.

Discrètement, Sosûke observe le vieux et ce qu'il vient de voir ne lui plaît pas. Lorsque Grimmjow a évoqué le prénom du fils de Shûhei, un éclair de panique est passé dans les yeux cernés de rides, suivi par un air colérique qu'il connaît bien.

Le poing du vieux s'abat avant que le volume de la voix monte d'un cran : « Ta fille n'épousera pas le fils de ce… »

\- « De ce quoi ? », le coupe Sosûke.

Si le vieux est en colère, le ton de Sosûke est suffisamment doucereux pour que Yamamoto y voie un danger. Le moment n'est pas venu de s'aliéner son petit-fils si intelligent et si prometteur, s'il n'était pas si homosexuel.

\- « Le fils d'un garçon qui a trahi le clan n'est pas digne de se marier dans notre famille ! »

\- « Comme vous y allez, maître Yamamoto. Dois-je vous rappeler que Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime Shiba étaient des enfants lorsqu'ils ont disparus et de ce fait, ils n'ont pas pu trahir le clan. Quant à Gabriel, c'est un petit garçon extrêmement vif et intelligent qui pourrait bien vous surprendre. »

\- « Ouais, c'est un chouette gamin », appuie Grimmjow qui a fini son assiette et peut se concentrer entièrement sur la conversation qui mine de rien, le touche de près.

\- « En outre, dois-je vous rappeler que Shûhei est mon compagnon, la personne avec qui j'ai choisie de vivre ? »

\- « Justement nous devons parler à ce sujet. Je n'admets pas que tu aies accepté de t'associer à cet homme. Tu pourrais avoir toutes femmes que tu veux et tu aurais un fils qui serait la chair de ta chair ! »

\- « Comme Kenpachi l'est pour vous ? »

La remarque est cinglante, mais après tout, elle reflète toute l'ambiguïté de Yamamoto. Le mépris qu'il a pour Shinji Hirako qu'il voit comme le bâtard résultant du péché de l'un de ses amis, alors que lui a choisi de proclamer comme son héritier légitime un parfait étranger et un orphelin sans le sou, au détriment de ses propres filles.

\- « Là n'est pas la question ! »

\- « Bien sûr que si elle est là la question. Vous jugez les autres, mais vous, qui vous juge ? »

Le vieux est désormais au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- « Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu me dis, Sosûke ? »

\- « Et vous ? Vous rendez-vous compte de la gravité de vos propos ? », enchaîne son adversaire avant de lâcher un long soupir. Conscient que cet affrontement ne mène à rien, Sosûke décide de changer de tactique. « En dehors du fait qu'il me plaise, j'ai choisi Shûhei précisément parce qu'il est le descendant de l'un des membres fondateurs de ce clan, l'un de vos plus chers amis, et aussi parce qu'il est le père de deux fils, moi qui ne pourrait pas en avoir. »

\- « Mais enfin, pourquoi ne pourrais-tu avoir un fils ? Je ne te demande que de te marier, tu pourras même garder ton amant, si ça te chante. La descendance est primordiale, Sosûke, surtout que tu descends de la première famille fondatrice, ne l'oublies pas. »

Le sempiternel argument de sa responsabilité vient de lui être servi pour la énième fois. A force de le lui rabâcher depuis des années, Sosûke commence à honnir cette chape qu'on agite sur sa tête et le souvenir de ce père qu'il admirait autant qu'il craignait. Un père qui aurait détesté savoir son unique fils homosexuel.

\- « Sosûke aime pas les femmes, père. C'est comme ça, c'est un truc qu'il a pas choisi ! »

Étonnamment, Zaraki vient à son secours. Une attention doublement surprenante puisque le géant s'est tout de même fendu de deux phrases complètes en une seule fois.

\- « Et pis pour moi non plus, ça va pas être possible. » Là, on tient un record depuis la création de ces réunions familiales. Comme les trois hommes le fixent avec incompréhension, le colosse s'empresse de se justifier. « Pour Yachiru, je veux dire. Faut que j'en parle avec sa nouvelle maman. »

\- « Tu as une nouvelle femme dans ta vie ? », s'exclame le vieux avec une joie non dissimulée.

Bien entendu, le vieux est tombé dans le panneau, contrairement à Sosûke et à Grimmjow qui ont deviné qui est la maman en question. Autant dire qu'ils attendent avec impatience l'éclat qui va nécessairement suivre.

\- « Nan ! J'ai dit à Kisuke qu'il était désormais responsable des petits. Ils ont bien besoin d'une nouvelle mère. Même Jinta. Je me serais jamais douté qu'il était aussi intenable. Kisuke saura y mettre bon ordre », explique-t-il en hochant la tête, sûr de son fait. « On mange quoi après ? »

\- « COMMENT ÇA KISUKE ? Ne me dis pas que tu as chargé ce traître de s'occuper de tes enfants, Zaraki ? »

Ouch ! Quand Yamamoto appelle son fils par son nom, ça ne présage rien de bon.

\- « Bah si. Il est très câlin et intelligent. Ça manquait dans mon clan. Nous, c'est plutôt la force brute. Et avec les enfants, c'est une perle. »

De l'autre côté de la table, Sosûke se délecte de ce qui est en train de se passer. L'innocence avec laquelle Kenpachi s'explique est rafraîchissante. De son côté, Grimmjow cache son amusement dans sa serviette. Ce qui n'est pas très judicieux vu qu'il est secoué de rires et que ça, la pauvre serviette de table ne parvient pas à masquer les soubresauts.

\- « C'est un traître que tu étais censé torturer avant de t'en débarrasser », assène le vieux en même temps que son poing sur la table. « Que tu le violes si ça réponds à certaines de tes pulsions », ajoute-t-il d'un air dégoûté, « grand bien t'en fasse, mais certainement pas l'installer dans ton foyer et lui confier l'éducation de tes enfants. Et tu fais ça devant ton ex-femme. La pauvre Restu doit être humiliée. »

\- « Nan, ils s'entendent même très bien », répond platement le géant.

Les yeux exorbités de Yamamoto sont une source inépuisable de gaieté pour le bleuté. Son voisin a en revanche retrouvé un air maussade. Il n'a pas encore digéré l'attaque sur Shûhei, qu'une nouvelle attaque le vise directement. Il sait que son grand-père n'a jamais vraiment accepté son homosexualité, mais il n'y a jamais fait non plus allusion comme quelque chose de négatif, voire de contre-nature.

\- « Qu'entendez-vous par pulsion ? »

Surpris par la question alors qu'il allait parler du pays à son inconséquent de fils, Yamamoto est pris au dépourvu. Sa longue expérience acquise en dirigeant le clan depuis des décennies lui permet de se ressaisir rapidement.

\- « Je dis juste que Zaraki n'est pas gay comme toi, Sosûke, et qu'il ne sert à rien de tenter l'expérience surtout avec un déchet de la trempe de cet Urahara. »

\- « EH ! Faudra voir à pas insulter mon compagnon ! », se met à beugler Kenpachi en jetant sa serviette sur la table et en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise avec fracas sur le sol.

\- « Ton compagnon ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit ? », rétorque sur le même ton le barbu.

La conversation entre les deux hommes commence à tourner à une guerre ouverte et Grimmjow se demande si ce n'est pas la fin de ces fameuses réunions familiales. L'idée pourrait le faire bondir de joie s'il n'était pas sur ses gardes vu la tournure que prend le dîner. Dans son genre, Zaraki est un soldat, doublé d'un impulsif, comme lui. Allez savoir ce que ça donnerait s'il décidait de frapper plutôt que parler.

\- « Non, j'ai toute ma tête », énonce lentement le géant en se penchant vers son père d'adoption, un air mauvais tordant son visage. « Kisuke fait partie maintenant de mon clan. Il est en charge des enfants Zaraki, que ça vous plaise ou non. D'ailleurs, je vais rentrer chez moi pour être avec MA famille, ce sera certainement mieux que de rester ici à vous entendre bavasser sur ma vie privée qui ne concerne que moi ! »

Un vague signe adressé à Sosûke et Grimmjow, puis la montagne de muscles sort de la pièce, laissant un vide et un silence pesant s'instaurer derrière lui. Le vieux a la bouche ouverte et les yeux à nouveau fixés droit devant lui. Grimmjow se tortille sur sa chaise, clairement avec l'envie de s'arracher d'ici. A ses côtés, Sosûke reste pensif.

\- « Il est fou, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. »

\- « Non maître Yamamoto, il a juste trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il se sent prêt à faire un bout de chemin, comme moi avec Shûhei. »

\- « Il ne peut pas ! Cet homme doit être exécuté, il est une menace pour le clan ! » Une sorte de folie passe un court instant dans les yeux bleu délavés du vieil homme, avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse pour redevenir cet homme froid et imposant. « Grimmjow, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »

\- « Certainement pas ! », gronde Sosûke en jetant sa serviette sur la table. « Grimmjow est mon lieutenant et il reçoit ses ordres de moi et seulement de moi ! Il n'est pas question qu'il aille tuer Kisuke Urahara pour déclencher une guerre de clan. En outre, je vous rappelle qu'une décision a été prise à l'unanimité par tout le clan et qu'Urahara a été confié à Zaraki. Il en fait ce qu'il veut. »

\- « Comme Grimmjow fait comme bon lui semble avec Ichigo Shiba ? », lance sur un ton accusateur le ridé. Le bleuté ne sait pas quoi répondre tellement il est surpris que Yamamoto soit déjà courant. Pourtant, ça ne devrait pas l'étonner autre mesure, le vieux semble toujours avoir un pas d'avance sur tout le monde. A se demander s'il n'a pas un réseau d'espion à la hauteur de celui du gouvernement japonais. « Tu devais l'initier et en faire un frère, alors dis-moi Grimmjow, pourquoi passe-t-il son temps dans un restaurant avec les deux autres ? »

\- « Ce que fait Ichigo ne regarde que moi », rétorque le bleuté, galvanisé par l'esprit de rébellion générale. « Comme Urahara avec Kenpachi et Shûhei avec Sosûke, Ichigo est sous ma responsabilité. »

\- « Tu as menti au clan en disant que tu allais le mettre dans le droit chemin... »

Cette fois, le vieux tient un argument imparable, qui pourrait faire mouche pendant une réunion de toutes les familles, et les deux membres du clan Aizen le savent pertinemment.

\- « Non, Grimmjow n'a pas menti. C'est moi qui ne voyais pas ce jeune homme faire ce métier. Il fallait trouver autre chose et l'idée du restaurant nous a été suggérée par leur oncle, Shinji Hirako. Kuchiki nous a rejoints en sa qualité de fiancé d'Orihime. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit d'une affaire privée qui concerne trois des familles du clan. » Sosûke se lève alors, imité dans la seconde par Grimmjow. « Je pense que nous allons à notre tour vous laisser. »

Les deux derniers membres de sa famille quittent la salle à manger silencieuse et Yamamoto reste figé sur sa chaise. Pas une once de sa personne ne bouge contrairement à son cerveau qui fonctionne à plein régime. Il attendait énormément de cette réunion. Il n'en ressort rien de positif, sinon qu'il s'est peut-être mis à dos son fils et ses deux petits-fils. En résumé, deux chefs de clan.

* * *

 **JadeK136 :** eh bien non, pas de sexe pour le moment pour la fratrie Shiba. T'inquiète, je vais pas non plus les priver trop longtemps, Grimmjow ne tiendrait plus. Et puis, comme tu l'as souligné, Gin est tellement plaisant quand il donne et prend du plaisir. Si la réaction de Byakuya t'a mis en joie, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Le vrai Byakuya ne demande qu'à se révéler.

 **Anemone33 :** c'est vrai que le sexe n'est pas tout dans un couple et Gin et Uryû sont un peu des écorchés de la vie, alors...


	17. Les recettes fétiches de Gabriel

**Chapitre 17 :** Les recettes fétiches de Gabriel

* * *

\- « PAPA ! », s'écrie Yachiru en voyant entrer la haute carcasse de Zaraki dans la salle à manger.

Nullement rassasié par les délicieux hors d'œuvre, le père lorgne rapidement sur ce qui reste dans le plat à gratin. Un rapide échange avec Kisuke le renvoie à un autre épisode autour de cette table, celui où il s'est fait sermonner pour son manque latent de politesse. Il salue tout le monde, en insistant sur ce qui le tiraille à cet instant. On est affamé ou on ne l'est pas !

\- « Alors les enfants, c'est bon ce que vous mangez ? »

\- « C'est du hachis parrrrmentier, papa. Jinta en a pris deux fois », fait la plus jeune en montrant deux doigts.

\- « C'est vrai ? Ça doit être rudement bon alors. »

\- « C'est une recette française qu'oncle Kisuke a demandé aux cuisines. Et moi aussi, j'en ai pris deux fois », renchérit sa deuxième fille.

\- « Eh ben, si c'est pas un succès ça ! »

Le géant va s'installer à sa place, près de Kisuke, un domestique ayant déjà posé son couvert. Il se sert une généreuse portion. En même temps, tout le monde est repu, donc il peut bien terminer le plat.

\- « Tu ne devais pas manger chez ton père ? », demande Restu, curieuse que ce rendez-vous auquel tient tant Yamamoto ait été écourté de la sorte.

\- « Ouais, mais il y a eu divergence de point de vue, alors je m'suis cassé. Je pense que Sosûke et Grimmjow en ont fait autant vu comment ça partait en cacahuètes. » Il enfourne sa deuxième fourchette d'affilée. « Bon sang, c'est délicieux ce truc. Comment ça s'appelle déjà ? »

\- « Du hachis Parmentier », répond Jinta, grillant au passage ses deux sœurs.

\- « Faudra en refaire », décrète le géant en continuant à manger.

On vient de servir aux enfants leur dessert, un entremet au caramel, et Restu et Kisuke restent silencieux, bien qu'ils soient tous les deux littéralement avides d'en savoir plus sur cette soirée avortée. Lorsque les enfants ont terminés, la plus jeune commence à trépigner sur sa chaise. Elle jette des coups d'œil pas très discrets au blond pour qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Problème, le blond a envie d'étancher sa curiosité. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il déroge aux règles du coucher qu'il a su instaurer au cours des derniers jours.

\- « Yachiru, tu peux aller jouer un peu avec Ururu. Tu te mets en pyjama d'abord, c'est d'accord ? »

Incrédule, la gamine reste figée quelques secondes. Puis quand sa sœur vient lui prendre la main, elle ne demande pas son reste et saute de la chaise.

\- « Je peux sortir de table aussi ? », fait Jinta, hésitant entre regarder son père ou Urahara.

Kenpachi remarque que son fils semble un trop sur la réserve. Il fronce les sourcils, puis retourne à sa deuxième assiette, laissant le blond gérer.

\- « Oui, tu peux y aller, Jinta. »

Quand l'adolescent est sorti, le domestique pose les ramequins de l'entremet, puis quitte la pièce après avoir refermé les deux battants de la porte.

\- « Il s'est passé quoi pour que Jinta ait l'air d'un lapin pris dans les lumière d'une voiture ? »

Kisuke échange un bref regard avec Restu, après quoi il pose un coude sur la table et vient appuyer son menton dans la paume de sa main.

\- « Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte ? », demande-t-il avec un brin de sarcasme.

\- « J'préfère la courte. »

\- « Eh bien disons que j'ai dû user de bons mots et de violence contre ton fils. Il s'avère que finalement, il est plus réceptif à la violence qu'aux bons mots. »

Un hochement de tête du brun suffit à Kisuke pour comprendre que le sujet est clos. C'est aussi le signal qu'attendait Restu pour amorcer la conversation vers ce qu'il l'intéresse le plus.

\- « Quand tu dis que c'est parti en cacahuètes, à quel point est-ce parti en… cacahuètes ? »

Le brun vient de terminer son dessert. Il repose ses couverts et s'essuie la bouche. Lui aussi, pose ses coudes sur la table et pousse un long soupir, ce qui ne fait que renforcer l'idée chez ses deux interlocuteurs que ce qui s'est passé est plus grave qu'ils ne le pensaient à première vue.

\- « Le vieux s'est mêlé un fois de trop de ce qui le regarde pas. Il veut faire un contrat de mariage pour Yachiru et Nel avec les fils à Shunsui. Grimmjow était pas d'accord et quand j'lui ai dit que Kisuke aurait son mot à dire, il s'est permis de l'insulter ! »

Pour être servis, les deux curieux de service le sont en beauté. Si Restu se recompose bien vite un visage avenant, empreint de la bonté qui la caractérise, Kisuke a les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Kenpachi Zaraki, maître et seigneur du clan Yamamoto, fils adoptif de Genryusai Yamamoto, s'est opposé à son père, le chef tout-puissant du clan, pour le défendre lui, un traître.

Lentement, Restu se lève et passe derrière Zaraki. Elle pose sa main sur l'épaule de celui qui fût pendant une courte période son époux.

\- « Tu as bien fait de t'opposer à ton père pour cette histoire absurde de mariage arrangé, et de défendre Urahara-san. » Elle marche vers la porte et avant d'en franchir le seuil, elle leur lance : « Messieurs, je vous souhaite le bonsoir. Je vais de ce pas m'occuper de coucher deux jeunes demoiselles. »

La porte est refermée en silence. Kisuke s'est recomposé une contenance bien qu'il fixe toujours le brun, et à trop me dévisager, même un homme aussi peu subtil que Kenpachi Zaraki s'en aperçoit.

\- « Ça t'étonne hein ? »

\- « C'est pour le moins inattendu. »

\- « Je t'ai fait une promesse et je l'ai pas faite à la légère. » Zaraki se lève. « Si on allait se coucher nous aussi ? »

\- « Si tôt ? »

Il est près du blond, penché vers lui, les yeux dans les yeux. Il pose la paume de sa main sur sa joue.

\- « Je serai doux ce soir. Ça aussi, c'est une promesse. »

Si Kisuke n'était pas à l'aise avec la violence dont peut faire preuve son amant imposé, il ne l'est pas encore avec les rares moments de tendresse qu'il lui offre. Sans doute parce que malgré lui, cela le touche en plein cœur. Sa seule défense dans ce genre d'instant, c'est de tenter une pirouette.

\- « Tu devrais te méfier, on va finir par dire que le grand Zaraki se ramollit ! »

D'autorité, le brun lui tire la main et la plaque sur son entrejambe.

\- « Moi, je dirais que je suis dur comme du béton. »

* * *

Au manoir Aizen, l'ambiance à table est assez similaire. Pour une fois depuis des lustres, Ichigo a investi les cuisines sous l'œil réprobateur des domestiques, sa jumelle pas bien loin derrière lui lorsqu'il confectionne un plat. Après une journée entière à tenter de copier des plats extraordinaires, ça l'a amusé de pouvoir en élaborer des plus classiques, ceux qu'il aime faire pour les enfants. Vu que Gabriel raffole des pâtes sous toutes ses formes, il s'est lancé dans la confection de tagliatelles maison, bien que cela prenne un certain temps. Orihime s'est chargé du dessert et pour rester dans l'ambiance italienne, quoi de mieux qu'un tiramisu. Bien entendu, il a fallu envoyer un domestique à l'épicerie la plus proche. Le garde-manger du manoir est conséquent mais pas au point de contenir des produits aussi typiques que le parmesan et le mascarpone.

Tandis que les tagliatelles sont enfin terminées et commence à cuire dans l'eau bouillante, il commence la préparation d'escalopes de poulet qu'il découpe en fines lanières, puis fait ensuite cuire avec les poivrons qu'il a préalablement passés au four pour ôter leur peau et leur amertume. Il ajoute les fèves qui ont subi une pré-cuisson à la vapeur. La sauce à la crème est en train d'infuser avec les filaments de safran qu'il y a ajouté après l'avoir passée au tamis.

De leur côté et avec l'aide du majordome, Shûhei, Gabriel et Nel se sont chargés de mettre la table dans la salle à manger. Cette ambiance bonne enfant ne correspond guère à l'habitude que cet homme sérieux a de sa charge. Toutefois, la joie de voir le petit bonhomme tenir les couverts sur le petit plateau pendant qu'il les dispose et la fille de son maître Jaggerjack distribuer les serviettes avec une application qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, suffisent à effacer ses scrupules de ne pas faire son travail.

\- « Voilà, on a fini », s'exclame Gabriel en tapant dans ses mains.

\- « Hourra », s'écrie Nel en levant les bras, imité par Théodore qui vient de faire son entrée dans les bras d'Hinamori.

\- « Oh quelle belle table ! C'est vous deux qui avaient fait tout ça ? », demande la jeune femme.

\- « Non, Hina. Avec papa et avec meussieur Itô, on a fait ensemble. »

\- « Oui, mais j'ai mis les serviettes. »

\- « C'est du très bon travail. »

Les deux petits rayonnent littéralement sous le compliment, surtout Gabriel. Ce qui amuse son père qui le trouve particulièrement sujet aux flatteries émanant de la gente féminine. La petite brune va installer Théodore dans sa chaise haute, juste à côté de son père. Elle sait que Shûhei aime s'occuper de ses enfants. L'absence de Sosûke est une raison suffisante pour braver l'interdit.

A leur tour, Orihime et Ichigo arrivent dans la pièce, le second les mains remplies avec un plat énorme, certainement le plus grand qu'ait jamais vu le petit garçon. Il le pose sur la table. Ni une, ni deux, le gamin est déjà installé, sa serviette enfoncée à la va-vite dans son col et les mains posées prêtes à saisir la fourchette. Oui, Gabriel Kurosaki, adorateur devant l'éternel du hachis Parmentier, est aussi un fervent amateur de pâtes.

Pourtant, l'amateur va devoir encore patienter quelques instants, puisqu'à peine les adultes sont assis, que Sosûke puis Grimmjow font leur entrée, au grand étonnement de toutes les personnes présentes, sauf Théodore qui gagatise en voyant les deux hommes.

\- « Bonsoir, tout le monde. »

\- « Papa ! »

\- « Salut la crevette », répond Grimmjow en donnant par derrière un baiser sur la joue de sa fille.

\- « Maître Aizen, dois-je rajouter des couverts pour monsieur et maître Jaggerjack ? »

Un signe de tête et le domestique s'exécute aussitôt.

\- « Vous commencez seulement ? », demande le brun étonné, alors que Grimmjow est déjà installé à sa place habituelle, près de son rouquin. Lui, il ne voit aucun inconvénient à ce qu'ils n'aient pas commencé à manger. Il a encore la dalle et il s'est très vite habitué à prendre ses repas avec les Shiba.

Les sourcils légèrement froncés, le maître des lieux se dirige lui aussi vers sa place en bout de table et jette un œil vers son majordome qui vient de terminer de poser assiette, verre et couverts.

\- « C'est de ma faute », intervient Ichigo. « J'ai voulu faire plaisir à Gabriel en lui faisant son plat préféré de pâtes. Ce qui m'a fait aussi plaisir », ajoute-il avec un sourire à l'attention de son neveu.

Le neveu en question est un peu honteux. Il a dénoté chez Sosûke un mécontentement et il en déduit avec ses petites méninges qu'il est sûrement responsable.

\- « Ton plat préféré ? »

Le petit hoche la tête, pas très sûr de savoir s'il peut parler.

\- « Et tu veux bien que Grimmjow et moi nous y goûtions aussi ? »

\- « Oui, tu vas voi' Suke, c'est t'ès bon ! », répond le petit, plus du tout mal à l'aise.

\- « Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Ton oncle Ichigo est un très grand cuisinier. »

Depuis qu'ils sont entrés, Shûhei se demande ce que les deux hommes font là. Il n'ose pas poser la question de peur de contrarier Sosûke. Par contre, il fixe ses yeux sur le brun, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Son frère a moins d'indécision que lui.

\- « Tu ne devais pas manger chez Yamamoto ? », demande-t-il en se tournant vers son voisin aux cheveux bleus.

\- « Maître Yamamoto ou monsieur Yamamoto pour vous Ichigo. Je ne vous demande pas d'apprécier l'homme, mais ce que j'exige en revanche, c'est que vous respectiez son rang. »

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, Sosûke, mais savoir ce que cet homme voulait faire à ma famille, n'aide pas à le respecter. Cela dit, je ferai un effort. »

Un hochement de tête et l'incident est classé. Sosûke constate avec bonheur qu'Ichigo est plus posé depuis qu'il se rend régulièrement au restaurant. Il espère vivement que leur projet ira à son terme. Grimmjow s'étant entiché du rouquin, il sait qu'il est là pour un bout de temps, et le mieux reste encore qu'il ait une occupation à temps plein.

\- « Alors ? », insiste Ichigo.

Grimmjow échange un rapide coup d'œil avec son supérieur, avant de répondre de façon évasive. « Le vieux avait d'autres obligations, alors on a écourté, c'est tout. »

Si Ichigo n'est pas vraiment convaincu par l'explication, il n'insiste pas et commence à manger.

\- « C'est effectivement délicieux. Tu as très bon goût, Gabriel. »

\- « C'est Ichigo qui l'a fait ! »

\- « Oui, Ichigo est ma maman alors il fait la cuisine comme toutes les mamans. »

L'intervention de Nel suspend toutes les fourchettes. Horrifié d'être assimilé à une femme, Ichigo la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés tandis que Grimmjow se penche pour voir sa fille qui est assise à côté d'Ichigo.

\- « Nel, qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? », demande le père en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Ichigo n'est pas ta maman, Nel ! »

\- « Si, Gabi ! Ichigo y fait des bisous à mon papa ! »

Le pauvre Ichigo vient de virer au cramoisi, pendant que Grimmjow ricane comme un damné, s'attirant les foudres de son voisin.

\- « Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Elle nous a vus, imbécile ! », se met à chuchoter le rouquin, ce qui n'arrête pas pour autant le bleuté.

\- « C'est v'ai, tonton Ichigo ? T'es la maman de Nel ? »

Shûhei juge utile de se mêler de la conversation, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que le dîner tourne au désastre. A sa gauche, il a senti Sosûke se tendre et se doute que l'homme ne peut pas apprécier ce genre de démonstration au beau milieu du repas.

\- « Gabriel, bien sûr que non qu'Ichigo n'est pas la maman de Nel. Mais comme Ichigo et Grimmjow sont des... », il envoie un regard désolé à son frère, « …amoureux, eh bien, Nel a l'impression qu'Ichigo est comme sa maman. Tu comprends, mon cœur ? »

\- « D'acco'd ! »

L'explication satisfait à la fois le petit brun qui retourne à ses pâtes fétiches, et la petite fille qui est comblée qu'on ne lui ait pas donné complètement tort. Côté adulte, si les trois Shiba se sentent humiliés et Sosûke soulagé que cette conversation soit terminée, Grimmjow bombe le torse, particulièrement heureux d'être proclamé petit ami d'Ichigo par son quasi beau-frère. Après la mise au point de ce soir chez le vieux, la soirée s'achève en beauté. Lorsque plus tard le tiramisu savamment concocté par Orihime fait son entrée, il n'est pas loin de se sentir au bord de l'extase.

* * *

\- « Vous m'avez demandé maître Yamamoto ? »

Chojirô Sasabike a le haut du corps incliné, en attente de voir du coin de l'œil le geste de la main qui l'autorisera à se redresser. Un mouvement presque imperceptible et l'homme d'une cinquantaine d'années se tient droit comme i, à la manière d'un soldat au garde à vous. Il patiente. Il sait que son supérieur est en passe de prendre une décision grave, de celles qu'il a déjà prises par le passé. Tout comme il sait qu'une mission d'une importance cruciale va lui être confiée.

\- « Le clan est de nouveau en danger, Chojirô. Il est de notre devoir de redresser la barre avant que tout n'implose de l'intérieur. »

Le lieutenant se contente d'écouter religieusement les paroles de ce chef qu'il vénère plus que sa propre vie. Il ne s'est jamais demandé si ces missions étaient raisonnables ou légitimes. Un membre du clan ne remet jamais en question la décision d'un supérieur, surtout le plus haut gradé. Chojirô est un membre obéissant, l'un des plus anciens lieutenants encore en activités. Il est surtout un soldat aveugle et muet sur lequel Yamamoto peut s'appuyer en toute confiance.

\- « Nous allons devoir frapper fort, mon ami. »

Le lieutenant se rengorge de cette faveur que lui fait le vieux sénile. Pour un peu, il en aurait la larme à l'œil, tant il se sent important et humble devant ce maître qu'il affuble de toutes les qualités. S'il était honnête, il réaliserait que cette appellation est toujours associée à ces fameuses missions, et que le reste du temps, Yamamoto ne fait que lui parler sèchement, quand il ne lui aboie pas dessus.

\- « Cette fois, tu vas devoir réunir une équipe, car seul tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Le visage de l'homme pâlit considérablement au moment où l'inquiétude le gagne. Son maître semble douter de ses capacités et c'est la première fois en plus de trente ans de carrière.

\- « Ne te fais pas des idées, je ne doute pas de tes compétences. Elles m'ont servies et bien servies jusqu'à aujourd'hui et elles me serviront encore. Le fait est qu'un seul devra mourir. Les deux autres devront être frappés d'une autre manière, le genre de coup qu'il te sera impossible à donner, mon bon Chojirô. Sache que je leur réserve un sort pire que la mort, car ils vivront, c'est la seule condition qui remettra tout le monde dans le droit chemin. Trouve des petits frappes, voire des drogués, ils sont facilement manipulables. Lorsque tout sera terminé, tu t'en débarrasseras. Personne ne devra se poser de questions quant à leur funeste destin. En attendant nous allons jouer une autre carte. Je vais contacter Hitomi Hallibel. J'ai entendu dire que sa fille était de retour au pays. Elle a terminé ses études supérieures aux Etats Unis. Cela ne peut pas mieux tomber… »

Et ainsi l'un continue de déblatérer pendant que l'autre l'écoute impassible.

Oui, Chojirô est le plus respectueux des lieutenants du clan. Mais c'est aussi un homme tellement facile à manipuler.

* * *

Shûhei est assis sur le lit, de son côté. Il entend Sosûke dans la salle de bain se rincer la bouche et il hésite encore à l'interroger, peu satisfait de l'explication qu'on leur a fournie. Il est peut-être désormais une potiche aux yeux du clan, mais il n'en reste pas moins inquiet pour sa famille. La famille Kurosaki.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui c'est vraiment passé ce soir chez ton grand-père ? Grimmjow n'a pas dit la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Finalement, c'est sorti plus facilement que prévu et Sosûke marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre la direction de son côté du lit.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

\- « Tu nous annonces cet après-midi que vous devez vous rendre à un dîner familial chez ton grand-père, au passage le grand manitou du clan, et vous revenez après quoi… une heure et demi à peine, sous prétexte que Yamamoto avaient d'autres obligations. D'ailleurs, c'est le choix du terme qui ne colle pas. Il aurait dit urgence, on aurait pu y croire, mais il a dit d'autres obligations, au pluriel. »

Sosûke a laissé Shûhei s'expliquer jusqu'au bout. Il est agréablement surpris par la façon de penser du jeune homme. Il l'a choisi pour son physique et son côté taciturne. Constater qu'il n'est pas dénué d'intelligence, est intéressant. Shûhei parle peu et ça lui convient, il aime les silences. Dans certaines situations, il les trouve aussi expressifs que les paroles.

\- « Un bel argument que voilà. A moi de te poser une question… »

\- « Le contraire eût été étonnant, tu réponds toujours par des questions. »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je vais précisément de répondre, Shûhei ? Les affaires du clan ne te concernent pas directement. »

Le ténébreux pousse un long soupir en baissant la tête. Sosûke en profite pour s'assoir sur le matelas et se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à coller son torse contre le dos tatoué. Shûhei frémit de la tête au pied, sans pour autant s'avancer pour le fuir. C'est le seul moyen pour obtenir une réponse.

\- « Je sais très bien où est ma place, Sosûke ! » Le ton sec énerve le susnommé. Pourtant, il le laisse continuer, ce d'autant que Shûhei se tourne vers lui, reposant son genou droit sur le matelas et de ce fait, se décollant de lui. « Tout ce que je désire, c'est m'assurer que ma famille est à l'abris, que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter. »

\- « Là, je ne comprends plus, Shûhei. Je suis un membre de ta famille, ou plutôt, toi, Gabriel et Théodore êtes maintenant ma famille. Et Ichigo indirectement, car le rapprochement avec Grimmjow me paraît bien avancé. C'est mon rôle de m'assurer de ton bien-être et du leur. C'est à moi de te protéger. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je pensais au moins que ça tu l'avais compris ! »

Oui, Sosûke est agacé. Il se lève et commence à faire les cent pas au bout de leur lit avant de revenir s'y appuyer pour faire face à Shûhei qui baisse les yeux, pas très à l'aise d'être scruté ainsi. Il refuse de lâcher prise, aussi il prend de force son menton entre ses doigts et oblige son compagnon à relever les yeux pour le confronter.

\- « Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas encore, que tu me tolères tout juste, au moins tu me fais confiance, Shûhei ? Tu n'as rien à craindre des membres de cette maison. »

\- « Et de Yamamoto, je n'ai vraiment rien à craindre ? », s'écrie l'homme aux cheveux corbeaux. « Tu peux me garantir que moi, Ichigo ou Orihime, il ne nous arrivera jamais ce qui est arrivé à… »

Brusquement Shûhei se tait, les yeux écarquillés. Il a été à deux doigts de révéler ce qu'il taise depuis qu'ils sont revenus, ce secret, celui de la mort douteuse de Masaki. Tout ça à cause de l'émotion vive qu'il ressent.

\- « Arriver à qui ? », demande Sosûke tandis que Shûhei s'est déjà retourné. Il est debout en train de soulever les draps pour s'y glisser. « Shûhei, je t'ai posé une question qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à qui ? »

\- « Moi aussi je te pose des questions et tu n'y réponds jamais. Ce soir, en est le parfait exemple. »

Il éteint la lumière et ferme les yeux, signifiant clairement que la conversation est terminée. A un autre moment, Sosûke ne l'aurait pas laissé, il aurait insisté et il aurait obtenu une explication. Ce qu'il a vu dans les yeux de son compagnon était certes fugace mais pas au point de ne pas reconnaître de la peur. Non, plus que ça, de la terreur, et rien ne justifie un tel sentiment. Sosûke en déduit que Shûhei lui cache quelque chose, et quelque chose d'important qui plus est. Les deux autres aussi, qui sait ? Demain, il faudra qu'il en parle avec Grimmjow.

Oui, c'est ça, demain il obtiendra des réponses.

* * *

Ça fait deux minutes non-stop que quelqu'un gratte discrètement à sa porte. Ichigo sait pertinemment qui se trouve derrière le panneau de bois et il a beau essayer d'ignorer le bruit, il n'y parvient pas. D'un bond, il est hors du lit et il marche d'un pas rageur vers la porte qu'il ouvre en grand.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

\- « Ah Ichi, c'est pas une façon de recevoir ton amoureux ! »

L'amoureux en question se prend la porte à peine a-t-il commencé à rigoler. Résultat, il s'arrête immédiatement et cette fois, se fend d'un grand coup. La discrétion, on verra plus tard, son chaton vient de l'énerver. La porte se rouvre.

\- « Grimmjow, pour la dernière fois qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'ai eu une journée très chargée et je voudrais me pieuter ! »

\- « Demain, c'est relâche. »

\- « Et ? »

\- « Ben, tu pourras faire la grasse matinée. Ce qui veut dire qu'on peut passer un peu de temps tous les deux. »

\- « Pour quoi faire ? »

Grimmjow est bien surpris par la question, mais il se dit, à tort, que son chaton veut jouer. Alors, il rentre dans le jeu en s'appuyant sur le chambranle de la porte et en prenant une pose séductrice.

\- « Bah, t'imagines même pas un peu chaton ? »

\- « Non, je ne vois vraiment pas. Et si tu pouvais arrêter avec ce surnom débile, ça m'arrangerait. »

Cette fois, Grimmjow se redresse, se souvenant subitement que Zaraki affuble aussi son compagnon de ce doux petit nom. Il l'aimait bien lui, mais brusquement l'idée de partager quelque chose d'aussi intime impliquant son Ichi, ne lui plaît plus guère.

\- « Ouais, t'as raison. Tonton Kenny appelle aussi Urahara comme ça, alors imagine les gaffes si on était tous dans la même pièce. »

Pris à témoin, Ichigo se dit qu'il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Kisuke est son oncle, un homme intelligent et sérieux. Bon un peu taré sur les bords, mais l'assimiler à un chaton, surtout par cette grosse brute de Zaraki, il va avoir du mal à se débarrasser de l'image mentale.

\- « Faudra que je trouve autre chose. Ichi, c'est déjà bien. »

\- « Et Ichigo, c'est encore mieux. C'est le prénom que mes parents m'ont donné à la naissance, tu te rappelles ?»

\- « Bah, ton frère et ta sœur t'appellent bien comme ça ! », s'offusque le bleuté.

\- « Ce sont mon frère et ma sœur, Grimmjow. C'est normal dans une même famille. On s'appelle par ces diminutifs depuis qu'on est tout gosse. Et si je t'appelais Grimm, comment tu réagirais ? »

\- « Si c'est pour crier mon nom pendant qu'on se fait des trucs, tu peux y aller, j'ai rien contre. »

Les joues du rouquin virent au rouge cramoisi, amusant au plus haut point Grimmjow dont le sourire carnassier laisse filtrer la signification des trucs en question.

-« Bon, tu me laisses entrer ? »

Ichigo relève les yeux. Il est partagé. Il ne veut pas aller trop vite et ce qui a été révélé aux enfants ce soir, le dérange parce que c'est comme s'il n'avait plus le choix. Que son avenir était tracé aux côtés de Grimmjow. Déjà, il ne se sait pas s'il a des sentiments pour le bleuté. Il est jeune et sans expérience, et n'est jamais tombé amoureux de qui que ce soit.

D'un autre côté, il ne peut pas ignorer son attirance grandissante pour l'homme. Lorsque le lieutenant d'Aizen est prêt de lui, il est retourné. Il sent une boule au creux de son ventre et frissonne très souvent de la tête au pied. Certes, Grimmjow est parfois exaspérant…

\- « Eh, t'es parti dans la lune ? »

\- « Hein ? », sursaute le rouquin. « Non, je veux dire, je réfléchissais à… »

\- « Aux trucs qu'on pourrait faire tous les deux si tu m'invitais dans ta chambre », termine Grimmjow en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- « Mais non, espèce de pervers ! »

Grimmjow adore cette facette d'Ichigo. Cette façon de réagir au quart de tour. Bien que techniquement, il soit toujours dans le couloir, il est positif quant à l'issu de ce petit duel. ' _Ce soir, on va passer à…_ '

\- « Je pensais à ce que Shûhei a été obligé de dire à Gabriel. Je n'aime pas mentir à mon neveu. »

La douche froide est rude pour le plus âgé des deux. Le questionnement de son futur amant instille en lui un doute qu'il lui faut écarter au plus vite.

\- « Attends une seconde. Ton frangin a pas menti. »

\- « Ah ouais ? Et depuis quand on est censé être amoureux ? Parce que voyons les choses en face, je n'ai jamais dit que je l'étais et je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir entendu dire. Et non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. On flirte ensemble et c'est bien, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais ça va trop vite. Avec le restaurant, j'aimerais avoir une seule pression. »

Grimmjow n'est pas la buse que l'on pense qu'il est. Il a compris qu'il allait devoir rassurer son petit copain, car pour lui, il _est_ son petit copain. Il pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Ichigo.

\- « Ecoute, arrête de te prendre la tête. Notre histoire, ou appelle ça comme tu veux, c'est pas censé te mettre la pression. Ça doit être un truc à nous, que du positif. On va y aller mollo, ok ? »

Le rouquin hoche la tête. Grimmjow en profite pour l'embrasser et lorsque son baiser n'est plus à sens unique, mieux que ça, lorsqu'Ichigo se rapproche et fait épouser son corps contre le sien, il est pleinement rassuré. A bout de souffle, il rompt le baiser, réalisant qu'il a ce gamin dans la peau. Il se recule et amorce à contrecœur un demi-tour.

\- « Je te laisse. Fais de beaux rêves avec moi dedans », sourit-il d'une oreille à l'autre.

* * *

Ailleurs, dans un autre chambre, le dominant n'est pas resté à la porte. Il n'a pas été contraint de repartir avec un simple baiser. Non, Kenpachi Zaraki est entré dans _sa_ chambre où depuis lors, il s'exerce à prouver à son amant qu'il est capable de tendresse. Certes, les gestes conservent toujours ce soupçon de brutalité mais l'effort est louable et le dominé semble apprécier.

\- « Oh putain ! »

Zaraki relève deux secondes la tête de sa tâche pour lancer un « Langage, chaton ! », avant de recommencer à lécher la moindre parcelle de peau entre le nombril et l'intérieur des cuisses. Sa cible, un pieu long, fin et particulièrement bien dressé, _'pas comme son propriétaire'_ songe le plus grand avec humour, qu'il projette de cajoler.

Le blond est étendu sur le lit, nu comme un ver, offert aux mains baladeuses et à la langue chatouilleuse de la masse de muscles qui le tient plaqué au matelas. Remarquez, Urahara n'a nulle envie de se faire la malle. Il subit avec bonheur les outrages, se mordant le doigt de temps à autre pour retenir les gémissements qu'il se sent honteux d'émettre. Il n'a jamais ressenti pareil bien-être pendant des préliminaires. C'est une chose de donner du plaisir, c'est bien différente de recevoir. Une réalité qui le rattrape et remet en cause beaucoup de choses. Toutes ses expériences sexuelles féminines, c'est lui qui faisait tout le travail. Sa seule expérience masculine l'a marqué dans la chair. Du moins jusqu'à ce soir.

Comment imaginer qu'un homme puisse faire naître en vous toutes ces sensations ? Sans se vanter, Urahara a eu son lot de conquêtes et dans le nombre, plusieurs lui ont fait des gâteries dont il garde un souvenir inoubliable. Cependant, aucune d'entre elles ne l'a caressé avec autant d'habileté.

' _Il a été masseur dans une autre vie ou quoi ?'_ , se fait-il la remarque.

Etonnamment, les mains de cet homme qui ont dû tuer plus souvent qu'à leur tour, sont d'une douceur incroyable, flattant sa peau sensible tout autour de son entrejambe. Il essaye de faire abstraction de son membre et de la douloureuse impatience qu'il a d'être touché.

\- « Je t'entends plus chaton ? J'espère que tu dors pas », fait Kenpachi en se redressant au-dessus de lui. « Et non, il est toujours présent mon petit chaton. »

\- « Comment voudrais-tu que je m'endorme avec un poteau pareil entre les jambes ? »

\- « Pas faux », rétorque l'homme aux mains de fée qui se penche avec lenteur et l'embrasse avec une sensualité telle que Kisuke répond avec entrain et enroule ses bras autour de son cou. Le baiser rompu, le blond se sent encore plus retourné. « Quel élan ! J'risque de m'habituer, tu sais. »

Le regard sombre est planté dans les iris vert d'eau. Zaraki n'est pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments et encore moins pour analyser ceux des autres, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas se tromper. Ce que contiennent ces yeux-là dépassent le simple plaisir sexuel. Pour la première fois, il a l'impression de toucher vraiment le blond, de l'atteindre plus profondément. Son chaton est câlin avec lui et il ne se force pas. Mieux, il participe de son plein gré. Ça en aura pris du temps et du désespoir, et une bonne dose de souffrance pour son amant, néanmoins, il est sûr de l'avoir enfin gagné.

\- « Si tu continues à passer tes mains sur moi comme ce soir, je pourrais aussi m'y habituer », finit par répondre le blond.

\- « Voyez-vous ça ! »

Kenpachi vient planer au-dessus de lui, les deux coudes posés de chaque côté de sa tête, son entrejambe encore enfermée dans le tissus de son pantalon, frottant volontairement contre le sexe bandé de Kisuke. Un nouveau gémissement que le blond retient en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- « Tu ne dis plus rien ? Dommage, j'aime bien quand tu parles. Tu sais utiliser les mots, chaton. T'es très doué pour ça. »

Et un nouveau frottement contre le malheureux sexe.

\- « J'aime ta voix », susurre sadiquement le dominant à l'oreille du pauvre dominé.

Kisuke serre les dents avant de laisser échapper un « Moi, ce sont tes mains que j'aime », qui fait se redresser Zaraki.

\- « Ah ouais ? »

Surpris par la réaction autant que par le fait d'avoir avoué aimer quelque chose chez l'autre, Kisuke détourne le regard.

\- « Eh, regarde-moi, chaton. Pourquoi t'aimes mes mains ? Elles ont failli de tuer…», décrète gravement Zaraki.

Le regard de Kisuke revient sur le visage au-dessus de lui, constatant que ce souvenir assombrit son amant et maître. Lui, il ne veut pas se rappeler cet épisode qui aurait pu tourner tragiquement mais qu'il considère clos. Sans compter que ce n'est guère le moment.

\- « Si je te réponds, tu veux bien t'occuper de mon petit problème de poteau ? », propose-t-il avec un sourire pervers.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour remettre le géant dans la course. Un petit mouvement de haut en bas et Kisuke lâche un cri très prometteur.

\- « Deal ! »

\- « Je les trouve douces et fort habiles. Elles exercent un toucher presque délicat. »

\- « C'est normal. On pourrait pas croire, mais je prends soin de moi. Je sais que les gens ont tendance à voir en moi une grosse brute sans aucun goût… »

Un temps d'arrêt pour aller grignoter le lobe de l'oreille de Kisuke. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'a pas entendu gémir, et dieu qu'il aime ça.

\- « Hum, tu t'habilles plutôt bien », reconnait Kisuke.

Un large sourire étire les lèvres du ténébreux, avant de venir déposer quelques baisers papillons sur sa mâchoire.

\- « Je te remercie de l'avoir remarqué. J'ai pas toujours été comme ça. Je dois mon élégance à l'un de mes lieutenants, Yumichika. Tu sais la gonzesse qui ne vit que pour la mode et tout le tralala… »

\- « Et le clan dans tout ça ? », ironise Urahara.

\- « Te fis pas aux apparences. C'est l'un des meilleurs. D'ailleurs les gens ont tendance à le sous-estimer. Donc, un jour, il m'a mis au défi d'aller dans un institut de beauté pour me faire faire un soin. Et ben, en sortant j'avais la peau toute douce… Depuis, j'utilise des produits de soin. Tiens, demain, on prendra une douche tous les deux et tu verras ce que je mets sur ma peau. Ce soir, tu seras trop crevé pour ça ! »

Le blond lève un sourcil interrogateur. Le choix du terme n'est pas très heureux et loin de lui l'idée de vouloir plomber l'ambiance, mais quand même !

\- « Pas dans ce sens-là ! T'es en sécurité avec moi, chaton. J'veux que tu m'crois » La voix contient une once de supplique qui remue les entrailles de Kisuke. Après lui avoir confié ses enfants et l'avoir défendu contre l'avis de son père, cet aveu le touche. « Je prends soin de toi, tu peux pas dire le contraire ! »

\- « Oui, c'est vrai, tu prends soin de moi et tu sembles décidé à me faire confiance. Et si justement, tu pouvais migrer vers l'hémisphère sud… parce que là, je ne tiens plus… »

\- « Voilà, c'est ce que je disais ! Tu sais utiliser de ces mots. Et tout ça pour que j'aille te sucer ! »

Un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres, le visage buriné de Kenpachi disparaît, direction le sud, et c'est par un cri qu'est acclamé le retour en fanfare de la bouche chatouilleuse. D'abord, d'une façon taquine, par des petits coups de langue deci delà sur la verge turgescente, avant de friser l'extase lorsque son sexe disparaît à l'intérieur de la bouche. Kisuke se cramponne tant bien que mal aux longs cheveux corbeau, laissant sa tête dodelinée au gré de la jouissance qui se construit progressivement. La double sensation de la langue qui chouchoute la peau à vif et l'humidité de la bouche exacerbe la montée du plaisir et il ne peut se retenir plus longtemps.

Zaraki l'avait senti puisqu'il l'a avalé jusqu'au tréfonds de sa gorge pour tout lui donner et ne rien perdre du jus qui a giclé de la tête contre ses amygdales.

Les yeux fermés, Kisuke est alangui, occupé à récupérer de son orgasme. Zaraki ôte le dernier rempart à sa nudité et se rallonge près de son ange blond, dont il vient caresser le torse. Son amant aime la douceur de ses mains, eh bien ça tombe à pic car lui, c'est de toucher son corps dont il ne se lasse pas. Encore et encore. Passer sa main des côtes vers la poitrine et la voir se soulever au gré de la respiration toujours erratique.

Pour faire ouvrir les yeux de son chaton, il se penche et vient poser ses lèvres sur sa joue, puis les glissent vers l'oreille, juste sous la mâchoire. Le chaton est réactif, vu qu'il bouge de façon à lui laisser un meilleur accès et Zaraki n'a pas besoin d'une seconde invitation. Le sourire aux lèvres, il obtempère et continue à explorer la peau, arrachant de nouveaux gémissements, réveillant le sexe et l'envie chez son compagnon, jusqu'à ne faire qu'un avec lui. Le sentiment d'être invité à l'intérieur plutôt que d'en forcer le passage lui apporte une satisfaction comme jamais il n'en a connue.

Pour Kisuke, la douceur aura engendré moins de douleur au moment de la pénétration et les mouvements lents l'auront conduit vers un plaisir exponentiel. Après avoir été pilonné à un bon rythme, il atteint son deuxième orgasme et finit par échouer, comblé mais lessivé, entre les bras de son homme pour s'endormir pour de bon.

* * *

 **JadeK136 :** je vois mon Kenpachi comme un homme d'honneur et droit dans ses bottes. Quand il décide de quelque chose, il y va, même si pour ça, il a fallu du temps et une presque tragédie. Jinta n'est pas loin de lui ressembler. En fiat, faut juste leur mettre les points sur les i à ces deux-là. La mère de Sosûke ? Pas d'inquiétude, elle sera présente, mais pas tout de suite.

 **Anemone33 :** faut toujours se répéter avec les gens obtus et Yamamoto pourrait bien être de ce genre-là.


	18. Le ballon de football

**Chapitre 18 :** Le ballon de football

* * *

C'est samedi matin. Malgré qu'il n'ait aucune obligation prévu dans son planning, Sosûke s'est levé plus tôt. Après avoir admiré le visage paisible de son compagnon endormi, il s'est extirpé du lit en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Il a pris des vêtements propres et est allé prendre sa douche. Une fois apprêté, il s'est dirigé vers la chambre de Grimmjow où cette fois, il ne s'est pas gêné pour faire du bruit. L'altercation avec Shûhei hier soir l'a laissé sur sa fin et il a pris la décision d'aborder la question avec son lieutenant qui, il n'en doute pas, saura l'aider de par sa proximité avec Ichigo Shiba. Il pourra sûrement lui fournir les réponses qui lui manquent.

Le bleuté apprécie peu ce réveil matinal. La veille, il n'a pas pu câliner son petit rouquin et ce matin, il est sorti de ses rêves, lui qui croyait profiter d'une grasse matinée. Il ne peut pas envoyer chier son boss, même si l'envie est grande. Pour couronner le tout, Sosûke exige qu'il le rejoigne dans son bureau sans passer par la case petit déjeuner.

Voilà donc le bleuté, les mains dans les poches, se dirigeant vers la pièce en question en marmonnant combien il est incompris et que sa vie est pourrie. Quand Grimmjow Jaggerjack a le ventre vide, il devient vite déraisonnable.

\- « Ah Grimmjow, c'est toi. »

\- « Ouais, c'est moi. T'as réveillé aux aurores d'autre personne peut-être ? »

Le brun hausse les sourcils face à l'air bougon de son interlocuteur.

\- « Tu t'es levé du mauvais pied ? »

\- « Nan, je m'suis levé tout court et beaucoup trop tôt, si tu veux tout savoir ! »

\- « Grimmjow, je te signale qu'il est huit heures et demi », ironise Sosûke.

\- « Sosûke, je te signale qu'on est samedi », maugréé l'autre en regardant partout sauf en direction de son chef.

Un ricanement se fait entendre et Grimmjow redresse la tête pour constater que l'autre se fout de sa gueule. Il croise alors les bras et se met à bouder comme un sale gosse, faisant redoubler le rire de l'autre.

\- « Je te laisserai dormir demain matin, tu as ma promesse. »

\- « Bon, tu voulais parler de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui était si urgent qu'il fallait que tu me sucres ma grasse mat ? »

\- « Hier soir, j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec Shûhei. »

\- « Attends, me dis pas que tu t'es engueulé avec ton copain et que c'est pour ça que tu m'as réveillé aussi tôt ! »

Si Grimmjow ne fait pas preuve d'un peu plus d'ouverture, il est certain que le patron en Aizen va refaire surface plus vite que prévu.

\- « Grimmjow, pourrait-on s'il te plaît dépasser ce réveil matinal ? Bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'ennuyer avec ma vie privée. Ce qui m'ennuie c'est ce qu'il a failli, je dis bien failli me dire hier soir. Il semble persuadé que quelqu'un veut attenter à sa vie ou à celle de l'un de ses proches, parce que c'est déjà arrivé à quelqu'un qu'il connaît. En tant que proche, je ne parle ni de toi, ni de moi bien sûr. Il s'est emporté et au moment où il allait me dire qui a été tué, il s'est arrêté, probablement parce qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il me disait. Si tu avais vu son regard terrifié... » L'air alarmé de Sosûke retient toute l'attention de Grimmjow qui sait qu'il est rare de le voir perdre pied comme ça. « Grimmjow, je _veux_ savoir. Le problème, c'est qu'il s'est refermé comme une huître. Il est buté et je sais très bien que je n'en tirerai rien. Je pense même qu'il va être désormais très vigilent avec moi. »

\- « Tu veux que j'lui parle ? », s'étonne le bleuté.

\- « Bien sûr que non ! Je veux simplement que tu tires discrètement les vers du nez d'Ichigo. »

A cet instant, Grimmjow se remémore sa dernière soirée. Après ce qu'il a promis à Ichigo, obéir à Sosûke reviendrait à ne pas tenir sa promesse. Pire encore, il foutrait en l'air sa relation, du moins ce qu'ils partagent actuellement.

\- « Ça va pas être possible. »

\- « Pardon ? », demande le brun la mâchoire serrée.

Un vent glacial vient de pénétrer dans le bureau.

\- « Je sais que tu peux me l'ordonner et que je devrais t'obéir, mais si tu le fais, Sosûke, je risque de pas te le pardonner. »

Le ton sérieux et le regard franc de son lieutenant interpellent Aizen qui s'il n'est pas enchanté par la situation, demande tout de même : « Explique-toi. »

\- « Hier soir, moi aussi, j'ai discuté avec Ichigo et je lui ai promis d'aller à son rythme. Il est sous pression avec le restaurant et j'ai pas envie d'en rajouter. Si c'est pour le braquer, non merci ! Et pis, franchement, tu crois vraiment que j'arriverai à lui tirer les vers du nez. Il est aussi buté que son frangin ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a choisi de le prendre comme lieutenant, Grimmjow refuse d'exécuter un ordre. Certes, cet ordre ne concerne en rien le clan puisqu'il relève de sa vie privée à lui, ce que Sosûke peut aisément comprendre. En outre, Grimmjow n'est pas n'importe quel quidam. C'est son cousin, son seul cousin. Une personne avec qui il s'est toujours bien entendu malgré leurs trois années de différence et qui comme lui, a connu une perte immense. Non, pire que la sienne.

\- « Bien, je ne t'obligerai à rien », soupire longuement le brun.

\- « J'ai une idée. Pourquoi ne pas tirer les vers du nez de Muguruma ou d'Urahara à la place ? »

Sosûke médite quelques instants cette idée qui n'est pas dénuée d'intérêt.

\- « On peut faire une croix sur Urahara. L'approcher en dehors de la présence de Kenpachi relève du domaine de l'impossible, et je refuse tout net que notre cher oncle soit mêlé à ça. En revanche, pour Muguruma, c'est plus facile. »

\- « Ouais, et j'ai même une idée pour le faire illico presto. Avec le mariage, faut bien continuer les préparatifs, tu vois, le repas à prévoir et tout le tintouin. Pourquoi ne pas aller aujourd'hui chez blondi ? De toute façon, on n'a rien d'autre de prévu et ça fera plaisir aux gosses. Une pierre deux coups ! »

\- « Dis-moi, Grimmjow, c'est le festival des bonnes idées aujourd'hui ? »

\- « Exactement ! Et encore là, j'ai rien dans le ventre et d'ailleurs, c'est de ta faute ! »

Le doigt accusateur de Grimmjow est pointé pile sur Sosûke qui lève les mains en signe de reddition.

\- « D'accord, d'accord, je préviens Shinji et ensuite, allons prendre un petit déjeuner, monsieur le ventre sur pattes. »

* * *

Qui verrait Shinji Hirako traîner les pieds comme il le fait actuellement pourrait penser que le quarantenaire est atteint de sénilité avancée ou porte toute la misère du monde sur sa frêle carcasse. Les épaules voûtées recouvertes d'un peignoir en soie ouvert sur un pyjama dans le même noble tissu, le blond a la tête des mauvais jours.

Quand il entre dans la salle à manger, il n'a pas un regard pour les deux personnes présentes, à savoir Kûkaku et Kensei qui discutent tout en déjeunant. Il commande au majordome un café bien serré avant même de les saluer. D'ailleurs, non, il ne les salue même pas.

\- « Tu pourrais dire bonjour ! », s'offusque la brune.

Un regard torve lui répond, le genre qui décourage les plus retors. Sauf que ce regard-là ne marche pas avec la brune qui enchaîne après un clin d'œil lancé vers Kensei.

\- « Ah, je sais ! », fait-elle sur un ton dramatique dont se moque éperdument le blond. « T'a fait des cauchemars cette nuit, et c'est pour ça que t'es tout chafouin ce matin. »

Toujours rien. Shinji continue de boire à petites gorgées son café noir. Kûkaku avale un peu de thé et s'adresse alors à Kensei à qui elle relate sur le ton de la confidence : « Quand il était petit, Shinji faisait souvent des cauchemars sur les fantômes. Faut dire qu'Isshin et Ganju lui ont un jour foutu la trouille de sa vie en se déguisant avec un drap et à partir de là… »

\- « Kûkaku ! Tu es en train de manquer de respect à ton chef de clan ! »

La brune le fixe comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes.

\- « Pfft ! T'es mon frangin avant d'être le chef de clan et là, je ne fais que parler du bon vieux temps. »

\- « Ouais, bah laisse-le où il est le bon vieux temps. Kensei n'a pas à savoir ça ! »

\- « Dommage, je trouve ça très intéressant. C'est une facette que je ne te connaissais pas. Je veux dire celle du gars terrifié par les fantômes. Ouuuuuh ! »

Kûkaku pouffe de rire au-dessus de son assiette.

\- « Très drôle ! Je suis mort de rire ! »

\- « Ça te fera un point commun avec les fantômes ! », explose de rire la brune.

\- « Kûkaku ! Cesse de te payer la tête devant mon… »

\- « Devant ton quoi ? », rétorque-t-elle sèchement.

\- « Devant mon prisonnier ! »

Soupirant d'exaspération face à l'entêtement du blond, Kûkaku secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Ce que Shinji peut l'agacer avec son comportement puéril vis-à-vis de Kensei ! Elle n'en veut plus à l'argenté, ni à Urahara pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Avec le recul, elle estime même qu'ils ont sauvé la vie des enfants d'Isshin.

\- « Quand est-ce que tu vas cesser tes gamineries ? »

Cette fois, le blond recrache le café qu'il vient d'avaler de travers.

\- « Je te demande pardon ? », énonce lentement le chef de clan.

\- « Continuer à considérer Kensei comme un prisonnier ou un traître alors qu'il a permis aux enfants d'Isshin de vivre, tu m'entends, Shinji, de VIVRE ! C'est indigne de ta part ! », s'emporte la femme.

\- « C'est un traître, Kûkaku ! », rétorque le blond en tapant du poing sur la table. « Comment peux-tu dire le contraire ? »

Quand les cris cessent, vient le silence bien que la tension soit toujours palpable.

\- « C'est simple », commence Kûkaku sur un ton sérieux et doux, « il me suffit de voir Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime, de voir leur sourire, de constater qu'ils sont en bonne santé, bien élevés et épanouis. » Elle se lève l'air toujours grave. « Et il me suffit pour être totalement sûr de voir ce qu'est devenu Gio. Tu vois Shinji, je n'ai pas à me prendre la tête, je n'ai pas à invoquer des raisons bancales, j'ai juste à ouvrir les yeux. Je me demande juste quand toi, tu les ouvriras. »

Une vague de culpabilité envahit le blond sans qu'il puisse la chasser en se disant que c'est son devoir d'agir ainsi. Il n'ose pas regarder dans la direction de Kensei, de peur de lire dans ses yeux de nouveaux reproches. A la place, il fait une chose dont il n'est pas très fier, il détourne la conversation.

\- « A propos, ils viennent tout à l'heure. Sosûke vient d'appeler pour prévenir qu'ils débarquent pour passer la journée avec nous parce que… »

\- « Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu le dis ! », s'écrie Kûkaku en se prenant les cheveux à pleines mains. « Bon sang, Shinji, à quoi tu pensais à la fin ! »

\- « Mais je… »

\- « NON ! Ne dis rien ! Tu vas me faire perdre encore plus de temps. Bon sang, j'ai des tas de choses à préparer avant qu'ils n'arrivent… A quelle heure Sosûke a dit qu'ils viendraient ? »

\- « D'ici deux bonnes heures… »

\- « RAAAAH ! Shinji, comment t'as pu omettre de me dire un truc pareil ? Mes petits sont là et pour la journée… »

La jeune femme est déjà sortie de la pièce et les deux hommes l'entendent encore crier le nom de plusieurs domestiques et donner des consignes.

\- « Elle va les faire tourner en bourrique », lance Kensei avec un sourire.

\- « Du moment qu'elle n'est plus sur mon dos, je m'en fiche comme de mon premier… »

\- « Cauchemar ? », le taquine l'argenté.

\- « Je suppose que j'aurais beau te menacer, tu continueras quand même à me la ressortir celle-là ? »

\- « Affirmatif ! »

* * *

Il est neuf heures trente lorsque les trois Shiba et les deux enfants descendent le grand escalier pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Hinamori a dû venir chercher le petit Théo pour son biberon puisqu'il n'était plus dans la chambre ce matin.

Comme d'habitude, les deux enfants sont excités comme des puces, des projets plein la tête et la bouche pour la journée qui s'annonce. Toutefois, lorsque la petite troupe pénètre dans la salle à manger, le spectacle les fige sur place. Grimmjow a le nez dans le journal, ce qui en soi est déjà étonnant. Pourtant, le plus stupéfiant reste qu'au bout de la table, Sosûke Aizen sourit à Théodore. A proximité de lui, le bébé est assis dans sa chaise haute, une petite cuillère à la main qu'il tape sur le plateau, en alternant gazouillis incompréhensibles et rires. Nulle trace d'Hinamori dans la pièce. Il semble que le bébé ait été laissé à la charge du brun qui est train de déjeuner tout en répondant au petit qui lui offre ses plus beaux sourires.

C'est trop pour Shûhei. Sans dire un mot, il serre les poings et baisse les yeux. Il devrait être heureux que son plus jeune fils soit souriant, mais il n'y arrive pas.

\- « Bonjour papa, bonjour oncle Suke ! », lance Nel, imité par Gabriel qui vient faire un coucou à son petit frère.

Le bébé est heureux de voir les deux jeunes enfants, surtout son frère vu comment il lui fait sa fête.

\- « Bonjour à tous, bien dormi ? », demande le maître des lieux.

\- « Oui, très bien », répond Orihime.

\- « Salut », lance Grimmjow qui vient de replier son journal pour suivre du regard Ichigo.

Si ce dernier répond avec un sourire, Shûhei ne répond pas. Il se dirige vers Théodore et approche sa chaise de lui, l'éloignant de Sosûke. Le geste ne passe pas inaperçu du brun, ni de qui que ce soit dans la pièce. Orihime en profite toute de suite pour meubler la conversation.

\- « On pourrait faire un truc aujourd'hui ? Je ne sais pas aller dans un parc… »

La proposition est plus qu'alléchante aux yeux des deux terribles qui deviennent extatiques.

\- « Oh oui, pou' aller jouer au foot ! »

\- « C'est quoi le foot ? », demande Nel.

\- « C'est un jeu avec un ballon. Tu tapes dedans et faut ma'quer un but. »

Visiblement, la petite n'a pas tout compris bien que l'idée lui paraisse satisfaisante.

\- « Non, nous n'irons malheureusement pas au parc. » Tous relèvent la tête pour regarder Aizen. La colère dans les yeux de Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime est à la hauteur de la déception sur le visage des deux enfants. Comme Sosûke n'est pas un monstre, il s'empresse d'ajouter. « Nous allons chez Shinji. Tu vas pouvoir voir ton oncle Kensei, Gabriel. Tu pourras même jouer au foot avec ton papa, là-bas. Il y a un grand jardin avec une belle surface en pelouses chez lui. »

\- « Ouais ! », s'exclame le petit garçon.

\- « Shinji nous attend ? »

Enfin un mot depuis hier soir. Sosûke se tourne vers Shûhei et lui fait un sourire engageant.

\- « En effet. Nous avons pensé, Grimmjow et moi, que nous pourrions à la fois mêler plaisir et travail. Nous savons que vous appréciez Kensei et vous devez comprendre que les préparatifs de ton mariage Orihime, doivent avancer. Ichigo, comme tu risques de superviser le repas, il me semble que vous devez vous y atteler sans plus tarder. »

Ichigo pose brièvement sa main sur celle de Grimmjow pour le remercier, et c'est Orihime qui exprime de vive voix leur remerciement à tous.

\- « C'est une très bonne idée et une gentille attention, Sosûke. »

Sosûke aurait tout donné pour que Shûhei pose sa main sur la sienne et le remercie d'une voix aussi douce.

* * *

\- « Rukia, je vais m'absenter aujourd'hui. Je suis invité à me rendre au manoir Shiba pour les préparatifs du mariage. Je rentrerai dans la soirée. »

Partagée entre l'envie de donner son avis sur le mariage et celle de sortir de cette maison où elle a l'impression de mourir d'ennui à petits feux, la jeune femme réfléchit à toute vitesse. Si elle manœuvre comme toute dame de bonne famille qui se respecte, elle peut réussir à s'inviter et cela répondra à ses deux soucis. D'une, elle pourra en savoir plus sur les choix qui sont d'ores et déjà retenus pour la cérémonie et de deux, elle aura loisir de voir de nouvelles têtes. Notamment celle de son ancien promis. Qui sait alors…

\- « Byakuya, tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi ces derniers jours. »

La voix douce et légèrement mélancolique de la jeune femme interpelle quelque peu Byakuya Kuchiki. Il pose ses yeux bleu nuit sur elle et la découvre la tête baissée, en train de se tortiller les mains.

\- « A quoi as-tu réfléchi, Rukia ? »

\- « Je me suis rendue compte que je m'étais conduite de façon tout à fait inconsidérée avec toi. Et que dire de ta fiancée ! J'ai tellement honte de moi, si tu savais. »

De petites larmes perlent aux cils de la brune, qui s'empresse de sortir un mouchoir pour tamponner délicatement ses yeux. Toujours la tête baissée, la grande comédienne en elle reste concentrée sur l'attitude humble qu'elle doit maintenir le plus longtemps possible, avant la grande scène qui sera la touche finale pour faire plier son frère.

\- « Ce n'est rien, Rukia. Il est de bon augure que tu t'en rendes enfin compte. Je te pardonne. »

Le visage baigné de larmes se redresse vivement.

\- « Bien sûr que tu me pardonnes, tu es mon frère. Et Orihime Shiba, quand pourrais-je m'excuser auprès d'elle ? Elle va devenir ton épouse et dans peu de temps, nous nous côtoierons chaque jour, et je suis sûr qu'elle me déteste. »

Byakuya est mal à l'aise face à cette version pleurnicheuse de sa sœur. Comme tout héritier de la noble famille Kuchiki, on lui a enseigné à rester maître de lui-même en toute circonstance, à ne jamais se donner en spectacle comme le fait actuellement Rukia. Comment va-t-il se sortir de cette situation extrême ?

L'homme pousse un long soupir.

\- « Je suppose que tu pourrais m'accompagner aujourd'hui… »

\- « Tu… Tu ferais ça pour moi ? »

\- « Il me semble que Shinji ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur. Après tout, tu es ma sœur. Je te préviens néanmoins, Rukia, plus de comportement inadéquat, j'attends de toi d'être irréprochable. »

\- « Oh merci, Byakuya ! »

* * *

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir a été épique. Sosûke se souviendra longtemps qu'il vaut mieux organiser les choses au préalable, plutôt que de les lancer dans la tête d'un gamin. Les bonnes idées ont toujours tendance à s'y ancrer et ne plus vouloir en sortir. La perspective de pouvoir taper dans un ballon avec son père, son oncle Ichi et son oncle Kensei, revenait à placer Gabriel devant un sapin de Noël pourvu d'une multitude de cadeaux, et pour faire bonne mesure, ajoutez-y une montagne de sucreries.

Un arrêt dans un magasin de jouets s'est avéré nécessaire, car bien entendu, au manoir Aizen, point de ballon en vue. Une partie de football ne peut décemment pas se faire avec le petit ballon rose de Nel. C'est une insulte à ce sport mythique et un camouflet inacceptable pour un petit garçon qui de son aveu même, «… peux pas jouer au foot avec un ballon d'fille ! »

Toute la troupe se retrouve donc agglutinée dans le rayon des ballons. Sosûke a bien tenté d'envoyer Ulquiorra acheter la perle rare. Celui-ci l'a fixé avec des yeux écarquillés et les descriptions détaillées de Gabriel n'ont fait que le perdre encore un peu plus dans l'incertitude la plus complète.

\- « Oh çui-là, il est beau ! »

\- « Non, Nel, c'est pas un ballon de foot ! »

La petite repose le ballon qui s'avère être un mini ballon de basket, qu'elle trouvait pourtant fort attrayant avec sa couleur orange vif. Orihime et ses deux frères observent avec attendrissement les deux bouts de choux. Il existe peu d'endroit où un enfant a les mirettes comme des étoiles. Les magasins de jouets en font partie et après les épreuves subies ces derniers temps, c'est ce qu'il fallait à Gabriel.

Bien évidemment, l'émerveillement n'est pas partagé par les trois yakuzas. Concentré sur sa mission principale, à savoir de protéger son patron, le sombre et mélancolique Ulquiorra semble déplacé dans ce lieu aux couleurs vives. Il ne fait aucun doute que sa tristesse apparente foutrait le bourdon à une armada de braillards. Aizen est impatient de regagner le confort de son véhicule. De toute façon, il ne comprend pas pourquoi choisir un ballon doit prendre autant de temps. Comme il ne veut pas s'attirer les foudres de son compagnon, qui lui reprocherait son manque d'implication parentale, il se tait et subit en silence. Quant à Grimmjow, il n'a qu'une envie, c'est de s'arracher avant que sa progéniture ne réalise où elle se trouve. Il est d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle n'ait pas encore réagi et n'ait pas commencé à le supplier de lui acheter la moitié du magasin.

\- « Faut avoi du blanc et du noi dessus, hein papa ? »

\- « Oui, mon cœur. Tiens, qu'est-ce que tu dis de celui-là ? »

Shûhei s'est aperçu du peu d'entrain suscité par cette incursion dans ce lieu inconnu des hommes du clan. Il s'approche d'une étagère haute que son fils ne peut pas forcément voir. Il en saisit un parfait, visiblement en cuir et surtout avec les bonnes couleurs. Le ballon est de bonne qualité, quoiqu'un peu gros pour de si jeunes enfants, et ressemble à un ballon de football tel que le conçoit le petit garçon.

\- « Oh oui, çui-là, c'est un v'ai ballon de foot, on peut l'acheter, hein ? Oh dis oui, papa ! »

La joie du gosse semble contagieuse. Shûhei est ravi et Ichigo s'amuse à faire rebondir le ballon sur le bout de son pied.

\- « Alo' tonton Ichi ? Il est bien ? »

\- « Il est parfait », répond le rouquin en le tendant au petit qui s'en saisit avec bonheur.

\- « Bien, c'est parfait. Nous allons en prendre trois », déclare Aizen en s'adressant à Ulquiorra qui s'empresse de prendre deux autres ballons.

\- « T'ois, pou'quoi, Suke ? »

\- « Parce qu'il en faut un pour chez nous, un qui restera chez ton oncle Kensei et un autre au cas où on en perdrait un. Il faut être pragmatique dans la vie, mon petit Gabriel. »

\- « Ça veut di'e quoi p'amatic ? »

\- « Qu'il faut mieux prévoir les choses avant que ne surviennent les problèmes. Allons-y. »

Cinq minutes plus tard et ils sont tous de retour dans les voitures. Vingt de plus et les deux berlines franchissent le portail. Finalement, ils sont arrivés à bon port et accueillis par une Kûkaku en orbite autour de la planète exubérance.

\- « Oh comme je suis contente de vous revoir, mes chéris ! Allez, entrez vite, il fait froid dehors. »

\- « Non, tata Kaku ! Avec papa et tonton Kensei, on va jouer au foot ! Ga'de, on a acheté un ballon, un v'ai ballon de foot ! »

Les priorités des enfants ne trouvent jamais grâce aux yeux des adultes et Gabriel en fait l'amère expérience lorsque son père le reprend gentiment. Malgré les regards compréhensifs des autres membres de la famille Shiba, Shûhei se doit de cadrer son rejeton pour calmer son enthousiasme grandissant et éviter par la même occasion de recevoir une autre réflexion de la part de Sosûke.

\- « Gabriel, on va peut-être aller dire bonjour à tonton Shinji et tonton Kensei, tu ne crois pas ? »

\- « Oh oui, et lui aussi, y va jouer au foot avec nous ! »

Tandis que le gamin se met à courir en direction de l'entrée, son ballon sous le bras et son inséparable copine Nel sur les talons, tous les autres pouffent de rire, probablement en train de s'imaginer Shinji Hirako courir après le ballon, débraillé et le cheveu ébouriffé.

\- « Putain, je veux voir ça ! », s'exclame un Grimmjow qui se fend la poire, imité par la maîtresse des lieux qui lâche un « Et moi donc ! », après quoi elle suit son petit neveu au pas de course.

\- « Vous êtes durs », leur reproche Orihime. « Je trouve Shinji très gentil et attentionné. Qui sait, il aimerait peut-être jouer au football, il adore Gabriel… »

\- « Hime, je t'assure que Shinji ne veut pas jouer au ballon », explique son ainé sans parvenir à le convaincre.

Orihime a une tendance à idéaliser les gens qu'elle côtoie, un aspect de sa personnalité que ses frères lui excusent volontiers tant sa gentillesse constitue une vraie bouffée d'oxygène. Alors qu'il se dirige vers la maison, Sosûke n'est pas loin de se demander si sa belle-sœur n'est pas un peu simplette sur les bords. Shinji Hirako jouant au football est déjà une vision des plus déconcertantes, imaginer qu'il adore les enfants est d'une stupidité sans nom.

Pourtant, le brun oublie rapidement les élucubrations de chacun pour se focaliser sur le but véritable de cette visite. Il n'a qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer et de trouver un moyen de coincer Kensei pour l'interroger. Il a repéré le véhicule des Kuchiki lorsqu'il est sorti du sien. Byakuya est d'ores et déjà présent, ce qui finalement l'arrange bien, vu qu'il peut aider à faire diversion. Shinji Hirako est du genre pot de colle si l'on n'y pas les formes et Byakuya, sans être un foudre de la communication, pourrait bien lui servir à occuper le crampon.

A l'intérieur, Kûkaku est à deux doigts de s'étouffer de rire tandis que Rukia Kuchiki affiche un brin de mépris dans son regard bleu et un froncement de la bouche, signe que la scène la répugne. C'est un exploit quand on voit la tête que fait le maître des lieux. La bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés, Shinji fixe le gamin comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes.

A l'opposé, Byakuya offre un visage serein, à des années lumières de son impassibilité coutumière. Même un mince sourire étire ses lèvres, ce qui est rare quand on connaît l'homme et sa propension à rester de marbre en toute occasion. Est-ce la présence du bambin, l'expression impayable d'Hirako ou le parallèle entre les deux ?

\- « Allez dit oui, tonton Siji, on bien s'amuser. KENSEI ! »

L'argenté vient de faite son apparition, reléguant le blond au rôle secondaire. Pour une fois, il ne s'en offusque pas, vu que ça le débarrasse du chiard.

\- « Salut champion ! »

Le gosse qui s'est jeté dans les bras de l'argenté, est en train de lui raconter le projet de partie de football, l'achat des trois ballons et, cerise sur le gâteau, la proposition faite à Shinji. Le grand musclé éclate de rire face à la mine déconfite du pauvre blond, qui commence à se sentir courroucé d'être la cible perpétuelle des railleries. Encore plus étonnant, Byakuya se joint à l'argenté et se met à rire discrètement. Pile à cet instant, le reste des habitants du manoir Aizen entrent à leur tour dans le grand hall d'entrée. Stupéfaite par la mine enjouée de son promis qu'elle voit de profil, Orihime stoppe tout mouvement. La jeune fille est enchantée de voir ses traits s'adoucir. L'homme est beau, c'est vrai. Il l'est tellement plus lorsque des émotions bien réelles s'inscrivent aussi clairement sur son visage.

\- « Pou'quoi tu is, tonton Kensei ? »

Kensei est bien incapable d'aligner deux mots. Kûkaku prend le pauvre petit en pitié qui ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe.

\- « Mon petit bonhomme, c'est l'idée de voir ton oncle Siji courir après un ballon, tu comprends. Shinji n'aime pas le sport. »

\- « En fait, c'est le sport qui n'aime pas Shinji », ajoute un Kensei toujours aussi hilare.

\- « Bon, quand tu auras fini de te payer ma tête, Kensei, tu me préviendras ! »

\- « Eh bien quelle bonne humeur ! », s'exclame Sosûke, faisant se tourner tous les occupants vers les nouveaux venus.

Byakuya est surpris de voir Orihime l'observer avec quelque chose de différent dans le regard. Pourtant, il n'a guère le loisir de se demander ce que cela peut être, vu que c'est déjà fini. Si seulement il savait qu'il est à la fois la cause de l'apparition et de la disparition de ce moment fugace. Le chef de la famille Kuchiki s'est en effet recomposé bien vite. Dès qu'il a tourné les talons, il n'offrait plus une vision enchanteresse, seulement le masque de froideur honni par la jeune femme. Elle détourne les yeux et il s'approche pour faire ses salutations.

\- « Bonjour, Orihime. »

\- « Bonjour, monsieur Kuchiki. »

Le fait qu'elle ait de nouveau oublié d'utiliser son prénom met une distance entre eux dont il ne veut pas. Il pousse un soupir de résignation, lorsque la jeune femme s'excuse pour aller saluer Shinji. Dépité, il se contente de la suivre du regard.

De leur position, Shûhei et Ichigo constatent le gâchis qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Contrairement à Kuchiki, ils ont déchiffré ce sentiment de bonheur dans la façon qu'a eu leur sœur de regarder cet homme sous un jour nouveau. Même s'ils n'approuvent pas ce mariage, ils ont entrevu chez le futur beau-frère un potentiel, celui d'un homme normal qui pourrait rendre Orihime heureuse, ce qu'à aucun moment auparavant, ils n'avaient pu discerner. Ce petit rien fait naître en eux l'espoir fou que de cette union forcée, résulte une belle histoire d'amour.

\- « Monsieur Kuchiki, ce n'est pas en cachant vos émotions que vous réussirez à séduire notre sœur. »

Le côté cash d'Ichigo vient de faire une nouvelle victime. Une victime qui le toise avec dédain, prêt à répliquer sur un ton acerbe.

\- « Ce que mon frère essaie de vous faire comprendre avec brusquerie, c'est que si vous vous évertuez à rester de marbre face à Hime, jamais vous ne toucherez son âme et jamais vous ne gagnerez son cœur. Vous resterez à jamais cet homme qu'elle pense inatteignable. »

\- « Pourtant, tout à l'heure… »

Ichigo roule des yeux, avant de le couper de façon très impolie, excédé par le manque de jugeote de ce chef de clan.

\- « Tout à l'heure vous avez souri, monsieur Kuchiki. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, vos lèvres étaient étirées comme ça », Ichigo étire exagérément les siennes, « même moi, j'ai été surpris. J'étais persuadé que vous étiez physiologiquement incapable de sourire, c'est tout dire. »

\- « Ichi », intervient Grimmjow, « je crois que Byakuya a saisi l'idée. Pas la peine de sorti les grands mots ! »

\- « Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je t'explique la signification du mot physiologiquement ? », demande avec raillerie Ichigo.

Pas vexé une seconde, Grimmjow le regarde un sourire aux lèvres, imité par Shûhei qui commence à s'amuser des facéties entre ces deux-là. Kuchiki, en revanche, semble méditer ce qui ressemble bien à un conseil avisé, et peut-être une bénédiction de ses deux futurs beaux-frères.

Sans qu'aucun des quatre hommes n'aient senti sa présence, Rukia s'est approchée.

\- « Bonjour Ichigo Shiba », fait la petite brune un sourire aux lèvres, les joues rosies de timidité.

\- « Bonjour », répond froidement le rouquin.

Shûhei se renfrogne à la vue de la peste qui a fait pleurer sa sœur, ce d'autant que les yeux de la jeune femme ne se posent même pas sur lui, tellement ils sont rivés sur le seul d'entre eux à avoir une chevelure de feu. Il salue la jeune femme d'un sec « Mademoiselle Kuchiki », après quoi il tourne un regard d'une dureté effrayante vers son frère.

\- « Monsieur Kuchiki, j'ose croire que vous veillerez à ce qu'Orihime ne verse pas une larme cette fois. »

\- « Vous savez comme sont les futures jeunes mariées, monsieur Shiba », lance la petite brune. « Un rien les fait larmoyer. »

\- « Vous parlez en connaissance de cause, là ? », demande durement Ichigo, avant de se taper sur le front dans un geste mélodramatique du meilleur effet. « Ah non, suis-je bête, vous n'êtes pas mariée, ni même fiancée, ni même… »

\- « Ichigo, je pense que des excuses s'imposent. »

Pas de chance. Ichigo est pris en flagrant délit d'agression verbale d'un membre du clan par un Sosûke remonté. En plus, vu que la pauvre petite victime en rajoute des tonnes, elle vient de sortir un mouchoir pour tamponner des larmes imaginaires, il se retrouve coincé. Grimmjow se tait sous l'ordre silencieux intimé par son supérieur. Lui non plus n'a pas apprécié les propos de la jeune femme, encore moins son regard énamouré pour son copain. Cela dit, il ne peut rien faire sans s'opposer ouvertement à Sosûke, ce qui reviendrait à une trahison.

\- « J'attends Ichigo. »

\- « Pourquoi mon frère devrait-il s'excuser alors même que mademoiselle Kuchiki a ouvert le feu en se moquant ouvertement de notre sœur », déclare Shûhei la voix forte et claire, sans une once de colère.

\- « COMMENT ÇA ? », rugit la voix de Kûkaku.

Aizen dévisage Shûhei qui vient de lui damer le pion toute en finesse. Il est admiratif, néanmoins il n'a pas envie d'avoir le dernier mot.

\- « Certes. Cela dit, rien ne sert de s'énerver comme ça. »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec Sosûke. » Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Shinji serait actuellement passé de vie à trépas, victime des deux Shiba. Quoique Kûkaku lui arracherait bien la tête à mains nues, du moins jusqu'à ce que le blond s'approche de la petite brune qu'il surplombe et lui sorte sur un ton froid : « Rukia Kuchiki, je vous saurais gré de ne plus jamais insulter un membre de la famille Shiba en ma présence. J'espère avoir été clair. »

La solennité de la déclaration vaut mise en garde et la brune ne peut qu'acquiescer. Pire encore, après un rapide coup d'œil vers son frère qui n'est pas intervenu et qui la dévisage avec rancœur, elle baisse la tête de honte. Elle vient de perdre la face devant Ichigo Shiba et a apporté le déshonneur sur le nom des Kuchiki, ce d'autant plus que leur hôte n'en reste pas là. Shinji pousse un long soupir lorsqu'il prend à partie le frère de la brune.

\- « Byakuya, j'aimerais vraiment que ce genre de situation ne se renouvelle pas. Un mariage, c'est un engagement pour la vie et je refuse que ma nièce subisse ce genre de sous-entendus malvenus. Mets-y bon ordre, je te prie. »

\- « Ce sera fait, Shinji. Tu as ma parole. Au nom de ma famille, je vous présente à tous, membres de la famille Shiba, mes plus sincères excuses pour le comportement inqualifiable de ma sœur. »

Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. Avec un Gabriel silencieux et cramponné dans ses bras, Kensei se rappelle à tout le monde.

\- « On n'avait pas une partie de football à jouer ? »

Théodore dans les bras d'Hinamori, tout comme Nel accrochée aux jambes d'Orihime, ne sont pas vraiment plus rassurés que Gabriel par ces échanges assez vifs. Les trois enfants sentent l'électricité dans l'air. Il est grand temps de passer à quelque chose de plus joyeux.

\- « Oui, une promesse est une promesse. » Sosûke a le bonheur de voir s'éclairer le visage du petit garçon et Nel sautiller sur place. Même Théodore fait un grand sourire.

\- « J'en suis ! », s'écrie Kûkaku.

\- « Tu vas vraiment aller jouer au football ? », lui demande un Grimmjow prêt à se foutre de sa gueule.

\- « Eh, faudrait voir à pas me sous-estimer. J'étais pas une bille en sport, moi ! »

Nul besoin de préciser qu'à cet instant, tous les regards sont fixés sur un Shinji rouge comme une tomate.

* * *

L'effervescence est presque aussi bouillonnante chez les Zaraki. Le samedi est le jour des activités extra-scolaires et les deux aînés ne font pas exception à la règle. Jinta est inscrit dans un club de kendo et Ururu fait de la danse classique, ce qui devrait les occuper une bonne heure. Les deux enfants sont encore attablés devant un copieux petit-déjeuner lorsque Restu fait son apparition.

\- « Bonjour à tous. Bonjour ma puce. »

\- « T'es en avance, maman. »

\- « Nan, c'est vous qui êtes en retard », fait remarquer Zaraki en abaissant son journal qu'il met de côté et en jetant un regard vers Kisuke, pas perturbé le moins du monde par ce reproche indirect.

\- « Leurs affaires sont prêtes. Ils n'auront plus qu'à se laver les dents ensuite. »

\- « J'ai fini ! », s'exclame la petite brune. « Je peux aller me laver les dents ? »

\- « Oui, vas-y et fais-le correctement. Contrairement à ce que dit ton père, nous ne sommes pas en retard. »

Après un grognement incompréhensible, le géant reprend son journal, décidé à ignorer tout le monde.

\- « Vous allez manger où ? », demande Kisuke en sirotant son café.

\- « Une pizzeria dans le centre. Jinta et Ururu aiment particulièrement y aller et j'avoue que ça ne me dérange pas. Ils font de très bons plats italiens. »

Le médecin et le blond entrent dans une discussion où ils comparent leurs expériences gustatives, puis dérivent sur les enfants toujours demandeurs et les magasins toujours trop tentants. Après le restaurant, Restu a prévu d'emmener sa fille et son beau-fils pour un après-midi shopping.

\- « On est prêt maman ! »

\- « Bien, je pense que nous allons y aller. Je saluerai ton père de ta part », lance la femme avec un sourire amusé et un clin d'œil vers Urahara. Seul un nouveau grognement fait écho à sa remarque. « Nous devrions être de retour en fin d'après-midi. »

\- « Amusez-vous bien les enfants. »

\- « Au revoir oncle Kisuke ! », lance une Ururu toute guillerette tandis que Jinta marmonne un 'au revoir' qui manque singulièrement d'enthousiasme.

Kisuke songe qu'il peut s'estimer heureux puisque c'est à lui qu'il a été adressé et pas à l'ours qui ne lâche pas son journal.

* * *

 **JadeK136 :** j'avais très envie de conférer à Grimmjow une sorte de sérieux vis-à-vis de cette relation. Déjà parce que c'est essentiel à Ichigo et ensuite parce que lui-même s'aperçoit qu'il a envie d'être sincère. Quant aux projets du vieux, le suspense reste entier. C'est bien, non ? (sourire sadique de l'auteur)

 **Anemone33 :** je ne suis pas certaine que la fermeté soit une bonne chose pour agir avec Shûhei. Il est trop complexe pour ça. Pour le moment, il ne s'est pas lâché. Il n'a pas l'aisance qu'Ichigo possède déjà, et il ne sait pas faire la part des choses comme Orihime, qui malgré son petit côté rebelle, se soumet à l'avenir qu'on lui a imposé.


	19. Le médecin devenu espion

**Chapitre 19 :** Le médecin devenu espion

* * *

Après une bonne heure de jeu, la partie de football a été finalement gagnée par l'équipe Shiba. Malgré une certaine équivalence de niveau, l'équipe composée de Gabriel, Shûhei, Kensei et Kûkaku l'a emporté par trois buts à un. En bon mauvais perdant, Grimmjow a fait son grincheux, accusant son coéquipier aux cheveux roux de les avoir fait perdre, sous l'œil goguenard de Renji Abarai et l'enthousiasme impossible à endiguer de Nel, les deux autres membres de son équipe. Il a bien essayé de faire culpabiliser le rouquin, avançant que sa pauvre petite fille était toute triste d'avoir perdu. Il a lamentablement échoué vu que la pauvrette en question s'est trop amusée pour que la défaite entame sa bonne humeur. De toute façon, Ichigo n'avait pas le cœur à gagner contre son neveu, donc Grimmjow a dû se faire une raison.

En sueur, tous les joueurs regagnent la maison, suivis de leur cohorte de supporters. Aizen a profité de la partie pour passer du temps avec Théodore. Ils sont tous les deux partis à la découverte du jardin, le plus jeune sur des jambes encore un peu flageolantes, une main bien ancrée dans celle de cet homme qu'il apprécie toujours plus. Hinamori et Orihime ont fait la causette sur la terrasse pendant que Shinji et Byakuya s'entretenaient au sujet du restaurant et du mariage.

Un peu avant le début de la partie, Byakuya a pris à partie Rukia et l'a sermonnée durement. Il l'a accusée à juste titre de l'avoir mené en bateau. De son point de vue, il est évident qu'elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de présenter des excuses à sa fiancée et que la comédie qu'elle lui a jouée n'avait qu'un seul but, celui de rabaisser Orihime. Il a ordonné à Ashido de la raccompagner au manoir Kuchiki, en dépit des supplications de la petite brune. Avec le départ de l'enquiquineuse, la tension s'est envolée et la matinée bien mieux déroulée.

\- « Bon, allez tout le monde à la douche ! »

\- « Ah non, pas moi ! »

\- « Oh si Gabriel. Tu es trempé, donc on va aller se doucher ensembles. »

\- « Venez, je vous conduis. »

Les joueurs sont répartis dans les différentes salles de bain. Dans l'effervescence du moment, Sosûke a eu le temps de glisser discrètement à Kensei qu'il désire le voir. Curieux de savoir ce que le brun peut bien lui vouloir, l'argenté n'a pas traîné sous la douche. A peine huit minutes après être monté à l'étage, le voilà frais et dispo, les cheveux encore mouillés. Shinji est occupé par un coup de téléphone providentiel et Sosûke compte bien en profiter car la fenêtre risque d'être courte, vu que Rose Ôtoribashi semble avoir repéré son manège.

\- « Comme nous ne disposons pas que d'un temps limité, je vais aller droit au but. Pourquoi Shûhei est persuadé que quelqu'un en veut à sa vie et à celles de son frère et de sa sœur ? »

\- « Je ne comprends pas la question », répond Kensei bien qu'il sache que sa surprise n'a pas pu passer inaperçue aux yeux de quelqu'un d'aussi observateur qu'Aizen.

\- « Il m'a avoué ne pas vouloir finir comme… »

L'argenté reste de marbre, les bras croisés pour bien signifier à son adversaire qu'il ne tombera pas dans le panneau. Aizen a tendu une perche, espérant que Kensei viendrait compléter la phrase pour lui. L'échec est bel et bien là. Nullement découragé, il décide de changer de tactique, en faisant appel aux sentiments de l'homme.

\- « Je ne veux pas de mal à Shûhei, j'espère que vous l'avez compris Muguruma ? »

Kensei émet un petit rire, histoire de faire comprendre à Aizen qu'il ne devrait pas le prendre pour une bille.

\- « Vos intentions ne sont pas innocentes, non plus. »

\- « Mes intentions sont plus qu'honorables. Shûhei est mon compagnon, sa famille est mienne et je dois les protéger. S'il existe un danger, je dois le savoir. »

\- « Un danger ? Quel danger ? », fait une voix qui vient de pénétrer dans la pièce.

Le soupir de la défaite s'échappe des lèvres de Sosûke. La fenêtre vient de se refermer avec l'arrivée d'un blond avec lequel il refuse de composer, du moins pour le moment.

\- « De quoi parle-t-il Kensei ? »

\- « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Shinji. »

Le blond suit des yeux Aizen qui se dirige vers la porte devant laquelle il s'arrête brusquement.

\- « Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, Muguruma, et je finirai par le savoir. En attendant, avec ou sans votre aide, je vous jure qu'il n'arrivera rien à Shûhei, ni à _aucun_ membre de sa famille. »

Sur cette phrase énigmatique pour Shinji, Aizen quitte la pièce. Le blond observe son ami à la dérobée, car ce dernier est allé se poster devant une fenêtre de la vaste pièce. Le front soucieux de Kensei ne laisse aucun doute, il tait quelque chose d'important. De si important que lui, Shinji Hirako, a tout intérêt à le découvrir avant Aizen.

* * *

Le déjeuner s'est un peu éternisé. Shûhei et Hinamori ont dû montrer une patience d'ange pour faire manger les enfants. Gabriel, dont le niveau d'excitation n'est pas retombé après la douche, n'a cessé de revivre entre deux bouchées la fameuse partie de football. Son enthousiasme communicatif a gagné la petite Nel, déjà conquise par ce sport plutôt masculin. D'après Grimmjow, c'est parce qu'il s'agit précisément d'un jeu de garçon qu'elle est aussi captivée.

Du côté des plus grands, certains ont pu noter qu'une sorte de méfiance s'était installée parmi eux. Les coups d'œil de Shinji à Kensei, ceux de Sosûke à Kensei et l'indifférence forcée de ce dernier pour les deux premiers, n'ont guère échappé à tous les lieutenants en faction, ainsi qu'à Byakuya Kuchiki. Kûkaku a bien remarqué que quelque chose avait dû se passer entre les trois hommes. Elle a cependant repoussé l'idée dans un coin de sa tête pour focaliser son attention exclusivement sur ses neveux et petits-neveux. Les trois Shiba n'ont rien noté de spécial. Le match a littéralement transporté Shûhei et Ichigo vers une époque où ils jouaient dans le jardin avec Kensei et Kisuke, et avec l'entrain de Gabriel, ils n'étaient pas en condition pour attacher la moindre importance à l'humeur d'Aizen ou à celle de Shinji. Quant à Grimmjow, il a oublié la démarche de son cousin, conquis par leur petit intermède sportif.

Maintenant que le café est en passe d'être servi, le mariage revient au premier plan de leurs préoccupations. Hinamori vient de sortir de la salle à manger pour conduire les plus petits à la sieste. Shûhei a tenu à l'accompagner et Sosûke à le suivre. Les autres se dirigent vers le salon, pile au moment où le lieutenant de Kuchiki réapparaît. S'excusant un instant auprès de sa fiancée et du maître des lieux, il le rejoint pour s'enquérir de la réussite de sa mission.

\- « Tout s'est bien passé ? Elle n'a pas fait d'histoire ? »

\- « Même si elle en avait eu l'envie, crois-tu que je l'aurais laissée faire ? », lui répond l'homme avec un sourire énigmatique.

\- « Ashido, elle me tape sur les nerfs ! », s'exclame la mâchoire et les poings serrés un Byakuya très énervé. « Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec elle ! »

\- « Eh bien, eh bien, ne serait-on pas en train de péter une durite, maître Kuchiki ? »

\- « Arrête, tu veux. Je vis un enfer avec ma sœur et toi, ça t'amuse ! On voit bien que tu n'as pas d'obligation. »

\- « Si tu essayais d'être toi-même Byakuya, ça te ferait un bien fou et ça lui fera les pieds à ton emmerdeuse de frangine. »

\- « Je ne peux pas, tu le sais bien », répond l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il baisse la tête et la voix. « J'ai un rôle à tenir et on attend de moi… »

\- « Arrête ! Tu es le chef du clan Kuchiki. Tu as gagné le respect des autres et tu n'as plus rien à prouver. Rien ne t'oblige à te conduire comme un type froid que tout le monde craint. Montre aux autres que tu es humain, ça ne va pas te desservir. Au contraire, je suis persuadé que cela ne t'apportera que du bon. »

\- « C'est étrange que tu me dises ça. Les deux frères d'Orihime m'ont tenu des propos identiques, que j'exprime au grand jour mes émotions. Selon eux, c'est l'unique moyen de pouvoir la toucher. »

\- « Tu vois, c'est un signe. »

\- « Ashido, toute ma vie, on m'a appris à garder le contrôle, à ne jamais montrer ce que je ressens… »

\- « Tu le fais bien avec moi. Comporte-toi avec Orihime comme tu le fais avec moi, Byakuya. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Se croyant seuls, les deux hommes continuent à discuter dans le hall alors qu'une jeune femme vient de s'immobiliser au milieu de l'escalier.

\- « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? Nous sommes rarement seuls. »

\- « Propose-lui un rencart ! Bah quoi, tu vas l'épouser, non ? Quoi de plus normal que de sortir ta fiancée. »

\- « Je ne la connais pas. Je ne sais rien de ses goûts ! »

\- « Hum, hum ! », fait Hinamori pour les interpeller. Elle finit de descendre les dernières marches, mais garde une bonne distance entre eux. « Veuillez m'excuser, maître Kuchiki et monsieur Cano. Je… j'ai entendu ce que vous venez de dire… » Le regard courroucé de Byakuya et celui méfiant de son lieutenant coupent la jeune Hinamori dans son élan. Elle en vient à se demander si elle ne vient pas de commettre une bévue qui pourrait lui coûter très cher. « Oh non, je n'étais pas en train d'espionner. Je n'ai entendu que la fin de votre conversation et en fait, je pense avoir une idée… pour mademoiselle Shiba je veux dire… »

Incertaine quant à la conduite qu'elle doit désormais tenir, la brune baisse les yeux et commence à se triturer les mains avec nervosité.

\- « Je vous écoute », l'invite Byakuya.

Rassurée, la jeune femme se rapproche d'eux et leur confie dans un murmure : « Voilà, nous nous sommes rendus la semaine dernière à la foire sur la place Hoshi. Mademoiselle Shiba et moi avons pris l'habitude de discuter… vous voyez, nous sommes très proches en âge et je suis la seule femme au manoir… »

\- « Poursuivez, Hinamori. »

\- « Quand nous sommes arrivés, la femme de maître Kyôraku a expliqué ne pas être à l'aise avec les manèges, surtout les grands. En fait, elle redoute qu'un jour ses fils lui demande d'aller dans un parc d'attractions et mademoiselle Shiba a avoué raffoler des montagnes russes. Elle est allée au parc Disney qui se trouve près de Paris et en a gardé un souvenir incroyable. »

\- « Vous voulez que je m'emmène ma fiancée faire des manèges, Hinamori ? »

\- « Byakuya », soupire Ashido. « Ce à quoi pensait Hinamori, c'est le Disney land de Tokyo. Si je me souviens bien, tu raffoles toi-même du Space Mountain. »

Les yeux ébahis, le chef de clan n'en revient pas que son ami ait laissé filtrer une information aussi personnelle au beau milieu d'un hall d'entrée. Il le tue gentiment du regard, ce qui n'offusque pas une seconde le grand aux cheveux rouges.

\- « Eh Kuchiki, le futur époux est requis dans le salon ! »

La voix stridente de Kûkaku vient de faire trois nouvelles victimes qui ont sursauté peu élégamment. La première à s'en s'être remise, est étonnamment Hinamori. Elle s'est déjà éclipsée quand les deux hommes regardent à nouveau dans sa direction. Tandis qu'ils se dirigent vers la pièce où l'un d'entre eux est attendu, Ashido ajoute pour finir de convaincre son ami.

\- « Je trouve qu'Hinamori a eu une idée sensationnelle. Et cesse de me tuer du regard, cette fille est loyale et très gentille, je crois que tu peux lui avoir confiance. »

\- « Dis-donc, c'est la première fois que je t'entends dire autant de bien d'une femme. Tu ne serais pas intéressé par elle par hasard ? », lâche le noble en passant devant son ami pour pénétrer dans le salon.

La dénégation balbutiante d'Ashido ne parvient pas à effacer le rosissement sur ses joues, faisant éclater de rire un Byakuya sur le seuil de la porte et relever toutes les têtes vers sa personne.

* * *

Après avoir déposé Ururu et Jinta à leurs clubs respectifs avec la promesse de les reprendre une heure et demie plus tard, Restu Unohana arrive au manoir de son ancien beau-père. Chaque mois, elle vient l'ausculter. Le vieil homme est en bonne santé et tient à le rester, ce qui explique ces visites mensuelles du seul médecin du clan.

Parvenue dans hall, un domestique vient prendre sa veste. Ils sont rejoints par Iba Tetsuzaemon, le second lieutenant du vieux chef de clan, qui l'invite à patienter. Son supérieur n'a pas encore terminé son rendez-vous précédent. Le domestique s'évanouit comme par enchantement laissant l'homme et la femme seuls. Ces deux-là s'apprécient énormément et partagent une relation basée sur un respect mutuel.

\- « En attendant que maître Yamamoto ait terminé, j'aimerais vous parler... Si possible, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes », rajoute l'homme sur le ton de la confidence avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

\- « Bien sûr », acquiesce la brune avant d'ajouter en riant : « Pour un peu, vous m'inquiéteriez, mon cher. »

Il leur faut deux minutes à peine pour atteindre le jardin d'hiver, où malgré tout, Iba ne cesse de regarder à droite et à gauche, comme s'ils pouvaient être espionnés.

\- « Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il, Iba ? »

Cette fois, la voix de la femme est un peu alarmée. Le comportement du lieutenant lui semble suspect. Il est tendu, nerveux et inquiet, lui d'ordinaire si maître de lui, si professionnel.

\- « Ecoutez-moi bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. Vous êtes la seule personne sensée à qui je peux me confier. Il se prépare des choses… des choses terribles. C'est déjà arrivé par le passé et je croyais que c'était terminé… »

\- « De quoi parlez-vous ? Quelles choses ? »

\- « Des gens sont morts, Restu. Des personnes du clan… Et ils vont encore tuer…»

Restu écarquille les yeux, terrifiée par les propos décousus de l'homme et leur implication. S'il dit vrai, c'est en effet terrible. Si tout est une mystification, alors ça l'est autant, car cela signifie qu'Iba Tetsuzaemon n'a pas toute sa tête.

\- « De qui parlez-vous, Iba ? Qui va tuer ? Et qui va mourir ? »

\- « Je n'ai pas encore toutes les informations. Mais j'ai vu son regard, ce regard béat et effrayant… Il en a reçu l'ordre. »

Perdue dans ce flot d'incohérences, Restu tente de démêler le vrai du faux. Elle est inquiète. Iba Tetsuzaemon présente en effet tous les symptômes d'un grand stress. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cesse toutefois de lui répéter que cet homme ne peut être sujet à ce genre d'excès.

\- « Mais qui en a reçu l'ordre ? »

\- « Sasabike. Le vieux a donné ses ordres et ça va recommencer. Comme il y a quelques années… »

Encore cette petite voix qui la pousse à croire ce qu'elle entend.

\- « Il faut en parler aux autres ! »

\- « NON ! Surtout pas. Sans preuve, personne ne nous croira. »

\- « Shunsui, lui, vous croira. »

\- « Peut-être, mais seul que pourra-t-il faire ? » L'absence de réponse de la femme donne raison à l'homme qui poursuit. « Il faut trouver le carnet, Restu. Trouver les preuves qui incriminent le vieux. Il est fou, Restu, le pouvoir lui est monté à la tête et tout ce qui à ses yeux constitue une menace pour le clan, il s'en débarrasse. »

A cet instant, elle se remémore la conversation partagée avec Shunsui et Jûshiro. Cette divergence de point de vue dans leurs souvenirs du temps de…

\- « Isshin Shiba ? », demande-t-elle du bout des lèvres.

Iba Tetsuzaemon déglutit, avant de hocher la tête en la baissant, se sentant coupable d'un fait qui remonte pourtant à une époque où il n'occupait pas ce poste.

\- « C'est quoi ce carnet ? »

\- « Un carnet en cuir noir dans lequel il consigne toutes les exécutions qu'il a ordonnées. Ne me demandez pas comment j'en suis arrivé à cette conclusion. En réalité, ça m'a pris des années pour trouver ces informations. Restu, j'ai tout fait pour me rapprocher du meurtrier de ma famille. »

\- « Mais je pensais que vous étiez orphelin… »

\- « C'est ce que j'ai fait croire… »

Le domestique qui a accueilli le médecin vient les interrompre, lui signalant qu'elle est attendue par Yamamoto.

\- « On n'a plus de temps. Le carnet est dans son tiroir de droite. La clé sera dessus. Je vais tenter une diversion pour vous permettre de vous en emparer. C'est le seul moyen Restu. Dans la journée, le bureau n'est pas protégé par les détections et comme je vous l'ai dit la clé sera sur la serrure. Prenez-le et appelez-moi plus tard pour que nous fixions un rendez-vous. »

\- « Très bien, mais je veux impliquer au plus vite Shunsui. Sans l'aide de certains autres chefs de clan, nous n'aboutirons à rien. »

Le grand brun donne son aval d'un hochement de tête. Tous les deux repartent ensuite en direction du hall d'entrée où ils se séparent.

* * *

Les discussions sur le mariage ont été rondement menées. Le choix des futurs mariés de mettre en avant la fleur de cerisier a été accueilli favorablement, tout comme la détermination d'Orihime à focaliser sa décoration sur le blanc.

Concernant le menu, le sujet s'est avéré plus délicat. Connaissant les goûts culinaires de sa jumelle, Ichigo s'est évertué à déterminer ceux de Byakuya. Chose peu aisée surtout quand des tierces personnes s'immiscent dans la conversation en faisant prévaloir leur propre envie. Après une ou deux remises au point de Shûhei et de Sosûke, le premier parce qu'il voyait son frère sur le point de s'énerver et le second parce qu'il voyait son compagnon gagné par le même énervement, Ichigo peut enfin faire quelques propositions.

\- « Pour l'une des entrées, je vous propose un flan de panais et ses dés de saumons crû accompagnés d'asperges vertes au pesto Rosso. On aura en bouche le crémeux du flan, le croquant des asperges qui seront mi-cuites, la fraîcheur du saumon qui sera très légèrement fumé et le côté relevé du pesto. Il faudrait prévoir une assiette foncée pour mettre en valeur le vert, le rouge, le crème et le saumon. »

\- « Ça me plaît ! », lance Grimmjow en hochant vivement la tête.

Orihime fixe un instant l'incongru, puis donne son avis qu'elle sait attendu de son frère.

\- « J'aime le saumon et tu connais mon amour des asperges », s'extasie Orihime avant de se tourner vers son fiancé pour connaître son avis.

Le hochement de tête appréciateur la conforte dans son opinion.

\- « Et un plat ! », s'écrie Grimmjow. « Plus que… au fait, combien vous en prévoyez ? »

\- « Eh bien, après le vin d'honneur où seront servis des amuses bouches », commence Orihime, faisant saliver le bleuté, « nous servirons deux entrées, un plat principal, fromage et dessert. »

\- « Ok, ça me va », répond le bleuté sous le regard étonné des autres. « Bah quoi, c'est bien de donner son avis, non ? »

\- « Bien sûr Grimmjow, sauf que tes goûts n'entrent pas en ligne de compte. Tu es un invité, pas le marié », lui rétorque Sosûke depuis un fauteuil éloigné où il paraissait jusque-là absorbé par le livre entre ses mains.

\- « Je m'en fiche, de toute façon, je suis pas difficile. Et je valide cette entrée ! »

\- « Puisqu'on te dit que ton avis compte pas ! »

Kûkaku est toujours partante quand s'il s'agit d'envoyer une pancarte à la tête du bleuté, ce qui commence à énerver Ichigo. Il se tortille sur son siège, le regard naviguant entre les notes qu'il tient sur ses genoux et son encombrant petit ami.

\- « Ichi, continue », l'invite sa sœur en posant sa main sur son bras.

\- « Pour l'autre entrée, je me suis dit qu'un foie gras pourrait convenir. J'avais d'abord pensé à un simple foie gras cru servi avec une salade au vinaigre de framboise, et puis, je me suis dit que c'était trop basique. On pourrait l'interpréter sous trois versions différentes. Une mini-escalope simplement poêlée et accompagnée d'une cuillérée de compotée de figues. Ensuite le fameux foie gras cru présenté sur une tranche de pain de campagne toasté avec juste un peu de fleur de sel et un tour du poivre du moulin… »

\- « Pour le pain de campagne, tu penses au pain avec la farine de sarrasin ? », hochement de tête du rouquin. « Donc, il ne doit pas être frais. Je le ferai la veille », décrète Orihime sur un ton ferme.

\- « Mais ma chérie, c'est ton mariage… »

\- « Tante Kûkaku, je compte bien participer un peu aux préparatifs. Allez, continue, Ichigo, c'est quoi la troisième interprétation ? »

\- « En crème brûlée… »

Le rouquin a lâché les mots à la va vite. Il n'est pas certain que son idée trouve grâce aux yeux des autres et l'absence de réaction de la part de tous ceux qui l'entourent, y compris sa sœur, ne fait qu'abonder dans ce sens. S'il regardait du côté de Kensei, il verrait de l'admiration sur son visage.

\- « Très intéressant. »

Sauvé cette fois par le fiancé, Ichigo pousse un mini soupir de soulagement. N'ayant pas d'autres propositions, son trio risquait de se transformer en duo et ç'eût été dommage.

\- « Je vais faire des essais et vous les gouterez. »

\- « Je veux bien être cobaye, moi ! », intervient de nouveau Grimmjow dans l'indifférence totale.

\- « Faisons cela », décide sa jumelle. « De toute façon, je suis certaine que tu vas réussir. Le foie gras reste un produit incontournable qui se travaille bien. »

\- « Pour la viande, j'ai pensé faire honneur au japon, avec un bœuf de Kobe et des légumes printaniers confis dans un beurre demi-sel. C'est simple mais goûteux. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

\- « Moi je valide ! », s'écrie Grimmjow s'attirant à nouveau les foudres des autres.

\- « Si Orihime est d'accord, je serai on ne peut plus fier d'avoir une telle viande servie à notre mariage. »

Une réponse bien longue à une simple question. Peu habituée à autre chose que des mots sibyllins, Orihime comprend que son futur mari approuve à deux cent pour cent le plat suggéré par son frère. Comment pourrait-elle lui refuser ce plaisir ?

\- « Je n'en ai jamais mangé, c'est l'occasion rêvée. »

\- « Bien. Pour le fromage, j'ai pensé à une présentation originale. Sous forme d'une brochette de trois fromages. Un fromage de chèvre, un fromage à pâte molle que je vous laisse choisir et un camembert. Sur la brochette, on versera un peu de vinaigrette relevée et des fruits secs concassés pour qu'ils s'y collent, un peu comme une panure mais plus discrète. Noisettes et pistaches, ce serait parfait. On posera la brochette sur un lit de salade, mâche et roquette pour plus de goût. »

\- « J'aime bien l'idée. Ça change de l'habituel plateau de fromages. On ne sait jamais où poser les yeux et quoi choisir. »

\- « Je valide », fait Byakuya. « Par contre, j'apprécie modérément la mâche. Ne pourrait-on pas avoir une autre salade ? »

Ichigo redresse la tête, arrêtant sa prise de notes, et laisse Orihime gérer. La jeune femme a posé sa main sur le bras de Byakuya, et lui propose déjà : « De la feuille de chêne, ce serait bien, non ? C'est plus doux et croquant à la fois. »

Interdit face à ce geste d'une tendresse inouïe, du moins à ses yeux, l'homme ne sait que lui répondre. Une première dans la vie de Byakuya Kuchiki. Il finit par lui donner son approbation d'un sourire. Un vrai sourire, comme celui qu'elle a entrevu tout à l'heure. Un sourire qui la fait rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, jurant affreusement avec leur teinte rousse. Elle baisse les yeux et lui retourne son sourire, ôtant sa main par la même occasion.

\- « Pour le dessert, eh bien, j'ai bien une idée de ce que tu veux, sauf que je ne suis pas très doué avec la nougatine. La pâte à choux, je maîtrise et pareil la crème, mais le caramel... »

Seules les personnes ayant vécu en France peuvent savoir de quoi ces deux-là parlent. Kensei notamment sait à quel point la jeune femme a toujours été émerveillée par cette pâtisserie atypique. Orihime se tourne à nouveau vers son fiancé, et elle va jusqu'à prendre sa main dans la sienne.

\- « Byakuya, pour notre mariage, nous aurons une pièce montée et c'est une chose à laquelle je tiens absolument. La pièce montée est le dessert traditionnel des mariages et des baptêmes. C'est un amoncellement de choux à la crème, enrobé de caramel cristallin pour les coller les uns aux autres. On peut en faire les formes que l'on souhaite, mais personnellement, j'aime le basique à savoir un cône vertigineux au sommet duquel seront posé des figurines représentant les mariés. La crème, tu pourras t'en occuper, Ichi. J'ai pensé à une crème pâtissière classique à la vanille et une au chocolat. Ces parfums te conviennent-ils, Byakuya ? »

\- « Ça m'a l'air délicieux. J'aime la vanille comme le chocolat. »

\- « Ouais, moi je préfère le chocolat. La vanille, c'est bon aussi et j'ai hâte de tester ce truc monté. »

Ichigo vient d'atteindre ses limites. Excédé par les sempiternelles interventions de Grimmjow, il décide de le cadrer une bonne fois pour toutes, sans savoir qu'avec le bleuté, le retour de boomerang n'est jamais loin.

\- « Grimmjow, on s'en fout ! Quand ce sera ton mariage, tu pourras décider ! »

\- « Tu décideras avec moi, hein Ichi ? Parce que moi, je compte pas me marier avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi. »

Et voilà comment, Ichigo Kurosaki vient de virer au cramoisi devant un public amusé. Enfin pas tout le monde.

\- « Tu vas pas bientôt te taire, espèce d'… »

\- « Kûkaku, un peu de retenue, je te prie », intervient Shinji.

\- « Parce qu'il en a de la retenue, lui », regimbe la brune en désignant le lieutenant vautré dans une chaise, «... à draguer outrageusement le petit ! »

Kensei est mort de rire sur sa chaise, et il n'essaye même pas de s'en cacher. Les réactions maternelles de Kûkaku sont du pain béni. Elles sont surtout dépassées, vu que si l'interaction entre Ichigo et Grimmjow est assez amusante, elle révèle un point indubitable : le plus jeune est déjà conquis par le plus vieux. Et vice-versa.

\- « Tu as pensé à faire une représentation avec de la nougatine, Hime ? », lance-t-il pour enlever l'attention des autres sur un Ichigo de plus en plus embarrassé.

\- « Je dois encore y réfléchir. J'ai encore le temps. De toute façon, je m'en chargerai la veille, avec le pain de campagne. »

\- « Pour les vins, je verrai avec Uryû, à moins que vous ayez des préférences, monsieur Kuchiki ? »

\- « Non, je fais entière confiance à monsieur Ishida. Cela dit, je m'entretiendrai avec lui. Ma famille dispose d'une cave plutôt bien garnie. Il voudra probablement la visiter. »

\- « Vous allez faire un heureux, monsieur Kuchiki », fait la voix de Shûhei.

Le frère de la future mariée est resté un peu en retrait, s'absentant pour passer du temps avec ses deux fils. Quand Théodore s'est réveillé, il s'est occupé lui-même de son goûter et depuis, il joue avec des cubes en bois sur le tapis, en compagnie des trois petits.

\- « Bien, je pense que nous avons bien avancé pour aujourd'hui. »

L'annonce est faite de la bouche de Shinji et chacun la traduit par _'maintenant si vous pouviez vous casser de chez moi, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant'._

\- « Nous allons y aller », décrète Sosûke en se levant. « Grimmjow, tu peux prévenir Hinamori de préparer les petits. Ulquiorra, fais avancer les voitures. »

* * *

Un appel prétendument important, une Unohana occupée à lentement rassembler ses instruments de médecin et le vieux la laisse quelques instants dans son bureau, pendant qu'il file dans une autre pièce. Presqu'un jeu d'enfant, si le danger n'était pas aussi réel. Comme l'avait signalé Iba Tetsuzaemon, la clé est dans la serrure du tiroir, et la femme n'a aucune difficulté à s'emparer du carnet. Un demi-sourire passe de façon fugace sur son visage en songeant à quel point le vieux chef peut être présomptueux de ne pas mettre un tel objet en sécurité.

Soudain, le souvenir de sa conversation avec Iba resurgit et elle fixe l'objet avec une gravité à la hauteur de ce qu'il contient probablement. Soudain, elle entend les cris de mécontentement du vieux l'alertant de son retour imminent. Décidément, le vieux lui facilite la tâche. Avec hâte, elle contourne le bureau et enfouit le carnet dans sa sac besace, avant de reprendre sa tâche.

Lorsqu'il pénètre à nouveau dans la pièce, il bougonne dans sa barbe, pas encore remis de sa petite colère.

\- « Un problème, maître Yamamoto? », demande doucement la femme en rangeant son stéthoscope, puis en refermant sa trousse médicale.

\- « La ligne a été coupée. »

Elle se redresse pour lui faire face, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- « Oh, quelqu'un vous aura fait une blague, une chose qu'il m'arrive fréquemment. Ça et les personnes qui vous démarchent pour vous vendre quelque chose et qui ont le toupet de vous faire patienter alors qu'ils sont précisément ceux qui appellent. »

\- « Qui oserait me faire une blague ? Et comment connaitrait-on ma ligne personnelle ! », lance son patient d'une voix forte.

Restu reste imperturbable face à l'irascibilité du vieil homme. Elle est habituée à son caractère emporté.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas. Si votre interlocuteur a eu un problème technique, soyez certain qu'il rappellera. Si c'est une blague, mieux vaut envisager de vous inscrire sur liste rouge. Je l'ai fait pour la ligne de mon domicile. Malheureusement, cette option n'est pas disponible pour les lignes mobiles et dieu sait que j'en reçois aussi sur mon portable ! »

\- « Croyez-vous que _moi_ , je possède l'un de ces maudits appareils ! J'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de jouer avec ces babioles ! »

Son rangement terminé, la femme prend son manteau et commence à l'enfiler.

\- « Pourtant, c'est bien pratique d'avoir ces petits appareils sur soi. Bon, je dois y aller sinon je vais être en retard pour prendre Jinta et Ururu. »

\- « Mon petit-fils est à son club de kendo, n'est-ce pas ? »

Restu hoche la tête, un peu jalouse de voir les yeux briller de fierté à l'évocation de Jinta. Le vieux n'en a toujours eu que pour l'aîné, Ururu et Yachiru étant reléguées au second plan, de même que la petite Nel. Genryusai Yamamoto est un misogyne, c'est un fait reconnu au sein du clan. De son point de vue à elle, un enfant reste un enfant et aucun ne devrait jamais subir de telles discriminations.

\- « En effet, et Ururu à son cours de danse classique. »

\- « Ah oui, la danse », crache-t-il avec dédain. « Une activité qui ne lui apportera pas grand-chose dans sa vie future. Mais peu importe. »

Sur ces paroles acerbes mais peu surprenantes, elle salue Yamamoto et se dirige vers la porte qu'elle franchit sans un regard en arrière. Une fois dans le hall, elle fait un signe de tête à Sasabike qui lui rend son salut avant de s'en retourner rejoindre son supérieur.

En passant devant Iba Tetsuzaemon, d'un regard, elle lui fait savoir que la mission qu'il lui a confiée est un succès. Impassible et caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, l'homme est finalement soulagé. Il sait qu'ils viennent d'emprunter une route dangereuse bien que nécessaire. Trop de peine a résulté des décisions prises par cet homme caractériel devenu sénile, voire peut-être fou. Cela doit cesser pour que plus aucun enfant ne souffre comme lui a souffert.

L'esprit en berne, Iba replonge malgré lui dans ses souvenirs. Il ressent sur sa peau la chaleur de cette journée de juillet, trente-cinq ans plus tôt. Puis au fur et à mesure que son cerveau se focalise sur cette époque, ses narines sont titillées par les odeurs estivales, des fleurs et de la bonne cuisine. Il a même l'impression d'entendre le rire de son meilleur ami. Comme souvent, les vacances d'été étaient propices à l'exploration et à l'amusement en compagnie de Sadao, le fils du régisseur. Du haut de leurs six ans, les deux enfants partaient en vadrouille, parcourant de long en large la propriété des parents de celui qui s'appelait encore Jinnai Takakura, prenant au fil de leurs jeux, la casquette du policier, du cow-boy ou du samouraï.

Ce jour-là, ils avaient atterris dans leur lieu de prédilection : le grenier au dernier étage de la grande bâtisse érigée au seizième siècle et que sa famille habitait depuis cinq générations. Un endroit parfait pour s'amuser, avec ses zones d'ombres pour se cacher et fomenter des embuscades, et son bric-à-brac à disposition.

De la sueur perle sur le front d'Iba. Malgré des années à s'endurcir pour donner une image inattaquable, il est toujours troublé lorsque Jinnai refait surface. L'enfant qu'il était n'était qu'innocence et insouciance. Il était aimé et choyé, et tout s'est envolé pour ne laisser que du sang et des larmes.

 _Début du flashback_

 _Jinnai est en train de ramper sur le sol poussiéreux. Il sait qu'il risque de tâcher sa chemise claire et de subir les remontrances de sa mère, mais surprendre Sadao est bien plus important à ses yeux. Encore quelque centimètres, et le guerrier qu'il s'est autoproclamé, aura pris le dessus sur son ennemi juré._

 _\- « Ne bouge pas, mécréant ou je te fends en deux de mon sabre ! », fait-il en surgissant derrière son ami penché à le chercher._

 _L'attaque surprise a fait sursauter le petit châtain qui porte une main à son cœur._

 _\- « Bon sang, Jinnai, tu m'as foutu la trouille ! »_

 _Le brun explose de rire, un comportement pas très orthodoxe pour un samouraï de cette classe, mais la tête de son ami vaut vraiment le détour._

 _\- « T'es vraiment un pétochard de première, Sadao. »_

 _\- « Ouais, bah je voudrais t'y voir toi, c'est sombre ici. Et par où t'es passé d'abord ? »_

 _\- « Ça, c'est mon secret ! », s'enorgueillit le brun en bombant le torse._

 _\- « Pfft, tu t'es encore roulé par parterre ! Regarde l'état de ta chemise. J'en connais un qui va s'faire tirer les oreilles et là, c'est moi qui vais me marrer... »_

 _Des voix se font brusquement entendre, interrompant leur petite querelle. Plusieurs personnes sont en train de se disputer et dans le lot, il y a leurs parents respectifs. Jinnai a reconnu la voix de sa mère et de son père, ainsi que celle du père de son copain de jeu. Les deux enfants se regardent quelques instants, Sadao les sourcils froncés et Jinnai le cœur battant sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. En bon curieux, son ami se dirige vers la porte du grenier, Jinnai reste en retrait, toujours pas rassuré._

 _\- « Où tu vas ? », demande-t-il en chuchotant._

 _L'autre garçon se retourne, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- « Je vais voir. Me dis pas que t'as peur ! »_

 _Les deux garçonnets s'opposent du regard en silence, jusqu'à ce que le cri d'une femme vienne déchirer leur duel visuel. Et puis tout s'enchaîne très vite. Un 'Noooon !' retentissant parvient à leurs oreilles, les figeant d'effroi sur place. Les cris reprennent de plus belle, entrecoupés de bruits de lutte._

 _Téméraire, Sadao se précipite vers la porte qu'il ouvre en grand, laissant Jinnai les bras ballants, au milieu du grenier éclairé par la porte. Il l'entend dégringoler les escaliers puis crier 'Maman, non ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? Lâchez… », puis plus rien. Un silence terrible et terrifiant et Jinnai qui ferme les yeux en priant que son ami est en train de lui faire une bonne blague._

 _Cependant, lorsqu'il entend distinctement l'ordre « Fouillez partout ! Ne laissez aucun témoin ! », il n'hésite pas une seconde de plus. Il se déplace sans faire de bruit jusqu'à sa cachette favorite, une alcôve minuscule où il se recroqueville. Il tire une caisse devant lui, disparaissant aux yeux de n'importe quel visiteur tenté de venir jeter un œil au grenier._

 _Ses oreilles bourdonnent et son cœur bat à cent à l'heure, si bien qu'il ne comprend qu'après un moment que les cris et les ordres ont cessé. Il se calme et essuie d'un revers de main les gouttes d'eau qui coulent sur ses joues et chatouillent son nez. Il réfléchit autant que son jeune esprit lui permette et arrive à la conclusion qu'il devrait se lever._

 _Pourtant son corps ne bouge pas, comme s'il était tétanisé et qu'il ne lui répondait plus. C'est une bonne chose car quelques secondes de plus, il entend des pas dans la maison et dans l'escalier. Des gens se rapprochent et ils sont hostiles, ça Jinnai l'a bien assimilé. Il retient sa respiration lorsque quelqu'un s'engouffre dans le grenier et la relâche lorsqu'il fait demi-tour. Des bribes d'une conversation succincte lui parviennent avant que tout redevienne calme. Surtout des voix et des noms que son cerveau va consigner dans un coin, et pour longtemps._

 _\- « Chojirô, tu t'occupes d'effacer nos traces, compris ? »_

 _\- « Oui, maître Yamamoto. »_

 _La voix d'un Yamamoto plus jeune et celle d'un Sasabike déjà servile._

 _Fin du flashback_

Jinnai Takakura est resté deux heures dans ce grenier avant que les policiers ne le retrouvent prostré. Devant l'absence de preuves, d'un début de piste ou du moindre mobile probant, ils ont piétiné pendant plusieurs semaines. L'exécution de ses parents et de la famille de son ami a été classée sans suite. Heureusement, compte tenu du carnage, les autorités ont eu la présence d'esprit de taire l'existence du seul rescapé, supputant que ce petit orphelin puisse devenir la prochaine victime de ces tueurs. Un point dont s'est servi Jinnai, devenu Iba Tetsuzaemon après son adoption. Bien sûr, il a été heureux dans cette famille de fonctionnaires à la quarantaine bien avancée et en mal d'enfant. Grâce à l'amour inconditionnel de ses nouveaux parents et l'aide d'un psychothérapeute, il a pu combler une partie du vide qui s'était créé en lui, et l'aider à devenir l'homme qu'il est.

La soif de vengeance a rempli le reste.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** désolée pour la partie de foot, mais je ne me voyais pas en écrire une autre. Celle de l'un des actes m'a déjà fait suer sang et eau ! Sinon, si tu as lu ce chapitre, Rukia est punie, j'espère que tu es contente.

 **JadeK136 :** bah ne te plains pas. Vu comment il pèle en ce moment, être sur des charbons ardents, c'est pas si mal, non ? Concernant Byakuya, c'est un peu comme le beaujolais nouveau, le nouveau Byakuya est arrivé, plus rafraîchissant, plus humain quoi ! Et c'est Orihime qui est contente. NB : j'ai commencé à écrire avec le vouvoiement pour opter pour le tutoiement au fur et mesure où les personnages se rapprochaient. Ce qui était évident au début ne l'était plus et étant donné que j'ai passé plusieurs mois à écrire cette histoire, la relecture n'a pas évité les coquilles. Sorry !


	20. La colère de Sosûke

**Chapitre 20 :** La colère de Sosûke

* * *

Quand Sosûke franchit le seuil du manoir, il jette littéralement son manteau au domestique qui vient vers lui en s'inclinant. Puis, au lieu de gagner directement son bureau pour vaquer à sa charge de chef de clan, il patiente le temps que les adultes délestent les plus petits de leurs encombrants anoraks. Bien sûr, une fois libérés, Gabriel et Nel sont impatients de pouvoir aller jouer. Enthousiasmé par la partie de foot, le petit garçon ne compte pas lâcher de sitôt son papa. Cette journée avec son oncle, sa tante et son père est inespérée pour lui et le renvoie à l'époque où ils vivaient tous ensembles, se côtoyant tous les jours en dépit des obligations de chacun. Il ne veut pas que ça s'arrête même s'il en profite depuis le réveil.

Cependant, le maître des lieux a une toute autre idée en tête. Il n'a pas l'intention de laisser filer les trois Shiba et pour ce qu'il a prévu, il ne veut pas avoir l'un des petits dans les pattes. Après que son entrevue avec Muguruma ait échoué, il a passé le temps du trajet à réfléchir à la conduite à tenir. Il n'aime pas les situations qui échappent à son contrôle, surtout cette peur que semble ressentir son compagnon vis-à-vis du clan. Se sent-il menacé par un ou plusieurs membres ? Le danger est-il réel ou s'agit-il d'une crainte infondée liée à sa nouvelle vie? Quoique la terreur qu'il a vue dans ses yeux ne peut être contrefaite. Ne pas savoir le mine et il est bien décidé à remédier à cet état de fait.

\- « Hinamori, conduisez les enfants dans la salle de jeu. »

\- « Bien, maître Aizen. Allez venez les enfants. »

\- « Mais je veux jouer avec papa », fait Gabriel d'une petite voix.

Avant que Shûhei n'ait eu l'occasion d'intervenir, Sosûke fournit l'explication qu'il espère suffire à tout le monde.

\- « Avec ton papa, ta tante et ton oncle Ichigo, nous devons parler. Pendant ce temps, toi et Nel vous allez jouer avec Hinamori dans la salle de jeu et on se retrouve ce soir pour manger. »

Sous l'œil des autres, le petit semble hésiter et comme son père ne vient pas confirmer, il regarde dans sa direction avec un air suppliant, puis se renfrogne bien vite en voyant les sourcils froncés et le regard méchant de ce dernier sur le brun. Encouragé par ce qui lui semble un désaccord commun, il revient sur Sosûke pour le défier du regard. Observateur de la scène, Grimmjow secoue la tête devant cette réaction qu'il sait vouée à l'échec. Pas besoin d'être bien malin pour deviner que son boss a décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de se reparler chez Hirako, il en déduit que Sosûke a fait choux blanc. Ce qu'il ne sait pas encore, c'est comment il va procéder. Ce matin, Sosûke pensait que ça ne servait à rien de confronter Shûhei. Cela dit, il projette de parler à _tous_ les Shiba.

' _J'aime pas ça'_ , râle intérieurement le bleuté.

\- « Gabriel, tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit à Nel le premier jour où tu es venu ici ? » Ne se souvenant pas de l'épisode colérique de sa copine de jeu ou refusant d'avouer qu'il se rappelle très bien de l'altercation, le petit fait non de la tête. « Dans cette maison, ce ne sont pas les enfants qui décident. Alors, tu suis Hinamori et je ne veux plus rien entendre. »

Le ton plus ferme fait monter les larmes aux yeux du gamin. Touché par la peine de son fils, Shûhei s'accroupit devant lui pour lui donner un bisou avant que le petit ne parte les épaules baissées en compagnie de Nel qui lui prend la main dans un geste de sympathie. Aizen a déjà tourné les talons en direction du salon et d'un pas rageur, Shûhei suit les trois autres. Le seuil franchi, il referme la porte en la claquant, signifiant à tous dans quel était d'esprit il est.

\- « C'était vraiment nécessaire de le faire pleurer ? », attaque-t-il dès la porte refermée.

\- « Ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais soutenu », rétorque Sosûke sans même se retourner.

\- « Bien sûr, j'avais oublié ! C'est toujours à moi de te soutenir, n'est-ce pas ? Par contre, quand c'est l'inverse qui se produit, ton soutien est comme par hasard absent. Comme c'est pratique, _Sosûke_ ! »

Le brun daigne enfin lui faire face. Lui qui souhaitait les prendre tous au dépourvu, c'est raté. Il va falloir se coltiner à nouveau une mise au point sur qui décide dans cette maison et qui se soumet. Basique et indiscutable.

\- « Je peux savoir à quoi tu fais allusion ? »

\- « A l'insulte qu'a subi ma propre sœur pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui et pour laquelle tu n'as trouvé qu'une seule chose à redire : critiquer une fois de plus mon frère ! »

\- « Ton frère avait manqué de respect à un membre du clan et… », commence à expliquer Sosûke avant d'être coupé par un Shûhei de plus en plus énervé.

\- « Qui avait manqué de respect à ma _sœur_! C'est quand même incroyable que tu n'aies retenu que le soi-disant affront fait à cette bêcheuse. Eh oui, je trouve que cette fille est une bêcheuse, et encore, je suis gentil ! A moins bien sûr que ce ne soit encore une fois deux poids deux mesures et qu'à tes yeux, Orihime, Ichigo et moi ne fassions pas partie du clan ? »

Ichigo jubile de voir son frère mettre les points sur les i. Certes, il redoute aussi l'éventuel retour de bâton, néanmoins, il écarte rapidement l'idée. Il est suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'ils ne peuvent pas continuer à subir en silence. Orihime est inquiète et se tient sur ses gardes, prête à désamorcer cette querelle qui pourrait leur faire plus de tort que de bien. Quant à Grimmjow, il reste silencieux, même si lui aussi juge injuste la réaction de son supérieur chez Shinji. Rukia Kuchiki méritait d'être remise à sa place, ce d'autant plus qu'elle se permet de regarder son Ichigo d'un peu trop près. Bon, sur ce coup-là, il manque peut-être un peu d'objectivité.

\- « C'est ce que tu penses ? Que je ne vous considère pas comme des membres de ce clan ? »

\- « Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Tu dis des mots mais tes actions prouvent le contraire. Tu es intransigeant avec nous. Tu reprends constamment Ichigo, sans même tenir compte de sa jeunesse, de l'environnement d'où il vient. Tu interdis, tu ordonnes et quand tu as l'occasion de mettre en pratique tes beaux discours, tu échoues. Tu es le chef de cette famille à laquelle Ichigo et moi sommes censés appartenir et tu as la garde d'Orihime et pourtant, tu es incapable de la défendre. Aujourd'hui, tu as _sciemment_ pris le parti de cette Kuchiki contre ma sœur. Ça ne prouve qu'une chose à mes yeux, c'est que tu te fiches bien d'elle, comme tu te fiches d'Ichigo. »

\- « Je ne crois pas avoir fait ça, Shûhei. Tu réagis avec excès. »

\- « Bah tiens, c'est moi qui ai un problème maintenant ! »

Écœuré par le refus de comprendre d'Aizen, Shûhei lève les bras au ciel et part dans un rire nerveux qui n'augure rien de bon. Ichigo et Orihime échangent un regard, alarmés de voir leur aîné perdre pied. Ils ne l'ont jamais vu aussi stressé, ce qui décide Orihime à entrer dans l'arène.

\- « Monsieur Aizen, en toute honnêteté, croyez-vous avoir agi avec équité ? Même en partant du principe acquis pour moi et mes frères que vous fichez de moi comme de votre première communion, pensez-vous avoir été correct ? »

\- « Orihime, je peux vous assurer que je ne vous considère pas comme quantité négligeable et que j'ai à cœur de défendre vos intérêts. »

\- « Vraiment ? Pourquoi avoir pris le parti de Rukia, même après avoir appris que c'était sa faute à elle ? »

\- « Surtout que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle manque de ce respect qui vous est si cher à Orihime et vous le savez pertinemment », rajoute Ichigo avec un calme incroyable compte tenu de l'ambiance électrique qui règne dans la pièce.

\- « Vous voyez les choses différemment parce que vous n'avez pas été élevés dans le clan. Je suis censé protéger les membres de mon clan mais je dois aussi veiller à ce que ces membres affichent en toute circonstance une image irréprochable. »

\- « En quoi se défendre face à une insulte est-il répréhensible ? »

\- « Je ne suis pas certain que nous allons aboutir à quelque chose en continuant ainsi. »

\- « C'est sûr que si tu refuses le dialogue, on n'avanceras à rien. » Un point sur lequel tout le monde semble s'accorder vu que c'est le silence qui y fait écho, avant que Shûhei ne lance une contre-attaque inattendue. « Très bien, alors demandons à Grimmjow ce qu'il en pense ! En toute objectivité, cela va sans dire. »

Bien évidemment, le bleuté aurait aimé qu'on continue à l'oublier, parce que maintenant il a le cul entre deux chaises. L'objectivité lui dicte de prendre le parti des Shiba et le respect dû à son supérieur lui impose d'être en toute circonstance d'accord avec lui. Il lance un regard inquiet vers ce dernier, tentant de lui faire passer le message de ne pas suivre Shûhei.

\- « Grimmjow, qu'est-ce que tu en penses en toute impartialité ? », demande pourtant le brun.

\- « Raaah ! », s'exclame le bleuté en regardant partout sauf vers son patron ou même les autres. Il passe sa main sur le visage. « Faites chier à me mêler à ça ! »

\- « C'est un ordre, Grimmjow », insiste Sosûke.

\- « T'es sérieux là ? Tu veux vraiment que je te dise devant eux que t'as merdé ? », répond le lieutenant en montrant les autres comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas entendre.

\- « Tu viens de le dire », ironise Ichigo en croisant les bras.

\- « C'est bien c'que je dis ! Ça fait chier ! » Le bleuté vient se planter face son cousin et après une grande inspiration, il lui lâche : « Sosûke, franchement la Kuchiki méritait amplement ce que lui a balancé Ichigo. Si personne ne fait rien, cette pouffiasse nous causera des emmerdes et là, c'est mon flair qui m'le dit ! En plus, si elle recommence à minauder devant lui, j'la tabasse, princesse Kuchiki ou pas et ça, c'est une promesse. »

Appuyé sur son bureau, Aizen médite les paroles qu'il vient d'entendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le point de vue de Grimmjow aille en sa défaveur. Cela implique d'avouer ses torts, une chose qui ne lui est pas aisée puisqu'il voit cela comme une faiblesse. D'un autre côté, il doit sérieusement envisager la carte de l'honnêteté s'il ne veut pas perdre irrémédiablement Shûhei.

\- « Bien. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas appréhendé la situation comme je l'aurais dû. »

Il se redresse et pose son regard sur le rouquin.

\- « Ichigo, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses. Je conviens avoir manqué de jugement et vous avoir condamné un peu trop vite. Même si j'aurais toujours des difficultés avec votre caractère impétueux, j'essaierai à l'avenir de ne pas aller vers des conclusions un peu trop hâtives et vous laisser au moins la possibilité de vous expliquer. »

D'un hochement de tête, Ichigo accepte les excuses. Sosûke regarde ensuite à sa gauche, droit dans les iris d'Orihime. Le plus difficile reste à venir mais il n'est pas homme à se défiler.

\- « Orihime, vous et vos frères avez raison. » La jeune femme écarquille les yeux. « Je ne fais aucun effort avec vous pour la simple raison que je n'ai jamais considéré que vous faisiez partie de ma famille vu que vous allez la quitter. Cependant, sachez une chose », il marque une pause pour avoir toute l'attention d'une rouquine blessée au point d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux, « je connais Byakuya Kuchiki depuis plusieurs années et je sais qu'il vous aime sincèrement. Je vous promets d'avoir une conversation avec lui, déjà pour m'assurer définitivement que sa sœur ne nuira plus à aucun d'entre vous et aussi pour lui faire comprendre d'être patient avec vous. »

\- « Merci d'avoir été sincère, monsieur Aizen... »

\- « Sosûke », la coupe-t-il avec douceur.

\- « C'est la première fois que je crois en vos paroles, Sosûke », finit-elle par dire.

Shûhei ne sait pas trop à quoi s'attendre. Sa colère s'est déballonnée au fur et mesure que son compagnon d'infortune parlait. Il est en outre conscient que son petit discours a dû coûter au chef de clan.

\- « Shûhei, ne doute jamais de moi lorsque je t'affirme qu'à mes yeux, vous comptez en tant que membres de ce clan. La vie vous en a éloigné, mais vous êtes et resterez les héritiers du clan Shiba, ne l'oubliez pas. Maintenant que ces choses sont dites, je voudrais que l'un d'entre vous me dise pourquoi vous semblez croire que vos vies sont en danger. »

Le ton est devenu plus ferme au fur et à mesure que cette ultime phrase sortait de la bouche d'Aizen. Parfaitement aux aguets, Grimmjow passe de l'un à l'autre, analysant leurs réactions à tous, à commencer par celle de son petit rouquin. Ichigo a décroisé les bras et ouvert légèrement la bouche, passant de son frère à sa sœur avec une réelle inquiétude. Sœur qui a les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et qui se mord la lèvre inférieure dans un signe d'angoisse. Shûhei vient de déglutir, terriblement mal à l'aise et essayant trop tard d'attirer l'attention de son frère et de sa sœur. Apparemment, l'aîné n'a pas évoqué avec eux sa boulette de la veille, voilà la conclusion à laquelle arrive le bleuté.

\- « J'attends », répète Sosûke à nouveau appuyé sur son bureau, les jambes et les bras croisés. « Pour vous protéger, je dois écarter tout danger et pour écarter les dangers, je dois savoir. Ne pas savoir, c'est prendre un risque qui peut être fatal et je refuse, vous m'entendez, je refuse qu'il arrive la moindre blessure à l'un d'entre vous, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

\- « Nous n'avons rien à dire. »

L'affirmation de Shûhei manque tellement de fermeté qu'à elle seule, elle vient de le trahir.

\- « Je t'en prie, Shûhei ! Même toi, tu ne parviens pas à te convaincre ! », s'écrie Sosûke. Agacé par leur mutisme, il s'est levé et commence à marcher devant son bureau. « Je n'ai rien obtenu de Kensei, mais après tout, ce n'est pas quelqu'un que l'on intimide facilement, mais il reste Urahara… »

\- « Tu crois vraiment que tu vas réussir à faire parler Kisuke ? » », ironise Shûhei.

\- « Non, mais Zaraki si ! »

La réplique a fendu l'air comme un couteau et cette fois, les trois jeunes gens sont véritablement effrayés. Mêler Zaraki à tout ça n'est pas une bonne chose. Un regard entre eux et Shûhei leur fait non de la tête. Sosûke sait qu'il vient de perdre la première bataille. Il n'est pas dit qu'il perdra la guerre.

\- « Grimmjow, fais préparer la voiture, nous allons chez tonton Kenny ! »

* * *

Un nouveau conciliabule est en train de se dérouler dans le bureau de Yamamoto. Sasabike est attentif aux moindres paroles du vieil homme.

\- « La jeune Hallibel est arrivée au Japon. Invite-la elle et son père à déjeuner. Nous déciderons alors de l'introduire dans le clan. »

\- « Ce sera fait monsieur. »

\- « Concernant ta mission, tu as trouvé ton équipe ? »

\- « Oui, maître Yamamoto. En recrutant ce travesti, Charlotte Coolhorn, je pense faire d'une pierre deux coups. Sa connaissance des milieux gay et des drogués est très utile et nous fournira le personnel adéquat. Pour de l'argent, elle ferait n'importe quoi, surtout si au passage, ça lui permet d'assouvir ses instincts pervers sur un beau jeune homme. »

Le regard brillant de Yamamoto montre à quel point il jubile de ce qui se prépare. La vision de son lieutenant est tout aussi malsaine, tant son regard admiratif paraît déplacé face à ce qui se fomente.

\- « Bien, laisse-moi maintenant. »

Une courbette et le docile lieutenant a quitté la pièce. Yamamoto s'appuie sur son dossier, les coudes sur les deux bras de son fauteuil. Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

' _Bientôt, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Un peu de drame et de tristesse, voilà ce qu'il faut pour que tous mes gens reprennent leur esprit. Se laisser aller à l'amour, quelle bouffonnerie ! L'amour est une faiblesse dont aucun chef de clan ou lieutenant n'a besoin dans l'exercice de son devoir pour le clan. Et ces relations entre hommes, quelle horreur. Moi qui pensais en être débarrassé à la mort des trois autres ! Mais il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Dans peu de temps, les fils d'Isshin perdront de leur superbe.'_

Le vieux soupire d'aise, puis se redresse. Il aime se rappeler ce qu'il a construit, y compris les assassinats qu'il a ordonnés. C'est la raison pour laquelle il les a consignés dans son petit carnet noir. Pour se souvenir que rien n'est acquis et parce qu'il est fier du devoir accompli.

Il tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre le tiroir. Sans même regarder, il glisse sa main sous les dossiers, s'attendant à ce que ses doigts ridés touchent le cuir usé. Mais rien. Il soulève les dossiers et se baisse pour jeter un coup d'œil. Toujours rien. Après une longue minute à mettre tout sens dessus dessous, il est bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Son bien le plus précieux a disparu.

\- « CHOJIRO ! »

Un bruit de cavalcade et Sasabike entre en trombe dans le bureau, la main sur le couteau qui est glissé dans un étui accroché à sa ceinture.

\- « Maître Yamamoto ? »

\- « Mon carnet n'est plus là. »

Parfaitement au courant du contenu du précieux calepin, l'homme aux cheveux gris écarquille les yeux.

\- « Vous… vous êtes sûr monsieur ? », demande-t-il après une légère hésitation.

\- « Evidemment que je suis sûr ! J'ai cherché partout et je n'ai rien trouvé ! Je te dis qu'il a disparu ! »

\- « Mais personne n'est entré en dehors de vous et moi… » A cet instant, Sasabike comprend qui est la tierce personne qui a été introduite dans le bureau. Apparemment, le cerveau de Yamamoto est arrivé à la même conclusion.

\- « Mon dieu, le coup de téléphone… »

\- « … était, je le crains, une diversion pour permettre à Unohana de voler votre carnet. »

\- « LA GARCE ! Retrouve-là et reprend-lui ! »

Le lieutenant digère l'ordre donné, et quelque chose semble le gêner. Aurait-il compris les conséquences de ce que son supérieur lui demande ? Après tout, Restu Unohana est quand même l'ancienne femme de son fils et son médecin personnel. En outre, elle a la charge des affaires du clan Yamamoto, ce qui est loin d'en faire une subalterne. Qui sait si Chojirô Sasabike n'a pas finalement une conscience ?

\- « Je suppose que je ne dois laisser aucune trace ? »

\- « Tu supposes bien, Chojirô. Sois discret. »

Non, en fait Chojirô Sasabike n'a vraiment aucune conscience.

* * *

Après la sieste devenue incontournable pour Yachiru, Kisuke est occupé à lui éveiller l'esprit avec l'un de ses petits ateliers créatifs dont la gamine raffole. Après les pliages, il s'est lancé dans la confection d'un masque à base de papier journal et de colle liquide. A l'aide d'un ciseau, il a commencé par découper des bandes de vingt centimètres de long et de deux de large, la petite étant un peu jeune pour le maniement de cet instrument dangereux. Puis, il lui a montré comment les plonger dans une petite bassine de colle à papier peint pour bien les enduire. Après quoi, elle les pose sur un support qu'il a confectionné en forme de tête de renard. En séchant la superposition des bandelettes va former une coque qu'il suffira de désolidariser du support et de peindre dans des teintes rousses. Yachiru fera un renard très crédible.

Ils ont bien avancé dans leur tâche lorsqu'un domestique vient informer l'adulte qu'il a de la visite. Sa première réaction est de demander s'il s'agit bien de visiteurs requérant sa présence. Il se voit répondre que maître Aizen a expressément demandé à lui parler. Zaraki est absent et malgré la confiance que le géant semble lui témoigner, il doute d'être autorisé à recevoir un autre chef de clan. Son hésitation pousse le domestique à lui rapporter qu'Aizen est accompagné de son lieutenant et des trois enfants Shiba. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Yachiru pour vouloir y aller, persuadée que Gabi et Nel sont aussi venus. Elle déchante deux secondes plus tard, quand le domestique lui dit que les deux petits ne sont pas là.

\- « Moi veut pas y aller. Tu restes avec moi Kisuke ? Faut finir le masque de renard, tu sais. »

\- « Je ne peux pas refuser de recevoir ton oncle Sosûke. C'est comme si je lui faisais un affront, ma petite fleur. »

\- « C'est quoi un affront ? »

\- « Eh bien, c'est lorsque tu fais quelque chose à quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un est fâché. »

\- « Faut pas fâcher les gens. »

\- « Non, ma petite fleur, il ne faut pas. Alors on va aller se laver les mains et on va aller dire bonjour. Faites les patienter dans le salon et préparez du thé, je vous prie. »

Le domestique s'incline puis s'en va exécuter les ordres donnés par celui que tous considèrent désormais comme un nouveau maître.

Les visiteurs sont déjà installés dans le salon quand Kisuke y pénètre, une Yachiru collée à ses basques. Il lui a bien proposé de jouer en l'attendant mais rien n'y a fait.

\- « Bonjour, bonjour, quelle surprise de vous voir. »

Dès qu'il a franchi le seuil, Kisuke a ressenti une sorte de menace. Les sourires sur les visages sont forcés, c'est indubitable pour l'observateur en lui et la tension entre ses visiteurs est palpable. Orihime semble mortifiée, Shûhei a le regard fuyant et Ichigo est prêt à en découdre, même s'il est le seul des trois à afficher un air serein. En apparence seulement. Douze ans à le côtoyer et à le voir grandir ont forgé chez l'ancien membre du clan Shiôhin une aptitude à lire ces trois enfants comme un livre ouvert. Il comprend que le jeu est serré et qu'il va devoir jouer finement cette partie que le chef Aizen impose à ses protégés. Il est évident que leur visite est imputable à ce dernier.

Commencez par détourner l'attention et quoi de mieux qu'un enfant pour réussir ce tour de force.

\- « Yachiru, tu dis bonjour. »

\- « Bonjour », s'exécute la fillette devenue subitement timide. Incroyable pour la fille de Zaraki, ancienne terreur des bacs à sables.

\- « Bonjour Yachiru », intervient Aizen. Il n'est pas le premier bleu venu et refuse catégoriquement de laisser la moindre latitude au blond. Dix ans en arrière et malgré sa jeunesse, l'homme avait déjà acquis une certaine réputation. Sosûke le sait intelligent et comme il brûle d'obtenir des réponses, il reprend la main. « Cette visite n'est pas seulement une visite de courtoisie. »

\- « Allons bon, serait-il arrivé quelque chose de grave ? » Le silence lui répond et l'inquiétude commence à la gagner. « Ce sont les petits ? »

\- « Gabriel et Théodore se portent à ravir. Non, nous sommes ici parce que j'exige de savoir pourquoi ces trois personnes », il montre les trois Shiba, « sont persuadées que quelqu'un au sein du clan en veut à leur vie ? Peut-être allez-vous me donner cette réponse qu'eux me refusent ? »

\- « Et Kensei aussi ! », ajoute Ichigo pour faire une diversion et éloigner le regard d'Aizen de Kisuke.

Malgré sa méfiance, le blond a eu une réaction, infime et brève, qu'Aizen n'a pas vue mais qui n'a pas échappé à l'œil affûté de Grimmjow. D'ailleurs, Ichigo s'en rend compte lorsque le brun se tourne vers son lieutenant.

\- « Alors ? »

\- « Il sait quelque chose. »

Ichigo le foudroie du regard, après quoi il se détourne de lui en serrant les poings le long de son corps. Grimmjow s'approche et le regarde de côté.

\- « Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux, Ichigo, mais si t'es en danger, je veux le savoir. On parle pas des anicroches entre ton frangin et mon cousin là… » Sosûke lâche un 'Grimmjow !' en guise d'avertissement, mais le bleuté ne relève pas et poursuit plus doucement, comme si lui et Ichigo étaient seuls dans la pièce, « … on parle de nous. T'es important pour moi et je sais que je le suis aussi un peu pour toi, » Ichigo relève la tête, les joues rougissantes, « alors si tu sais quelque chose, il faut que tu m'le dises. »

Impressionnant à quel point il est parfois facile de lire sur le visage du rouquin. Pas besoin d'être habitué comme Kisuke, car Grimmjow et Sosûke peuvent voir clairement le débat intérieur qui l'agite, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux rencontrent les obsidiennes de Shûhei et les iris verts de Kisuke. Il baisse alors la tête, et Grimmjow se sait vaincu.

\- « Je ne peux pas. »

\- « Alors la menace est bien réelle ? »

La question de Sosûke tombe dans un silence pesant, et les enfants n'aiment pas les silences pesants.

\- « Kisuke, je veux un petit gâteau, s'il te plaît ? »

\- « Oh bien sûr ma petite fleur », s'exclame le blond en la conduisant jusqu'au plateau avec le thé et les fameux petits fours. « J'en oublie tous mes devoirs d'hôte, je vous prie de m'excuser. Thé pour tout le monde ? »

\- « Oui, s'il vous plaît, Kisuke », répond Orihime en s'installant sur le canapé, tout près de Yachiru.

La fillette grignote son gâteau, passant d'un adulte à l'autre avec un air inquiet. Orihime vient lui parler à l'oreille pour la dérider un peu autant que pour la rassurer. Même si elle n'en comprend pas le sens, ces joutes verbales ne conviennent pas à une enfant si jeune. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il est entré dans sa vie, la rouquine se réjouit de l'absence de Gabriel.

Pendant que Kisuke officie, Shûhei s'est lui aussi installé dans un fauteuil, dardant ses yeux sombres sur un Sosûke qui l'observe de loin, un air farouchement déterminé sur le visage, ce qui ne rassure en rien l'aîné des Shiba. Il a considéré cette visite comme un bluff et pendant tout le trajet, il s'est dit que la clairvoyance de Kisuke associée à son génie leur sauverait la mise et ferait capoter les intentions de son compagnon. À cet instant, le doute le gagne. Déjà parce que Sosûke bénéficie d'un atout en la personne de Grimmjow. Les sentiments de son frère pour cette tête brûlée n'arrangent rien. Ichigo ressent plus que de l'attirance pour le bleuté. Si quelqu'un avait jusqu'à aujourd'hui une objection à faire, y compris le principal concerné, désormais c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

En parlant de lui, Ichigo se tient près de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le paysage extérieur. Grimmjow s'approche de lui et vient lui glisser à l'oreille.

\- « Je t'en veux pas, Ichi. Je suis juste un peu déçu que tu ne me fasses pas confiance, mais je t'en veux pas, d'accord ? »

Incapable de répondre, Ichigo le regarde fixement, avant de hocher la tête avec un pauvre sourire.

\- « Allez, viens t'assoir et boire un peu d'eau chaude avec un nuage de lait », fait Grimmjow sur un ton hautain.

\- « T'es con », pouffe le rouquin, alors qu'il fait demi-tour pour suivre le bleuté.

\- « Tiens, Ichigo. »

Kisuke lui tend une tasse. Il la prend et s'installe de l'autre côté de Yachiru, sur le canapé. Cernée par deux adultes, la petite semble voir d'un mauvais œil sa proximité avec le plat de petits fours. En vue de faire le service, elle prend le plat avec beaucoup de précaution.

\- « Tu veux des gâteaux ? », demande-t-elle tout en le gardant contre sa poitrine. « T'es pas obligé, tu sais. »

\- « Yachiru, voyons ! »

\- « Laisse, Kisuke. Voilà une demoiselle qui aime les petits fours, c'est une bonne chose à savoir. » Ichigo marque une pause, faisant doucement marner la petite qui attend une réponse et tant qu'à faire, un non catégorique. « Je goûterais volontiers celui-ci », il désigne un chou garni d'une crème pâtissière, sur le sommet duquel a été saupoudré du sucre glace. La petite fait peine à voir. « On peut partager si tu veux ? »

Les yeux s'écarquillent de joie et l'esprit pratique propre aux enfants refait surface tout de suite.

\- « Faut un couteau, Kisuke. Vais à la cuisine. »

A peine le plat reposé sur la table du salon, qu'elle est déjà en train de courir vers la porte.

\- « Yachiru, tu demandes à quelqu'un de le porter pour toi ! », crie Kisuke alors qu'elle a franchi le seuil à la vitesse de l'éclair.

\- « OUAIS ! », entend-on de loin.

\- « Elle est énergique », fait remarquer Orihime.

\- « C'est peu de le dire. Je la fais travailler sur des loisirs créatifs pour l'éveiller à des choses différentes de ce qu'elle a connu jusqu'à maintenant, et j'avoue que ça se passe bien. J'ai bon espoir que…»

\- « Tout cela est très intéressant, » le coupe Sosûke, « mais comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, nous ne sommes pas là pour taper la causette et boire du thé, qui est fort délicieux au demeurant. Les secrets n'ont pas lieu dans ma maison et je pressens que celui que vous me cachez tous est du genre sensible. Grimmjow dirait que c'est du lourd, n'est-ce pas, Grimmjow ? »

Le bleuté rechigne à acquiescer, mais il le fait tout de même.

\- « Alors, je repose ma question, Urahara, qu'est-ce qui menace Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime ? Car ce sont bien eux qui sont concernés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le blond repose sa tasse sur la table. Pour faire bonne mesure, il se lève et fait face à son interrogateur.

\- « Kensei ne vous a rien dit, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je parlerais plus volontiers ? »

Pile à cet instant de leur duel visuel, le domestique pénètre dans la pièce tenant un couteau que Yachiru ne quitte pas des yeux comme si c'était le Saint Graal. Elle va se réinstaller entre Ichigo et Orihime et montre le premier du doigt, afin que le domestique lui remette l'outil qui va permettre un juste partage des petits fours. Une moitié pour un adulte quel qu'il soit et l'autre pour Yachiru.

Le domestique s'éclipse tandis qu'Ichigo a coupé en deux parts égales la petite pâtisserie. La petite fond sur sa part, se régalant et oubliant pour un temps tout ce qui n'est pas délicieusement sucré.

\- « Je pensais faire appel à votre raison, comme je l'ai fait avec Muguruma. Mais contrairement à lui, je n'aurai en dernier recours aucun scrupule à mêler Kenpachi à cette affaire. Ce qui n'était pas le cas avec Shinji Hirako. »

Une fois de plus, l'ombre du géant plane au-dessus de leurs têtes et à trop en appeler à Zaraki, on finit par l'avoir sur le dos.

\- « De quelle affaire on parle exactement ? », fait le susnommé, faisant sursauter la plupart des occupants de la pièce à l'exception de la plus jeune qui s'en va lui sauter au cou.

* * *

Après son départ de chez Yamamoto, Restu s'est dirigée vers la ville. Contrairement à ce qu'elle a déclaré au vieux, elle n'était pas en retard, loin de là. Elle voulait juste s'éloigner de lui, ne plus voir sa sale tête et surtout ne plus entendre ses commentaires aigris et méchants. Ça l'a bien arrangé car une fois à proximité des commerces, son cerveau lui a soufflé d'en profiter pour agir avec l'esprit pratique qui lui est coutumier. Elle est entrée dans un magasin de reproduction et a demandé à pouvoir utiliser l'un des scanners. Le propriétaire lui a proposé de s'occuper de ses copies, mais l'importance et la sensibilité des informations contenues dans le carnet l'ont poussé à répondre non. De toute façon, elle est habituée à utiliser ce genre d'appareil.

Au cours des vingt minutes nécessaires à copier la totalité du carnet, elle a eu l'occasion de voir quelques noms associés à des mots tels que sabotage, accident, assassinat, si bien qu'elle a fini par faire abstraction du contenu pour se focaliser exclusivement sur sa tâche. Une fois terminé, elle a enregistré le fichier sur sa clé USB.

Lorsqu'elle est ressortie, le vendeur l'a regardé avec étonnement, tant son visage était à des années lumières de la bonté et la gentillesse affichées à son entrée. L'air morose, elle a regagné son véhicule pour souffler longuement, les yeux fermés. Un dernier sursaut de sécurité et elle a récupéré son PC portable. Elle l'a ouvert puis inséré la clé pour transférer les données sur son disque dur. Constatant qu'elle avait le réseau, elle a décidé qu'il serait bon que son complice détienne ces informations. Elle ne connaît pas les détails mais il semblerait qu'il ait durement travaillé pour les obtenir, bien qu'une petite partie en elle se sente vexée qu'il lui ait menti tout ce temps.

Plus sereine, elle a pu démarrer pour se rendre dans la zone d'activités sportives. Jinta et Ururu l'attendaient, l'un discutant avec ses copains, l'autre le nez en l'air à regarder le ciel. Le déjeuner dans la pizzeria s'est admirablement passé. Jinta était d'humeur charmante et les plats étant succulents, personne n'a trouvé quoi que ce soit à redire. Surtout au moment du dessert où les deux garnements se sont fait plaisir en dégustant le leur et celui d'une Restu généreuse et heureuse de leur faire plaisir.

La bonne humeur est toujours d'actualité après deux heures à traîner dans les artères piétonnes de la ville. Restu a oublié les évènements arrivés plus tôt et passe du bon temps avec les deux enfants. Elle les suit de magasin en magasin, prenant son mal en patience et avec le sourire en plus ! Cet après-midi shopping devait initialement être réservé à la mère et à la fille. Au bout du compte, convier Jinta aura été bénéfique. Le garçon ne se sent plus exclu et il s'est même rapproché d'Ururu. Il l'a ainsi conseillée lorsque la fillette a voulu s'acheter des vêtements, et plutôt bien du point de vue de sa mère.

\- « Maman, on pourrait aller chez Ekken ? »

\- « Bien sûr, ma puce. Tu as une idée de lecture en tête ? »

Ekken est la librairie la mieux pourvue de la ville. S'étendant sur les quatre étages d'un vieil immeuble, le magasin est une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba où l'on trouve ce qu'il se fait de mieux dans tous les genres littéraires.

\- « Oui, je voudrais avoir le nouveau tome de Clara et les poneys. Yuki m'a dit qu'il venait de sortir. »

\- « Oh, je vois. Et toi Jinta ? »

Le garçon semble hésiter. Restu n'est pas sa mère et il n'a pas toujours été aimable avec elle. Les reproches qu'elle a pu lui faire récemment lui restent en mémoire. En même temps, il avait dépassé les bornes.

\- « Euh… eh bien… je ne sais pas… »

\- « Peut-être un tome de One Piece ? », propose Ururu.

Le garçon la fixe les yeux écarquillés, étonné qu'elle ait vu juste. Lui aurait été incapable de dire qu'elle lisait ces bouquins sur les poneys.

\- « Comment tu sais ? »

\- « Tu as souvent l'un de ces mangas dans les mains. »

\- « Bon je crois que nous sommes d'accord. Clara et les poneys et One Piece, allons-y. »

Les trois entrent joyeusement dans la boutique, sans s'apercevoir qu'une moto avec deux hommes casqués et vêtus de cuir noir des pieds à la tête s'est immobilisée, moteur en marche à une dizaine de mètres. Lorsqu'une bonne demi-heure plus tard, Jinta sort le premier, suivi de Restu et de sa fille, le conducteur met la moto en branle alors que derrière, le passager abaisse la visière de son casque. Dans l'indifférence totale de la rue bondée, le deux-roues avance avec lenteur, restant à bonne distance, comme dans l'attente d'une ouverture. Les ordres sont clairs, aucun mal ne doit être fait aux enfants.

Du côté des promeneurs, l'ambiance est à la rigolade. Ils marchent tous les trois sur une même ligne quand soudain, Ururu se met à courir en arrière vers une vitrine sur leur droite, s'extasiant sur la décoration intérieure. Elle appelle son demi-frère pour qu'il vienne voir, Restu restant immobile sur le large trottoir. De loin, elle les regarde avec un sourire.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour les deux motards. Un bruit d'accélération inapproprié dans ces rues réservées aux piétons fait tourner les têtes, mais trop tard. La moto fonce à vive allure en direction de Restu et en passant près d'elle lui arrache son sac. La scène se déroule à une telle vitesse que personne n'a le temps de réagir. Certains passants sont trop choqués pour bouger, d'autres se munissent de leur téléphone pour contacter la police. Jinta et Ururu se sont retournés au moment où la moto s'éloignait.

Restu en revanche a compris de quoi il retournait. On n'appartient pas au clan depuis tant d'années sans savoir ce qui est en passe d'arriver. Elle entend la moto freiner mais lui tourne volontairement le dos pour crier à sa fille de ne pas bouger. A cet instant, une seule idée tambourine à son esprit, la protéger à tout prix. Elle a encore le regard posé sur son ange lorsqu'une balle l'atteint à l'arrière du crâne, et qu'elle s'affaisse sur le sol dur. La moto redémarre sous les chapeaux de roues, alors que des passants accourent vers le corps sans vie de la brune.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** oui, Iba va s'avérer l'élément déclencheur de beaucoup de choses. Quant à Shûhei, tu as effectivement compris qu'il est une vraie tête de bêche qui ne va pas céder sans se battre...

 **JadeK136 :** c'est marrant que tu songes à marier Rukia à quelqu'un de peu avenant. Je me demande si quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas eu cette idée... Pour le menu, je ne me suis pas foulée, c'était l'une des entrées au mariage de ma plus jeune sœur ! Désolée pour Retsu, tes craintes étaient malheureusement fondées. Si ça peut te rassurer, sa mort va être le déclencheur d'une petite révolution au sien du clan. NB : je viens seulement de découvrir comment corriger un chapitre déjà publié et je t'informe que Sosûke vouvoie Ichigo et Orihime, idem pour Muguruma et Byakuya tutoie sa sœur. Merci de m'avoir signalé ces petites erreurs.

 **Ambrekuchiki47 :** mon dieu que de questions ! Comme tu l'auras compris, Retsu ne fera malheureusement plus rien. Du moins pas de façon directe, parce qu'indirectement, tu te doutes bien que sa mort aura des conséquences notamment pour un vieux machin.


	21. Le Clan à terre

**Chapitre 21 :** Le Clan à terre

* * *

\- « Tu sais, papa, avec Kisuke, on fait un masque avec du papier et de la colle. Kisuke, il a coupé... »

Yachiru continue à expliquer en détails à son père tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis son départ. Le fait que le géant ait le regard qui se pose alternativement sur les autres occupants de la pièce ne la gêne pas le moins du monde. De temps en temps, il lâche un 'hum' la laissant babiller tout en continuant à épier les autres.

\- « C'est intéressant Yachiru, mais faut que je discute avec les grands, alors tu files jouer. »

Une explication doublée d'un ordre direct, la petite choisit de ne pas répliquer. Elle descend des bras de son père et au moment où elle s'apprête à s'en aller, elle se retourne et dévisage le blond d'un drôle d'air.

\- « Bah, tu viens Kisuke ? »

\- « Yachiru, Kisuke fait partie des grand, t'as oublié ? »

Oui, la petite a oublié et elle n'a pas envie de se séparer de lui. Enfin, sauf si on l'autorise à prendre le plat de mignardises. C'est que l'arrivée de son papa l'a interrompue dans sa dégustation.

\- « Je peux avoir les gâteaux ? »

\- « Yachiru, je pense que tu en as mangé assez. »

Trahie par son Kisuke adoré, la petite lâche un soupir et sort de la pièce, la tête basse comme si elle portait toute la misère du monde sur ses menues épaules. Une image qui pourrait faire hurler de rire les adultes s'ils n'étaient pas tous autant sur la défensive.

\- « Bon, maintenant que l'on est entre nous, tu pourrais m'expliquer Sosûke d'une, ce que tu fous chez moi sans que je t'y aie invité et en mon absence par-dessus le marché, et de deux, ce que tu veux faire avouer à Kisuke ? »

A cet instant, les trois Shiba s'accordent pour penser qu'ils aimeraient ne pas être présents. Malgré qu'ils soient chacun à leur manière dotés d'un caractère bien trempé, ils sont mal à l'aise dans ces duels silencieux, ce qui n'est pas le cas des autres. Y compris les deux gus qui se tiennent à l'entrée, dans une position de gardes. Les lieutenants de Zaraki sont physiquement aussi bizarres que leur supérieur. Le chauve a un regard méchant qui lui donne l'air d'une petite brute limite frappadingue et le dandy un regard hautain qui le rend inapproprié pour le lieu.

\- « Si tu fais sortir tes lieutenants, j'accepte de te répondre », finit par lâcher Aizen.

\- « Dis-donc, Sosûke, faudrait pas oublier que t'es chez moi, ici ! Si Ikkaku et Yumichika doivent sortir, Grimmjow aussi. »

\- « Non. »

\- « Ah ouais ? », le géant s'est avancé de quelques pas l'air menaçant, faisant se tendre Grimmjow puis par répercussion, les deux autres près de la porte.

\- « Il s'agit d'un sujet qui concerne notre famille dont je te rappelle, Grimmjow fait partie. »

\- « Tu pouvais pas le dire tout de suite, au lieu de minauder comme ça. »

Zaraki se tourne et renvoie d'un signe de tête les deux hommes, sans réaliser que d'un mot, il vient de détendre l'atmosphère. Des sourires fleurissent sur les lèvres de tous sauf celles de Sosûke qui affiche un air neutre, alors qu'intérieurement, il bouillonne. Le molosse s'avance près des fauteuils, et indique à Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime de se rassoir.

\- « Et je ne minaude pas ! », crache Sosûke.

La remarque à retardement passe dans l'oreille d'un sourd, qui vient de donner le contrôle à son ventre plutôt qu'à son cerveau. La grande main droite se saisit d'un éclair au café qui disparaît à l'intérieur de sa bouche. Inutile de chercher d'où provient le goût prononcé de Yachiru pour les gâteaux.

\- « C'est rudement bon ! Tu sais faire ces trucs toi ? », demande-t-il en regardant Orihime.

\- « Eh bien… oui, c'est assez simple en fait. Du moins lorsque l'on sait comment faire une pâte à choux, une crème pâtissière et un glaçage. »

A la fin de sa réponse, la rouquine se rend compte qu'elle vient d'énumérer pas moins de trois préparations qui ne sont pas à la portée du premier venu. Consciente de sa bévue, elle rougit.

\- « Te rabaisse pas comme ça. Je suis pas très intelligent et je suis pas un manuel, enfin j'me comprends, mais même moi, je sais qu'il faut du talent pour réaliser ces trucs. »

\- « Euh… merci. »

\- « Et toi, t'es cuisinier, c'est ça ? »

Cette fois, c'est Ichigo qui est visé par la question.

\- « J'essaie de l'être. »

\- « Faudra un jour que tu nous prépares un repas. Kisuke dit que t'es très doué. »

Alors que Sosûke lève les yeux au plafond, Ichigo regarde Shûhei, puis Grimmjow sans comprendre à quoi rime tout ce cirque. Est-ce que c'est un subterfuge pour endormir leur méfiance ?

\- « Bon, maintenant qu'on a brisé la glace et qu'on est _entre nous_ , j'attends mes réponses. »

\- « Vous aussi », marmonne Shûhei sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- « Tu dis quoi Shûhei Shiba ? C'est vrai que j't'ai pas fait la causette à toi. Tu sais faire quoi déjà ? »

Les trois frères et sœur se regardent effarés. Ces questions, cet intérêt soudain étaient finalement destinés à briser la glace. Qui a dit que Zaraki n'était qu'une grosse brute sans cervelle ? Peut-être eux en premier lieu.

\- « J'ai commencé une école de gestion, mais je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout à cause de la naissance de Gabriel. L'arrivée de Théodore, ne m'a pas permis de reprendre mes études. Si tout marche bien avec le Quincy, je vais co-diriger le restaurant… »

\- « Ah ouais, le projet de restaurant. Moi, j'suis pas contre. De toute façon, vous êtes irrécupérables pour le clan. Vous avez pris des mauvaises habitudes et ça serait trop long de vous dresser. »

\- « Eh bien… merci, je suppose », admet l'aîné des Shiba, sans grande conviction cependant.

\- « Donc pourquoi tu m'as interrompu déjà Shûhei Shiba ? »

Baladé, voilà comment se sent Shûhei. Ce type le balade d'une émotion à l'autre et il réalise enfin pourquoi de tous les chefs des familles du clan, Zaraki est celui en charge de la sécurité.

\- « Parce que… »

\- « Parce que tout comme toi, Kenpachi, je veux des réponses », le coupe Sosûke. « J'ai essayé d'en obtenir de Muguruma, ensuite de ces trois jeunes gens et en désespoir de cause, je suis venu voir si Urahara serait plus coopératif. »

Le grand escogriffe éclate de rire et Kisuke se demande s'il doit ou non se sentir vexé.

\- « Kisuke plus coopératif ? T'as fumé ou quoi ? Il est malin comme un singe et t'emberlificoterait autour de son petit doigt. »

Non, le blond ne peut pas se sentir vexé vu comment Zaraki vient de louer ses qualités. Enfin, si comme lui, on considère la manipulation comme un art.

\- « Oh mais je te crois sur parole. En fait, je comptais sur toi pour m'aider à lui délier la langue. »

\- « J'ai pas l'intention de le torturer. Je l'ai assez fait souffrir comme ça. Et à part l'embrasser, je vois pas bien ce que j'pourrais faire avec sa langue. »

Le coup de poing dans le haut du bras asséné par le propriétaire de la langue en question n'ébranle pas le moins du monde la masse de muscles.

\- « Et ben, si c'est pas pathétique ! Tonton Kenny est amoureux ! », explose de rire Grimmjow, s'attirant les foudres de Sosûke qui ne veut surtout pas d'un duel de bons mots entre son lieutenant et l'amoureux transi. Et quand il dit bons mots, il n'en pense pas moins.

\- « N'est-ce pas vous monsieur Jaggerjack qui avez fait une déclaration à Ichigo pas plus tard que tout à l'heure ? »

Personne n'a vu venir ce coup bas d'Urahara. Ni un Grimmjow boudeur, ni, pire encore, un Ichigo rougissant.

\- « J'ai loupé un truc, mince alors ! »

\- « Pourrait-on revenir à ce qui nous amène ? Kenpachi, je ne demande pas de torturer ton Kisuke et encore moins de l'embrasser, je ne suis pas un voyeur pervers. Je te demande de lui faire entendre raison. Tout porte à croire que ces quatre personnes qui sont chères à nos cœurs, se sentent menacées… de mort. Que ferais-tu à ma place ? »

Le géant ne répond pas tout de suite. Il repose sa tasse et prend une serviette en papier pour s'essuyer la bouche. Déjà les grands discours, ce n'est pas son truc, mais si en plus, il a une cochonnerie autour de la bouche, bonjour la honte !

\- « Kisuke, c'est quoi cette histoire ? »

\- « Il n'y a pas d'histoire. Je ne suis aucunement en danger et puis, le cas échéant, tu me protégeras », fait joyeusement le blond.

\- « Je t'ai confié mes enfants, Kisuke, j'ai l'droit de savoir. »

La pirouette Kisuke s'est fracassée contre le roc Zaraki. Le blond lâche un long soupir, après quoi il plonge son regard dans les yeux du roc.

\- « Je ne suis pas menacé de mort, sauf si toi-même, tu décides que ma vie doit finir. »

\- « Et tes gamins ? »

Incapable de répondre, le blond vient tout bonnement de préciser aux yeux de tous qui est véritablement en danger.

\- « Donc ce sont les Shiba qui sont visés. Je suis d'accord avec Sosûke, va falloir répondre, les gamins. Jamais on ne laisse les membres du clan sous une menace quelconque. »

\- « Kenpachi, je crois avoir omis de préciser que la menace viendrait _précisément_ du clan. »

Zaraki s'est levé d'un bond, fixant les trois jeunes gens avant de revenir sur le blond duquel il s'approche. Il le prend par les épaules, sans violence aucune.

\- « C'est quoi ces conneries ? »

A bout de nerfs, Shûhei imite le maître des lieux et vient contourner le canapé pour arriver à leur hauteur

\- « Parce que bien sûr, personne dans le clan ne pourrait tuer un autre membre du clan ? Vous nous prenez pour des cons ? Vous êtes des yakuzas tous autant que vous êtes, ne vous faites pas passer pour des angelots ! »

\- « Shûhei… », tente de raisonner Kisuke.

\- « Vous voudriez nous faire croire que vous n'avez pas de sang sur les mains ? »

\- « Pas plus que ton père, gamin », regimbe Zaraki.

\- « MON PERE EST MORT ! Alors je t'emmerde, Zaraki ! Mon père, et ma mère, ils sont morts… »

Ichigo se précipite vers Shûhei qui vient d'éclater en sanglots. Il pose une main tremblante sur son épaule en l'appelant doucement. Le brun le regarde éberlué, puis il s'effondre au sol en s'excusant. Orihime rejoint ses deux frères. Elle s'agenouille et tient la main de Shûhei, des larmes coulant paisiblement sur ses joues, tandis qu'Ichigo berce ce frère aîné, vaincu par le stress, la tension ou la peur, voire par les trois.

Sosûke aimerait en ce moment être le torse contre lequel s'appuie Shûhei, mais il serait rejeté. Il le sait, alors il fait la seule chose qu'il puisse faire : enfoncer le clou. Il s'approche de Kisuke et lui glisse pour que lui et Zaraki puissent entendre : « Il va falloir parler. »

\- « Je sais », soupire le blond. « Mais avant, il ne peut pas rester comme ça… »

Il se dirige vers ces trois gamins.

\- « Shûhei, lève-toi, mon bonhomme. Il est temps de parler. Tout ça, c'est trop lourd à porter pour vous. »

\- « Mais Kisuke… »

\- « Non, Ichigo. Je pense qu'on peut leur faire confiance et puis, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait le choix. Ils seront plus à même de vous protéger et peut-être de nous aider à trouver la vérité. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir ? Moi si, ça fait trop longtemps que je vis avec ça », finit Kisuke résigné.

Les trois yakuzas n'ont pas perdu une miette de l'échange et autant dire que leur niveau d'inquiétude vient de monter d'un cran.

Malheureusement, il n'est pas dit qu'ils obtiendront des réponses aujourd'hui, puisque la porte vient brusquement de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Ikkaku et Yumichika.

\- « QUOI ? Vous savez plus frapper ? »

\- « Patron, c'est important, il faut qu'on vous parle en privé. »

Le coup d'œil envoyé par le chauve vers les occupants de la pièce et notamment en direction de Kisuke augmente d'un coup la colère du géant, qui voit dans cette méfiance un désaveu sans équivoque de son choix de compagnon.

\- « Si t'as quelque chose à dire, tu peux le dire devant Kisuke, prends-en l'habitude, Ikkaku ! »

Le susnommé reste coi, abasourdi par le reproche de son supérieur et comme il sait qu'il ne peut pas lâcher la bombe devant les autres, il reste la bouche ouverte, incapable de réagir. Son comparse n'a pas les mêmes scrupules. Il n'aime pas beaucoup se faire prendre de haut, surtout à cause du blond.

\- « Restu s'est fait agressée en ville. »

\- « QUOI ? », rugit le brun. « Elle est blessée ? Dans quel hosto, ils l'ont emmenée ? »

Le sursaut de fierté de Yumichika vient de se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. Cette fois, il ne sera pas celui qui va annoncer la nouvelle et l'attente que créé son hésitation ne fait qu'augmenter l'angoisse. Sosûke et Grimmjow se sont approchés, Shûhei a oublié sa peine et Ichigo et Orihime regardent la scène avec une appréhension non feinte.

\- « Comment va-t-elle ? », demande Kisuke avant de crier : « MAIS PARLEZ A LA FIN ! »

\- « Elle a été abattue », répond Ikkaku en regardant ses pieds. La mort d'un membre du clan est toujours vécue comme un échec pour quelqu'un dans sa position, surtout qu'il a vu les poings de Zaraki se serrer, comme ses mâchoires. Le colosse accuse le coup dans le silence.

\- « Les enfants ? Jinta et Ururu étaient avec elles, comment vont-ils ? »

\- « Ils ne sont pas blessé mais choqués. Ils nous attendent au poste de police. »

\- « On y va », fait Zaraki qui se met en mouvement. Il est rattrapé in extremis par Kisuke.

\- « Je viens aussi, les enfants auront besoin de moi. Ururu doit être anéantie… »

\- « Non, tu restes ici pour Yachiru. Je les ramène, d'accord ? »

Le blond est bien obligé d'acquiescer.

\- « Nous, on vient et pas la peine de nous l'interdire. » Sosûke se tourne vers Shûhei. « J'appelle Ulquiorra pour qu'il vienne vous chercher. On se voit plus tard. »

Restés seuls dans le salon, Kisuke et les Shiba se sentent étrangement mal. Les circonstances ne prêtent pas à fêter ce tête-à-tête dont ils rêvent depuis qu'ils sont revenus au Japon. Silencieusement installés chacun dans leur coin, ils ne cherchent même pas à en profiter pour accorder leur violon.

\- « Vous pensez que c'est un meurtre ? », demande Ichigo.

\- « Ils ont parlé d'une agression. Peut-être un vol à la tire qui aura mal tournée ? »

\- « Hime, il a dit qu'elle avait été abattue, ça sous-entend une arme à feu et les vols à la tire sont faits par des jeunes non armés », explique Shûhei.

\- « Le résultat est le même : Restu est morte. »

Des pleurs se font entendre depuis la porte d'entrée où une petite fille, alertée par le départ bruyant des autres, est venue jouer les espionnes.

\- « Yachiru ! »

Kisuke bondit sur ses pieds et court vers elle. Elle a ses deux petits poings serrés sur ses yeux. Il la prend dans ses bras pour la réconforter, mais que peut-il faire lorsqu'il entend entre deux sanglots.

\- « Je veux pas... la maman de Ururu peut pas être morte comme ma maman à moi… »

* * *

La séance de travail est studieuse et Jûshiro peut se féliciter d'avoir réussi à garder son chef concentré sur sa tâche. Des décisions devaient être prises concernant l'entrepôt vide depuis trois mois, après que le dernier locataire, une entreprise d'import-export de T-shirts confectionnés en chine, ait déménagé par manque de place.

\- « Donc, nous choisissons celui-là ? »

Après un temps de réflexion, le brun fait oui de la tête, avant de redemander : « Ils font quoi exactement avec ses pièces ? »

\- « Ils les montent sur des tondeuses pour différentes marques distributeurs. Ils n'ont plus de place dans leur usine et aucune possibilité de s'agrandir. Ils ont besoin de stockage pour les produits finis. Du moins pour le moment, parce qu'à terme, ils envisagent la possibilité d'expédier depuis notre site. »

\- « Jusqu'à ce qu'ils déménagent eux aussi. »

\- « Je ne crois pas. A la base, c'est une entreprise familiale qui a été créée dans les années cinquante et ils ont toujours été là. C'est leur siège historique et ils emploient une main d'œuvre qualifiée qui vient du coin. »

La sonnerie du téléphone vient interrompre leur entretien. Jûshiro continue de poser les feuillets du contrat devant Shunsui qui les paraphe tout en écoutant la conversation. Lorsque Jûshiro retire le précédent feuillet pour mettre le suivant, il constate qu'il est vierge des initiales de Shunsui. Il se relève pour le réprimander gentiment, et découvre son ami le visage blanc et les yeux perdus.

\- « Merci d'avoir appelée. Nous arrivons. »

Comme un automate, il repose le combiné.

\- « Shunsui ? »

\- « C'était Aaroniero, Restu est morte. Elle a été tuée lors d'une agression en ville où elle était avec Ururu et Jinta. »

Jûshiro a reçu un coup au cœur d'apprendre le décès de sa, non de _leur_ meilleure amie. Il se ressaisit bien vite, songeant aux enfants et s'attendant au pire.

\- « Les enfants n'ont rien ? »

\- « Non, ils sont… choqués. Zaraki vient d'arriver pour les prendre. »

Shunsui vient de se lever et Jûshiro l'imite. Il se dirige vers la porte du bureau et appelle Lisa et Nanao qui arrivent presque aussitôt.

\- « Tu voulais nous voir, Shunsui ? » lui demande sa lieutenante.

\- « Prépare la voiture. Jûshiro et moi… »

\- « Minute, minute, minute. Où comptes-tu aller mon lapin si tard dans la journée ? », surgit de nulle part Matsumoto. A croire qu'elle surveille les ouvertures de la porte de son bureau.

Le visage fermé de son époux la fige sur place.

\- « Restu vient d'être tuée, je vais au commissariat voir Aaroniero. »

Shunsui donne un baiser sur la tempe de la rousse dont les yeux sont déjà embués de larmes. Elle ne dit rien. De toute façon, que pourrait-elle dire, elle qui n'a jamais gardé une amitié aussi longtemps que celle qui lie cette femme à Shunsui et à Jûshiro.

Nanao est déjà partie avancer la voiture et Lisa se tient droite à côté de son patron, même si quelque chose en elle montre qu'elle est remuée. Jûshiro passe à côté de Matsumoto et bien que sa peine soit immense, il lui presse gentiment l'épaule, lui donnant du courage parce qu'elle va rester seule à les attendre.

* * *

En attendant le bruit des roues sur le gravier de la cour, Kisuke bondit de son fauteuil. Il est vingt heures passées et ça fait déjà plus d'une heure qu'Ichigo, Orihime et Shûhei sont rentrés et une bonne demi-heure qu'il a réussi à endormir Yachiru, et ça n'était pas une sinécure. Inconsolable malgré la présence de sa nouvelle idole, la petite est tombée de sommeil.

Depuis, Kisuke se ronge les ongles en pensant à l'expérience traumatisante qu'ont vécue Jinta et surtout Ururu. Bon sang, il n'aurait jamais voulu revivre ça et le voilà à nouveau plongé dans une tragédie impliquant de jeunes enfants. Bien sûr, il songe aussi à Restu. Cette femme est… non était ce soutien sans lequel il n'aurait probablement pas survécu.

La porte s'ouvre. Plusieurs personnes entrent et Kisuke porte son regard sur la plus grande. Kenpachi a le visage fermé et Ururu dans ses bras, comme une poupée de chiffon. La gamine est endormie et d'un signe de tête, le géant invite le blond à lui ouvrir la voie jusqu'à sa chambre. Inquiet pour Jinta qui semble sonné, Kisuke hésite un instant, puis s'exécute lorsqu'Aizen lui dit que lui et Grimmjow vont s'occuper du gosse.

Ururu est maintenant couchée. Elle ne s'est pas réveillée lorsque les deux hommes l'ont précautionneusement mise dans son lit. Zaraki écarte une mèche de cheveux noirs, les mêmes que les siens et le geste est suffisamment tendre pour prouver qu'il est chamboulé. Il sort de la pièce et Kisuke dépose un baiser sur le front de la petite fille, avant de rejoindre son compagnon qui n'est pas allé bien loin.

Accoté au mur du couloir, il a la tête baissée.

\- « Viens, il reste Jinta. »

A l'évocation de son fils, le chef de clan se redresse et commence à marcher vers l'escalier pour rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée où l'attend effectivement son fils. Lui aussi aura besoin de sa présence, lui aussi a été témoin de cette horreur. Pour se donner du courage, il tend la main derrière lui sans se retourner. Kisuke la prend et de concert, ils descendent les marches.

Lorsqu'ils entrent dans le salon, Jinta est enfoncé dans le fauteuil, en train de se triturer nerveusement les mains au-dessus de ses genoux, la tête baissée. Grimmjow et Sosûke sont debout près du manteau de la cheminée. Ils discutent à voix basse, sans se préoccuper un instant du gosse.

Kisuke lâche la main de Kenpachi pour aller s'assoir près du petit roux. Il lui caresse les cheveux doucement, s'attendant à ce que son geste soit rejeté et ce n'est pas le cas. Preuve que l'adolescent n'est pas dans des dispositions normales. Les larmes ne coulent pas encore à flot, mais ses reniflements incessants en montrent le chemin. Il appuie sa tête contre Kisuke, cachant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du blond et permettant à ce dernier de l'enlacer plus librement.

\- « Des gars bardés de cuir noir sur une moto, ça ressemble pas vraiment à un vol à la tire ! », s'exclame Grimmjow.

\- « J'suis d'accord avec toi, Grimmjow. D'après les flics, ça s'est passé tellement vite que les témoignages des passants sont assez vagues, mais les deux gars en moto reviennent dans la plupart. »

\- « Les vols à la tire, c'est un truc pour les loubards sur des scooters et en général, ils sont pas armés. C'est ce qui se dit chez les flics. »

\- « Peut-être que Restu s'est débattue ? », propose Sosûke.

\- « NON ! », se met à hurler Jinta en se levant.

Les trois hommes se retournent vers lui, le dévisageant d'un air dur, les sourcils froncés, ce que le gamin interprète aussitôt comme un reproche. Kisuke fait alors un geste à Zaraki pour ne pas qu'il l'ouvre. Il pose sa main sur son épaule pour calmer le jeune garçon qui tremble de la tête au pied, puis il vient se placer entre lui et les trois regards acérés.

\- « Qu'as-tu vu Jinta ? », demande-t-il doucement. Le roux baisse la tête, hésitant à se confier. « Tu peux parler, prends ton temps. »

\- « C'était pas un vol… enfin si, ils… je veux dire, les deux motards tout en noir… ils lui ont bien volé son sac à Retsu, mais elle s'est pas débattue, c'est vrai Kisuke, j'le jure », se met à paniquer Jinta.

Kisuke prend son visage en coupe. « Calme-toi. Je te crois, Jinta. »

\- « Elle s'est tournée vers nous et c'était… c'était… elle nous a crié de ne pas bouger... Ururu a voulu courir vers elle, mais elle a dit de pas bouger, alors j'ai retenu Ururu… et elle... elle leur tournait le dos et ses yeux… elle a regardé Ururu avec… comme si elle lui disait au revoir… »

Maintenant, le garçon sanglote vraiment et Kisuke aimerait lui dire de se taire et d'oublier, mais il sait que les autres veulent entendre son témoignage jusqu'au bout.

\- « C'est comme si elle savait… »

Zaraki se décide à entrer dans le champ de vision de son fils en le contournant pour venir se placer à côté du blond.

\- « Elle savait quoi, Jinta ? »

\- « Elle savait qu'elle allait mourir… je te jure papa, elle savait qu'elle allait mourir… ça s'est passé très vite, mais j'ai bien vu… elle a pas cherché à s'enfuir ou à se rapprocher de nous... elle a dit de pas bouger... et moi j'ai rien pu faire… »

\- « Jinta, tu as sauvé ta petite sœur et Restu voulait que vous soyez tous les deux sains et saufs. »

L'explication du blond résonne dans l'esprit de Jinta, sans parvenir à le convaincre et l'absoudre de sa culpabilité.

\- « Kisuke a raison. T'as fait ce qu'il fallait », insiste alors Kenpachi.

Il embrasse son fils et le serre brièvement dans ses bras. Brièvement parce que Kisuke se rappelle à eux.

\- « Tu veux manger quelque chose, Jinta ? »

\- « Je pourrais rien avaler et puis, ce midi on a bien mangé… », il s'arrête parce que les larmes reviennent avec le souvenir d'une Retsu vivante et enjouée. « Je voudrais aller me coucher. »

\- « Bien sûr, je t'accompagne. »

\- « Bonsoir oncle Sosûke, bonsoir Grimmjow. »

\- « Salut gamin. »

Les deux partis, la conversation entre les trois membres peut reprendre, cette fois avec la preuve que le vol à la tire n'est pas la raison à l'origine du décès de l'une des leurs. Les doutes qu'ils avaient tous plus ou moins sont maintenant confirmés. Compte tenu de son expérience, Restu ne serait jamais restée les bras ballants au milieu de la rue, surtout pour tourner le dos à ses agresseurs. La physionomie de ces derniers ainsi que la manière de procéder écartent bien l'hypothèse d'un vol qui a mal tourné.

\- « Quelqu'un l'a visé elle directement, c'est certain », fait remarquer Sosûke. « Avait-elle des ennemis ? »

\- « Restu, des ennemis ? C'est une blague ? »

\- « Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux, Kenpachi. »

\- « Sosûke, il y avait pas plus gentil et prévenant qu'elle. Et c'est toi qu'on dit le plus subtil de nous deux ? », se moque Grimmjow.

\- « Bon, d'accord, pas d'ennemi. Vous comprenez ce que cela implique ?

\- « Ouais. C'est le clan qui est visé. Il va falloir enquêter. Qui on a chez les flics ? »

\- « J'ai discuté avec un ami à moi, inspecteur. Il n'est pas sur l'affaire, mais il nous a briefés. Shunsui a un ami commissaire. D'ailleurs, il était très ami avec Restu, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Ouais, c'est vrai qu'il était là-bas. Il m'a présenté ses condoléances. Il était avec Jûshiro Ukitake. »

 _Début du flashback_

 _L'inspecteur est en train d'expliquer les faits à un Zaraki qui serre sa fille très fort entre ses bras. Jinta est assis à ses côtés, presque collé à lui. C'est à peine si le père écoute les arguments tellement l'homme lui semble manquer de tact pour le faire devant deux de ses témoins. Des témoins aussi jeunes._

 _\- « Monsieur l'inspecteur de police, croyez-vous qu'il soit intelligent de ressasser ce genre de choses devant des personnes aussi jeunes et innocentes ? »_

 _Interloqué par la remarque déplacée, l'inspecteur se met debout, prêt à en découdre avec l'homme qui ose l'interrompre. Lorsqu'il est face à lui, il hésite une demi-seconde face à l'aura imposante et menaçante. La certitude d'être dans son bon droit le néanmoins pousse à remettre l'importun à sa place._

 _\- « Et vous êtes ? »_

 _\- « L'un des deux meilleurs amis de Restu Unohana. Voici le deuxième, Jûshiro Ukitake », un autre homme un peu plus petit et très élégant le fixe avec du reproche dans les yeux. « Kenpachi, je te présente toutes mes condoléances. On peut faire quelque chose ? »_

 _\- « Dites-donc, vous vous croyez où, là ? Et vous vous connaissez ? », demande le policier en les montrant eux et Zaraki._

 _\- « Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans ce que mon ami vient de vous dire ? »_

 _\- « Ici, c'est moi qui pose les question ! »_

 _Le policier croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, mais les décroise dès qu'il voit la silhouette haute et maigre d'Aaroniero, le commissaire aux affaires criminelles, faire son arrivée._

 _\- « Mon ami Shunsui Kyôraku, du clan Kyôraku et son bras droit Jûshiro Ukitake, ne font que témoigner son soutien à monsieur Kenpachi Zaraki, du clan Yamamoto, l'ancien mari de madame Unohana. Je suppose que je n'ai pas à vous présenter les enfants ? »_

 _\- « Euh… non, bien sûr… je… », bredouille le policier. L'énumération des noms le fait suer à grosses gouttes. « Je vais vous libérer, monsieur Zaraki. Je… je vous recontacterai plus tard. »_

 _\- « Une bonne initiative », rajoute Aaroniero pour enfoncer le clou._

 _Si demain, l'inspecteur n'est pas muté dans une petite ville au fin fond de la cambrousse, cela tiendra du miracle. Les deux membres de la police s'éloignent d'eux, laissant Zaraki se demander comment il a fait pour ne pas tabasser ce flic. Probablement le choc ou alors la petite fille qui se cache dans son giron._

 _\- « Kenpachi, on va prendre le relais ici. Toi, ramène tes enfants. Il m'a semblé voir Sosûke et Grimmjow ? »_

 _\- « Ouais, ils étaient à la maison quand on a appris. Ils sont en train de fureter. »_

 _\- « Bien, on va essayer d'en savoir plus. Je te rappelle demain. »_

 _\- « D'accord », répond Zaraki en se levant et en raffermissant la prise sur le corps de la gamine. « Viens, Jinta, on rentre. »_

 _Fin du flashback_

\- « C'est donc notre meilleure option. Je peux faire demander une réunion extraordinaire du clan, si tu veux ? », propose Sosûke. « Je pense que tu seras suffisamment occupé les prochains jours. »

\- « Avant l'enterrement de préférence. Hors de question de les laisser filer. »

* * *

Une fois rentrés au manoir, les deux hommes se séparent dans le hall. L'heure n'est pas à palabrer, et puis le cœur n'y est plus. Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, leurs esprits seront plus clairs pour analyser cette attaque. Il est certain qu'une réunion au sommet des chefs de clan devra être organisée.

Sosûke se dirige lentement vers son bureau où il a l'intention de réfléchir. De toute façon, il serait incapable de trouver le sommeil et il a besoin d'un bon verre.

Grimmjow a déjà gravi l'escalier et il entre présentement dans sa chambre où il se dévêt comme un automate, refusant de penser aux évènements tragiques. Voir Jinta dans l'état où il l'a vu… non, ne pas y penser. Surtout ne pas y penser. Il se glisse sous les draps et éteint la lumière.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il entend sa porte s'ouvrir et se tend sous sa couette. Des pas feutrés courent sur le parquet et il s'attend à voir sa fille monter sur le lit. Ça fait longtemps que ça n'est pas arrivé et ce soir, il sait qu'il n'aura pas le cœur de la renvoyer. Pourtant, le poids qui pèse sur son matelas n'a rien de commun avec le poids plume de Nel. D'un bond, il se retourne et allume la lampe de chevet, pour découvrir un Ichigo à l'air penaud.

\- « Ichi ? Tu fous quoi là ? », l'air embêté du rouquin lui fait rapidement rattraper ses mots, « pas que je m'en plaigne. »

\- « J'étais inquiet », avoue Ichigo en rougissant. « Je peux rester dormir avec toi ? »

\- « Pourquoi t'as peur dans le noir ? », raille le bleuté, avant de se rallonger en soupirant : « Bien sûr que tu peux rester »

Le silence s'instaure entre eux, après qu'Ichigo se soit allongé. Ce silence mêlé à l'inquiétude qui lui vrille le ventre depuis l'annonce de la mort de Restu, pousse le rouquin à le briser.

\- « Est-ce que… est-ce que les enfants vont bien ? »

\- « A ton avis ? »

Le ton est méchant et Grimmjow regrette immédiatement ses paroles. Décidément, il n'est pas doué ce soir. Il a son roux dans son lit et il passe son temps à l'envoyer valser. Il passe sa main sur son visage, puis se tourne vers Ichigo.

\- « Ecoute, Ichi, je suis crevé et j'ai pas trop envie de parler de ça. Les gosses n'ont pas été blessés et je comprends ton inquiétude, mais maintenant on dort, d'accord ? »

\- « D'accord », répond le plus jeune avec un sourire et en amorçant un mouvement pour s'extraire du lit. « Je vais retourner dans mon lit. C'est con, mais j'avais pas pensé que tu pourrais être fatigué… »

D'un geste rapide, Grimmjow l'attire à lui. « Non, reste. »

Ichigo s'allonge contre lui et pose sa tête au creux des épaules musclées. La lumière s'éteint et les battements proches du cœur de Grimmjow ne tardent pas à agir comme une berceuse, le plongeant dans le sommeil.

* * *

Dans le bureau en bas, un Sosûke à l'air dépenaillé offre un spectacle pour le moins surprenant. La cravate desserrée, il a le corps avachi dans son fauteuil et un verre à la main, vraisemblablement pas le premier. L'image qu'il renvoie est à l'exact opposé de sa tenue habituelle.

C'est ainsi que le trouve Shûhei. Comme son frère, il s'est avéré incapable de s'endormir. Sa crise chez Zaraki puis la mort de cette femme dont la gentillesse a calmé le tumulte de leur esprit ce fameux jour où leur destin a été scellé, auraient dû le pousser facilement vers un sommeil réparateur. Il n'en est rien. Au contraire, ça a réveillé en lui son angoisse, et cette menace de mort de nouveau présente dans leur vie.

Il frappe à peine à la porte. De toute façon, son compagnon semble tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'a pas entendu arriver. Shûhei est certes pied nus, mais quand même !

Lorsque le jeune homme n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du brun, il se racle la gorge pour faire connaître sa présence. Sosûke relève lentement la tête, probablement ralenti par la quantité d'alcool qu'il a d'ores et déjà ingurgitée. Les yeux d'ordinaire si chaleureux sont emplis d'une tristesse qui touche Shûhei au cœur et le rend incapable de jouer au curieux comme il le voulait initialement.

\- « Tu ne viens pas te coucher, Sosûke ? », demande-t-il à la place.

Le brun lui sourit, d'un sourire doux et pas charmeur. Ses yeux semblent s'illuminer d'un coup, comme si la vision de Shûhei pouvait éradiquer toute la tristesse qu'ils contenaient deux secondes plus tôt.

\- « Je suis content de t'avoir dans ma vie, Shûhei », lui répond-il d'une voix que l'autre ne lui a jamais entendue.

Désormais inquiet, le ténébreux s'agenouille à côté du fauteuil.

\- « Tu as peut-être assez bu, tu ne crois pas ? », tente Shûhei en tendant sa main vers le verre qu'il parvient à enlever des mains de Sosûke. « Viens te coucher, il est tard. »

\- « Elle n'aurait pas dû… », lâche l'autre en focalisant à nouveau son regard vers un point perdu devant lui.

Shûhei se tend, ne comprenant pas bien où cet homme veut en venir. Il a conscience qu'il est peut-être sur le point d'obtenir des informations qu'il n'est pas sûr de vouloir entendre. Sosûke n'est pas dans son état normal. Il est saoul et semble mélancolique. La curiosité prend pourtant le pas sur le reste.

\- « Qui n'aurait pas dû ? Restu ? »

\- « Non, la petite. »

\- « Ururu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas dû ? »

Sosûke se tourne vers Shûhei.

\- « Elle n'aurait pas dû voir sa mère mourir sous ses yeux. Aucun enfant ne devrait voir l'un de ses parents mourir devant ses yeux. Parce que tu sais, Shûhei, ça fait trop mal… »

Le maître des lieux ne se rend pas compte que son aveu ravive un souvenir extrêmement douloureux pour Shûhei et ce dernier comprend que lui et les jumeaux, ainsi que la petite Ururu, ne sont pas les seuls à avoir vécu cette souffrance. Le souvenir de sa mère s'éteignant presque dans ses bras, lui ramène une boule au fond de la gorge.

\- « Tu en parles comme si tu l'avais vécu toi-même… »

\- « C'est le cas. Je n'étais pas aussi jeune qu'elle, mais la souffrance reste la même. Une seconde tu regardes ton père avec admiration et la seconde d'après, il te regarde les yeux vides, la main serrée sur sa gorge où le sang s'écoule sans s'arrêter. Tout ce sang… »

Shûhei déglutit péniblement. _'Non, c'est impossible. Il n'a pas pu voir son père se faire égorger devant lui !'_

Il se relève et passe son bras sous celui de Sosûke pour faire levier. Il en a suffisamment appris ce soir et n'en peut plus. Sans compter qu'il se sent coupable d'extorquer ces informations personnelles de cette façon.

\- « Allons-nous coucher. »

Le brun se met en mouvement comme un automate un peu chancelant. De temps en temps, il s'appuie sur Shûhei et peu à peu les deux hommes parviennent dans la chambre.

* * *

Un homme aux cheveux grisonnants entre à pas feutrés dans une pièce. Il est tard et l'espace est simplement éclairé d'une lampe posée sur un bureau.

\- « C'est fait ? », demande une voix rocailleuse.

L'homme s'incline et prononce des paroles pleines de respect.

\- « Oui, maître Yamamoto. Voici le carnet. »

Il tend un objet au-dessus du bureau et une main ridée s'en saisit, avant de le presser sur sa poitrine.

\- « La femme ? », s'enquière le vieux.

\- « Restu Unohana se sera plus un problème, maître Yamamoto. »

\- « Mon petit-fils ? »

\- « Sain et sauf, maître Yamamoto. »

\- « Bien. Tu peux disposer, Chojirô. C'est du bon travail. »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** effectivement, j'ai par doigts interposés sur mon clavier tué un être humain et qui plus est, une femme admirable. Un point positif, c'est que cela va déclencher une réaction en chaîne très intéressante.

 **JadeK136 :** j'imagine aisément que tu aies pu être choquée, vu que moi j'en ai pleuré d'écrire ça, faut le faire quand même ! Mais le crime ne restera pas impuni, le pépé comme tu l'appelles, va se foutre à dos une quantité de gens, il n'a même pas idée. Quant à Sosûke, j'espère que tu auras apprécié la dernière scène du chapitre ci-dessus. Une légère faille dans l'armure te le rendra moins dans le contrôle.


	22. L'enquête commence

**Chapitre 22 :** L'enquête commence

* * *

Les Shiba se sont tous levés très tard. Shûhei et Ichigo dans des lits vides et Orihime, les yeux encore gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré la veille. La tristesse ambiante n'a pas échappé aux plus jeunes. Elle s'est traduite par une multitude de questions auxquelles les adultes ont bien été obligés de répondre. Shûhei a préféré taire le décès de Restu. Il a estimé que Gabriel pourrait faire l'analogie avec la perte de sa maman. Au bout du compte, pour rassurer au mieux les petits et à cause du temps pluvieux qui les empêchait de jouer dehors, ils ont tous passé une bonne partie de la matinée dans la salle de jeu, forçant sur leur visage un sourire.

Vers dix heures trente, Sosûke et Grimmjow sont rentrés, tous les deux avec le visage grave. La réunion extraordinaire du clan n'aura pas duré longtemps, même si elle a échauffé les esprits. Les cinq chefs n'ont pas compris la position de leur supérieur, à savoir de laisser la police gérer ce qui ne concerne pas de son point de vue le clan. Zaraki, soutenu par Sosûke et Grimmjow, a eu beau répété que c'était un assassinat et non une agression qui aurait mal tourné, le vieux n'en a pas démordu. Il a fallu la patience de Coyote Stark et l'intransigeance de Kyôraku pour qu'il cède à contrecœur. C'est ce dernier qui s'occupera de gérer l'enquête. Yamamoto a insisté pour que Zaraki ne s'en mêle pas, assénant un très hypocrite ' _Tes enfants ont besoin de toi plus que jamais dans ce moment difficile'_.

Chacun est reparti avec des questions plein la tête, en tête desquelles pourquoi le vieux agit-il aussi étrangement ces derniers temps.

Quand Grimmjow entre dans la salle de jeu, Nel est en train de construire un Lego avec Ichigo pendant que Gabriel fait de même avec son père. Dans le coin opposé de la pièce, Orihime et Hinamori encadre le volubile Théo sur un tapis de jeu d'éveil. Ce qui s'annonçait comme un bon moment partagé entre petits et grands est en train de tourner à l'affrontement entre les deux gamins qui ne cessent de se lancer des piques du genre 'eh ben nous, on est ceci' ou alors 'eh ben nous, on a cela'. Les deux adultes ont tenté de calmer le jeu mais les gosses ne cessent de voir de la compétition partout où il n'y en a pas.

Ainsi dès que Nel aperçoit une mèche de cheveux de son père, elle remet le couvert.

\- « Papa, avec Ichigo, on va gagner le jeu. »

\- « Non, pas vrai ! C'est nous qu'on va gagner, hein papa ? »

\- « Gabriel, on fait un jeu de construction, pas une course. Tiens, donne-moi cette petite pièce verte, là. »

\- « Oui, il a raison, Gabi, surtout que Nel et moi, on est une équipe du tonnerre et que vous n'avez aucune chance », explique le rouquin sans relever la tête. « Tu peux tourner la page Nel, on a fini cette partie. On est bien parti pour gagner, hé, hé, hé ! »

La note de défi ne passe pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Shûhei redresse la tête, alors qu'un sourire vicieux étire méchamment ses lèvres.

\- « Tu veux jouer à ça, _Ichigo_ ? Tu vas apprendre à tes dépens que notre équipe ne craint pas la tienne, petit scarabée ! », fait l'aîné en prenant la voix d'un petit vieux.

Un rire lugubre plus tard, et les deux enfants regardent les deux adultes avec la bouche ouverte. La compétition vient d'être lancée, sous l'œil amusé de Grimmjow qui est vautré parterre juste à côté d'eux. Au fur et à mesure que la cadence du montage augmente, les deux gamins les regardent subjugués, sans comprendre un mot de ce que les deux frères se lancent. La seule chose qui les amuse, ce sont les surnoms.

\- « Nel, trouve-moi la grosse pièce rouge, que j'apprenne à Yoda-Shûhei que la connaissance ne vient pas avec l'âge. Certains d'entre nous ici sont nés avec du talent. »

\- « Gabi, j'ai besoin de deux pièces longues grises et d'une translucide comme celle-là. Tu vois, mon cœur, bien assimiler et suivre les règles, voilà l'adage des meilleurs », réplique Shûhei alors qu'Ichigo est obligé de démonter deux pièces. « La route est encore longue petit scarabée. »

Le petit scarabée ne trouve rien de mieux que de tirer la langue à son frère, s'attirant un air scandalisé de son neveu.

\- « Papa, tonton Ichi, il a ti'é la langue. »

\- « Une bien jolie langue d'ailleurs. »

Le commentaire salace et hors de propos fait relever la tête des deux frangins. Comme à chaque fois que Grimmjow lui fait du gringue devant un public, petit scarabée devient tout rouge et Shûhei compte bien en profiter pour déstabiliser encore un peu plus celui qui le temps d'un jeu, est devenu son adversaire.

\- « C'est tout ? Et ses yeux alors? », demande-t-il sans quitter des yeux le buggy version Ninjago qu'il est en train de monter.

Les yeux exorbités, Ichigo a cessé de clipser les pièces les unes dans les autres.

\- « Bah, ils sont magnifiques. Mais ce que je préfère, ce sont ces fes… »

Abandonnant définitivement le montage, Ichigo vient de poser ses deux mains à plat sur la bouche de Grimmjow pour éviter que l'autre ne termine sa phrase.

\- « Shû ! Mais n'encourage pas ce pervers, bon sang ! »

\- « Allons, allons, un peu de calme. Il y a de jeunes enfants ici », fait remarquer Sosûke que personne n'a vu entrer.

En fait l'homme était accoté dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant l'interaction entre les deux frères. Dès qu'il le voit, le petit Théo se met sur ses jambes et se dirige vers lui les bras levés et d'un pas un peu plus assuré. Sosûke se baisse pour le réceptionner, et lui donne un baiser sur la tempe. Il se relève lorsque Shûhei se met à hurler : « FINI ! », faisant sursauter le bébé entre les bras du brun.

\- « Ouais, on a gagné papa ! », commence à scander Gabriel en levant les deux bras en signe de victoire.

\- « Oui, le vieux sage a encore battu loyalement petit scarabée. »

\- « Loyalement, hein ? »

Rancunier, le rouquin prend un petit coussin et l'envoie en pleine tête du vieux sage, qui à son tour, en saisit un et lui jette proprement en criant 'Combat de polochon'. Il est rallié par Gabriel qui se jette sur son oncle pour le coucher à terre avec une dextérité étonnante pour son âge, mais probablement pas surprenante quand on connait les gus qui ont aidé à l'élever.

Et là un truc incroyable se produit. Orihime, si sagement assise jusque-là, se joint à eux, sous l'œil effaré d'Hinamori et de Sosûke, parce qu'autant dire que les deux Jaggerjack ont vite rejoint la mêlée. Les rires et les cris sont tels que Sosûke a bien du mal à tenir Théodore qui veut aussi aller jouer et commence à chouiner. Après cinq bonnes minutes de combats acharnés, Shûhei demande grâce coincé sous son frère et chatouillé par son traître de fils. Il est relâché et les autres reprennent de plus belle dans le lancement de coussins. Il peut enfin respirer, allongé sur le sol, le visage tout rouge.

Sosûke s'approche de lui, et pose Théodore au sol. Au lieu de se jeter sur son père, le petit l'esquive, bien décidé à rejoindre la bande de tarés. Shûhei se redresse et le rattrape au vol, le faisant crier de colère.

\- « Eh bien, monsieur Théodore, on n'est pas content ? On fait une colère ? »

\- « Didididi », répond le bout de choux en se débattant, les yeux toujours sur ceux qui s'amusent sans lui.

\- « Non, mon ange, tu es trop petit pour aller jouer avec eux. »

\- « Bien, je pense que ça suffit », intervient Sosûke.

\- « Oh non, on veut enco'e se batt'e ! »

\- « Gabriel, Sosûke a raison. Ton petit frère veut aller jouer avec vous et il est trop petit pour ça. »

Shûhei finit par lâcher Théo qui court vers son oncle au pied duquel se trouve un coussin à sa portée. Il le prend et le lance à bien… trente centimètres avant d'éclater de rire. Fort de son succès, il réitère le geste, encouragé par Ichigo.

\- « Si vous alliez prendre un peu l'air, la pluie s'est arrêtée de tomber depuis une heure et il fait un temps magnifique. »

Sur cette intervention du chef, la troupe sort bruyamment, suivie par Hinamori, qui prend Théo qui lui-même prend son coussin.

Toujours au sol, Shûhei s'apprête à se relever lorsqu'une main secourable apparaît devant ses yeux. Il les lève et rencontre ceux de son compagnon. Il prend la main et se retrouve debout face au brun qui le dévore du regard pendant quelques secondes, le mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Quand Sosûke avance d'un pas et le prend par la taille, Shûhei se force à ne pas bouger. Il y parvient au prix d'un effort surhumain. Il connaît l'étape suivante, le challenge de plus. La dernière fois, il était coincé sous lui et de ce fait, il estime qu'il n'était pas complètement consentant, bien qu'il soit celui qui ait initié le baiser. Cette fois encore, il considère ne pas avoir le choix.

Les lèvres de Sosûke se rapprochent et finissent par se poser sur les siennes, malgré un léger recul. C'est doux et ça le surprend encore. Son partenaire commence à lécher sa lèvre supérieure, puis l'inférieure pour faire bonne mesure. Il entrouvre sa bouche et le laisse entrer, acceptant sans trop coopérer. Quoique ce soit une tâche difficile de rester inerte et insensible face à cet appendice qui vous cajole.

Lorsque le baiser s'arrête, il rouvre les yeux, étonné d'avoir fini par participer. Sosûke l'observe avec cette chaleur réconfortante qu'il sait véhiculer dans son regard.

\- « Merci d'avoir écouté mes lamentations d'ivrognes hier soir. J'étais fatigué et cette histoire m'a renvoyé à un passé que je croyais définitivement derrière moi. Ça ne se reproduira pas. »

\- « Ne dis pas ça ! », s'agace le plus jeune, avant de poursuivre avec fougue. « Pour la première fois depuis que je te connais, tu m'as vraiment paru humain. Moi, je suis heureux que tu ne m'aies pas rejeté. Avoir de la peine, c'est une chose désagréable mais normale, Sosûke. »

Le silence suit cette déclaration dont Sosûke ne retient que le côté positif. Il n'aime pas montrer de la faiblesse, et les failles qui sont en lui. En revanche, il constate avec bonheur que Shûhei est capable d'apprécier quelque chose en lui.

\- « Je peux te poser une question ? », reprend le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- « N'est-ce pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? »

\- « Tu avais quel âge lorsque c'est arrivé ? »

\- « Dix ans, le même âge que toi lorsque tu as perdu le tien. »

\- « Il n'est pas mort devant moi… », murmure l'autre en baissant la tête.

\- « Ça n'efface pas la perte pour autant », fait Sosûke en posant une main sur la joue de Shûhei qui redresse la tête. « Je m'estime heureux car j'ai encore ma mère. Elle est en voyage en Europe actuellement. Elle rentre demain pour l'enterrement de Restu. Contrairement à moi, Grimmjow n'a pas eu cette chance. »

Sosûke s'aperçoit trop tard qu'il vient de se laisser aller à la confidence. Encore ! C'est surréaliste à quel point il peut se sentir en confiance avec Shûhei.

' _C'est peut-être ça être un couple_ ', songe-t-il.

\- « Grimmjow aussi a perdu ses parents ? », lâche Shûhei plus par surprise que par curiosité morbide.

\- « Ce n'est pas à moi de t'en parler. Viens, allons rejoindre les autres. »

Shûhei le retient in extremis.

\- « Attend, j'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui vous lie, bien que là », il se gratte l'arrière du crâne, « je commence à saisir pourquoi deux hommes aussi différents peuvent s'entendre aussi bien. »

\- « C'est vrai que lui et moi sommes opposés. Pourtant, ma mère nous a élevé ensembles, sans faire de différence. Lorsque Grimmjow a perdu ses parents, il était en vacances chez nous. Il avait six ans. Il n'est jamais reparti. A bien des égards, je le considère comme mon frère, même si lui adore me donner du 'cousin'. »

\- « Merci… de me faire confiance. »

Un sourire scotché aux lèvres, le brun avoue bien malgré lui : « C'est étrange, toi seul as le don de me faire me sentir aussi bien. »

Puis forçant sa chance, il pose sa bouche sur celle de Shûhei. Il lui arrache un baiser plus sauvage que le précédent et lorsqu'il le rompt, il enlace la main d'un Shûhei rouge cramoisi qu'il tracte derrière lui jusqu'à la porte.

* * *

L'atmosphère qui règne chez Zaraki est loin d'être joyeuse. Kisuke s'est levé après le départ de son voisin de lit. Il s'est tout de suite rendu dans les chambres des enfants. Jinta était toujours endormi et Yachiru en train de parler à sa peluche en forme de lapin.

 _Début du flashback_

 _\- « Bonjour Kisuke », fait-elle en le voyant._

 _Elle semble ne pas se souvenir des évènements de la veille et Kisuke est indécis sur le fait de lui rappeler le drame. D'un autre côté, lorsqu'elle verra Ururu, ce sera pire. À trop hésiter, il se fait battre par les pleurs manifestes dans la chambre d'Ururu. Il bondit sur ses pieds et se dirige à grands pas vers la chambre, s'en s'apercevoir que Yachiru est sortie du lit et trotte derrière lui._

 _Ururu est assise dans son lit, pleurant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Kisuke la prend dans ses bras tandis que la fillette ne cesse de répéter 'Ma maman est morte, ma maman est morte.'_

 _Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Yachiru se tient debout, des larmes coulent abondamment de ses yeux et elle a la bouche ouverte. Elle se souvient. Hier soir, quand ils sont venus dire que Restu était morte comme sa maman. De là où il est, Kisuke l'a voit et ça le peine de ne pas pouvoir la réconforter aussi. Il peut difficilement se détacher de l'aînée des filles. Heureusement, Jinta vient la rejoindre. Réveillé par les pleurs, il est là, les cheveux en pétard, en train de caresser ceux de sa petite sœur. Il la soulève et entre dans la chambre. Il va s'assoir de l'autre côté des deux autres, sur l'oreiller, posant son fardeau sur ses genoux. Ses yeux sont embués mais il essaye de jouer les durs, jusqu'à ce qu'il constate que des yeux de Kisuke s'écoulent des larmes non feintes._

 _Fin du flashback_

Ils sont restés pendant une bonne demi-heure, serrés les uns contre les autres. Depuis, ils ne se quittent plus vraiment. Dès que Kisuke commence à s'éloigner, Ururu est à la limite de la panique, et Yachiru qui lui colle aux basques, n'est pas en reste. Jinta fait de son mieux pour jouer les grands frères protecteurs, même si le blond voit bien qu'il est à deux doigts de craquer pour des raisons différentes. Sa confession de la veille prouve qu'il a été secoué et qu'il a besoin de soutien. Un soutien qui arrive miraculeusement sous la forme d'un Zaraki très sombre. Malgré ça, les deux fillettes se jettent dans ses bras, soulageant pendant quelques minutes le blond car le géant ne se dérobe pas. Doté d'une force peu commune, il prend dans chaque bras les deux fillettes.

\- « Ça va mes deux princesses ? »

\- « Maman me manque », chuchote la brune.

\- « Je sais, elle me manque à moi aussi. Et à tout le monde. »

\- « Tu vas les retrouver les deux messieurs sur la moto, dis ? Ils ont tué ma maman. »

\- « Ouais, on va les retrouver », gronde l'homme entre ses dents serrées.

Un signe de négation de la part de Kisuke et il n'insiste pas dans ses explications. Sa petite fille a suffisamment subi, nul besoin de l'effrayer davantage.

\- « Le dîner sera prêt plus tôt que prévu », annonce le blond. Le brun fronce les sourcils. « Nous n'avions pas vraiment faim ce matin. Alors, j'ai demandé à pouvoir manger avant l'heure habituelle. »

\- « Moi, j'ai faim ! », s'exclame Yachiru avant de se sentir coupable par rapport à sa sœur et d'ajouter : « Enfin, pas beaucoup. »

\- « Moi aussi, j'ai pas mangé ce matin. »

\- « C'est vrai ? », demande Ururu, étonné que son père qui est quand même un ventre monté sur deux jambes, soit sorti sans se mettre quoi que ce soit sous la dent.

\- « Ouais, si on y allait ? » Ururu hoche la tête. « Bon, filez-vous laver les mains. »

Un regard incertain de la brune l'empêche de bouger. C'est son frère qui la tire par la main, laissant les deux hommes seuls pour quelques instants de répit.

\- « Comment ça été avec eux ? »

\- « Il faudra du temps, tu sais, et peut-être le soutien d'un professionnel. Je t'en prie, Kenpachi, », rajoute le blond lorsqu'il voit le visage se fermer. « C'est un lourd traumatisme qu'ils ont subis l'un comme l'autre. » Il entend les pas des enfants. « On en reparlera plus tard. »

* * *

Sasabike subit en silence l'irascibilité de Yamamoto depuis leur retour de la réunion du clan. On aurait pu penser que le vieux serait heureux d'avoir récupéré son fichu carnet, mais c'est tout le contraire. Sur les dents parce que les autres chefs ont exigé une enquête interne, il ne décolère pas. S'il était un tantinet lucide, il trouverait une logique dans leur attitude à tous. Les premières constatations sont sans appel : ce n'était pas une simple agression mais bien un assassinat visant Restu Unohana. En tant que membre honorable du clan, sa disparation doit être expliquée.

Sasabike le sait et ne le craint pas. Son réseau de tueurs est parfaitement maîtrisé. Jamais personne ne pourra faire le début d'un lien avec eux. À ce titre, il se sent un peu vexé du manque de confiance de son chef. A-t-il jamais échoué lors de l'une de ces fameuses missions secrètes ? Non, en trente ans de collaboration, il les a toutes menées avec succès.

\- « Mener cette enquête est du temps perdu ! Et le temps est précieux, nul besoin de le gaspiller pour cette immonde fouineuse ! Chojirô », se met à aboyer Yamamoto, « tu es certain qu'elle n'avait pas de complice ? »

\- « Non, monsieur, mais une chose est sûre. Il lui a été impossible de communiquer avec quelqu'un d'autre. Nous l'avons suivie à partir du moment où elle a récupéré les enfants. À aucun instant, elle n'est entrée en contact avec qui que ce soit. »

Le vieil homme soupèse la réponse de son subalterne. Il fronce les sourcils.

\- « Et entre son départ et son lieu de rendez-vous avec les enfants ? »

Le lieutenant aux cheveux grisonnants pâlit d'un coup.

\- « Je… je n'en sais rien, mais il ne s'est pas passé longtemps, maître Yamamoto … »

\- « Pas longtemps, c'est combien ? »

\- « Une bonne demi-heure », lâche Sasabike du bout des lèvres.

\- « UNE BONNE DEMI-HEURE ! », se met à hurler le chef de clan. « Ne comprends-tu pas qu'elle a donc eu largement le temps ! »

\- « Elle avait le carnet sur elle, monsieur. La seule chose qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire, ce serait d'avoir fait une copie. »

\- « Mais QU'EST-CE QUE TU ATTENDS ! »

Après s'être incliné, Chojirô Sasabike sort du bureau. Une enquête auprès des magasins de reproduction s'impose. A partir de là, il faudra récupérer tout ce que la femme comptait de portable et clés USB. Un défi presque insurmontable vu que la police a dû tout récupérer.

Du moins quand on n'a personne en sous-marin chez eux.

* * *

Ça fait une demi-heure que les trois enfants courent à perdre haleine dans le parc jouxtant le manoir, du moins pour les deux plus grands parce que Théodore s'est lassé d'être toujours à la traîne de leur rythme effréné. Il se promène avec son père et Sosûke du côté de la roseraie. Ils habitent ici depuis plus presque trois semaines, et jamais aucun des Shiba n'était venu dans cette partie de leur nouveau chez eux.

\- « Ces roses sont toutes plus belles les unes que les autres », s'extasie Orihime.

\- « Cet endroit est la chasse gardée de ma mère. Elle adore les roses et mon père lui a créé cet espace juste avant leur mariage. A l'époque, il avait fait planter des variétés importées d'Angleterre et de France. Au fil du temps, ma mère a complété en fonction de ses envies. »

\- « Dédé ? », demande soudainement Théodore en montrant des roses d'un blanc d'une grande pureté.

\- « Oui, elles sont belles ces fleurs. Elles te plaisent mon ange ? »

Mais le petit est déjà plus loin, où il répète son manège devant un rosier à fleurs jaunes, participant à sa façon à cette discussion.

Un domestique arrive et s'incline devant Aizen.

\- « Maître Kuchiki vient d'arriver. Il demande à pouvoir parler à mademoiselle Orihime Shiba, monsieur. »

Sosûke se souvient de sa conversation avec Byakuya, juste après la réunion. L'héritier Kuchiki lui a fait part de son souhait d'apprendre à connaître sa fiancée, et bien qu'Aizen eût aimé avoir un dimanche tranquille avec cette famille providentielle, il s'est aussi rappelé de sa promesse faite à la jeune femme. Comme l'a si joliment tourné Grimmjow, ' _pour une fois que le Kuchiki décide d'enlever le balai qu'il a dans le derrière_ ', il ne faut pas l'en priver.

\- « Conduisez-le ici. »

Inquiète, Orihime fronce les sourcils, se demandant à quelle sauce elle va encore être mangée. Ses deux frères, puisqu'Ichigo les a rejoints suivi des deux petits monstres et du bleuté, le sont tout autant.

La surprise est de teille de voir débarquer un Kuchiki vêtu d'un jean et d'une veste en coton par-dessus un pull léger porté qui moule son torse et le fait paraître tellement plus jeune et accessible que ses costumes sur mesure. Cerise sur le gâteau, il est chaussé de converses en cuir marron.

\- « Bonjour à tous. » L'homme s'approche de sa promise et lui prend la main. « Bonjour Orihime.»

\- « Bonjour, Kuc… Byakuya. »

Sans qu'il ne le remarque, un petit garçon s'approche de lui. Gabriel, puisque c'est de lui dont il s'agit, n'a pas encore digéré qu'on lui ait refusé une partie de football au prétexte qu'ils sont trop peu pour former des équipes. Le petit aux cheveux corbeau voit comme une aubaine l'arrivé du grand aux mêmes cheveux corbeau, surtout qu'un autre homme se tient pas très loin. Un homme aux cheveux légèrement roux qu'il l'a déjà vu auparavant.

\- « Bonjou', tu viens jouer au foot avec ton copain ? »

\- « Gabriel, Byakuya n'est pas venu pour jouer au ballon et monsieur Cano est son employé, pas son copain. Il est là pour rendre visite à sa fiancée, ta tante Orihime. Tu sais, très bientôt, ils vont se marier. »

\- « Ah bon ? », fait le petit en fronçant les sourcils, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire. « Tu vas être mon tonton Byaouya et on va pouvoi jouer au foot. »

\- « Eh ben, il perd pas l'nord lui ! », fait Grimmjow en se marrant plus de l'idée d'un Kuchiki courant derrière le ballon. C'est presque aussi drôle que d'imaginer Shinji.

\- « Gabriel, c'est Byakuya et oublie un peu le foot. Tout le monde n'aime pas ce sport. »

Le gamin est en train de fixer son père avec des yeux incrédules tellement cette affirmation lui paraît grotesque. Comment peut-on ne pas aimer le foot ?

\- « Orihime, je conviens que les circonstances d'hier ne prêtent pas vraiment à l'amusement, mais la vie doit reprendre et la nôtre est devant nous. Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais t'emmener dans un endroit féerique. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

A l'inverse du petit laïus énoncé avec conviction, la question est posée avec hésitation, un peu comme si l'homme craignait de se faire rejeter.

\- « Puis-je savoir où vous… où tu comptes m'emmener ? »

\- « Eh bien, dans un endroit où vit une petite souris avec des grandes oreilles », lui confie-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. « Je crois qu'on oublie jamais ce que l'on a adoré étant jeune et je suis un fan depuis que j'ai l'âge de marcher. »

La jeune femme n'a pas besoin de plus d'explication, elle a parfaitement saisi le lieu de destination. Ce qui la rend tout chose, c'est de savoir que son futur époux, roi de la rigidité et du self-control, puisse apprécier le monde de Disney. Byakuya sent bien qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à convaincre la rousse, alors il avance une autre carte, celle de cette amitié qu'il a marre de taire.

\- « Je dois avouer que j'ai pris l'habitude de m'y rendre au moins une fois par an, avec mon lieutenant qui se trouve être précisément mon meilleur ami. Tu vois, Gabriel, tu avais raison. C'est bien un copain. »

Le lieutenant en question est gêné d'être le point de mire de tous. Il connaissait les projets de Byakuya vis-à-vis de lui, ce dernier l'avait prévenu. En dépit qu'il trouve que cela manque de la déférence qui sied à leur position hiérarchique, il est ému d'être reconnu pour ce qu'il est vraiment aux yeux de cet ami. Vingt et une années d'une amitié solide, ça se chérit.

\- « C'est d'accord, je viens », fait la rousse avec un sourire lumineux qui envoie le pauvre Kuchiki dans un autre monde pendant quelques secondes, avant d'être tiré par la manche.

\- « Dis, tonton Byaouya, y sait jouer au foot ton copain ? »

\- « Je ne crois pas. Notre truc, c'était le basket. Mais nous sommes prêts à relever le défi. »

\- « Ouais ! On va fai'e les équipes, y s'appelle comment ton ami ? »

\- « Gabriel », soupire d'exaspération son père. « On ne va pas jouer au foot aujourd'hui. Monsieur Kuchiki, euh… ton oncle Byakuya, emmène Orihime à Disney Tokyo. »

A peine sa phrase terminée, et le père se traite déjà de sombre idiot. Il vient de révéler l'information suprême, celle qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lâchée.

\- « Oh chouette Disney! On peut y aller, on peut y aller aussi ? Dis oui, tonton Byaouya ? »

\- « Moi aussi, papa, je veux aller avec Gabi ! »

La petite Nel ne connaît pas Disney contrairement à Gabriel qui est allé au parc de Marne la Vallée en septembre dernier. Cependant l'enthousiasme de son copain est suffisant pour qu'elle s'accroche au wagon.

\- « Non, Gabriel ! Cette sortie est pour Orihime et monsieur Kuchiki … enfin ton oncle Byakuya… »

\- « Peut-être pourrions-nous éviter les titres honorifiques ? Appelez-moi Byakuya, nous sommes presque de la même famille. Cela s'applique à vous également, Ichigo, si vous permettez ? »

Si les deux garçons sont enchantés par le nouveau Kuchiki, Sosûke ne voit pas d'un très bon œil cette proximité. Habitué à cette facette qu'il juge idiote, Shûhei lui fait les gros yeux pour prévenir toute intervention, avant de répondre à son futur beau-frère.

\- « Ce sera en effet plus pratique. »

\- « Et bien entendu, tout le monde est le bienvenu. »

Le hourra des deux gosses s'accompagne d'une danse désormais bien rôdée.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée… », commence le maître des lieux avant de se faire griller par son lieutenant.

\- « C'est une idée du tonnerre ! Aujourd'hui, c'est dimanche, et moi j'en suis. Partant Ichi ? »

\- « Et comment ! », s'exclame le rouquin. Un peu de répit avant la semaine qui s'annonce décisive et après la soirée haute en émotion ne peut que lui faire le plus grand bien.

\- « Bien, je m'incline. Allez-y avec les enfants. Shûhei, tu restes ? »

\- « Mais j'adore Disney, moi ! »

C'est sorti tout seul et Sosûke se sent vaincu.

\- « Bon, eh bien je pense que nous sommes tous de sortie. »

\- « Toi ? Chez Mickey Mouse, je demande à voir », s'exclame un peu trop fort Grimmjow.

Un Sosûke au regard glacial passe près de lui et vient lui susurrer à l'oreille : « Grimmjow, un mot de plus et je t'envoie en mission au fin fond du trou du cul du monde, suis-je assez clair ? »

* * *

\- « C'est insensé ! Tu es en train de me dire que la police s'est fait dérober les affaires personnelles de Restu ? »

L'air penaud du commissaire Aaroniero suffit à répondre à Shunsui Kyôraku. Lui non plus ne comprend pas ce qui a pu se passer. L'ordinateur portable de la femme et une clé USB qui faisait partie de l'inventaire de son sac à mains, ont disparu.

\- « A qui peut-on faire confiance si on ne peut plus s'appuyer sur la police ? »

\- « Ecoute, Shunsui, je suis le premier embêté dans cette affaire, mais ça ne fait que renforcer mon idée que cette histoire n'est pas nette. Il est indiscutable que la personne qui s'est débarrassée de ton amie, cherche quelque chose et malheureusement, elle l'a probablement trouvé. »

L'homme passe sa main sur son visage, tandis que Shunsui réfléchit. Jûshiro est présent et lui aussi n'aime pas ce qui est en train de se passer.

\- « Elle serait morte à cause d'une information qu'elle détenait, c'est ça votre idée ? »

\- « Je ne vois rien d'autre qui ait pu pousser quelqu'un à assassiner une femme comme elle. Elle menait une vie assez simple. Un métier honorable qui lui a apporté une certaine aisance financière et le respect. Pas de mauvaise fréquentation, pas de vice et pas d'ennemi selon vos propres aveux. Le seul point qui attire mon attention, c'est… »

Malgré sa position enviable dans la police, l'homme marque une pause, n'osant finir sa phrase de peur d'insulter cet ami puissant. Son regard est fuyant, laissant penser aux deux autres qu'ils ne vont pas apprécier ce qu'il va leur révéler.

\- « Oui, quel point ? »

Le commissaire prend une grande inspiration.

\- « Ecoute Shunsui, j'ai eu beau retourner tout ça dans tous les sens, la seule chose qui pourrait la désigner comme une cible, c'est son appartenance au clan. Entendons-nous bien, je n'accuse personne, mais ça ne t'a traversé l'esprit que quelqu'un du Clan s'en prenne à l'un de vos membres ? » Ses deux interlocuteurs accusent le coup très froidement. Il ne renonce pas et décide d'avancer ses arguments qu'il a tus pendant trop longtemps. « Dois-je vous rappeler que c'est déjà arrivé par le passé et que l'on n'a jamais rien trouvé. Personne n'a retrouvé les coupables des meurtres des frères Shiba, et le policier que je suis n'aime pas les affaires où on n'a pas la moindre piste. »

\- « Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu ne vas pas continuer cette enquête ? »

\- « Bien sûr que si, mais si j'ai raison, je dis bien _si j'ai raison_ , il me semble que mon enquête serait sérieusement compromise et ce serait à toi de prendre le relais. » Aaroniero lève lentement sa carcasse. « Sache que je ne renonce pas, mais mon intime conviction, c'est que le coupable est parmi vos rangs. Je te laisse, Shunsui. Jûshiro. »

Après que l'homme soit sorti, les deux amis restent chacun perdu dans leur pensée. C'est Shunsui qui brise le silence.

\- « Tu veux que je te dise, Jûshiro, je crains bien que notre cher ami Aaroniero ait malheureusement raison. »

* * *

Voir Sosûke Aizen au milieu des rues multicolores et de ses peluches grandeur nature est absolument hilarant. Ichigo et Grimmjow se sont régalés de le voir, jusqu'à ce que le bleuté soit suffisamment lucide et prenne son rouquin et sa fille sous le bras et s'éloigne à distance respectable d'un brun fumant d'être la cible des moqueries. Ils ont embarqué par la même occasion Gabriel et Hinamori, laissant Shûhei en tête-à-tête avec le grincheux. Sans oublier un Théodore dont les mirettes se sont démesurément agrandies depuis qu'ils ont tous pénétrés dans le parc. Evidemment, un membre aussi imminent du clan ne saurait se déplacer dans un lieu public sans quelques gardes du corps. Yammy et Ulquiorra marchent à bonne distance, indifférents au bruit autour d'eux. Nnoitra colle aux basques du groupe de Grimmjow. Quant aux amoureux, avec Ashido et Renji Abarai, ils sont parés à toutes éventualités.

\- « On peut essayer celui-là. Je l'ai déjà fait avec Gabriel et il avait adoré », décrète Shûhei en commençant à détacher Théodore qui gesticule dans tous les sens.

\- « Tu as vu la queue ? Théodore ne pourra jamais patienter aussi longtemps. »

\- « Ouais, je sais. Malheureusement, c'est toujours comme ça dans ce genre de parc. Si tu ne te décides pas à faire la queue, tu ne fais rien. »

Sosûke fait un signe à Ulquiorra qui s'approche et écoute ce que lui dit son patron, avant de s'éloigner, pendant que le gros balèze se rapproche d'eux.

\- « Tu lui as dit quoi ? »

\- « Il existe des pass VIP pour peu que tu y mettes ce qu'il faut. »

Un quart plus tard, le lugubre aux yeux verts rapplique avec le carton magique. Dès que le manège s'arrête, Sosûke se dirige vers un couloir secondaire où le père et le fils sont autorisés à entrer. Le tour en éléphant volant ne dure pas longtemps, assez quand même pour que Sosûke voie son petit héritier des étoiles plein les yeux et son compagnon un large sourire aux lèvres. Quand les deux reviennent vers Sosûke, ils sont encore dans les nuages.

\- « Eh bien, ça t'a plu, mon bonhomme ? »

\- « Si tu l'avais entendu crier », s'exclame Shûhei.

\- « Oh, mais je l'ai entendu, je peux t'assurer. »

\- « On fait quoi maintenant mon cœur ? »

\- « Mam ! »

Sosûke jette un œil à sa montre. Elle indique douze heures quarante-deux. L'estomac de son fils est réglé comme une horloge.

\- « Je pense que trouver un endroit où manger est primordial. »

\- « Mam ! »

\- « Et urgent. Ulquiorra, sais-tu où nous pourrions nous restaurer dans le calme de préférence ? Ce bruit incessant est insupportable. »

\- « J'ai pris la liberté de faire une réservation au Hokusai. D'après ce que l'on m'a dit à l'entrée, c'est le seul restaurant qui offre des plats diététiques et japonais. Vous y serez tranquilles car il dispose de petites salles privées.

\- « C'est parfait. Yammy, contacte Grimmjow et toi Ulquiorra, tu préviens Kuchiki. Dites-leur de nous retrouver là-bas. »

Pendant que les deux hommes s'exécutent, Shûhei qui a remis et harnaché Théodore dans sa poussette, observe l'autre. Il n'est tellement pas à sa place dans cet endroit, bien qu'il fasse des efforts.

\- « A quoi dois-je ce regard? »

\- « On aurait pu faire un pique-nique ou manger un hamburger avec des frites. Les enfants adorent. »

Le regard horrifié qu'il reçoit le fait exploser de rire.

\- « Tu veux ma mort ? »

* * *

A l'autre bout du parc, un couple s'éclate littéralement dans le train de la mine. Cramponnée à la barre de protection, Orihime oscille entre les cris et le rire. À ses côtés, Byakuya ne feint pas de s'amuser. Bien au contraire, il est comme un gamin. Disparu l'homme froid.

L'arrivée tout frein sorti les projette en avant. La rousse reprend son souffle et sort la première du petit wagon. Elle tend la main à son partenaire pour l'aider.

\- « C'était fan-tas-ti-que ! »

\- « Je crois qu'une deuxième tour s'impose pour être sûr de l'avoir vécu pleinement ! », fait remarquer Byakuya en arrivant près de leurs deux accompagnateurs.

\- « Oui, bah vous attendrez après le déjeuner. Nous sommes attendus au restaurant Hokusai. »

\- « Dommage mais ce n'est que partie remise. Et puis, j'avoue avoir les crocs. »

Pas encore complètement habituée à cette nouvelle version de son fiancé, Orihime hausse un sourcil.

\- « Les crocs, maître Kuchiki ? Mon dieu, quel langage châtié est-ce là ? »

\- « Il est vrai, maître Kuchiki, que vous nous avez habitué à un vocabulaire nettement plus approprié ! »

Un peu perdu, Byakuya regarde tour à tour la jeune femme et son ami, avant que ceux-ci n'éclatent de rire.

\- « Très drôle. J'ai cru un instant entendre ma grand-mère et mon grand-père. »

Un coup de poing pas trop fort de sa fiancée dans le bras et une tape derrière la tête de son ami, voilà ce que lui vaut cette comparaison peu flatteuse.

\- « Orihime a de la chance, elle n'a pas connu ta coincée de grand-mère, mais moi si. Et ton grand-père aussi. Dois-je te rappeler que ce grand homme s'évertuait à ne jamais se rappeler de mon nom et à me le demander constamment ? »

\- « C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont jamais été très sympas avec toi », reconnaît Byakuya, honteux de ce que sa famille a fait subir à son ami, sous prétexte qu'il ne venait pas d'une famille noble.

\- « Ça en valait la peine, vieux frère » La sincérité dans les yeux du lieutenant ravit Orihime parce que cela montre que celui qu'elle s'apprête à épouser inspire autre chose que de la crainte et de l'indifférence. « Cet homme en vaut la peine, mademoiselle Shiba », ajoute Ashido soudain très grave.

\- « Je commence effectivement à entrevoir tout son potentiel », répond la rousse avec un air taquin qui fait rosir de plaisir son fiancé de plus en plus méconnaissable. « Et si nous allions manger, messieurs ? »

Ashido fait un signe à Renji et ils s'éloignent tout en surveillant leur patron. Byakuya attrape la main d'Orihime, la faisant se retourner. Il embrasse la jointure de ses doigts et c'est à son tour à elle de rougir. Byakuya relâche sa main et ils se mettent en marche, l'un à côté de l'autre, d'un même pas.

Pourtant, après une bonne dizaine de pas, la jeune fille glisse sa main dans celle de son fiancé.

* * *

Seul dans sa chambre, l'homme consent enfin à ôter sa paire de lunettes fétiches. Ses yeux sont durs mais restent secs de larmes, pas que ce décès ne l'ait affecté. Au contraire, son cœur vient d'être à nouveau touché et son âme est meurtrie, presque salie. Une part de lui se sent responsable de la mort de Restu. Une part seulement, car le vrai coupable dort toujours sur ses deux oreilles. Son cerveau animé le sait. Tout entier employé à la vengeance, il l'obtiendra coûte que coûte.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** comme tu l'as souligné, les changements sont importants. A ce titre, j'espère que le Byakuya-fan-de-Mickey te plaît !

 **JadeK136 :** j'espère ne pas t'avoir rendue encore triste avec ce nouveau chapitre. En même temps, la perte d'un personnage comme Retsu laisse forcément des traces. Ururu est encore très jeune. La blessure va se cicatriser, même si le manque restera indéfiniment. Pour Jinta, c'est sa vision d'un monde qu'il a idéalisé qui s'effondre et c'est peut-être lui qui aura le plus de difficultés. Mais Kisuke est là et Kenpachi change au contact du blond. Et oui, Sosûke est plus complexe. Sous la carapace, se cache un enfant meurtri, mais c'est le cas pour beaucoup d'entre eux.


	23. L'adieu à Retsu

**Chapitre 23 :** L'adieu à Retsu

* * *

Le ciel est gris en ce vendredi. Il a commencé à pleuvoir une heure plus tôt, un peu comme si le temps se mettait au diapason de l'humeur générale au sein des personnes rassemblées devant la chambre crématoire. La veillée a débuté par la lecture de textes philosophiques par un moine bouddhiste, face au cercueil refermé, dernière demeure de Retsu Unohana, ancienne femme de Kenpachi Zaraki et mère d'Ururu Zaraki.

La famille proche est alignée aux premières places. Ururu est coincée entre Kenpachi et Kisuke, Jinta à la gauche de son père et Yachiru à la droite de Kisuke, lui donnant la main. La petite est impressionnée par cette cérémonie protocolaire et elle est contente de pouvoir être avec Nel et Gabriel juste à côté de son oncle Sosûke Aizen. À la gauche de Jinta, Zaraki a invité avec insistance Kyôraku et Ukitake. Les deux meilleurs amis de son ex-femme se devaient de se tenir face à son corps avant qu'il ne soit brûlé. Cette disposition a obligé les autres à se mettre derrière, ce que tous comprennent sauf Yamamoto. Relégué à l'arrière même si c'est pourtant au deuxième rang, il enrage de voir Urahara tenir une place qu'à ses yeux, il ne devrait pas avoir. Le blond ne devrait pas être là tout court, voire même en vie. Il se console un peu par la présence de sa fille aînée, la mère de Sosûke. Akane Aizen passe le plus gros de sa vie à parcourir le monde pour tuer l'ennui, ce que son père lui reproche ouvertement, l'accusant de fuir ses responsabilités. La femme s'en moque bien car, au bout du compte, en dehors de ses roses, de son fils et de son neveu, tout ce qui touche à la vie du clan ne l'intéresse pas. Le clan, c'est un carcan qu'elle ne supporte plus, elle qui a perdu tour à tour sa sœur, son beau-frère et surtout son époux, l'amour de sa vie.

Le cercueil vient d'être poussé dans le four et on entend les pleurs d'une petite fille inconsolable. S'il est difficile d'accepter la mort d'une personne aussi proche, ça l'est encore plus d'assister à la destruction physique du corps de l'être aimé. Une étape nécessaire dont un enfant aussi jeune ne peut pas comprendre la signification. La crémation terminée, s'ensuit la récupération des os et des cendres qui seront placés dans une urne. Une étape longue car les éléments doivent être transposés dans un ordre particulier, de bas en haut, des pieds au crâne. Une demi-heure après, l'urne est remplie et remise au chef de la maison dans laquelle elle sera exposée pendant quarante-neuf jours devant un autel. A la suite de ça, l'urne sera transférée au cimetière, dans le caveau du clan.

Shûhei a la gorge nouée. Il se souvient très précisément avoir assisté à une cérémonie similaire pour son père et son oncle Ganju, et avant eux, pour son oncle Kaien. Les réminiscences de sa souffrance remontent dans sa gorge, le laissant terriblement désemparé. Il est de tout cœur avec celle qui a perdu son repère le plus important. Lui sait ce que ça fait d'expérimenter une telle perte. La disparition d'Isshin a fait s'écrouler son monde, car si les jumeaux étaient plus proches de leur mère, Shûhei partageait une véritable complicité avec son père qu'il idolâtrait.

Pour Ichigo et Orihime aussi, le vide de l'absence se fait ressentir. Alors âgés de cinq ans, ils conservent une mémoire partielle du décès de leur père, mais vers leur mère que toutes leurs pensées sont tournées. Masaki qui les aimait avec tendresse et qui n'a pas eu de rituel funéraire. On ne peut décemment pas considérer l'explosion de leur ancienne maison comme une crémation. Ichigo est près de Grimmjow, légèrement décalé vers l'arrière, et ça le rassure d'avoir ce soutien-là face à la totalité du clan. La dernière fois qu'il les as tous vus, c'était juste après leur retour forcé. Le bon côté, c'est d'avoir la possibilité de voir Kisuke, d'autant qu'il pressent que Gabriel pourrait en avoir besoin. Jusque-là, le petit garçon n'a rien dit et c'est ce qui étonne le plus le rouquin. Même si le garçon se souvient peu de sa mère décédée, il connaissait son visage grâce aux nombreuses photos qu'il avait chez eux, en France. Tandis que Nel et Yachiru n'arrêtent pas de bouger ou de regarder à droite et à gauche, un comportement somme toute logique pour de si jeunes bambins, il reste silencieux et calme, bien droit dans son kimono blanc, couleur traditionnelle du deuil au Japon. Aizen a insisté pour que les trois enfants soient présents et revêtus de blanc. Foutue connerie selon lui d'habiller des enfants d'un blanc qui ne restera pas longtemps immaculé.

Orihime a trouvé un soutien en Byakuya. Depuis qu'elle l'a découvert sous un jour nouveau, la jeune femme est décidée à garder près d'elle cet homme qui lui plaît de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il est arrivé, sa sœur collée à lui, elle est allée à sa rencontre. Un sourire engageant de sa part à elle, a suffi pour qu'il se déleste de son pot de colle et qu'il vienne l'embrasser sur la joue. Facile ensuite de lui prendre le bras et de planter l'ennemie jurée des Shiba comme une vielle chaussette, tout ça sous les yeux d'une Matsumoto qui a levé le pouce dans sa direction pour la féliciter de la manœuvre et d'une Kûkaku au large sourire de hyène.

La cloche annonçant la fin du rituel vient de sonner. L'assemblée commence à se dissiper. Zaraki regarde sa fille qui a la tête baissée. Il écarte les cheveux et lui prend la joue en coupe. Les yeux sont remplis de larmes. Il se baisse pour lui donner un baiser, puis se saisit de l'urne. Un signe de tête vers Kisuke pour lui indiquer qu'ils rentrent et le blond prend les deux filles par la main. Jinta vient entourer sa sœur, tandis que Yachiru embarque au passage Gabriel qui embarque Nel.

Toutes les personnes présentes forment une allée que la petite troupe emprunte pour quitter les lieux. D'autorité, Yamamoto vient se positionner près de son fils de peur qu'on lui enlève la place qu'il estime lui être due. Sosûke prend Théodore qui commençait à gigoter dans les bras de son père, puis commence à suivre le mouvement. Il sait que Shûhei est inquiet de perdre de vue son fils aîné. Lui le premier redoute la réaction du petit lorsqu'il ne verra plus ni son père, ni son oncle ou sa tante. Dans le mouvement général, sa mère se rapproche de lui, découvrant à quel point son fils est parfait avec cet adorable bambin dans les bras. Qui sait si Akane ne va pas passer désormais plus de temps au manoir ?

Ichigo et Grimmjow suivent, le premier échangeant quelques mots avec Kûkaku et Shinji, notamment sur l'absence de Kensei. Une question dont le blond chef de clan se serait bien passée. Quant à sa jumelle, elle est restée avec son fiancée, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

Pendant toute la durée de la cérémonie d'adieu, Iba Tetsuzaemon est resté concentré sur sa tâche de surveillance. En tant que lieutenant, il a la charge avec ses autres confrères de la sécurité d'un tel évènement, si l'on peut l'appeler ainsi. C'est en se rassemblant dans un endroit extérieur et public que les membres du clan sont les plus susceptibles d'être attaqués La vigilance doit être d'autant plus forte.

Son air renfrogné n'étonne plus personne et le port de ses lunettes aux verres teintés ne laissent rien entrevoir de ses véritables émotions. Heureusement pour lui. La haine qu'il ressent pour le plus vieux d'entre eux serait quelque peu déplacée dans cet endroit, et incompréhensible de la part de l'un de ces hommes.

* * *

Les enfants sont en train de courir dans le jardin et Ichigo qui les observe, secoue la tête lorsqu'il voit Gabriel chuter dans l'herbe tâchant le joli kimono tout blanc.

\- « Grimmjow, tu sais où est Hinamori ? »

\- « Non, pourquoi ? »

\- « Il faudrait changer les enfants. »

Le bleuté jette un œil par la fenêtre et convient que leur tenue n'est certainement pas la plus appropriée pour jouer en extérieur.

\- « J'crois qu'elle est allée coucher Théodore. T'inquiète, je m'occupe de la trouver», répond le bleuté en s'éloignant.

Resté seul, Ichigo cherche des yeux dans le grand salon son frère et sa sœur. Shûhei est occupé avec sa belle-maman et il ne veut surtout pas le déranger. Sa sœur est toujours avec son fiancé et l'un des chefs de clan, celui qui est marié à l'héritière Shiôhin. Certes, la peste Kuchiki n'est pas loin, mais il se dit qu'Hime devient assez douée pour la museler. Il se dirige vers eux et est accueilli par une Yoruichi ravie de le voir.

\- « Oh voilà donc le futur chef du Quincy ! »

\- « Rien n'est encore décidé », répond humblement un rouquin qui devient mal à l'aise lorsqu'il constate que les paroles de la métisse ont attiré plusieurs membres du clan. Une attention dont il se serait bien passée.

\- « Arrête donc de t'en faire ! Tu vas réussir, t'es un Shiba. »

Shinji lève les yeux au ciel, se demandant en quoi le fait d'être un Shiba va lui permettre de décrocher une place dans un restaurant. Cela dit, lui aussi il y croit dur comme fer.

\- « Ichi, tu as parfaitement réussi les épreuves imposées. »

\- « Orihime a raison, Ichigo », renchérit Byakuya, étonnant tout le monde par sa proximité avec son futur beau-frère. « La créativité, c'est apparemment votre point fort. Je ne me fais aucun souci. »

\- « Merci pour le compliment », grommèle celui qui est le point de mire de tous. « Maintenant, j'ai encore plus la pression. »

\- « Oh comme il est mignon quand il rougit ! »

\- « Comme tu y vas Yoruichi, il est peut-être timide, le petit », renchérit la plantureuse madame Kyôraku.

Cette fois, Ichigo a les yeux exorbités, ne sachant plus où se mettre.

' _Ces satanées bonnes femmes ne pourraient pas gueuler encore plus fort !_ '

Shûhei qui vient de s'approcher en compagnie de Sosûke et de sa mère, le regarde avec pitié.

\- « Ouais, il est mignon, mais pas touche ! », intervient Grimmjow en se plaçant près du jeune homme, prêt à le protéger contre ces femelles entreprenantes.

\- « Dis-moi Grimmjow, tu ne m'as présenté ce jeune homme ? », demande Akane avec un sourire bienveillant.

\- « Pas eu le temps », marmonne le bleuté, comme pris en faute.

A voir son air penaud, il semblerait que la mère de Sosûke ait un certain ascendant sur le féroce lieutenant. Le regard insistant qu'elle lui porte, oblige le bleuté à s'exécuter sous les yeux d'un public hautement ravi.

\- « Bah, c'est Ichigo Shiba, le fils d'Isshin, tu sais ? » De petits pouffements de rire se diffusent tout autour de lui. « C'est aussi le frère de Shûhei que tu connais déjà, et d'Orihime que voilà. Tous les deux, ils sont jumeaux. »

L'énumération ne rend pas grâce à Grimmjow et son manque d'éloquence jette comme un froid sur l'assistance, ou un chaud quand on voit le sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Yoruichi. En poussant un long soupir, Shinji ne se gêne pas pour faire savoir que la présentation l'ennuie prodigieusement.

Pourtant, même s'il n'apprécie pas trop les curieux malsains qui l'entoure, le bleuté ne se laisse pas démonter. « Mais ce que tu dois savoir, Akane, c'est que ce jeune homme magnifique possède un talent incroyable pour cuisiner et qu'il a accepté d'être mon petit copain, et rien que pour ça, il mérite une médaille. »

\- « Dis-donc, Grimmjow, tu sais parler aux hommes ! », lui lance Matsumoto Kyôraku avec un clin d'œil accentué.

La métisse du groupe, elle, se met carrément à siffler avant de lâcher un : « Ça, c'est pas de la déclaration. Quel romantique tu fais, Grimmjow ! »

\- « Yoruichi, ma chérie, tu embarrasses ces jeunes gens. »

La foule grossissante éclate de rire devant la déclaration de Grimmjow, le rougissement d'Ichigo autant que Coyote Stark qui les traite de jeunots du haut de ses trente-sept ans.

\- « Que se passe-t-il donc ici ? Croyez-vous que ce soit un comportement qui convienne en ce jour qui nous réunit ? »

L'intervention de Yamamoto vient brusquement de faire tomber une chape de plomb dans le salon. De là où il cajole Ururu, Kisuke a observé ce qui se passe, tout comme la petite. En dépit de sa peine, elle n'en veut pas à ces gens de continuer à vivre. Sa mère lui a toujours appris que la mort n'est qu'une étape et que ceux qui restent ne doivent pas s'arrêter de vivre.

\- « Tu devrais prévenir papa, Kisuke. Ça risque de mal tourner avec _lui_. Moi je vais rejoindre les autres dehors », fait la fillette en se levant du canapé où ils étaient tous les deux assis.

\- « Tu es sûre, Ururu ? »

\- « Sûre. Ma maman voudrait que je continue à vivre, à rire et à jouer. A apprendre, mais pour ça, je t'ai toi maintenant, hein ? »

Il lui donne un baiser « Oui, pour ça, je serai toujours là », puis il se lève pour rejoindre Zaraki qui s'est enfermé dans son bureau avec Shunsui et Jûshiro.

* * *

\- « J'ai fait la promesse à ma fille de retrouver les deux connards qui ont buté Retsu. Et cette promesse-là, je la tiendrais ! », s'égosille le père d'Ururu. « Et je me fiche bien de savoir si c'est quelqu'un du clan qui est à l'origine de tout c'bordel. Si c'est le cas, ça va péter, je vous prie d'me croire ! »

La colère de Zaraki est à la mesure de sa grande gueule et pendant un instant, le calme Jûshiro se demande si lui et Shunsui n'ont pas commis une erreur en leur faisant part des soupçons d'Aaroniero. D'un autre côté, si un assassin sévit au sein du clan, il faut le stopper sans tarder.

\- « Reste que la police est bredouille et nous manquons de piste. Sans compter le vol du portable de Retsu. »

\- « Quelqu'un fait le ménage », énonce Jûshiro quelque peu agacé. « Effacer les traces, et aller jusqu'à voler la police, il faut beaucoup de détermination et surtout des appuis. »

\- « De la détermination, on en a dans l'clan. »

\- « Oui, mais c'est d'un début de piste dont on a besoin. Et là, on fait choux blanc.»

La porte s'ouvre lentement et Yumichika s'efface pour laisser entrer Kisuke.

\- « Désolé de te déranger, mais Ururu pense qu'il serait bon que tu reviennes au salon. Ton… père fait encore des siennes. » Le blond amorce un demi-tour, avant de se retourner vers eux. « Excusez-moi, mais vous parliez fort et j'ai entendu… même si on a volé son PC, quelqu'un de très doué en informatique devrait pouvoir interroger sa messagerie à distance. Peut-être que vous devriez essayer par là. En tout cas, moi c'est ce que je ferais. »

\- « C'est un début. Peut-être que vous-même, Urahara… »

\- « Je vous arrête tout de suite, monsieur Kyôraku. Mes compétences en informatique ne sont pas aussi poussées. Soyez sûr que si c'était le cas, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. »

Zaraki vient de rejoindre le blond près de la porte et le suit lorsque celui-ci tourne les talons et en franchit le seuil. Restés seuls, les deux inséparables méditent un instant, avant que Jûshiro ne propose une solution.

\- « Et si on demandait à Coyote de nous prêter Hitsugaya ? Le voilà, notre génie en informatique ! »

* * *

L'entrée de Zaraki se fait dans le dos de Yamamoto, en train de donner une leçon aux personnes qui lui font face. D'ailleurs, c'est lorsque celles-ci le regardent fixement par-dessus son épaule, que son père daigne se tourner.

\- « Ah Kenpachi ! Tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir remettre bon ordre sous ton toit. Nous sommes tous ici pour rendre hommage à Retsu, certainement pas pour rire de bon cœur. »

\- « Retsu aimait la vie, c'est pas pour rien qu'elle est devenue médecin. Par contre, elle détestait l'hypocrisie et la bonne morale, tous ces trucs chiants qui vous empêchent de vivre comme on veut. Le plus bel hommage qu'on puisse lui faire, c'est de sourire et de la fêter. »

\- « Je ne peux pas croire ça ! », s'insurge le vieux qui a tiqué sur la notion de liberté clairement énoncée. « Et ta fille, tu y as songé ? »

Agacé par l'attitude de son père, Zaraki s'approche de lui, le toisant de sa hauteur.

\- « C'est justement Ururu qui a demandé à Kisuke de me prévenir qu'il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air. Ma fille que _tu_ ignores royalement depuis le début des funérailles de sa mère, est partie jouer dehors avec ses amis. Comment elle a dit déjà, Kisuke ? »

\- « Elle a dit ' _Ma maman voudrait que je continue à vivre, à rire et à jouer_ '. »

\- « Je pense pas qu'on puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit à ça, si ? »

Yamamoto ne répond rien. De toute façon, la question est purement rhétorique et puis, un autre chef de clan abonde aussitôt dans le sens de son fils, et il ne se sent pas l'audace de se rendre plus ridiculise plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

\- « Tu as raison, Kenpachi. Penser autrement reviendrait à insulter Retsu », fait Shunsui avant d'être coupé par deux bolides aux cheveux bleus et roses qui entrent en trombe.

\- « Papa, papa, Gabriel y est tombé », commence Yachiru

\- « Et ça fait crac à sa main ! », termine Nel.

Shûhei a déjà bondi suivi de son frère et de sa sœur, Grimmjow et Kisuke pas loin derrière. Bien sûr, ils ne vont pas bien loin car Ashido arrive en portant le petit en pleurs dans ses bras.

\- « Gabriel ! »

\- « J'ai mal, papa », pleure le petit. « J'ai mal à ma main. »

\- « Je pense qu'il a peut-être une fracture au poignet », explique le lieutenant de Byakuya.

Beaucoup s'affairent autour du petit. Shûhei tente de toucher l'endroit légèrement enflé mais les cris de son fils semblent confirmer la fracture ou au moins une foulure. Kisuke a fait venir un peu de glace par un domestique qu'il met dans un linge pour soulager le gamin sans endommager sa peau.

Tous les enfants sont rentrés et chacun explique à sa façon, en s'incriminant les uns les autres, comme si on allait les accuser. L'intervention de Zaraki s'avère nécessaire pour faire taire tout ce tintamarre. Il interroge son fils aîné et chacun peut enfin découvrir la vérité, à savoir un banal accident.

\- « Papa, on jouait au loup et Gabriel courrait derrière Sakura. Il a glissé et est tombé parterre la main à plat. »

Sur ces entrefaites, Sosûke arrive avec leurs manteaux.

\- « La voiture est avancée, nous allons à l'hôpital. Grimmjow, je te laisse te débrouiller pour raccompagner tout le monde. Maman, ça ira ? »

\- « Bien sûr, faites vite. Ce pauvre petit a l'air de souffrir le martyr. »

\- « Je peux aider, ça ne me gêne pas de faire un détour », propose Byakuya. « Et puis, nous avons de la place. »

Tandis que Shûhei passe la porte, son fils dans les bras et Sosûke sur les talons, Rukia ne semble pas ravie de devoir passer par le manoir d'Aizen et Yamamoto s'en aperçoit, jugeant qu'il tient là une bonne occasion de revenir sur le devant de la scène. Manque de pot pour lui, un certain blond a pressenti le manège.

\- « Ta sœur comptait peut-être rentrée directement, Byakuya ? Regarde, comme elle semble fatiguée. »

\- « Vous avez raison, maître Yamamoto. Rukia devrait rentrée. »

Kûkaku tente de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de son imbécile de demi-frère mais l'homme est habitué à la diablesse et esquive dans un geste souple. Orihime le regarde d'un air désappointé et Ichigo est furieux contre lui. Quoiqu'ils changent bien vite de point de vue.

\- « Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Regardez-la, elle est toute triste. Et puis, vous avez vu les cernes qu'elle a sous les yeux, elle ferait presque peur. »

La petite brune est devenue rouge cramoisie, honteuse d'être la cible des regards, car Matsumoto et Yoruichi ne sont pas femmes à se cacher et leur contentement ne fait aucun doute. En outre, elle n'a plus le soutien de son seul point d'ancrage, ce frère qui s'éloigne inexorablement d'elle. Indifférent au sort de sa sœur, Byakuya laisse Shinji venger sa nièce, car il a bien compris que c'était l'objectif du blond.

\- « Non, il vaut mieux que nous la raccompagnions, n'est-ce pas Kûkaku ? »

\- « Hein ? »

Cette onomatopée pour dire combien la brune n'a pas envie de s'en aller et encore moins pour raccompagner cette connasse de Kuchiki. Comme Shinji veut aussi porter un coup à cette frangine qui passe son temps à saper son autorité et, disons-le carrément, à se foutre de sa gueule, il insiste lourdement.

\- « Et puis, ça ne nous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas Kûkaku ? »

\- « Sérieux ? »

Décidément, le sens caché des mots échappe complètement à la brune fort en gueule, obligeant le blond à mettre les points sur les i, sous l'œil amusé des deux comiques, Matsumoto et Yoruichi, qui ne se retiennent même plus.

\- « Oui, nous avions prévu de rentrer tôt, tu te souviens ? Kenpachi, j'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas ? »

Le géant fait non de la tête.

\- « Bien, alors nous allons y aller. Mademoiselle Kuchiki, si vous voulez bien me suivre. Ne t'inquiète pas Byakuya, on va la ramener jusqu'au bas du perron », puis alors qu'il marche vers la sortie à côté de sa sœur, il glisse d'une voix un peu trop haute pour que cela semble normal, « Kûkaku, nous ne sommes pas si pressés quand même ! La laisser dans la rue, tu n'y penses pas ! »

Les yeux se portent sur le blond qui continue à jacasser, la tête haute, sa voisine brune qui le regarde comme s'il était devenu fou, et la jeune fille qui sort en traînant les pieds, comme une condamnée à mort qu'on mène à la potence.

* * *

De retour dans le bureau de Zaraki, Shunsui explique à Tôshirô Hitsugaya l'idée d'Urahara. S'agissant du bras droit de Coyote Stark, celui-ci est présent et attentif à l'énoncé de la mission que les deux autres chefs de clan veulent confier au jeune prodige.

Avant de répondre, Tôshirô jette un œil vers son supérieur qui d'un bref signe de tête, lui donne son aval.

\- « Urahara a raison. Il est en effet possible avec le matériel approprié d'accéder à sa messagerie via son adresse IP. On pourrait peut-être même visualiser le contenu des derniers messages envoyés. »

\- « T'as besoin de quoi ? », demande Zaraki.

\- « Simplement de mon portable et d'une liaison internet. »

\- « Internet, on a ici et j'ai un ordinateur. Tu peux t'installer à mon bureau, j'vais t'donner le mot de passe. »

Tôshirô doit lever les yeux pour regarder Zaraki et comme il le fait un sourcil levé, le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il projetait, à savoir envoyer au géant un air condescendant.

\- « Je ne pense pas que Tôshirô ait besoin de ton mot de passe, Kenpachi », fait la voix nonchalante de Stark. « Quelques minutes lui suffiraient à le craquer. Non, je pense que Tôshirô préfère utiliser son propre matériel et je présume que tu l'as avec toi ? »

\- « Bien évidemment, je ne m'en sépare jamais. Je vais le chercher. »

\- « Ikkaku va t'accompagner. »

Le petit aux cheveux très blancs se retourne d'un mouvement sec avec un air renfrogné qui n'augure rien de bon.

\- « Je n'ai pas besoin de baby-sitter ! »

\- « Ouais, bah ici t'es chez moi, mollusque, alors on fait comme je dis, capice ? »

\- « Allons, allons, ne nous énervons pas et n'oublions pas que nous sommes tous là pour la même chose : trouver celui qui a assassiné Retsu. »

Les deux coqs rentrent leurs ergots et le plus petit sort de la pièce.

\- « Je sais pas comment tu fais pour la supporter cette teigne ! »

\- « Kenpachi, Tôshirô a toujours été moqué pour sa taille anormalement petite. Pourtant, c'est un génie dans bien des domaines et un bras droit très sûr. »

Le génie est de retour, son portable sous le bras. Comme invité précédemment, il s'installe dans le fauteuil de Zaraki. La différence de taille entre le fauteuil et le jeune homme est amusante, lui donnant l'impression d'être un nain. Et le fait que Zaraki soit posté derrière lui n'arrange rien.

Après une bonne demi-heure, le jeune prodige n'aboutit à rien si ce n'est que la messagerie a servi vers onze heures cinquante, le jour de la mort de la femme médecin.

\- « Désolé, je ne peux rien faire de plus. Il faudrait que j'écrive un algorithme pour forcer les firewalls de son opérateur, mais ce sera long. Je pourrais alors récupérer l'information. Ce que la police ferait avec un mandat, soit dit en passant. »

\- « On mêlera pas la police à ça ! Ils se sont faits fauchés les affaires de Retsu. »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec Zaraki. Si quelqu'un du clan est mêlé à ça, ce n'est pas à la police d'intervenir. Coyote, je compte sur toi pour nous faire la primeur de cette information quand Hitsugaya l'aura découverte. »

\- « Cela va sans dire. Tu peux avoir confiance en notre discrétion. »

* * *

Quand la voiture entre dans la cour, Ichigo et Orihime se précipitent vers l'entrée. Leur inquiétude n'a pas baissé d'un cran depuis le retour. Même la prévenance d'Akane Aizen n'aura pas permis aux deux jeunes gens de se détendre un peu.

Gabriel descend juste derrière Sosûke, qui affiche un petit sourire qui les rassure instantanément et ils comprennent bien vite pourquoi. Après les larmes de douleur, le petit n'est pas peu fier de montrer son poignet enrobé de plâtre. Shûhei sort à son tour et prend la main de son fils. Ils gravissent les marches du perron et entrent dans l'entrée. Ichigo s'agenouille devant son neveu, imité par Orihime.

\- « Montre-moi ton super poignet. »

Gabriel pose sa main sous son coude pour s'aider à exhiber le plâtre devant les yeux de son oncle.

\- « Très chouette, n'est-ce pas Hime ? »

\- « Oui, c'est indéniablement un plâtre magnifiquement réalisé. Tu as été courageux au moins ? »

\- « Oh oui, tata Hime. J'ai pas pleu'é. »

\- « GABRIEL ! T'es là ! »

Sosûke a juste le temps de stopper Nel avant qu'elle ne fonce sur son ami et ne le blesse davantage.

\- « Nel, il va falloir perdre cette habitude de foncer sur les gens. Gabriel sort de l'hôpital, tu veux qu'il y retourne ? »

Impressionnée, la petite fait non de la tête.

\- « Salut Nel ! T'as vu, j'ai un pâ'te. »

\- « Ouais, c'est cool ! »

Grimmjow et Akane viennent d'arriver à leur tour et le bleuté est abasourdi d'entendre les deux gosses se pâmer devant ce bout de plâtre qui selon lui, constitue une gêne et pour lequel le gamin hurlait de douleur deux heures auparavant. Ichigo qui a bien vu son regard de reproche, lui donne un petit coup de poing dans le bras.

\- « Laisse-les si ça les amuse. Pour eux, c'est un truc extraordinaire. »

\- « Ouais, bah attend que la douleur revienne. »

Sosûke invite tout le monde à regagner le salon et avant que le récit de l'aventure rocambolesque de Gabriel ne reprenne toute l'attention, il appelle le gamin.

\- « Gabriel, tu te souviens que je t'ai parlé de ma maman quand nous étions à l'hôpital. » Le petit fait oui de la tête. « Eh bien, je voudrais te la présenter. Maman ? »

La femme s'approche du petit garçon.

\- « Voilà donc le grand frère de Théodore, celui qui raffole des dragons et des pirates. Enchanté de te rencontrer Gabriel. Moi, c'est Akane et je suis la maman de ce galopin », fait-elle en désignant un Aizen qui lève les yeux au plafond.

Toujours partant pour rire aux dépens de son patron-cousin, Grimmjow s'esclaffe, bientôt rejoint par les deux enfants qui aiment ce nom à la sonorité amusante, même s'ils n'en comprennent pas encore la signification.

\- « Et j'ai aussi élevé ce filou-là », ajoute-t-elle en mimant de tirer les oreilles d'un Grimmjow qui a cessé de rire dans l'instant.

\- « Papa, c'est un filou, mamie Akane ? »

\- « Exactement, ma poucinette ! »

\- « Je trouve que ça lui va bien », marmonne Ichigo.

\- « Et Suke, c'est un galopin ! », s'écrie Gabriel.

Orihime ose un gloussement. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut se moquer des deux hommes et la jeune femme pressent qu'elle et ses frères se sont dégotés un soutien de taille. Pas trop tôt !

\- « Mère, pourrais-tu éviter de donner des idées à ces enfants déjà fort turbulents ? »

La femme le regarde interloquée avant d'éclater de rire. Gabriel lui trouvait déjà beaucoup d'intérêt. Maintenant, il la dévore des yeux.

\- « Fort turbulent ? Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! Toi et Grimmjow étiez de véritables petits diablotins ! »

\- « Mère ! »

Encore un mot rigolo pour Gabriel qui s'extasie en compagnie d'une Nel ravie. La fille de Grimmjow connait bien sa mamie Akane et elle raffole des histoires marrantes qu'elle raconte lorsqu'elle revient de ses voyages. Elle devra expliquer tout ça à Gabriel, mais pour le moment, mieux vaut rester concentrée. Les chamailleries entre le brun et sa maman sont un spectacle haut en couleur.

\- « Oh Sosûke, tu manques parfois singulièrement d'humour. Vous ne trouvez pas, Shûhei ? »

Le brun est embêté. Que peut-il répondre à cela ? Ces derniers jours, il s'est rapproché à son corps défendant de Sosûke et il n'a pas envie de tout gâcher. Et puis, faut être honnête, lui non plus n'est pas un joyeux drille.

\- « Non, ne répondez pas, mon cher. Je sais à quel point il est important d'arrondir les angles dans un couple, et mon fils est tellement dirigiste… »

\- « MERE ! »

\- « Oui, oui, ta vieille mère va se taire. Allez, filez-vous laver les mains les enfants. Le dîner va être servi. »

Les adultes ont l'impression d'être congédiés et Orihime est la première à sortir de la pièce entraînant avec elle les deux plus petits. Grimmjow fait un signe de tête à Ichigo et ils sortent à leur tour. Shûhei suit lentement tandis que la mère s'approche de son fils. Il fait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, mais rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa joue. Shûhei s'arrête juste derrière la porte et écoute la conversation.

\- « Tu es comme ton père, mon chéri. Un homme droit et solide. Un homme qui obtenait toujours ce qu'il convoitait, mais ça ne l'a pas toujours rendu heureux. Et je veux que tu sois heureux, Sosûke. »

\- « Maman, je le suis, je t'assure. »

\- « Oui, mais à quel prix ? »

\- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

\- « De ce compagnon que tu t'es octroyé. Ce n'est pas en lui forçant la main que tu le rendras heureux et que tu te rendras heureux par la même occasion. L'aimes-tu au moins ? »

\- « Il me plaît et… »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Sosûke. Il faut plus que de l'attirance pour solidifier une union. Il vit près de toi depuis quelques semaines, que ressens-tu vraiment pour lui ? »

Akane connaît suffisamment son fils pour savoir qu'il est agacé, mais elle refuse de le lâcher. Il n'est pas le seul impliqué dans cette histoire. En dehors de Shûhei, il y a les deux enfants et on ne peut pas jouer avec les sentiments d'un enfant. Quoique de ce point de vue, il semblerait qu'elle se soit trompée. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu son fils, elle aurait juré qu'il n'était pas fait pour être père. Le voir agir avec le petit Théodore l'a rassuré.

Dans le couloir, Shûhei est toujours en train d'espionner lorsqu'il entend le bruit singulier des pneus sur le gravier de la cour. Il déguerpit avant d'être découvert par le domestique qui accourt vers la porte, l'ouvre et s'en va prévenir son employé.

\- « Maître Aizen, la voiture de maître Yamamoto est dans la cour. »

\- « On dirait bien que tu es sauvé par le gong, mon cher fils. Qu'est-ce que mon père peut bien vouloir encore ! Bon, je file à la cuisine. »

\- « Toi qui est si prompt à juger mes actions, ne serais-tu pas en train de fuir ? »

\- « Je plaide coupable ! », fait la vieille femme en levant la main comme si elle jurait devant une cour de justice. « L'avoir vu aujourd'hui est bien suffisant, je peux t'assurer. »

* * *

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, lorsque les occupants de la maison redescendent pour le dîner, ils découvrent avec effarement que Yamamoto est déjà attablé, tandis que Sosûke se tient debout à quelques pas d'une femme splendide. Grande et svelte, la blonde, engoncée dans un tailleur près du corps, possède un port altier et semble habituée à attirer les regards comme des aimants. Elle dévisage avec un air hautain les Shiba avant de poser des yeux envieux sur Grimmjow.

Une seconde aura suffi à Akane pour cataloguer cette femme dans la catégorie des garces. La seconde suivante pour conclure que son père l'a conduite ici pour une raison bien précise. La troisième pour être certaine qu'elle a bien fait de revenir.

Si Orihime et Shûhei voient d'un mauvais œil cette double intrusion, Ichigo est quant à lui décontenancé par le regard épouvantable lancé pourtant par de si beaux yeux. Il déglutit lorsqu'il voit le visage s'illuminer en se posant sur Grimmjow. Instantanément, le rouquin pâlit de la comparaison avec cette superbe créature, et sachant qu'à la base, Grimmjow n'est pas homosexuel, un serrement au niveau du ventre lui vrille les entrailles. Jalousie face à une menace bien réelle ou angoisse de perdre un rêve à peine effleuré ? S'il savait que dans la tête du bleuté, le dégoût se dispute à la colère. Du dégoût pour cette pouffiasse qui ose le bouffer du regard devant son chaton, et de la colère pour le vieux qui est le responsable de l'arrivée de la dite-pouffiasse. Pour lui, ça sent le plan foireux à plein nez.

Un vieux qui pousse loin de le jeu de l'impolitesse.

\- « Grimmjow, je te présente Tia Hallibel, la fille des industries Hallibel International. Son père est l'un de mes proches amis. »

\- « C'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Jaggerjack. »

La jeune femme tend une main parfaitement manucurée à Grimmjow qui la sert brièvement. Sosûke observe la scène avec un sourire, supputant que la blonde s'attendait à un baisemain de la part de son cousin. Désappointée d'être ignorée, le sourire sur les lèvres peintes se fane inexorablement et les yeux maquillés suivent le bleuté qui se rapproche du garçon aux cheveux de feu, avant qu'ils ne s'emplissent de répugnance face à ce geste révélateur.

Akane ne s'amuse pas, elle. Elle est embarrassée à l'extrême pour les trois jeunes gens qui se tiennent dignement face à une attitude aussi outrageante.

\- « Que mon père oublie les règles de la politesse ne m'étonne plus, mais venant d'une femme de bonne lignée comme vous, mademoiselle Hallibel, cela me déçoit grandement. »

Contrairement à Yamamoto qui tue du regard sa fille après avoir bêtement ouvert la bouche sous le coup de l'insulte, la blonde n'est nullement impressionnée. Pire encore, elle commet l'erreur de regarder avec condescendance celle qu'elle ne sait pas encore être la mère du maître des lieux.

\- « Je ne fais que répondre à la présentation de maître Yamamoto, madame. Ce n'est pas ma faute, s'il a jugé inopportun de vous présenter. »

Contente d'avoir mouché la vieille peau, la blonde se permet même un petit rire cristallin que vient interrompre Gabriel.

\- « C'est qui la dame blonde, mamie Akane ? »

\- « Une femme qui va quitter sur le champ ma maison », décrète Sosûke.

\- « Sosûke, qu'est-ce qui te prend enfin ? Hallibel est la fille… »

\- « Je me FICHE de qui elle est, elle N'INSULTERA pas ma PROPRE MÈRE sous mon toit ! »

Apeuré, Gabriel se précipite vers son père qui le réceptionne dans ses bras. Un échange visuel entre ce dernier et son compagnon, et Shûhei ressort, tractant Nel par la même occasion. Pendant ce temps, Akane s'est rapproché de son fils pour faire front commun. Avec lui, elle se sent plus forte, plus à même d'affronter ce vieil homme qui lui a pourri sa jeunesse.

\- « De toute façon, ton idée ne marchera pas », lui jette-t-elle.

\- « De quoi parles-tu enfin ? », s'agace le vieux.

\- « Tu croyais qu'en faisant pavaner cette femme sous les yeux de ton petit-fils, il oublierait ses sentiments pour Ichigo ? Mon dieu, tu as toujours été tellement naïf. »

Plutôt que de se taire comme l'exigerait la situation, Tia Hallibel décide de ricaner.

\- « L'amour ! Un lieutenant du clan avec un petit pédé et vous appelez ça de l'amour. Ce serait presque touchant si ce n'était aussi pathétique. »

\- « TAISEZ-VOUS ou je vous jure que femme ou pas, fille d'un industriel avec pignon sur rue ou pas, je vous fais taire pour de bon », assène Sosûke sur un ton froid.

L'arrivée silencieuse d'Ulquiorra et de son regard lugubre fait blanchir la blonde qui commence à comprendre dans quel pétrin le vieux l'a mise. Sûre de sa séduction et de sa position, et sûrement un peu du bourrage de crâne que lui a fait Yamamoto, elle a oublié où et avec qui elle se trouvait. Un chef du clan au sein du Clan ShiYaK et qui n'est en rien sous la coupe du vieux comme celui-ci lui a laissé entendre.

\- « Yamamoto, je vous saurai gré de me débarrasser de cette femme ! »

Le vieux se lève lentement. Il se dirige vers la porte, suivant de peu Tia, mais se retourne avant de partir.

\- « Tu as tort, Sosûke. Un tel rapprochement aurait beaucoup apporté au clan. Et la petite sauvageonne a besoin d'une mère… »

\- « Nel est ma fille, pas une sauvageonne ! »

\- « Et tu penses qu'en me parlant sur ce ton, tu lui donnes un bon exemple ? », contre-attaque Yamamoto.

Le bleuté éclate d'un rire mauvais.

\- « Parce que c'est cette pétasse peinturlurée qui aurait été la mère idéale pour elle ? Neliel vaut mieux que ça », crache-t-il alors que les deux visiteurs s'éloignent déjà. « Putain, je le crois pas qu'il ait osé ! »

Ichigo vient le contourner et prend son visage en coupe. « Grimmjow, calme-toi. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. » Puis il encercle ses bras autour de sa taille, se sentant rassuré contre le torse musclé.

Après avoir entendu la voiture quitter la cour, Shûhei qui porte Théodore est de retour dans la salle à manger avec les enfants et Hinamori.

\- « Il est pa'ti le vieux meussieur ? »

\- « Oui, Gabriel le vieux monsieur est parti », répond Sosûke avant d'être coupé par sa mère.

\- « Et il a emmené la dame pas gentille. Bon débarras ! Qui a faim ? »

\- « MOI ! », s'écrient en cœur les deux gamins, alors que Théodore gigote dans les bras de son père, gagné par l'euphorie générale.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** je n'irai pas jusqu'au dédoublement de personnalité pour Byakuya, plutôt une tendance à cacher son vrai lui. L'éducation a fait son travail.

 **JadeK136 :** effectivement, Sosûke s'ouvre un peu plus, et avec sa maman près de lui, il ne peut que s'ouvrir davantage le galopin.


	24. La première fois

**Chapitre 24 :** La première fois

* * *

La vie a repris son cours. Finalement, peu importe les obstacles et les événements qui jalonnent le quotidien, la capacité à continuer est le propre de l'humain et personne n'y échappe. Les enfants en particuliers. Ils ne possèdent pas encore la perception de ce qui est grave ou important et la compréhension de ce qui est bien ou mal. En dehors des besoins vitaux inhérents à tout être vivant, leurs priorités se résument à rire et à jouer. A leur échelle, le temps passe différemment, si bien que la mort de Retsu est un fait du passé. Après son accident, Gabriel a repris sa routine, focalisant toute son attention sur son plâtre. Il n'a de cesse de l'arborer fièrement comme une décoration obtenue après un acte de bravoure. Le masque dur et blanc est d'ores et déjà recouvert de gribouillis et de signature. Hinamori, qui possède un joli coup de crayon, lui a croqué un petit dragon vert qu'il adore et son oncle lui en a reproduit un autre de couleur ocre, avec de grosses épines dorsales. Son dragon d'or comme il l'appelle.

Bien évidemment, Nel s'est avérée jalouse de son copain, au point de prendre des risques inconsidérés pour pouvoir elle aussi avoir un plâtre autour du bras. Elle a oublié au passage la douleur qu'a ressenti son ami et les tiraillements et autres démangeaisons qu'il subit parfois. Quand la gamine a commencé à vouloir faire exprès de tomber dans l'escalier, les cris de son père n'ont pas suffi à la calmer et il a fallu toute la fermeté de Sosûke pour qu'elle comprenne le danger d'une telle entreprise. Bon, il est certain que l'invitation d'Orihime à aller à la piscine sans Gabriel à cause du fameux plâtre, a probablement fini de la convaincre. Au bout du compte, avoir un plâtre n'est pas toujours bénéfique.

Aujourd'hui, tout le monde reprend le travail. Akane a promis de rendre visite à Kisuke et aux enfants pour rassurer Yachiru qui ne cesse de quémander à propos de Gabriel. Depuis de la veillée funèbre et l'exploit qui lui a valu un détour par l'hôpital, tout ce petit monde ne s'est pas revu. Pas surprenant que ce matin, le petit déjeuner soit le théâtre d'une excitation déjà bien élevée.

\- « Dis Suke, tu viens avec nous voi' Yachi'u ? »

\- « Grimmjow et moi allons vous conduire chez tonton Kenpachi, après nous irons travailler. Comme ton papa, ton oncle Ichigo et ta tante Orihime. »

La déception s'affiche sur le visage du petit garçon qui pose son regard de chiot sur son père, histoire de le convaincre de l'accompagner.

\- « Oui, mon cœur. On retourne au restaurant. »

\- « Mais, tu vas veni' avec nous ap'ès. Et tonton Ichi et tata Hime aussi ? »

Shûhei hésite sur la réponse à donner à son fils. Il jette un œil du côté du maître des lieux qui est présentement en train de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa serviette. Ce réflexe lui coûte mais que peut-il faire d'autre ? Il sait pertinemment qu'il ne peut pas prendre une décision, même si elle concerne son propre fils.

Conscient du regard de sa mère pointé sur lui, Sosûke se garde bien de lui prêter attention. Il pressent qu'elle va lui lancer l'une de ses suppliques silencieuses et il n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça en ce moment. La situation actuelle dans le Clan est assez tendue pour qu'il accepte en plus l'ingérence de sa mère dans sa vie.

Manque de chance pour lui, Grimmjow sent quelqu'un tirer discrètement sur la manche de sa chemise. Il découvre sa fille en train de le fixer avec un air de chien battu en lui mimant un s'il te plaît irrésistible. Grimmjow n'étant pas un homme réfléchi comme Aizen, ne voit aucune objection à ce que toute la maisonnée fasse un détour par chez Zaraki, et tombe irrémédiablement dans le panneau.

\- « Ouais, on se rejoindra tous chez tonton Kenpachi », lance-t-il avant de retourner à son petit déjeuner.

Outré par l'intervention de son lieutenant, Aizen n'a même pas la présence d'esprit de répliquer tout de suite, laissant le champ libre à sa mère pour l'enfoncer davantage.

\- « Voilà qui est décidé ! On se retrouve tous chez mon frère. »

\- « Ton f'è'e ? »

\- « Oui, mon petit Gabriel. Kenpachi, le papa de Yachiru est mon frère. »

Les yeux de Gabriel le prédisposent à vouloir en savoir plus et vu que cette conversation n'a pas l'air du goût d'Aizen, ce dernier envoie un regard entendu vers son compagnon, l'enjoignant à la clore le plus rapidement possible.

\- « Gabriel, termine ton petit déjeuner », le coupe Shûhei.

\- « Bien, je me range à l'unanimité mais que cela ne se reproduise pas », finit Aizen en se penchant vers l'adulte aux cheveux bleus qui réalise seulement sa bourde. Oups !

* * *

Pour la fratrie Shiba, c'est le retour dans les cuisines du Quincy qui leur a permis de reprendre pied. L'objectif de gagner le challenge lancé par Uryû est plus que jamais ancré en eux, et la concentration requise pour élaborer les recettes de Ryuken a fait le reste. Même l'irascibilité d'Hiyori a été accueillie avec bienveillance et chacun s'est remis en selle avec un certain enthousiasme, même si la peine n'est jamais loin.

\- « L'idée de la troisième version me plaît beaucoup. Le foie gras est habituellement proposé en escalope chaude ou froid en salade. Une crème brûlée au moins, ça sort de l'ordinaire et ça complèterait bien le foie gras mi-cuit que faisait mon père. Il le servait juste avec de la fleur de sel et du pain tranché légèrement toasté. Pain fait maison bien entendu. Si tu es capable de le refaire et de réussir cette crème brûlée, tu auras déjà les deux-tiers de ton trio de foie gras. Faudra d'ailleurs trouver un autre nom pour ce plat, car ça mérite d'être un plat à part entière. Pour la version chaude, je trouve ça trop classique »

\- « J'y ai réfléchi depuis et je comptais remplacer la compotée de figue par des topinambours confits et un sorbet à la betterave. »

Comme il en a l'habitude au moins dix fois par jour, Uryû vient de remonter ses lunettes en appuyant sur le milieu de la monture. Un geste qui selon Shûhei, lui permet de réfléchir autant que de détourner l'attention de sa réaction face à autrui. Cette fois encore, l'aîné des Shiba a su déjouer ses plans et découvrir dans ses yeux l'appréciation, avant qu'il ne l'exprime à voix haute.

\- « Tu vois Ichigo, quand tu veux te donner la peine, tu frises le génie. » Le rouquin rosit de plaisir sous le compliment, pour perdre toutes ses couleurs l'instant d'après lorsque la voix froide et un brin ironique assène impitoyablement : « Enfin, c'est bien beau d'avoir des idées, encore faut-il les mettre en pratique. Il faudra se mettre au boulot cet après-midi. »

Pendant le déjeuner que les quatre jeunes gens ont pris l'habitude de partager, le sujet de conversation dévie bien vite sur les conséquences de l'assassinat de Retsu. Peu à peu les langues se délient, au point de faire disparaître les barrières du secret pourtant intrinsèquement lié à chaque membre du Clan, qu'il soit forcé ou consentant.

\- « C'est bizarre quand même de tuer un médecin », fait remarquer Uryû, « je veux dire, malgré le fait qu'elle ait été un membre actif du Clan, c'était un médecin, pas un homme de main pour ne pas dire un tueur ! »

Le mot provoque son petit effet autour de la table. Chacun des Shiba se regarde, gêné de cette vérité qu'il vienne de prendre en pleine face.

\- « Ce n'est ce que je voulais dire… enfin, vous comprenez, je n'ai jamais pensé… »

\- « On a compris, Uryû. Ne t'en fais pas », le rassure Shûhei. « La plupart du haut du panier du Clan a beau avoir pignon sur rue et gérer des affaires légales, nous savons très bien que sous la surface, les choses soient moins roses. »

\- « Ouais », continue Ichigo. « On sait bien que parmi les gens que l'on côtoie, certains ne sont pas des enfants de cœur »

Baissant les yeux sur son assiette, le rouquin ressent subitement un pincement au cœur et il sait d'où cela provient. La culpabilité de s'être volontairement et irrémédiablement lié à Grimmjow. Il repense aux évènements de la soirée dernière et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir à son comportement. La jalousie qui l'a tenaillé au moment où il a découvert la blonde plantureuse dans la salle à manger, n'a laissé que peu de doute quant à son implication émotionnelle. Il est amoureux de Grimmjow et plus tard dans la soirée, il ne s'en est pas caché auprès du principal intéressé.

 _Début du flashback_

 _Ichigo ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Il n'a pas cependant pas le temps de rentrer qu'une main saisit son bras. Il sait très bien à qui elle appartient et ne se retourne pas._

 _\- « Ichigo, faut qu'on parle. Dans ma chambre ou la tienne, peu importe. »_

 _La voix est dépourvue du moindre amusement, preuve que Grimmjow n'a pas d'idée perverse derrière la tête. Du moins pour le moment. Le rouquin acquiesce, puis prend une grande inspiration._

 _\- « Je te suis », répond-il._

 _Une fois dans la chambre du bleuté, ce dernier ne perd pas de temps. Il prend le plus jeune par les épaules et le regarde bien droit dans les yeux._

 _\- « Ichigo, cette pétasse ou une autre, ça m'intéresse pas. Les femmes, c'est bien fini pour moi. »_

 _\- « Tu dis ça maintenant… », réplique doucement Ichigo en secouant la tête._

 _D'un geste souple, il repousse ses omoplates et parvient à se défaire de l'emprise des mains. Il fait quelques pas, suivi par le regard bleu, et se place face à la fenêtre qui donne sur le parc, à l'arrière du manoir. Dans la nuit d'encre,_ _il fixe un point au hasard, droit devant lui._

– _« En fait, le seul de nous deux qui soit gay, c'est moi. Le seul inexpérimenté de nous deux, c'est encore moi et pour finir le seul qui ait le plus à perdre, c'est moi. »_

 _\- « Tu peux pas dire ça ! »_

 _\- « Bien sûr que si ! », s'écrie Ichigo en se retournant. « Ok, tu n'as pas mordu à l'hameçon ce soir, mais qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque tu te seras lassé de cette expérience homosexuelle ? Je deviens quoi moi là-dedans ? J'aurais le cœur brisé, voilà tout ! »_

 _Grimmjow ne comprend pas ce que son chaton est en train de dire. Tous ces mots ne sont que des foutaises, une perte magistrale de temps. Il est attiré par son chaton et il est convaincu que son chaton le trouve attirant. Alors pourquoi se prendre la tête ? Il a bien senti tout à l'heure qu'il fallait rassurer Ichigo. Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à une telle attitude._

 _\- « Ichigo, je peux rien t'promettre, parce que ça reviendrait à t'mentir. La seule chose qui importe pour le moment, c'est de savoir si tu veux vraiment d'moi. Si t'as envie qu'on soit ensembles. »_

 _Son chaton baisse les yeux, ses épaules s'affaissent presque au ralenti, inquiétant pour de bon Grimmjow. Quand il relève les yeux, son visage arbore néanmoins des traits détendus et un doux sourire._

 _\- « T'as donc pas compris ? Je suis amoureux de toi, Grimmjow. »_

 _Hormis le fait qu'il soit choqué ou troublé ou touché, ou quel que soit le sentiment qu'il ressent à cet instant, Grimmjow fait ce qu'il sait faire de mieux. Il passe à l'action. Il comble l'espace qui les sépare et pose brutalement ses lèvres sur celle d'Ichigo. Il enroule ses bras autour de lui, déterminé à ne pas le laisser lui échapper. Une déclaration comme celle-là mérite qu'elle soit consacrée et il se promet d'être à la hauteur._

 _Ichigo ne cherche pas à se dérober. Il répond avec entrain au baiser, emmêlant sa langue avec celle de Grimmjow. Il enroule ses mains autour de son cou pour augmenter la pression du corps sculptural contre le sien. Le résultat n'est pas bien long à obtenir. Il sent son sexe se gorger de sang dans son boxer et pousse un gémissement auquel Grimmjow répond par un son rauque empli de désir._

 _Sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, les vêtements commencent à tomber au sol. Les deux hommes s'avèrent plutôt doués pour se dessaper avec autant d'aisance, alors que la plupart du temps, leurs bouches restent connectées. Grimmjow se lasse pour un temps du goût de son chaton, et décide d'aller tester d'autres parties de son anatomie. Il se penche vers deux tétons roses auxquels il fait subir outrage après outrage sous les geignements encourageants de leur propriétaire. Ensuite, il s'agenouille pour flatter le membre érigé rien que pour lui. Les doigts massant son cuir chevelu le confortent dans l'idée qu'il est sur la bonne voie, et qu'il peut embrayer sur un autre type de réjouissance._

 _Il se redresse et prend les deux mains d'Ichigo, avant de le tracter jusqu'à son lit. Docile, Ichigo le suit, les yeux brillant de luxure, et s'allonge sur le lit sur le dos. Grimmjow le surplombe pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, après quoi il migre vers son entrejambe pour la cajoler._

 _Quelques instants plus tard, Grimmjow entre en lui, la bouche ouverte tellement la pression et la chaleur contre son sexe sont fortes. Alors qu'il bouge pour créer ces frictions qui lui procurent du plaisir, il pressent que toutes ses précédentes expériences n'avaient servies qu'à combler sa vie pour le mener inexorablement vers cet instant présent._

 _Du côté d'Ichigo, l'euphorie ne cesse de grimper en lui, au point qu'il pousse un cri silencieux la première fois qu'une décharge de plaisir se répand en lui. Les cris suivants sont plus vocaux et il s'en veut presque de faire autant de bruit. Quelque chose en lui se fait l'effet d'être une fille, comme s'il perdait de sa masculinité. Une impression vite chassée par la partie dominante en lui, celle qui apprécie tout ce que cet homme magnifique lui fait endurer. La jouissance qui finit par le frapper de plein fouet, le persuade qu'il a fait le bon choix en cédant aux avances de Grimmjow._

 _Quelques secondes plus tard, Grimmjow atteint son orgasme, dévastateur et inoubliable. Lui aussi en vient à prendre une résolution, celle de se battre coûte que coûte pour son chaton car jamais il n'acceptera de ne plus connaître cette sensation extraordinaire._

 _Fin du flashback_

Le visage cramoisi et le cœur battant, Ichigo se reconnecte assez vite à la discussion. Shûhei qui l'observe depuis un moment, se demande quelles réflexions ont bien pu entraîner son jeune frère dans un autre monde. A voir la jolie couleur sur ses joues, pas de doute sur l'origine de ces pensées.

\- « … vous n'avez pas fait le choix de vous joindre à eux », tente de justifier Uryû en guise d'ultime excuse pour son manque de tact. Ce faisant, lui à qui rien n'échappe, a aussi remarqué le malaise de celui qu'il considère quasiment comme le successeur de son père.

\- « Sans doute, mais rien ne change au fait que c'est le monde d'où l'on vient et où l'on aurait dû être élevés si nos parents étaient encore vivants », contre Orihime dans un soupir.

\- « Ça va, Ichigo ? Tu sembles avoir chaud tout d'un coup ? »

Relevant brusquement la tête, le jeune homme écarquille les yeux quelques secondes avant de se recomposer un visage le plus neutre qui soit. Comme si c'était possible après avoir revécu en songes cette nuit inoubliable.

\- « Non, non… ça va », bredouille-t-il du bout des lèvres avant de rebaisser la tête vers son assiette, ce qui n'arrête pas pour autant Uryû.

\- « Tu pensais à quoi ? Ou devrais-je dire à qui ? Peut-être au grand costaud avec des cheveux à la couleur douteuse ? »

La rougeur sur son visage redouble mais Ichigo n'est pas une proie que l'on coince facilement. Avec rage, il contre-attaque, sachant parfaitement où asséner ses coups.

\- « Le bleu, au moins c'est vivant, énergique et tendance. Par contre, le gris ça connote un goût pour les vieux, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Tandis qu'Orihime pouffe dans sa serviette et que Shûhei lance un regard de challenge au diapason de son frère, Uryû digère l'allusion sournoise à son amant aux cheveux gris.

\- « Oui, bon ça va… On va dire que tous les goûts sont dans la nature… »

Les quatre jeunes gens éclatent de rire.

* * *

Quelques heures auront suffi à Hitsugaya pour obtenir l'information qu'il cherchait. L'information que tous attendent pour pouvoir savoir dans quelle direction chercher. Ce début de piste qui change tout. Et quelle piste. Sans attendre, le jeune prodige a choisi d'en référer à son supérieur.

\- « Vous vous rendez compte de ce que cette nouvelle va provoquer. »

Tournant le dos au jeune homme, le visage concerné regardant au loin à travers la fenêtre, Stark réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Il est conscient que les jours et les semaines qui vont suivre ne seront pas faciles, car il est plus que certain que plusieurs membres du Clan sont impliqués. Pire encore, l'exécution de Retsu implique une personne haut placée, avec des pouvoirs suffisants pour orchestrer une action de cette envergure.

\- « Oui, un séisme. Cela dit, pouvons-nous vraiment faire comme si tu n'avais rien découvert ? »

La question n'en est pas une et Hitsugaya le sait. Il suit d'un œil scrutateur la moindre émotion sur le visage de son chef qui se détourne de la fenêtre et revient lentement vers son bureau. Il le suit toujours du regard lorsqu'il s'y installe, impatient d'entendre ce que Stark va décider.

\- « Tôshirô, tu vas convoquer Kyôraku et Ukitake. Je veux d'abord avoir leur avis sur le sujet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pressens qu'impliquer Zaraki dès maintenant ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. »

\- « Moi, j'ai bien une petite idée sur la raison », marmonne le plus petit.

\- « Tôshirô, ne sois pas si catégorique. Kenpachi Zaraki n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. »

\- « Franchement, ce type n'est qu'une grosse brute, si vous me permettez l'expression. »

\- « Tôshirô, pas même entre ces quatre murs, je ne veux entendre pareille parole surtout lorsqu'elles sont associées à un chef de clan. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

\- « Oui, monsieur. C'est très clair. J'appelle tout de suite Jûshiro Ukitake. »

* * *

Le stress est monté d'un cran chez Kûkaku Shiba. Le mariage arrive à grands pas et la brune est sous pression, gérant en plus de tous les aléas afférents à un mariage digne de ce nom, les affres du décès récent d'une collègue. Non pas qu'elle soit directement touchée par celle de Retsu Unohana dont elle n'était pas proche. Non ce qui la mine, c'est la similitude avec les morts de ses frères. Son caractère déjà bien trempé en a pris un coup et elle fait subir son humeur massacrante à tous les habitants du manoir Shiba, qui font profil bas autant qu'ils le peuvent.

Un certain blond en fait notamment les frais. Peu importe à quel point il essaie d'éviter sa demi-sœur, elle parvient toujours à lui tomber dessus, le prenant à témoin sur les problèmes rencontrés avec le fleuriste quand elle ne lui fait pas carrément des reproches parce que le décorateur n'a pas trouvé la bonne nuance de blanc pour l'habillage des chaises. Si au début, cela amusait grandement Kensei, il est désormais de tout cœur avec le pauvre Shinji. Sans doute parce que lui non plus n'a pas échappé au comportement irrationnel de la brune. D'ailleurs depuis peu, les deux hommes tentent de faire front commun, ce n'est pas peu dire.

Planqué dans la bibliothèque un livre à la main, Kensei sursaute lorsque la porte s'ouvre brusquement pour se refermer aussi vite. Jetant un œil par-dessus le dossier haut du fauteuil, l'argenté est rassuré des cheveux blonds.

\- « Bah qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? T'as vu un fantôme ? », ne peut-il s'empêcher de railler, maintenant qu'il est soulagé que les cheveux ne soient pas noirs corbeau et qu'il connaît la peur de Shinji.

\- « Oh ça va, la ramène pas, tu veux ! Je t'ai clairement vu sursauter. Un grand gars comme toi, tu devrais avoir honte, Kensei Muguruma. »

\- « Tout de suite les grands mots ! », fait Kensei en levant les yeux au plafond. « Elle est où ? »

Le ton légèrement alarmant dans la voix de l'argenté pourrait amener le sourire sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur si le sujet n'était pas aussi grave.

\- « Je l'ai entendu s'énerver sur un domestique, alors je n'ai pas cherché à savoir où elle se trouvait précisément. J'ai décampé… avec classe, mais j'ai quand décampé. »

\- « Mouais. Tu sais à qui elle me fait penser ? »

\- « A un dragon ? A une hystérique ? Vois pas à quoi d'autre… », répond le blond en collant son oreille à la porte, pour ne pas en perdre une miette.

\- « A une femme enceinte », répond Kensei, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

Le blond vient s'assoir face à lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- « T'as vraiment des idées bizarres. »

\- « Les changements d'humeur, le fait qu'elle passe du haut vers le bas, moi ça me rappelle Masaki lorsqu'elle attendait les jumeaux. Isshin n'en dormait plus, tu te souviens ? »

Oh oui, Shinji s'en rappelle très bien. L'amusement se lit clairement sur son visage quand l'image d'Isshin se prenant la tête entre les mains et scandant à qui voulait l'entendre ' _Elle va me rendre chèvre. Elle n'a plus rien à voir avec ma douce Masaki !_ '

\- « Quelle crise de fous rires on a eu ce jour-là quand il s'est mis à pleurnicher ' _Ma gentille épouse est devenu un dragon_ ' »

\- « Et Kûkaku qui ne cessait de lui seriner ' _Mais t'es un mec ou une chiffe-molle ?_ ' Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'on a pu rigoler ! »

\- « Ouais, elle était déjà chiante. Je crois qu'elle l'a toujours été au fond. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est encore pire. Vivement que ce mariage soit passé ! »

Les deux hommes se laissent porter par le silence confortable qui s'instaure entre eux. Jusqu'à ce qu'une idée saugrenue traverse l'esprit de Kensei.

\- « Remarque ça pourrait être pire », fait-il remarquer.

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « En plus de gérer ce mariage, elle pourrait _aussi_ être enceinte. »

Les yeux du blond s'écarquillent comme deux soucoupes.

\- « Non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs… »

La porte se fracasse soudainement, le coupant son reproche.

\- « Ah vous êtes planqués là ! Shinji, on a un problème avec ce fichu fleuriste. Il ne veut pas comprendre. »

Après un soupir, le blond choisit le plus soigneusement possible ses mots, car il ne peut quand même pas l'envoyer balader au prétexte qu'il n'est nullement concerné, que donc le 'on' ne tient pas et que c'est son problème à elle et seulement à elle.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne fais pas appel à un autre fleuriste ? Ce n'est pas ce qui doit manquer les fleuristes prêts à relever le défi d'un mariage aussi prestigieux ? »

\- « On n'a plus le temps pour ça ! Non, mais tu m'écoutes de temps en temps, Shinji ! »

\- « Je ne fais que ça », marmonne le blond, en prenant soin de n'être entendu que de Kensei qui se fait le plus petit possible.

\- « Non, tu dois envoyer tes lieutenants lui parler du pays ! », décrète la brune en tapant du pied au sol pour finir de convaincre du bien-fondé de son entreprise.

Cette fois pourtant, le blond regimbe. Il se redresse du fauteuil dans lequel il était avachi, et affronte la pasionaria.

\- « Non, mais t'as perdu la tête ! Tu veux que j'envoie mes gars pour le secouer ? »

\- « Exactement ! »

Prenant à témoin Kensei, Shinji ne peut que lâcher un « Elle est devenue complètement folle ! » que l'autre se garde bien de confirmer.

\- « Dis-donc, Shinji, je rêve ou tu viens de m'insulter ? Et puis, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! »

La brune croise les bras sur sa poitrine pour lui signifier qu'elle attend qu'il cède. Exaspéré au possible, le blond prend une profonde inspiration en se saisissant l'arête du nez.

\- « Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? » La brune secoue la tête. « C'est toi le problème, Kûkaku ! Tu fais tourner chèvre tout le monde, bon sang ! Les domestiques te fuient comme la peste, alors ça ne m'étonne pas que tu ne puisses rien tirer de ce fichu fleuriste ! »

Estomaquée, la brune décroise les bras en ouvrant la bouche, avant de pincer les lèvres de fureur.

\- « Ah ouais ? Eh bien si je suis aussi insupportable que ça, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller avec le mariage ! Je suis sûre que tu t'en sortiras mieux que moi ! »

Telle une tornade, Kûkaku tourne les talons et se dirige vers la porte, les poings serrés par la colère. Avant de la franchir, elle se tourne pour lancer avec un sourire méchant : « Ne déçois pas trop ta nièce, Shinji. Après tout, si tu bousilles son mariage, elle risque de t'en vouloir pendant très longtemps ! »

La porte vient de claquer et Shinji reste les yeux fixés dessus. Bien évidemment, le but de sa diatribe n'a pas eu l'effet escompté et le voilà désormais devenu responsable d'un mariage, lui qui n'y connait rien.

\- « Si tu comptais sur un électrochoc pour la ramener dans le droit chemin, c'est raté », ironise l'argenté.

\- « Oh toi ça va ! Et arrête de te marrer, parce que je te signale qu'on est deux dans cette galère. »

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « Mais c'est très simple, mon cher Kensei », susurre le blond, « tu vas m'aider à organiser ce mariage. Tu as entendu la dame, tu ne voudrais quand même pas décevoir Orihime ? »

\- « Ta frangine, une dame ? Quelle blague ! »

\- « Je t'accorde ce point. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que l'on est tous les deux embarqués dans la même galère. »

* * *

Si Kyôraku ne laisse rien paraître de ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, Ukitake est à l'inverse très expressif. L'étonnement et l'incrédulité se disputent la place sur son visage. Stark et Hitsugaya ne perdent pas une miette de leurs réactions et ils ne sont pas surpris. Sous ses dehors de gros nounours élevé au saké, Shunsui est un homme posé, qui soupèse le pour et le contre avant de prendre une décision. Un leader né, un chef de clan confirmé. Jûshiro est plus dans la sensibilité. C'est un homme bon, incapable de faire sciemment du mal, et encore moins d'y prendre plaisir. Bien sûr, il est loin d'être naïf car occuper ce poste l'oblige à avoir connaissance de faits douteux d'un point de vie moral.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Iba ? Tu es certain, Tôshirô ? »

Exaspéré plus par le tutoiement que par la mise en doute de ses capacités, Hitsugaya concède à répondre. : « Oui, le message a été adressé à Iba Tetsuzaemon. Je n'ai pas le contenu du message mais je suis certain qu'il y avait une pièce jointe. Et je précise tout de suite, qu'il m'est impossible de la récupérer. »

Un nouveau silence se fait entre les quatre hommes. Stark décide de congédier Hitsugaya, conscient qu'une discussion sensible risque de suivre et vu la proximité de ses deux invités avec la défunte et de leur position au sein du Clan, il juge préférable de ne pas y mêler son bras droit. Du moins pour l'instant.

\- « Tu as bien fait de nous en parler en premier », finit par déclarer Shunsui.

\- « J'estime que rapporter ce fait à Zaraki ne fera qu'ébruiter l'affaire et nous ne voudrions pas que le responsable nous échappe. »

\- « Vous pensez que quelqu'un d'autre est derrière tout ça ? »

\- « Jûshiro, tu ne crois pas Iba capable de tuer Retsu ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non ! Ils étaient très amis, elle me l'avait dit elle-même. Et puis, je ne crois pas cet homme capable d'une telle chose. »

\- « Tu vois le bien… »

\- « Je t'arrête tout de suite, Shunsui. Je sais fort bien que je vois toujours le bon côté des choses, et qu'étant un lieutenant, Iba n'est certainement pas un ange. Cela dit, je sens qu'il n'est pas coupable. Il avait un grand respect pour Retsu. »

Les deux amis se jaugent pendant quelques instants.

\- « Il me semble que le fait qu'il soit le destinataire du dernier mail d'Unohana-san ne fait pas de Tetsuzaemon son meurtrier. »

\- « Non, mais il sait quelque chose, donc c'est par lui que nous commencerons cette enquête. » Shunsui vient de décider et personne ne le contredit. « Pas un mot à Zaraki avant d'en savoir plus. »

\- « Comment allons-nous procéder sans que Zaraki ne sache ? », demande fort à propos Stark.

Shunsui médite pendant quelques secondes avant que son visage ne s'éclaire d'un sourire comploteur.

\- « Que dirais-tu Jûshiro d'inviter Iba chez toi pour parler de Retsu ? Il me semble que ça ne le surprendrait pas. »

\- « Je suppose qu'il ne devrait avoir aucune opposition à une invitation, mais… », commence Jûshiro avant de soupirer, résigné de devoir suivre le plan de son chef et ami. « Je présume que je suis censé tous vous inviter ? »

\- « Tu présumes bien, Jûshiro. Tu présumes bien. »

* * *

L'heure de rentrer est presque arrivée. Ichigo et Orihime viennent de terminer le nettoyage des cuisines lorsqu'Uryû et Shûhei les rejoignent.

\- « Encore une bonne journée », s'exclame Uryû. « Demain, nous nous attaquerons aux recettes pour le mariage. Orihime, tu as finalisé la décoration pour la pièce montée ? »

\- « Oui, bah justement », commence la jeune femme en riant nerveusement, « j'avais pensé que peut-être, je pourrais confectionner un cerisier en chocolat et pâte d'amande. »

\- « T'es dingue ! », lâche Ichigo avec véhémence, ce qu'il regrette presque aussitôt à voir le désappointement sur le visage de sa jumelle. « Enfin, non t'es pas dingue bien sûr, mais tu te rends compte de la difficulté de faire un arbre avec des feuilles ? »

\- « Euh, Ichi, je le veux fleuri le cerisier, sinon ça ne présente aucun d'intérêt. »

Cette fois, son jumeau la regarde comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes.

\- « Orihime, tu ne crois pas que tu vises l'impossible là ? », lui demande doucement Shûhei.

\- « Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous », intervient Uryû. « Si Orihime pense en être capable, pourquoi ne pas essayer ? A la condition qu'elle ait une solution de rechange, juste au cas où. Je connais un confiseur dans le centre. En ce moment, il a un apprenti qui travaille avec lui et je sais qu'il a effectué une pièce sculptée en chocolat et en sucre dans un concours l'an passé. Peut-être que nous pourrions faire appel à lui ? »

\- « Je suis d'accord. De toute façon, j'aurai besoin d'aide. »

L'enthousiasme de la seule fille de la troupe est contagieux car les deux frères finissent par accepter l'idée un peu folle.

\- « Attention, pas question d'en parler à Byakuya ! », affirme la jeune femme, avant de se justifier, du rose sur les joues. « Je voudrais lui faire la surprise, vu que l'emblème de sa famille, c'est le cerisier, vous voyez… »

\- « On voit très bien, Hime. C'est une jolie attention. »

Ichigo vient donner un baiser sur la joue de la rouquine.

\- « Shûhei a raison, c'est une très jolie attention. »

Emue, la jeune femme fronce néanmoins les sourcils, gagnée soudainement par le doute.

\- « Vous croyez que… enfin, vous ne pensez pas c'est peut-être trop ? »

\- « Non, c'est parfait, sœurette. Comme toi. Il a bien de la chance ce Kuchiki. »

\- « Il n'est pas comme l'image qu'il donne, Ichigo. »

\- « Tu veux dire comme un iceberg ? », demande Uryû que les trois Shiba avaient oublié et qui le dévisagent le regard ébahi. « Quoi ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tout le monde pense en le voyant pour la première fois. Moi quand je l'ai rencontré avec votre oncle, le blond et vos… compagnons, je me suis demandé s'il était doté de la parole ! Bon, il est vrai que sa vie n'a pas dû être facile avec ce qu'il a vécu. »

Uryû fait clairement allusion à un fait que les trois autres ne connaissent pas, à en juger par leur tête. Comment peuvent-ils ne pas être au courant ? Leurs deux parents étaient encore vivants à l'époque.

\- « Oui, je veux parler du décès de son père. Sa mère est morte en accouchant de sa sœur, mais son père est mort lorsqu'il était enfant. Comme celui de… »

Le brun s'interrompt, figé par une idée qui lui vient à l'esprit.

\- « Mon dieu, je ne savais pas. C'est vrai qu'il ne parle jamais de ses parents mais je n'ai jamais posé de question non plus », regrette Orihime. « Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse être orphelin, comme moi. »

Intrigué par la révélation d'Uryû et celle qu'il a retenue au dernier moment, Shûhei s'approche de lui.

\- « Tu allais dire celui d'Aizen ou celui de Grimmjow ? », demande-t-il avec insistance, oubliant qu'à cause des évènements des derniers jours, il n'a pas évoqué ce sujet avec son frère et sa sœur qu'il entend haleter de surprise derrière lui.

Uryû relève les yeux et les plonge dans les obsidiennes sombres.

\- « Celui d'Aizen. »

Ichigo s'approche de son frère et le tire part le bras, le forçant à le regarder.

\- « Shûhei, il s'est passé quoi au juste ? »

\- « Le père de Sosûke a été égorgé sous ses yeux. »

Un cri d'effroi s'échappe de la bouche d'Orihime.

\- « Il te l'a dit ? »

\- « Oui, il me l'a avoué le soir où ils sont rentrés tard, après la mort d'Unohana. »

\- « Putain ! », s'exclame Ichigo avant de s'adresser cette fois à Uryû. « Et Grimmjow aussi a perdu ses parents ? »

\- « Bon sang, mais comment vous pouvez ne pas être au courant ? Vos parents étaient encore en vie à l'époque ! »

Uryû a raison et les trois autres s'interrogent du regard. Aucun d'entre eux n'a le moindre souvenir de ce genre de fait.

\- « Ça s'est passé quand exactement ? » demande Ichigo.

\- « Oh je devais avoir six ans à l'époque. Sachant que j'ai quatre ans de plus que toi Shûhei et huit de plus que vous deux, c'est vrai que vous n'étiez pas bien vieux », médite le brun à lunettes. « En fait, ça a fait les choux gras de la presse pendant des mois. Un fou qui s'échappe d'un asile et qui assassine une personne aussi en vue. Je me souviens que mes parents en parlaient à la maison. Maman trouvait tragique qu'un enfant ait pu assister à une telle horreur. Quant à Grimmjow, je crois que ses parents ont été tués tous les deux dans un accident de voiture pas bien longtemps avant. Oui, c'est ça. Les journalistes en parlaient à l'époque de l'assassinat d'Aizen père, la famille avait déjà accueilli leur neveu devenu orphelin. Je trouvais abominable que deux enfants comme moi aient perdu leurs parents. Grimmjow a le même âge que moi, je pense. » Ichigo hoche la tête pour valider l'information. « Ça m'avait marqué parce que mes parents traversaient une période difficile et je me trouvais chanceux de les avoir tous les deux, même à s'engueuler à longueur de journée ! »

Orihime se tient en retrait. Elle est horrifiée par le crime odieux qui lui en rappelle un autre. Ses yeux écarquillés se remplissent de larmes en pensant à tous ses enfants comme elle qui ont perdu un ou leurs deux parents. Ichigo s'aperçoit de son état et revient vers elle pour la réconforter. A cet instant, il ne doute pas un instant du cheminement de ses réflexions, car est arrivé au même.

\- « Hime, ça va ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non ça ne va pas ! », se met-elle à crier en le repoussant. Les larmes dévalent maintenant sur ses joues et elle serre les poings d'une colère trop longtemps contenue. « Comment tu peux me demander ça ? Sosûke, Ururu ont comme nous assisté à l'exécution d'un de leurs parents. Byakuya et Grimmjow sont orphelins, comme nous ! Combien en faudra-t-il encore, hein ? »

Shûhei se précipite pour l'enlacer et la faire taire. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle vient de révéler leur secret devant un Uryû qui exprime très vite et tout haut combien il est choqué par la nouvelle.

\- « Vous avez assisté au meurtre de l'un de vos parents ? Mais lequel ? » Nul besoin de lui répondre. La capacité de déduction du brun n'a rien à envier à son intelligence car il trouve tout seul la réponse à sa question. « C'est votre mère. Vous étiez présents lorsqu'elle est morte et par conséquent..., c'était un meurtre. »

Alors que la voix d'Uryû semble s'éteindre lentement, au fur et à mesure de l'horreur de sa découverte, Ichigo échange un regard inquiet avec Shûhei, alors qu'Orihime réalise sa bourde et s'effondre littéralement au sol.

\- « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »

\- « Chut, Hime, ça va aller. Ne pleure pas ma belle, Uryû est digne de confiance, il gardera ça pour lui. Hein Uryû ? »

La supplique de Shûhei et le regard terrifié d'Ichigo suffisent au propriétaire du Quincy pour abonder dans le sens de l'aîné des Shiba.

\- « Bien sûr, je serai muet comme une tombe », déclare-t-il à la va vite, avant de saisir toute la stupidité du choix de ses mots et de se prendre les cheveux à pleines mains. « Oh bon sang, j'en rate pas une ! Bonjour la diplomatie, Uryû, mais quelle andouille mal embouchée tu fais ! »

Les trois autres fixent avec incrédulité devant la mimique d'abruti qu'il arbore, et qui lui ressemble si peu. Quant au choix du vocabulaire, il tire un sourire sur les lèvres d'Orihime. Le rire après les larmes si l'on peut dire.

\- « C'est vrai que tu nous avais habitué à un peu plus de subtilité, Uryû », commence Ichigo. « Dis-donc, c'est ton vieux qui te fait chuter ainsi vers le bas ? »

Oui, définitivement le rire après les larmes. Uryû redevient rouge écrevisse, comme à chaque fois qu'on évoque sa relation avec Gin Ichimaru, mais ne se vexe pas cette fois.

\- « Foutez-vous de moi autant que vous voulez. C'est vrai que je l'ai mérité. »

\- « On ne t'en veut pas, Uryû, mais évitons d'aborder ce sujet à l'avenir. »

Uryû est mal à l'aise. D'un côté, il ne demande pas mieux que de passer à autre chose. De l'autre, l'idée qui l'a fait taire tout à l'heure ne cesse de tourner en boucles dans sa tête, lui faisant se demander s'il n'est pas en train de perdre tout son bon sens.

\- « D'accord, on va dire qu'après ça, on n'en parle plus mais avant…, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, tous ces enfants du clan qui perdent leurs parents ? Si je croyais à des trucs aussi cons, je dirais qu'on a à faire à une malédiction. »

Shûhei ferme brièvement les yeux et déglutit péniblement. Une seule image danse devant ses yeux : ses deux fils. L'idée de ne plus être là pour eux lui déchire les entrailles.

\- « J'espère vivement que tu as tort, Uryû. »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** non, Rukia a été raccompagnée comme il se doit. Shinji est un gentleman qui s'est contenté de la moquer et de la museler. Un truc d'intérêt public comme on dit. Pour le petit Tôshirô, je vais te décevoir mais non, je ne me suis pas occupée de ses fesses dans cette histoire. Cela dit, je suis d'accord avec la description que tu en fais. Une vraie petite teigne !

 **JadeK136 :** oh que non ! Akane se devait de prendre les Shiba (et les lecteurs) à contre-pied. Et comme tu le vois, elle ne porte pas son paternel dans son cœur, mais ça tu sauras pourquoi plus tard. Elle est bien l'antithèse de Rukia et de la blonde à forte poitrine qui pensait mettre le grappin sur Grimmjow. En parlant de lui, si tu as lu ce qui précède, tu as eu le bon pressentiment en ce qui concerne son couple avec Ichigo.


	25. Les invitations sont lancées

**Chapitre 25 :** Les invitations sont lancées

* * *

La sonnette de l'appartement résonne et les trois hommes échangent un dernier regard. Jûshiro se lève pour aller accueillir son invité. Dans le couloir menant à l'entrée, il se perd dans ses réflexions, avant de stopper net derrière la porte. Le trajet aura été de courte durée, quoique intense en pensées de toutes sortes. Une grande inspiration et il ouvre.

\- « Bonsoir, Iba. »

\- « Bonsoir, Ukitake », répond le grand brun aux lunettes sombres.

\- « Tu ne m'appelleras jamais par mon prénom, Iba ? Combien de fois te l'ai-je répété ? », lance l'hôte avec un grand sourire.

Questionnement purement rhétorique qui fait s'effacer Jûshiro pour laisser entrer un homme vraisemblablement plus taciturne que jamais, et surtout sur ses gardes. L'invitation d'Ukitake a tout de suite inquiété le second couteau de Yamamoto. Bien qu'il n'ait aucun moyen de douter du bien-fondé de la démarche, il ne peut s'empêcher de craindre une entourloupe. Certes, il a toujours été très discret et il ne craint pas la comparaison avec les autres lieutenants du clan. Cependant, un point joue en sa défaveur à l'heure actuelle : l'amitié qui liait Retsu Unohana à Kyôraku et Ukitake. Que ne ferait-on pas pour venger un ami ? Il en sait quelque chose, lui qui poursuit sans relâche une vendetta depuis qu'il est en âge de prendre des décisions.

\- « Viens, allons dans le salon. J'ai préparé du thé, mais si tu veux quelque chose de plus fort, j'ai aussi », propose Jûshiro.

La bonté qui se lit sur le visage de son hôte endort la vigilance d'Iba, au point qu'il lui emboîte le pas et se retrouve dans l'entrée du salon, face à une assemblée qui n'attend visiblement que lui. Instantanément en alerte, l'homme très entraîné se fige et amorce un geste du bras pour prendre son arme dans le holster sous son costume impeccable.

\- « A votre place, je n'y penserais même pas, Iba Tetsuzaemon », fait la voix froide de Kyôraku.

Iba fait descendre sa main le long de son corps et observe les personnes présentes à travers les verres fumés de ses lunettes. Outre Shunsui qui trône dans un fauteuil pile en face de la porte, Coyote Stark est à son habitude débout, cette fois contre une vitrine remplie de céramiques, car l'appartement moderne d'Ukitake ne dispose pas de cheminée. Un peu plus loin, et éparpillées pour plus d'efficacité, le trio composé de Soi Fong, Lisa Yadômaru et Nanao Ise veille au grain, leurs armes déjà dégainées.

L'invité réalise qu'il est tombé dans un piège et qu'il n'a plus aucun moyen d'y échapper. Son cerveau marche à toute vitesse, cherchant une manœuvre qui pourra lui permettre de sortir d'ici vivant et de préférence sans que son secret n'ait été éventé.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser maître Kyôraku, maître Stark », fait-il en s'inclinant. « J'ai été surpris par votre présence. A ma décharge, Jûshiro ne m'avait pas prévenu. »

Malgré l'envie de découvrir la vérité, Ukitake se sent envahi par la honte, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot pour se défendre. Il sait qu'en utilisant enfin son prénom, Iba lui fait clairement comprendre qu'il a trahi le peu d'amitié qui les liait. Shunsui a saisi le manège du brun et s'en vient au secours de son ami.

\- « N'en voulez pas à Jûshiro. Ce n'est pas à vous que je vais apprendre que dans le clan, on respecte la hiérarchie et les ordres donnés ? »

\- « Effectivement », rétorque-t-il en faisant un signe de la tête vers Ukitake. Un geste que ce dernier apprécie à sa juste valeur, le délestant d'une partie de ce poids qui lui pèse. Le nouvel arrivé revient vite sur Shunsui. « Dois-je comprendre que cette petite entrevue n'aura rien de plaisant ? »

\- « Oh mais cela ne dépendra que de vous mon cher Iba », rétorque avec fiel Shunsui.

\- « Shunsui, je te prie de ne pas me faire passer pour un hôte des plus rustres. Viens d'assoir, Iba. »

Le grand brun choisit non pas le fauteuil face à Kyôraku et à Stark, mais celui qui y est perpendiculaire, dos à la bibliothèque. Belle manœuvre puisqu'il dispose ainsi d'une vision complète des participants à ce petit conciliabule inopiné. Le cas échéant, il est suffisamment près de la porte pour pouvoir mettre les voiles sans trop de casse.

Les lèvres de Stark s'étirent en un fin sourire, petite éloge à sa façon, pour un homme fort avisé. A l'opposé, à peine est-il installé que Shunsui reprend.

\- « Voyez-vous, Iba, à l'instar de la police, nous n'avons rien découvert au sujet de l'assassinat de Retsu. Pas même le petit bout d'une piste. »

Les mots et la voix dépitée de Shunsui pourraient rassurer n'importe quelle personne dans la position d'Iba. Mais l'homme n'est pas n'importe qui et il connaît très bien la réputation de son adversaire. Pareil pour l'autre chef de clan, celui qui ne dit mot depuis qu'il est arrivé.

\- « Oui, rien de rien. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Tôshirô Hitsugaya ne découvre que Retsu vous avait envoyé un mail juste avant de mourir. Un mail avec une pièce jointe. »

Étonnamment, Kyôraku ne laisse pas à Iba le temps de répondre. Pas que ce dernier en ait eu envie d'ailleurs.

\- « Bien entendu, nous connaissons l'amitié que Retsu vous témoignait », poursuit-il comme si Iba devait se sentir honoré d'avoir eu ce privilège, « et il n'est pas anormal de s'envoyer des mails entre amis. Cela dit… »

L'impassibilité d'Iba est à la hauteur du suspens volontairement voulu par Shunsui.

\- « ... je ne crois pas aux coïncidences. Trop pratique. Alors je ne vais poser la question qu' _une_ seule fois. Je veux savoir ce que Retsu vous a envoyé. »

\- « Iba, tu dois comprendre que nous n'avons pas de piste. Tu es notre seul espoir », supplie Jûshiro.

L'homme réfléchit quelques instants, soupesant ce qu'il peut dire. Son esprit clairvoyant l'incite à garder une certaine honnêteté. Vouloir embobiner ces hommes-là serait du suicide pur, déjà parce qu'ils sont en surnombre et ensuite parce que leur intelligence ne doit pas être sous-estimée. Parvenant à une conclusion, il ôte lentement ses lunettes, ce qui en soit est exceptionnel. Puis, sans que les autres ne s'y attendent, il assène : « Je n'ai pas tué Retsu, mais je suis responsable de sa mort. »

* * *

La grande maison de Zaraki dispose d'une petite véranda qui est peu utilisée. Elle fourmille de plantes en tout genre et un salon en rotin étrangement confortable y trône en son centre. C'est dans cette pièce qui dispose d'une vue imprenable sur le jardin où en ce moment même sont en train de jouer les enfants, qu'Urahara a convié son invitée pour prendre le thé. Il est sur ses gardes, inquiet de commettre un impair face à cette figure emblématique du Clan. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on reçoit la fille aînée de Yamamoto, la mère biologique d'Aizen et celle d'adoption de Jaggerjack, et accessoirement la sœur de son compagnon. Même s'il est heureux de profiter des deux petits bouts de Shûhei, il n'en mène pas large.

\- « Je ne suis pas une ogresse, vous savez. Et je ne suis certainement pas là pour vous juger ou vous évaluer », lui lance Akane Aizen. Sirotant son thé, elle lui sourit de façon moqueuse, ayant apparemment deviné la raison de son angoisse. « Déjà, j'aurais cela en horreur, moi qui fuit tous ces carcans imposés par mon cher papa ! »

Elle se met à glousser pour donner bonne mesure sur ce qu'elle pense vraiment de son paternel et de son étiquette ridicule, autrement dit de sa vision d'un autre temps.

\- « De toute façon, vous vous en sortez très bien, mon cher Urahara. Malgré le drame qui a touché cette maison, j'ai rarement vu les enfants de Ken plus souriants et en bonne santé. »

La bouche ouverte, le blond ne sait pas quoi répondre pendant quelques secondes.

\- « Oh, eh bien… merci, je suppose. Et je vous assure que je n'ai jamais pensé que votre visite… enfin que vous aviez été envoyé par votre… euh… père. »

\- « On m'a dit à votre sujet que vous étiez plus loquace », fait-elle remarquer avec beaucoup de sérieux, avant de se mettre à ricaner face à la mine soucieuse de son hôte.

La finesse d'esprit d'Urahara le convainc bientôt que cette femme ne constitue en rien un danger pour lui. Il se détend alors en s'enfonçant dans son siège et choisit d'adopter un soupçon de bouderie pour contrecarrer le ton badin de la femme.

\- « Vous vous êtes bien amusée à mes dépends, madame. Ce n'est pas très gentil de vous en prendre à un pauvre homme qui se retrouve après trente-cinq de célibat à courir les jupons, pratiquement marié à un homme et maman à charge de trois enfants. »

La réaction est immédiate. Akane explose de rire.

\- « C'est tellement surprenant que vous soyez le concubin de mon frère. Il n'existe pas deux hommes plus différents que vous deux. » La mère d'Aizen voit très clairement le regard de Kisuke se voiler. Elle a saisi que ce n'est pas de son libre-arbitre que cet homme cultivé s'est accoquiné avec la brute qui lui sert de frère. « Je ne suis pas naïve, monsieur Urahara. Je connais mon frère et je me doute que vous n'avez pas renoncé de gaîté de cœur à votre long célibat. »

Le blond repose sa tasse.

\- « Madame… »

\- « Akane, s'il vous plaît. »

\- « Très bien, Akane, je ne vous mentirai pas. Votre frère a abusé de sa position de bien des façons, mais au bout du compte, il m'a donné un choix. » Le haussement de sourcils de la femme ne laisse aucun doute quant au fait qu'elle n'en croit pas un mot. Il lui faut être plus franc. « Enfin disons, qu'il m'a fait une proposition que j'étais libre de refuser, même si mon refus impliquait les pires souffrances, voire ma mort prématurée. J'ai accepté de rester à ses côtés, de m'occuper de ses enfants dont je me suis pris d'une affection réelle, n'en doutez pas. Ce faisant, je l'ai aussi accepté lui et pour le moment, je ne le regrette pas. Bien entendu, je ne vous dirai pas que je ne regrette pas ma vie d'avant, mais je suis suffisamment lucide pour savoir que je m'en tire relativement bien. J'aime Yachiru, Ururu et Jinta, même si avec lui, la route a été longue et difficile. La vérité, c'est que je ne me vois pas ne plus les avoir dans ma vie. Et j'avoue aussi qu'une partie de moi s'est attachée à Kenpachi. »

Encore un être dont la vie est tracée par le Clan, voilà ce que songe Akane après ce monologue d'une sincérité touchante. En dépit du fait qu'ils n'aient rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que son fils a soumis Shûhei à son bon vouloir, au même titre que son frère avec Urahara. Pareil avec Grimmjow, bien que les préférences sexuelles du jeune Ichigo le placent dans une position plus supportable. Ça la peine de savoir qu'encore aujourd'hui, le Clan fonctionne sur des préceptes désuets et sans aucune adéquation avec la société actuelle. Elle se souvient de sa jeune sœur, la mère de Grimmjow. Un être fantasque et libéré. Une jeune femme qui a pris son envol et s'est battue becs et ongles pour aimer et être aimée de son bel américain et elle avait réussi. Dommage qu'elle soit morte trop tôt. Akane était tellement fière de sa petite Haruko.

\- « Les esprits libres et les originaux n'ont pas leur place dans le Clan, ça a toujours été ainsi », fait-elle amère, faisant s'interroger Kisuke sur la signification véritable de ces mots. Elle s'en aperçoit et se corrige d'elle-même. « Cela va peut-être vous surprendre, mais je crois que vous êtes la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver à cette famille. Pour les enfants, surtout. Tout le monde dans le Clan, du moins ceux qui possèdent une once de cervelle, s'en sont aperçus ou s'en apercevront tôt ou tard. Quant à mon grand escogriffe de frère, vous êtes la personne qui lui fallait et je suis encore sur le cul qu'il s'en soit rendu compte par lui-même ! »

* * *

Cette fois, Stark s'approche et vient prendre place dans le fauteuil qui était destiné à Tetsuzaemon. Il est persuadé que la récente disparation d'Unohana va lui permettre d'obtenir enfin des réponses aux questions qui le taraudent depuis qu'il a pris la direction de la famille de son épouse. Stark n'est pas un homme complexe, mais il n'en demeure pas moins carré dans sa vision de la vie. Il aime aller au bout de ce qu'il entreprend et exige la même détermination des gens qui l'entourent. En ce sens, il estime que trop de membres imminents du Clan sont décédés de façon brutale et inexplicable au cours des dernières années. Il en est même arrivé au point de développer une méfiance toute particulière vis-à-vis de certaines personnes et de soupçonner que certains décès étaient potentiellement imputables à quelqu'un du Clan. Oui, à n'en pas douter l'aveu succinct d'Iba vient de susciter son intérêt.

Du côté des deux amis inséparables, les réactions divergent. L'un est visiblement plus touché que l'autre. Au-delà des implications de cette révélation, Jûshiro ne peut s'empêcher de compatir avec Iba. Il voit dans son regard une franchise et surtout une culpabilité qui le ronge inexorablement. Comme bien souvent, le cœur l'emporte sur la raison et son empathie naturelle le fait omettre les faits.

A l'opposé, Shunsui a plissé les yeux et digère l'information, jusqu'à conclure que la supposition d'Aaroniero semble plus que jamais d'actualités. Pas besoin en effet d'être un fin limier pour déduire que si la menace venait de l'extérieur, Iba l'aurait effacée. Pire encore, si la menace venait d'une autre personne que Yamamoto, ce dernier serait déjà au courant et aurait pris des décisions en conséquence. Conclusion, le vieux est mouillé jusqu'au cou et Shunsui sent la fureur s'échapper par vague de lui.

Incapable de reproduire le même raisonnement que Kyôraku, Jûshiro qui s'est aperçu du changement de comportement de son ami, s'inquiète tout de suite des retombées possibles pour Iba.

\- « Shunsui, je crois Iba lorsqu'il affirme ne pas avoir tué Retsu. Regarde-le, tu ne vas pas… »

Nullement calmé, Kyôraku se tourne vivement vers lui pour l'assassiner du regard et l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs ne peut retenir un léger mouvement de recul.

\- « Jûshiro, réfléchis avec ta tête et pas avec ton cœur ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que vient de dire Iba ? », explose Shunsui. « Tu n'as pas saisi ce qui se cache derrière son aveu ? »

\- « Mais enfin, Shunsui, tu ne peux pas condamner Iba ! », rétorque l'autre en se levant et en s'agitant comme si son salon allait subitement devenir le théâtre d'une exécution dans les règles.

Empêtrés dans les non-dits, les deux hommes s'affrontent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Jûshiro a toujours préféré la compréhension à l'action, lui dont la gentillesse est la plupart du temps considérée par Shunsui comme un atout charme. À cet instant, ce dernier s'en agace.

Voyant qu'Iba reste imperturbable malgré la confrontation entre les deux plus chers amis de Retsu, Stark décide de sortir de son mutisme. Contrairement à Jûshiro, lui a compris où les méandres du cerveau ont conduit le chef de la famille Kyôraku.

\- « Jûshiro, personne n'accuse Iba Tetsuzaemon », fait-il d'une voix douce. « Et certainement pas Shunsui dont tu interprètes mal la colère. Une colère, à mon humble avis, tout à fait justifiée et certainement pas dirigée contre Iba. »

Le susnommé tourne un visage relativement neutre vers le nouvel intervenant. Pourtant, à l'intérieur, le tumulte est réel. Non seulement un mais deux des chefs de clan semblent se douter de quelque chose et ça, c'est en soi la chose la plus incroyable qu'il lui ait été donné de croire depuis longtemps. Son aversion pour Yamamoto et son homme de mains vil l'ont conduit à n'avoir aucune estime pour les autres chefs de clan. Il les a toujours envisagés comme des moutons incapables de décider sans le vieux. Une erreur de jugement qu'il a vraisemblablement commise et lui fait reconnaître que Retsu avait raison de porter sa confiance en Kyôraku.

\- « J'en déduis que tu es parvenu à la même conclusion que moi, Coyote. Ce qui m'étonne, en revanche, c'est que tu sembles très calme », fait remarquer Shunsui.

\- « Pour être tout à fait honnête, ça fait un petit moment que certains faits me gênent. »

Alors que les lieutenants restent impassibles mais néanmoins pendus aux lèvres de leurs supérieurs, Jûshiro a la bouche ouverte, ses yeux se posant alternativement sur les deux hommes. S'il est complètement largué, il se dispense bien de les interrompre. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait pas cherché à aller au-delà des mots et il réalise désormais la raison de l'emportement de Shunsui. Iba n'a pas tué Retsu mais quelqu'un dans le Clan en a donné l'ordre. C'est une possibilité qui lui déplaît mais qui se tient. Il met l'idée dans un coin de sa tête et reste concentré sur l'échange.

\- « Quand tu parles de faits, tu ne fais pas seulement allusion à la mort de Retsu, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Shunsui, tu ne vas pas me dire que les morts des Shiba ne t'ont jamais parues suspectes ? »

Le ton est presque sarcastique et Shunsui n'apprécie que peu de se faire remontrer de la sorte.

\- « La mort d'Isshin et de Ganju… »

\- « Et de Kaien, ne l'oublie pas. »

\- « Je n'oublie pas Kaien non plus, mais tu sais pertinemment que leurs morts à tous est le résultat… »

\- « Oh je t'en prie, épargne-moi cette soupe écœurante qui arrange bien tout le monde ! », s'exclame Coyote en haussant le ton, à la surprise de tous.

Il s'est redressé sur son siège dans une position où l'on pourrait croire qu'il est prêt à l'affrontement avec son confrère. Plus loin dans la pièce, les deux lieutenants se sont crispés et Jûshiro est figé par l'angoisse d'une cession entre deux familles.

\- « A moins que seule la mort de Retsu te chagrine. Si c'est le cas, je suis déçu, car je pensais vraiment pouvoir compter sur toi pour crever cet abcès que je crois gangréner le Clan depuis si longtemps. »

\- « Je te somme de t'expliquer, Coyote Stark, car tu viens de m'insulter et tant que je ne comprendrai pas ce que tu as en tête, je me propose de délayer la réponse qui menace de sortir d'entre mes lèvres. Ce serait dommage de jeter aux oubliettes une dizaine d'années de bonne relation. »

Stark se renfonce dans son siège et croise ses jambes. Puis, il pose ses coudes sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil, sans jamais quitter des yeux ceux de Shunsui.

\- « N'as-tu jamais envisagé que certains membres du Clan avaient pu être assassinés par ou sous les ordres d'un membre du Clan ? »

Jûshiro vient de s'effondrer sur le canapé.

\- « Coyote, mais enfin, comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles ? »

Le mari de Yoruichi Shiôhin se tourne vers son hôte et le fixe un instant avec un petit sourire narquois.

\- « Et toi Jûshiro, comment peux-tu te contenter de l'explication vaseuse que l'on nous a fournie et ne pas de démener comme tu le fais pour Retsu ? Si je t'affirme ici et maintenant que Retsu a été assassinée par une bande rivale, t'en contenteras-tu ? »

L'homme est bien incapable de répondre et Stark n'insiste pas, conscient que ce n'est pas le moment de l'accabler. Non, l'heure est venue de trouver la vérité et il peut l'obtenir grâce à une seule personne, celle qui les a tous réunis aujourd'hui dans cet appartement. Son regard tourne à cent quatre-vingt degrés et plonge dans les yeux d'Iba.

\- « Que pensez-vous de mes questionnements, Iba ? »

\- « Je les trouve justifiés. »

\- « Qu'avez-vous découvert exactement ? »

Le brun reste muet. Visiblement, il ne se sent pas encore suffisamment en confiance pour lâcher l'histoire de sa vie. En outre, il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut dire à ce stade et surtout comment l'exprimer. Lui son domaine, c'est l'action, pas la parlote.

Malheureusement, son mutisme a le don d'exaspérer au plus haut point Kyôraku qui finit par exploser.

\- « Oh s'il vous plaît, nous n'allons pas y passer la journée ! De toute façon, vous en avez déjà trop dit ! Et pour que tout le monde comprenne bien, » pour donner un peu de poids à ce qu'il s'apprête à lâcher, il fait le tour de la pièce, regardant chacun des participants, y compris les lieutenants, « le vieux est dans le coup. Alors Iba, à quel moment vous avez commencé à le soupçonner ? »

\- « Je réserve cette information pour plus tard. Sachez juste que j'ai commis une erreur. J'ai été pris de court et comme il me fallait des preuves pour vous convaincre, j'ai mis Retsu dans la confidence en lui demandant de me procurer un objet. »

\- « Vous auriez dû nous en parler avant, Iba, plutôt que de mêler Retsu à ça », reproche Jûshiro.

\- « Vous m'auriez cru ? », éclate Iba d'un rire amer.

\- « Ne nous énervons pas, messieurs », intervient Stark. « Vos soupçons quels sont-ils ? »

\- « Yamamoto se débarrasse de tous ceux qu'il estime gênants ou constituer une menace à sa vision du Clan. Il les fait exécuter par Sasabike. »

\- « Mais c'est impensable ! En quoi Kaien aurait été une menace pour le clan ? »

\- « Jûshiro, tais-toi », ordonne Shunsui. « Laisse Coyote finir, s'il te plaît. »

\- « Pourquoi avez-vous été pris de court ? », reprend l'autre Oyabun.

\- « Il a commandité de nouveaux meurtres. »

\- « Qui ? »

\- « Je préfère réserver cette réponse aux cibles, si vous le voulez bien. »

\- « La preuve ? », demande à nouveau Stark, sans insister comme l'auraient souhaité les deux autres.

\- « Un carnet où il inscrit tous ses méfaits, avec les dates, les noms et la raison. »

\- « Mon dieu, mais si c'est vrai, il est fou », ne peut s'empêcher de murmurer Ukitake.

\- « N'allez surtout pas croire qu'il est fou, Jûshiro Ukitake », regimbe Iba. « En faisant cela, ce serait lui donner une excuse. Non, il est sain d'esprit et vil. Cet homme est un monstre, pas un aliéné. »

La véhémence des propos fait se tarir les langues, enfonçant certains dans une déprime et poussant les autres dans une remise en cause profonde. Si tout est avéré, et rien ne permet d'en douter, cela risque de provoquer des dissensions dans le Clan, pour ne pas dire son implosion.

\- « Bien entendu, vous êtes en possession de ce carnet ? » Un hochement de tête vient répondre à la question. « Je suppose que vous allez refuser de nous montrer ce carnet ? »

\- « Vous supposez bien. »

\- « COMMENT ÇA ? C'est bien beau de lancer des accusations, mais j'EXIGE de voir ce foutu carnet ! Retsu est morte à cause de ça ! »

\- « Non, Shunsui », le coupe Jûshiro d'une voix atone. « Retsu est morte parce qu'elle savait que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire, c'est bien ça ? »

\- « Vous souhaitez continuer à parler en présence d'autres personnes, je présume ? », recommence Stark. « Bien, puisqu'il y a urgence, chez qui devons-nous nous rendre ? »

\- « Manoir Zaraki, puis direction finale le manoir d'Aizen. »

\- « Shunsui, peux-tu convoquer Zaraki ? »

\- « N'oubliez pas de lui demander de venir avec Urahara », ajoute Iba, ce qui fait déduire Jûshiro sur l'identité de l'une des cibles de Yamamoto.

\- « Kisuke est donc une future victime », lâche-t-il sur un ton peiné.

Un raclement de gorge et les quatre hommes se tournent vers Lisa Yadômaru.

\- « Oui, Lisa ? »

\- « Ne faut-il pas convier également le clan Shiba ? Je veux dire Kûkaku et Shinji. »

\- « Oui, c'est évident. Je vais m'en charger. Il faut que Kensei soit présent car j'ai dans l'idée qu'il sait quelque chose. »

Stark se lève imité par les trois autres.

\- « Tetsuzaemon, je comprends vos réticences à partager vos soupçons. Peut-être que si j'avais été dans la même position que vous, j'aurais agi de la même façon. Sachez cependant que moi, je vous aurais écouté. »

* * *

Dans le bureau de Shunsui, Jûshiro est en train de fixer son ami. Assis derrière son bureau, les coudes posés sur le plateau, le brun excentrique est en pleine réflexion. Les deux hommes sont rentrés un peu plus tôt. Iba est reparti avec Stark pour mettre en sureté le fameux carnet. Stark s'est engagé à amener Byakuya Kuchiki au lieu de rendez-vous qui n'est pas encore défini. Il compte d'ailleurs sur son épouse pour réussir cette mission. Quand il s'agit de l'héritier des Kuchiki, Yoruichi se révèle une précieuse alliée, pour ne pas dire une véritable arme.

\- « Tu vas commencer par qui ? Shinji, Sosûke ou Kenpachi ?»

\- « Je n'ai absolument aucune intention de prévenir Zaraki. Il est trop ingérable. Non, le mieux, c'est de le mettre devant le fait accompli et j'ai ma petite idée. C'est Sosûke qui va s'en charger. »

Il décroche son téléphone et écoute les sonneries.

\- « Shunsui Kyôraku à l'appareil. J'aimerais parler à Sosûke Aizen, je vous prie. »

\- […]

\- « Bonjour, Sosûke. Toujours aussi direct. Très bien, j'aime ça. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? »

\- […]

\- « Quels enfants ? Tu parles des petits ou des plus grands ? »

A cet instant, Jûshiro lève les yeux au plafond. Est-ce trop demander à cet imbécile qui lui sert d'ami de rester sérieux plus de cinq minutes. La situation est grave et lui s'amuse à taquiner le petit-fils de Yamamoto !

\- […]

\- « Mais je le sais bien qu'il est ton compagnon, pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Tu devrais vraiment te calmer, Sosûke »

\- […]

\- « Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je dois te parler et autant dire que c'est important et ne peut être repoussé plus longtemps. Je te propose de nous retrouver ce soir. »

\- […]

\- « Non, car les enfants d'Isshin doivent entendre ce que j'ai à te dire. »

\- […]

\- « D'accord. On ira alors directement chez Shinji, car il est primordial que Kûkaku et lui assistent aussi à cette réunion. »

\- […]

\- « Je ne peux pas te répondre au téléphone. »

\- […]

\- « Tu vas devoir me faire confiance, Sosûke. Les révélations dont il s'agit sont trop sensibles. »

\- […]

\- « Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne peux te donner aucun détail. »

\- […]

\- « Disons que tu as tout à gagner à connaître ces révélations. Et à propos, comme tu es au bureau et que je suppose que ton âme damnée au sourire de renard est présente, passe-lui l'invitation. Il est aussi concerné, ainsi que Grimmjow. »

\- […]

\- « Sosûke, je suis conscient de te demander beaucoup. Mais encore une fois, fais-moi ou plutôt fais-nous confiance à Stark et moi. Ce que nous allons vous apprendre va chambouler vos vies. Et encore, lui et moi, on ne sait pas tout. On se retrouve à dix-huit heures chez Shinji, d'accord ? Oh comme tu passes chez Zaraki, tu embarques par la même occasion Urahara. Je m'arrange pour faire venir Zaraki. »

\- […]

\- « Grands dieux non, Sosûke. Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir te faire passer de vie à trépas ! »

\- […]

\- « Tout de suite les grands mots ! »

\- […]

\- « Tu peux compter là-dessus. »

\- […]

\- « A ce soir, Sosûke. »

Les lèvres de Shunsui s'étirent d'un malicieux sourire. Il n'est pas peu fier d'avoir aussi bien manœuvré le grand Aizen. Il en oublierait presque la gravité des évènements qui l'ont conduit à passer ce coup de fil.

\- « Tu es vraiment incorrigible », le sermonne son bras-droit en secouant la tête.

\- « Oh, il n'y a pas mort d'homme, Jûshiro. »

\- « Non, je l'espère. Parce que quand Zaraki va savoir que tu as autorisé Sosûke à embarquer sa chasse gardée, tu vas subir ses foudres. »

\- « Oh, mais je n'ai nullement l'intention de prévenir Zaraki. Enfin, pas directement. »

\- « Shunsui, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fomenté dans ton esprit tordu ? »

\- « Je lui ferai laisser un message par l'un de ses domestiques. »

* * *

Un instant plus tôt, la sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans le bureau.

\- « J'ai demandé à ne pas être dérangé », assène la voix d'Aizen.

Depuis la table de conférence où il travaille à analyser les bilans comptables d'une société de transport que le clan Aizen souhaite racheter, Gin lève la tête, un sourire d'abruti scotché aux lèvres. Il aime bien entendre son boss parler comme un noble coincé du cul qu'il ne nommera pas.

\- « Très bien, passez-le-moi », accepte le brun à contrecœur.

\- « Shunsui ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

\- […]

\- « Ce soir ? Je rejoins ma mère et les enfants chez Zaraki, pourquoi ? »

\- […]

\- « Comment ça quels enfants ? Shûhei est mon compagnon, pas un enfant ! »

Retournant à son analyse, Gin secoue la tête, toujours avec un sourire de banane. Il trouve Sosûke vraiment impayable avec 'mon compagnon par-ci, mon compagnon par-là.'

\- « Je suis très calme. »

\- […]

Un « Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! » s'échappe des lèvres de l'argenté pendant que Sosûke fronce les sourcils. Pas de contrariété, mais plutôt par curiosité.

\- « Ne peux-tu pas venir au bureau ? »

\- […]

\- « Ça tombe bien, ils seront tous les trois présents. Il est prévu que l'on se retrouve tous chez Kenpachi. Une lubie de ma mère. »

\- « Ah bah, je comprends mieux pourquoi il est de mauvais poil, mon petit Sosûke », murmure en ricanant Ichimaru.

\- « _Tous_ les Shiba ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Déjà aller chez Zaraki ne m'enchante pas mais par-dessus le marché, tu veux que je subisse Shinji et Kûkaku ? »

\- […]

\- « De quoi parlons-nous exactement Shunsui ? »

\- […]

\- « Si tu ne m'en dis pas plus, je ne bougerai pas. »

Intrigué, Gin a relevé la tête.

\- « Quel genre de révélations ? »

\- […]

\- « Mais enfin, Shunsui, qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire au juste ? »

\- […]

\- « Gin aussi doit être présent ? »

\- […]

\- « Bien, Shunsui. Nous y serons, dix-huit heures chez Shinji. On se retrouve là-bas. »

\- […]

\- « Bon sang, Shunsui, tu veux ma mort ? »

\- […]

\- « Je ne crois pas, non. Tu me demandes ni plus, ni moins de kidnapper le copain de mon cher oncle ! »

\- […]

\- « D'accord, mais tes révélations ont intérêt à valoir le coup que je me coltine tout ce petit monde. »

\- […]

\- « Bien, à ce soir. »

Lorsqu'il raccroche, Aizen est soucieux. Mais ce n'est rien en comparaison avec Gin qui n'a entendu que la moitié de la conversation et qui se pose tout un tas de questions.

\- « Pourquoi je dois venir chez les Shiba ? Et c'est quoi ces révélations ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, Gin. »

\- « Y'aura qui d'autres ? »

\- « Kuchiki est également convié. Ce qui m'étonne, c'est qu'ils exigent la présence de Muguruma et d'Urahara. »

\- « Qui ça _ils_ ? »

\- « Cette petite réunion informelle est organisée par Kyôraku et par Stark. Tu penses bien que s'il ne s'était agi que de Shunsui, je n'aurais pas été aussi facilement convaincu. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la demeure ancestrale des Shiôhin, Stark vient de lâcher tout ce qu'il sait à son épouse. Il sait que le caractère fougueux de Yoruichi n'est pas un avantage dans cette affaire, mais il aurait été encore plus dangereux de lui taire ce qui l'a appris. Surtout à voir sa douce s'emporter de la sorte.

\- « Quelle ordure ! Se débarrasser des gens comme de vulgaires parasites ! »

\- « Calme-toi, Yoruichi ! »

\- « Comment tu peux me demander de me calmer ? », elle riposte avec acharnement.

\- « Parce que si tu ne le fais pas, ce soir, tu ne seras pas à la petite réunion que nous organisons. Iba nous a expressément demandé de convoquer un certain nombre de personnes. Et c'est là que j'ai besoin de tes capacités, ma grande. »

Préférant endormir pour le moment sa colère, la métisse croise les bras sur sa généreuse poitrine pour fixer son trop sage mari.

\- « Qui veux-tu que j'embobine ? »

\- « Byakuya Kuchiki. Arrange-toi pour que la sœur ne soit pas de la partie. »

\- « En quoi Bya-bo serait concerné par les assassinats de l'autre psychopathe ? Tu ne penses quand même pas que… »

\- « Je n'en sais rien, ma chérie. » Le brun s'approche d'elle et l'enlace. « Et je veux absolument _tout_ savoir. Et si c'est aussi ton cas, eh bien tu vas devoir te surpasser. Je compte sur toi et surtout sur ta discrétion. Le vieux ne doit se douter de rien, tu m'entends Yoruichi ? Qui sait s'il n'a pas des espions. »

\- « T'inquiète, je m'en charge. »

Après avoir échangé un long baiser avec son époux, Yoruichi sort en trombe du bureau et saute dans sa Porsche. Elle démarre sur les chapeaux de roues, direction l'immeuble où Byakuya doit vaquer à ses occupations. Arrivée à destination, elle se présente devant le secrétariat.

\- « Je veux voir Byakuya Kuchiki. »

\- « Je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir, madame Stark. »

A peine a-t-elle eu le temps de tapoter de ses ongles manucurés le comptoir de l'accueil qu'Ashido Cano la rejoint. En bonne chasseresse, elle ne lui laisse pas le temps d'en placer une.

\- « Salut Ashido, il est important que je vois Bya-bo. »

\- « Important pour qui, madame Stark ? », contre le lieutenant.

\- « Oh mais arrête avec tes 'madame'. Je t'ai connu en culottes courtes ! Mais comme je suis de bonne composition, je vais te répondre : important pour _lui_ », répond la belle brune en tapant le torse de l'homme pour marquer chaque syllabe.

\- « Je vais voir s'il accepte…. »

\- « Non, non, non. La gentille dame ici présente m'a déjà jouée cette scène, alors je te suis. »

Cano sait qu'il quasiment impossible de cadrer cette femme exaspérante, alors il la dépasse et ouvre le chemin. Il a juste le temps de lever les yeux au plafond pour signifier à son patron que l'ouragan va déferler. Et le dit patron reçoit le message cinq sur cinq. Tellement qu'il ouvre le feu des hostilités verbales.

\- « Bonjour, Yoruichi. Quel mauvais vent t'amène ? »

\- « N'insiste pas avec l'humour, Bya-bo. Tu n'as pas le truc. »

\- « Il est vrai que toi, tu possèdes celui des bonnes manières. »

\- « Que veux-tu, tout le monde n'a pas les capacités pour devenir une bonne embourgeoisée comme ta charmante sœur. »

L'inconséquence des deux rivaux continue sur cette lancée, amusant Ashido mais terrassant le pauvre Hanatarô qui se sent gêné d'assister à tel spectacle. Bien qu'il lui soit difficile de faire comme s'il n'entendait rien, il essaye en revanche de se faire le plus petit possible. Une réussite évidente avec une corpulence comme la sienne.

\- « Je crois qu'il serait judicieux de cesser le feu. J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que d'échanger des banalités avec toi, Yoruichi. »

\- « Ouais, ce d'autant que le petit ver de terre ne sait plus où se mettre. Pas vrai, Yamada ? »

\- « Euh…oui, madame Stark. »

\- « Fiche-lui la paix, Yoruichi ! Dis ce que tu as à dire et fais-en de même avec moi. »

\- « Bien, puisque je ne suis pas la bienvenue, sache que toi en revanche, tu l'es ce soir à dix-huit heures chez Shinji. Réunion secrète. Au fait, Yamada, faudra pas moufeter, hein ? »

\- « De quoi parles-tu ? »

\- « Je ne suis que la messagère, Bya-bo. Tu rappliques et c'est tout. Et avant que tu ne me fasses la grande scène, c'est dans ton intérêt de venir. Des choses vont être révélées et certaines te concernent, ainsi que ta fiancée qui sera présente, Sosûke l'a déjà confirmé. »

Le brune savait qu'en impliquant Orihime, elle portait un avantage certain.

\- « Réunion secrète ? Et tu dis que Sosûke aurait donné son accord ? » Le brun se munit du combiné du téléphone et appuie sur une touche préenregistrée. « Allô Sosûke ? »

Yoruichi se tend imperceptiblement. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il soit aussi méfiant. Et dire que son Coyote chéri lui a demandé la plus grande discrétion. Si l'une des deux autres personnes dans la pièce est à la solde du vieux barbu, elle est mal. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, l'idée est complètement absurde. Ashido est le meilleur ami de Byakuya, jamais il ne lui nuirait. Quant au mollusque, elle ne le voit pas être un espion. Byakuya lui a offert une chance que personne d'autre ne lui aurait donnée, il n'irait pas la gâcher aussi bêtement. En plus, il est du genre loyal comme les petits chiens.

Lorsque le brun raccroche avec un air déçu, elle sait qu'elle a gagné. Elle peut afficher ce sourire qui horripile le noble parce qu'il veut dire ' _je te l'avais bien dit_ '.

\- « Bon, on dirait que l'on va se voir ce soir, chez Shinji. A plus Bya-bo. Ashido, c'est toujours un plaisir. Eh Yamada, motus et bouche cousue, sinon », elle passe son pouce au niveau de sa carotide, faisant déglutir le pauvre Yamada.

\- « Ashido, fais-la sortir, ou mieux jette-la dehors, femme de chef de clan ou pas. Hanatarô, plus tu la regardes, plus elle fait son intéressante. »

Sur une langue tirée du meilleur goût, la femme s'éclipse dans un grand rire.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** les relations entre Ichigo et Grimmjow conduisaient forcément à une conclusion heureuse. Il est tellement amoureux le petit rouquin !

 **JadeK136 :** 24 chapitres pour Ichigo, les paris sont ouverts : combien de chapitres de plus avant de voir Shûhei céder face aux assauts de Sosûke ? Quand tu envisages que la langue d'Uryû ne fourche, je me demande dans quel contexte. Il est vrai que le sommelier du Quincy a tendance à perdre ses moyens face à Gin. Quant à la relation étrange entre Shinji et Kensei, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises...


	26. Les retrouvailles de deux frères

**Chapitre 26 :** Les retrouvailles de deux frères

* * *

C'est avec fébrilité que Shûhei descend de la berline. Impatient de revoir ses deux fils, il est aussi inquiet de revenir dans cette maison en deuil. Le peine d'Ururu est trop similaire à ce qu'ils ont vécu, son frère, sa sœur et lui, pour qu'il l'oblitère facilement. Toute la journée, il s'est demandé si cela se passait bien pour Gabriel et Théo. Surtout que son aîné a le poignet plâtré et qu'il a dû souffrir. Bon là, il exagère. Akane est très compétente, sans parler d'Hinamori qui est absolument adorable avec ses deux enfants. Et ne parlons pas de Kisuke qui a tout de même soigné leurs bobos pendant une dizaine d'années. Peut-être cela vient-il de la culpabilité de les abandonner au profit de son épanouissement personnel et celui des jumeaux. Plus sûrement, l'allusion d'Uryû à une éventuelle malédiction qui flotterait au-dessus de la progéniture du Clan a fait son œuvre. Il n'a cessé de ressasser cette idée dans sa tête. Dans le principe, cela se tient. Le grand nombre d'orphelins, de père ou de mère, voire des deux, est trop important pour n'être qu'une coïncidence. Il a beau se raisonner, se dire qu'il est protégé par Sosûke et par ses hommes de mains, il ne parvient pas à se défaire de cette crainte qui le bouffe littéralement.

Il n'a pas le temps de continuer à broyer du noir puisque, dès son entrée dans la véranda, un bolide le percute au son strident d'un « Papa, t'es evenu ! » Il chope le gamin au vol, le soulève et l'enlace comme un forcené.

\- « Bien sûr que je suis revenu. Je reviendrai toujours Gabriel, » fait-il en embrassant son fils sur la joue.

\- « Papa, tu m'étouffes », rigole Gabriel.

\- « C'est parce que je t'aime très fort, très fort, très fort ! »

\- « Moi aussi. »

Pendant ce temps, la maîtresse de maison, en la personne de Kisuke Urahara, vient rejoindre ses nouveaux invités. Les salutations entre les jumeaux et leur ancien papa de substitution sont chaleureuses. Elles sont en revanche plus respectueuses vis-à-vis d'Akane, qui ne voit pas les choses sous cet angle lorsqu'Ichigo s'incline devant elle.

\- « Veux-tu bien me cesser ces courbettes inutiles ! Nous sommes de la même famille, viens là me faire un gros câlin, mon grand. »

Le rouquin la regarde avec des yeux exorbités avant d'être attiré par deux bras solides et de fondre dans l'étreinte. Shûhei et Orihime sont tout aussi surpris. Pas comme Kisuke qui affiche un sourire digne du chat de Cheshire. L'après-midi passé avec cette femme lui a appris qu'elle n'avait presque rien hérité de son père. Elle est douce et forte, aimante et généreuse, et elle possède cet esprit d'indépendance qui fait défaut à bon nombre des personnes évoluant dans le Clan. Elle a aussi beaucoup d'humour et une propension naturelle à taquiner les gens qu'elle apprécie. Ichigo a l'air de faire partie de ceux-là.

\- « Il faudra t'y habituer, mon poussin », lance-t-elle en le relâchant.

Les joues rosies, Ichigo s'éloigne de la femme, laissant sa place à une Orihime bien plus ouverte. Certainement parce que l'effet de surprise est passé. Le rouquin ne sait pas très bien où se mettre et se dirige vers Kisuke avec un air mi-figue, mi-raisin. Une fois en face du blond qui le nargue avec son sourire, il finit par se gratter l'arrière du crâne, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Le blond vient lui porter le coup fatal en réitérant le câlin made in Akane. Résigné, le poussin lève les yeux au plafond tout en soupirant des facéties de cette paire qui semble s'être trouvée, mais pour rien au monde il ne se recule, finalement trop heureux d'être entre les bras de cet homme qui est sorti de sa vie de tous les jours. Pas très loin, Shûhei est mort de rire.

\- « Pou'quoi tu is papa ? »

\- « Ton papa est en train de se moquer de ton oncle, mon petit Gabichoupi ! », répond Akane.

\- « T'as vu, papa, comment elle m'appelle, mamie Kane ! Gabichoupi », déclare fièrement le petit brun.

\- « Oui, c'est très joli. »

\- « Gabichoupi, tu veux bien me prêter ton papa pour que je lui fasse un gros câlin comme à ton oncle Ichi. Il est jaloux, tu sais », dit la femme au petit sur le ton de la confidence.

Désireux de ne pas priver son papa d'un tel cadeau, le petit commence à gigoter pour que son père le déleste, au grand dam de ce dernier qui est bien obligé de le reposer par terre, pour des raisons de sécurité évidente. Ses bijoux de famille ne résisteraient pas plus longtemps aux gigotements du gamin.

Aussitôt libéré, Gabriel s'en va dire bonjour à son oncle et à sa tante qui sont ravis de voir leur aîné subir l'effet ventouse et qui ne s'en cachent pas. Quand sa belle-mère libère Shûhei, il arbore un ton cramoisi qui en fait le point de mire de tout le monde.

\- « Bien, et que diriez-vous d'un rafraîchissement ? », propose Kisuke en guise de diversion.

\- « Nous n'aurons pas le temps, nous sommes attendus », déclare Sosûke en entrant à son tour.

\- « PAPA ! », se met à hurler Nel à l'attention de son père qui subit à son tour l'énergie enfantine dans ses jambes et qui la hisse aussitôt sur ses épaules pour la faire tournoyer.

Avec toutes ces salutations et autres distributions de câlins, personne ne s'est rendu compte de l'arrivée d'Aizen, de Grimmjow et de… Gin Ichimaru.

Shûhei vient se positionner à côté de son frère et se penche vers lui pour lui demander à voix basse en désignant l'argenté d'un signe discret de la tête : « Tu crois que lui aussi, il va se faire engloutir dans les bras d'Akane ? »

\- « Ça m'étonnerait ! Elle a fait ça pour nous taquiner, une sorte de bizutage. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit un coup de Kisuke. Qui sait ce que ce taré a pu lui demander ! »

Akane le contredit pourtant bien vite quand elle repère le bras-droit de son fils.

\- « Oh, Gin quel plaisir de te revoir », lance Akane en tendant vers les bras vers Gin qui ne se cherche pas à se défiler. Au contraire, il vient à la rencontre de la femme comme un enfant se précipite vers sa grand-mère.

\- « Bonjour Akane, j'ai droit à mon câlin moi aussi ? », fait-il sur le ton d'un gamin.

Quand la femme hoche la tête, l'adulte se précipite dans ses bras à elle avec un grand sourire sous les regards ébahis des Shiba. Gabriel fixe le nouveau venu avec beaucoup de curiosité.

\- « Dis, papa, comment il s'appelle le monsieur qui fait son bébé avec mamie Kane ? »

\- « Gabriel, il ne fait pas son bébé ! »

\- « Ouais, bah c'est une bonne imitation », marmonne Ichigo à ses côtés.

\- « Ce monsieur est le bras-droit de Sosûke. »

\- « C'est quoi un b'as d'oit ? »

La pause câlin étant terminée, l'argenté se fait fort de répondre par lui-même et pour ce faire, il vient s'accroupir devant Gabriel, tandis que Grimmjow a réussi le tour de force de se débarrasser de Nel et de se glisser derrière Ichigo qu'il retourne comme une crêpe avant de l'embrasser avec une fougue quelque peu déplacée pour le jeune public présent.

\- « Eh bien, vois-tu, je conseille Sosûke pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises dans son travail, parce que je suis bien plus intelligent que lui. »

\- « Gin. »

Le rappel à l'ordre du brun est léger, mais suffisant pour que Gin n'oublie pas de ne pas dépasser certaines limites. Pour Gabriel, les dés sont joués. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'est fait une idée bien précise de cet hurluberlu.

\- « C'est pas possible. Suke, c'est le chef et les chefs sont les plus fo'ts ! »

\- « Oui, tonton Suke, c'est lui le boss. Hein, papa ? »

\- « Comme mon papa ! », renchérit Yachiru, histoire de ne pas rester à la traîne de ses deux copains de jeu.

\- « Ouais, ouais, on va l'savoir. »

Le sourire aux lèvres, Sosûke se rapproche de Shûhei et lui donne un baiser sur la tempe. Au passage, il lance respectivement à son bras droit et à son lieutenant : « Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants ? Un problème, Grimmjow ? »

D'ailleurs en parlant d'enfant, les deux aînés de Zaraki sont entrés discrètement dans la pièce. Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Jinta qui salue tout le monde. Ururu est plus en retrait, peut-être parce qu'elle a l'impression de plomber l'ambiance de par sa seule présence.

\- « Bonjour, oncle Sosûke, oncle Grimmjow. »

Sosûke s'approche d'elle et vient lui prendre le visage en coupe. Il lui donne un léger baiser sur le front. Le geste étonne tout le monde, à l'exception de sa mère qui l'observe avec une pointe de mélancolie. Elle connaît les sentiments qui se bousculent en lui. Sosûke a toujours été un enfant très joyeux, ultra-dynamique, capable de vous faire tourner chèvre. Après la mort de son père, il est devenu grave, comme s'il avait d'un coup grandi. Sa rencontre avec Gin lui a bien redonné le sourire, mais quelque chose s'est éteint avec la disparition de Sôichi.

\- « Bonjour, ma puce. Comment tu vas ? »

La gamine hausse d'abord les épaules avant de répondre du bout des lèvres : « Ça va. »

\- « Si tu as envie de parler, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler ? »

\- « Oui, oncle Sosûke. »

\- « Bien. » Se tournant vers le reste de l'assemblée, il reprend : « Au risque de me répéter, nous allons devoir y aller, sinon nous allons être en retard. »

\- « Sosûke, nous ne sommes pas si pressés que ça quand même ! »

\- « Si, maman. Nous sommes attendus chez Shinji. »

La nouvelle provoque des réactions mitigées. Si Akane fronce les sourcils, Gabriel est sur orbite à l'idée de revoir Kensei. Pour son père et les jumeaux, ils auraient bien aimé rester plus longtemps en compagnie de Kisuke. Sosûke qui l'a déduit de leurs visages peu avenants, les rassure bien vite

\- « Urahara, vous venez avec nous, c'est convenu avec Kenpachi. Veuillez s'il vous plaît préparer les enfants. » Plantant le blond, il se retourne vers Ururu : « Va chercher ton manteau, ma puce. Jinta, tu veux bien aider monsieur Urahara, s'il te plaît. Hinamori ? »

\- « Oui, maître Aizen ? »

La jeune femme vient d'apparaître avec un Théodore au mieux de sa forme. La bouille ronde du petit est tout sourire lorsqu'il voit Sosûke, et ce sont des cris de joie qui accompagne la découverte de son père. Pendant qu'Orihime et Ichigo s'occupent de Nel et de Gabriel, le père prend son dernier entre ses bras.

\- « Est-ce que Théo est prêt ? »

\- « Il n'a pas mangé, mais… »

\- « Aucun problème. Kûkaku s'en sera occupée. Lorsque nous serons là-bas, vous devrez veiller sur tous les enfants, cela posera-t-il un problème ? »

\- « Non, maître Aizen », répond la jeune femme sur un ton légèrement paniqué.

\- « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense que Kûkaku pourra déléguer une domestique pour vous assister. Bien, tout le monde est prêt ? »

Lorsqu'il fait un tour à la ronde, il voit tout le monde apprêté, sauf Kisuke Urahara qui tient sa veste à la main, un air légèrement effrayé sur son visage. Alors qu'il s'apprête à réitérer ses instructions sur un ton sans appel, une main se pose sur son avant-bras. Sa mère darde sur lui un regard courroucé, avant de chuchoter : « Tu ne prends pas en considération ce qu'il a dû subir à son arrivée ici. Rassure-le au lieu de lui donner des ordres dans la maison qu'il est censé gérer ! »

Soupirant un coup, le brun s'approche du blond occupé à ajuster le bonnet sur la tête de Yachiru. Pas qu'elle en est besoin d'ailleurs.

\- « Urahara ? », demande-t-il avec douceur.

\- « Oui, Aizen… enfin maître Aizen ? »

\- « Vous n'avez pas à me donner ce titre et je m'excuse d'avoir marché sur vos plates-bandes. La force de l'habitude. Nous pouvons y aller ? »

\- « Vous êtes certain que Zaraki a donné son accord pour que je quitte la maison ? »

\- « Oui, c'est convenu. Il est au courant. »

Sosûke se garde bien de préciser que ce n'est pas lui qui s'en est chargé. Le blond semble revenir à de meilleurs sentiments. Il n'affiche plus cet air apeuré. Ils vont enfin pourvoir partir.

* * *

\- « Oh et puis zut ! Tu m'ennuies à la fin, Shinji ! Tu râles tout le temps, et surtout quand les petits viennent nous rendre visite ! »

Le chef de famille est tellement offusqué qu'il recule le haut du corps en écarquillant les yeux de façon démesurée. Comment sa sœur peut-elle être aussi insensible en insinuant ce qu'elle vient d'insinuer ? Et devant Kensei en plus ! Il n'a rien contre les gosses. Il ne les supporte pas, c'est tout !

\- « Je me fiche du pourquoi et du comment de leur visite. Ils viennent ici et c'est tout ce qui compte. Et ils peuvent venir tous les jours, si ça leur chante, moi ça me va ! »

Les yeux s'arrondissent un peu plus. Kensei qui observe les mimiques du blond, se demande même s'ils ne vont pas sortir de leur orbite.

\- « Pour qui tu me prends, Kûkaku Shiba ? Pour un sans-cœur ? »

' _Ça y est, ils vont nous sortir la grande scène version italienne. Quelle bande d'acteurs de seconde zone ils font !_ ', songe Kensei. Le dialogue absurde qui se déroule sous ses yeux, lui rappelle les disputes exagérées au sein de la fratrie Shiba, lorsqu'ils étaient tous en vie. Isshin était sans doute le pire. Il avait la faculté étonnante à feindre de pleurer lorsqu'un argument n'allait pas dans son sens. Bien évidemment avec deux fortes femmes de l'envergure de Masaki et Kûkaku, il perdait souvent la face.

\- « Tu m'as insulté, et je me sens rabaissé, humilié. Oui, tu m'as blessé, Kûkaku. Tu peux être fière de toi », fait le blond sur un ton éploré. Bien qu'il n'ait pas le talent d'Isshin, Kensei trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal dans le côté ridicule.

\- « Ça y est, t'as bientôt fini de jouer les pleureuses ? », demande une Kûkaku en version matrone les bras croisés.

\- « Mais enfin, Kûkaku, je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas voir les petits. Ça m'emmerde juste royalement de devoir recevoir tous ces gens qui s'invitent, tu entends, qui s'invitent sous mon… sous notre toit », se reprend-il juste à la fin.

\- « On s'en fout de qui vient. Kuchiki va se marier avec Orihime, il est de la famille. Sosûke et Grimmjow aussi. Quant à Kisuke, il est important pour les petits. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur querelle, Kensei ne rit plus. Un poids vient d'être enlevé de sa poitrine. Enfin, il va revoir son frère d'arme, celui qu'il a embarqué dix ans auparavant dans un périple dangereux. Celui avec qui il a réussi à construire une vie de famille autour des enfants de Masaki. C'est à peine s'il écoute les deux autres continuer à s'enguirlander. Du moins jusqu'au moment où le ton monte à son paroxysme.

\- « Mais et Stark, et Kyôraku ? T'EN FAIT QUOI, BON SANG ? »

\- « Je vais les recevoir comme un Shiba digne de ce nom ! », rétorque la brune en tournant les talons.

* * *

Dans la grande demeure des Kyôraku, l'ambiance n'est guère joyeuse. Après s'être quittés pour remplir leurs missions respectives, Stark et Kyôraku se sont séparées, pour se retrouver chez ce dernier, afin de passer en revue les informations détenues dans le carnet. Iba a tenu à ne pas divulguer pour le moment le dernier projet envisagé par Yamamoto, ainsi que l'histoire de sa vie. Les deux chefs de clan n'ont pas insisté. A leur décharge, ce qu'ils ont appris étaient suffisamment grave pour faire chuter de façon vertigineuse l'humeur de tout le monde. Les informations lâchées ont plongé les hommes et femmes présents dans un état d'effarement ou d'horreur qu'ils ne se souviennent pas avoir jamais expérimentés. Lorsque la voix d'Iba s'est tarie, un silence pesant s'est instauré, entrecoupé des reniflements d'une Matsumoto qui a insisté pour assister à ce déballage abominable. Comment auraient-ils pu mener une conversation après de telles révélations ?

Lorsque l'heure du départ est arrivée, beaucoup sont allés se préparer, le cœur lourd de savoir que des vies vont être irrémédiablement brisées. Les deux chefs de clan et leurs bras droits respectifs sont restés quelques instants dans le bureau avant de se diriger à leur tour vers la porte pour gagner les voitures et se rendre au manoir Shiba.

C'est à cet instant que le téléphone portable d'Iba Tetsuzaemon se met à sonner. L'homme se tend en découvrant l'identité de son interlocuteur. Rapidement, il fait signe à Kyôraku et Ukitake de ne pas parler, ce que les deux s'empressent de faire. Tous ont deviné l'identité de la personne qui appelle. Kyôraku fait comprendre à Iba qu'il veut écouter la conversation. Un instant de réflexion, et l'homme décroche en mode haut-parleur pour que les quatre autres entendent. Il s'est embarqué dans une voie qui ne lui permet plus de faire demi-tour et qui va sans aucun doute possible lui permettre d'atteindre enfin son but, alors autant y aller franco.

\- « Iba à l'appareil. »

\- « _Iba, c'est Sasabike. Où es-tu ?_ », demande l'autre sur un ton sec.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « _C'est moi qui pose les questions, ici !_ »

\- « Très bien. Je ne suis pas à Tokyo, Sasabike-san. Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai posé deux jours de congés ? »

\- « _Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande ! Et bien sûr que je le sais, c'est moi qui te les accordés ! Je répète, où es-tu ?_ »

\- « Je suis actuellement dans mon ancien village. Je suis venu me recueillir sur la tombe de mes parents. »

\- « _Quelle idée ! Ce n'est pourtant pas à cette époque que tu t'y rends ?_ »

L'homme est clairement agacé, reste pour Iba et ses complices du moment à en connaître la cause.

\- « En effet, mais j'en ai ressenti le besoin. Je ne saurai l'expliquer », répond Iba avant d'ajouter comme une provocation : « La mort de Retsu Unohana sans doute ».

Ukitake ouvre des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes tandis que Stark esquisse un sourire, partageant apparemment la même vision des choses que le lieutenant rebelle. Shunsui lance un regard de reproche vers Iba, certainement plus conscient des risques. Si Sasabike, qui n'est pas le dernier des imbéciles, se doute de quelque chose, ils pourront dire adieu à l'effet de surprise.

Toutefois, la réaction du vieux lieutenant de Yamamoto les surprend tous.

\- « _Oui, tu as raison. J'avais oublié un instant le sort de la pauvre femme._ » Kyôraku serre les poignes à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. « _C'est dans des moments comme ça qu'il faut prier pour ceux qu'on a perdu. Je vais te laisser, Iba. Je t'attends dans mon bureau après-demain à quatorze heures. Ne sois pas en retard._ »

La ligne se coupe et Iba déconnecte le haut-parleur avant de sursauter lorsque Shunsui abat son poing sur son bureau.

\- « L'ordure ! Osez compatir au meurtre qu'il a lui-même organisé ! »

* * *

L'arrivée des enfants au bercail est fêtée comme il se doit par une Kûkaku toute excitée. En la regardant courir vers les voitures en brassant de l'air, Kensei a l'impression de voir un chien qui accueille son maître à son retour à la maison. L'exubérance de la brune tranche avec le comportement plus mesuré de son demi-frère. Pour les plus avertis, il est clair qu'il est mécontent et se force à jouer les hôtes. Pour ceux qui s'en fichent comme de leur première culotte courte, à savoir un petit garçon aux cheveux très noirs, le seul qui compte, c'est Kensei qui est resté posté à la porte.

\- « Tonton Kensei ! »

\- « Salut Gabi. Oh, mais c'est quoi ça ? », demande-t-il en montrant le plâtre.

Bien sûr, Kensei a déjà été informé de l'accident survenu à la veillée funèbre chez Zaraki. Et bien sûr, il a fait exprès de tendre une perche au petit qui n'attendait que ça. Et encore bien sûr, ses deux inséparables camarades de jeu sont là pour renchérir auprès du fameux tonton Kensei. L'appeler, c'est l'adopter.

\- « C'est un plât'e ! J'ai cassé mon poignet en cou'ant deho's avec mes copains. »

\- « Oui, ça fait un crac… », commencent les cheveux bleus alors que les cheveux roses terminent : « Et pis il a pleuré, Gabi. »

\- « Mais Yachi'u, ça fait t'ès mal ! »

\- « Je sais Gabi, mais j'explique à tonton Kensei. »

\- « Eh bien, eh bien, Yachiru. On ne se chamaille pas, s'il te plaît. »

Kensei ne lève pas tout de suite les yeux. Il ne veut pas le regarder encore, il veut juste apprécier la voix chantante de son ami avant de redécouvrir son visage. Quand il regarde enfin au-delà des enfants toujours agglutinés devant lui, ses yeux se verrouillent dans les yeux vert grisé. Quelques secondes et un grand sourire étire ses lèvres.

Face à lui, l'impression est différente. Dès qu'il est descendu de la voiture, le regard de Kisuke s'est porté sur le grand gaillard vers lequel Gabriel s'est précipité. Tout en avançant lentement en compagnie d'Ichigo et d'Orihime, il n'a cessé d'observer son ami. L'homme n'a pas changé, signe qu'il est probablement bien traité. En même temps, lui non plus ne paraissait pas mal en point, ça ne l'a pas empêché de subir les tortures de Zaraki.

Autour d'eux, un front commun s'impose de lui-même. La fratrie Shiba laisse aux deux hommes le champ libre pour des retrouvailles inespérées et ça leur fait tellement plaisir de revoir ensembles ces parents de substitution. Sosûke, Gin et Grimmjow se contentent d'observer, alors qu'Akane, Kûkaku et Hinamori sont en train d'échanger au sujet des enfants.

Le seul à subir la situation actuelle reste Shinji. Il ne se serait jamais douté qu'Urahara serait présent. La venue de Zaraki n'impliquait pas forcément qu'il amène son prisonnier. Quoiqu'aux dernières nouvelles, le blond est plus qu'un prisonnier. Il ne perd pas une miette de l'échange entre les deux hommes et il ne goûte que peu la complicité naturelle que ces deux-là partagent. Lorsque Kensei ouvre les bras et que Kisuke s'y engouffre pour une accolade masculine mais néanmoins touchante, Shinji détourne les yeux. Il a l'impression que Kisuke lui vole ce qui lui revient de droit. Même la certitude de savoir qu'Urahara est la chose de Zaraki ne parvient pas à le rassurer. Il est tellement déçu qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il est sous le feu du regard des trois membres du clan Aizen, ce d'autant que ses émotions se lisent comme un livre ouvert.

\- « Mais ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte ! Entrez, entrez. Shinji, je te laisse conduire les grands dans le salon. Je m'occupe des enfants avec Hinamori. Vous venez les enfants. »

Jinta et Ururu hésitent bien à suivre le mouvement, mais un petit encouragement de Kisuke et les voilà à emboîter le pas des plus petits. Depuis que ses neveux et sa nièce sont revenus, Kûkaku s'est lancé dans la réfection de l'ancienne salle de jeux qu'elle partageait avec ses trois frères. Par nostalgie, elle a conservé la plupart de leurs jouets et en a acheté quelques autres, plus contemporains. Dévaliser les magasins de jouets serait l'expression la plus appropriée selon Shinji. Peu importe, elle n'a pas eu l'occasion de gâter Shûhei, Ichigo et Orihime, alors elle va se venger sur Gabriel et Théodore.

Une fois les enfants disparus des radars, les adultes pénètrent dans le salon bibliothèque. Là même où Kensei a pris ses habitudes de lecture.

\- « Bon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Parce que Kyôraku n'a pas été très clair. J'ai même eu la nette impression de ne pas avoir le choix. »

\- « Bienvenu au club, Shinji. Il ne l'a pas été plus avec moi, alors on va devoir attendre qu'il arrive. »

\- « Il ne t'a rien dit ? Et pourquoi t'as amené ton bras droit ? Pas que ta présence me gêne, Gin. »

\- « Oh je ne le prends pas mal du tout », fait l'argenté sur un ton mielleux. En règle générale, il se fout bien de ne pas plaire aux autres chefs de clan. En particulier, il aime bien rembarrer Hirako qu'il a toujours pris pour un guignol.

\- « Gin est convié. »

Le ton de Sosûke n'admet aucune réplique et Shinji doit bien s'en contenter. Rien de tout ce qui se trame ne lui plaît. Du côté des six autres, l'étonnement commence à faire place à de la méfiance pour Akane, et à une réelle inquiétude pour les autres. Kisuke en frissonne. Les évènements qui les ont touché récemment ne lui ont pas fait oublier son altercation avec Aizen et la menace que ce dernier avait brandie, à savoir de débarquer chez Shinji pour les confronter tous et leur faire avouer ce qu'il est persuadé qu'ils cachent. Ce soir, ils sont tous présents et il en vient à se demander si tout ça n'est pas qu'une mise en scène dans ce seul but.

Kensei aussi se pose des questions. En dépit du bonheur de retrouver Kisuke, il sent l'entourloupe poindre le bout de son nez. Pourtant, contrairement à Kisuke qui redoute la confrontation, lui se sent prêt à l'attaque. Les dernières semaines l'ont un peu rassuré sur l'avenir des enfants de Masaki et il sait pertinemment que tôt ou tard, l'abcès devra être crevé. Ce qu'il faut maintenant, c'est les laisser venir.

\- « Convier à quoi exactement ? »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec Ichigo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Pourquoi on est là ? »

Evidemment, Kensei avait oublié un aspect essentiel, les enfants qu'il a élevé très loin du Clan et qui n'ont aucune habitude de traiter avec ses membres. Il n'avait pas prévu que la fratrie ferait front commun, car même si elle n'a encore rien dit, Orihime est venue se placer à côté de ses deux frères.

\- « Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, mes chers neveux, alors ne tirez pas sur l'hôte qu'on a mis devant le fait accompli », se met à grommeler Shinji en s'installant.

D'un geste de la main, il invite les autres à s'assoir en sa compagnie. Seuls Aizen et Grimmjow l'imitent. Gin va se poster derrière la fenêtre et fait semblant de regarder le jardin, fort beau au demeurant. De sa position, il peut à loisir avoir une vision complète de tout le monde. Kensei ne se laisse pas démonter et rejoint Grimmjow sur le grand canapé. Orihime jette un œil timide vers Kisuke qui ne bouge pas, puis vers ses frères à défaut d'obtenir une idée sur la conduite à tenir. Les deux garçons fixent résolument Aizen, comme s'il était à leurs yeux le coupable idéal.

\- « On attend qui ? Ça, vous pouvez peut-être nous le dire ? » Ichigo est plus hargneux que jamais et la seule raison qui retient Sosûke de lui répondre comme il se doit, c'est qu'il n'est pas chez lui. « A moins que tout ceci ne soit que du vent. »

Interloqué par le ton du rouquin, Shinji redresse la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « Je ne sais pas de quoi tu veux parler, Ichigo, mais je peux t'assurer que Zaraki, Kuchiki, Kyôraku et Stark ne devraient pas tarder. »

\- « Laisse Shinji. Après tout, la méfiance d'Ichigo est excusable. Quand on est acculé soi-même, on passe à l'attaque. Je présume que d'avoir été élevé par deux hommes tels que Muguruma et Urahara, on devait s'attendre à un soupçon de stratégie de sa part. »

Kensei n'a malheureusement pas le temps de répliquer qu'Orihime intervient à son tour.

\- « De quoi accusez-vous Ichigo à la fin ? »

Aizen n'en attendait pas plus pour reprendre là où ils en étaient restés la dernière fois.

\- « Je l'accuse et je _vous_ accuse tous les cinq de garder des secrets. »

Shinji regarde tout à tour les cinq désignés. C'est l'attitude de Kisuke et de Kensei qui lui met la puce à l'oreille. À cet instant, ils ont tout du combattant prêt à en découdre. La détermination du regard à la posture nonchalante mais sur leurs gardes.

\- « De quoi il parle, Kensei ? »

Kensei reste étrangement silencieux. Il ne le regarde même pas, ses yeux focalisés sur ceux d'Aizen qui vient de se lever pour se rapprocher de ceux qu'ils accusent. Et Shinji n'aime pas être ignoré.

\- « Figure-toi, Shinji, que ton neveu Shûhei est persuadé que quelqu'un veut le tuer. »

\- « QUOI ? »

Qui aurait cru qu'en un moment aussi crucial, Kûkaku Shiba rappliquerait ? Personne. Certainement pas Grimmjow qui lève les yeux au plafond et encore moins Aizen qui voit son arrivée d'un mauvais œil, certain que ce dérangement va l'éloigner encore de la vérité. Gin, en revanche, pense que Kûkaku peut s'avérer une alliée de choix, lui qui est au parfum concernant les doutes de Sosûke.

La brune a déjà foncé vers Shûhei qu'elle tire par le bras pour qu'il la regarde en face.

\- « Qui veut ta peau, mon grand ? »

Mal à l'aise, le jeune papa baisse les yeux et serre la mâchoire pour bien signifier qu'il ne veut rien dire.

\- « QUI Shûhei ? », hurle la femme.

Aizen se détourne en soupirant, agacé par le comportement outrancier de la brune. Il savait que cela tournerait au vinaigre dès l'instant où la femme s'en est mêlée.

\- « Kûkaku, je pense… »

\- « Non, Akane, c'est de mon neveu dont il s'agit et j'ai le droit de savoir ! J'ai déjà trop perdu. Kaien, Isshin et Ganju, et puis aussi Masaki que je n'ai jamais revue. »

A cet instant, Orihime fond en larmes, Ichigo serre les poings et Shûhei redresse vivement la tête. C'est le signe que Gin attendait. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Kûkaku ne pouvait que faire des miracles avec son côté cash. Elle joue dans une autre cour, celle de la famille et des émotions qu'elle ne maîtrise pas, et c'est un avantage.

\- « C'est leur mère, Sosûke. »

Le susnommé se tourne brusquement, dévisageant son meilleur ami en emboitant toutes les pièces, tout comme Grimmjow qui se lève à son tour.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ichimaru ? » Kûkaku n'apprécie ni d'être interrompue, ni d'être larguée. Le visage gêné d'Orihime et le regard fuyant de ses neveux en sont la preuve. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? »

\- « Comment est morte Masaki Shiba ? », interroge Aizen.

\- « Ouais, comment elle est morte v'tre mère ? »

Aizen en pleurerait de rage. A chaque fois qu'il est à deux doigts de toucher la vérité, il faut qu'un rabat joie ramène sa fraise. Un Zaraki de fort méchante humeur vient d'entrer en compagnie de ses deux lieutenants qui se postent à l'entrée sans qu'on les y ait autorisés. Et par souci d'équité, Ulquiorra Schiffer, qui attendait dans le hall, s'est aussi invité, ainsi que Love et Rose pour faire bonne mesure.

\- « Je crois qu'on vous a posé une question ! », rugit la voix de Zaraki.

\- « Oh s'il te plaît, Ken, cesse de crier de la sorte », s'exclame Akane. Elle s'avance vers ceux qu'elle a appris à accepter en si peu de temps. « Il serait temps de parler, mes enfants. »

\- « Shûhei, répond à la question enfin ! »

Kensei n'attendait que ça, que _cette_ personne pose cette question.

\- « Ce serait plutôt à toi d'y répondre, Shinji. »

La rancœur qui se diffuse dans les mots fait déglutir le blond. Inconsciemment, il sait qu'il vient de mettre le doigt sur ce qui pousse Kensei à lui envoyer régulièrement des petites phrases assassines. Il se recompose un visage ferme, celui qu'il affiche depuis qu'il a été nommé chef de clan.

\- « Explique-toi, parce que moi je suis largué et j'ai l'impression de ne pas être le seul à ne rien comprendre ici ! »

\- « Vraiment ? »

Le ton est ironique, mais l'attitude de l'argenté qui s'approche de lui est clairement menaçante. Bien que terrifié de provoquer une telle haine, Shinji tend le bras pour indiquer à ses lieutenants de ne pas intervenir.

\- « Oui, vraiment », insiste le blond.

\- « Etonnant. Dis-moi, Shinji, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Ilforte Grantz dernièrement ? »

\- « Non, il a disparu… », le blond s'interrompt un instant, avant d'assimiler un fait. « En fait, il a disparu en même temps que toi. Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ? Il s'est barré, _comme_ toi ! », reproche cette fois Shinji en haussant le ton.

\- « Et tu ne lui aurais pas confié une mission par hasard ? Il était bien ta dernière recrue, non ? »

Cette fois, le blond le regarde comme un ahuri.

\- « Bah non vu qu'il venait d'être transféré dans le clan Yamamoto. Tu peux demander aux gars ! »

\- « Je confirme Kensei », intervient Rose Ôtoribashi.

Kensei est abasourdi. Il ouvre la bouche, puis comme rien ne sort, il se tourne vers Kisuke qui est aussi décontenancé que lui. Après quelques secondes qui semblent à tous interminables, l'argenté lâche un soupir et se passe la main sur le visage en soupirant. Dix ans qu'il a condamné son meilleur ami. Dix longues années à essayer de détester un être aimé et tout ça pour rien.

\- « Ilforte Grantz est celui qui a assassiné Masaki le jour où nous avons décidé de fuir. »

Un rapide tour de la pièce et on décompte beaucoup de personnes la bouche ouverte. Akane vient de fermer les yeux et Kûkaku répète sans relâche 'non' en secouant la tête comme un automate. Le silence pesant est pourtant brisé par le bruit d'un poing qui s'abat sur une joue.

Du sang coule de la lèvre supérieure de Kensei et face à lui, Shinji tient son poing meurtri. La bagarre n'a jamais été le truc du blond, mais là c'était trop à supporter.

\- « Comment t'as pu croire que j'avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans ? COMMENT T'AS PU PENSER QUE JE POURRAIS FAIRE TUER MASAKI ? »

\- « Tu la détestais tellement, Shinji », murmure l'argenté en guise d'excuse.

\- « Je ne la détestais pas sombre crétin ! Je ne m'entendais pas avec elle, c'est tout… et elle me le rendait bien au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! Mais c'est vrai que dès qu'il s'agissait de Masaki, j'avais toujours tous les torts. Tu veux que je te dise une bonne chose, Kensei, même si je l'avais effectivement détesté comme tu dis, jamais tu m'entends, JAMAIS, je ne lui aurais causé du tort et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Kensei fait non de la tête. Il mérite tout ce que Shinji lui crache au visage, car pour être honnête, Masaki n'était pas tendre avec Shinji. C'est un peu comme si elle l'avait pris en grippe. Un truc qu'il a souvent omis au détriment de son amitié avec le blond. Il pardonnait trop souvent à Masaki, prenant sa parole comme évangile.

\- « Parce qu'elle était la femme d'Isshin ! Parce qu'elle était la femme de MON FRÈRE, putain ! », se met à hurler le blond avant de se radoucir, pris par l'émotion, « Isshin, mon grand frère, la seule personne à m'avoir témoigné de l'affection dans cette foutue famille, dans ce fichu clan ! »

Les larmes coulent maintenant sur les joues de Shinji qui se moque bien de montrer une telle faiblesse devant autant de gens. À ces yeux, seul Kensei compte et les autres, c'est comme s'il ne les voyait pas, comme s'ils n'étaient pas présents.

\- « Shinji, tu ne peux pas… », tente Kûkaku avant de se faire rabrouer.

\- « Je ne peux pas QUOI ? Dire la vérité ? Tu te fichais bien de moi, comme Ganju, comme Kaien… »

La brune le regarde sans comprendre de quoi il parle. C'est sûr que Ganju et elle se moquaient de temps en temps du petit freluquet comme il l'appelait. Mais c'était des blagues d'enfants. Bon, c'est vrai aussi que Kaien n'a jamais accepté Shinji, qu'il l'ignorait la plupart du temps. Mais c'est parce que Kaien en voulait à son père d'avoir trompé sa mère. Non, Shinji ne peut pas croire, non, il ne peut pas penser que…

\- « Sans Isshin, je me serais barré depuis longtemps », reprend Shinji en baissant la tête. Il se rassoit dans le canapé, les épaules voûtées. « Lui, il m'a accepté, moi le bâtard, le freluquet. »

Rougissante et honteuse, Kûkaku baisse la tête.

\- « C'était un homme bien votre papa », fait-il en s'adressant à Shûhei et Ichigo, « et votre maman aussi, même si on n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde, elle et moi. Rose, tu peux aller dans mon bureau, ouvre le coffre-fort. La combinaison, c'est 05021960. Ramène la petite boite bleue sculptée, s'il te plaît. »

Rose est déjà sorti et Shûhei n'a pu retenir un halètement en reconnaissant le code.

\- « Ouais, j'aurais choisi la date de naissance d'Isshin comme code secret après avoir ordonné de faire buter sa femme ! »

Le sarcasme atteint Kensei de plein fouet et à son tour, il baisse les yeux de honte.

\- « Comment elle est morte ? », demande Shinji après un silence.

C'est finalement la voix claire de Kisuke qui se fait entendre.

\- « Alors qu'on préparait notre fuite, on s'est fait surprendre par deux hommes. Enfin, moi j'étais à l'extérieur… », Kisuke s'interrompt, pas très à l'aise pour relater un épisode qui l'a longtemps hanté et dont il n'a pas été le témoin.

\- « J'ai réussi à abattre Shawlong Fang en lançant mon poignard, mais Grantz est parvenu à toucher mortellement Masaki avant que je le tue. »

\- « Shawlong Fang ? C'était un homme du vieux ? », demande Zaraki.

\- « Donc, deux hommes de Yamamoto sont à l'origine de la mort de leur mère », résume pour tous Gin.

\- « On est pas des buses, Ichimaru. J'ai pas fait des études comme toi, même moi j'ai compris. Je suis sûr que même Grimmjow est arrivé à la même conclusion. »

Le bleuté ne répond pas. Au tout début de l'altercation entre les deux hommes, il s'est rapproché du sien. Il a vu toutes les émotions passées sur le visage d'Ichigo, de la peur à la terreur, du choc à la peine. Le voir pleurer en silence lui a fait un mal de chien. La même souffrance que celle qu'il a ressentie après le décès de ses parents. Alors il l'a pris dans ses bras et tout le reste, il s'en fout.

Rose vient de revenir dans la pièce. Il tend la boite en bois à son patron. Shinji l'ouvre à l'aide d'une clef qui pend à une chaînette autour de son cou. Il en sort un paquet de photos.

\- « Avec Isshin, on avait l'habitude de se voir une journée par mois pour la journée des frères comme il disait. »

\- « Je savais pas », fait Kûkaku.

\- « C'était notre secret », rétorque Shinji un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. « On passait du temps à discuter, à aller au bowling, à boire des bières… des trucs que des frères feraient quoi ! Et on prenait des photos. Isshin pensait que plus la situation était ridicule et plus y'avait matière à prendre une photo. »

Il les étale sur la table du salon. Kûkaku et Orihime se sont approchées. La plus jeune s'agenouille près de la table pour voir ce père qu'elle n'a presque pas connu et instantanément, un sourire suivi d'un rire vient détendre l'atmosphère. Ses deux frères s'approchent à leur tour, ravis de découvrir leur père dans des situations aussi cocasses qu'improbables.

Kûkaku ignore les photos. Toute son attention est pour ce frère qu'elle a trop longtemps ignoré. Elle pose sa main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. Il voit les larmes qu'elle essaye de retenir, alors, il pose sa main sur la sienne et lui envoie un pauvre sourire pour la rassurer.

\- « Bon, c'est bien beau cette nostalgie, mais comme l'a dit le petit futé ici », fait Kenpachi en montrant Ichimaru, « deux hommes au vieux ont buté la femme d'Isshin. »

Personne n'est capable de renchérir à cela. Pourtant, le silence est immédiatement rompu car depuis la porte d'entrée, une voix se fait entendre.

\- « Il semble que nous arrivions à point nommé pour donner les réponses que vous attendez tous, mes chers amis. »

* * *

 **JadeK136 :** Un piti cliffhanger, c'est chouette non ? Surtout que je récidive avec ce nouveau chapitre ! Oh la vilaine auteur qui tient le lecteur en haleine ! Pour Shinji, tu ne t'es pas trompée. Effectivement, il sait désormais ce que Kensei lui cachait, même si aucun des deux n'en sort grandi.

 **Anemone33 :** encore un peu de patience pour le grand déballage, même si un abcès est crevé. Pour les boites en sapin, on va encore un peu attendre, hein ?


	27. Les secrets sont révélés

**Chapitre 27 :** Les secrets sont révélés

* * *

Tous les occupants de la pièce se tournent dans un mouvement parfait qui n'aurait rien à envier aux meilleures équipes de natation synchronisée. Sur le seuil se tiennent Shunsui Kyôraku, Coyote Stark et Byakuya Kuchiki. La densité en charisme et en pouvoir des trois hommes est déjà impressionnante. Toutefois, l'étonnement vient des personnes qui apparaissent après qu'ils aient avancé leur haute stature à l'intérieur du grand salon. Certaines d'entre elles surprennent par leur présence. Celles d'Ukitake, d'Hitsugaya et de Cano se justifient aisément, y compris celle de Yoruichi. Mais que peut bien faire ici la femme de Kyôraku et surtout Iba Tetsuzaemon ? Pour un peu, on se croirait à une réunion du clan sans le grand manitou.

Byakuya qui n'a d'yeux que pour sa belle rousse depuis qu'il est entré, s'en va la rejoindre. L'espace entre eux est vite comblé vu que la jeune femme s'est relevée et vient à sa rencontre. Il incline la tête pour saluer ses deux hôtes et vient embrasser sa fiancée sur la joue, sous le regard attendri de l'assistance.

\- « Vous êtes en retard », lâche Shinji sur un ton de réprimande, ramenant sèchement tout le monde sur terre. « Et je ne me rappelle pas que vous deviez venir à autant ! »

\- « Dis tout de suite qu'on n'est pas les bienvenues ! », tance Yoruichi, alors que Matsumoto vient poser ses mains sur ses hanches pour lui signifier qu'elle est de tout cœur avec l'affirmation de la métisse.

\- « Shinji, ce n'est pas une façon de recevoir », fait doucement Kûkaku. La brune s'est vite recomposée un visage avenant après cette montée en émotions brutes. « Je vais faire amener des chaises pour tout le monde. »

Elle sort et revient très vite, suivie de trois domestiques pourvus de deux chaises chacun. Avec célérité, les chaises sont harmonieusement disposées pour permettre à tous de s'installer.

\- « Nous plaidons coupable pour le retard », déclare Shunsui après le départ des domestiques. « Un empêchement de dernière minute. Cela dit, à ce que nous avons pu constater juste en entrant, vous avez utilisé ce laps de temps à bon escient, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Shunsui, il me semble me souvenir que tu nous as promis des révélations. Alors va droit au but, je te prie. La soirée a déjà été rude », observe Sosûke.

\- « Ouais, j'suis d'accord. Dis c'que t'as à dire et après, vous m'expliquerez tous pourquoi quand j'suis rentré chez moi, j'ai pas trouvé Kisuke et les gosses ? »

Un sentiment de panique vient d'envahir le pauvre Urahara.

\- « Kenpachi, il m'a dit que tu étais au courant et que c'était d'accord », s'écrie le blond en désignant Aizen à qui il n'hésite pas à envoyer un regard glacial.

Le géant se déplace jusqu'à lui et tout le monde retient son souffle. Pourtant, aucun cri n'est asséné, aucun coup n'est porté. Non, Zaraki se contente de prendre son visage entre ses grosses mains pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Un geste intime que tous jugent étonnamment doux de sa part, et qu'il accompagne de quelques mots pour le rassurer.

\- « Te bile pas ! J'ai l'habitude avec ces marioles. »

\- « Si c'est moi que tu traites de mariole, sache qu'à ma décharge, Shunsui s'était engagé à te prévenir. Je devais me contenter d'accompagner Urahara et les autres jusqu'ici », se défend Sosûke en s'adressant au fils adoptif de Yamamoto. Aussitôt sa justification donnée, il tourne un visage en colère vers un autre chef de clan. « Shunsui, je te prie de ne me plus jamais me mettre à l'avenir dans ce genre de situation. »

L'autre lève les mains en signe de paix.

\- « Je n'étais pas certain de te convaincre Kenpachi, alors j'avoue humblement, je l'ai joué à la déloyale. Tu m'excuseras pour le mauvais tour, Sosûke, mais il fallait que Kisuke Urahara soit présent, tout comme Kensei Muguruma, ainsi que bien d'autres. Shinji, me permets-tu de mener les débats ? Stark va m'assister. »

\- « Oh fais bien comme tu veux. Au point où on est ! De toute façon, j'y comprends plus rien », répond le blond en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

\- « Installez-vous », lance Kûkaku qui va s'assoir près de Shinji, comme si depuis les révélations de ce début de soirée, elle refusait de le quitter.

Kensei pose ses fesses sur l'accoudoir près du blond tandis que Shûhei s'assoit dans l'autre canapé en face. Matsumoto et Yoruichi viennent le rejoindre et Aizen opte pour une position debout, posté derrière son compagnon, tout comme Ichigo et Grimmjow qui restent un peu en retrait. Le plus vieux enlace encore le plus jeune et ce dernier semble être bien entre ses bras. Orihime et Byakuya sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur des chaises, la main de Byakuya dans celle d'Orihime. Gin est toujours à son poste d'observation et Akane dans un fauteuil, celui qu'utilise régulièrement Kensei.

\- « Nous t'écoutons, Shunsui. »

\- « Comme vous le savez, nous menons l'enquête sur l'assassinat de Retsu. Nous avons découvert une piste qui nous a menée à Iba. »

Zaraki commence à se mouvoir avant d'être stoppé par la main du blond. Il jette un œil par-dessus son épaule et le voit lui faire non de la tête. Toujours prompt à agir, il revient pourtant sagement se coller à son compagnon à qui il décide de se fier. Akane regarde le manège des deux hommes et se met à sourire. Son grand costaud de frère semble avoir trouvé son maître, et elle est loin d'être la seule à trouver la situation amusante. Les deux siamoises se donnent du coude en pouffant sans aucune discrétion, ce que le chef de clan n'apprécie pas.

\- « Un problème les deux femelles ? », fait-il avec hargne.

\- « Mais non, Zaraki. Les deux femelles trouvent juste que vous êtes mignons tous les deux. »

\- « J'suis pas mignon ! Kisuke l'est certainement. » Un coup donné par le mignon sur le bras plus tard et Zaraki étonne encore son monde par sa lucidité. « Mais il est surtout bien plus intelligent que moi. »

\- « Eh bien, quelle… »

\- « Yoruichi, peut-être que mademoiselle Hinamori aurait besoin d'aide avec les enfants ? »

Stark parle lentement et sa femme sait reconnaître une promesse d'expulsion quand elle en entend une. Elle décide de fermer sa jolie bouche tout en faisant mine d'inspecter ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

\- « Et si ça ne suffit pas, ma très chère épouse se fera un plaisir de l'assister. »

A contrario de la métisse, le regard de la rousse explosive promet bien des tortures à son mari, mais l'homme n'en a cure. Pour le moment, il a des choses plus graves à faire.

\- « Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu, notre enquête nous a mené à Iba Tetsuzaemon que je ne vous présente pas. Mes compagnons et moi-même l'avons interrogé et il a reconnu, non pas avoir tué Retsu, mais avoir indirectement provoqué sa mort en lui confiant la mission de dérober un objet appartenant à Yamamoto. »

Shunsui marque une pause pour permettre à l'idée d'un Yamamoto vengeur de faire son chemin dans les esprits. La vision des yeux écarquillés d'Akane lui prouve qu'il a atteint son but.

\- « Bien sûr me direz-vous, pourquoi Iba est allé demander à Retsu de voler notre grand chef suprême ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait lui-même ? Et en premier lieu, pourquoi voulait-il voler son supérieur ? »

Le suspense est à son paroxysme, car en effet, ce sont bien les questions que se posent la plupart des membres du clan ShiYaK. La plupart mais pas les trois Shiba. Eux se fichent bien des histoires du clan. La seule chose qui les fait tenir dans cette pièce avec tous ces gens, c'est la réponse promise par Kyôraku à son entrée, de préférence sans jouer aux devinettes.

\- « C'est simple, parce qu'Iba sait des choses que nous ne savions pas hier, et d'autres que vous ne savez pas encore. Des choses terribles qui se sont passées au cours des dernières années. Et c'est parce de telles choses allaient se reproduire, qu'il a été contraint d'agir. »

\- « C'est bien beau toute cette littérature, mais viens en au fait, Shunsui. La journée a été longue pour tout le monde », le coupe Aizen.

\- « Bien. Comme vous vous en doutez, Yamamoto n'a pas apprécié qu'on lui prenne son bien et il a agi en conséquence et avant que vous m'opposiez vos arguments, sachez que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se débarrasse d'un gêneur. L'appartenance au clan ShiYaK ne protège personne face à la folie de cet homme. »

\- « Va falloir apporter des preuves à ce que tu dis », dit Grimmjow.

\- « Des preuves ? Retsu est morte pour que nous en ayons ! », regimbe Shunsui, avant que la main de Stark lui intime de se calmer et que sa voix soit celle qui lâche l'information.

\- « L'objet que Retsu Unohana lui a pris est un carnet où il compulse depuis trente ans, les assassinats qu'il a commandités. »

C'est comme si une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre dans la pièce, laissant des occupants groggy par l'annonce de la nouvelle que personne n'ose désormais réfuter. Le sérieux de Shunsui, de Stark, d'Ukitake et même d'Iba cautionne la véracité des propos. Akane a posé une main sur sa bouche, probablement pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle savait que son père était à la limite de la tyrannie, mais apprendre qu'il est un monstre, c'est tellement inimaginable.

\- « Alors, c'est lui qui a envoyé ces tueurs chez nous. C'est lui qui a tué maman », énonce avec douceur Ichigo.

Le jeune homme s'est dégagé des bras protecteurs de Grimmjow pour s'avancer face à Iba qu'il regarde en levant la tête. Il lui demande encore « Pourquoi il a fait ça, monsieur ? » et le ton implorant remue tout le monde aux entrailles.

Iba est arrivé au stade qu'il redoutait le plus. Expliquer aux victimes collatérales pourquoi elles ont perdu un être cher. Comme si la mort pouvait se justifier ! La seule chose qui ressortira de cette réunion, se résumera en des larmes et de la souffrance. Oh, il y aura bien aussi de la colère et de la vengeance, et sur ce point, il compte bien demander sa part. En attendant ce moment, il lui faut expliquer.

\- « Il a compris que Barragan était une menace, mais ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière après lui avoir promis monts et merveilles. Comme il ne voulait pas que vous soyez sous la coupe de cet homme, il a fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait plus de mariage. Il comptait vous récupérer ensuite pour vous élever. »

\- « Comme si on allait le laisser faire ! », grince Kûkaku entre ses dents.

\- « Elle le gênait alors il l'a tuée, c'est ça ? », pleure le rouquin.

Bien qu'il ait un lien de sang avec le meurtrier de Masaki, Grimmjow n'hésite pas à venir prendre Ichigo en étau pour ne pas qu'il tombe et pour lui donner son soutien. C'est tout ce qu'il peut faire, puisque le vieux n'est pas là pour subir sa rage.

\- « Oui », finit par répondre Iba. « Et vous n'auriez rien pu faire pour l'empêcher d'atteindre son but », ajoute-t-il en s'adressant à Kûkaku et à Shinji. « Tous ceux qui n'entrent pas dans son schéma, il les extermine. »

\- « Comment savez-vous tout cela ? », demande Aizen.

\- « Parce que je suis venu dans le clan ShiYaK dans le seul but d'abattre un jour Genryusai Yamamoto. »

Voilà les dés sont jetés. Il vient de se griller devant tous ces membres du clan, reconnaissant qu'il s'est introduit chez eux avec un objectif malveillant.

\- « Mon vrai nom est Jinnai Takakura. Du moins, c'est comme ça que je m'appelais il y a trente-cinq ans de ça. Je vivais avec mes parents, de riches viticulteurs dans la région de Katsunuma, dans la maison qui appartenait à ma famille depuis cinq générations. »

\- « Vous parlez du Château du vieux, avec les vignes de Koshu ? », s'exclame Grimmjow.

\- « Certainement pas ! Ce château comme vous dîtes, c'est le manoir de ma famille et les vignes ont été plantées par mes ancêtres. Un héritage que Yamamoto s'est approprié après les avoir fait égorger par son âme damnée, Sasabike. J'étais là lorsque ça s'est passé. J'avais tout juste six ans. Caché dans le grenier, j'ai entendu les cris, les hurlements. Mon père, ma mère, le régisseur et sa femme. C'était les parents de Sadao, mon meilleur ami, et lui aussi, ils l'ont saigné comme un vulgaire goret pour ne pas laisser de témoin. L'inspecteur de police chargé de l'enquête et le juge en charge de l'affaire ont décidé de cacher qu'il y avait un survivant. Tout le monde a supposé que l'héritier des Takakura était Sadao, et Yamamoto n'a jamais rien découvert. J'ai rapidement été adopté et j'ai eu de la chance dans mon malheur. Mes parents adoptifs étaient des gens merveilleux. »

Le sourire et le regard perdu, Iba se remémore les années passées auprès de cet homme et de cette femme qui l'ont aimé, à défaut de le comprendre. A cet instant, il ressent le besoin de s'assoir. Ses épaules sont voûtées car le poids est aussi lourd à transmettre qu'il n'a été à porter. Pourtant, il se redresse car il doit poursuivre coûte que coûte les révélations. Il s'y est engagé auprès de Kyôraku et Stark. Il l'a promis à la mémoire de ses parents et de Sadao.

\- « Ce n'est que bien des années après que les souvenirs ont refait surface et que je me suis juré de les venger. J'ai mis des années à découvrir l'existence de ce carnet abominable. Ce vieux bâtard y a inscrit tous ses méfaits, avec une précision chirurgicale, comme s'il voulait laisser une trace de son œuvre. Un œuvre morbide. Il explique le pourquoi et le comment, car c'est lui qui donne les ordres. Sasabike n'a aucune latitude pour agir, il est un simple exécutant. Cet homme est une monstruosité, vous pouvez me croire. Comment ne pourrait-on pas l'être quand on condamne à mort sa propre fille parce qu'elle a décidé d'aller vivre ailleurs. »

\- « NOOON ! », se met à hurler Akane en bondissant de son siège. « Pas ça, pas Haruko, pas ma petite sœur. »

Ichigo a senti les deux bras le libérer et l'absente de chaleur dans son dos lui glace le sang aussi sûrement que les mots qui viennent d'être dits. Tel un félin, Grimmjow s'est approché d'Iba, non de Jinnai, et l'a levé en le saisissant par le col.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme saloperie, HEIN ? Mes parents ont été tués dans un accident de bagnole ! »

\- « Provoqué par la rupture des freins, cadeau de Sasabike, c'est dans le carnet. »

\- « JE VEUX LE VOIR ! Je veux le voir de mes yeux ! », exige Akane.

Sans attendre, Jûshiro Ukitake remet des feuillets reliés à la dernière fille de Yamamoto encore en vie. Il tourne les feuilles jusqu'à une page, pendant qu'elle ajuste sur son nez les lunettes qui pendent à une chaîne autour de son cou. Immédiatement, elle reconnaît l'écriture longiligne de son père.

\- « C'est bien lui qui a écrit ça, c'est son écriture. »

\- « Si vous permettez, madame Aizen, je vais procéder à la lecture », propose Stark en lui prenant la reliure des mains.

Elle acquiesce, mais continue à porter ses yeux sur les mots écrits, debout prêt du chef du clan Shiôhin.

 _ **3 mai 1992**_

 _ **Haruko veut quitter le japon. Encore une idée de son yankee. Pourquoi elle l'a épousé celui-là déjà ? Elle aurait dû épouser un homme du clan, un japonais, pas un type qui vient de l'autre bout du monde ! J'aurais dû intervenir plus tôt et me débarrasser de cet étranger. La seule bonne chose qu'il ait apporté, c'est Grimmjow. Un sacré gaillard ce gamin, il deviendra quelqu'un dans le Clan. Il a du sang de Yamamoto qui coule dans ses veines. Bon, il a un prénom improbable mais faut reconnaître que ça lui va bien. Jamais je ne permettrai qu'il l'emmène aux Etats Unis. Non, il faut agir pour le bien du Clan. De toute façon, quitter le Clan revient à signer son arrêt de mort. Alors c'est la mort qu'ils récolteront, lui pour avoir osé mettre ses sales pattes sur ma fille et elle pour m'avoir trahi. Un accident fera l'affaire. Juste veiller à ce que Grimmjow passe les vacances avec son cousin.**_

Lorsqu'il a terminé, Akane s'affaisse sur une chaise. Elle est en pleurs. Découvrir un jour qu'un être cher vous a été enlevé par un stupide accident de la route est dévastateur. Apprendre vingt et un ans plus tard que cet accident a été sciemment provoqué par son propre père fait encore plus de ravages dans son cœur.

Quant à Grimmjow, il a les bras tendus le long du corps et les poings serrés. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes et s'il les a retenues jusqu'à maintenant, il en faudrait peu pour qu'il explose de rage.

\- « Et Sôichi ? » Aizen qui s'était levé pour rejoindre et soutenir Grimmjow, stoppe net. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que la tension dramatique fait perdre le bon sens à sa mère, même lorsqu'elle insiste. « Son meurtre, a-t-il quelque chose à y voir ? »

Un échange de regard entre Kyôraku, Stark et Iba confirment les craintes de la femme. Les yeux écarquillés, Sosûke sent son cœur battre à tout rompre. Le cauchemar reprend vie sous ses yeux.

\- « Pourquoi tu penses qu'il l'a tué ? », parvient-il à demander en fixant Akane.

C'est à sa mère qu'il s'adresse et celle-ci commence par nier de la tête, incapable de dire la vérité qu'elle connaît, au sujet de ce mari considéré comme exemplaire. D'un geste de la main, elle invite Stark à lire le passage que son père n'aura pas omis d'écrire. Elle s'en veut de ne pas pouvoir exprimer tout ça avec ses propres mots, mais cela la renvoie à une souffrance du passé, celle de l'échec de son mariage.

 _ **13 octobre 1996**_

 _ **Décidément, mes filles n'attirent que des incapables. Sôichi Aizen, le fils de Kaname, un sale petit pédé ! Ce sale petit con ose batifoler avec Sôjun Kuchiki.**_

L'assistance ne peut retenir son silence plus longtemps. Des cris d'indignation mêlée de surprise se répandent dans la pièce. Sôichi Aizen, l'homme droit, réputé vertueux au sein du clan, un homosexuel ?

Byakuya offre une vision à des lieux de son port altier. La bouche ouverte, il semble complètement perdu. Ashido vient forcer le passage pour lui apporter son soutien. Une main posée sur son épaule lui donne la force de se ressaisir. Un coup d'œil à sa gauche vers le visage réconfortant d'Orihime lui permet de faire face aux regards des autres.

\- « Tu le savais, maman ? »

Akane ferme brièvement les yeux.

\- « Ton père et Sôjun sont tombés fous amoureux au premier regard », commence-t-elle à raconter. « Ton père et moi étions déjà fiancés, alors il a fait ce que son devoir lui dictait. Il a détourné les yeux et a respecté l'engagement qu'il avait pris envers moi et envers son propre père… Nous avons été heureux, tu sais. J'étais éperdument amoureuse de ton père, Sosûke, et je l'aime toujours. Et lui m'a aimé, à sa façon, comme il pouvait sachant que son cœur, il l'avait déjà donné à un autre. » Un autre qui était le père de celui à qui elle envoie un sourire triste. « Et puis, un jour il en a eu assez de ce carcan dans lequel il était enfermé. Ton père aussi, Byakuya, n'en pouvait plus de jouer la comédie du veuf éploré. Je crois que je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que le mariage avec ta mère avait été arrangé ? »

Le fils de Sôjun Kuchiki hoche la tête. Il connaît les traditions au sein de la famille Kuchiki. C'est la raison pour laquelle il s'efforce d'être un homme différent pour Orihime. Il veut une femme qu'il puisse aimer et qui l'aimerait en retour.

\- « Il a voulu reprendre sa liberté et j'ai accepté, Sosûke, parce que je l'aimais assez pour le voir heureux, même si son bonheur n'était pas avec moi. »

A son tour, Aizen hoche la tête, juste pour montrer qu'il comprend. Stark reprend sa lecture monotone que tous écoutent avec ferveur.

 _ **Et maintenant, ce salaud a le culot de demander le divorce. Quel ingrat ! Et Akane qui se laisse faire. Elle l'aime, quelle ineptie ! N'aurais-je donc engendré que de parfaites idiotes ? Il a osé porter l'opprobre sur la famille Yamamoto. Il va périr comme le scélérat qu'il est. Un assassinat comme une insulte, c'est tout ce qu'il mérite. Un assassin qui le choisit au hasard. Un fou qu'il faudra exciter avec le sang.**_

\- « Je vais le tuer de mes mains », énonce lentement Aizen.

\- « Ouais, bah tu feras la queue », crache Grimmjow.

\- « CERTAINEMENT PAS ! » Akane s'est levée pour s'approcher de ses deux fils. « Je vous interdis de vous abaisser à son niveau ! Il mourra, mais pas de vos mains, parce qu'il ne le MÉRITE pas ! »

Les deux hommes tentent bien de relever le duel visuel avec ce petit bout de femme. C'est vain et ils le savent. Grimmjow est le premier à détourner les yeux et Aizen baisse les siens dans un soupir. Dans le fond, sa mère est la plus sage d'entre eux. Elle a raison sur toute la ligne, le vieux ne mérite pas qu'ils se salissent les mains.

\- « Si les parents de Grimmjow ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture, dois-je envisager que mon père ne s'est pas tué en faisant du ski ? »

La question de Byakuya est censée et malheureusement, comme pour les précédentes, la réponse est la même : des pages se tournent et la voix de Stark reprend.

 _ **3 février 1998**_

 _ **Il ne pouvait pas continuer à se morfondre dans son coin. Au moins pendant sa dépression, il ne fouinait pas à droite et à gauche. C'est vrai qu'il jetait la honte sur la grande famille Kuchiki, mais au moins, il me fichait la paix. Il se rapproche de la vérité et je ne peux pas le permettre. Qu'est-ce que Ginrei penserait s'il connaissait les préférences sexuelles de son rejeton ? Il aurait honte comme moi. Mieux vaut rectifier cette monstruosité avant qu'il ne l'apprenne. Ainsi, il pourra éduquer Byakuya à devenir un bon chef de clan. Sôjun va à la neige comme chaque année. Sasabike veillera à ce que ce soient ses dernières vacances.**_

\- « Mon grand-père n'a plus été le même après la mort de papa », explique doucement Byakuya. « Ma sœur et moi n'avions plus que lui, mais c'était un homme brisé. Je veux que Yamamoto souffre, est-ce bien clair ? »

\- « Oh mais il souffrira, sois en sûr Byakuya. »

Personne ne songe à démentir l'affirmation de Kyôraku et chacun a une idée précise de la façon de mener à bien cette tâche.

\- « Sasabike devra aussi souffrir », suggère Shinji.

\- « Oui, et il devra voir mourir Yamamoto, j'insiste bien sur ce fait » La parole d'Iba est accueillie par un concert de hochement de tête. Il n'est pas aisé, même pour ces gens, de planifier des actes aussi terribles. Toutefois, la cause l'est encore plus. « Sasabike adule son maître. J'exige que sa souffrance ne soit pas que physique. Il devra voir mourir celui qu'il vénère comme un dieu. A propos, je voulais vous prévenir maître Kuchiki que votre sœur vous espionne pour le compte de Yamamoto. C'est bien elle qui a lâché l'information sur le restaurant. »

La mâchoire de Byakuya se serre et ses yeux bleus se vissent sur Orihime, offrant un regard triste en guise d'excuse. Elle lui sourit en resserrant la prise sur sa main pour lui octroyer son pardon, puis elle prend une grande inspiration et interroge d'une voix fluette : « Notre père et nos oncles ? »

\- « J'aimerais pouvoir te répondre que non, Orihime », soupire Shunsui, « mais la vérité est que la famille Shiba est celle qui aura subi le plus de pertes de la main de ces monstres. »

Kûkaku éclate en sanglots. Ses deux mains sont fermement accrochées au bras d'un Shinji qui peine à déglutir et dont les yeux s'embuent inexorablement. A cet instant, les deux survivants du clan Shiba ont perdu de leur grandeur. La brune est anéantie et ne fait plus montre de la moindre combativité. Quant au blond, il attend la suite comme un blessé qui attend d'être achevé pour ne plus souffrir.

 _ **17 octobre 1999**_

 _ **Kaien Shiba refuse d'épouser l'aînée des Kotestu au prétexte qu'elle ne serait pas à son goût et qu'il chercherait le grand amour. Comme si le physique importait dans le mariage. L'amour, la beauté, tout ça ne sont que des conneries. La seule chose qui compte, c'est l'enrichissement du clan et les Kotestu sont riches et influents. Il ose refuser une alliance qui apporterait tant au clan. Le surveiller.**_

 _ **24 mars 2000**_

 _ **La surveillance de Kaien Shiba aura porté ses fruits. Ce petit merdeux s'envoie en l'air avec Ichimaru.**_

Les têtes se tournent vers Gin, qui a les yeux fermés en direction de la fenêtre. Lorsque la voix de Coyote Stark a prononcé le nom qu'il chérit encore treize ans plus tard, il s'est remis à son observation. Tout ce que contient le carnet ne l'a pas du tout étonné. Il était au courant du projet de mariage arrangé, Kaien lui en avait parlé. Il se souvient encore de ce jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la petite garçonnière que le dernier du clan Shiba occupait. Après lui avoir fait l'amour, Kaien avait énuméré tous les défauts physiques d'Isane Kotestu, des hanches proéminentes à la poitrine plate, avant de s'attaquer au manque singulier de caractère de la pauvre fille. A cette époque, Gin venait d'avoir dix-huit ans et il était tombé sous le charme irrésistible du Casanova du Clan. Âgé de vingt-deux ans, ce dernier prenait toujours la vie avec le sourire, et ce manque de sérieux lui valait des critiques de certains membres plus âgés. Critiques qu'Isshin balayait de la main comme on écarte les choses sans importance. Les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés lors de l'anniversaire de Sosûke. Un véritable coup de foudre de la part du plus jeune.

\- « Gin ? Ça va ? »

C'est la mère de Sosûke, et non ce dernier, qui vient s'enquérir de son état. Elle s'est tournée sur sa chaise et l'interpelle doucement. Elle sait bien que personne n'est épargné ce soir et qu'il est un homme solide, mais savoir qu'il a vécu une histoire d'amour aussi jeune, probablement sa première et dernière vu qu'il est toujours célibataire, la peine.

\- « Je vais bien, Akane. Vous voulez bien poursuivre, Stark. »

L'homme donne son assentiment d'un hochement de tête, avant de faire résonner sa voix dans la pièce.

 _ **J'ai pourtant dit à Isshin que son frère était un dilettante. Mais en plus de ça, c'est un pédé et il a perverti Ichimaru, ce garçon au brillant avenir. Intelligent, humble et travailleur, tout le contraire de Kaien. C'est grâce au petit Gin que Sosûke s'en est sorti après la mort de son père. Il l'a tiré vers le haut. Le choix est clair. Quand la branche déjà bien développée devient pourrie, il faut la couper. Quand une jeune branche promet de se développer, il faut la protéger. Ichimaru deviendra un bras droit exceptionnel pour mon petit-fils, alors que Kaien ne fera jamais rien de bien. Il doit disparaître.**_

Le silence se fait annonciateur d'une nouvelle exécution. Etonnamment, c'est Gin qui le rompt. Point de larmes dans ses yeux, point de mine attristée. Non, un sourire énigmatique étire ses lèvres et ça paraît étrange aux yeux des autres. Sa réaction n'est pas appropriée, même pour quelqu'un comme lui. Kûkaku qui ne le quitte pas des yeux depuis qu'elle a appris qu'il était l'amant de son plus jeune frère, trouve une certaine ressemblance entre les deux hommes. Pas physiquement bien sûr, mais dans leur façon de prendre la vie du bon côté. Ichimaru a la réputation d'être un blagueur et d'arborer un sourire constant. A se demander comment il peut faire la paire avec Aizen qui lui n'a rien d'un bout en train.

\- « Moi qui ai toujours pensé que grâce à mon intelligence et mon travail acharné, j'obtiendrais ce que je voudrais dans la vie. Eh bien j'avais tout faux », lance-t-il alors que ses yeux habituellement plissés s'ouvrent et se durcissent inexorablement, « puisque ces deux qualités m'ont fait perdre la seule personne qui comptait pour moi. »

Les yeux grands ouverts de Gin sont hypnotiques. Ichigo et Shûhei comprennent maintenant ce qu'Uryû peut bien trouver à cet homme. Son regard est encore plus clair que celui de Grimmjow ou d'Hitsugaya.

Sosûke se sent incapable de venir en aide à son ami. Il est tiraillé entre la culpabilité d'avoir indirectement causé le décès de Kaien et la jalousie qu'il ressent vis-à-vis du mort pour s'octroyer encore après plus d'une décennie une place de choix dans le cœur de Gin. Comme bien souvent, la raison passe par là et c'est bien de se sentir coupable qui laisse la trace la plus indélébile.

\- « Tu oublies que c'est aussi pour moi, qu'il a choisi de te laisser en vie. »

\- « BON DIEU, MAIS ARRETEZ ÇA TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Qui aurait cru que le très pondéré Jûshiro Ukitake était capable de s'enflammer de la sorte ? Assurément aucun de ceux qui l'entourent. De la fumée semble sortir de ses oreilles et il darde un regard froid sur chaque personne présente, un peu comme s'il les défiait de prendre la parole.

\- « Ju…

\- « Shunsui, tu te tais ! » Le dénommé hausse les sourcils. Heureusement que son amitié pour l'homme aux cheveux longs tient la route, parce que ce dernier aurait déjà été remis à sa place. « Ne cherchez pas à culpabiliser. Vous êtes des victimes, nous sommes _tous_ des victimes de ce monstre. Des victimes bien en vie, mais des victimes quand même. Kaien a été condamné parce qu'il aimait la vie, parce qu'il souriait trop et c'est déjà suffisamment atroce comme raison, n'en rajoutons pas, je vous en prie. Nous devons rester soudés parce qu'il en va de notre liberté et de notre santé mentale. Pour la plupart, nous ne souhaitons qu'une seule chose, trouver le bonheur. La plupart d'entre nous pouvons nous considérer comme des gens tolérants, ni plus, ni moins que d'autres. Yamamoto n'est pas comme ça. Il est homophobe, misogyne et raciste, et il a poussé l'exercice de son pouvoir à l'extrême, celle d'un despote que nous avons probablement laissé régner de façon totalitaire trop longtemps. »

\- « Jûshiro a raison, on l'a trop écouté le vieux », ajoute Zaraki. « Il va devoir nous écouter maintenant et... »

\- « Pas avant d'avoir entendu la suite », le coupe Shûhei. « Je veux tout savoir. Ça fait trop longtemps que je vis avec l'absence inexpliquée de notre père. Que lui est-il arrivé monsieur Stark ? »

 _ **7 août 2000**_

 _ **Isshin et Ganju sont sur nos traces. J'ignore comment ils ont réussi, mais ils sont remontés jusqu'à Sasabike. Isshin est venu me confronter aujourd'hui. Il est persuadé que Chojirô agit pour son propre compte. C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'en ait pas parlé lors du dernier conseil et encore plus qu'il ne me soupçonne pas, j'aurais ainsi les coudées franches. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques et les laisser tout gâcher. Ganju est un très bon élément. Obéissant et dévoué au clan, ce sera une grande perte. Isshin me déçoit de plus en plus. Quelle lubie d'avoir céder aux pressions de sa satanée bonne femme. Le manoir de Jimon n'est pas assez bien pour elle ? Foutaises ! Elle se sent observée et c'est ainsi que ça doit être, qu'elle s'y habitue ! Oui, Isshin prend un mauvais chemin, il devient faible et se préoccupe de choses sans importance au détriment du Clan. A trop vouloir vivre dans le passé, il n'aura pas d'avenir et mourra de la même mort que son bon à rien de frère. Bon débarras.**_

Shûhei regarde sa sœur en larmes, puis son frère qui renifle nerveusement. Il digère l'information avant de juger qu'il lui faut défendre ce père tant aimé, ne serait-ce que pour lui offrir une nouvelle oraison funèbre. La première est sortie de la bouche de son bourreau et il est impensable que cela reste ainsi.

\- « Mon père était un homme bien et juste, et l'amour qu'il portait à notre mère, n'avait rien de méprisable. »

\- « On le sait, Shûhei, on le sait », fait remarquer doucement Kensei.

\- « Isshin n'était pas faible et il n'était certainement pas incompétent ! », s'insurge Shinji. « Il était même plus capable que papa. Il avait un don pour se faire respecter et il était doué pour les affaires. Ça a été facile de prendre la relève après lui. »

C'est la première fois que les mots de Shinji atteignent vraiment Ichigo et son frère. La méfiance qu'ils lui portaient pour des raisons différentes s'est levée comme un voile et ce qu'il découvre en dessous, c'est un nouveau membre de leur famille, leur oncle.

\- « Devons-nous savoir autre chose ? »

\- « Oui. Mes deux frères Taisuke et Noboru ont aussi été victimes du vieux. Tous les deux voulaient que la famille Kyôraku s'éloigne du clan ShiYaK. Apparemment, notre père avait des suspicions vis-à-vis de Yamamoto. Après sa mort qui je vous le dis tout de suite n'est pas due à Yamamoto, ils ont exprimé leur volonté un peu trop fort et l'ont payé de leur vie. »

Ça devient une habitude de consacrer les morts par un silence magistral. Peu de gens ici ont connus les deux frères aînés de Shunsui. Il n'empêche qu'il est affreux de savoir qu'une fratrie de Kyôraku a été presque totalement sacrifiée. La descendance si chère à Yamamoto n'est finalement qu'une bonne parole prêchée pour les autres et non pour lui-même. Une descendance qu'il n'a pas hésité à détruire.

\- « Bien, je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi pour que nous déclenchions un conseil. Le sujet à l'ordre du jour sera facile à trouver : l'enquête sur le meurtre de Retsu. Yamamoto n'y verra que du feu. Bien entendu, cela ne peut fonctionner que si tout le monde continue à se taire. Sommes-nous tous d'accord ? »

Des hochements de tête répondent à Kyôraku.

\- « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ces deux salauds ? »

\- « On les butte », répond Zaraki.

\- « Je pense qu'une condamnation est souhaitable et souhaitée. Nous représentons les cinq familles, nous n'aurons aucun mal à le condamner. »

\- « Il y aura un procès, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Pourquoi faire ? », rétorque sèchement Zaraki à Orihime. Kisuke donne une tape au géant oubliant que la jeune fille sait se défendre. D'ailleurs, son preux fiancé ne vient pas à son secours et la laisse répondre, car il est évident pour lui que Zaraki va se faire remettre à sa place pour dire les choses poliment. Le feu sous la crinière rousse ne demande qu'à être libéré.

\- « Pour l'humilier, _monsieur Zaraki_ ! », lui lance-t-elle en se levant les poings serrés et l'air vindicte. « Il doit être jugé avec les règles de votre fichu clan. Qu'elles servent à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à ce psychopathe ! Il les a trop longtemps contournées et le mieux que l'on puisse faire, c'est de les lui renvoyer en pleine gueule ! »

Le géant observe ce petit bout de femme rouge de colère avant d'exploser de rire.

\- « T'es bien une Shiba, toi ! »

Shinji et Kûkaku sont bien d'accord sur ce point. Eux aussi regardent la jeune femme monter sur ses ergots. Elle tient sa chevelure et une partie de ses traits de Masaki, mais son caractère, c'est du Isshin et du Ganju tout craché. Kensei sourit à pleine dent. Il est fier de ce qu'elle est devenue et il est heureux de constater que son futur époux ne la considère pas comme une chose fragile. Ces deux-là ont déjà fait un bout de chemin, à les voir toujours collés l'un à l'autre.

\- « J'aimerais revenir sur un point, monsieur Tetsuzaemon. » La question posée par Byakuya, Stark l'attendait avec impatience. « Tout à l'heure, vous avez laissé entendre que c'est l'urgence qui vous avait poussée à impliquer Retsu Unohana. Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus ? »

Iba espérait que personne ne lui poserait cette question. Du moins, il pensait qu'il ne serait pas obligé d'aborder la dernière mission devant cette assemblée. C'était apparemment trop demandé. Avec Kyôraku et Stark, ils ont passé en revue les pages du carnet. Certaines étaient insignifiantes, les autres ont été abordées ce soir. Il a juste gardé par devers lui l'ultime feuillet, celui qui évoque la dernière mission donnée à Sasabike, qui l'a par ailleurs poussé à agir et à commettre Retsu dans l'histoire.

\- « Vous trouverez la réponse sur cette page », rétorque-t-il sombrement en tendant les feuillets qu'il vient de sortir de sa poche à Stark.

Défait, il préfère baisser la tête.

 _ **17 mai 2013**_

 _ **Ça recommence. A croire qu'ils se sont tous ligués contre moi. Moi qui pensais remettre Sosûke sur les rails, voilà que Grimmjow se laisse séduire par le petit pédé aux cheveux roux. Il tient de sa mère, celui-là. Un emmerdeur comme cette saleté de Masaki. Grimmjow aurait dû succomber aux charmes d'Hallibel. Elle est riche et possède la classe qui fait défaut à mon petit-fils. Je vais devoir maîtriser cet Ichigo. Mais comment ? Pas en le tuant. Non, la mort serait trop douce pour une monstruosité comme lui.**_

 _ **Et Kenpachi qui s'y met avec Urahara. Il lui confie l'éducation de ses enfants, aurait-il perdu la tête ? Cet homme devrait être mort et lui, il lui déroule le tapis rouge. Je commence vraiment à douter que ce blondinet de malheur aime les femmes. Il aura sûrement perverti mon fils.**_

 _ **Sosûke est plus têtu qu'une bourrique. Le détourner de ce Shûhei sera difficile. Surtout que le garçon est plus posé que son frère et qu'il a engendré une descendance. Il pourrait faire un bon chef de clan, mieux que cette chiffe molle de bâtard. Mais avant, il faut l'endurcir et le rendre moins dépendant et moins attrayant. Ce n'est qu'alors que Sosûke le laissera partir.**_

 _ **Oui, c'est cela qu'il faut. Une mort brutale pour le blond, handicaper le brun pour que Sosûke se détourne de lui et faire subir un viol en bande au rouquin, histoire de lui passer l'envie de se faire prendre par un autre homme.**_

\- « Ichigo ! », hurle Orihime.

Le jeune rouquin s'est affaissé au sol où il a des difficultés à respirer. Grimmjow se précipite et l'entoure de ses bras.

\- « Il t'arrivera rien, tu m'entends, Ichi. Je le laisserai pas faire, hein ? »

\- « Evidemment qu'on va pas le laisser faire ! T'as pas intérêt à croire en la réussite de ce plan débile, Kisuke Urahara, parce que c'est mal me connaître ! On va l'arrêter. »

Kisuke fait oui de la tête en regardant Zaraki, mais le cœur n'y est pas. Le vieux n'est pas très original en le récompensant par la mort. Il y a peu il l'aurait accueillie avec bonheur et soulagement. Aujourd'hui, il y perdrait beaucoup plus. Et puis, Ichigo et Shûhei sont menacés au même titre que lui. Ichigo de la pire des façons. Comment pourrait-il se relever d'une agression aussi traumatisante, après tout ce qu'il a déjà vécu dans sa courte vie ? Une blessure morale presque insurmontable. Une blessure physique pour Shûhei. Yamamoto est un fou.

\- « Ne prenez pas ça à la légère. Sasabike a déjà réuni une bande pour attaquer les deux jeunes. Des drogués, des êtres sans foi, ni loi, du genre difficile à maîtriser, voire même à menacer. Pour Urahara, il prévoit de s'en charger lui-même. »

A ses mots, Aizen se rapproche de son compagnon. Une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier que peu importe les projets, il ne se séparera pas de lui. Shûhei le fixe sans comprendre à quoi rime tout ça. Il reste persuadé que si d'aventure il se retrouvait diminué, il n'aurait plus aucun intérêt aux yeux du brun.

\- « Alors ils auront une protection jusqu'à ce que nous en aillons fini avec le vieux », décrète Sosûke. « Ulquiorra ! »

\- « Oui, maître Aizen. »

\- « Je veux que tu organises la protection de Shûhei. Tu prends les meilleurs. Grimmjow, je pense que tu voudras te charger de celle d'Ichigo ? »

Le bleuté hoche la tête. Personne d'autre que lui ne s'occupera de son rouquin. Il vient d'avoir l'assentiment de son supérieur, il va en profiter pour coller aux basques d'Ichigo. Une tâche qu'il va se faire un plaisir d'accomplir.

\- « Je mets à ta disposition Rose et Love », propose Shinji. « Avec Kensei, je n'ai pas besoin d'eux. Et puis, je sais me défendre quoi que vous en pensiez tous. »

Jolie façon pour l'argenté d'apprendre qu'il est passé du statut de prisonnier à celui de garde du corps du chef de la famille Shiba. Une nomination tout ce qu'il y a de plus officiel.

\- « Je vais dépêcher Renji Abarai pour la protection d'Orihime, pour être plus sûrs. »

\- « Bien, alors agissons. Zaraki, je te propose de joindre nos efforts pour débusquer cette bande. Iba, tu seras nos oreilles. A nous de montrer à Yamamoto qui nous sommes.»

* * *

 **JadeK136 :** bah non, faut pas mourir ! Et mes superbes reviews alors ! J'en veux encore (tu noteras au passage le sens des priorités de l'auteur) Pas besoin de m'offrir Brad Pitt (ce d'autant que je suis parfaitement indifférente à son charme, ça t'en feras plus hein ?). Il m'a suffi de me mettre à la place de mes lecteurs. Des jours et des jours de frustration à attendre la suite d'une fiction m'ont poussé à rapprocher la publication des 3 derniers chapitres (pas les derniers, derniers hein !) Sinon, je suis contente que Shinji te fasse de la peine. Jusqu'à maintenant, il faisait suscité au mieux le rire, au pire de la colère ou de l'agacement. Il a eu son lot de souffrance et la perte d'Isshin a fini de le marquer.

 **Anemone33 :** toi qui trouvais qu'il y avait de l'émotion dans le chapitre précédent, que dis-tu de celui-ci ?


	28. Le baiser de deux âmes sœurs

**Chapitre 28 :** Le baiser de deux âmes sœurs

* * *

La fin de la réunion s'est déroulée dans une ambiance étrange. La peine engendrée par toutes les révélations s'est percutée de plein fouet avec l'énergie des enfants qui ont déboulé au moment où tout le monde s'apprêtait à regagner ses pénates. Gabriel a cru utile de passer en revue la totalité du menu préparé par les cuisines, notamment le gâteau renversé à l'ananas qui était 'super-bon'. Il a tellement ressassé sur le sujet que Kûkaku a demandé à ce qu'on emballe un bon morceau pour que ses neveux et sa nièce puissent y goûter. Grimmjow s'en est léché les lèvres par anticipation. La gourmandise, ça ne se contrôle pas.

Le clan Kyôraku a été le premier à décoller, et ce malgré les récriminations de Matsumoto qui serait bien restée déguster le menu concocté pour les enfants. Son mari a dû pratiquement la traîner hors du manoir et même une fois sortis, on entendait encore la femme reprocher à son mari son manque de politesse. Comme si s'inviter à manger témoignait d'un parfait savoir-vivre !

Gabriel a trouvé la belle dame très marrante, ce qui a arraché un rire tonitruant à la femme de Stark. Une autre femme intéressante selon le gamin. Il a entamé avec elle une joyeuse discussion sur sa fille qu'il a très envie de revoir. Il est vrai que Sakura Stark est une petite fille déjà très belle, ce qui a fini de convaincre ceux qui en douteraient encore, que Gabriel aime être entouré de copines. Yoruichi a donc promis d'organiser prochainement une petite fête chez elle rien que pour les enfants. Elle a récolté au passage une ovation et il a fallu à Shûhei développer des trésors de diplomatie pour botter en touche la réponse à la question « C'est quand p'ochainement, papa ?

Le clan Shiôhin est parti en même temps que Byakuya. Lui et Orihime se sont isolés pendant quelques minutes pour parler, ce qu'ils n'avaient pu faire de toute la soirée. Ils se sont séparés sur un vrai baiser, prouvant que l'attirance entre eux n'est pas feinte. Les joues rougies, la jeune femme est revenue vers sa famille sous le regard de tous les autres. Solidarité féminine oblige, Kûkaku s'est mise à réprimander cette bande de voyeurs qui d'après elle, ne font que la mettre mal à l'aise. La brune s'étant mise en mode protection maternelle, Shinji et Kensei ont préféré ne pas insister.

Lorsque ça été au tour d'Aizen et de son groupe, la séparation ne s'est pas faite sans la promesse de se revoir très bientôt autant pour les petits que pour les grands. Les embrassades entre Shûhei, Ichigo, Orihime et leurs pères adoptifs ont été empreintes d'une grande émotion. Partir après tout ce qu'ils ont appris ce soir s'est avéré plus difficile que jamais. Pourtant, la fatigue a commencé à se faire sentir et ils n'ont pas tardé à tous se répartir dans les berlines alignées dans la cour. Zaraki et sa clique leur ont emboîté le pas et le manoir s'en est retrouvé soudainement bien vide.

A tel point que maintenant, les trois occupants ont bien du mal à se regarder en face. Trop de choses ont été dites pour qu'ils reprennent le train-train de leur vie.

\- « Bon, je vais demander à ce que le dîner soit servi », propose Kûkaku à défaut d'autres choses.

Se retrouver à table leur permettra peut-être de réamorcer le dialogue. Elle est convaincue que si elle laisse passer cette opportunité, ça en sera fini de leur rapprochement.

\- « Pas pour moi. Je ne pourrais rien avaler. »

\- « Shinji… »

\- « Mais allez-y vous. Ne vous occupez pas de moi », fait-il en faisant un geste de la main et en leur tournant le dos.

\- « Ne fais pas ça, Shinji. Pas après ce que l'on vient d'apprendre. »

La voix de Kûkaku est suppliante, mais Shinji garde ostensiblement le dos tourné. Les confidences qu'il lui a crachées au visage en début de soirée, il les regrette. Il sait que tout le monde va le prendre en pitié après l'avoir inlassablement rabaissé à cause de son statut de bâtard. L'idée lui déplaît au plus haut point.

\- « Shinji, parle-moi s'il te plaît. On ne peut pas en rester là. On est de la même famille alors on doit… »

\- « On doit QUOI Kûkaku ? Rayer les trente-cinq dernières années ? Faire comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rejeté ? »

La colère, c'est déjà une réaction, plutôt que cette indifférence polie, se dit la femme. Certes, elle aurait préféré qu'ils fassent table rase de leur passé et qu'ils repartent du bon pied. Shinji en a décidé autrement. Il a décidé de lui faire payer tout ce qu'elle lui a fait subir. En toute honnêteté, elle l'a toujours dénigré du vivant de son père et de ses frères. Oh ce n'était pas bien méchant, des boutades tout au plus. En revanche, c'était systématique. En plus, lorsqu'il est devenu le chef de la famille Shiba, elle n'a eu de cesse de le défier. Pas en face car elle aurait trop perdu. Non plutôt par de petites choses au quotidien.

\- « Je ne t'ai pas rejeté… », tente-t-elle.

\- « Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'as jamais cessé de me critiquer, avant leur mort comme après. Tu ne me respectes pas comme tu devrais respecter ton chef de clan. Même dans cette maison, tu as ligué les domestiques contre moi pour que jamais il ne me considère comme un Shiba. Je n'ai pas eu la reconnaissance du nom, parce que Kaien, Ganju et toi vous vous y êtes toujours ouvertement opposés. Isshin disait qu'il fallait que je me montre patient et puis… papa et mort et c'était fichu… »

\- « Tu le savais… »

La honte vient de s'emparer de Kûkaku et elle baisse la tête. Quand Nana, la mère de Shinji, est tombée gravement malade, il est venu vivre avec son père qui était veuf depuis deux ans. Shinji avait à peine six ans et il a été tout de suite mis à l'écart. Trop blond, trop chétif dans cette famille de costaud à la chevelure corbeau. Et surtout, trop bâtard. Kûkaku et Kaien ont été les plus virulents, allant jusqu'à faire culpabiliser leur père.

\- « Bien sûr que je le savais. Je ne suis pas stupide et un enfant, ça comprend vite quand il n'est pas aimé, crois-moi sur parole. Mais c'est une chose que toi, tu n'as jamais vécu, Kûkaku. Comment pourrais-tu comprendre ! »

Kensei observe l'affrontement entre le frère et la sœur sans dire un mot. Il commence à assimiler certains traits du caractère de Shinji. Les révélations sur sa relation privilégiée avec Isshin et son rejet que l'ancien lieutenant n'aurait jamais imaginé, lui ouvrent une autre vision de l'homme blond.

\- « C'est vrai, Shinji, j'ai beaucoup de tort, tous les torts même si tu veux, mais je ne veux pas que ça redevienne comme ça entre nous. Pas maintenant que je sais pour les meurtres de mes frères et… »

\- « Des mots, ce ne sont que des mots », répète Shinji en secouant la tête.

\- « Non, je te jure que je suis sincère… »

\- « Putain, Kûkaku, tu viens de dire _mes frères_. T'es en train de t'excuser et de me proposer un nouveau départ, et tu trouves le moyen de m'exclure encore. Toujours et encore hors de la famille le freluquet d'Hirako ! »

La brune rembobine ce qu'elle vient de dire et écarquille les yeux, réalisant la bourde qu'elle vient de commettre. Les émotions, la tension et la fatigue ont raison d'elle et les nerfs lâchent, la laissant debout, les bras ballants à pleurer comme une idiote. Incapable de raisonner, elle ne sait plus quoi dire.

On dit que les hommes se sentent souvent désarçonnés face aux pleurs d'une femme. Shinji n'échappe pas à la règle. La voir ainsi démunie apaise la colère qui s'était insinuée en lui. Dans le fond, lui aussi aimerait faire la paix. Repartir sur des bases plus saines, savoir que leur lien de parenté est reconnu à sa juste valeur. Il a simplement du mal à effacer le passé. Il lève les yeux au plafond et se dirige vers elle. Maladroitement, il la prend dans ses bras.

\- « Arrête de chouiner, ça va aller. » Il lui tapote le dos, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Des câlins, il en a été privé à la mort de sa mère. « C'est d'accord pour la paix, ça te va ? »

Kûkaku se recule un peu et renifle, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Le visage encourageant de Shinji finit de la rassurer et elle hoche la tête avant d'afficher un petit sourire.

\- « Shinji, je te promets que dorénavant, je… »

\- « Wow, wow, wow ! Je suis d'accord pour une trêve durable, je ne te demande pas de changer, Kûkaku. Bien que cela me coûte de le dire, je t'aime comme tu es. Oh non, tu vas recommencer à chialer ! »

\- « J'y peux rien ! C'est l'émotion », fait-elle en pleurant à grosses larmes. « Finalement, j'ai pas très faim non plus. Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. Vous vous débrouillerez sans moi, hein ? »

Elle embrasse son frère sur la joue et se détourne. En passant près de Kensei, elle lui fait un signe de la main et sort de la pièce. Son départ plonge les deux hommes dans un silence douloureux. Kensei sait qu'il a des choses à se faire pardonner. Il ne lui reste qu'à exprimer ses excuses et si Shinji est toujours dans le même état d'esprit, il risque de le faire ramer. Il prend une grande inspiration, mais l'autre lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

\- « Quand toute cette histoire avec Yamamoto sera terminée, tu seras libre de partir. »

\- « Que…quoi ? »

Shinji se retourne vers lui et daigne enfin le regarder.

\- « C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

\- « Ne… Nooon, ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

\- « Kensei, tu n'espères quand même pas reprendre ta place ? Rose occupe ton ancien poste et c'est un excellent lieutenant. Je ne vais sûrement pas le virer… »

\- « Je me fiche de ce job ! Shinji, j'ai commis une erreur dans le passé et je ne parle pas du fait de m'être barré. Si c'était à refaire, je referais pareil. Les enfants devaient être sauvés et tu ne voulais rien entendre au sujet de Masaki… »

\- « Alors QUOI ? », explose l'autre homme.

Kensei se passe la main dans les cheveux. Pas facile d'être sur le gril. Les yeux de son ami le transpercent de part en part. Il est nerveux car il n'est pas sûr d'avoir correctement décrypté tous les signes. S'il se goure, il sera dans la merde et même l'idée qu'il est désormais libre d'aller vivre ailleurs, ne rend pas les choses moins difficiles. Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux y aller franchement ?

\- « Shinji, le fait est que… que j'ai passé plus de dix ans à détester l'homme que j'aime. »

Le blond penche la tête de façon très comique, la bouche ouverte comme un gamin devant la vitrine d'un jouet au moment de noël. Il n'est pas très sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- « Hein ? »

Malgré le sérieux de sa déclaration, Kensei est amusé par la réaction de son ami.

\- « Pas très éloquent, maître Hirako », ironise-t-il.

Il ne fallait rien d'autre pour que le blond s'enflamme.

\- « T'es en train de te foutre de moi, c'est ça ? Je trouve ça tellement bas de te moquer de mes sentiments… »

\- « Alors j'avais raison. Toi aussi, tu m'aimes ? »

Shinji ouvre à nouveau la bouche. Ça deviendrait presque une habitude, sauf que cette fois, il a la tête bien droite et Kensei n'a plus envie de rire. Il en profite même pour s'approcher tellement prêt que le blond retient son souffle et doit lever légèrement les yeux pour garder leurs regards connectés.

\- « Je n'ai pas… »

\- « Oui, Shinji qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas ? Tu ne m'aimes pas, c'est ça ? » L'argenté soupire longuement. « Très bien, alors je ne t'embêterai plus avec mes sentiments. »

Kensei se recule et commence à tourner les talons. Cependant, il ne va pas bien loin. Une main s'est agrippée à son bras et le retient avec force. Il sourit calmement alors qu'à l'intérieur, son cœur a repris des battements normaux et que son cerveau ne cesse de lui envoyer des images d'un avenir possible entre lui et Shinji. Lorsqu'il se tourne enfin, il ne résiste pas et embrasse les lèvres du blond.

Le baiser n'a rien d'exceptionnel, un peu comme le baiser de deux adolescents, mais c'est leur premier et ça compte. Lorsqu'ils éloignent leurs visages, les bras de Kensei sont autour de la taille de Shinji. Timidement et sans regarder vers l'argenté, le blond pose sa main droite sur la poitrine musclée. Il caresse le tissu du sweet-shirt en remontant, puis il enroule ses doigts autour du cou. Là il sent le collier et sans tarder, il en défait l'attache et le tire vers le côté pour le jeter au sol sans aucune crainte. Il a bluffé Kensei pendant des semaines avec son histoire de bombe. Comme s'il allait prendre le risque d'arracher la tête de l'homme qu'il convoite depuis toujours ! Au moment où le collier vient se fracasser sur le carrelage, ses yeux se verrouillent sur ceux de Kensei et ce dernier décèle en eux une détermination sans faille, tout comme il constate une rougeur sur ses joues qu'il trouve absolument adorable.

Le deuxième baiser est impétueux, à la hauteur de l'attente et des années qui les ont éloignés. Tout comme le désir qui les anime. Les sexes sont dressés, enfermés derrière des barrières de tissu, mais pas pour bien longtemps. Shinji gémit d'anticipation de sentir le membre dur contre son entrejambe. L'échange de salive se poursuit et il est déjà accro à la saveur de la bouche de Kensei.

Toutefois, il sait qu'ils ne doivent pas rester là. Il s'est souvent imaginer dans les bras de Kensei, et le salon n'est certainement pas l'endroit idéal pour se faire trousser. Non, il veut un endroit parfait.

\- « Kensei… Si on continuait là-haut, dans ma chambre ? »

L'air carnassier qui le dévore lui donne des frissons des pieds à la tête. Nul besoin de préciser que lorsque les frissons en question passent à hauteur de son sexe, le pauvre blond est à deux doigts de défaillir.

\- « Ouais, on fait ça », rétorque l'argenté en lui prenant la main et en le tractant sans ménagement.

La patience ne semble pas être une qualité de son futur amant. À moins que ce ne soit son désir sexuel qui lui dicte cette conduite un peu brutale. Shinji ne s'en plaint pas pour le moment.

Demain peut-être.

* * *

Dans la voiture qui les ramène à la maison, Byakuya a pris place à côté du conducteur qui n'est autre qu'Ashido. Renji ayant été affecté à la protection d'Orihime, il est rentré avec le groupe d'Aizen. Le chef de clan est muré dans le silence et son lieutenant hésite à lancer la conversation. Pourtant, il le faut. Dans l'habitacle du véhicule, ils sont protégés de la curiosité de Rukia.

' _Cette fille est une déception sur toute la ligne. Byakuya n'avait certainement pas besoin de ça après les révélations de ce soir'_ , se dit le roux.

La route défile dans la nuit et Ashido sait qu'il ne reste que vingt minutes au plus de trajet.

\- « Byakuya, parle-moi. Ça n'est pas bon de garder tout ça pour toi. »

\- « Il a fait tuer mon père, Ashido. Tu te rends compte, il l'a fait tuer pour un motif aussi ridicule. » Le brun tourne un visage ravagé par les larmes vers son ami qui ralentit progressivement pour se garer sur le bas-côté. « Mais moi, je m'en fiche qu'il ait été gay. Je m'en fiche, c'était mon père et ça m'aurait été égal. Il m'a enlevé mon père. »

\- « Je sais, Byakuya, et il va payer pour ça. » Ashido lui tend un mouchoir. « Que vas-tu faire pour Rukia ? »

A l'écoute du prénom de sa sœur, le visage dévasté se transforme aussitôt. En une seconde, un rictus de colère a remplacé la peine. Avant le retour des Shiba, il aimait sa compagnie ou du moins, sa discrétion, l'une des qualités les plus appréciables à laquelle son éducation l'a préparée. Après, la jalousie qu'elle ressent pour Orihime a commencé à faire craqueler la surface de l'image de jeune femme de bonne famille, la rendant laide dans une certaine mesure et tout à fait invivable pour Byakuya.

\- « Comment a-t-elle osé ! Elle a non seulement trahi ma confiance mais elle a aussi tourné le dos à la famille Kuchiki. Savoir qu'elle l'a fait pour un homme qui a assassiné notre père, je t'assure, Ashido, qu'il vaut mieux pour elle que je ne la vois pas. »

\- « Ça va être difficile, vu que vous partagez le manoir. »

\- « Je vais la faire envoyer dans notre maison… »

\- « Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça. »

\- « Et comment je vais le faire ! »

\- « Byakuya, souviens-toi de ce qu'ils ont dit. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque qu'elle aille tout répéter. »

Le chef de clan pousse un long soupir. Bien sûr, Ashido a raison, il est impensable de mettre en danger leurs actions et informer Yamamoto. Il va devoir prendre sur lui, encore une fois.

\- « Ça va être dur, tu sais. »

\- « Tu y arriveras, j'en suis sûr. Et puis, dis-toi une chose, lorsque tout sera fini, il n'y aura plus que toi et Orihime, car il faut que tu débarrasses de Rukia. Attention, je ne parle pas de la méthode Yamamoto. Il faut que tu la maries, Byakuya. Je n'ai jamais pensé du bien des mariages arrangés, mais dans son cas, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Rukia a été élevée pour être une bonne épouse, elle ne sait rien faire d'autre. »

\- « Tu as raison, il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'elle nous pourrisse la vie ! »

\- « Oui, surtout que tu veux pouvoir être tranquille avec la jolie Orihime », le taquine Ashido.

\- « Elle est tellement… »

\- « Oui, oui, n'en jette plus ! T'es mordu jusqu'au trognon, mon ami. Et ta dulcinée aussi, d'après ce que j'ai pu observer. »

* * *

Des coups sont frappés à la porte.

\- « Papa, je vais ouvrir », crie une voix d'enfant.

Alors qu'il entend les pas de son fils courant jusqu'à la porte de leur appartement, Uryû fronce les sourcils. Il n'attend personne et sa mère est partie à l'étranger en croisière. Occupé jusque-là à remuer avec une cuillère de bois la sauce tomate pour les lasagnes qu'il prépare, il baisse le feu au minimum et s'essuie les mains sur son torchon. A son tour, il s'engage dans le couloir et parvient jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il se fige.

Son fils tient la porte ouverte et face à lui, se tient Gin Ichimaru. Outre la présence impromptue de son amant, ce qui le surprend plus encore c'est la gravité sur le visage de l'homme. Point de sourire ironique, point d'attitude ostensiblement charmeuse. Gin n'est rien de tout ça. Pire même, il ressort de lui une tristesse infinie et la colère d'Uryû de le voir s'immiscer dans sa vie, disparaît presque aussi vite qu'elle est venue. L'homme fait pitié à voir et il se demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver pour le mettre dans cet état.

\- « Papa, le monsieur veut te voir. Il dit que c'est un ami à toi, c'est vrai ? »

Sôken s'est retourné vers son père, la poignée de la porte toujours en main. Sagement, il attend l'assentiment de son père qui ne quitte pas cet homme avec de beaux yeux très clairs.

\- « Oui, c'est en effet un ami. Tu peux aller mettre le couvert, poussin ? »

\- « Papa, m'appelle pas poussin devant ton ami ! », râle le gamin de sept ans, arrachant un semblant de sourire à Gin et au père. « Je dois mettre une assiette pour ton ami ? »

Quelques secondes de plus sont nécessaires pour qu'Uryû hoche la tête. Il a cédé parce qu'il a vu Gin le supplier du regard et il est curieux de savoir pourquoi. De toute façon, le mal est déjà fait, son fils l'a déjà vu.

\- « Oui, mets un couvert de plus. »

\- « Cool ! », s'écrie le petit garçon en s'enfuyant en courant.

\- « Entre », propose Uryû en s'effaçant pour laisser passer Gin. « Nous avons rarement des invités, alors quand ça arrive et une nouvelle tête en plus, pour lui c'est comme une fête. »

\- « Ça l'air d'être un gentil garçon. »

\- « Il l'est. Je suppose que c'est important pour tu débarques chez moi avec cette mine de chien battu, mais pas question de parler devant Sôken. On va manger et ensuite, j'irai le coucher. On pourra parler, d'accord ? Je suis en train de faire des lasagnes et j'ai presque terminé. Viens, suis-moi. »

Gin emboîte le pas d'Uryû dans le couloir et arrive dans une sorte de petit hall avec à gauche une double porte qui mène apparemment à la pièce principale, en face une porte vers la cuisine et à droite un autre couloir qui dessert vraisemblablement l'espace nuit. Après l'avoir invité à se mettre à l'aise dans le salon, Uryû file tout droit sans se retourner et Gin entend le bruit familier de quelqu'un en train de cuisiner. Il pénètre alors dans une vaste pièce, composé d'un salon harmonieusement agencé et d'une table de salle à manger en vert. Sôken a déjà disposé les trois assiettes, les verres, les couverts en acier. Présentement, il essaie un pliage élaboré des serviettes.

\- « Vous pouvez poser votre manteau sur le canapé, si vous voulez. »

La chaleur dans l'appartement fait s'exécuter l'argenté. En parlant de chaleur, il s'est immédiatement senti bien dans le petit cocon familial des Ishida. Il jette un œil au gamin qui a réussi sa première serviette et s'évertue à reproduire le miracle.

\- « Tu te débrouilles bien »

\- « Merci, c'est mamie Reiko qui m'a montré. Mamie Reiko, c'est ma grand-mère. Elle est cool. »

Uryû entre dans la salle à manger avec un saladier rempli de feuilles de chênes et une bouteille de vin rouge débouchée.

\- « Tu peux aller chercher le pain, poussin ? »

\- « PAPA ! »Le gamin lève les yeux au plafond.

\- « Désolé, mais tu es et tu seras toujours mon poussin même quand tu seras plus vieux. Alors, veux-tu bien aller chercher la corbeille de pain ? », réitère le père en embrassant le front de son fils. « Gin, installe-toi. »

Une fois qu'ils sont tous assis à table, Sôken ne peut s'empêcher de regarder de plus près ce soi-disant ami. Il est tellement différent de son père. Déjà Uryû n'a pas beaucoup d'ami, et le peu qu'il ait ne porte pas aussi bien le costard.

\- « Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

La question surprend les deux hommes en pleine dégustation du vin.

\- « Non, j'ai rencontré Gin en travaillant au restaurant. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai expliqué. Je travaille avec des investisseurs pour rouvrir le restaurant ? »

Le petit hoche la tête, très intéressé par tout ce qui touche à l'héritage culinaire des Ishida. Le gamin est passionné de pâtisserie et de tous les plats pourvu qu'ils soient sucrés. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a réalisé le dessert de ce soir.

\- « Eh bien, Gin est le bras droit de l'un de ces investisseurs et il est venu au restaurant vérifier les comptes. »

\- « T'es un comptable, c'est ça ? »

\- « En quelques sortes. Je m'occupe de gestion mais aussi de droit des affaires. »

\- « Ah cool. Moi j'aime bien cuisiner des desserts. Un jour, je travaillerai au Quincy, hein papa ? »

\- « Tu as encore quelques années d'école avant. »

Le dîner s'est déroulé relativement bien. Sôken a cherché à en savoir plus sur cet ami tombé de nulle part, et Gin a répondu à toutes ses questions sans se départir d'une bonne humeur dont il ne se serait pas cru capable après le début de soirée qu'il a vécue.

Après avoir couché son fils, Uryû revient dans le salon avec deux tasses de thé. Il en tend une à Gin et s'assoit dans le fauteuil face à celui de son amant.

\- « Bon, qu'est-ce qui a pu te pousser à débouler ici ? »

Gin n'hésite pas à répondre. Il a eu largement le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Uryû quand ils se retrouveraient en tête à tête, autant que sur la raison intrinsèque qu'il l'a menée jusqu'ici. La réalité, c'est qu'au début, il n'en a trouvé aucune. A la base, Uryû était une mission de Sosûke, rien de plus et surtout rien à voir avec Kaien. Enfin, c'était au début. Parce qu'après y avoir songé, il a dû s'avouer à lui-même qu'Uryû était bien plus important que n'importe lequel des amants qu'il a connus bibliquement au cours des treize dernières années. Depuis la mort de Kaien.

Bien entendu, il a soupesé ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et il en a conclu que le jeune homme valait la peine qu'il soit un minimum honnête avec lui. Il repose la tasse de thé à laquelle il a à peine touché, puis s'enfonce dans le fauteuil, allongeant ses avant-bras sur les accoudoirs.

\- « J'ai entretenu une relation avec Kaien Shiba quand j'avais dix-sept ans. J'étais très amoureux de lui. Lui ne me l'a jamais dit mais je sais qu'il tenait à moi, il me l'a prouvé à maintes reprises. Et puis, il a été tué et j'ai cru mourir. Mon premier amour et mon premier chagrin d'amour, rien de bien original jusque-là. Après son décès, je me suis plongé dans mes études et une fois diplômé, j'ai été engagé par la famille Aizen. C'est vrai que Sosûke et moi, on est potes depuis le banc de l'école, mais il n'empêche que mon introduction dans le Clan a été adoubé par Yamamoto en personne. »

Uryû a eu l'impression fugace que la façon de prononcer le nom du grand chef n'était pas adéquate. Peut-être s'agit-il là que d'une simple impression. Il écoute Gin avec concentration et si au début, il ne voit pas très bien où l'autre veut en venir, il comprend désormais qu'il s'agit de sa vie privée et qui sait, de la leur.

\- « J'ai travaillé dur pour être reconnu mais surtout pour oublier Kaien. Oh bien sûr, j'ai eu des amants, mais jamais aucun n'a pris la place ou n'a eu la place de Kaien. » Uryû se sent visé par ses paroles. Le voilà relégué dans la catégorie d'amants de passage, de ceux qui traversent la vie de cet homme blessé sans pouvoir arriver à la cheville de son premier amour. « Et aujourd'hui, j'apprends qu'il est mort à cause de moi. »

\- « Comment ça à cause de toi ? », demande sur un ton choqué le brun.

\- « Yamamoto l'a fait assassiner parce que nous avions une liaison. »

Les yeux clairs d'Ichimaru se perdent quelques instants, le temps pour Uryû de digérer cette information, que déjà il n'aurait jamais dû connaître. Son cerveau marche à plein régime. Il n'est pas un membre du clan, alors pourquoi il lui révèle tout ça ? Et puis, est-ce que cela signifie que Yamamoto est homophobe ? Si oui, pourquoi se débarrasser d'un héritier de l'une des cinq familles plutôt que l'étranger ?

\- « Mais enfin pourquoi ? », demande Uryû à voix haute, exaspéré de ne rien comprendre à cet imbroglio.

\- « Parce que dans la tête de ce taré, je présentais plus d'avantages que Kaien. J'étais un bon petit gars, très prometteur et j'avais ramené le sourire sur le visage de Sosûke dont il a aussi fait buter le père. »

\- « QUOI ? »

\- « Oui, il a fait assassiner son père, ainsi que celui de Kuchiki parce qu'ils étaient amants et qu'ils voulaient vivre ensembles. Il a tué les parents de Jaggerjack, ceux de tes nouveaux amis et bien d'autres encore. »

Maintenant Uryû comprend le comportement de Gin lorsqu'il s'est présenté à sa porte. Le Clan serait alors au bord de l'implosion. Yamamoto, l'homme respecté depuis des décennies s'avère être un tueur en série. Inimaginable ! Insidieusement, une idée revient pourtant sur le devant de son esprit. La malédiction des enfants du Clan. Il semble qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Cette concordance de cas similaires a trouvé finalement son explication. Il espère pour Shûhei que l'homme sera rapidement mis hors d'état de nuire.

\- « Gin, pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Comme tu l'as dit, je suis un amant de plus… »

\- « Hein ? »

L'étonnement fait revenir Gin à la réalité et il se redresse en fixant Uryû.

\- « Tu n'es pas un amant de plus ! », s'écrie-t-il sur un ton offensé. Il se lève d'un bond et se met à marcher de long en large en passant sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux. « Crois-tu que je serai venu jusque chez toi, refusant de rentrer avec Sosûke, si tu étais un amant de plus ? Instinctivement, le seul endroit où je voulais être, c'était avec toi, alors tu n'es sûrement _pas_ un amant de plus, Uryû. »

Il se dirige vers le brun à lunettes qui le regarde les yeux écarquillés. Il lui prend la main et le tire pour le mettre debout. Sans que l'autre ne puisse rien faire ou dire, il l'embrasse sauvagement. Lorsque le souffle vient à manquer, Gin se recule et pose son front sur celui de son amant.

\- « Convaincu de ne pas être un amant de plus ? »

Uryû est comme envoûté par le regard de Gin. Incapable de faire confiance à sa voix, il se contente d'opiner de la tête avant que Gin ne ravisse à nouveau ses lèvres.

* * *

A leur arrivée à la maison, il est près de vingt heures trente et le niveau d'excitation des enfants n'est toujours pas redescendu. Du moins celles de Gabriel et de Nel parce que le petit Théodore piquait déjà des pois pendant le trajet, bien calé entre les bras de son papa. Ce dernier a décidé de profiter de son petit colis pour fausser compagnie à tout le monde. Dès que la portière s'ouvre, il s'empresse de monter l'escalier pour aller le coucher sous prétexte de ne pas le réveiller. En bas, le maître des lieux se résigne à le regarder faire de loin et suit le mouvement du reste de la troupe en direction du salon. Pour le moment, Shûhei n'est pas prêt à faire face au brun. Il a besoin de digérer et la solitude est le seul refuge auquel il ait pensé. C'est stupide parce qu'en agissant ainsi, il est conscient d'abandonner Ichigo et Orihime. S'il n'y avait pas son frère et sa sœur, il sait pertinemment qu'il ne redescendrait pas.

Parvenus dans le salon, Sosûke donne des ordres à Hinamori qui prend aussitôt en charge Gabriel et Nel. Les enfants souhaitent le bonsoir à tout le monde sous la promesse de pouvoir jouer jusqu'à vingt et une heures. Ulquiorra s'est déjà éloigné avec Renji pour l'installer, après avoir reçu les consignes quant au séjour du grand aux cheveux rouges. Aizen n'aime pas trop voir débarquer chez lui des membres actifs des autres clans, mais il ne peut guère refuser. Lui le premier reconnaît que tant que l'équipe de nettoyeurs n'aura pas fait son job, ils ne seront pas de trop pour assurer la protection des jeunes gens.

Sur ces entrefaites, un domestique les invite à se rendre dans la salle à manger. Orihime commence à refuser poliment l'invitation, jusqu'à être coupée par Sosûke qui insiste, lui certifiant que le fait de jeûner ne changera rien à ce qu'ils ont découvert ce soir. La jeune femme n'a pas eu le cœur à se crêper le chignon avec le chef de famille, surtout qu'Akane la prend par la taille en donnant raison à son fils. Les cinq s'installent et les plats commencent à défiler sans que les deux plus jeunes n'y fassent vraiment honneur. La tension générée par les coups d'œil fréquents de Sosûke vers la porte d'entrée et la morosité ambiante n'aident en rien. Bon, ça n'empêche pas Grimmjow de manger à sa faim, même si à y regarder de plus près, son coup de fourchette est bien moins alerte que d'habitude.

Ils ont pratiquement terminé le plat principal lorsque Shûhei passe la porte, sous le regard courroucé de Sosûke.

\- « Excusez-moi. Théo s'est réveillé et il a fallu le rendormir. »

Les excuses faites, il s'assied et décline l'entrée qu'un domestique est venu lui porter. Une autre assiette vient remplacer la première présentée, et le jeune se concentre sur son contenu. Un moyen comme un autre d'éviter de converser avec les autres. Le dîner se déroule dans un silence monacal, seulement dérangé par le bruit des couverts.

A la fin du repas, Orihime se lève et s'excuse, bientôt rejointe par Akane et Ichigo. La femme d'âge mûr n'a qu'une envie, c'est de regagner ses appartements où fourmillent les souvenirs de ceux qu'on lui a arrachés. Elle parlera à son fils plus tard. Pour les deux jeunes gens, il est clair qu'ils accusent une fatigue non feinte. La journée aux cuisines a été rythmée et le début de soirée les a littéralement achevés. Malheureusement pour Shûhei, qui dit Ichigo, implique Grimmjow et ce qu'il redoutait le plus finit par arriver. Le voilà qui se retrouve en tête à tête avec Sosûke.

\- « Tu vas bien ? »

La question le surprend. Il relève la tête vers le brun sans savoir quoi penser et surtout quoi répondre. Il hausse les épaules, juste pour essayer d'éluder la question, mais Sosûke attend en le fixant. Il lâche un profond soupir avant de répondre.

\- « Eh bien, si l'on m'avait dit ce matin que j'apprendrais la vérité sur la mort de mes parents, j'aurais eu du mal à y croire. Et… et toi ? »

\- « Moi ? »

\- « Oui, toi comment tu prends tout ça ? Moi je savais que mes parents avaient été assassinés, mais toi pour ton père… et les parents de Grimmjow… »

\- « Mon père a été assassiné sous mes yeux et j'ai vu son assassin », répond l'autre en finissant son verre.

\- « Sosûke, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de savoir que ton grand-père a tué ton propre père ? »

Aizen ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Shûhei exprime la réalité de façon aussi cash. De sa mère, cela ne l'aurait pas surpris, mais de l'homme secret et effacé qu'il a choisi de mettre dans son lit, jamais. La surprise ne lui fait toutefois pas oublier le mal que cette révélation engendre en lui.

\- « La haine que je ressens se dispute à la souffrance de devoir revivre cet épisode de ma vie et à la colère d'avoir été manipulé. J'ai découvert aujourd'hui une autre facette de mon père et j'ai l'impression d'avoir été trahi. Et je n'aime pas être trahi. »

Shûhei a bien compris à qui cette trahison est imputable et ça lui fait de la peine pour Akane. Même aujourd'hui, même après qu'il ait voulu divorcer, elle semble encore très amoureuse de son époux. Il ne sait pas très bien comment lui-même aurait réagi si un jour, il avait découvert que l'union de ses parents n'était basée que sur le devoir et non l'amour. Bon, le problème est facilement résolu vu que ses parents ne simulaient par leur amour et qu'ils sont tous les deux morts.

\- « Je suppose que ça ne doit pas être facile d'avouer à son fils qu'on aime un autre homme et pas sa femme. Et puis, il avait bien l'intention de te le dire vu que c'est à cause de ça qu'il a été tué. »

\- « Tu as sans doute raison. » Shûhei trouve la réponse trop rapide, comme si l'autre ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur le sujet et lorsqu'il embraye sur une autre question, le jeune homme comprend que ce n'est pas ce soir qu'il en saura plus sur les états d'âme de son compagnon d'infortune. « Dis-moi, Shûhei, c'est bien à cause du meurtre de ta mère que tu craignais pour ta propre vie ? »

Soupirant de se faire balader aussi facilement, il hoche la tête en avalant une gorgée de café.

\- « Mais maintenant, tu te sens plus… libéré ? » Un froncement de sourcils et les obsidiennes noirs se fixent sur le bout de la table où siège Aizen. « Je veux dire, tu n'as plus ces craintes ? »

\- « J'ai mis un nom sur la menace et si ta question pas très subtile, c'est de savoir si je te crois capable de me protéger, eh bien, je dirais que oui. Ta réaction, celles de Grimmjow et des autres, elles ne pouvaient pas être jouées. Je demande quand même à voir ce procès », explique Shûhei en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Sosûke ne cherche même pas à le retenir. La réponse lui convient dans le sens où elle le soulage d'un poids qui commençait à sérieusement le bouffer de l'intérieur. Il estimait impossible de pouvoir progresser dans leur relation si Shûhei ne lui faisait pas un minimum confiance. Le mur entre eux vient de s'effondrer et cela lui redonne espoir de conclure. Après plusieurs semaines à partager le même lit, il ne tient plus. Son désir de posséder Shûhei est au plus haut et il s'en faudrait de peu pour qu'il bafoue la promesse qu'il lui a faite.

Oui, il compte en profiter après tout ça, car son jeune compagnon a raison sur un point : Yamamoto est une menace à abattre le plus vite possible.

* * *

Le bureau est éclairé par une simple lampe. Yamamoto est en train de compulser son carnet. Il se redresse et appuie son corps vieilli contre le dossier du fauteuil. Un sourire diabolique étire ses lèvres ridées. Sasabike lui a assuré que leur dernier projet avançait à grands pas et qu'ils pourraient très bientôt passer à l'action. Les hommes recrutés sont mûrs et son lieutenant lui a garanti un résultat à la hauteur de ses espérances.

' _Je devrais peut-être recontacter Hallibel. Non, c'est encore trop tôt, elle pourrait tout gâcher. Cette femme est une croqueuse de diamant, elle n'aura jamais la patience d'attendre quelques semaines que Grimmjow se détourne de cette larve. Mon plan est infaillible et tout va de nouveau rentrer dans l'ordre. Le rapprochement avec Hallibel va nous apporter un peu plus de soutiens. Restera à faire accepter ces contrats de mariage entre les enfants de Shunsui et les deux gamines. Il faut assurer l'avenir du Clan.'_

Avec l'assurance de mener ses actions pour le bien du Clan, Yamamoto se lève de son fauteuil et va ranger son précieux carnet dans le coffre-fort, derrière lui. Il le porte avec révérence, comme s'il s'agissait du Saint Graal. Savoir que cet homme d'apparence inoffensive puisse être le cerveau à l'origine de tant de crimes, semble tellement incroyable. Savoir qu'il s'apprête à sévir de nouveau sans l'ombre d'un remord est tout bonnement effroyable.

* * *

 **Black-cat :** je comprends tout à fait ta réticence à lire des fictions pas encore terminées. Personnellement, je ne lis que celles d'auteur qui ne publient qu'après avoir terminé leur fiction, comme moi. Pour les couples qui sortent de l'ordinaire, on va dire que c'est ma marque de fabrique. Je pars du principe que tout est possible pour peu qu'il y ait une vraie histoire derrière et pas un prétexte à écrire un lemon.

 **JadeK136 :** oh comme je suis contente que tu aies ressenti tout ce que j'ai mis dans ce chapitre : la surprise, l'effroi, la douleur... Je me suis fait pleurer moi-même alors ça me fait plaisir que cela se sente. C'est vrai que je n'y suis pas allée de mains mortes, mais je voulais frapper fort. Rappeler tous ces absents au travers de ces quelques lignes extraites de ce maudit carnet et surtout confronter la souffrance de tous ces gens très différents. Et puis, ces tragédies ne peuvent que les unir, non ? Pour la date, je suppose que c'est l'année qui te choque ? J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction courant 2014 et je suis partie du principe de la faire dérouler l'année d'avant. Quand j'ai débuté la publication, on était en 2016, mais je ne me voyais pas changer toutes les dates disséminées çà et là dans les chapitres. Ceci explique cela.

 **Anemone33 :** après deux chapitres à laisser tout le monde sur sa faim, fallait lâcher du lourd et être la hauteur de l'attente. J'ai trop insisté sur la tyrannie de Yamamoto pour ne pas ne faire un psychopathe. Et tu as raison, à partir de maintenant, il sera plus facile pour chacun des personnages principaux de se lâcher. La preuve ci-dessus.


	29. L'étau se resserre

**Chapitre 29 :** L'étau se resserre

* * *

L'équipe conjointe de Zaraki et de Kyôraku ne chôme pas. Levés aux aurores, l'amant d'Urahara et ses deux lieutenants viennent d'être rejoints par Lisa Yadômaru et trois superbes jeunes femmes qu'elle a amenées en renfort. Les trois inséparables, à savoir Francesca Mila Rose, Emilou Apacci et Cyan Sung-Sun se prévalent d'être de véritables garces. Par amour des jeux de mots et aussi parce que c'est du meilleur effet, Shunsui Kyôraku les a surnommées les trois grâces. Rattachées au clan Kyôraku, ce sont des pros de l'action auxquelles le chef de clan fait appel lorsqu'il a besoin de gros bras, ce qui est loin d'être une simple image. Ces trois donzelles n'ont rien à envier aux hommes, en particuliers aux deux lieutenants de Zaraki avec lesquels elles sont toujours en compétition.

Toutefois, dans le cas présent, les concurrents savent qu'ils vont devoir refréner leurs ardeurs compétitrices. Les deux chefs de clan ont briefé tout le monde afin d'éviter les comportements trop zélés des unes et des autres, et veiller à ce que chacun s'en tienne au plan. La mission doit être menée à bien et l'échec est inacceptable.

De son côté, Iba Tetsuzaemon est parvenu à localiser leurs cibles. Ce matin, il s'est présenté au rapport dans le petit bureau de Sasabike, soit une demi-journée à l'avance. Après les quelques remarques acides qui suivent immanquablement toutes ses absences, qu'elles soient justifiée ou non, l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants l'a informé de sa participation à une expédition punitive visant plusieurs membres du clan. Il lui a appris que le plan devait être mis en action sans délai, ordre de Yamamoto, et que de ce fait, il fallait prévenir les équipes requises pour une attaque le jour même, en fin d'après-midi. Pour ne pas l'alerter, il était prévu qu'Iba feigne la surprise. La précipitation l'a aidé à jouer son rôle à la perfection. Bien sûr, Sasabike s'est empressé de minimiser l'objectif de cette mission en insistant sur la loyauté qu'on attend de lui.

 _\- « Un ordre est un ordre, Iba, et les ordres, ça ne se discute pas ! »_

Iba n'a pu s'empêcher de songer que ce que ce vieux bouc considère comme de la loyauté s'apparente à un aveuglement pur et simple. Il a supporté avec stoïcisme les élucubrations du plus âgé et son sacrifice a payé puisque Sasabike s'est avéré une source intarissable de renseignements. Au bout de la demi-heure qu'a duré leur entrevue, pas une information ne manquait à Iba.

Comme prévu, ils ont été interrompus par un appel de Yamamoto. Iba a su à ce moment-là que Kyôraku avait convoqué la réunion extraordinaire du clan pour le soir même. Après avoir raccroché, Sasabike avait l'air soucieux, ce qui a brusquement inquiété le second. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne la terrible vérité.

 _\- « Nous allons devoir remettre notre intervention à après-demain. C'est vraiment dommage mais une réunion du clan est prévue ce soir. Oui, vraiment dommage... bon, de toute façon, ce n'est que partie remise. »_

Ainsi, le lieutenant de Yamamoto est chagriné de ne pas pouvoir aller tuer, violer, frapper… Les yeux d'Iba se sont plissés à cet instant et la haine contenue dans son esprit aurait pu tout ravager sur son passage s'il l'avait libérée. Il est néanmoins resté de marbre et s'est fait congédié comme un malpropre, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Voilà comment Iba a pu rallier l'équipe de Zaraki et celle de Yadômaru, avec laquelle il converse en ce moment.

\- « Il n'a pas lésiné sur les moyens. Pour Ichigo et Shûhei Shiba, il a fait appel à un groupe de drogués qui deale du côté des quais. Ce sont des zonards qui ne vivent que pour leur dose. »

\- « Ce sont les plus dangereux car ils ont le cerveau ramolli par la merde qu'ils prennent », intervient Francesca Apacci, une métisse aux cheveux flamboyants noirs.

\- « Leur moyenne d'âge est de vingt-cinq ans et à ma connaissance, ils n'ont jamais été serrés par les flics pour autre chose que des délits mineurs. Mais comme l'a souligné mademoiselle Apacci », l'expression fait sourire les trois jeunes femmes, « ils sont prêts à tout pour un peu d'héroïne. »

\- « Parlementer est donc exclu », conclut Lisa avant de se faire interrompre par Zaraki qui jusque-là, est resté silencieux.

\- « Comme si on allait parlementer avec eux ! On en tue deux ou trois pour l'exemple et on voit pour le reste. »

' _Oui, c'est aussi une autre possibilité'_ , songe Lisa en haussant un sourcil qui reste lettre morte aux yeux du géant.

\- « Et pour Kisuke ? », demande à la place ce dernier.

\- « Il a prévu de s'en charger lui-même », répond le second couteau de Yamamoto.

Le sourire sur le visage de Zaraki est si effrayant que même les trois grâces en frissonnent. La réputation du fils adoptif n'est plus à faire parmi les membres de rang inférieur du clan. Une soif de sang qu'il pousse à l'extrême et un goût pour le combat dont il a fait une philosophie de vie. Pour certains, cela résume assez bien l'homme. Quoique dernièrement, le bruit coure que la brute se serait assagie, qu'il aurait viré romantique et avec un homme en plus de ça. La vérité est au milieu de tout ça. Zaraki n'est ni une grosse brute, ni une lopette. C'est un chef de clan, un guerrier lorsqu'il le faut, mais aussi un père, et dernièrement un amant.

Pour Tetsuzaemon, peu importe qui il est. Lui, il ne s'embête pas avec ce genre de questionnement. Le sourire de Zaraki, il s'en réjouit car cela signifie que Sasabike mourra dans la souffrance.

\- « Allez au boulot ! Si tout se passe bien, ce soir ç'en en sera fini », exhorte Zaraki.

Oui, la vengeance d'Iba ne peut pas être dans de meilleures mains que celles de cet homme.

* * *

Huit heures cinq du matin. Shinji et Kûkaku sont assis à la grande table dans la salle à manger. Concentrée, la brune tartine de marmelade d'orange son pain toasté tandis que le blond sirote une tasse de thé en lisant le journal. Si la première a dormi comme un bébé, la nuit a été courte pour le deuxième. Les baisers initiés dans le salon ont rapidement fait place à des caresses pas très orthodoxes sur le chemin menant à la chambre et ont précédé des ébats passionnés dans le grand lit qu'il partageait seul jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Oui, _des_ ébats, parce que les deux amants n'ont réussi à s'endormir qu'à minuit dépassé d'au moins deux heures !

Ce matin, le blond s'est réveillé avec mal au sud du bas du dos et s'est demandé s'il n'aurait pas dû dire stop dès le deuxième round. Passé ce petit désagrément, il doit avouer que le sexe était génial et qu'il ne se serait pas cru capable de crier aussi fort. Il appréhendait d'ailleurs de revoir sa sœur, craignant que ses gémissements n'aient été entendus dans tout le manoir. La connaissant, elle ne serait pas gêner pour le railler. Son absence de commentaires lui laisse à penser que les murs du manoir Shiba sont finalement bien insonorisés.

Ses pensées le ramènent à ce matin, lorsqu'il a découvert Kensei couché sur le ventre près de lui et à ce qu'il a ressenti. Une bouffée de tendresse à la vue du corps endormi. Un sourire aux lèvres, il l'a observé pendant près d'un quart d'heure avant de décider de se lever pour prendre une douche, en grimaçant à cause de la douleur lancinante au niveau de son popotin. Décidément, il va falloir calmer les ardeurs du grand musclé qui partage désormais son lit.

En parlant du loup, il vient de passer la porte. Outre la tenue sommaire, un bas de jogging et un débardeur, qui laisse entrevoir un corps parfaitement sculpté, l'homme arbore un sourire étincelant qui fait stopper la tartine de Kûkaku à dix centimètres de sa bouche toujours ouverte. Evidemment, la brune n'est pas la seule à le dévorer tout cru. Shinji a laissé tomber son journal sur la table, oublié son sacro-saint thé matinal pour détailler sans vergogne l'anatomie de son amant. La gourmandise dans son regard est telle qu'il qu'il est à la limite de baver.

\- « Bonjour Kûkaku ! », lance le retardataire.

\- « Euh… salut… Kensei », bredouille-t-elle avant de reposer le morceau de pain et de fixer le nouveau venu avec le regard féroce du chasseur sur sa proie. « On est de bonne humeur, ce matin ? »

\- « Tout à fait », répond l'argenté en continuant son chemin vers Shinji qui commence à revenir du pays des rêves et à s'inquiéter de l'air amoureux de l'autre. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il se penche et lui dit doucement : « Bonjour toi. »

Touché par la tendresse de son monsieur muscle, Shinji ne réagit pas et Kensei en profite pour passer une main sur sa joue et remonter son visage, faisant se rencontrer leurs bouches. Celle de Shinji, ouverte par la surprise, facilite l'introduction de la langue de Kensei qui s'y engouffre pour un langoureux baiser matinal.

Derrière eux, Kûkaku a les yeux comme des soucoupes. Elle entend le gémissement de son frère, ainsi que le bruit de succion, et finit par froncer les sourcils.

\- « Eh dites donc les deux ventouses, y'en a qui déjeune ici ! »

Kensei se redresse sans la regarder et continue son chemin en faisant traîner sa main sur le cou puis l'épaule du blond qui se sent électrisé par le touché, puis abandonné lorsqu'il s'assoit à deux mètres de lui.

\- « Bon, bah je vois que certains se sont rabibochés en poussant un peu loin, oserais-je dire, les méandres de l'amitié. »

\- « C'est pas de l'amitié qu'il y a entre nous », jette Kensei en mastiquant un croissant et en se versant du café.

\- « Non, pas possible ! », se moque la femme brune avant de se radoucir en voyant l'air éperdu de Shinji. Éperdu d'amour, cela va sans dire. « Je suis contente pour vous, même si je suis plus que surprise. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ce genre de relations entre vous. Remarquez, jamais je n'aurais supposé que Kaien ait une liaison avec Ichimaru », conclut-elle sombrement.

L'évocation de leur jeune frère leur fait comme une grande claque. Fort heureusement, c'est le moment choisi par Love et Rose pour venir quémander leurs ordres.

\- « Ah bah vous tombez bien tous les deux ! Figurez-vous que le manoir compte un couple de tourtereaux. »

\- « Kûkaku », réprimande Shinji.

\- « Bah quoi ? Je peux quand même jouer aux devinettes avec Rose et Love ! »

Après avoir fait voyager leurs yeux du blond à l'argenté, l'autre blond étire ses lèvres en un sourire de satisfaction, puis tend la main vers l'arrière où il devine la présence de son comparse à la peau noire. Ce dernier lâche un long soupir avant d'extraire de sa poche un billet qu'il plaque dans la main de Rose sous les regards ahuris des autres.

\- « Vous avez parié sur notre mise en couple ? », énonce lentement Shinji.

\- « Effectivement », répond Rose avec emphase. « J'ai tout de suite été convaincu que les révélations d'hier soir, bien qu'elles m'aient fait autant de peine qu'à vous tous, pouvaient être le catalyseur qui vous manquait pour vous déclarer. »

\- « Et moi j'étais persuadé que tu continuerais à faire ta farouche, Shinji », intervient le black en s'accotant contre le mur, les bras croisés. « C'est que t'es parfois obtus quand même, enfin sauf là et ça m'a coûté un billet. »

En dépit des pouffements de rire des deux attablés, Shinji se recompose un visage sérieux mais échoue lamentablement et préfère se récrier comme un gamin accusé.

\- « Je ne suis pas obtus ! »

\- « Si tu l'es ! », font en chœur les deux lieutenants et la brune.

\- « Et encore moins farouche ! »

\- « Moi, je te prends comme tu es », ajoute malicieusement Kensei. « Et je ne te trouve pas farouche du tout. »

L'argenté continue de manger son petit déjeuner, sans se préoccuper de la position délicate dans laquelle il vient de plonger son amant. Le double sens de la phrase qui se voulait à la base un soutien, n'échappe à personne et surtout pas au principal concerné qui devient rouge comme une pivoine en pleine floraison.

\- « Oh mon petit frère est amoureux ! », s'extasie la brune. « Mais au fait, ça fait longtemps que vous vous doutez pour ces deux-là ? Parce que moi, j'ai rien vu. »

\- « Eux non plus, si ça peut te rassurer, Kûkaku », réplique Rose tandis que Love ricane dans son coin. « Avant que Kensei ne quitte notre grande famille, il passait son temps à mater Shinji en pensant que c'était discret. Et ne parlons pas de notre Shinji qui se pâmait d'amour pour lui. »

Ravie de ces révélations bien moins douloureuses, Kûkaku a un sourire de malade scotché aux lèvres. Son regard oscille de l'un vers l'autre des amoureux et elle constate que si Kensei affiche un visage serein, prouvant à ceux qui en doutent qu'il se fiche bien d'être sous le coup des moqueries, c'est loin d'être la même histoire pour Shinji. Lui il a plutôt l'air d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture.

\- « Très subtil, Shinji ta façon de regarder les fesses de Kensei dès qu'il montait un escalier », renchérit Love. « Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu t'arrangeais pour qu'il soit toujours devant. »

\- « Mais… »

\- « C'est vrai ça, tu t'en es sacrément mis plein les mirettes, mon ami. »

La tête de Shinji se tourne vers Kensei. Il commence à paniquer en se demandant si l'autre ne va pas le prendre pour un pervers, ou pire, reculer et le laisser tomber parce que les autres n'arrêtent pas de les charrier. Il ne peut pas plus se tromper, car Kensei n'est pas inquiet. Non, Kensei est juste en train de le déshabiller du regard, et il déglutit péniblement, se sentant soudainement à l'étroit dans son pantalon en songeant au putain d'effet que lui fait son homme.

\- « Alors comme ça tu matais mon cul ? J'espère que la vision t'a plu. »

A cet instant, le blond n'arrive pas à dépasser le ' _mais comment il peut dire des trucs pareils devant les autres ?_ ', et ce sont précisément les rires de ces autres qui le ramènent dans une réalité où lui, le chef supposément respecté de la famille Shiba est en train de se faire tailler en pièces par ses amis.

\- « Bon, vous êtes bien marrés là ? Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que de chambrer votre _patron_ ? »

\- « Oh allez, Shinji, fais pas ton boudeur ! », tente de le rassurer Kûkaku. « On déconnait, hein les gars ? »

\- « Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! Ta farouche, ton obtus, ton boudeur ! Bon sang, à vous écouter, je n'ai que des défauts ! »

Un silence s'instaure tandis que ses interlocuteurs échangent des regards à celui qui opposera un argument. Finalement, c'est Kensei qui trouve la réponse : « Tu embrasses comme un dieu et c'est ça, c'est une putain de qualité. »

* * *

Dans un autre lieu, l'ambiance est plus tendue. En cédant aux avances de son amant, Uryû n'avait pas envisagé qu'il se réveille en même temps que son fils. Le voilà, debout au milieu de la cuisine, un air penaud sur le visage, la boite de céréales dans une main et le litre de lait dans l'autre, figé par l'arrivée de Gin. Les cheveux encore mouillés et la chemise en dehors de son pantalon, sont des signes suffisants que l'homme a dormi ici, même pour un gamin de sept ans.

\- « T'es pas rentré chez toi ? »

Constatant le dysfonctionnement de son amant, l'argenté se fait un devoir de trouver une réponse adéquate que Sôken ne pourra pas réfuter et qui devrait tarir sa curiosité.

\- « Eh non. Avec ton papa, on avait des dossiers à voir et comme on a terminé très tard et que j'étais trop fatigué pour rentrer, il m'a gentiment proposé de dormir ici. »

Le gamin le regarde avec un air suspicieux, avant de poser une autre question, signe que Gin n'est pas aussi doué pour manipuler les enfants qu'il ne l'est avec les adultes.

\- « Mais t'as dormi où ? Le canapé est pas défait et on n'a pas de chambre d'ami. »

Impuissant face à l'esprit logique du fils de son amant, Gin tourne un regard désespéré vers celui-ci. Uryû pose alors céréales et lait sur le bar où son fils est attablé. Il soupire longuement avant de poser son regard sur le petit.

\- « Tu vois, Sôken, Gin est… enfin, il est plus qu'un collègue de travail… »

\- « Ah…, c'est ton copain, c'est ça ? »

Tandis qu'Ichimaru écarquille les yeux, Uryû hoche la tête avec un air piteux.

\- « Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit hier ? Moi je trouve ça cool, tu sais. »

Un sourire aux lèvres, Uryû vient passer une main dans les cheveux soyeux de son fils. Aussi étrange que cela paraisse, il n'a jamais rien caché à Sôken de ses préférences sexuelles. Il n'a pas souhaité mener une double vie comme certains maris et pères qui ne s'assument pas. Il a fait l'expérience douloureuse de la vie de couple hétéro, et après son divorce, il s'est promis d'avoir avec son fils les relations qu'il n'a jamais pu avoir avec son propre père. Certes, à l'époque, ça n'a pas été facile d'expliquer tout ça au petit garçon de six ans, mais il y est parvenu notamment grâce à l'aide de sa mère, une femme d'une tolérance et d'une gentillesse comme on en rencontre peu.

\- « Je sais, mon poussin. » Uryû verse les céréales que Sôken commence à croquer, puis le lait avant de s'enquérir de son invité. « Tu prends quoi au petit déjeuner ? »

\- « Euh, je ne voudrais pas… en fait, je ne peux pas rester…, j'ai… j'ai oublié un rendez-vous important. Bon, je vous laisse. »

Les deux Ishida voient l'argenté sortir en trombe de la pièce et Uryû n'a même pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que le claquement de la porte résonne dans l'appartement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? », demande le petit.

Uryû a toujours les yeux fixés sur l'embrasure de la porte par laquelle son amant s'est littéralement enfui et se demande quelle mouche a bien pu le piquer.

\- « Je ne sais pas », murmure-t-il, après quoi il se secoue la tête. « Allez, dépêche-toi sinon tu vas être en retard pour l'école. »

* * *

Yamamoto est soucieux. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver dans son petit royaume de perfection. L'homme qui se réjouissait des évènements à venir, a subitement perdu de sa superbe. Assis derrière son bureau, il semble très loin ancré dans ses songes. A le voir ainsi les yeux plissés, on pourrait penser qu'il somnole, alors qu'en fait, le vieux cogite sérieusement. Comme tout leader qui se respecte, il n'aime pas les impondérables et cette réunion exceptionnelle en est un. La raison évoquée par Shunsui est tout à fait légitime. Cela dit, il n'est pas aisé pour lui de mener des débats dont il ne connaît pas encore les tenants et les aboutissants.

\- « Tu n'as rien pu apprendre ? », demande-t-il pour la deuxième fois à Chojirô Sasabike qui se tient droit devant lui, les mains derrière le dos.

\- « Non, maître Yamamoto. Rien n'a filtré du côté de Kyôraku et encore moins de Stark. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont bien pu appendre. A mon avis, pas grand-chose. Les preuves ont été effacées et personne n'aurait l'idée saugrenue de vous relier au décès de la femme. »

\- « Tu as raison. Ils vont probablement venir pleurer de n'avoir rien pu trouver et demander de nouveau moyen. Ils peuvent compter sur moi pour couper court à ce temps perdu. Oui, cette réunion tombe plutôt bien finalement. Je vais pouvoir remettre certaines pendules à l'heure avant le grand nettoyage. Où en es-tu à ce propos ? »

\- « Les équipes sont fin prêtes et j'ai briefé Tetsuzaemon. Il va m'aider à contrôler nos pions et à nous débarrasser de ce ramassis de parasites. »

Le dégoût de Sasabike amène un sourire sur les lèvres du vieux. Son lieutenant a toujours eu une sainte horreur des drogués, des rebelles, des assistés, bref de tous ceux qui sont souvent laissés pour compte et qu'il considère comme des parias. Il oublie trop souvent qu'il vit depuis des décennies dans la protection du Clan, un monde forcément éloigné des aléas de la vie de tout citoyen lambda.

\- « Bien, bien. Son aide nous sera précieuse. Cet homme est une perle brute. Loyal, travailleur et obéissant. Après cette affaire, je veux que tu le mettes au courant de toutes nos petites affaires, Chojirô. »

\- « Ce sera fait, maître Yamamoto », répond Sasabike en s'inclinant.

* * *

Après tout ce qu'il a appris de la bouche de son amant envolé, Uryû n'est pas surpris de voir arriver au Quincy ses nouveaux collègues avec Grimmjow collé aux basques d'Ichigo et Aizen prenant le bras d'un Shûhei quelque peu réticent. Par contre, le grand costaud avec des tatouages et une queue de cheval qui suit Orihime comme son ombre, il ne s'y attendait pas. Idem pour un grand blond qui le salue poliment de la tête et le noir qui se tient à ses côtés. Son étonnement est vite remarqué par Aizen.

\- « Monsieur Ishida, comme vous avez pu le constater, Renji Abarai, Love Aikawa et Rose Ôtoribashi resteront en compagnie de Grimmjow pour assurer la protection de nos jeunes gens, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas. Je vous promets que cela n'entravera en rien votre travail, n'est-ce pas Grimmjow ? »

\- « Ça veut dire quoi ça, _n'est-ce pas Grimmjow_ », demande le bleuté en essayant de mimer son patron sans y parvenir autrement qu'en faisant soulever un sourcil à ce dernier et arracher un sourire constipé aux autres.

\- « Cela signifie, Grimmjow, qu'il est hors de question que tu déranges Ichigo, que tu goûtes les plats ou que tu donnes ton avis, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

\- « Limpide », ronchonne l'autre avant d'ajouter sur un ton ironique. « Rassure-moi, j'ai le droit de bouffer quand même ? »

C'est Uryû qui vient clore le débat entre les deux hommes. Déjà parce qu'il le trouve insipide et ensuite, parce qu'ils ont beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui. L'ultime raison est sans doute la mauvaise humeur qui l'a envahi depuis qu'un certain type aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux lagon s'est fait la malle après avoir squatté son lit.

\- « Vous serez bien entendu nourri, monsieur Jaggerjack, ne vous inquiétez donc pas ! Maintenant si nous pouvions nous mettre au travail. Shûhei, si tu veux bien t'occuper des dernières factures. Ichigo, Orihime, vous connaissez le chemin. Messieurs, vous pouvez vous installer près de l'entrée de la cuisine. A proximité de la sortie extérieure, nous disposons d'un autre espace utilisable. J'y ferai déposer des chaises. »

Le ton est celui d'un dirigeant et les consignes sont directes. Personne n'ose argumenter, si bien qu'Uryû se retrouve rapidement en tête à tête avec Aizen et quelques pas derrière lui, un homme lugubre aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et aux yeux émeraude. Il est surpris de les voir encore là et comme il n'a pas envie d'être complaisant, il lui demande de but en blanc.

\- « Désirez-vous autre chose Aizen ? »

\- « Je n'aime pas beaucoup votre ton, monsieur Ishida », rétorque l'autre d'un air faussement aimable.

Uryû devine qu'Aizen n'est pas le genre à se faire rembarrer ou diriger. Leader, un jour, leader toujours. Il devrait sans doute ne pas prendre le risque de se mettre à dos un homme aussi puissant, mais à cet instant, il s'en fiche carrément. Aizen va prendre pour l'autre, son ami, son bras droit, celui-là même qu'il lui a collé dans les pattes. Bien sûr, Uryû ne sait pas que c'est précisément la vérité. Il a juste besoin d'exorciser la déception qui s'est transformée en colère et qui le ronge depuis ce matin. Il a l'impression d'avoir été bafoué, ou pire piétiné, et ça fait d'autant plus mal que Gin s'est ingéré dans la vie de son fils.

\- « Vraiment ? Eh bien, voyez-vous, monsieur Aizen, moi aussi je n'aime pas certaines choses, et pourtant je fais avec. »

\- « Vous semblez en colère. Est-ce que c'est à cause de Grimmjow et des autres ? Parce que si cela vous dérange à ce point… »

\- « Ce qui me dérange, c'est votre façon de prendre tout pour acquis, comme si d'appartenir à votre foutu clan vous mettait au-dessus du commun des mortels. Ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que vous considériez que vous pouvez faire comme bon vous semble sans vous préoccuper des conséquences de vos actes et des dommages que vous pouvez occasionner à des gens plus fragiles émotionnellement. Ce qui m'agace, c'est de que vous vous immisciez dans la vie des autres même si les autres en question n'ont rien demandé et qu'ils étaient bien plus heureux avant. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est que jamais, vous ne vous justifiez parce que bien sûr, vous êtes au-dessus de ça, et enfin ce qui me fout en rogne, c'est que vous vous barriez comme un voleur sans aucune explication et tout ça devant mon fils, mon PROPRE fils, un petit garçon de sept ans qui n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on chamboule son quotidien ! »

Quand il a terminé sa tirade, Uryû est rouge et à bout de souffle. Vider ce qu'on a sur le cœur demande un sacré effort physique et il finit par baisser la tête, gêné d'être le point de mire de tout le monde, parce que bien entendu, il a haussé suffisamment la voix pour que tous les occupants du restaurant rappliquent d'un seul homme. Orihime est mortifiée pour lui et Shûhei est inquiet de la réaction que pourrait avoir Sosûke.

Ce dernier est silencieux. Il réfléchit à toute vitesse et a tôt fait de rapprocher le comportement inhabituel du propriétaire du Quincy à la dérobade de Gin la veille. Si ce qu'il pense est exact, il n'en revient pas que son meilleur ami se soit rendu chez Ishida. De là à penser qu'il est allé chercher du réconfort dans les bras du binoclard et là le monde part en vrille. Est-ce que Gin serait amoureux ?

\- « Veuillez retourner à vos tâches, s'il vous plaît. Monsieur Ishida, pouvons-nous parler en privé, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le brun hoche la tête et commence à avancer comme un automate.

\- « Sosûke, il… », tente l'aîné des Shiba.

Sosûke vient se placer face à son compagnon. Il pose une main sur son bras.

\- « Shûhei, je m'en occupe. Je crois savoir ce qu'il l'a mis dans cet état. Tu me fais confiance ? »

\- « Moi aussi, je crois savoir », rétorque sèchement Shûhei en écartant son bras. « Alors, je vais être clair, tu arranges les conneries que _ton_ bras droit a visiblement provoquées et je te ferai peut-être confiance. Uryû est devenu un ami et j'aimerais bien le voir tel qu'il était avant qu'Ichimaru ne vienne foutre le bordel dans sa vie ! »

\- « Shûhei… »

\- « Ah non, épargne-moi tes leçons ! Je sais très bien qu'Uryû est un adulte et que ce genre de relation se fait à deux, mais son fils est impliqué et en tant que père, je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Un enfant a besoin de stabilité et Ichimaru me paraît tout l'opposé. Tu arranges les choses, Sosûke, je compte sur toi. »

Le jeune homme a déjà tourné les talons, et Sosûke ne peut que soupirer. Même s'il n'a pas apprécié de se faire remonter les bretelles, il vient d'apprendre une chose importante sur son compagnon. Shûhei est un père jusqu'au bout des ongles, contrairement à lui qui ne fait que jouer ce rôle sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il fait. L'apprentissage risque d'être rude.

Il rejoint Ishida en direction de la verrière. Une fois dans la pièce lumineuse, Aizen choisit de s'installer à une table près des vitres, le plus éloigné des oreilles curieuses.

\- « Bien, je déduis de votre joli discours, que Gin vous a rendu visite hier soir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, sachez juste que s'il s'est montré sous un autre jour, il avait de bonnes raisons. Non pas que je justifie son comportement, mais il a appris de bien mauvaises nouvelles. »

\- « Je suis au courant. Il m'a tout dit. Pour les meurtres commis par votre… grand-père, je veux dire. »

La surprise est telle qu'Aizen a un mouvement de recul. S'il avait à cet instant son bras droit sous la main, il l'étranglerait volontiers. Comment ce sombre idiot a-t-il pu lâcher ces informations à quelqu'un en dehors du clan ? Ça dépasse l'entendement !

Pour une fois, Uryû a clairement compris le cheminement de pensées de son interlocuteur. Preuve que l'homme est choqué au-delà du possible.

\- « Il était retourné, blessé je dirais. »

\- « Monsieur Ishida, dois-je vraiment vous dire que vous n'êtes pas censé connaître ces informations ? »

\- « Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? », s'énerve le plus jeune. Il se radoucit lorsqu'il voit la froideur sur le visage d'Aizen. L'homme ne tolèrera pas deux fois ce ton. « J'ai été choqué lorsqu'il me l'a dit. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi et je lui ai même posé la question. »

\- « Qu'a-t-il répondu ? »

\- « Que j'étais important, que je n'étais pas un amant de passage… »

Alors, il avait vu juste. Gin est bel et bien mordu, et Aizen songe que cela peut en partie absoudre sa faute.

\- « … et moi j'y ai cru, comme un pauvre imbécile. »

\- « Si Gin vous a dit qu'il tenait à vous, soyez assuré que c'est bien le cas, monsieur Ishida. »

\- « Alors pourquoi il est parti sans rien dire ? Il a parlé d'un rendez-vous mais c'était un mensonge, même Sôken qui n'a pas que sept ans n'y a pas cru. »

\- « Sôken, c'est votre fils ? »

Uryû hoche la tête.

\- « Je vais essayer de parler avec Gin. En attendant, je vous demande de ne rien révéler à qui que ce soit, pas même à Shûhei, Ichigo ou Orihime. Moins de personnes sauront que vous savez, et mieux vous vous porterez, monsieur Ishida. »

Le brun déglutit, conscient qu'il vient d'entendre une menace à peine voilée. Lorsque le chef de clan et son sbire sont hors du restaurant, le jeune homme pose son front sur la table et se met à le frapper doucement sur le bois dur.

' _Comment ai-je pu me foutre dans une situation pareille ? Tout ça, c'est sa faute à lui, à ce foutu Gin avec ses yeux trop bleus et son sourire trop craquant !'_

* * *

Demain, la police et les riverains n'auront plus qu'à se réjouir. La bande qui sévissait autour des quais n'est plus. L'équipe dirigée par Zaraki s'est résolue à un nettoyage plus extrême que prévu, ce qui a fait conclure à Lisa que négocier se serait avéré inefficient. La bande visée s'est malheureusement montrée peu coopérative et malgré la méthode expéditive de Zaraki, les drogués n'ont pas saisi toute l'ampleur de leur situation. A leur décharge, la plupart d'entre eux étaient depuis peu sous l'emprise de stupéfiants, un état qui n'est jamais bon pour agir avec raison et tempérance.

Les jeunes ont regimbé dès l'arrivée de Zaraki et de ses hommes, mécontents de cette invasion de leur territoire. En dépit de l'aura dangereuse du colosse et de l'air peu avenant de ses compagnons d'arme, ils n'ont pas senti le danger. Un petit blond nerveux est venu se placer face à Ikkaku et s'est mis à le haranguer en lui postillonnant dessus. Ikkaku est resté de marbre, tandis que les amis du jeune l'exhortaient à poursuivre les insultes. La fougue de la jeunesse combinée à la désinhibition due à la drogue pousse souvent à prendre de mauvaises décisions, et dans ce cas précis, lui a fait prendre un chemin vers une mort inéluctable.

Si Zaraki n'est pas du genre patient, les quatre filles ne le sont pas plus. La première à jouer du couteau a été Cyan Sung-Sun. Avec un calme olympien et un sourire hautain, la belle aux longs cheveux s'est lentement approchée du blond, l'endormant par sa démarche voluptueuse, à tel point que c'est la bouche ouverte qu'il s'est éteint, un poignard fiché dans le cœur, sans comprendre comment une aussi belle fille avait pu le tuer d'une aussi vilaine façon. Bien sûr, n'importe quelle personne sensée aurait révisé son comportement, mais pas la bande de délinquants. Au contraire, ils ont tout bonnement décidé de passer à l'attaque, de façon désordonnée, rendant la riposte d'autant plus aisée.

Une folie suicidaire aux yeux de leurs adversaires.

Pas plus de trois secondes auront suffi pour que ceux-ci se déploient et encerclent leurs proies, empêchant toute retraite. A partir de là, les lames ont commencé à trancher dans le silence matinal de ce quartier. Seuls les bruits des corps tombant les uns après les autres et des déplacements étouffés ont résonné dans le grand hangar. Après trois minutes, une douzaine de dépouilles jonchaient le sol poussiéreux.

Zaraki n'a pas eu besoin de donner les ordres. Une seconde équipe, appelée les nettoyeurs, s'est mis en branle, débarrassant en un temps record le hangar de toute trace de la bande. Le grand bâtiment est redevenu ce qu'il était avant le squatte des jeunes, une simple une friche industrielle comme on en voit autour des grandes villes.

Sans même sans rendre compte, Chojirô Sasabike venait d'être amputé de son équipe providentielle.

* * *

Byakuya n'a plus vraiment le cœur à s'occuper de ses affaires. Si la veille, il s'est efforcé de rester digne en présence des autres, ce n'est plus le cas dans l'intimité de son bureau. Rukia ne comprend pas l'humeur maussade de son frère alors qu'à l'opposé, Ashido compatit avec lui. Face à un accident, on en veut au destin. Face à une exécution brutale, on ressent une rage incompressible. Il se souvient avec émotion des semaines et des mois qui ont suivi la disparition de Sôjun. L'absence de son père a recouvert d'une chape lourde le manoir tout entier. Il entend encore les sanglots de Ginrei. Ses yeux voient toujours les larmes coulées sur la peau parcheminée de son grand-père. Cet homme grand et fort qui s'est voûté après la mort de son fils unique. Les deux hommes n'étaient pas vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Ginrei était issu de la noblesse et en tant que tel, il en imposait. Pas vraiment compréhensif, pas souvent affectif, il exigeait plus qu'il ne donnait. Son credo, sérieux, paraître et dignité.

Sôjun était son contraire. Un homme bon avec une capacité d'empathie peu commune vu ses origines. Son éducation, bien que rigoureuse, ne l'a jamais dépossédé de sa bonne humeur. Voir les deux hommes l'un à côté de l'autre était assez amusant. La rigidité du plus vieux et la bonhomie du plus jeune. Pour ses enfants, Sôjun était surtout le meilleur des papas. Pas un père comme Ginrei l'avait été pour lui, non un papa comme Isshin l'était aux yeux de Shûhei. Son arme, un sourire communicatif et une gentillesse sans borne.

\- « Hanatarô, on va s'arrêter là. »

Le jeune homme relève la tête de ses papiers et semble hésiter. Comme à chaque fois qu'il a des difficultés à décrypter son patron, il se tourne vers Ashido qui lui fait comprendre de ne pas insister.

\- « Bien sûr, maître Kuchiki », acquiesce Hanatarô en se levant et en regroupant ses feuillets. « Nous terminerons euh… demain ? »

\- « Oui et excusez-moi encore. Je n'ai pas la tête à tout ça. »

\- « Oh, mais ce n'est rien maître Kuchiki. Je vais vous laisser ».

La porte se referme et un long soupir résonne dans la pièce. Byakuya vient de poser la tête sur son bureau et Ashido n'hésite pas à verrouiller la porte pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Il s'approche et s'assied sur la chaise laissée vacante par Yamada. Il ne sait pas très bien trouver les mots pour soulager son ami du poids de cette vérité. Lui n'a pas connu Sôjun, mais Ginrei, il s'en souvient très bien. Un jour qu'il avait été invité au manoir pour l'anniversaire de Byakuya, il a découvert un homme au port altier, sûr de lui et quelque peu hautain accueillir les amis de son petit-fils. Plus tard, alors qu'il s'était perdu dans la grande demeure, il l'a vu brisé au-dessus d'une photographie de son fils. Byakuya l'a surpris et lui a fait jurer de ne rien dire. De là est née une amitié sans faille.

\- « Byakuya, est-ce que tu veux sortir ? Prendre l'air te fera du bien. »

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr que cela me fasse du bien. Quand je pense qu'il va falloir l'affronter ce soir. Cette réunion, je sais qu'elle est nécessaire, mais j'aimerais tellement ne pas y assister. »

Ce qu'Ashido craignait le plus, est en passe d'arriver. La plongée dans son passé rend Byakuya plus fragile que jamais. S'il ne le connaissait pas autant, il dirait que la dépression le guette.

\- « Ta présence n'est pas sujet à discussion, Byakuya. Tu le dois à ton père, à ton grand-père mais surtout à toi-même. Tu mérites de regarder ce monstre dans les yeux et lui va devoir voir ta colère, ta souffrance. Ne lui facilite pas la vie. »

\- « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais. »

\- « Bien sûr que si. »

\- « Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? »

Ashido le fixe avec un regard calculateur, avant d'asséner sèchement : « Tout simplement parce que tu perdrais beaucoup plus que ta propre vie si tu te dérobais. Tu perdrais la face aux yeux d'Orihime. »

Instinctivement, le chef de clan vient de se redresser et Ashido sait qu'il a marqué des points. Il a déjà gagné son attention, cependant le second et surtout l'ami qu'il est, ne compte pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

\- « Tu te souviens d'Orihime, n'est-ce pas ? », insiste-t-il sur un ton nettement plus amusé. « Tu sais, cette splendide jeune femme dont tu es raide dingue et que tu dois épouser. »

Byakuya ouvre la bouche et la referme. Puis il plonge dans une profonde réflexion et Ashido en profite pour lâcher son dernier argument, sur un ton plus doux car il lui en coûte de minimiser le chagrin de son meilleur ami.

\- « Je sais bien que la peine ne se mesure pas, mais Orihime a perdu beaucoup plus que toi, tu sais. »

\- « Mon dieu, tu as raison ! », s'exclame enfin le maître des lieux. « Comment ai-je pu faire preuve d'aussi peu de tact ? Comment puis-je m'apitoyer sur mon sort alors que ce monstre lui a pris quatre membres de sa famille ! »

\- « Tu souffres, voilà tout. A propos, que vas-tu faire pour Rukia ? »

La question déconcerte Byakuya. Il est vrai que dernièrement, il a tendance à ignorer sa jeune sœur. Doit-il pour autant l'écarter ? Sôjun était aussi son père, un père qu'elle admirait. D'un autre côté, il est difficile de faire abstraction de son espionnage pour celui-là même qui a ordonné son assassinat. Il pousse un long soupir. Un de plus.

\- « Je suppose qu'elle doit être informée. »

\- « Si je puis me permettre, invite-la à la réunion. Il est normal qu'elle soit mise au courant et si elle pouvait en même temps prendre conscience de son erreur, ça ne serait pas cher payer de t'avoir empoisonné la vie ces dernières semaines. »

\- « Mm, oui tu as raison. Il faut aussi que je la marrie. Mais avec qui ? Tu n'aurais pas une idée des fois, toi qui connais toujours les réponses à tout ? »

\- « D'abord, je n'ai pas les réponses à tout. Ensuite, je ne connais pas autant de beau monde que toi et enfin, arrête de me fixer comme ça, il est hors de question que je devienne ton beauf ! »

Byakuya explose de rire, avant de lâcher : « Ashido, tu es mon meilleur ami, jamais je ne te ferais une vacherie pareille ! Et puis, tu dépérirais dans un mariage sans amour, en regardant de loin la douce Hinamori pour qui ton cœur palpite. »

L'envolée poétique tient plus de la moquerie mais elle atteint quand même son but puisque Ashido rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

* * *

 **Merci à bad joke, Barukku-sama, Anemone33, JadeK136 et black-cat pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Vacances obligent, cette semaine, je n'ai que le temps de publier.**


	30. Le jugement

**Chapitre 30 :** Le jugement

* * *

Après leur journée de travail, les trois apprentis restaurateurs arrivent quasiment en même temps que la Porsche de Byakuya Kuchiki. Ravie de le voir, Orihime presse le pas, Orihime vient à sa rencontre. Elle lui prend les deux mains et sans aucune timidité se hausse sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Plus le temps passe et plus leurs baisers deviennent moins chastes, au diapason de leur amour naissant, et celui-là en est une bonne représentation.

De loin, Ichigo et Shûhei les observent avec tendresse. Le bonheur de leur sœur leur fait plaisir et oublier un instant ce qui les attend ce soir. Grimmjow n'est pas fan de la mièvrerie ambiante, alors il donne un petit coup de coude dans le bras d'Ichigo, l'invitant à le suivre à l'intérieur. Le bleuté a prévu pour eux un petit moment de détente sous la douche et l'a fait savoir à son rouquin, avec moult détails pendant le trajet du retour. Sans faire mine de vouloir bouger, son jeune amant lui décoche un regard noir. Si l'effet sur le bleuté s'approche du vide intersidéral, l'absence de mouvement d'Ichigo s'apparente à repousser les câlins tant convoités et monsieur Jaggerjack est impatient. Se considérant comme éconduit, voire incompris, il se sent obligé de raisonner tout ce petit monde. A quoi faut-il s'abaisser pour parvenir à ses fins, je vous le demande !

\- « J'vous signale qu'on a une réunion ce soir. Faudrait peut-être penser à s'activer au lieu de perdre du temps en papouilles. »

Lorsque les yeux bleus du fiancé se posent sur lui, Grimmjow comprend qu'il a dû dire un truc qu'il ne fallait pas. Pourtant, l'idée était bonne. Il rembobine et finit par réaliser que 'papouille' n'est probablement pas le terme approprié à associer à sa majesté Kuchiki. Une majesté qui lui fait dédaigneusement savoir.

\- « Grimmjow, je te saurai gré de garder tes commentaires pour toi. En outre, si cela te déplaît, personne ne te retient, et certainement pas moi. »

La situation peut difficilement être pire.

\- « Ouais, et moi non plus ! », renchérit Ichigo.

Ou pas.

\- « D'ailleurs si le temps nous est conté, comme tu dis, je vais m'empresser d'aller prendre ma douche… _seul_. »

Sur cette déclaration, Ichigo passe devant lui sans un regard et s'engouffre dans la grande maison, suivi de près par un Shûhei sur le point d'exploser de rire, tandis que Renji Abarai ne s'en prive pas. Appuyé avec nonchalance sur la voiture, le second lieutenant du fiancé insulté est carrément hilare, et même les yeux assassins de Grimmjow ne parviennent pas à l'arrêter. Les deux promis passent devant lui, l'homme avec un air hautain et la rousse en secouant la tête face à tant de bêtises.

Ulquiorra qui s'est pointé pour vérifier que tout le monde était en une seule pièce, le fixe de son regard vide.

\- « QUOI ? », lui demande le bleuté sur un ton agacé.

\- « Quand comprendras-tu qu'il te faut réfléchir avant de parler, Grimmjow ? »

\- « Quand les poules auront des dents, na ! », rétorque le boudeur en tirant la langue pour montrer à son subalterne tout le bien qu'il pense de ses leçons de morale à deux balles.

\- « Toujours aussi éloquent, Grimmjow », fait l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude en tournant les talons à son tour, laissant le bleuté et le sous-lieutenant à la crinière de feu.

\- « Et toi, t'as rien d'autre à foutre que de te gondoler de rire ? »

\- « Nan, je m'amuse bien trop pour ça. »

Haussant les épaules, le lieutenant d'Aizen fourre les mains dans ses poches et entre à son tour. Il se dirige vers le bureau de son cousin, quand Ulquiorra lui signale que le patron est avec Gin Ichimaru et qu'il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé. Grimmjow se met à soupirer comme un gosse à qui on demande d'aller ranger sa chambre. Indécis quant à la conduite à tenir, il amorce un demi-tour, songeant que s'il la joue subtil (un challenge quand on s'appelle Grimmjow Jaggerjack !), il pourrait peut-être amadouer son Ichi. Malheureusement, un élément perturbateur se met en travers de ce séduisant projet.

\- « PAPA ! »

Nel vient de lui foncer dessus, réclamant toute son attention puisque son copain de jeu l'a délaissée pour passer du temps avec son propre père et son petit frère.

\- « Tu viens jouer ? »

\- « Ouais, comme si j'avais que ça à foutre », marmonne son père avant d'ajouter plus haut, « après tout, pourquoi pas ? J'ai justement rien d'autre à foutre. »

Traîné par la petite, Grimmjow passe devant Byakuya et Orihime comme un condamné à mort marchant en direction de la potence.

\- « Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il se rende bien compte de la chance qu'il a d'avoir Ichigo et la petite Nel », fait la rousse en le suivant des yeux.

\- « Grimmjow a toujours été ainsi. Il parle ou agit sous le coup de l'impulsion, et ensuite il réfléchit, quand il réfléchit bien sûr. Tu t'es préparée pour la réunion de ce soir ? »

Orihime soupire longuement avant de répondre qu'elle a essayé de faire abstraction de tout ça, en se concentrant sur son travail et qu'elle y est plutôt bien parvenue. Elle lui raconte comment s'est déroulée sa journée, sans omettre de détails. Son fiancé l'écoute avec ravissement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lui parle.

\- « En fait, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète, Byakuya », lâche-t-elle en baissant les yeux. L'homme est tellement interloqué qu'il en ouvre la bouche sans pouvoir la refermer. Elle relève un pauvre sourire vers lui. « Moi, ça fait longtemps que je sais que mes parents ont été assassinés, mais toi, d'apprendre que ton père l'a été et par _lui_. »

Emu au-delà de possible, Byakuya se contente de se rapprocher et d'entourer son visage de ses mains. Il l'embrasse avec possessivité, ravageant sa bouche avant de se détacher et darder sur cette femme qu'il aime un regard brûlant. Orihime déglutit de voir un désir aussi puissant dans ses yeux, mais elle ne flanche pas. Il l'attire à lui et se met à la serrer très fort contre lui et lui avouer.

\- « Avec toi, je ne crains rien. »

* * *

Dans le bureau d'Aizen, Gin a repris sa position contre la fenêtre, tournant ostensiblement le dos à son meilleur ami. Il n'aime pas la tournure de leur conversation.

\- « Gin, je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale… »

\- « Vraiment ? », demande l'argenté en se retournant avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres. « Eh ben, c'est super bien imité ! »

Le gris reprend son observation de l'extérieur, boudant son ami qui n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner. Peut-être le boude-t-il justement parce qu'il sait que le brun ne lâchera pas le morceau.

\- « Je t'en prie, Gin, je m'en suis pris plein la gueule à cause de toi, tu me dois bien de m'écouter au moins ? »

Cette fois, l'argenté fait volte-face. Il s'approche du bureau et vient abattre ses deux mains dessus, cherchant à impressionner son interlocuteur.

\- « T'es gonflé quand même ! Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui es venu me chercher, que c'est toi qui me l'a collé dans les pattes ? »

\- « Je ne le nie pas », répond calmement Sosûke. « Mais tu n'as pas refusé, bien au contraire, tu étais partant à deux cent pour cent. »

Gin médite ces paroles, réalisant avec effarement qu'il n'aurait pas pu refuser la mission après avoir vu sa cible. Uryû Ishida lui a tapé dans l'œil dès que ses yeux se sont posés sur lui. Ce jeune homme sérieux et maître de lui l'a séduit tout de suite et ça l'étonne autant que ça l'énerve, car il est aux antipodes de Kaien. Excepté la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, il n'y a pas plus différent que ces deux hommes. Agacé par les implications de ses pensées, Gin les chasse.

\- « Oui, j'ai accepté de remplir la mission, tu ne vas pas me le reprocher en plus ! De toute façon, quand je vois un beau petit cul, je ne peux rien te refuser, Sosûke. »

Gin est redevenu celui qu'il est toujours. Les yeux plissés, un brin pervers et un sourire moqueur estampillé ruse ascendant manipulateur. A ce moment précis, c'est à coup sûr une image de façade.

\- « Certes, mais Uryû Ishida n'est pas qu'un beau petit cul pour toi. Gin, tu le lui as dit toi-même… »

\- « Il te l'a répété ? », murmure l'autre.

\- « Oui. Tu lui as envoyé un signal, non pire, tu'tes déclaré et après tu l'as quitté sans un mot. Il ne comprend pas et il t'en veut énormément parce que tu t'es imposé dans la vie de son fils. »

\- « Sosûke, je suis pas fait pour être un père et ce gosse, il est gentil et bien élevé. Tu les verrais tous les deux, ils sont unis, une vraie famille. Son père ne lui cache rien, ils sont complices. Tu te rends compte que le petit sait que son père est gay? »

\- « Même s'il est vrai que c'est étonnant, c'est une bonne chose pour toi, non ? »

\- « Non, je ne peux pas. Je saurai pas comment faire, je suis pas doué avec les enfants et je risque de le salir. Il n'a pas besoin que quelqu'un comme moi participe à son éducation. »

Sosûke s'est levé et s'est approché de Gin.

\- « Nom d'un chien, où est-ce que tu es allé chercher une idée pareille ? Tu crois que moi, je m'y connais en éducation, sérieusement ? Tous les jours, je crains de commettre des impairs, de ne pas dire ou de ne pas faire ce qu'il faut, de ne pas être assez sévère ou au contraire d'être trop laxiste. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de me mêler de l'éducation de Gabriel et Théodore. »

\- « C'est pas pareil, toi tu as choisi de le faire. »

\- « Mais toi aussi, Gin. » L'argenté vient enfin confronter le regard de son ami. « Tu l'as choisi quand ton cœur a choisi Uryû Ishida. »

* * *

La grande salle se remplit lentement. Yamamoto n'est pas encore descendu. Le vieil homme aime bien se faire attendre, une faiblesse dont les autres familles vont pour une fois profiter pendant la petite demi-heure dont ils disposent. Les principaux instigateurs de cette réunion savent que si la présence d'Akane sera vue par son père comme un signe positif, celle de Kisuke Urahara, de Kensei Muguruma et des trois Shiba risquent fort de lui rester en travers de la gorge. Alors, ils veillent à ce que tout le monde soit installé. A son arrivée, Zaraki a pris en charge de demander aux domestiques du manoir Yamamoto de rajouter des sièges supplémentaires. De par sa haute stature, il a toujours impressionné les serviteurs de son père adoptif et ceux-ci n'ont pas rechigné longtemps avant de s'exécuter sans même en informer le maître des lieux. De toute façon, Sasabike arrivant toujours en même temps que son supérieur, ou plutôt suivant toujours son supérieur comme le bon toutou qu'il est, Iba s'est retrouvé de fait le plus faut gradé et n'a pas hésité à donner son assentiment.

Byakuya a tout de suite rapproché une chaise à sa hauteur pour que sa fiancée s'y installe. Sans réfléchir, Rukia y a vu l'espoir de prendre une place plus prépondérante au sein du clan et auprès de son frère qu'elle chérit. A aucun moment, elle n'a songé que le geste était destiné à Orihime. Les deux hyènes que sont mesdames Shiôhin et Kyôraku se sont tapées du coude en ricanant depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Quand la petite brune s'est rapprochée avec l'intention évidente de s'assoir, Ashido est venue s'interposer pour lui désigner le siège au deuxième rang. Rukia a bien tenté de ruer dans les brancards, ce qui chez elle, s'est traduit par 'j'essaye de paraître plus grande que mes un mètre cinquante-deux et d'impressionner le lieutenant de mon frère qui fait un mètre quatre-vingt-quatre', et a lamentablement échoué quand ce dernier l'a fixé avec ironie en montrant à nouveau la place derrière. Le clou du spectacle pour les deux dames patronnes a été l'intervention de Byakuya. Ferme, sèche et sans fioriture.

\- « Rukia, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que je ne t'entende pas ce soir. »

Le fait d'écarter celle qui jouait un rôle de représentation sous-entend clairement qu'il a fait un choix, celui de privilégier celle qu'il s'apprête à épouser. Son geste est résolument provocateur et destiné à envoyer un message à tout le monde. Orihime sera plus que son épouse, elle sera son égale et il n'acceptera pas qu'elle se tienne derrière lui comme le veut la tradition du Clan. La provocation n'est pourtant pas malvenue puisqu'aussitôt, il est imité par ses cinq confrères. Si Yoruichi et Matsumoto sont aux anges, Kisuke reste sur ses gardes, tendu comme un arc. Zaraki s'approche de lui par derrière et pose une main sur son épaule. Le pauvre blond sursaute avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en découvrant dans son dos son amant.

\- « T'es nerveux ? », lui demande ce dernier.

\- « Oui », soupire le blond d'un air piteux. « Je n'arrive pas à me rassurer. Les enfants vont être dans la même pièce que ce monstre et il pourrait arriver n'importe quoi. »

En passant à proximité d'eux, Kyôraku l'entend les paroles d'où perce une réelle inquiétude.

\- « Aucune crainte à avoir, mon cher Urahara, tout est sous contrôle. Nous disposons de renfort et…»

\- « Ça va bien s'passer ! », assène Kenpachi. « Rien n'arrivera aux gosses. Ikkaku, Yumichika ! »

\- « Ouais, patron ? »

\- « T'as des hommes à nous à toutes les issues ? »

\- « Ouais avec les trois chiennes, on a tout bouclé. »

L'allusion aux trois grâces de sa garde amène le sourire sur le visage de Kyôraku. Comme c'est jouissif pour lui de voir les deux enragés de Zaraki cracher leur venin sur ses trois demoiselles.

\- « Tu vois », fait le géant en venant s'assoir à côté du blond, après l'avoir embrassé tendrement.

Autour d'eux, les groupes discutent en se dirigeant lentement vers leur place habituelle. Kûkaku est arrivée dans les premiers et elles conversent avec ses deux neveux. Sosûke, Grimmjow et Akane en font de même un peu plus loin, près de leur place. Sosûke a déjà prévenu Shûhei qu'il le voulait à ses côtés. Le jeune homme a regimbé en disant que c'était plutôt la place de sa mère, mais celle-ci a rejeté l'offre illico presto. Pas question pour elle d'être en première ligne. Elle ne se sent pas capable de se retenir de sauter à la gorge du vieux et son fils le sait pertinemment.

Shinji et Kensei viennent d'entrer, alors même qu'Hitsugaya et Vega allaient ressortir, sans qu'on sache vraiment pourquoi. Le destin sans doute. L'argenté se fige d'un coup en voyant le petit brun qui après un temps d'arrêt, stoppe tout mouvement. Une tension palpable vient de s'insinuer du côté de l'entrée et Stark qui observait de loin, s'est levé pour se rapprocher. Personne n'a besoin d'un esclandre juste avant l'arrivée du vieux.

\- « Bonsoir Gio », commence Kensei.

Le petit se tasse comme prêt à attaquer et Ichigo comme Shûhei viennent se placer de part et d'autre de l'argenté.

\- « Oh le grand Muguruma a besoin de gardes du corps ? Et deux en plus ! », lance avec sarcasme le petit.

\- « Non, Kensei sait se défendre, mais dans notre famille, on se soutient, ça te pose un problème à toi ? », lui crache Ichigo.

Le rouquin ne pouvait pas trouver pire choix de mots. La famille à laquelle le gamin qu'il était a cru, Gio ne peut accepter qu'elle lui soit jetée au visage, lui qui n'en a pas profité.

\- « Ichigo, laisse s'il te plaît », exhorte doucement Kensei.

\- « Comment ça laisse ! C'est quoi son problème à lui ? »

\- « Ichigo, s'il te plaît », supplie cette fois la voix de Kûkaku.

\- « Non, je ne me tairai pas ! Marre de tous vos secrets à la fin ! Je croyais qu'on était là pour crever l'abcès. »

\- « Ce que nous échouerons à faire si vous continuez à crier de la sorte, Ichigo Shiba. »

Le rappel à l'ordre vient de nouveau de Sosûke, faisant rougir Ichigo avant qu'il ne pose un regard de tueur sur Gio Vega, obligeant Kensei à avouer son plus grand regret.

\- « Gio a toute les raisons de me haïr. Je l'avais pris sous mon aile il y douze ans et je l'ai abandonné quand nous avons fui. Je vous ai sauvé toi et Shûhei d'un destin cruel, mais pas lui. »

La réalisation des paroles saisit Ichigo qui déglutit sans chercher cependant à adoucir le regard de challenge qu'il continue de porter sur l'autre. Shûhei est touché plus profondément. Conscient plus tôt de l'enfer auquel ils ont échappé, le brun compatit au sort qui est retombé sur ce frêle jeune homme.

\- « Et alors ? Pourquoi c'est à Kensei que t'en veux, hein ? Pourquoi pas à tous ces fumiers qui t'ont planté ? Lui son seul tort, c'est de t'avoir oublié et eux, c'est quoi leur excuse ? » Soufflé par la diatribe du rouquin, Gio Vega est tétanisé comme le reste de l'assistance. Ichigo en profite pour s'avancer, son ton plus doux. « Je te connais pas et je ne peux qu'imaginer les horreurs que t'as subies, et si je suis désolé, je vais pas non plus m'excuser d'avoir été sauvé. Parce que c'est ça que Kisuke et Kensei ont fait. Ils nous ont sauvés et même si Kensei t'avait pris avec nous, c'est un autre qui aurait pris, parce qu'aucun de ceux-là ou de leur prédécesseurs n'a rien voulu tenté. Te trompes pas de cible, Kensei était du bon côté de la barrière même s'il a fait la connerie de t'oublier. »

Les mots d'Ichigo font leur chemin dans le cerveau de Gio et on peut presque voir une sorte d'acceptation se lire sur ses traits. Une fois débarrassé de la grimace de dégoût qu'il arbore à chaque fois qu'il voit Kensei, Gio se révèle beau. Il baisse les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Des secondes où Kensei doit lutter pour ne le prendre entre ses bras. Puis le jeune homme relève des yeux brillants de larmes contenus et Ichigo a l'impression qu'on vient de le poignarder en plein cœur. Qu'a-t-il fait, bon sang, songe-t-il. Est-ce qu'il ne pouvait pas fermer sa grande gueule pour une fois !

\- « Merci », prononce Gio avant de sortir suivi d'Hitsugaya.

Ichigo tente bien de le retenir en ouvrant la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Il se sent honteux et lorsqu'il se retourne, c'est pour faire face à Coyote Stark, les mains dans le dos. Impressionné au début par l'aura respectable du chef du clan Shiôhin, le rouquin devient déconcerté par son sourire avenant.

\- « Merci à vous Ichigo Shiba. Vous avez su trouver les mots que Gio avait besoin d'entendre pour achever sa guérison. »

L'homme s'incline et le plus jeune vire au rouge brique du pire effet avec sa chevelure flamboyante. Il sent une main prendre la sienne. Il se retourne, Grimmjow est là.

\- « Allez, viens. Ton petit discours était pas mal mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Faudrait pas tenter le diable non plus ! »

Tandis qu'Ichigo suit son amant et que tout le monde s'installe au son des rires qui se répandent dans la salle, Yamamoto fait son entrée, une remarque sur les lèvres.

\- « Eh bien, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Une réunion du clan n'est pas la fête au village tout de même ! Auriez-vous oublier… »

La question meurt dans sa gorge alors qu'il découvre enfin les têtes qu'il n'attendait pas, ces indésirables, ces personnes qui de son point de vue, n'ont rien à faire dans cette pièce.

\- « Que diable se passe-t-il ici ? », rugit-il en frappant le sol de sa canne.

\- « Eh bien une réunion du Clan, auriez-vous oublié mon appel téléphonique, Yamamoto ? »

L'attaquer sur son âge est une perfidie que Kyôraku s'octroie de bon cœur.

\- « Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié ! Mais que font tous ces gens ici ? Ils ne sont pas membres, ils n'ont donc pas à assister à cette réunion ! Surtout les traîtres », ajoute le vieux en fixant alternativement Kensei puis Kisuke.

\- « Kisuke reste », décrète Zaraki sans même regarder son père.

\- « Pareil pour Shûhei, Ichigo, Orihime et je ne pense pas trop m'avancer pas en disant que c'est aussi le cas de Muguruma », renchérit Aizen.

Taclés par sa propre famille, Yamamoto ronge son frein pendant quelques secondes où les chefs de clan patientent, certains en le fixant, d'autres en l'ignorant. Remonté à bloc, le vieux se dirige vers son fauteuil, suivi par un Sasabike très nerveux qui vient se positionner à la droite de son chef bienaimé, alors qu'Iba prend posture à sa gauche. La réunion peut commencer.

\- « Puisque c'est toi, Shunsui, qui a demandé cette session extraordinaire… en bien des points, je te prie de prendre la parole. »

\- « Bien. Comme vous le savez tous, nous avons lancé notre propre enquête pour retrouver les responsables du meurtre sauvage de Retsu Unohana, et j'ai l'honneur de vous apprendre ce soir que nous avons trouvé son assassin, ou plutôt ses assassins. »

Yamamoto ne bouge pas d'un cil, incapable d'imaginer qu'il ait pu être découvert et surtout qu'Unohana ait pu battre son homme de main. Toutefois, il en va tout autrement pour celui-ci. L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants s'est tendu légèrement, mais suffisamment pour que les hommes aguerris dans la salle le notent. Sa confiance inébranlable en sa gestion de la situation semble s'émousser et des questions ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans sa tête, si bien qu'il finit par jeter un œil autour de lui pour repérer toutes les possibilités de fuite, si d'aventure ils étaient démasqués.

\- « C'est une bonne chose d'avoir mis la main sur ces mécréants. La mort est la seule sentence qu'il mérite. »

\- « C'est tout à fait notre avis », concède Shunsui sur un ton morne. « C'est finalement étrange qu'après avoir condamné autant d'innocents à ce terrible destin, vous vous condamniez vous-même, _Yamamoto_. »

Le nom vient d'être prononcé avec un mélange de colère et de dégoût. A côté de lui, le vieux barbu a senti plus qu'il n'a vu Sasabike bouger puis se figer. Il relève les yeux pour découvrir un couteau sous la gorge de son lieutenant tenu fermement par Yumichika Ayasegawa, l'une des plus fines lames du Clan. Il tente de se lever tout en tendant la main vers l'intérieur de son fauteuil où un pistolet automatique est caché, mais Iba veille au grain. Il le force à s'assoir avec une force inouïe, puis il donne un coup de pied dans la canne qui glisse jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Il sait qu'elle est pourvue en son centre d'une épée. Kyôraku se lève et la prend pour la dégainer.

\- « Comment oses-tu porter les mains sur ton maître, Iba ? »

\- « Vous n'êtes pas mon maître, et pas la peine de chercher l'arme, je l'ai enlevée. »

Les yeux écarquillés de Yamamoto sont tellement beaux pour les occupants de la pièce, surtout pour les victimes collatérales de ses meurtres à lui. Akane se réjouit de voir l'inquiétude naître au fond des prunelles de son géniteur. Le vieux vient de prendre un coup et même si le combat ne fait que commencer, il est déjà partiellement à terre.

\- « A propos, mon nom n'est pas Iba Tetsuzaemon, mais Jinnai Takakura. »

Les deux hommes viennent de pâlir tout d'un coup. La blancheur cadavérique de leur peau semble annonciatrice de ce qui va suivre et les voir se décomposer apporte une jouissance inespérée pour Iba, alias Jinnai. Et il y a de quoi. Il vient de récupérer officiellement son identité et approche de sa vengeance.

\- « Je ne sais pas ce que cet homme vous a raconté, mais ce sont des mensonges. La preuve, il s'est introduit au sein de notre grande famille par des procédés douteux. Tout ça parce que j'ai racheté la propriété de ses défunts parents. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. »

\- « Oh ferme-là ! On sait tout. »

\- « Tout, mais de quoi parles-tu Kenpachi ? Tu aurais déjà dû tuer ce traître qui s'est immiscé dans ma garde. C'est ton rôle de protéger notre famille, tu en es un membre, ne l'oublie pas. »

Une personne se lève. Une femme. Sa fille. Il la regarde et la stratégie qui le pousse à se taire le dispute à la colère de vouloir la remettre à sa place. Il pressent qu'il ne va pas aimer ce qu'elle va dire.

\- « Et Haruko ? »

\- « Quoi Haruko ? Qu'est-ce que ta sœur a à voir dans cette affaire ? »

\- « A quel moment as-tu oublié qu'elle faisait partie de ta famille ? »

\- « Je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Laisse-donc les morts là où ils sont. »

Sur son siège, Grimmjow ne cesse de gigoter. Il a fallu que ce déballage débute par sa mère, lui qui voulait observer la réaction des autres, avant que son tour n'arrive. Son caractère emporté est mis à rude épreuve et la présence d'Ichigo ne réussit pas à le calmer. Pour le moment, il piaffe d'impatience, et laisse Akane attaquer de front.

\- « Des morts qui ne le seraient pas, si tu ne t'en étais pas mêlé ! », grince la femme.

\- « Comment oses-tu m'accuser d'avoir quelque chose à voir avec la mort de ta sœur ! Si quelqu'un est responsable de cet accident qui lui a coûté la vie, c'est bien son imbécile de… »

\- « TA GUEULE ! » Grimmjow vient de craquer. En une seconde, il s'est levé, a contourné Sosûke et Shûhei pour se positionner au milieu de la salle, le bras tendu devant lui, avec à son extrémité son couteau. « Tu finis cette phrase et t'es mort, ordure ! »

Le sang vient de quitter le visage de Yamamoto. En dépit de sa folie destructrice, l'homme aime ses petits-fils. Il ne les comprend pas toujours, il ne parvient pas toujours à les modeler selon ses vues, mais il n'empêche qu'il les aime à sa façon. Avec possessivité et intolérance. Aussi, de voir Grimmjow l'insulter de la sorte, ça lui fait mal. Tellement mal qu'il oublie de raisonner avec l'intelligence qu'il possède et qui devrait le conduire à reconnaître qu'il est démasqué. Mais non, il préfère jouer la corde sensible, comme si les personnes présentes allaient s'émouvoir de son sort.

\- « Grimmjow… mais qu'ai-je bien pu te faire pour que tu me craches cette haine ? »

\- « TU M'AS PRIS MES PARENTS CONNARD ! »

De grosses larmes coulent abondamment de ses yeux. Avec rage, il les essuie avec sa main libre. Dans la salle, beaucoup sont surpris par sa réaction. Ils attendaient tous une colère à la hauteur du personnage. Certainement pas qu'il se laisse submerger par ses émotions. A bien y réfléchir, il était jeune lorsque ses parents ont disparu. Qui sait si cette blessure a jamais guéri ?

Trois personnes en particulier sont remuées de le voir dans un état pareil. Akane aimerait le réconforter si ses muscles pouvaient lui permettre de se mouvoir. Trop de tension. Trop de souffrance. Elle se contente de rester figée comme une statue avec le plus de dignité que comporte la situation. Sosûke sent sa gorge se nouer, et pourtant on n'a pas encore évoqué le destin funeste de son père. Il hésite et fait le choix de passer son tour, espérant que la troisième personne n'ait pas ses scrupules. Effectivement, il ne se trompe pas. Ichigo approche doucement. Il le contourne sans le quitter du regard et vient se placer devant lui, quasiment face à l'arme.

De son siège, Kisuke se tend, prêt à bondir pour écarter l'irresponsable. Zaraki le force à rester assis. Même topo du côté de Shûhei qui craint le petit geste qui pourrait se transformer en tragédie pour son frère. Orihime a mis sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier et le clan Shiba, Kûkaku en tête, retient son souffle.

\- « Grimm, s'il te plaît, baisse cet arme. »

Ichigo n'est pas très rassuré, surtout que les yeux de son amant sont toujours focalisés derrière lui en un regard de fou qu'il ne parvient pas à détourner.

\- « Grimm, regarde-moi… »

Les secondes s'égrènent sans que rien ne change. Yamamoto croit pouvoir jouer une carte et la tente.

\- « J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est toi le petit pédé qui lui a retourné la tête… »

Au moment où Grimmjow bondit en avant, Ichigo avance vers lui. Le cri d'Orihime retentit dans la salle, tandis que la lame passe à quelques millimètres des cheveux roux. Ichigo s'est jeté dans les bras du bleuté, pour l'enlacer de toutes ses forces et l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Le son clinquant du couteau qui tombe sur le sol accompagne les soupirs de soulagement. Grimmjow fond dans l'étreinte, comme si en une seconde, Ichigo l'avait téléporté ailleurs, dans un monde connu d'eux seuls.

\- « Écœurant ! »

Yamamoto vient enfoncer le clou un peu plus. Il semble désormais s'amuser à jeter de l'huile sur le feu, sûrement parce qu'il a compris qu'il était piégé. Quand on est acculé, l'attaque s'avère souvent la meilleure des défenses. Sa méchanceté, diront ses opposants, son sens de la morale, selon lui, le pousse à ne pas céder avant de leur avoir dit leurs vérités.

Malheureusement pour lui, Grimmjow ne réagit pas. La colère semble s'être évaporée face à l'élan d'amour de son amant. Compte tenu de son esprit pragmatique, personne ne devrait être surpris par sa réaction. Grimmjow n'est pas du genre à tergiverser. Le meurtre de ses parents, c'est le passé. L'amour de son rouquin, c'est son présent et son avenir. Une simple question de priorité.

Ichigo a moins de scrupule et vu qu'il se sent plus fort épaulé par Grimmjow à ses côtés, il se retourne pour affronter le vieux et lui infliger la pire des insultes.

\- « Personne ne vous demande votre avis ! J'aime Grimmjow et je n'ai certainement pas besoin de votre accord, ni de celui de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que vous connaissez à l'amour, à l'amitié, à n'importe quel sentiment, vous qui avez une pierre à la place du cœur. »

Grimmjow encercle ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et plonge son visage dans les cheveux roux senteur de miel. Il ferme les yeux, calmant lentement les battements de son cœur, sans se douter que le vieux est au bord de l'apoplexie.

\- « Je t'interdis jeune blanc bec de me dire ce qu'est l'amitié ! Mes amis s'appelaient Ginrei Kuchiki, Ryûmei Kyôraku, Yasutoshi Shiôhin et Jimon Shiba… »

\- « Pourquoi alors avoir fait assassiner les trois fils de Jimon, s'il était comme vous le prétendez votre ami ? », le coupe Shûhei en se levant les poings serrés. « Elle a bon dos votre amitié. Avec des amis comme vous, pas besoin d'ennemis ! »

\- « Jimon aurait été d'accord… »

\- « MENSONGE ! », hurle Kûkaku. « Mon père aimait sa famille et elle passait avant votre foutu Clan ! Il aurait préféré mourir lui-même plutôt que l'on touche à un seul cheveu de l'un de ses enfants ! Vous ne connaissiez même pas mon père, vieux bouc ! »

\- « La vérité, Yamamoto, c'est qu'à cause de votre intolérance et de votre tyrannie, vous avez été incapable de voir le mal que vous faisiez à vos prétendus amis. »

Froid et calme, presque chirurgical. Tel est l'intervention de Byakuya. Elle surprend le vieux, mais encore plus Rukia qui est perdue dans cette salle où des gens crient et portent des accusations contre un homme pour lequel elle a un respect absolu. Jusqu'à ce que son frère prenne la parole, elle était choquée par le manque de bienséance de ces rustres. Chez les Kuchiki, on ne hurle pas comme un charretier et en toute circonstance, on agit avec dignité. Et puis, que reproche-t-on au vieux chef de clan ?

Malgré l'avertissement de son frère, elle l'interpelle.

\- « Byakuya, je ne pense pas… »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce qu'on te demande, Rukia. Contente-toi d'écouter et de comprendre qu'en portant ta loyauté dans la mauvaise maison, tu as trahi ta famille. »

Son frère l'aurait giflé qu'en cet instant, elle ne sentirait pas différente. Elle est déroutée, ce d'autant que Byakuya n'a pas daigné lui adresser un regard lorsqu'il l'a incriminée. Elle avoir trahi le clan Kuchiki, alors qu'au contraire, elle n'a eu de cesse d'œuvrer pour son bien.

\- « Byakuya, ton grand-père… »

\- « … a été brisé par la mort de son fils, mon père que vous lâchement fait assassiner par votre larbin. »

\- « Sôjun, ton père était faible et Ginrei… »

\- « … l'a pleuré encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus avoir la force. En condamnant mon père, vous avez condamné celui que vous appelez votre ami. »

Byakuya tourne le dos au vieux, se désintéressant de son sort, la pire infamie qu'on puisse lui faire vivre. Le fiancé d'Orihime plonge son regard dans celui mouillé de sa sœur. Rukia ne peut plus prétendre à de mensonges, car ce ne sont plus les gens qui parlent. C'est Byakuya Kuchiki, son frère, le très honorable chef de sa famille qui porte les accusations.

\- « Cet homme pour lequel tu m'as espionné, Rukia, a commandité l'accident qui nous a privé de papa. »

Elle porte ses deux mains mêlées l'une dans l'autre devant sa bouche, probablement pour s'empêcher de hurler son désespoir. La jeune femme ressemble à une pauvresse, le visage barbouillé de larmes et les yeux exorbités par la terrible nouvelle.

\- « IL DEVAIT MOURIR ! »

\- « Parce que son seul tort était d'aimer mon père ? »

Après Grimmjow, Sosûke se retourne contre lui. Finalement, ça convient au vieux, il va enfin pouvoir lui dire tout le bien qu'il pense de ses préférences contre-nature. Il les a toujours minimisées face aux qualités innées du fils d'Akane pour diriger. Aujourd'hui, les masques tombent, il est logique que le fils de Sôichi soit remis à sa place.

\- « Evidemment, tu ne pouvais que le défendre. Tu possèdes les mêmes travers que lui… »

\- « TAIS-TOI ! », hurle Akane.

La femme est à bout. Il lui a enlevé son mari et maintenant, il croit qu'il peut le salir. Elle ne le permettra pas.

\- « Un leader qui aime les hommes est un leader faible et sans morale. »

\- « Mais où est-ce que vous êtes allé chercher des conneries pareilles ? », s'exclame Kisuke à la surprise de tous. « Dans le petit manuel du parfait dictateur ? »

\- « Ne t'adresse pas à moi, sale pédé ! »

\- « Ah non, je m'excuse, monsieur ! », fait le blond en levant un doigt sous le regard ahuri de Zaraki. « Quand j'ai rencontré votre fils, j'étais cent pour cent hétéro. C'est lui qui m'a perverti. »

\- « J'avoue », déclare platement le géant.

Malgré la tension, des sourires étirent un peu les lèvres face au comportement burlesque du couple improbable. Urahara semble avoir dépassé son stress d'avant réunion s'il est capable de blaguer en un moment pareil. En face de lui, de l'autre côté de la salle, Kensei ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner silencieusement.

\- « Il faut croire que le fruit était pourri à l'intérieur », rétorque Yamamoto tandis qu'il regarde son fils en grimaçant.

Ce dernier soutient son regard, les deux mains posées à plat sur ses genoux et un sourire sadique sur les lèvres qui envoie un message de souffrance et fait déglutir le vieux.

Kyôraku qui a laissé chacun s'exprimer, revient sur le devant de cette scène macabre. D'un mot glissé à l'oreille, il invite Grimmjow à retourner s'assoir. Le bleuté tire son jeune amant et regagner son siège où il assoit d'autorité Ichigo sur ses genoux. Quoique le jeune ne se débat pas tant que ça. Si Akane opte de rester debout, Sosûke prend la main de Shûhei qui ne se dérobe pas et l'attire vers sa chaise. Kûkaku imite la mère d'Aizen en restant debout, les bras croisés comme en signe de défiance, même si elle est venue se coller au seul frère qui lui reste. Ou peut-être bien que c'est Shinji qui ne la quitte pas.

\- « Yamamoto », entonne la voix de Shunsui, « à l'unanimité, le Clan vous déclare coupable pour les crimes d'Ichiru et Yumiko Takakura, d'Asafumi, d'Ineko et de Sadao Hajime, de Kaname et de Saïto Kyôraku, de Daniel et d'Haruko Jaggerjack, de Sôichi Aizen, de Sôjun Kuchiki, de Kaien, Ganju, Isshin et Masaki Shiba et de Retsu Unohana, pour la mort indirecte de Ginrei Kuchiki, pour la tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Kisuke Urahara, et les tentatives d'agression sur Shûhei et Ichigo Kurosaki. En outre, vous êtes reconnu coupable de fait de trahison envers le Clan… »

\- « JAMAIS ! C'est moi qui l'ai construit, je ne peux pas le trahir ! »

\- « Et alors, vieux fou ? Tu crois peut-être que cela te plaçait au-dessus de nos lois ? Tu as manqué au devoir d'un chef de clan en faisant passer ta gloire personnelle avant l'intérêt du Clan. »

Shunsui a bien essayé de garder la tête froide, mais la coupe est pleine. Matsumoto sait combien il lui en coûte d'avoir dû prendre le relais à cet instant.

\- « Vous êtes condamné à la torture jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Votre subalterne et complice sera exécuté une fois que vous aurez rendu votre dernier souffle. »

Les yeux écarquillés de Sasabike ravissent Jinnai. Kyôraku vient de prononcer la pire des condamnations et il s'attend de la part du lieutenant à une intervention sous forme de pleurnicheries. Même encore maintenant, il croit Sasabike assez manipulé pour croire en une sorte d'innocence de son maître. L réaction du lieutenant ne le détrompe pas.

\- « Non, non, vous ne pouvez pas le condamner. C'est moi qui suis responsable de tous ces crimes. C'est moi que vous devez tuer », se met à supplier Chojirô.

Stark qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, fait entendre sa voix, s'adressant au lieutenant en le tutoyant ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, et offense suprême, sans prononcer une seule fois son nom.

\- « Tu n'as été que l'instrument de son intolérance et de son despotisme. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un simple exécutant et en tant que tel, tu ne mérites pas notre haine. »

Chojirô ferme les yeux, et certains pensent un instant qu'il va enfin exprimer des remords. Que nenni !

\- « Maître, je suis désolé de vous abandonner dans un moment où vous auriez tant besoin de moi. »

\- « Chojirô, tu as été le plus fidèle de tous, mais ils ont raison, tu n'es rien d'autre que mon bras armé. »

Et voilà comment on remercie plus de trente années de bons et loyaux services. Pas besoin pour les autres de rabaisser encore plus Sasabike, Yamamoto s'en charge très bien lui-même.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** je pense que cette fois, le vieux ne peut plus fuir la réalité. En espérant que ce procès t'aura paru satisfaisant.

 **JadeK136 :** ce que tu attendais est arrivé. Un procès bien ficelé pour un vieux qui vient de prendre un premier coup (les autres suivront). Est-ce à la hauteur de tes attentes ? Pour les deux amis, faudra encore patienter pour les voir ramer face à leur cible, Shûhei et Uryû.


	31. Le dîner de la réconciliation

**Chapitre 31 :** Le dîner de la réconciliation

* * *

Après l'énonciation du verdict, Yamamoto et Sasabike ont été emmenés par les lieutenants de Zaraki, le harem de Kyôraku et Tetsuzaemon. Yoruichi a tenu à envoyer en renfort Soi Fong et Gio Vega. Le départ des deux meurtriers a détendu l'atmosphère dans la grande salle. Les différents participants ont pu à loisir parler, se réconforter voire pour certains, mettre les points sur les i.

\- « Byakuya, jamais je n'aurais cru… »

\- « C'est bien tout le problème, Rukia. Tu vois les choses de façon faussée, comme si tu avais des œillères de chaque côté des yeux. Tu es bourrée de préjugés, tu te mets toi-même des barrières alors que personne, et surtout pas moi, ne t'empêche de t'épanouir, de trouver ta propre voie. Tu as une idée figée dans un autre temps de ce que doit être ta vie et la mienne. A tel point que tout changement te fait paniquer jusqu'à faire n'importe quoi. Pour toi, je suis devenu sujet à caution dès l'instant où j'ai décidé d'épouser Orihime, et au lieu de faire la part des choses, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu as accouru chez Yamamoto. Même s'il n'avait pas été le meurtrier de notre père, ta conduite était déjà répréhensible. »

Soufflée par les critiques sur sa personne, Rukia est incapable d'opposer ne serait-ce qu'un argument. Présenté ainsi, elle se reconnait elle-même coupable. Elle a vu en Yamamoto un soutien pour faire revenir son frère sur le droit chemin, du moins sa vision ce qu'est le droit chemin. En faisant cela, elle a omis un point essentiel, la loyauté qu'elle devait à sa famille. La honte la submerge et elle finit par baisser la tête lorsque son frère l'achève d'une phrase sibylline.

\- « Sache que ta conduite ne restera pas sans conséquence. »

Les autres autour d'eux sont assez gênés de ce cassage en règle. Même Matsumoto aurait presque pitié d'elle. Toute la nuance est dans le presque, puisque sa mine joviale est bien trop mal placée pour être empathique. Elle s'éloigne pour aller rejoindre son mari qui se dirige avec son groupe vers la sortie.

\- « Attendez une minute, nous n'allons pas nous séparer ainsi ! Que diriez-vous de nous réunir autour d'un repas ? »

\- « Maman », s'exaspère Sosûke en soupirant.

\- « Ah non, ne commence pas toi », s'insurge la mère, laissant à son fils le seul loisir de hausser un sourcil pour être ainsi malmené. « Ce soir, nous avons fait front commun. Nous avons mis à plat beaucoup de choses, mais nous en avons encore bien d'autres à aplanir. Nous quitter sur ce verdict, ce ne serait pas bien, surtout pour tous ceux que nous avons perdus. »

\- « Je suis d'accord », acquiesce Kûkaku.

Même si certaines personnes sont d'emblée réticentes, d'autres hochent déjà la tête, parmi lesquels dame Kyôraku qui s'est accrochée au bras de son époux qu'elle tente de faire flancher. A leur côté, Jûshiro Ukitake les regarde en souriant, sachant pertinemment que son ami est déjà conquis. Que ne ferait-il pas pour faire enrager sa belle !

\- « Ouais, y'a qu'à préparer une bouffe. Je vais demander aux domestiques s'il y a des trucs à s'mettre sous la dent. »

La décision ne fait pas encore l'unanimité que Zaraki est déjà sorti de la pièce. Tandis qu'Ichigo est dans un groupe où les lieutenants de son oncle et Grimmjow discutent gastronomie avec un Renji surprenant d'éloquence sur le sujet, à leur côté, Kensei et Shinji s'entretiennent avec Shûhei.

\- « Vous restez ? », demande ce dernier avec espoir.

L'idée de ce grand repas improvisé lui plaît bien. Comme l'a souligné Akane, c'est un nouveau départ et autant faire vraiment connaissance avec ces gens que ses enfants et lui vont désormais côtoyer.

Kensei se garde bien de répondre. A la place, il jette un œil vers Shinji.

\- « Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée », reconnait le blond.

Aussitôt acceptée, l'invitation lui vaut un baiser sur la tempe et un sourire éclatant de la part de l'argenté. Bon, Shûhei en ouvre aussi la bouche de surprise, et Orihime qui converse avec Ashido, Yoruichi, Coyote et son fiancé en a les yeux écarquillés.

\- « Vous… vous êtes ensembles ? »

\- « Oui, Shûhei. Il semble que les sentiments que j'avais pour Shinji étaient partagés. »

L'échange entre les deux hommes montre toute l'étendue de leur amour et si l'aîné des Shiba a subi un choc, lui qui connaissait pourtant les orientations sexuelles de Kensei, il revient bien vite à de meilleures dispositions en souriant à l'heureux couple.

\- « C'est bien pour vous. »

\- « Moi aussi, je suis heureuse pour vous deux. Mon oncle avec l'une des deux personnes qui m'a élevé, quoi de mieux ! », s'exclame sa sœur en se rapprochant et en les enlaçant pour les congratuler.

\- « Je trouve juste dommage que vous ayez été séparés à cause de nous. »

\- « Je t'interdis de penser ça, Shûhei ! », s'insurge Shinji à la surprise de tous, y compris son compagnon. « Kensei a bien fait de vous éloigner. J'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte, mais je sais maintenant que c'était la seule chose de bien à faire. »

Un peu plus loin, Ichigo qui se trouve dans la ligne de mire de Shinji, lui fait un petit signe de tête accompagné d'un mince sourire. Le blond interprète le tout comme une acceptation au sein de leur famille et son cœur se gonfle un peu plus de ce bonheur extatique qu'il expérimente depuis peu.

\- « Bien, je suppose que nous pouvons y aller. »

Il fallait bien que quelqu'un vienne casser l'ambiance romantique. Sosûke reçoit un regard noir de son compagnon et réalise qu'il va devoir justifier sa décision sous l'œil réprobateur de tous, l'air goguenard de Grimmjow et devant un Gin qui se délecte à l'avance de voir le grand chef Aizen se vautrer lamentablement.

\- « Les enfants doivent nous attendre. »

\- « Sérieusement, c'est ça votre argument massue ? », ne peut s'empêcher de demander Ichigo.

Si des yeux pouvaient tuer, Ichigo aurait déjà passé de vie à trépas. Grimmjow vient entourer un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules, récoltant à son tour un méchant coup d'œil du protégé qui n'aime pas être comparé à une damoiselle en détresse. Quant au frère de la damoiselle, il décide de clôturer les débats, et tant pis si demain, il récoltera une énième leçon sur le comportement attendu du compagnon d'un chef de clan.

\- « Oh bah si ce n'est que ça, alors ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai dit bonsoir à Gabriel et à Théo donc ils sont déjà couchés, du moins je l'espère vu l'heure qu'il est. Maintenant, si tu préfères rentrer, Sosûke, tu peux y aller. Nous sommes bien venus avec deux véhicules ? »

\- « Mais bien sûr qu'il ne va pas rentrer ! », décrète Akane de retour avec Zaraki sur les talons. « Le garde-manger est plein, mais la cuisinière n'a rien préparé. Il faudra mettre la main à la pâte, si je puis dire. »

\- « J'en suis ! », s'écrie Ichigo.

\- « Pareil ici », fait écho la voix d'Orihime qui ne perd pas le nord et embrasse son fiancé, avant de rejoindre son jumeau.

\- « Je viens aussi !»

Tout le monde regarde Grimmjow avec un air ahuri.

\- « Celui qui met les pieds dans la cuisine, se retrousse les manches, Grimmjow », le prévient Sosûke.

Le bleuté affiche toujours un air de bravade, malgré qu'il n'aime pas l'idée de devoir bosser. Lui, il veut juste passer le plus de temps avec son chaton.

\- « Ouais qu'il vienne, il sera de corvée d'épluchage ! », crie celui-ci depuis le couloir menant à l'arrière du manoir.

* * *

Iba n'a pas lâché d'une semelle l'équipe qui a conduit les prisonniers au sous-sol. Les deux hommes ont été enchaînés dans des cellules séparées.

En voulant refermer la porte de celle de Sasabike, le grand brun aux lunettes a demandé à parler un moment avec le lieutenant déchu. Ikkaku a haussé les épaules au diapason des trois grâces. Gio Vega est resté silencieux tandis que Soi Fong s'est mis à afficher un sourire de démente après avoir donné son accord à Iba pour qu'il s'amuse un peu. Seul Yumichika a émis des objections. Après une argumentation échauffée avec la seconde de Yoruichi, il a été décidé que le lieutenant efféminé de Zaraki assisterait à l'entrevue. Voilà donc les trois hommes dans la petite pièce peu éclairée. Le prisonnier est assis au sol, la tête délibérément baissée. Yumichika est adossé à un mur, un pied contre le mur, le genou relevé. Il a croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et scrute les deux hommes.

Iba fait face à l'exécuteur de ses proches. Le voir à terre, aussi pathétique qu'il était grandiloquent lorsqu'il était encore en fonction, lui apporte du baume au cœur.

\- « Tu peux poser toutes les questions que tu veux, je ne répondrai à rien. »

Iba espérait pouvoir ouvrir le feu lui-même. Se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied ne lui plaît guère.

\- « Voilà bien là, la réaction d'un lâche. »

\- « Je ne suis pas un lâche ! », s'insurge le cinquantenaire en se levant d'un bond. « Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres. Quelque chose qu'un traître de ton espèce ne comprendra jamais. »

\- « Qui est le plus traître de nous deux ? »

\- « Je n'ai jamais trahi le Clan ! »

\- « Bien sûr que si. Vous avez trahi tous les membres du Clan pour le seul bien-être d'un seul. Vous avez fait passer la folie d'un homme avant les préceptes que vous aviez jurés de faire respecter. Vous vous en souvenez ? Protéger les membres du Clan coûte que coûte, surtout les plus faibles. Pourquoi avoir accepté de provoquer la morte d'Haruko Jaggerjack ? Un jeune femme qui n'avait jamais rien fait. Une jeune mère aimante. Ça ne vous a jamais interpellé qu'un homme puisse vouloir la mort de son propre enfant ? »

Bien sûr que ça lui a coûté d'exécuter cet ordre-là. Il s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. La joie de vivre d'Haruko était communicative. La voir presque quotidiennement promener son fils, jouer et rire avec lui. Oui, cette mission lui a marqué le cœur au fer rouge. Plus rien n'a été pareil après ça, comme si une partie de lui avait été anesthésiée. Les missions suivantes, il les a remplies avec une facilité déconcertante, sans plus jamais se poser de questions, devenant un bourreau de la pire espèce.

\- « Je n'ai fait qu'obéir aux ordres », répète-t-il inlassablement.

\- « Les soldats SS aussi lorsqu'ils conduisaient les juifs dans les camps de concentration. »

\- « Comment oses-tu faire une telle comparaison ? Je n'avais pas le droit de discuter les ordres ! »

\- « Mais bien sûr ! », intervient Yumichika. Il en marre d'entendre le vieux camper sur ses positions, parler de loyauté là où il n'y a eu qu'aveuglement. Contrairement à Sasabike, Yumichika ne vénère pas Zaraki. Les hommes sont faillibles, il est suffisamment lucide pour le savoir. « C'est tellement facile de se coller des œillères et d'avancer son petit bonhomme de chemin ! Le Clan est constitué de cinq familles qui prennent des décisions en concertation et c'est le rôle du conseil d'intervenir. »

\- « C'est facile de me jeter la pierre, Ayasegawa. Surtout venant de quelqu'un qui suivrait Zaraki en enfer. »

\- « Evidemment que je le suivrais en enfer... », reconnaît le bel emplumé, arrachant un sourire de satisfaction de la part de Sasabike, « mais seulement si c'est justifié ! »

La déconfiture du quinquagénaire est appréciée par un Iba qui n'est plus mécontent de voir son collègue se mêler de son entretien. Et encore, il n'a rien vu car Ayasegawa n'est pas du genre à ne pas enfoncer les gens qui commencent à couler.

\- « Je suis loyal à Zaraki, mais aussi au Clan, ce que vous, Sasabike, avez oublié. Si demain Zaraki m'ordonne de buter _sans raison_ un membre du Clan quel que soit sa position, ne doutez pas un instant, j'en référerais au conseil. Si tout le monde faisait ce qu'il veut, on finirait tous par s'entretuer. En trahissant votre serment, vous avez condamné des innocents. »

Que peut ajouter Iba Tetsuzaemon après un tel plaidoyer ?

* * *

En attendant que le repas soit préparé, les cinq chefs de clan se sont isolés dans le petit salon de Yamamoto pour délibérer. Dans son petit discours de tout à l'heure, la mère d'Aizen avait raison sur un point : il leur faut consolider leurs relations. Ils doivent aussi discuter du sort d'Iba Tetsuzaemon.

\- « Pourquoi y voudrait partir ? », demande Zaraki.

\- « Parce je doute qu'il veuille continuer à jouer les lieutenants pour le Clan », répond Stark avant d'ajouter pour couper la réplique de Zaraki, « même s'il est une recrue de choix. »

\- « Je comprends pas, il a fait le boulot pendant des années. Il voudra certainement pas partir. Moi je le prendrais bien dans mon équipe. C'est un gars solide. »

\- « Oui, mais il a obtenu sa vengeance, Kenpachi », fait Shunsui. « Il voudra sûrement récupérer ses biens. A sa place, c'est ce que je ferais. »

Un hochement de tête de Byakuya et de Shinji vient corroborer les propos du chef de clan Kyôraku, vu que celui des Shiôhin est visiblement convaincu. Reste que la famille directe de Yamamoto ne semble pas convaincue. Question d'héritage peut-être ? Et c'est bien ça qui gênent les deux instigateurs de l'enquête sur le meurtre de Retsu.

\- « Tu ne te prononces pas, Sosûke ? »

Le brun ne répond pas tout de suite. Il envoie un fin sourire à son interlocuteur qui redoute tout d'un coup la réponse à sa question.

\- « Je ne savais pas que nous devions refaire le monde ce soir », amène-t-il gentiment pour éviter de répondre à la question.

\- « Nous ne refaisons pas le monde. »

\- « Vraiment ? »

Si Stark est resté relativement discret et neutre dans toute cette histoire, après tout son clan n'a pas subi de perte de la main du vieux, il décèle dans la réticence du petit-fils de Yamamoto un intérêt personnel qui ne lui plaît guère. Il sait que pour Zaraki, seules les qualités d'Iba à occuper son poste rentrent en ligne de compte. En revanche, l'art de Sosûke de tourner en rond sans jamais s'impliquer ou s'expliquer commence à l'agacer.

\- « J'espère bien que tu n'envisages pas de disputer à Iba Tetsuzaemon la légitimité qu'il a sur cette propriété ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends exactement, Coyote ? »

L'homme s'approche du brun assis dans un fauteuil. Il s'arrête à moins d'un mètre de lui, obligeant Sosûke à relever la tête. Lui ne baisse pas la sienne, ce qui rend son port un plus altier et exagère sa domination sur l'autre.

\- « J'entends, chef du clan Aizen, que si tu insistes dans cette voie, tu me trouveras sur ton chemin. »

\- « Messieurs, messieurs, s'il vous plaît, ne nous fâchons pas déjà. »

\- « Il n'est ici nul question de fâcherie. Je ne compte pas analyser la perte que chacun a subie, n'étant fort heureusement pas touché, mais je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en affirmant que Yamamoto a tout pris à Iba Tetsuzaemon. Nous ne pouvons pas lui rendre sa famille. Le moins que nous puissions faire aujourd'hui, c'est de lui rendre son héritage, si cela est dans ses intentions, bien entendu. »

Sosûke peut difficilement contrer les arguments de Stark. Tout ce que Stark vient de dire est vrai. Tetsuzaemon possède une légitimité morale sur le Château du vieux. Cependant, cette propriété est un vrai bijou d'architecture et les vignes de Koshu produisent un vin réputé.

\- « Ne croyez-vous que le plus simple serait encore de lui demander quelles sont précisément ses intentions », intervient Byakuya. « Nous parlons d'un lieu chargé en souvenirs terribles pour lui. Il était très jeune lorsque cette tragédie s'est passée. Au-delà de son attachement, voudra-t-il vraiment s'y installer de nouveau ? »

\- « Cela me semble éminemment plus sage, en effet. Par contre, nous pouvons tout de même planifier la reprise des tâches à la charge du clan du vieux et répartir éventuellement l'effectif. »

Quelques coups sont frappés contre la porte. Gin passe la tête et patiente jusqu'à ce que toutes ces têtes bien pleines aient les yeux sur lui.

\- « Mes très chers messieurs, le dîner est prêt », débute-t-il avec sérieux avant de lancer joyeusement : « Il est temps d'aller s'en mettre plein la panse ! »

Devançant tout le monde et prouvant à quel point son sens des priorités n'est pas le même que les autres, Zaraki pose LA question qui le taraude.

\- « Y'a quoi à becqueter ? »

* * *

Et comme un écho à la question de Zaraki, Orihime s'interroge dans la cuisine.

\- « Ichi, tu crois qu'on en aura assez ? »

Le rouquin se gratte la tête, bien embarrassé.

\- « Rien que Kenpachi mange comme trois », rajoute Kisuke, histoire de l'inquiéter davantage.

\- « Grimmjow aussi a un bon coup de fourchette. »

\- « Oh allez, vous n'exagérez pas un peu ? Ça devrait être assez. »

Les trois regardent Kensei en haussant les sourcils.

\- « Dit celui qui mange aussi comme trois », finit par lui répondre Kisuke.

Lorsqu'ils ont pénétrés dans la cuisine, ils ont farfouillé un peu partout et ont pratiquement trouvé tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Tout sauf une chose en quantité suffisante. Après tout, ils n'ont pas loin de vingt-huit bouches à nourrir. Après un conciliabule avec les deux seuls domestiques présents quant au manque de viande, ils ont contacté le boucher habituel du manoir pour qu'il leur fournisse dans l'urgence du porc. Un domestique dûment mandaté a ramené trois beaux rôtis dans le filet pour une dizaine de mangeurs et deux autres dans l'échine. Ichigo s'est empressé de les enfourner après les avoir piqué à l'ail et mis dans un plat avec des oignons grelots et un peu d'eau.

Tandis qu'il opérait, Kisuke et Kensei ont été réquisitionnés pour éplucher pommes de terre, céleri boule, carottes, pois gourmands et des pommes pour la tatin dont Orihime s'est chargée d'élaborer la pâte sablée. Le céleri pour faire un crémeux, les pommes de terre pour un gratin dauphinois, les carottes, les pois gourmands et des champignons de couche pour une poêlée, sachant que la touche sucrée salée de son plat sera symbolisée par des pêches braisées avec le jus des rôtis. Pour l'entrée, le choix s'est arrêté sur une large gamme bigarrée de crudités et de charcuteries, dénichées dans le garde-manger et rajoutées à la hâte lorsque les cuisiniers ont appris qu'il y aurait six mangeurs de plus.

\- « Bon sang, mais regardez les plats ! Il y en a pour un régiment ! »

\- « De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour changer d'avis. Allons-y et ceux qui n'auront pas assez mangé, eh bien… tant pis pour eux ! », conclut le blond.

* * *

Pendant le temps de préparation du repas, les domestiques n'ont pas chômé. A deux, on peut même dire qu'ils ont fait des miracles. Compte tenu de l'exiguïté de la salle à manger pourtant de bonne taille, ils ont envahi la salle de bal, débutant un ballet de va-et-vient en amenant les tables et les chaises stockées habituellement dans une pièce attenante à la cuisine. Au bout d'une demi-heure, une longue table de banquet prône en son centre. Recouverte de nappes blanches, ils y ont disposé avec élégance des assiettes en porcelaine, des couverts finement ciselés, des verres en cristal et même trois bouquets de fleurs pour égayer la pièce.

La surprise est le sentiment unanime visible sur le visage des convives qui pénètrent progressivement dans la grande salle. Au fil des affinités, les gens se rapprochent et commencent à s'installer. Zaraki laisse Kyôraku trôner à un bout de la table, tandis qu'il invite d'un signe de tête Sosûke à s'assoir à l'autre bout, chose que le brun s'empresse de refuser. Il a bien vite repéré les mouvements des différents groupes, et tout porte à croire que le bout de la table qu'on lui prédestine risque de présenter une forte concentration en lieutenants. Ripailler avec Madarame, Abarai et les trois chiennes, très peu pour lui ! Il invite discrètement Gin à le suivre et va s'assoir au milieu de la table, imposant à son ami d'avoir une voisine que l'argenté aurait aimé ne jamais avoir.

A la gauche de Shunsui Kyôraku, Stark, Yoruichi, Matsumoto sont en effet déjà assis. A sa droite, Jûshiro vient de se relever pour tirer la chaise à côté de la sienne afin que Kûkaku vienne s'y assoir. La brune est cependant figée dans le mouvement lorsqu'elle suit des yeux le regard des deux hyènes en face d'elle. Elle regarde le siège à ses côtés où Rukia Kuchiki, objet de toute leur attention, vient de poser ses fesses de sainte nitouche. Elle écarquille les yeux, avant de les fermer. Elle se sent soudain l'âme d'une condamnée, jusqu'à ce qu'une main presse son bras. Elle tourne la tête vers Jûshiro qui lui fait signe d'échanger leur place, ce qu'elle accepte avec un soulagement qu'elle ne cache même pas.

À Shunsui qui l'observe en souriant, elle vient murmurer.

\- « Cet homme est un saint et un saint bien fait de sa personne. »

\- « Oh, toi aussi tu trouves que Jûshiro a de belles fesses ? », demande sans ambages une Matsumoto.

Tandis que Shunsui vient d'avaler de travers, que Rukia est choquée au-delà du possible, Stark reste dubitatif et son épouse est comme il fallait s'y attendre pliée en deux. Les joues légèrement rosies, Jûshiro n'en conserve pas moins un certain humour.

\- « Matsumoto, devant ton époux, tu n'as pas honte ! », gronde-t-il gentiment la femme de son meilleur ami.

\- « Je suis une femme qui sait apprécier les belles choses. Et Shunsui en a une très belle paire », lance la rousse en se baissant comme si elle allait faire une confidence, mais à voix haute, si bien qu'à l'autre bout de la table, tout le monde se gausse déjà.

Gin, qui juste avant suppliait Sosûke du regard pour qu'il ait la bonté d'âme d'imiter Ukitake et lui éviter de se coltiner la coincée du cul tout le repas, jubile désormais, surtout en voyant la dite-coincée au trente-sixième dessous par la boutade graveleuse de dame Kyôraku. Son moral vient de remonter en flèche. Avec les deux femmes, il ne devrait finalement pas s'ennuyer. Surtout que Matsumoto s'intéresse vivement à une autre paire de fesses.

\- « D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en parle, j'aimerais bien faire connaissance avec le blondinet de Zaraki. »

\- « Ma chérie, devrais-je m'inquiéter ? », s'enquière son époux depuis le bout de la table.

\- « Mais non, Shun-choux ! », le rassure-t-elle. Puis elle revient à son idée en lançant à la ronde : « Vous n'êtes pas curieux de savoir comment il a fait pour transformer Zaraki en ado pré-pubère ? »

Effaré tout en restant impassible, Sosûke fixe la rousse en se demandant comment cette femme peut débiter autant d'inepties à la minute. Stark aussi est impassible mais ce questionnement, il ne se le pose plus. En même temps, il a la même à la maison. Gin lui, est tout simplement R.A.V.I et le fait savoir.

\- « C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, il a l'air tout guimauve le Kenny. »

\- « Gin. »

\- « Bah quoi Sosûke ! Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait une grosse guimauve ton tonton ? »

\- « C'est exactement ce que je disais ! », s'exclame la rousse.

Son mari lève les yeux au ciel, constatant avec dépit qu'en plus de Yoruichi, sa dulcinée vient de rallier le bras droit d'Aizen et connaissant le gus, les discussions risquent de voler très bas. Il aurait presque pitié de la sœur de Byakuya. Elle a vraiment mal choisie sa place.

\- « EH MONSIEUR URAHARA ! »

Sans aucune gêne, Matsumoto interpelle le blond qui vient d'entrer suivi de ces neveux, de Kensei et collé à lui comme un chewing-gum sous sa godasse, un géant qui le dépasse d'une tête et demie. Evidemment, il en faut bien plus à la femme de Shunsui pour être impressionnée par l'armoire à glace.

\- « Venez-donc vous assoir ici. Je vous ai gardé une petite place. »

\- « Et pourquoi ça ? », grogne Zaraki.

\- « Mais pour faire connaissance, mon cher », se défend la rousse en affichant une innocence qu'elle n'a plus depuis belle lurette.

Le géant fronce les sourcils, ce d'autant que son amant a accepté trop vite l'invitation d'un charmant ' _mais avec plaisir_ '. Rongé par la jalousie, la réprimande de sa sœur Akane ne suffit pas à le calmer. Alors Kisuke lui prend la main et le tire sans ménagement pour qu'il s'installe à côté de lui. Akane suit le mouvement, invitant Shinji en le tirant aussi par le bras. Ashido, Ichigo puis Grimmjow s'assoient à la suite et à partir de là, les lieutenants des différents clans, alternant hommes et femmes. Face à eux, Shûhei est contraint de rester lié à Sosûke, mais un renfort en la personne de Kensei à sa gauche lui apporte un peu de joie. Ensuite viennent Byakuya, Orihime puis Ulquiorra qui se demande ce qu'il fait là. Un ordre est un ordre et maître Aizen lui a intimé de rester, donc il n'a pas d'autre choix que de faire acte de présence.

\- « Oh t'as vu comme ils sont mignons, Rukia ! », s'écrie avec perfidie la rousse.

La petite brune ouvre la bouche, gobant l'air à défaut de pouvoir placer le moindre mot. La mine mortifiée qu'elle présente en réjouit plus d'un. En bon samaritain qu'il est, Ichimaru décide de lui venir en aide en lui tapant le bras avec son coude. Elle se recule comme si elle avait été brûlée et pose un regard courroucé sur lui. Gin ne se démonte pas et lui lance un clin d'œil.

\- « C'est vrai, ce sont de sacrés beaux spécimens et j'm'y connais, mam'zelle ! Mmmmm, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures ! Pas vous ? »

Humiliée, Rukia baisse brusquement la tête. Elle entend le ricanement de Kûkaku et comprend que son cauchemar est loin d'être terminé.

\- « Ma chère madame, je ne crois pas qu'il soit approprié de qualifier Kenpachi de mignon », reprend Kisuke sur le ton de la conversation avant de s'enflammer dans une envolée lyrique en faisant des gestes de la main et des moulinets avec ses bras. « Voyez-vous, Zaraki, c'est une bête sauvage, une force de la nature, un concentré de testostérone, une explosion de masculinité. Bref, un homme, un vrai. Et je puis vous assurer que certaines marques sur mon corps sont là pour le prouver. Non, non, madame, je ne vous les montrerais pas, n'insistez pas ! »

Le petit speech fait son effet. La brute mignonne affiche un sourire satisfait et ceux qui connaissent vraiment le blond, sont aussi souriants que lui. Matsumoto est sur le cul et sa voisine est heureuse d'entendre de nouveau la verve de cet ami qu'elle a perdu de vu.

\- « Eh ben, vous êtes un sacré numéro vous ! »

\- « Ma chérie », soupire Shunsui au moment où les domestiques entrent pour servir des plats multicolores et joliment décorés.

Le cliquetis des couverts se fait rapidement entendre et les conversations reprennent, plus mesurées, moins grivoises. Enfin presque.

\- « Je te trouve un air tristounet en ce moment, Kûkaku. »

La brune relève la tête de son assiette et fixe Matsumoto, redoutant pendant quelques secondes de devenir la cible de cette machiavélique bonne femme.

\- « Ça va. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Tu sais, avec le mariage, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. »

\- « Je vois, je vois. »

Bien évidemment, personne d'autres que Matsumoto Kyôraku n'a idée de ce qu'elle peut bien voir, et la curiosité étant un défaut largement répandu, la plupart des couverts se suspendent en attente de la réponse de la brune du clan Shiba, qui s'en retrouve un brin irritée.

\- « Et qu'est-ce que tu vois exactement ? », demande-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

\- « Mais le mariage ! », s'exclame l'autre comme si cela allait de soi.

Autant préciser que c'est de plus en plus nébuleux pour tous les convives, comme en témoignent les regards échangés entre eux.

\- « QUOI le mariage ? »

Si Kûkaku perd patience, Yoruichi semble être la seule à comprendre l'idée derrière les mots parcimonieux de sa voisine de table. Elle tente bien de lui donner un coup de coude pour la faire changer de voie avant que cette sympathique réunion ne tourne au vinaigre. Mais allez donc stopper un taureau lorsqu'il est élancé à pleine vitesse sur la muleta !

\- « Tu organises le mariage de ta nièce et tu te rends compte que tu es encore célibataire à plus de quarante ans. »

\- « Matsumoto ! », s'écrie un Shunsui en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- « Hein ? », fait la rousse en regardant son mari avec des yeux ronds.

\- « Vous pourriez faire preuve d'un peu plus de tact, vous ne croyez pas ? », intervient Shûhei.

\- « Ouais, de quoi je me mêle ? », renchérit Shinji sur un ton vraiment méchant. « Kûkaku, fais ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. C'est une femme libre. »

L'émotion saisit la brune aux tripes. Que c'est bon d'avoir de nouveau une famille pour la soutenir. Cela dit, son ami a raison. Sa vie sentimentale est inexistante et il est vrai que ça la chagrine ces derniers temps. L'effet mariage n'est certainement pas le seul élément qui justifie son début de déprime. La mise en couple de Shinji a fini de l'achever.

\- « Oh la la, je crois que je me suis mal exprimée. »

Un ricanement d'Aizen attire l'attention de tous, le forçant à boire une gorgée de vin pour éviter à avoir se justifier. La rousse le fixe interloquée, avant de s'en désintéresser pour revenir à la brune.

\- « Kûkaku, je m'excuse si tu as mal pris mes propos, je ne voulais pas te blesser, ma belle. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est pourquoi tu ne t'envoies pas en l'air plus souvent. Après tout, t'es pas mariée ! »

Vu comme ça, l'ambiance change du tout au tout. La plupart des gens retournent à leur assiette, mais un changement s'est opéré chez la brune célibataire. Une étincelle d'on ne sait quoi vient de s'allumer dans ses yeux et ses deux amies en face s'en sont rendues compte.

\- « Je reconnais bien là ton esprit pratique, Matsumoto », s'exprime la métisse.

\- « Oui, et chaque jour, je remercie tous les dieux de la terre que tu sois une femme fidèle à ton mari et loyale à ta famille. »

\- « Evidemment que je le suis ! Le tout dans le mariage, c'est de bien choisir son partenaire, parce que le respect, la confiance, tiens même la complicité et les trucs en commun, ça marche un temps, mais le plus important, ça reste quand même le sexe. »

La voisine de Gin vient de s'étouffer avec une bouchée. Jûshiro s'empresse de lui tapoter _gentiment_ le dos et Gin grimace de ne pas avoir pu lui taper _carrément_ dans le dos, lui qui a une âme si serviable.

\- « Eh ben oui, ma chère Rukia, la vie maritale, ce n'est pas que du concept, c'est physique aussi et le physique, ça fait bien quatre-vingt pourcent du couple. »

\- « Ouais, j'suis assez d'accord », fait Zaraki. Kisuke redresse la tête pour fixer son compagnon, s'attendant à un déluge de confidences sur leurs ébats. « Un zeste de confiance, une répartition des tâches pour qu'il y ait pas d'anicroches et du sexe. »

\- « Ah bon, et quel est le rôle de Kisuke ? », s'enquière Yoruichi.

Les deux amants échangent rapidement un regard, Zaraki laissant à son blond le soin de répondre.

\- « Je m'occupe des enfants et de l'organisation de la maison. »

\- « Kisuke en vraie femme au foyer ! »

\- « Yoruichi, le fait que tu en sois incapable et que tu sois une femme, est en soi la preuve qu'il n'y a pas de corrélation entre le genre et les responsabilités. »

Les pendules viennent d'être remises à l'heure par un Stark qui ne se doute pas qu'il vient de réveiller la fibre féministe. En un quart de seconde, les trois femmes lui tombent dessus en bloc. Heureusement, à Shunsui qui se sent l'âme batailleuse et Gin chez qui l'esprit de contradiction est une seconde nature, vient s'ajouter Kisuke qui n'a pas vraiment apprécié de se faire traiter de mère au foyer. Après deux minutes, le ton est monté d'une octave dans les aigus et les graves se font laminer. Les femmes prennent le dessus vocal et Gin doit intervenir... à sa façon.

\- « Oh les femelles, c'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ! On s'entend plus manger. »

Une seconde d'un silence de mort. Et il s'en passe des choses en une seconde. Une seconde suffit à Shûhei pour s'octroyer mentalement la mission de détourner Uryû de cet imbécile. Une seconde et Shunsui et Coyote regrettent amèrement d'avoir tacitement accepté l'argenté dans leur camp. Une seconde que Sosûke s'accorde pour se demander s'il ne serait pas bénéfique pour lui de changer de bras droit et se dire que si celui-ci ne cesse pas de faire le guignol, il le devra sûrement.

Mais surtout une seule petite seconde de réflexion à Zaraki pour donner son assentiment à un moment où il lui en aurait fallu beaucoup plus.

\- « Ouais, c'est vrai et Kisuke, c'est pas une gonzesse ! Il a pas des migraines toutes les trois minutes, il pose pas des questions chiantes et il a pas de saute d'humeur à cause de ses ragnagnas ! »

\- « Parce que pour vous, une femme se résume à cela, maître Zaraki ? »

La voix d'une grande douceur émane du bout de la table. La tête légèrement penchée, Cyan Sung-Sun fixe le chef de clan avec un sourire engageant, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ses deux acolytes. Les bras collé à la table, Francesca Mila Rose serre les poings autour de son couteau et de sa fourchette. Quant à la plus teigneuse des trois, Emilou Apacci, elle affiche un visage encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

\- « Ouais, ça te pose un problème ? »

A l'exception de Byakuya Kuchiki et de Sosûke Aizen, toutes les personnes entre les deux opposants voyagent de l'un à l'autre, persuadés qu'un combat est sur le point d'exploser. Le géant n'est pas décidé à flancher devant les trois femmes, malgré les petits coups de coude de son amant. Même les domestiques sont figés à l'entrée et se font le plus petit possible. Pourtant, ils aimeraient bien débarrasser la table pour amener le plat principal.

\- « C'est ça pour vous l'esprit de réconciliation ? », demande sèchement une voix.

Akane, puisqu'il s'agit d'elle, devient la cible de toutes les attentions et la tension redescend immédiatement. Elle est l'aîné de la troupe et sera dans peu de temps, la dernière représentante de sang de la famille Yamamoto. Le charisme qu'elle dégage fait baisser quelques têtes. Il arrache aussi un sourire à son fils qui la remercie mentalement pour son intervention. Discrètement, les plats sont alors enlevés et Ichigo en profite pour se lever. Le rôti doit être découpé et le mieux est encore de tout servir à l'assiette. Il invite Grimmjow à l'aider et Renji se joint silencieusement à eux. Ils ne seront pas trop de trois pour préparer les assiettes que les deux domestiques devront servir.

\- « Gin, je ne te félicite pas pour cette blague de mauvais goût. Je sais bien que tu ne faisais que t'amuser, mais même pour rire, une femme n'est pas une femelle ! Quant à toi Kenpachi, as-tu vraiment besoin de rabaisser les femmes pour justifier que tu en pinces pour Kisuke ? »

Voilà les deux hommes rhabillés pour l'hiver. Gin a le bon goût d'arborer une mine contrite qui ne convainc personne et pour les plus observateurs, un léger rosissement vient égayer les joues de Zaraki. Étrangement, Kisuke n'est pas embarrassé. Il est joyeux que la grande carcasse qui lui sert de compagnon de chambrée se fasse remettre en place. C'est presque jouissif. Tout autant que la honte des trois grâces après le dernier commentaire de la plus vieille d'entre eux.

\- « Quant à vous mesdemoiselles, croyez-vous que vous obtiendrez le respect de ces mâles si vous vous conduisez comme eux ? Nous les femmes, valons mieux que ça. »

Lisa Yadômaru se lève, son verre à la main.

\- « A la santé d'Akane Aizen, une femme comme on n'en voit peu de nos jours. En espérant que nous suivions son exemple. »

Elle est rejointe par son fils, Nanao Ise, Orihime, Byakuya puis tous les autres, si bien que lorsque les premières assiettes arrivent, les deux domestiques se demandent un instant ce qu'il se passe encore. Une fois servi, tout le monde peut découvrir une assiette joliment présentée, deux tranches assez fines de rôti, une demie-pêche caramélisée, une portion généreuse de gratin dauphinois doré à point, un méli-mélo de légumes poêlés, une arabesque de crémeux au céleri et une autre de jus de cuisson.

\- « Mon dieu, si c'est aussi bon que beau ! », s'extasie Yoruichi.

\- « Je peux te l'assurer, ma chère », lui répond Kisuke. « Ichigo est le meilleur. »

Pile à l'instant, le cuisinier et ses deux commis d'infortune pénètrent dans la pièce dans des plats en porcelaine contenant le rab des préparations. Ichigo rougit en entendant le compliment. Tout comme Renji, il répartit les plats à différents endroits de la grande table afin que chacun puisse se resservir. En revanche, Grimmjow qui porte le plat avec le reste de viande que Zaraki suit des yeux depuis qu'il entré dans la pièce (pas Grimmjow, mais le plat), le pose juste devant lui.

\- « C'est délicieux, Ichigo », fait remarquer Jûshiro.

\- « Euh… merci, c'est fait avec les moyens du bord et je n'étais pas tout seul, vous savez. »

\- « Oui, mais c'est toi qui a eu les idées. »

\- « Kensei a raison, nous n'avons fait qu'exécuter tes consignes. »

\- « Bon, arrêtez, n'en jetez plus », grogne le rouquin.

\- « Tu devrais t'habituer aux louanges, mon cher neveu », fait remarquer Shinji avec un soupçon de mystère. « Votre ami, Uryû Ishida, m'a appelé hier soir. »

Les trois enfants Shiba échangent des regards inquiets. Uryû ne leur a rien dit, leur appréhension est donc justifiée. Dans un beau mouvement synchrone, ils tournent la tête vers leur oncle.

\- « Il voulait me signaler… qu'il était d'accord pour vous engager et rouvrir le restaurant. »

D'un bond, Kûkaku est déjà debout à se précipiter vers Shûhei qu'elle embrasse par derrière, cognant au passage dans Aizen qui n'est déjà pas ravi de ne pas avoir été mis au courant avant. Le son de cloche aurait pu être identique chez Byakuya si Orihime ne lui avait pas pris la main pour le remercier, la larme à l'œil. Il n'a d'ailleurs pas le temps de s'en émouvoir que l'ouragan Kûkaku est sur lui. Kensei et Kisuke se sont aussi levés pour les féliciter, ainsi qu'Ashido et étonnamment Iba Tetsuzaemon.

\- « Je propose de porter un toast à l'avenir de ces trois jeunes gens. Il n'est pas facile de trouver sa voie dans la vie. Combien d'entre nous avons pu toucher d'aussi prêt leur rêve. A votre santé, jeunes Shiba. »

\- « SANTE ! »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** pas de scène de torture dans ce chapitre, t'as vu ? Bon pas non plus de scène torrides ! Maintenant, je ne promets rien pour les suivants…

 **JadeK136 :** les larmes de Grimmjow étaient pour moi une évidence. D'une part, parce que cette petite faiblesse le rend plus humain. D'autre part, comment Ichigo aurait pu réagir face à un déferlement de violence, même justifié, de la part de l'homme qu'il aime ? Et puis, au fond de lui, Grimmjow a une blessure, celle du petit garçon qu'il a été et ça devait ressortir. L'attitude de Byakuya est logique compte tenu de son éducation et la décision de ne pas donner une mort facile à Yamamoto l'est tout autant. Je prends bonne note de tes suppositions pour le remplaçant du vieux. C'est bien amené et tout à fait sensé, cela dit…

 **black-cat :** oui, Yamamoto sera bientôt un chapitre clos de la vie du clan ShiYaK. Pour le mariage, faudra attendre encore un peu. Avec tous ces évènements, Shinji et Kensei n'ont pas eu le temps de s'occuper du problème du fleuriste !


	32. La demande en mariage

**Chapitre 32 :** La demande en mariage

* * *

\- « Maître Kuchiki, monsieur Iba Tetsuzaemon demande audience. »

Après s'être incliné respectueusement, le domestique se redresse et patiente pour recevoir la réponse de son employeur. Il risque d'attendre un moment vu que son maître tient sa tasse de thé en suspension à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Les sourcils joliment froncés, il est en train de chercher quel motif pourrait avoir cet homme de se pointer pile pendant le petit déjeuner. Déjà, le petit déjeuner est un rite sacré pour lui. Deux bonnes tasses de thé et l'assurance d'avoir son journal sous la main, c'est le minimum requis pour que Byakuya soit pleinement réveillé. Or, ce qu'il tient entre ses mains n'est que sa première tasse et il n'a même pas encore ouvert le journal. En outre, son planning du jour est suffisamment chargé pour qu'il ne perde pas de temps. Si à cela, on ajoute le fait que de son point de vue, il n'ait rien à voir avec le second lieutenant de Yamamoto, il est aisé d'en déduire que l'homme est peu enclin à jouer les hôtes.

\- « Byakuya ? »

Il se tourne vers Ashido et repose sa tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

\- « A-t-il fait allusion à la raison de sa visite ? »

Le domestique le regarde fixement pendant quelques secondes comme si lui poser cette question reviendrait à remettre en cause sa discrétion.

\- « Non, maître. Il a juste demandé audience. Que dois-je répondre ? »

\- « Faîtes le patienter dans la bibliothèque. »

Le domestique sorti, Byakuya ressaisit sa tasse qu'il tente de déguster, mais l'envie n'est plus là. Ce visiteur inopiné lui a gâché son début de journée. Rukia autant qu'Ashido s'en rendent compte. La première ne s'attarde pas dans la pièce. Avalant en quatrième vitesse le reste de son café, elle s'essuie la bouche, avant de s'excuser auprès des deux hommes et de sortir avec discrétion.

\- « Elle a peur de toi et se fait encore plus petite qu'elle ne l'est. »

\- « Tant mieux, ça lui fera les pieds ! »

La réponse et surtout le ton amènent un sourire au lieutenant. Byakuya lui fait parfois penser au docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde. Un seul homme qui présente deux faces aux antipodes l'une de l'autre.

\- « Il ne faudrait peut-être pas faire attendre Tetsuzaemon trop longtemps. »

\- « Raaah ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il se ramène aujourd'hui celui-là ? »

\- « Tant que tu ne le reçois pas, tu ne le sauras pas ! »

\- « Ouais, maman, j'y vais et d'ailleurs, tu m'accompagnes. »

Les deux hommes se lèvent et rejoignent la pièce où Iba se tient devant les rayonnages. Les mains dans le dos, il regarde les volumes anciens. Cela le ramène aux livres que sa famille possédait. Il a pu apprendre au fil du temps que Yamamoto s'était portée acquéreur de la maison et tout de ce qu'elle contenait. Il devrait par conséquent récupérer les biens de sa famille, étant donné que Stark et Kyôraku l'ont assuré de leur soutien dans cette démarche. Il pressent que Shinji Hirako ne s'y opposera pas et il est certain que la noblesse de Kuchiki fera de lui une aide inestimable. Reste Zaraki et Aizen. Si le premier ne devrait pas poser problème, Iba estime que le second pourrait s'en avérer un.

\- « Iba Tetsuzaemon, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite matinale ? »

L'homme se retourne, offrant une vision bien différente de son aspect habituel. Il ne porte pas ses lunettes teintées et il est habillé d'un pantalon gris anthracite impeccablement coupé et d'un pull en cachemire à col roulé couleur beige qui fait ressortir son corps musclé. L'image de brute qu'il donnait jusqu'alors s'est transformée pour ne laisser qu'un homme au charme sûr.

\- « Monsieur Kuchiki, monsieur Cano », salue-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. Byakuya désigne une petite table de jeu en marqueterie autour de laquelle les trois hommes s'installent. « Je vous demande humblement pardon de m'introduire chez vous de façon aussi cavalière. Ma seule excuse repose sur l'impatience. Voyez-vous, monsieur Kuchiki, je suis sur le point de redevenir celui que j'aurais dû être. Je compte bien entendu récupérer mes biens et ma position en tant que chef de la famille Takakura. Ma généalogie ne remonte pas aussi loin que la vôtre, mais je suis de bonne extraction, n'en doutez pas. »

Byakuya lève la main pour stopper ce flot de paroles exprimés dans un vocabulaire qui à lui seul, ne laisse aucun doute sur les bonnes manières de l'homme.

\- « Je connais l'histoire de votre famille. Une grande dynastie de viticulteurs. Si je ne me trompe, votre arrière-arrière-grand-père était général des armées de l'empereur ? »

\- « En effet, vous ne vous trompez pas. Comme je vous le disais, je vais redevenir Jinnai Takakura et j'ai l'intention de reprendre l'activité ancestrale de ma famille. »

\- « Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli, mais vous vous y connaissez en production de vin, monsieur Tetsuzaemon ? »

Ça semble bizarre à Ashido de vouvoyer un homme qu'il tutoie depuis qu'il est devenu lieutenant. Cependant, Iba lui a donné du monsieur Cano et par ailleurs, il vient de brosser un portrait de sa famille prouvant que son extraction est supérieure à la sienne.

\- « Avant de me faire connaître et de m'engager dans le Clan, j'ai suivi des études d'ingénieur agronome, complété par un BTS viticulture-œnologie, et j'ai veillé à ne jamais perdre ces connaissances. Je sais qu'actuellement la vigne est en de bonnes mains. Le chef de culture et le maître de chais engagés par Yamamoto sont en fait des amis à moi. »

\- « Je constate monsieur Tetsuzaemon, que vous êtes un homme avisé. »

\- « Vous pouvez ajouter que je suis pragmatique et attaché à la continuité de ma famille. A ce titre, je compte bien me marier au plus vite et c'est précisément l'objet de ma requête. Monsieur Kuchiki, je vous demande officiellement la main de votre sœur, Rukia. »

L'absence de réaction du maître des lieux fait craindre le pire à Iba, au point qu'il se sente obligé d'argumenter le bien-fondé de sa démarche, plutôt que de laisser son interlocuteur répondre comme le veut la tradition.

\- « J'ai pensé que de lier votre famille à la mienne n'entacherait en rien votre honneur. Par ailleurs, j'ai du respect pour les femmes et même si j'avoue ne ressentir aucune inclinaison pour votre sœur, je m'engage à faire tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse. »

Byakuya est éberlué. Il cligne des yeux et revient du vide dans lequel la demande l'avait plongé. Il ne sait pas quoi penser et les émotions se bousculent dans sa tête, avec au premier plan, une joie indicible. Lui qui ne savait que faire de Rukia, voilà que cet homme lui offre une porte de sortie tout à fait honorable. En plus, l'union de leurs deux familles s'avérera effectivement un avantage. Une chose cependant le gêne.

\- « Iba Tetsuzaemon, vous êtes certain de vouloir épouser Rukia ? Je veux dire, c'est ma jeune sœur et je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais êtes-vous conscient à quel point elle peut être… », il cherche les mots pour ne pas faire fuir ce mari providentiel, « quelque peu vaine ? »

Un sourire ourle les lèvres du grand costaud.

\- « Je crois avoir discerné quel genre de femme est votre sœur. Une femme oisive, soumise en public et capable d'insubordination en privée. Elle a besoin d'être cadrée, car lui laisser le champ libre en l'état actuel, c'est courir à sa perte, la sienne et celle de celui qui vit à ses côtés. »

L'analyse est juste en tout point. Elle arrache un sourire à Byakuya. Cet homme et lui sont sur la même longueur d'ondes au sujet de la petite brune et lorsqu'Iba ajoute son ultime argument, le frère se prend à penser que peut-être tout n'est pas perdu pour celle qui n'a pas toujours été aussi pénible.

\- « Je crois aussi qu'elle manque indéniablement de donner un sens à sa vie et je compte bien qu'elle le trouve à mes côtés. »

\- « Monsieur Tetsuzaemon, je vous donne la main de ma sœur. Je vous propose de nous retrouver d'ici quelques jours pour finaliser les dispositions de cette union. Bienvenu dans la famille Iba. »

Iba se saisit de la main de son futur beau-frère et la secoue pour entériner ce mariage à venir.

\- « Merci beaucoup, Byakuya. »

Une fois l'homme parti, les deux amis finissent par se sourire mutuellement.

\- « Tu te rends compte que non seulement, je règle le sort de Rukia mais surtout que je n'ai pas à me décarcasser pour trouver une punition digne de ce nom pour sa trahison. »

\- « C'est sûr qu'elle va forcément considérer ce mariage arrangé comme LA punition suprême. »

Et là, c'est l'explosion de rire. Quelqu'un qui ne les connaît pas et qui les verrait à cet instant, ne pourrait supposer que l'un est un noble issu de l'une des plus vieilles familles du Japon et l'autre son employé.

\- « Je me sens pousser des ailes », s'exclame Kuchiki en bombant le torse. « Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de t'arranger l'affaire avec la petite Hinamori ? »

\- « Cesse de faire ton bouffon, tu veux ! En plus, je te signale que tu n'as pas fait grand-chose d'autre que d'accepter une demande qu'on t'a servie sur un plateau ! »

* * *

La journée s'annonce studieuse pour les membres de la famille Aizen. Dans la salle à manger du manoir Aizen, le sujet de prédilection pendant le petit déjeuner est resté sur la réouverture prochaine du Quincy. Sosûke a annoncé que lui et ses autres collègues se rendraient au restaurant pour finaliser les papiers et peut-être une partie de l'organisation du mariage.

Arrivés sur place un peu plus tard, l'accueil du patron a été souriant lorsqu'il a accueilli ses futurs employés. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre un peu plus loin parmi ses futurs associés, son amant. Son visage s'est brutalement figé puis ses traits se sont durcis. De le voir ainsi, Sosûke comprend que la tâche de Gin va être ardue s'il veut espérer obtenir une nouvelle chance, à défaut une entente suffisamment cordiale pour ne plus que Shûhei le menace à demi-mot comme il l'a fait la veille. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir remarqué le changement de faciès du jeune homme. Suivant le regard acéré d'Ishida sur l'argenté, Shinji découvre le coupable idéal.

\- « Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Ichimaru ? »

\- « Mais pourquoi j'aurais fait quelque chose ! », s'offusque l'argenté.

\- « Parce que depuis qu'il t'as vu, Ishida a l'air de vouloir buter quelqu'un », intervient Kensei.

En tant qu'ancien mentor des trois jeunes gens et copain attitré du chef de cette famille, Muguruma est désormais autorisé à sortir le bout de son nez des limites de la demeure des Shiba, et il en est particulièrement content. L'idée du restaurant n'était pas uniquement celle de ses protégés. Kensei avait très envie de participer activement s'ils avaient concrétisé ce projet en France. Une façon pour lui d'avoir une autre occupation.

\- « Sosûke lui a demandé de s'occuper des fesses du bigleux et Gin s'est apparemment surpassé. »

Grimmjow a répondu d'un trait et maintenant, il hausse les épaules lorsqu'il croise le regard furibond de son supérieur.

\- « Maintenant, je comprends mieux qu'il veuille _te_ buter », précise Kensei avec un ricanement.

\- « Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as missionné ton bras-droit ès pervers pour séduire notre futur associé ? »

' _Bras-droit ès pervers, non mais il s'est regardé le coincé du cul !'_ , songe le séducteur susnommé en tuant du regard Byakuya Kuchiki de ses yeux plissés, ce qui en soi, relève de l'exploit.

\- « C'est aussi ce que j'aimerais savoir », insiste le blond du groupe. « Tu cherchais à faire quoi, Sosûke, à plomber notre projet ? »

Le brun se retourne vers les cinq hommes et tente de faire diversion.

\- « Nous devrions rejoindre les autres à l'intérieur », propose-t-il.

\- « Ils ne nous ont pas attendu, alors autant que tu répondes à notre question », insiste Byakuya.

Clairement acculé, Aizen fait marcher son cerveau à plein régime. Hors de question pour lui de répondre honnêtement à ces questions. Il pourrait bien entendu inventer un mensonge basé sur la méfiance qu'il avait de travailler avec Ishida. Après tout, il ne serait pas le premier chef de l'une des cinq familles à avoir usé de méthodes à la morale douteuse, juste pour prendre l'ascendant sur une personne extérieure au Clan. Chacun d'eux a déjà dû faire face à des situations similaires et il leur est toujours plus aisé d'y recourir sur des gens qui n'appartiennent pas à leur monde.

\- « Bon, on va quand même pas prendre racine ! », finit par demander un Grimmjow excédé.

\- « Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes pas aussi pressé, Grimmjow », lui répond calmement Byakuya.

\- « Bah moi si ! Ichi est à l'intérieur et moi à l'extérieur. »

\- « Ma parole, mais t'es vraiment accro ! »

\- « Ouais et alors ? Toi aussi, tu le quittes plus ton amant, Hirako, alors tes reproches, tu t'les gardes. »

L'incartade entre le blond et le bleuté arrange bien Aizen. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il commence à tourner les talons, pour les laisser se chamailler, invitant Gin à le suivre à l'intérieur.

\- « Messieurs, pas la peine de se prendre la tête pour si peu », ne peut-il s'empêcher de lancer aux autres. Et si au passage, il peut remettre son lieutenant au pas, ce n'est que justice. « Grimmjow, Ichigo ne va pas s'envoler, tout de même ! Nul besoin d'être aussi possessif. »

\- « Moi, possessif ? », regimbe aussitôt le bleuté. « Moi, je serais _possessif_ ? Tu rigoles, c'est pas moi qui as demandé à Gin de débaucher Ishida pour pas qu'il frétille avec mon copain ! »

Sosûke vient de s'arrêter net. La diversion a tourné court. Aussi intelligent qu'il soit, il n'a pas prévu que la chamaillerie conduirait à énerver Grimmjow. Il a surtout oublié qu'un Grimmjow énervé a tendance à ne pas réfléchir avant de parler, et le cas échéant, à lâcher ce que lui, Sosûke Aizen, voulait garder à tout prix secret. Il en vient à se demander s'il ne perd pas la main côté psychologie et manipulation en tout genre. Courageux malgré tout, il se retourne pour affronter ce qui va immanquablement suivre.

\- « Laisse-moi résumer la situation », commence Shinji en se prenant l'arête du nez entre ses doigts fins, « tu as mis en péril un projet économique d'envergure qui _nous_ liait tous pour une histoire de jalousie. »

\- « C'est de l'inconscience, Sosûke, tu t'en rends compte ? »

\- « Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais fait des trucs à la limite de la correction pour une raison tout à fait justifiée à vos yeux », rétorque le brun.

Il déteste devoir se justifier et en ce moment, il ne voudrait qu'une seule chose : tuer de ses mains Grimmjow, puis Gin pour faire bonne mesure.

\- « On ne parle pas de nous là, mais de toi et de tes actions ! »

\- « Shinji, ce qui est fait est fait », tente de raisonner Kensei. « Il serait bon d'éviter de fâcher le jeune Ishida. Gin, tu devrais garder tes distances. Quant à vous Aizen, je ne vous connais pas mais je devine que vous êtes le genre d'homme qui exerce sa volonté sur tous. Continuez comme ça et vous n'arriverez à rien avec Shûhei. Pire encore, il finira par vous haïr. Ne vous y trompez pas, Ichigo est en apparence une tête de lard, mais il sait faire des concessions. Shûhei, c'est tout l'opposé. D'emblée, on le croit raisonnable et posé, mais si la limite est dépassée, il peut se révéler extrêmement buté et surtout il ne _pardonne_ pas. »

Le portrait brossé par celui qui l'a en partie élevé surprend Sosûke. À la lumière de ces nouveaux éléments, il est certain qu'il va devoir élaborer une autre stratégie. Ou pas. C'est un choix cornélien pour lui. Se remettre en cause pour gagner plus qu'un corps ou continuer dans cette voie qui est la sienne depuis toujours et risquer de s'aliéner ce compagnon pour lequel il commence à éprouver plus que du désir.

\- « Tu viens ? », lui demande Gin.

Les autres viennent de franchir l'entrée de l'établissement. Il rejoint son ami, toujours aussi songeur.

\- « Il a peut-être exagéré, tu sais », tente de le rassurer l'argenté.

\- « Je ne crois pas. N'oublie pas que Muguruma l'a connu enfant et l'a vu grandir. Je ne pense pas qu'il fasse erreur. Et puis… »

\- « Et puis quoi ? »

\- « Il ne s'agit pas que de lui et moi. Il faut aussi tenir compte des enfants. »

\- « Aaaah ! Les enfants », soupire Gin en songeant au petit Sôken.

Oui, les enfants constituent une donnée de l'équation qu'il ne faut pas négliger.

Encore moins manipuler.

* * *

Kûkaku vient de sortir de la douche. Une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, elle vient se planter devant la penderie et regarde les vêtements, indécise sur la façon de s'habiller. Sans tergiverser plus longtemps, elle opte pour un pantalon noir et un pull vert bouteille en cachemire, qu'elle enfile au-dessus d'un t-shirt sombre à manches longues. Elle coiffe négligemment ses cheveux et pose un peu de rouge sur ses lèvres. Après avoir enfilé des boots, elle s'empare de sa veste en cuir et sort de ses appartements au pas de course.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, c'est chevauchant sa moto qu'elle franchit la grille de la maison des Kyôraku. Elle rejoint le perron en courant et demande à voir Matsumoto de toute urgence. En attendant dans le hall, elle jette des coups d'œil fureteurs partout, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. La rousse qui vient à sa rencontre la regarde avec suspicion.

\- « Bah, tu cherches quelque chose, Kûkaku ? »

\- « Ton mari est là ? »

La maîtresse de maison pose les bras sur ses hanches et commence à rager : « Fichu domestique, il m'a dit que c'était moi que tu voulais voir ! »

\- « Et il n'a pas menti, c'est bien toi que je suis venir voir. »

\- « Bah pourquoi tu veux voir Shunsui ? »

Malgré les quatre années qui les séparent, Kûkaku aime beaucoup Matsumoto, sauf quand on la laisse en roue libre comme maintenant. Elle n'est pas arrivée depuis cinq minutes qu'elle agace déjà la brune.

\- « Parce que précisément, je ne veux _pas_ le voir, tu piges ? »

Un 'Oh' vient arrondir les lèvres de la rousse qui l'invite d'un signe de la main à la suivre à l'étage. Le fait qu'elle se déplace sur la pointe des pieds, confirme à Kûkaku que Shunsui est bien chez lui. Autant suivre sa femme et ne pas être vue. Elles entrent dans un petit salon assez moderne, que Matsumoto aime à nommer avec emphase son boudoiiiiiir. En faisant traîner la dernière syllabe, elle se fait l'impression d'être une Kuchiki. Pour la blague, hein, parce que pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait devenir comme cette fille-là.

Les deux femmes s'asseyent l'une en face de l'autre.

\- « Bon, tu voulais me voir mais tu ne voulais pas être vue de mon époux, ça j'ai saisi. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? »

\- « J'ai couché avec Jûshiro », révèle Kûkaku avant de se lever et de commencer à faire les cent pas en marmonnant sur sa prétendue stupidité.

Matsumoto la suit la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir en placer une.

\- « Tu comprends quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence que ce n'était ni mon lit, ni ma chambre et en plus l'eau de la douche coulait, preuve que je n'étais pas seule et... »

\- « Ouais, je sais, t'es allée le rejoindre. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Vous avez remis le couvert ? Il a de belles fesses ? »

A son tour, Kûkaku la fixe la bouche ouverte. Elle se demande vaguement à quel moment elle a bien pu perdre son amie.

\- « Je me suis barrée. »

\- « T'as fait… » Voyant Kûkaku se rassoir et baisser tête et épaules, Matsumoto sait qu'elle va devoir jouer les conseillères en amour. « Bon ok, je vois pourquoi t'es là et pourquoi tu ne veux pas voir mon chéri d'amour. Ça me rassure quand même. »

La brune redresse la tête.

\- « On peut revenir sur mon problème. »

\- « Problème ? C'est un aussi mauvais coup que ça Jûshiro ? »

\- « Tu rigoles ? C'est un dieu du sexe ! »

\- « Je le savais ! », s'écrie la rousse en tapant sur la petite table du salon. « Ce type n'a pas l'air comme ça. Genre charmant en toute circonstance, bien fait de sa personne et tout. Ça ne pouvait que cacher de la passion… »

\- « Tu t'égares encore, Matsumoto », grince entre ses dents son amie.

\- « Désolée, je t'écoute. Raconte depuis le début. »

\- « Après le dîner, on a papoté et à un moment donné, Shinji m'a appelé parce qu'il voulait rentrer. Jûshiro a proposé de me raccompagner. Je crois qu'il avait plus ou moins fait sienne ton idée de s'envoyer en l'air. »

\- « Ouais ou il en avait après des fesses depuis un moment et il a sauté, si je puis dire, sur l'occasion. »

\- « Tu crois ? »

La rousse fait mine de réfléchir.

\- « En fait, oui. Tu sais Jûshiro n'est pas le genre d'homme à accumuler les conquêtes. On lui connaît une histoire sérieuse avec cette Yuki Tobatsu. Il était très amoureux et il devait se marier. »

\- « Oui, je me rappelle. Cette garce l'a planté devant l'autel. »

Matsumoto hoche la tête en se souvenant sept ans auparavant de la terrible épreuve subie par l'ami de son époux. Si quelqu'un ne méritait pas de vivre cela, c'est bien lui. Il en est ressorti effondré et s'est plongé dans le travail pendant les premiers mois. Puis, les jumeaux sont arrivés et il a de nouveau souri, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu de nouvelles relations stables.

\- « Il te plaît ? »

La brune semble soupeser la question.

\- « Oui, il me plaît, mais… »

\- « Mais quoi bon sang ! Toi la première, tu reconnais que ta vie privée est proche du néant ! »

\- « Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais se lancer dans une aventure avec quelqu'un du Clan. Imagine que ça ne fonctionne pas, on fait quoi après quand on se rencontrera ? On va se regarder de travers ou pire s'en envoyer plein la gueule. »

\- « C'est pas vraiment le genre de Jûshiro », fait remarquer Matsumoto.

\- « Tu peux le dire, va, ça ne me vexera pas. »

\- « Bon, puisque j'ai ton autorisation. C'est ton genre à toi de faire des trucs pareils. »

Plus ça va et moins ça va pour la brune. Au fond d'elle, elle a très envie de lâcher prise, de ne plus se poser de question. Prendre ce que la vie lui donne et en profiter un maximum. La nuit passée dans les bras de cet homme qu'elle connaît peu alors même qu'elle le connaît depuis toujours, l'a chaviré et elle en redemande. D'un autre côté, le risque est grand de gâcher une relation de qualité avec Jûshiro et par enchaînement avec Shunsui et Matsumoto.

En dépit de son côté facétieux, la rousse devine aisément les questionnements de la brune. Pourtant, elle les verrait bien en couple ces deux-là. Ils _se_ méritent et ils _le_ méritent.

\- « Bon, tu crois que ça peut ne pas marcher, mais c'est débile ce genre de raisonnement. La vie est faite de prises de risque et si tu n'en prends pas, tu passes à côté d'elle. C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? » Kûkaku n'a pas l'air convaincue. « Et puis, je persiste à dire que dans le cas présent, le risque n'existe pas. »

\- « Sans blague ? »

\- « Ouais, exactement sans blague. Franchement Kûkaku, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Vous avez presque le même âge, vous occupez le même poste, vous avez un certain vécu, mieux encore, vous vous êtes tous les deux faits plaqués comme des merdes. »

\- « Je te remercie de me rappeler ce douloureux épisode de ma vie. »

\- « Pas de quoi », renvoie Matsumoto en souriant. « Non, sérieusement je ne comprends pas ta réticence. Jûshiro est un homme bien. C'est quelqu'un de sûr, de cultivé, avec un physique avantageux et en plus, au pieu, c'est un dieu. Alors où est le problème ? »

Kûkaku doit reconnaître que son amie sait comment vous vendre un homme. Pas qu'elle ait besoin d'être persuadée, étant déjà conquise. Elle se remémore la douceur des baisers et la légèreté des caresses. C'était au début, car après, ce ne fût que passion dévorante et gémissements indécents.

Etrangement, Kûkaku repasse aussitôt de l'euphorie à la déprime.

\- « Le problème, c'est que je me suis barrée. Je fais quoi maintenant ? »

Le sourire de Matsumoto lui donne soudainement des sueurs froides. Elle se lève d'un bond, et passe la porte avant de hurler : « AU SECOURS ! »

L'ayant suivi pour la retenir en vain, Kûkaku entend un bruit de cavalcade dans l'escalier et voit la rousse faire un petit signe pour rassurer Nanao et Lisa qui se sont précipitées en premier et ont déjà dégainé leur arme. Elle voit alors accourir un Shunsui alarmé mais au mieux de sa force et juste derrière Jûshiro.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Shunsui a cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il a entendu le cri de son épouse. Il constate de suite l'absence de danger quand il voit ses deux lieutenants rengainer. La vue de Kûkaku vient terminer de la rassurer. Avant d'être interrompu par le cri de sa banshee de femme, Jûshiro était en train de lui narrer sa folle nuit avec Kûkaku Shiba, et son incompréhension face à son départ précipité.

\- « Tout va bien, j'ai vu une grosse araignée et tu sais à quel point je les déteste, mon amour. »

' _Mais oui, prend-moi pour un con'_ , semble dire le regard du mari.

\- « Bonjour Kûkaku », lance Jûshiro.

L'homme est heureux de revoir son amante d'une nuit. Celle-ci rougit comme une jouvencelle et Matsumoto profite de leur échange pour envoyer un clin d'œil pas très discret à son époux qui la regarde d'un air d'incompréhension totale. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu prévoir ?

\- « Peut-être que vous pourriez faire une pause ? J'ai une urgence à voir avec toi, mon chéri. Ça ne te dérange pas Kûkaku. J'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis. » Lisa et Nanao la dévisagent comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. La seconde finit même par détourner la tête en entendant la suite. « Oh mais j'y pense, Jûshiro pourrait te tenir compagnie ! »

Alors que Kûkaku la regarde avec des yeux exorbités, Shunsui se passe la main sur le visage et soupire longuement. Quant à Jûshiro, il est sur un petit nuage puisqu'il va pouvoir s'expliquer avec sa belle.

\- « Avec plaisir », répond-il.

\- « Bon, je vous laisse. » Au moment où elle passe devant Lisa, elle lance un « Soyez sage, tous les deux », faisant lever les yeux au plafond la brune à lunettes qui, même après treize ans de mariage, plaint encore sincèrement son patron d'être affublé d'un boulet pareil.

Kûkaku tourne les talons et revient à l'intérieur du boudoir, suivi par Jûshiro qui referme la porte. Quand elle se retourne pour affronter l'homme avec qui elle a été très intime quelques heures auparavant, elle ne sait pas par où commencer. Lui la regarde toujours avec douceur et ça la met d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

\- « Cette Matsumoto, quel boulet ! », lâche-t-elle par qu'il faut bien se lancer et qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que de balancer un lieu commun.

Le rire clair de Jûshiro explose dans la pièce.

\- « Oui, elle n'en rate pas une, bien que cette fois, je ne lui en veuille pas le moins du monde. Au contraire. »

Il fait un pas en avant, s'approchant au plus près. Elle est obligée de lever la tête.

\- « Pourquoi es-tu partie ce matin ? »

\- « J'ai paniquée… », répond-elle en baissant la tête, honteuse de ce comportement irresponsable.

\- « Tu regrettes ? »

\- « Noon ! », s'écrie-t-elle brusquement.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour ramener un sourire éclatant sur le visage de Jûshiro. Il est rassuré sur un point. Cette nuit n'était pas pour elle une pulsion du moment. Il pressent quelque chose de plus, et déduit que c'est à lui de faire en sorte que cela dure en l'apprivoisant.

\- « Tant mieux, parce que maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus. »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'opposer le moindre argument, il la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Et Kûkaku ne se dérobe, oubliant en une seconde tout ce qu'il l'avait conduite ici.

* * *

A l'intérieur du restaurant, l'atmosphère est joyeuse. Lorsqu'ils sont entrés, Orihime s'est jetée dans les bras d'un Uryû terriblement gêné. Le visage rouge, il a tenté une blague en soulignant que le glaçon Kuchiki risquait de s'échauffer de colère en voyant sa fiancée dans les bras d'un autre homme. Le but clairement affiché était de faire lâcher prise à la rousse, mais il n'a récolté qu'un coup de poing dans le bras d'avoir osé insulter son futur époux. Le tout en souriant vu qu'Ichigo a du même coup raillé son absence totale d'humour.

\- « Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que ça représente pour nous », fait Shûhei. Il est sans doute le plus ému à cet instant.

Celui qui est déjà plus qu'un patron, relève ses lunettes, avant de répondre : « Oh si je le sais. La vérité, c'est que je dois vous remercier. Tous les trois. Je commençais à désespérer de trouver une personne capable de me permettre de rouvrir le restaurant. Quand j'ai rencontré les membres de votre… nouvelle famille, je n'y croyais pas. C'est une chose d'avoir de l'argent et de vouloir jouer les restaurateurs, ç'en est une autre de pérenniser l'affaire. Contrairement à vous, je risquais gros dans ce projet. Ce restaurant, c'est mon héritage, quelque chose que j'ai partagé avec mon père… »

Les autres sont figés près de l'entrée. Ils écoutent le discours d'Ishida et certains d'entre eux réalisent à quel point ils ont été un peu légers dans cette histoire. Ils ont privilégiés leurs intérêts, faisant fi des sentiments et des risques pris par leur associé.

\- « On le sait, Uryû, et on te remercie de nous faire confiance. »

\- « On va donner le meilleur de nous », lui certifie Ichigo.

\- « Oh, tu peux compter sur moi pour exiger le meilleur de toi, Ichigo. Si tu crois être parvenu au sommet et te reposer sur tes lauriers, alors c'est que tu prends tes rêves pour la réalité. »

Le rouquin commence à connaître suffisamment son patron pour savoir que derrière cette réplique un peu cinglante se cache un compliment.

\- « Voilà qui est réconfortant », intervient une voix derrière eux.

\- « Et qu'est-ce qui est réconfortant selon vous, monsieur Aizen ? »

\- « Savoir que vous êtes très sérieux par rapport à ce projet. Notre habitude n'est pas de jeter de l'argent pas les fenêtres juste pour contenter nos proches, monsieur Ishida. »

Ulcéré par le comportement de son collègue, Shinji est à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus. Il est cependant battu à plates coutures par l'aîné de ses neveux.

\- « Ni mon frère, ni ma sœur ou moi-même n'avons jamais demandé à ce que tu jettes ton argent par la fenêtre, Sosûke. D'ailleurs, nous sommes les héritiers du clan Shiba et je pense que la fortune de ma famille n'a jamais rien eu à envier à la tienne. »

\- « Et comment ! », s'écrie Shinji. « Dois-je te rappeler qu'à la base, c'était mon idée ? Si tu veux te retirer, pas de problème pour moi. Byakuya ? Grimmjow ? »

\- « S'il le faut, je mettrai plus sur la table », assure l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs.

\- « Moi, je me retire pas. La bouffe, c'est le truc d'Ichi et il faut qu'il ait son truc à lui. »

Pour une fois, Grimmjow n'a pas raté le coche. Il a répondu comme il fallait et rien qu'à voir le visage serein de son petit rouquin, il sait qu'il vient de marquer des points.

Du côté de Sosûke en revanche, le temps n'est pas au beau fixe. Pour la deuxième fois ce matin, il vient de perdre le contrôle d'une situation.

\- « Je n'ai pas dit que je désapprouvais ce projet. J'y tiens autant que vous tous. Même si je suis plus réservé sur le fait que Shûhei exerce à plein temps une activité, celle-ci me paraît lui correspondre assez justement. Je veux juste qu'il soit entendu que la rentabilité de cette entreprise soit effectivement l'un, sinon le premier de vos objectifs. »

\- « C'est le cas. Il est hors de question de mettre en péril le restaurant d'Uryû », rétorque Ichigo.

Le fait qu'il appuie sur la propriété d'Ishida fait tiquer Aizen, qui après l'épisode du château de Yamamoto, a l'impression de voir une autre chose à portée de sa main lui passer sous le nez.

\- « Bien, je crois que nous sommes déjà d'accord sur un point, sans doute le plus important. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, allons consacrer cette association. Nous avons beaucoup à aborder. Une fois que nous aurons terminé, je vous propose de déjeuner au restaurant. Après tout, nous avons deux chefs rien que pour nous. À propos, Ichigo, Orihime, ma mère nous rejoindra. Je me suis aussi permis d'inviter certains de vos proches dont je tairai le nom pour l'instant. »

Les yeux des deux jeunes gens s'écarquillent. Ils savent que la femme de Ryuken Ishida a toujours été celle à qui le chef faisait tester ses créations. Elle a un sens du goût très développé et un niveau d'exigences forcément élevé. Et par-dessus le marché, la salle va se remplir un peu plus.

' _De qui parle-t-il ? Et de combien de personnes surtout parle-t-il ?_ ', se demande Ichigo.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais Ichigo ? Que la période d'essai était terminée ? » Il se rapproche du rouquin pour lui susurrer avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos : « Vois ça comme le test _ultime_. »

Pendant que les deux plus jeunes rejoignent les cuisines, les hommes d'affaires gagnent la salle à manger transformée pour l'occasion. Avant de sortir, Kensei vient glisser à l'oreille d'Ichimaru : « Tu sais, Gin, s'il lui prend l'envie de te zigouiller, ton Uryû, on retrouvera jamais ton corps. »

* * *

Jusqu'au bout Zaraki aura vissé son regard sur celui qu'il l'a sorti de la misère dans laquelle il vivait. Rien n'aurait pu le détourner de voir l'agonie de cet homme qui aura été plus un mentor qu'un père. Certes, la logique aurait voulu qu'il soit plus conciliant, lui qui ne s'est pas toujours bien conduit, lui qui a tué et blessé. Mais le pardon n'était pas possible. Il lui a pris Retsu, son ancienne femme, son bras-droit, un pilier important dans sa vie, mais surtout la mère d'Ururu.

Au gré des cris de douleur et des geignements insupportables, il s'est souvenu des jours passés auprès de lui à apprendre et à obéir. Jamais un mot d'encouragement, jamais un geste tendre et encore moins une émotion. De ce point de vue, il a songé qu'il n'était guère étonnant que lui, Kenpachi, se soit aussi mal comporté avec ses enfants. Même la regrettée Retsu, il ne la méritait pas. Heureusement, Kisuke fait partie de sa vie. Grâce au blond, il est plus ouvert et pas seulement avec ses enfants.

Au bout du compte, lorsque le vieux a exhalé son soupir, il le fixait en souriant rien que de songer à son amant.

Il s'est levé de sa chaise pour venir surplomber le corps recroquevillé et ridé. Il s'est alors dit qu'ainsi, le vieux avait perdu de sa splendeur et qu'il n'impressionnerait plus personne comme ce fût le cas pour lui lorsqu'il était très jeune. Il s'est approché de Sasabike qui gisait à genoux à même le sol, les mains attachées dans le dos et avec un bâillon pour l'empêcher de parler. Il le lui a arraché avec brusquerie.

\- « Pourquoi ? »

\- « Pourquoi quoi ? »

\- « Il vous a recueilli et offert une famille vous qui n'étiez qu'un gosse paumé. »

\- « Ouais et alors ? Tu crois qu'il l'a fait par charité ? Tu crois qu'il m'a offert ce qu'il me manquait, de l'amour ? T'es vraiment un abruti de première Sasabike. Il s'est offert un héritier, lui qui n'avait eu que des filles et qui en avait honte. Envieux de ceux qu'il appelait ses amis et qui _eux_ avaient des mâles pour leur succéder. »

Zaraki s'est baissé pour regarder l'homme dans les yeux.

\- « Cet homme n'aimait rien, ni personne, à part lui-même. Et toi, tu vas crever pour un type qui te méprisait et se fichait bien de toi. Mais t'inquiètes, tu vas bientôt le rejoindre. »

Il a fait un signe de tête à Iba puis s'est approché d'Emilou Apacci et d'Ikkaku.

\- « Après ça, débarrassez-vous des deux corps. »

Maintenant qu'il passe la porte d'entrée de sa demeure, il est soulagé. Il sait que plus rien ne menace ce bonheur qu'il a eu tant de mal à agripper. Dans le salon, il est accueilli par une Ururu devenue très câline et une Yachiru toujours aussi délurée. Il va s'assoir sur le canapé près de Kisuke, puis il attire Ururu sur ses genoux et fait signe à Jinta de s'approcher. Les enfants sont dispensés d'école depuis le décès de Retsu, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la situation soit complètement sous contrôle. Elle l'est désormais, et il lui faut en informer les enfants.

\- « Le meurtrier de ta maman ne fera plus jamais de mal à personne. »

La petite se jette contre la poitrine puissante, les yeux embués. Elle pleure doucement.

\- « Y sont partis les méchants mossieurs qui ont fait mal à Retsu ? »

\- « Oui, Yachiru, ils ont été punis. »

Zaraki sent une main sur la sienne. Sans relever les yeux vers son propriétaire aux cheveux de la couleur des blés, il la serre, appréciant le soutien qu'elle lui communique. Jamais auparavant il n'avait partagé une telle fusion avec quelqu'un et il ne peut que songer avec amertume aux débuts peu reluisant de cette relation.

\- « Bon, on mange quoi ce midi ? », lance-t-il pour évacuer ses pensées déprimantes.

\- « Je sais pas, tu sais Kisuke ? »

\- « Non, il faudrait demander aux cuisines. »

La petite a déjà bondi en criant « Moi, j'y vais !»

Ururu se relève et sèche ses larmes.

\- « Je vais l'accompagner. Elle risque de revenir avec la moitié des informations. »

Amusés par la réplique, les deux hommes se mettent à rire, sans Jinta qui paraît sur le point de dire quelque chose d'important. Kisuke craint que l'adolescent ne se contente pas de l'information donnée par son père. Effectivement, à peine les deux filles ont quitté la pièce que Jinta plonge son regard dans celui très sombre de son géniteur.

\- « C'était quelqu'un du Clan, n'est-ce pas ? » Devant le froncement de sourcil de Kenpachi, l'adolescent ajoute précipitamment. « Attend, j'suis pas bête. T'avais l'air très soucieux, ces derniers jours. Si ç'avait été une bande de voyous, t'aurais pas fait cette tête. »

Zaraki échange un regard avec Kisuke. Il veut son assentiment quant à la conduite à tenir vis-à-vis de son fils. Avec une certaine réticence, le blond hoche néanmoins la tête. Zaraki regarde du côté de la porte, pour être sûr que les petites n'y sont pas.

\- « C'est le vieux qui a ordonné de la tuer. »

L'adolescent accuse le coup mais reste neutre, ce qui laisse penser à Kisuke que ces enfants sont bien trop impliqués dans des sujets qui ne les regardent pas. Il se fait une note mentale d'en parler avec Kenpachi un peu plus tard.

\- « Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Il a toujours été très cool avec moi, mais sa façon de parler de certaines personnes, c'était pas normal. »

\- « Jinta, t'as plus de grand-père maintenant. On dira plus tard aux petites qu'il mort dans son lit, de vieillesse, d'accord ?»

\- « Ouais, bah j'suis pas sûr qu'il le mérite », conclut l'adolescent en se levant. Avant de franchir la porte, il se retourne. « Je dirai rien, promis. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance. »

\- « Il a mûri », fait remarquer son père une fois son garçon sorti.

\- « Oui, comme une autre personne », réplique Kisuke.

* * *

 **black-cat :** eh bien, tu t'es surpassée en jeux de mots sur la bouffe. Ce dîner t'a fait de l'effet, dis-donc.

 **Anemone33 :** c'était le minimum requis après tant de tristesse. Une sorte de coupure avant de reprendre le quotidien.

 **JadeK136 :** c'était assez amusant de faire échanger Gin et Matsumoto qui n'ont pas les mêmes relations que dans le manga. Comme ni l'un, ni l'autre ne semblent avoir de limite, ça aide pour distiller de l'humour. Et puis, Rukia est un sujet inépuisable de raillerie. Faudrait peut-être que j'arrête. Qui sait, dans un chapitre... ou pas ! Bien vu pour Kûkaku ! Je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser la pitchoune toute seule et il lui fallait un homme exceptionnel.


	33. Les délices du Quincy

**Chapitre 33 :** Les délices du Quincy

* * *

Depuis le début des négociations, Gin essaie d'attirer l'attention d'Uryû. Malheureusement, toutes ses tentatives restent vaines. Y compris lorsqu'il avance un point qui mérite discussion, l'autre lui répond sans le regarder. Si le manège amuse Grimmjow, Kensei et Shinji et récolte l'indifférence de Kuchiki, Aizen est agacé par le manque de coopération de l'amant rejeté. Que son ami mérite amplement ce comportement ne devrait pas entrer en ligne de compte dans sa quête de bonne entente avec Shûhei.

\- « Ah maman, tu es là. »

Une femme aux cheveux noirs parsemés çà et là de blanc vient de faire son entrée. Grande et mince, il suffit d'un coup d'œil pour savoir de qui tient Uryû son élégance. Il se lève et vient à sa rencontre pour l'embrasser. Une belle relation se dessine entre mère et fils, faite de douceur et de compréhension. Pour un peu, Sosûke envierait presque le jeune homme, tant les siennes avec son compagnon sont plus chaotiques que jamais.

\- « Messieurs, je vous présente ma mère Kanae Ishida. »

Les cinq hommes se lèvent pour saluer la femme. Uryû fait les présentations et à chaque nom énoncé, la femme s'incline respectueusement.

\- « Enchantée de faire votre connaissance à tous. Et qu'en est-il de ces jeunes gens si prometteurs ? »

\- « Ils sont sur le grill en ce moment. »

\- « Uryû, ce n'est pas beau de prendre ta revanche », dit la femme sur un ton de réprimande. « Voyez-vous messieurs, mon époux en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs à Uryû avant de l'accepter comme œnologue au Quincy. Corvée d'épluchage, préposé à la cuisson des légumes, Ryuken estimait qu'il fallait connaître l'élaboration des plats pour mieux choisir le vin. Il est vrai qu'il s'y connaissait plutôt en vin, tout comme Uryû est un très bon cuisinier. »

\- « C'est vrai ça ? »

Portant à merveille l'habit du cuisinier, Ichigo fait remarquer sa présence et celles de son frère et de sa sœur. Ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre dans les cuisines. Ils ont passés une partie de la matinée à vérifier les ingrédients et préparer la plupart des recettes impliquant de longs temps de cuisson. Le challenge était de taille. Ils ont l'obligation de répondre à toute commande de l'un des plats à la carte. Et comme si la difficulté n'était pas suffisante, Ichigo a embarqué tout le monde dans un plat du jour.

Comme il se doit, la fratrie se met à saluer la femme, tandis qu'Uryû daigne enfin répondre.

\- « Eh bien, disons que lorsque tu auras remporté cette dernière épreuve, je vous inviterai tous les trois à dîner à la maison avec tes petits, Shûhei, et tu verras que je ne sais pas que critiquer. »

\- « Deal ! », répond le rouquin.

Le fait que l'invitation n'inclut pas explicitement les conjoints laisse un goût amer à Grimmjow qui ne refuse jamais un bon gueuleton, à Byakuya qui ne demande qu'à connaître davantage cette relation de travail et d'amitié d'Orihime et à Sosûke qui n'aime pas l'idée même de voir son compagnon et ses enfants loin du manoir. Ce d'autant que les enfants sont précisément invités.

\- « Bien entendu, vous pourrez amenés vos conjoints », ajoute Uryû qui moissonne au passage un grand sourire et deux remerciements. « Bon, je pense que les cuisines sont prêtes à fonctionner comme au bon vieux temps ? »

\- « Oui, nous sommes prêts. Nous attendons avec impatience vos commandes. »

\- « Ça tombe bien, les premiers clients que vous aurez à convaincre viennent d'arriver », réplique Uryû.

Un groupe disparate vient de franchir le seuil de la porte. Les personnes déjà présentes découvrent Kûkaku Shiba et Jûshiro Ukitake qui ne la quitte plus, les époux Kyôraku, la totalité de la maisonnée Zaraki, lieutenants compris, et surprise, Ashido Cano qui escorte Hinamori avec une Nel époustouflante dans une robe pailleté du plus bel effet, Gabriel fièrement engoncé dans un petit costume avec chemise immaculée et nœud papillon et Théodore dans un ensemble digne d'un prince de la cour d'Angleterre.

Les enfants ont visiblement été briefés sur la conduite à tenir car pour une fois, les deux bolides ne se sont pas jetés dans les jambes de leur père respectif. Impressionné, Gabriel s'est contenté d'un petit signe et d'un sourire timide à l'attention de son père, de son oncle et de sa tante, et Nel d'un 'coucou papa' énoncé avec tellement de retenue que Grimmjow s'est demandé si sa fille n'était pas malade.

Uryû a fait venir en renfort deux anciens serveurs du Quincy, les autres ayant retrouvé une place depuis. Une jeune fille en extra complète l'équipe. La situation a été expliquée et ces trois personnes voient d'un œil alléchant la possibilité de retravailler ou travailler dans un lieu aussi élégant. Sans tarder, les trois viennent délester les clients de leurs manteaux et commencent à les diriger dans la salle. Matsumoto qui a vu dans ce déjeuner l'opportunité d'un tête-à-tête avec son Shun-chou, s'éloigne vers une table isolée, traînant un mari récalcitrant. Lui aurait préféré déjeuner avec les autres, surtout qu'après la frayeur que lui faite sa peste de femme lors de la visite de Kûkaku, il estime qu'elle ne mérite pas ce moment romantique.

Après avoir donné des consignes aux serveurs pour qu'il s'occupe des autres convives, Shûhei vient à la rencontre de ses deux enfants. Il tient à s'occuper lui-même d'installer ces clients pas comme les autres.

\- « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, messieurs et mesdames, je vais vous conduire moi-même à votre table. »

Nel et Gabriel sont amusés par le côté pompeux de la situation et emboîtent le pas du plus grand avec la détermination de l'explorateur en terrain étranger.

\- « T'as vu Nel, c'est comme dans un château avec les p'inces et les p'incesses. »

\- « Oui, et c'est nous les princes et les princesses. »

Hinamori a assis dans une chaise haute amenée par l'une des serveuses un Théodore de plus en plus excité. Après quoi elle se retrouve face à Ashido qui la dévore du regard. Elle ne se dérobe pas à l'examen et engage la conversation comme si l'homme l'avait invitée pour un premier rendez-vous.

Kûkaku a rejoint Shinji et Kensei, embarquant Jûshiro à sa suite. Son frère relève bien un sourcil, mais elle le fait taire d'un regard entendu. Ce qui n'empêche pas le blond, de lui glisser à l'oreille : « T'es gonflée quand même de m'avoir fait tout ce cinoche à propos de Kensei, alors que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Ukitake. Ça dure depuis combien de temps madame-la-célibataire-tristounette ? »

\- « La nuit dernière », murmure sa sœur.

C'est donc les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte à gober l'air que le blond rejoint sa table. Il s'assoit, Kensei à sa droite et Kûkaku à sa gauche. Un Jûshiro très souriant lui fait face et il est bien obligé de lui renvoyer son sourire, lorsqu'il reçoit un coup de pied de sa voisine.

Un peu plus loin, les deux lieutenants de Zaraki se sont installés avec Renji Abarai. Si Ikkaku ronchonne d'être là, Yumichika s'est spécialement mis sur son trente-et-un. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'il peut profiter de ce genre de restaurant, il compte donc bien en profiter.

Sosûke se voit donc contraint de déjeuner avec sa mère, madame Ishida, Grimmjow, Byakuya Kuchiki et Gin… Et non, Gin n'est plus là. Il regarde partout, et doit se rendre à l'évidence que ce déjeuner sera des plus moroses.

Le clan Zaraki est installé depuis un moment. Kenpachi a accepté l'invitation de Shinji à la condition sine qua non de déjeuner en famille. Il a opté pour une grande table ronde où tous sont en pleine lecture du menu. Enfin, tous sauf Yachiru qui s'est retournée sur son siège et qui regarde avec envie ses deux copains tellement près et en même temps tellement loin.

Alors qu'un Uryû aux joues rougies et un Gin sérieux mais plus détendu reviennent s'installer, Shûhei finit par revenir vers leur table.

\- « En plus des plats au menu, notre chef vous propose comme plat du jour », il marque une pause le temps d'observer la surprise sur les visages des Ishida, puis annonce avec une fierté non dissimulée : « un pavé de turbot en écailles de chorizo, légumes printaniers et beurre d'orange. »

Uryû médite quelques instants le nom du plat, probablement à la recherche du meilleur vin pour l'accompagner. Le moment que Shûhei attendait pour pouvoir l'achever, à son plus grand bonheur. Il va venger avec brio ses deux cadets pour les petites remarques de tout à l'heure.

\- « Notre pâtissière vous propose également en dessert du jour l'une de ses créations » Kanae Ishida met une main devant sa bouche pour ne pas rire de son fils qui a la sienne ouverte. « Agrumes frais et confits, sorbet au citron kalamansi. »

\- « Je prendrai ça », répond illico Byakuya.

\- « Et vous comptez ne rien manger d'autre ? », demande avec sarcasme Gin.

Byakuya pose un regard froid sur l'argenté, avant de l'ignorer au profit de Shûhei à qui il donne son plat.

\- « Je prendrai le suprême de poulette, écrevisses patte rouge avec son risotto aux chanterelles. »

\- « Bien évidemment, je prendrai le plat et le dessert du jour », décrète Uryû.

\- « Je me vais aussi me laisser tenter par le dessert du jour », annonce Kanae. « Par contre, je prendrai le pigeon farci aux girolles et sa crème d'ail. C'était mon plat préféré. Ryuken le réussissait à merveille. Dites-le bien au chef. »

Shûhei acquiesce d'un air aimable, tout en se disant que décidément, la mère est autant vicieuse que le fils.

\- « Pour moi, ce sera un pavé de bœuf sauce au sureau, chutney de coing et purée de topinambours, puis le macaron mousse pistache et framboises gelées au pinot noir. »

Grimmjow regarde Sosûke, puis revient sur le menu. Lui est indécis et comme tout a l'air bon, il a peur de se tromper. Il a très envie de prendre le plat d'Ichi, mais pour le reste, il se taperait bien une petite entrée. Les autres n'en ont pas pris. S'il savait à cet instant ce que Zaraki compte se mettre dans le ventre, il n'hésiterait pas comme ça.

\- « Moi, je choisis le filet de lièvre cuit rosé, crémeux de panais, fricassée de champignons de saison et gelée à l'armagnac. C'est le plat qui a le titre le plus long », ajoute Gin.

\- « Et c'est pour ça que tu le choisis ? », ne peut s'empêcher de demander Uryû.

\- « Bah oui. De toute façon, je ne connais pas la moitié des ingrédients qu'il y a sur ce menu, alors c'est une façon de choisir comme une autre », répond-il en haussant les épaules. « Pour le dessert, je prends les crêpes Suzette et son granité à l'orange. L'orange, je maîtrise, le granité c'est glacé, et les crêpes, je connais. Bon, je ne connais pas cette Suzette mais il faut bien vivre dangereusement. »

Uryû constate que les facéties de son amant font rire Kanae et Akane, et il ne peut pas leur en vouloir. En dehors de son corps magnifique, il apprécie chez son amant cette propension à l'amusement, lui qui est pourtant la froideur personnifiée. Oui, Uryû sait qu'il n'est pas un marrant et il avait envie de rencontrer quelqu'un qui serait différent de lui, qui lui ferait voir la vie sous un jour plus positif. En Gin Ichimaru, il pressentait qu'il avait trouvé cette personne. Et tout a été gâché.

Ou pas.

Même s'il réserve encore sa réponse quant à lui pardonner sa fuite, il doit reconnaître que c'est une bonne chose que sa mère semble l'apprécier. Parce qu'il doit encore décider s'il va donner à l'argenté une nouvelle chance. Tout à l'heure, il a été touché par ses paroles.

 _Petit flashback_

 _Uryû a profité du mouvement dans la salle pour s'échapper et gagner son espace réservé, afin d'achever la préparation qu'il a initiée ce matin. Certes, il n'a pas encore connaissance des plats commandés, mais il connaît la carte par cœur et sait quelle bouteille à associer à chaque recette. En plus, Shinji a été clair : la note sera à la charge de ces cinq associés et il a expressément souligné qu'il ne fallait pas lésiner sur la qualité._

 _Tandis qu'il aligne plusieurs bouteilles débouchées, il sent une présence derrière lui. Croyant avoir à faire avec l'une des serveuses, il l'interpelle._

 _\- « Pourriez-vous m'essuyer quelques verres ballon, s'il vous plaît ? »_

 _\- « Oui, je veux bien. Mais pourquoi tu veux les essuyer, ils sont mouillés ? »_

 _En entendant cette voix, Uryû fige son bras en l'air. Il penche la tête sur le côté et regarde l'argenté, clairement contrarié par sa présence._

 _\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je suis très occupé. »_

 _\- « Je voulais te parler. Mais tu fais quoi exactement ? Pourquoi tu as déjà débouché toutes ces bouteilles ? »_

 _\- « Pour les servir chambrées. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »_

 _\- « Chambrées ? Ça un rapport avec la chambre ? »_

 _Le trait d'humour tombe à plat comme un soufflé raté et Gin ne sait pas comment tourner les choses pour qu'Uryû ne le tue plus du regard._

 _\- « Non, cela veut dire qu'ils doivent être servis à température ambiante. Et oui, je les ai débouchées parce que je connais mon métier et pas seulement l'œnologie. Je sais que plus de la moitié des clients ici présents vont opter pour une viande et que par conséquent, le vin rouge est le plus approprié. Maintenant puisque tu n'es pas décidé à me dire ce que tu fais là, j'aimerais que tu regagnes ta table pour que je puisse continuer. »_

 _Sur ces mots, il lui tourne le dos pour bien lui montrer qu'il l'indiffère._

 _\- « Je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, j'ai paniqué. »_

 _\- « Bien, tu as dit ce que tu avais à dire, maintenant… »_

 _\- « Je me suis senti de trop, Uryû. Dans ton appartement, entre ton fils et toi, j'ai réalisé que je n'étais pas à ma place… »_

 _\- « Alors pourquoi t'es venu ? T'as débarqué dans la vie de mon fils, Gin ! Moi, je peux encaisser, je suis un adulte, mais pas Sôken. »_

 _\- « Je suis venu parce que j'avais besoin de toi ce soir-là. Et je suis pas en train de parler cul, ok ? Après cette réunion, je me suis barré comme un voleur… »_

 _\- « Une habitude apparemment ! », ironise Uryû._

 _\- « Je sais que Sosûke aurait aimé que l'on parle, mais j'avais pas envie », continue l'argenté sans se préoccuper de la remarque acerbe. « J'étais un peu déprimé, tout me ramenait à des souvenirs douloureux et soudain, je t'ai vu toi, tu sais comme une lumière dans le noir. Je suis venu tout de suite et j'avoue que je n'ai pas réalisé que je m'immisçais un peu trop dans ta vie. J'ai pensé qu'à moi et le lendemain, je me suis rendu compte que ça allait trop vite. Ton fils qui m'accepte aussi facilement, je… »_

 _\- « T'as eu peur que je t'enchaîne ? »_

 _\- « C'est con, hein ? »_

 _Uryû soupire longuement. Il apprécie la franchise de l'autre homme, même s'il est encore blessé par son comportement. Il se demande juste s'il peut encore lui faire confiance. Pas question d'un homme qui vienne et s'en aille. Sôken a besoin d'un environnement stable et c'est ce point qui l'emportera sur le reste, même au détriment de ses désirs, voire de ses sentiments._

 _\- « Ecoute, on est peut-être allé trop vite et… »_

 _\- « Oh non ! Tu dis tout ce que je redoutais. Ne résume pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous à du sexe, d'accord ? Parce que c'est plus que ça ! »_

 _\- « Bon sang, Gin ! C'est la deuxième fois que tu dis un truc comme ça, et je ne sais toujours pas ce que ça implique. Qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ? »_

 _\- « Une seconde chance. Juste que tu me laisses une seconde chance pour te séduire. »_

 _\- « Je… je vais y réfléchir. »_

 _Avant qu'Uryû ne puisse l'en empêcher, Gin prend son visage entre ses deux mains et appose un baiser très chaste sur ses lèvres. Puis, il s'en retourne vers la salle une tension en moins sur les épaules._

 _Retour au présent_

\- « Moi, je vais copier madame Ishida. » C'est au tour d'Akane de passer commande. « Le pigeon me tente bien et j'adorerais goûter le dessert d'Orihime. »

Ne reste plus qu'une personne à choisir et l'indécision est encore de mise sur le visage du bleuté.

\- « Grimmjow, tu as fait ton choix ? »

\- « Euh… bah, je vais commencer par les croquettes de camembert, ciboulette et pignons torréfiés sur son coulis de poivron rouge. Ensuite, je prendrai le plat d'Ichi… »

\- « Donc, un plat du jour. »

\- « Et après, j'hésite entre le millefeuille aux trois chocolats, crème glacée au lait d'amandes et la gavotte croustillante, jus de rhubarbe glacé, fraises gariguette et marjolaine. J'aime bien le chocolat, mais j'aime aussi les fraises, comme Ichigo. »

\- « Prend les deux et finissons-en ! », s'agace Sosûke.

\- « Tu crois ? », interroge vivement Grimmjow.

C'est sûr qu'il est un client aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi devrait-il se priver ?

\- « Monsieur Zaraki aussi a hésité entre deux desserts et a fini par sélectionner les deux », glisse Shûhei à son oreille. « Et avec Kisuke, ils ont pris un assortiment d'amuse-bouche. Cheese-cake au foie gras, macarons au saumon et pomme granny-Smith, toast de rouget et citron confit, Saint-Jacques épicée en sucette, verrine de chantilly de courgettes sur caviar d'aubergine. »

\- « Ouais, je prends ça aussi. »

\- « Ces amuses bouches sont préparés à l'avance ? », demande alors Aizen.

\- « Certainement pas ! », s'offusque Uryû. « Vous êtes dans un restaurant gastronomique, monsieur Aizen. Ce que nous proposons sur la carte est cuisiné sur place. »

\- « J'y goûterais bien. Shûhei, peux-tu en ajouter pour toute la table, s'il te plaît ? »

\- « Mais certainement. En apéritif, je peux vous proposer une spécialité française à base de champagne. »

Le sourcil d'Uryû se relève une nouvelle fois. Son intérêt est suscité, ce d'autant que Shûhei marche sur ses plates-bandes.

\- « Une soupe champenoise. Jus de citron, grand Marnier et Cointreau, servi très frais. »

\- « J'en prendrai un », répond Sosûke. « Mesdames ? Byakuya ? Gin ? »

Les deux femmes donnent leur assentiment en hochant la tête, les deux hommes aussi.

\- « Bien, je vous apporte cela très vite. Pour le reste du vin, Uryû, je te laisse t'en occuper. »

\- « Il se débrouille très bien, je trouve », intervient Akane.

\- « Oui, et ils t'ont tous bien eu, Uryû », ricane sa mère.

Force est de reconnaître pour le fils que ses amis ont mis dans le mille. Deux créations proposées et cet apéritif que pour sa plus grande honte, il ne connait pas.

\- « Bon, je vais aller m'enquérir des commandes pour compléter les vins que j'ai sortis. Veuillez m'excuser. »

* * *

Dans les cuisines, c'est le branle-bas de combat. Orihime a pris de l'avance dans la matinée pour la préparation de certaines parties des desserts à la carte. Elle peut donc donner un coup de main à son frère pour l'élaboration des amuses gueules, pendant que Shûsuke Amagai et Hiyori s'occupent des légumes. Un commis a été engagé pour la corvée d'épluchage pour leur faciliter la tâche.

En dépit du stress, les deux jumeaux sont ravis. Leurs créations ont remportés un vif succès. Sur vingt-cinq convives, neuf ont plébiscité le turbot d'Ichigo et huit le dessert à base du petit citron vert Kalamansi de la jeune femme. Maintenant reste à assumer leur proposition, car il faut en plus cuisiner quatre suprême de poulette, deux lièvres, trois pavé de bœuf, un tournedos Rossini, trois pigeons dont celui de madame Ishida qui attend Ichigo au tournant et enfin quatre pavés de saumon pour les plus jeune enfants. Et comme les accompagnements et autres sauces sont tous différents, ça passe ou ça casse.

Pour Orihime, beaucoup ont opté pour l'un des deux desserts chocolatés et deux convives pour deux desserts. Résultat, en plus de ces huit desserts du jour, elle devra concocter quatre crêpes Suzette, deux macarons pistache framboise, trois feuillantines poire-caramel, quatre millefeuilles trois chocolats, une gavotte pour l'amateur de fraise et pas moins de cinq tartelettes chocolat noir nougat pistache et son sorbet Dulcey. L'idée de manger une glace avec du chocolat blond a recueilli les suffrages de cinq des six enfants. Théodore se contentera d'un morceau de poisson avec de la purée de cèleri et d'un peu de riz au lait. De toute façon, le connaissant il devrait en avoir marre de bonne heure et Hinamori sera obligée de le laisser marcher dans la grande salle. Il devrait alors vaquer de tables en tables où les personnes ne manqueront pas de le nourrir.

\- « Ichigo, j'ai terminé les toasts de rouget ! »

\- « Tu peux remplir les verrines. Tiens, voilà la chantilly. Shûsuke, le caviar d'aubergine ? »

\- « Est fin prêt et je vais m'en charger, Orihime. Toi, tu devrais peut-être commencer à finaliser tes pâtes. Tu as cinq tartes à foncer en pâte sablée et combien de feuillantine ? »

\- « Trois. Oui, vous avez raison Shûsuke. Bon, je m'occupe des desserts. »

Shûhei vient d'arriver dans la cuisine, suivi d'Uryû.

\- « Tout se passe bien, chef ? »

\- « Oui, tout est sous contrôle », répond le rouquin sans même relever la tête sur le deuxième pigeon qu'il est en train de désosser.

\- « Kaito, peux-tu me sortir du frigo la préparation pour la champenoise ? »

\- « Oui, monsieur Shûhei », répond le jeune commis.

Il s'essuie les mains et se dirige vers l'un des réfrigérateurs. Il en sort un énorme saladier transparent recouvert d'un film de cuisson et dans lequel ont été versé du sucre de canne, du Cointreau et du Grand Marnier, ainsi que le jus pressé de plusieurs citrons. Il dépose le saladier sur le passe-plat et retourne à sa tâche de préparation des champignons.

Dès que Shûhei a ôté le film, Uryû se penche pour humer le mélange qui a macéré pendant un bon quart d'heure.

\- « Tu as mis du jus de citron jaune ? »

\- « Ainsi que du citron vert et un touche de citron Kalamansi. »

Uryû plonge un doigt dans la préparation, avant de le porter à la bouche. Il veut savoir quel goût prédomine : l'acidulé, l'acidité ou le sucré. Surprise, le mélange est parfaitement proportionné.

\- « Qui l'a fait ? »

\- « Moi », répond l'aîné de la fratrie.

\- « Tu es doué. Je sais exactement quel champagne mettre avec. Il faut combien de bouteille ? »

\- « J'ai prévu pour deux, j'ai supposé que ce sera assez. »

\- « Je vais déboucher les bouteilles. Les amuses bouches sont prêts ? »

Shûsuke pose sur le passe-plat plusieurs assiettes contenant des petites choses appétissantes aux formes et aux couleurs variées.

\- « Prêt à servir. »

Le premier service du Quincy nouvelle version peut enfin commencer.

* * *

Orihime et Ichigo sont vannés, mais d'une bonne fatigue. Ils ont réussi à tenir le rythme sans anicroche. La complémentarité entre le personnel des cuisines a fonctionné à merveille. Même l'affreuse Hiyori s'est conduite avec maestria. A de demander s'il ne lui fallait pas la pression d'un service pour révéler tout son potentiel. Au fil des allers et venues des serveurs, les louanges n'ont pas tardé à parvenir dans les cuisines, rassurant définitivement les deux jumeaux. Maintenant, c'est la fin du service et Shûhei vient de les informer qu'ils sont attendus dans la salle à la verrière.

Dès leur entrée, un tonnerre d'applaudissements stoppe leur mouvement. Dans un bel ensemble, les convives se lèvent pour les honorer et Kûkaku se précipite pour les féliciter dans une étreinte asphyxiante. Elle est aussitôt imitée par une Matsumoto dont l'enthousiasme est sur le point d'écourter la vie du prodige culinaire à la chevelure de feu. Heureusement que Shunsui vient d'agir promptement en éloignant la ventouse rousse.

Orihime est émue aux larmes. Byakuya s'approche d'elle et l'embrasse sur la tempe.

\- « Ton dessert est une pure merveille. »

\- « Tu as aimé ? Ce n'était pas trop sucré ? Ou peut-être que l'acidité du citron… »

\- « Mais non, ma chérie », la coupe Kûkaku. « C'était délicieux. Comme l'a dit Byakuya, une pure merveille. »

Uryû s'approche du groupe et Orihime attend avec appréhension le verdict.

\- « Une perfection dans le dosage et une présentation digne du Quincy. »

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Orihime se précipite dans ses bras. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, Uryû se sent extrêmement mal à l'aise. Non, cette fois est pire que la précédente, puisqu'il est dans le point de mire du regard bleu de Kuchiki qui apprécie modérément que sa fiancée l'enlace de la sorte. Ce n'est assurément pas lui qui dira le contraire.

\- « Tu sais que je vais arrêter de te faire de compliments si tu fais toujours ça. »

\- « Très bien, promis, je ne le referai plus ! », fait-elle en jurant de sa main levée. « Eh, eh c'est que j'aime bien tes compliments, Uryû. »

Libéré de la jeune femme, le patron se tourne vers Ichigo. Remis de son épisode matsumotomien, la nervosité pousse ce dernier à se gratter l'arrière du crâne, et il arbore une belle rougeur sur les joues. A l'intérieur, c'est le tumulte qui prévaut.

\- « Ichigo, j'espère que tu garderas cette constance dans tes réalisations et que tu me surprendras encore avec tes créations. Je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que mon père aurait aimé ton plat », il jette un œil vers sa mère qui acquiesce. « C'est d'une grand maîtrise technique et les associations de saveurs sont idéalement trouvées. Bravo à toi. Bravo à tous les trois. Shûhei, cette soupe champenoise était un régal. »

\- « Oh, c'est lui qui a fait l'apéritif ? », demande Shunsui, toujours très intéressé lorsqu'il s'agit d'alcool.

\- « Oui, j'aime bien faire les cocktails. Je maîtrise plusieurs spécialités françaises. »

\- « Il faudra que tu me racontes tout ça », exige Uryû. « Je laisse maintenant la parole à maman. »

\- « Que pourrais-je ajouter à ce qui a été dit ? Uryû m'a fait goûter ton plat, Ichigo. Tu permets que je t'appelle Ichigo ? » Le rouquin hoche la tête. « Je confirme tout ce qu'il t'a dit. Concernant la recette fétiche de Ryuken, le pigeon était cuit à la perfection et la crème d'ail juste sublime. Mon seul bémol concerne l'assaisonnement de la farce. Un léger tour de poivre en plus et j'avais en bouche le plat de mon défunt mari. »

Cette fois, les yeux d'Ichigo sont embués et quelques larmes traîtresses s'échappent. Il fait un signe de tête, car pour ce qui est de parler de vive voix, il ne s'en sent pas capable. Shûhei lui donne un baiser et tour à tour, Kensei et Kisuke enlacent ce fils qu'ils ont aidé à mûrir.

Sosûke n'est pas le dernier à venir complimenter les deux débutants. Il a déjà congratulé Orihime pour le dessert qu'il a mangé et pour la beauté de sa création, lui expliquant ne pas l'avoir choisi parce qu'il n'est pas amateur de citron. C'est maintenant au tour d'Ichigo.

\- « J'ai rarement mangé un plat aussi succulent. C'est digne de ce que j'ai pu déguster au Plaza Athénée ou au restaurant Guy Savoy à Paris. »

\- « Tu as mangé chez Ducasse ? », interroge Shûhei.

\- « Oui, à deux reprises. »

\- « Et tu as aussi mangé chez Guy Savoy ? »

\- « Oui, et si tu veux tout savoir, Shûhei, j'ai aussi fait partie des rares élus à avoir dégusté le menu gastronomique du restaurant El Bulli en Espagne. »

Ichigo semble dans un autre monde. Il se positionne près de son frère et se penche vers lui.

\- « Shûhei, il est allé chez Ferran Adrià ? Tu te rends compte ? Il a mangé les plats de trois chefs étoilés connus à travers le monde. »

\- « Oui, et il t'a comparé à eux, Ichi. Et comme on ne peut pas dire que Sosûke soit l'un de tes fans, il est forcément sincère, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le rouquin hoche vivement la tête, peut-être pour se convaincre qu'il doit bien y avoir une once de vérité dans ces mots-là.

\- « Ouais, il a raison, Ichi. C'était à tomber et pourtant, je n'suis pas féru de poisson, tu sais. »

\- « Féru Grimmjow ? Oh, la cuisine des deux gamins a des vertus incroyables. Grimmjow devient plus intelligent. »

Enlacer Ichigo suffit au bleuté et il ne relève même pas le commentaire d'Ichimaru. De toute façon, ces deux énergumènes sont constamment en train de se lancer des piques. Une de plus, une de moins, quelle différence.

\- « Gin. »

\- « Oh quoi Sosûke, c'était pour rire. »

\- « Ça n'amuse que toi, Gin », fait remarquer Uryû.

\- « Tu crois ? »

La proximité entre l'argenté et son fils met la puce à l'oreille de Kanae. Les yeux rivés sur son fils, elle observe l'échange qu'il a avec l'autre homme. Quand Uryû réalise enfin qu'il est l'objet d'une inspection en règle, il rougit violemment, et Kanae peut désormais conclure que l'homme charmant qui était assis à ses côtés pendant tout le repas est plus qu'une relation d'affaires pour son fils. Elle suit Uryû qui s'approche discrètement d'elle.

\- « Tout… tout s'est bien passé finalement ? », balbutie-t-il.

\- « En effet, tu as raison de donner leur chance à ces deux jeunes gens. Ils sont prometteurs. Dis-moi, Uryû, ce monsieur Ichimaru est charmant. Plutôt bel homme et plein d'humour. »

\- « Euh… oui, enfin… je crois. »

\- « Vous semblez bien vous entendre ? Je veux dire tu es en affaires avec son patron, c'est bien ça ? »

\- « Oui, mais comme il est gestionnaire, nous avons pas mal travaillé ensembles. »

\- « Seulement travaillé ? »

\- « Uryû, madame Ishida, venez nous allons trinquer. »

La femme passe devant son fils et s'arrête à sa hauteur : « Sauvé par le gong on dirait. »

* * *

Dans le hall, Shûhei lance les salutations à tout va, épiant de loin Kisuke avec Zaraki à ses côtés. Il veut lui toucher deux mots et de préférence seul. Malheureusement, le géant ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. Il regarde du côté de Sosûke et le voit occupé.

' _C'est maintenant ou jamais. Pourvu que Zaraki lui lâche la grappe !'_ , se dit-il en se dirigeant vers le groupe où se trouve le blond.

\- « Kisuke ? Je pourrais te parler un instant. » La montagne de muscles se meut pour inspecter celui qui les empêche de partir, sa famille et lui. « Seul à seul. Je n'en ai pour longtemps, monsieur Zaraki. »

\- « Kenpachi, tu peux m'attendre cinq minutes, s'il te plaît ? »

\- « Ouais, d'accord. Et toi gamin, cesse de me donner du monsieur Zaraki. Tu m'appelles par mon prénom. Passe le mot à ton frangin et la future madame Kuchiki. »

D'abord interloqué par la demande, Shûhei fait signe au blond de le suivre et il entre dans le bureau d'Uryû, accessoirement le sien.

\- « Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? »

\- « Eh bien…, bon comme on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, je vais aller droit au but. Comment c'est le sexe avec Zaraki ? »

Kisuke Urahara est tellement choqué par la question qu'il ouvre la bouche, la referme pour la rouvrir aussitôt.

\- « Ecoute, Kisuke, toi et moi, on est dans la même situation. Des hétéros qui sont obligés de partager le lit d'un homme alors j'ai besoin de savoir. Demander ça à Ichi, c'est pas pareil, tu vois… »

\- « Parce qu'il est gay. Je vois parfaitement. Shûhei, est-ce à dire que tu es prêt à sauter le pas ? »

Shûhei passe la main dans ses cheveux. Là commence la partie la plus difficile.

\- « Pour être honnête, Kisuke, j'aime baiser. J'ai toujours aimé le sexe. Avant caroline, j'ai eu une bonne dizaine d'expériences… »

La révélation fait rougir le blond. Lui aussi aime le sexe, mais l'entendre de la bouche de ce jeune homme qui est pour lui comme un fils, c'est dérangeant.

\- « … avec elle, c'était l'extase parce qu'elle aussi n'avait rien d'une prude, fais-moi confiance sur ce point. »

Kisuke lève la main pour signifier qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de lui fournir de plus amples détails. Il n'a jamais eu de conversations de ce genre avec aucun des trois enfants de Masaki et Isshin, si ce n'est la fameuse discussion sur l'utilisation des capotes avec Kensei qui reste un moment mémorable d'embarras autant pour lui que pour les enfants. Le seul qui n'était pas gêné, c'était Kensei et Kisuke se demande si Shûhei ne devrait pas plutôt parler à l'argenté.

\- « Après Caroline, ça a été dur, mais ma vie avait changé avec les enfants. Aujourd'hui par contre, j'ai pris un autre chemin et même si je n'ai pas choisi, je dois faire avec…, comme toi. Kisuke, tu sembles plus heureux, alors je me suis demandé à quoi c'était dû et de là à penser que le sexe pouvait y être pour quelque chose, tu vois ? »

Kisuke est ahuri du mode de penser de Shûhei. Il en vient à se demander si ce dernier n'est pas un vrai obsédé sexuel.

\- « Kisuke, vous avez bientôt fini ? », fait la voix de Zaraki derrière la porte.

\- « Deux minutes », crie le blond. « Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été attiré par le moindre homme de toute ma vie et qu'en plus, Kenpachi ne serait pas mon type, même dans mes pires cauchemars, cependant… je dois reconnaître que le sexe est bon. Je prends mon pied à chaque fois. C'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai eu du mal avec le fait d'être en-dessous, surtout que nos premiers rapports n'ont pas été,… disons… entièrement consentants. Maintenant, ça ne me gêne plus. Ne pas être le dominant te met dans la position de celui qui reçoit le plaisir sans avoir à t'échiner à en donner. Les préliminaires avec les femmes, c'est pas toujours donnant-donnant, tu le sais ? » Shûhei hoche la tête. « Voilà pour le sexe. Pour le reste, nos relations ont changé parce qu'il a décidé de me respecter. »

\- « Je pense que Sosûke me respecte. Je dirais juste qu'il ne me fait pas confiance et qu'il est trop à tout vouloir diriger. »

\- « Il t'attire ? »

\- « Soyons pragmatique, je n'aurai que lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de moi, une chose qui n'arrivera probablement jamais. Il est bel homme et moi, je ne me vois pas vivre comme un moine. J'ai envie de baiser… »

\- « Oui, oui, j'avais saisi l'idée... »

* * *

La porte du bureau s'ouvre avec lenteur. Une jeune femme brune se glisse dans l'entrebâillement étroit, comme si elle souhaitait ne pas être vue. Elle referme sans faire de bruit et avance de quelques pas, préférant rester à bonne distance de l'imposant bureau derrière lequel s'affaire son frère. Bien qu'elle se doute que celui-ci se soit rendu compte de son entrée, elle hésite à faire connaître sa présence. Elle redoute ce qui s'annonce indubitablement comme une confrontation. Etre convoquée dans le bureau plutôt que dans le salon autour d'un thé est le signe que la punition dont son frère l'a menacée est sur le point de lui tomber sur la tête. Reste à savoir si elle possède encore un peu d'ascendant et de courage pour l'en détourner.

\- « Tu voulais me voir, Byakuya ? », finit-elle par demander.

L'homme relève la tête et prend le temps de l'observer. Debout à deux bons mètres, les épaules rentrées et les mains serrées, Rukia offre tout de la jeune femme douce et timorée. Byakuya a trop l'habitude de cette chipie pour se laisser berner. En privée, sa sœur est capable du pire et il redoute qu'elle se rebelle face à la décision qu'il a prise pour elle. Ce d'autant qu'il compte bien se jouer d'elle.

\- « En effet. Assied-toi, je te prie. »

Elle pose le bout de ses fesses sur la chaise capitonnée et prend une position assez étrange. Droite comme un piquet, mais les épaules rentrées.

\- « J'ai décidé de ne pas te punir comme je l'avais envisagé initialement. »

Le visage de Rukia rayonne. Elle regarde son frère avec des cœurs dans les yeux. Pourtant, Byakuya ne s'en veut pas de la faire marcher. Après qu'elle lui en ait fait baver, ce n'est que justice.

\- « J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si tu avais trahi ta famille, Rukia », Byakuya marque une pause pour jubiler de la voir baisser la tête, honteuse qu'on lui rappelle ce manquement dont elle s'est rendue coupable. «…, c'est parce que tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire. J'ai essayé d'être le plus impartial possible en me focalisant sur ta vie actuelle, précisément sur ton absence de vie. »

Comme il est jouissif pour le chef de famille de voir le visage de la jeune femme se relever et se décomposer sous ses yeux. Concrètement, la vie de Rukia se résume à ne rien faire, donc il ne dit que la vérité. Bien sûr, elle vous dirait que ses journées sont très chargées car il est dur de veiller au bon fonctionnement de la maison, d'élaborer de somptueux bouquets de fleurs, de dresser des menus variés et originaux… sauf qu'avec l'armada de domestiques compétents que compte la demeure ancestrale des Kuchiki, sa participation frise le zéro pointé.

\- « Tu dois t'ouvrir davantage à ce qui t'entoure. Tu as besoin de voir de nouveaux horizons, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Ne souhaites-tu pas trouver ta propre voix, Rukia ? »

\- « Les femmes de notre famille n'ont jamais travaillé, Byakuya. »

\- « Les temps changent, Rukia. Tu parles du mode de vie de nos ancêtres »

\- « Nos ancêtres ? », raille la jeune femme. « Dois-je te rappeler que maman n'exerçait … »

\- « Avant d'épouser notre père, mère était professeur d'anglais. Elle a cessé son activité après son mariage pour nous élever. Nul besoin de me rappeler ce dont je me souviens mieux que toi », crache le frère.

La colère lui a fait oublier la bienséance. Blâmer Rukia pour quelque chose dont elle n'est pas responsable et qu'elle se reproche à elle-même depuis si longtemps, n'est pas très glorieux. Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle mette toujours en avant leur mère qu'elle n'a pas connue ? De surcroît en la dépeignant à l'opposé de ce qu'elle était. Une femme libre, souriante et sensible au monde qui l'entourait. Certes, Hisana avait été contrainte d'épouser Sôjun, mais elle n'en demeurait pas moins une femme exceptionnelle, à mille lieux de la représentation étriquée de Rukia.

\- « Nous avons largement passé le cap de l'an 2000, Rukia, et toi, tu te complais dans une vision d'un autre temps. Tu appréhendes le rôle d'une femme d'une façon complètement dépassée. »

\- « Tu voudrais sans doute que je me retrousse les manches et que j'aille tenir une gargote comme ta promise ? »

Le venin coule de la bouche de la jeune femme. La vraie Rukia est enfin là dans toute sa splendeur. Le manège qu'elle lui a servi pendant plusieurs semaines à agir comme une douce et raisonnable jeune femme, était calculé. Rukia peut se montrer vindicative lorsqu'elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut. Le reste du temps, elle affiche une façade humble.

\- « Orihime ne dépend de personne. Elle est libre, indépendante et ça ne la rend pas moins belle et intéressante. En outre, elle peut être fière de ce qu'elle fait. Peux-tu en dire autant ? »

\- « Elle devrait dépendre de son époux. Le rendre heureux, être toujours disponible pour lui. Voilà le rôle qui devrait être le sien ! »

Le visage grimaçant n'est guère beau à admirer.

\- « Puisque c'est ta façon de voir les choses, Rukia, tu seras _heureuse_ de pouvoir jouer très bientôt ce rôle. Dans trois mois, tu épouseras Jinnai Takakura et tu iras vivre avec lui. »

\- « Jinnai Takakura ? », demande Rukia, les sourcils froncés. « Qui est-ce ? Je ne connais pas de famille Takakura. »

\- « Oh mais tu connais très bien ton fiancé, Rukia », lance un Byakuya trop guilleret pour augurer quelque chose de bon pour sa sœur. « Tu le connaissais sous le nom d'Iba Tetsuzaemon. »

\- « QUOI ? Moi, une Kuchiki épouser un rustre, un vulgaire lieutenant ? », s'insurge-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

\- « Tu vas te taire et t'assoir », menace l'aîné.

Le souffle court et les narines grandes ouvertes, Rukia hésite un instant. Elle serre les poings et se rassoit à contrecœur. Elle est furieuse d'apprendre ce mariage, ce d'autant qu'elle ne pourra pas s'y dérober si les négociations sont achevées. A n'en pas douter, elles le sont. Elle rêvait d'un époux à la hauteur de sa position, jeune et de bonne famille. Ichigo Shiba. Beau, solide et issu de l'une des familles du clan ShiYaK. Et voilà qu'elle va récolter un homme bourru, mal embouché et sans aucun charme.

\- « Jinnai Takakura dont ton ami Yamamoto a décimé la famille est de bonne souche. Les Takakura sont une famille de riches viticulteurs et leurs ancêtres remontent très loin dans le temps. Le rapprochement de nos deux familles sera profitable à tout le monde. »

Byakuya se lève lentement. Il vient appuyer ses deux poings sur le plateau et se penche vers la petite brune, la dominant de toute sa taille.

\- « Vos fiançailles seront célébrées demain soir, ici même, en présence de quelques invités triés sur le volet. J'ai chargé Hanatarô des invitations et Ashido est en ce moment même en train de relayer mes consignes aux domestiques. J'attends de toi que tu te comportes comme le requière ton rang, Rukia. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

La jeune femme demeure silencieuse, obligeant son frère à insister.

\- « Me suis-je bien fait comprendre, Rukia ? »

\- « Oui. »

Byakuya se rassoit, content d'avoir aussi bien manœuvré.

\- « Bien entendu, tu peux, si tu le souhaites, aller t'acheter une nouvelle tenue. Je tiens la limousine à ta disposition pour l'après-midi. Maintenant, tu voudras bien m'excuser, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »

* * *

Au manoir Aizen, des coups sont frappés à la porte du bureau de Sosûke.

\- « Entrez ! »

Shûhei passe la tête par la porte et semble hésiter à entrer. Conscient de la nécessité de sa démarche, il entre franchement sous l'œil intéressé de l'occupant du bureau. Appuyé sur le dossier de son fauteuil, Sosûke fixe son compagnon, trouvant étrange que ce dernier qui est habitué à le fuir comme la peste, cherche sa compagnie. Enfin, compagnie est un bien grand mot, le jeune homme est encore à quelques mètres, trop loin pour son goût.

\- « Je peux te parler ? », demande enfin Shûhei.

\- « Bien sûr. »

\- « En fait, j'ai une faveur à te demander. »

\- « Je suis toute ouïe. »

\- « Je voudrais retourner en France. »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** effectivement, Sosûke accumule les bévues vis-à-vis de Shûhei. A sa décharge, il est habitué à tout contrôlé et les Shiba lui glissent entre les doigts à chaque fois. Pas de chance.

 **JadeK136 :** j'ai adoré ton commentaire sur Rukia. Il est vrai que pour le moment, on ne peut que ressentir de la pitié pour Iba, enfin Jinnai. Mais qui sait, peut-être va-t-il réussir là où tous ont échoué ? C'est vrai que Sosûke est constamment en échec, et qu'il devrait sans doute ne pas se prendre la tête. Faire preuve de compréhension comme Grimmjow ou expier ses fautes et vouloir faire des efforts comme Gin, mais en est-il seulement capable ? Telle est la question !

 **black-cat :** un juste retour des choses ! A force d'envoyer des pancartes à la tête des gens, on finit par s'en ramasser une. Rukia n'échappe pas à la règle. Pour le petit Aizen, s'il était un peu plus ouvert sur les autres, cela lui faciliterait la vie.


	34. Les fiançailles

**Chapitre 34 :** Les fiançailles

* * *

Sosûke perd brusquement son sourire. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il darde sur cet homme qui l'attire un regard très sombre.

\- « J'espère que tu plaisantes ? »

\- « Non, je suis très sérieux. J'ai quelque chose à faire en France, une chose que je _dois_ impérativement faire avant le mariage et la réouverture du Quincy. Je ne m'absenterai pas longtemps, trois jours tout au plus. »

Sosûke est déjà debout, en train de contourner son bureau pour affronter face à face son interlocuteur.

\- « Et tu espères que je vais te laisser t'enfuir… »

\- « Je compte laisser mes deux enfants ici, ainsi que mon frère et ma sœur, Sosûke ! », s'écrie Shûhei en s'approchant de son compagnon récalcitrant. Pas question cette fois de se dérober. « Crois-tu vraiment que j'abandonnerai mes deux fils ? Bon sang, Sosûke, quand est-ce que tu me feras confiance ? Quand est-ce que tu feras confiance à quelqu'un qui n'est pas membre honoraire de ce foutu clan ? »

Le chef de clan est bien obligé de reconnaître qu'il a encore commis une boulette. Il a envisagé les choses sous un seul angle, le sien. Il n'a retenu que la notion de départ, faisant l'impasse sur le retour.

\- « Au lieu de me cracher au visage tout le bien que tu penses de ma personne, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui est si important pour que tu veuilles retourner en France ? »

\- « POUR TOURNER LA PAGE, BON SANG ! »

Surpris et émerveillé par la réaction, Sosûke songe que Kensei ne s'est pas trompé. L'aîné des Shiba représente assez bien l'idée du feu sous la glace.

Shûhei se passe une main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Sosûke constate une grande lassitude sur le visage aimé et l'idée commence à germer dans son esprit que peut-être, il est temps pour lui de se montrer plus ouvert. Il n'a pourtant pas l'opportunité de montrer qu'il est prêt à concéder que l'autre reprend.

\- « Je m'apprête à commencer une nouvelle activité, une nouvelle vie, pour moi, pour mes enfants. Je veux juste avoir l'opportunité de faire mes adieux à mon ancienne vie… à ma femme. Je veux dire au revoir à Caroline. »

Même si cela lui coûte de ronger le frein de la jalousie qu'il ressent, Sosûke comprend qu'il doit agréer à une volonté somme toute logique.

\- « Très bien. Je vais demander à Ulquiorra de préparer le voyage. Nous partirons dès que possible. »

\- « Mais… tu… »

\- « Shûhei, je comprends bien tout ce que tu me dis, mais sache, qu'il est hors de question que je ne t'accompagne pas. »

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans le salon. Shûhei n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait aussi difficile de justifier son projet. Avec Sosûke, il s'attendait à une forte résistance et c'était préparé en conséquence à argumenter. Pour son frère et sa sœur en revanche, il s'était dit que ce serait facile. La réalité est bien différente. Une once de peur vient de passer sur le visage d'Orihime, bien vite chassée par un sourire de compréhension.

\- « J'en ai besoin, vous savez… », insiste-t-il.

\- « Arrête, Shûhei. T'as pas à nous convaincre, on comprend très bien, hein Hime ? »

La jeune femme hoche la tête et pose sa main sur celles jointes de son aîné. Comme à Ichigo, la France lui manque. Leur petite maison douillette, le jardin, les voisins, tout ce qui faisait leur ancienne vie. Une vie arrachée et révolue. Pourtant, si elle est consciente de ce qu'elle a perdu, elle sait surtout que pour Shûhei, c'est pire encore. Pour lui, là-bas, c'est forcément Caroline, l'être aimé. Ne plus pouvoir aller se recueillir sur sa tombe doit être horrible. Il n'a même pas conservé une seule photo pour Gabriel et Théodore qui vont grandir avec un fantôme.

\- « Sosûke a accepté facilement ? »

\- « Eh bien, je crois que j'ai dû gueuler un peu fort », fait-il en riant, entraînant avec lui les deux autres. « Il a fini par accepter et nous partons demain. »

\- « Si tôt ? », lance Orihime tandis qu'au même moment, Ichigo s'écrie : « Nous ? »

\- « Oui, il m'accompagne et c'est non négociable. De toute façon, je préfère. »

\- « Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé que tu voudrais passer ce temps sans l'avoir sur le dos », fait remarquer son cadet.

\- « J'y vais pour tourner une page de ma vie, et la page suivante, c'est Sosûke. Je veux en profiter pour mettre les choses à plat. Ici, ce n'est jamais le bon moment et si on doit crier, je préfère que cela ne se fasse pas en présence des enfants. »

Ichigo regarde son frère avec fierté et aussi avec un brin de pitié. Prendre cette décision n'a pas dû être aisé. La nostalgie de ce qu'il a vécu avec sa femme va lui revenir en pleine face. Ce sera dur à expérimenter et Orihime et lui ne seront pas là pour le soutenir. De plus, il semble déterminé à aller de l'avant, à passer à l'étape suivante. Une étape que lui a franchie sans le regretter un seul instant. Mais Shûhei n'est pas gay.

\- « Tu te sens prêt ? », ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander, avant de rougir de son audace.

Shûhei le fixe un instant. Pas besoin de préciser à quoi cette interrogation fait allusion. Il savait que tôt ou tard, il ferait face à la question de sa relation intime avec Sosûke, du moins sa future relation intime. En toute honnêteté, il lui semble plus aisé d'aborder ce sujet avec des personnes très proches, plutôt qu'avec le principal concerné. Il lâche un long soupir. Accepter d'en parler ne rend pas la chose plus facile.

\- « Autant que je le peux compte tenu de ma situation. Ce qui m'a fait réfléchir, c'est que Matsumoto a dit pendant le dîner l'autre soir. »

\- « Cette folle aurait dit quelque chose de sensé ? Aieuuh ! »

Orihime vient d'asséner un coup de poing sur le bras de son jumeau.

\- « Elle n'est pas folle ! » Comme ses deux frères la regardent d'un air peu convaincu, elle croit utile d'ajouter : « Elle est juste un peu exubérante. »

\- « Si tu le dis ! », rétorque Ichigo. « Alors qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit de transcendantale _madame exubérance_ ? »

\- « Vous vous souvenez quand elle a branché Kûkaku sur sa vie privée ? »

Les deux autres hochent vivement la tête. Comment oublier cet épisode d'une gêne absolue ? Ce d'autant plus qu'ils l'ont vécu comme une attaque d'une personne qui leur est devenue chère. Une chose est sûre, cela a fini de cataloguer à leurs yeux la femme du chef de la famille Kyôraku.

\- « Elle a dit que le sexe, ça faisait bien quatre-vingt pour cent du couple. »

\- « Elle a dit le physique, petit fripon, pas sexe. »

\- « Elle a aussi dit charnel, Ichi, n'oublie pas. »

\- « Bon, quand vous aurez fini de jouer sur les mots, on pourra revenir à mon problème. Comment je peux espérer être heureux dans ce couple s'il n'y a pas de relation _charnelle_ avec Sosûke ? », soupire Shûhei, avant de choquer les deux jumeaux. « Je ne me vois pas faire ceinture pour le restant de mes jours ! La rousse a raison : le sexe, c'est important. »

\- « Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle a dit explicitement... »

\- « Hime, c'est pas le problème. Mon problème, c'est que la vie m'a collé dans les pattes de cet homme et que j'ai pas l'intention de virer moine. Et la main, ça marche qu'un temps. Après ton mariage, tu comprendras que j'ai raison », lance Shûhei, faisant rougir sa sœur. « Ichi, t'es d'accord avec moi ? »

Ichigo est affolé. Son frère n'espère quand même pas qu'il leur décrive sa première fois !

\- « Euh, ouais..., c'est vrai que c'était… »

Il s'interrompt et se gratte l'arrière du crâne. Il regarde la lueur dans les prunelles sombres de son frère. Un mélange d'intérêt et une sorte de supplique silencieuse. Malgré ses envolées lyriques sur le sexe, Shûhei est complètement paumé. Qui est-il pour lui refuser son aide ?

\- « Indescriptible, c'était véritablement indescriptible. » Il se sent exalté au souvenir de ses ébats dans les bras de Grimmjow. Toutefois, il est bien obligé de redescendre de son nuage pour rentrer dans des détails embarrassants mais attendus par Shûhei, ce qui le fait violemment rougir. « C'est sûr que c'est un peu douloureux lors de la… enfin tu vois, mais tu oublies vite cette sensation. Grimmjow a été parfait et ton avantage est que Sosûke est gay. Il n'en est donc pas à son premier amant. Je pense que quelque part dans un coin de sa tête, au-delà de son côté je veux tout contrôler, il a des sentiments pour toi. Enfin, autant qu'un type égocentrique comme lui peut en avoir. »

\- « C'est fou ce que t'es encourageant, Ichi ! Égocentrique, magnat du contrôle… »

\- « Mais un amant exceptionnel ! », s'exclame Orihime en levant le doigt. Encore une fois ces deux frères la fixent comme si elle venait de dire une énormité. « C'est ce qu'Ichi vient de sous-entendre. »

\- « J'ai juste dit qu'il devait être expérimenté. J'ai jamais dit qu'il était exceptionnel, Hime ! Manquerait plus qu'il croit que je pense qu'il l'est. »

Shûhei éclate de rire, bientôt suivi par Orihime. Le rouquin cligne des yeux sans comprendre pourquoi on est en train de se foutre de sa poire. Parce que ça ne peut être que ça dans le cas actuel.

\- « _Manquerait plus qu'il croit que je pense qu'il l'est_ , sans blague Ichigo ? »

\- « Oh très drôle ! »

\- « Vous savez, les garçons, je pense vraiment qu'il l'est. »

\- « Qui est quoi ? »

\- « Sosûke Aizen est forcément un amant exceptionnel. Physiquement, il est magnifique et sans son caractère un peu trop dirigiste, il serait la quintessence du charme masculin. C'est comme Byakuya, enlevez-lui sa froideur et il devient atteignable, plus humain, plus séduisant, plus attirant… »

\- « Ça va Hime, n'en jette plus ! », interrompt Ichigo. « Je crois que Shûhei et moi, on a compris l'essentiel. T'es mordue jusqu'au trognon de ton prince des glaces, ma belle. »

\- « Parce que toi, tu ne l'es pas de Grimmjow ? », s'offusque la belle en question.

Ichigo rougit de nouveau. Il a ce regard fuyant qui inquiète tout de suite les deux autres.

\- « Ichi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », demande Shûhei.

\- « Rien, rien », répond-t-il.

Il fait semblant d'ôter une peau autour de l'ongle de son index gauche. Un geste nonchalant, inversement opposé à l'angoisse qui étreint son cœur. L'amour qu'il porte à Grimmjow est indiscutable, il ne revient pas dessus. Le hic vient de l'amour que Grimmjow éprouve pour lui. Les attentions de ce dernier sont sans équivoque. Mais jusqu'à quand ? Voilà le dilemme qui le ronge.

\- « Ichi, qu'est-ce que tu ne nous dis pas ? », insiste Orihime.

Face au mutisme du rouquin, Shûhei se déplace pour s'assoir à ses côtés à même le sol, sur le tapis près du canapé du salon où il était installé avec sa sœur.

\- « Ichi, vous êtes amoureux tous les deux ? »

\- « Oui, je l'aime et lui aussi, mais… jusqu'à quand ? Shûhei, Grimmjow était hétéro avant de me rencontrer. Tu crois que l'on peut virer sa cuti comme ça après n'avoir fréquenté que des femmes. »

Ichigo continue d'énoncer ses doutes et ses craintes, sans voir que Grimmjow vient d'entrer dans le salon, accompagné de Sosûke. Shûhei, non plus ne les voit pas. Orihime en revanche, vient discrètement apposer son doigt sur sa bouche pour leur signifier de se taire et de ne faire aucun bruit.

\- « Ichi, arrête de te lamenter ! Tu ne peux pas savoir si mon couple fonctionnera mieux que le tien. Pareil pour Shûhei. Rien n'est jamais écrit dans une relation. Ça se construit au jour le jour, et c'est un travail que l'on fait à deux. Si tu continues de penser comme tu penses en ce moment, alors oui, Grimmjow te quittera parce que tes craintes t'auront fait passer à côté de l'essentiel, à côté de celui que tu aimes. Et puis, tu veux que je te dise, avant de te rencontrer Grimmjow était hétéro parce que précisément, il ne t'avait pas rencontré. Il ne le sait probablement pas lui-même, mais il a eu le coup de foudre ce jour-là. Comme Byakuya, celui qui se cache sous ce masque de froideur l'a eu pour moi. Il a juste mis du temps à me révéler qui il était vraiment, parce que s'il l'avait fait, je crois que ce jour-là, ç'aurait été réciproque. »

Si Shûhei se réjouit de la maturité de sa sœur, Ichigo est ému aux larmes.

\- « Elle a raison, tu sais, et je viens seulement de l'comprendre. »

Les deux frères viennent de se relever comme deux ressorts. Ichigo renifle un coup et essuie d'un geste sec ses larmes. Grimmjow n'a pas bougé de sa position à l'entrée, Sosûke légèrement derrière lui. Les mains dans les poches, il n'a d'yeux que pour Ichigo et c'est partagé.

\- « Tu sais, t'es pas le seul à avoir des craintes. Moi, j'avais peur de pas être à la hauteur et j'ai toujours peur qu'un jour, t'en aies marre de vivre avec quelqu'un qui a un lourd passé et une gamine. En plus, t'es plus jeune que moi. J'ai déjà réalisé des trucs dans ma vie et toi tu fais que commencer la tienne. Mais ta frangine a dit un truc important. Si tu m'en parles pas, alors on va pas y arriver. La prochaine fois que t'angoisses, tu viens me voir et on en discute. Ça finira sûrement sur l'oreiller, histoire de te prouver que depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai plus envie de minous. »

Sosûke lève les yeux au plafond. Ça avait pourtant bien commencé ce petit discours, mais c'était peut-être le minimum à demander à son cher cousin.

\- « Bon, si tu venais m'embrasser ? »

Sous le regard attendri d'Orihime et de Shûhei, et celui envieux de Sosûke, Ichigo se précipite dans les bras de son amant pour un baiser torride. Le brun détourne le regard pour le poser sur le visage chauffé de son compagnon. Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasards, il ne serait pas le seul à envier la relation intime de Grimmjow et Ichigo ?

\- « Shûhei, il faudrait prévenir Gabriel. »

\- « Oui, j'arrive. »

Le plus dur reste à faire.

* * *

\- « Mais enfin pourquoi doit-on y aller ? »

Shunsui est agacé. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait parfois que Matsumoto ne discute pas toujours ses consignes ! Qu'il ne soit pas contraint de justifier toutes ses demandes comme en ce moment.

\- « Peut-être parce que nous sommes invités ? »

Répondre par une autre question, n'est déjà pas une bonne chose, mais tenter de souligner l'évidence, ne fait que rendre sa femme encore plus bougonne. Les bras croisés, elle campe devant lui, impatiente qu'il lui fournisse une raison valable.

\- « Ma chérie, le chef de l'une des plus anciennes familles du Japon nous convie au repas de fiançailles de sa sœur et tu voudrais que je lui dise d'aller se faire voir ? »

\- « Non, pas comme ça, bien sûr. Mais tu causes bien la plupart du temps, alors ça ne devrait pas te poser problème. »

Ravie d'avoir solutionné cet épineux problème, Matsumoto pivote sur elle-même pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

\- « Tu peux me rendre un petit service, ma chérie ? »

Elle se retourne tout sourire.

\- « Bien sûr, mon Shun-chou adoré ! »

Le chou est actuellement serein et presque souriant. Du moins suffisamment pour endormir la méfiance de son épouse.

\- « Tu vas aller dans notre chambre, ouvrir le dressing démesuré que j'ai fait aménager pour tes jolis yeux et trouver une tenue pour le dîner de ce soir où nous nous rendrons que tu le veuilles ou non, et avec le sourire, je te prie. »

Le visage de la rousse s'est défait à la vitesse de débit des mots prononcés par son mari. Envolé le sourire, évaporée la mine radieuse de celle qui a bien jouer son coup. Elle a juste oublié au passage qu'à ce jeu-là, son opposant est très doué. Désormais, c'est une guerrière aux traits déformés par la colère qui fait face à Shunsui.

\- « Mais enfin, c'est quoi ton problème Shunsui ? Tu veux que je déshonore le nom des Kyôraku ? Tu veux que je jette l'opprobre sur toi, que je ternisse ta réputation ? »

' _Eh bien, si elle me sort tous les mots du dictionnaire, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge !'_ , songe le mari depuis son bureau. Il la regarde et s'amuse de la suivre marcher de long en large, prendre à témoin des gens absents, faire des grands moulinets avec ses bras et revenir le menacer du doigt. Il a vraiment tiré le gros lot le jour où il lui est rentré dedans avec sa voiture.

\- « De quoi tu parles à la fin ? », finit-il par demander au moment où elle est obligée de reprendre son souffle.

\- « Du fait que tu me mettes en présente de cette mijaurée ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire qu'elle ait trouvé son prince charmant cette pétasse, hein ? Je ne peux pas la sentir et tu veux que je participe à ce qui est forcément un jour exceptionnel pour elle, que je la regarde se la péter dans sa belle tenue, au bout de sa belle et grande table… »

\- « Matsumoto ? »

\- « QUOI ? », répond-elle avec hargne.

\- « Tu as oublié deux choses essentielles. »

\- « Oh et quoi donc ? », fait la voix mielleuse. « Eclaire donc ma lanterne, mon Shunsui d'amour. »

\- « Le fait qu'étant proche de Byakuya, Jûshiro est invité et que désormais qui dit Jûshiro, dit… »

\- « Kûkaku ! », s'exclame dans un grand cri jouissif la rousse. « Merci mon dieu, il y aura Kûkaku. Ça ne devrait pas trop mal de passer. Bon, je vais aller me choisir une tenue. »

\- « Et tu n'es pas curieuse de connaître la deuxième chose que tu as omise lorsque tu t'es lancée dans cette grande envolée dramatique. »

Faisant demi-tour, sa femme revient vers lui. Elle s'appuie sur le bureau et lui offre un demi-sourire.

\- « Vas-y, crache le morceau que j'aille me faire plus belle que l'autre pimbêche. »

\- « Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir qui est le fiancé ? »

La femme écarquille les yeux, réalisant qu'elle, une commère notoire et fière de l'être, n'a même pas cru bon de demander ce renseignement.

\- « Putain ! Ou je perds la main, ou je couve un truc. Bon, c'est qui le condamné à mort ? »

\- « Jinnai Takakura. »

\- « C'est qui celui-là ? »

\- « Iba Tetsuzaemon, si tu préfères. »

\- « OH LA VACHE ! » Elle s'assoit face à son époux. « Il est plus vieux qu'elle, il n'est pas beau garçon, même si personnellement je lui trouve un charme très animal, il n'est pas charismatique et il n'est pas l'héritier d'une grande famille. Elle doit être verte, la Rukia ! »

\- « Matsumoto, la famille Takakura est une famille de très bonne souche. »

\- « Pas selon ses critères à _elle_. Tu sais, moi, s'il sortait du trou du cul du monde, ça ne me poserait aucun problème. »

Elle se lève, puis se dirige vers la porte, frappant dans ses mains à toute vitesse en s'extasiant : « Oh comme je vais l'aimer cette soirée ! »

* * *

Assis sur l'un des fauteuils pour enfant de la salle de jeux, Sosûke a l'air complètement déplacé. Pour plus de praticité, Shûhei s'est installé sur le tapis, près de son fils.

\- « T'as vu, papa, on const'uit un château avec les Lego. »

\- « C'est magnifique, mon cœur. Tu peux laisser un peu des jouets ? Sosûke et moi, on a quelque chose à te dire. »

Le petit obtempère en posant la pièce qu'il s'apprêtait à assembler. Il tourne un visage impatient vers son père.

\- « Demain, nous allons partir en voyage. »

\- « On va en vacances ? », s'écrie tout de suite le petit.

Shûhei sait que c'est la partie la plus difficile qui s'opère. Un coup d'œil vers son compagnon et il reprend.

\- « Non, mon cœur. Sosûke et moi allons faire ce voyage et… »

\- « Non, non papa, je veux veni' avec toi », commence à supplier le gamin, regardant alternativement son père et Sosûke.

\- « C'est impossible, Gabriel. C'est un déplacement pour le travail. Et puis, ça ne sera pas long, tu sais. »

\- « Oui, nous partons demain matin et nous revenons trois jours après. »

De petites larmes perlent aux yeux de Gabriel. Il est trop jeune pour se rendre compte de ce que représentent trois jours. Pour lui, seule l'idée que son père va partir sans lui resté ancrée à son esprit. Bien qu'il ait trouvé de nouveaux repères, il garde apparemment encore en mémoire le brutal changement de vie qu'ils ont vécu ces dernières semaines. Il est assis sur les cuisses de son père, serré contre lui pour ne pas qu'il lui échappe.

\- « Papa, je veux veni'. »

\- « Gabriel, ce n'est pas possible, Sosûke vient de te l'expliquer. Tu ne veux pas laisser Théo tout seul ? Et Ichigo, et Hime et Nel, tu en fais quoi ? »

\- « Ils viennent pas ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non, mon cœur. S'ils étaient venus avec nous, tu serais aussi venu. »

\- « Tu vas rester avec eux pour veiller sur ton petit frère. Vous allez faire plein de choses intéressantes, puisque ton oncle et ta tante n'iront pas au restaurant pendant notre absence. »

Cette fois, le visage s'ouvre un peu plus, jusqu'à poser la question que les deux hommes voient comme une porte de sortie.

\- « On va jouer au foot ? »

\- « Et pourquoi vous ne joueriez pas ? », demande Shûhei.

\- « Moi, je suis sûr que Grimmjow voudra jouer. On pourrait aller lui demander, tu veux bien ? »

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que le petit bonhomme se relève et court vers la sortie. Il semble avoir fait sienne la maxime ' _autant battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud'_.

\- « Ouais, d'acco'd ! GIMJO, TONTON Ichi, Z'ETES OU ? »

\- « Eh bien, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé ? »

\- « Oui, je suis surpris. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin de promettre de lui ramener une montagne de cadeaux. »

* * *

Les voitures défilent dans la cour. Oh, ce n'est pas le repas de fiançailles du siècle, mais chaque invité a sorti le grand jeu question costume d'apparat. Shunsui et Jûshiro sont en smoking, noir pour le chef de clan et blanc pour son bras droit. Une neutralité qui lui va à merveille et qui fait ressortir le fourreau en soie violine qu'a revêtu Kûkaku. Comme promis, Matsumoto est époustouflante dans une robe en lamé doré. Elle a coiffé ses cheveux avec du gel, comme les actrices des années cinquante. Pour un peu, on la prendrait pour Rita Hayworth.

Yoruichi et son époux sortent de leur véhicule au moment où les deux premiers couples s'apprêtaient à pénétrer dans le hall. Dans sa robe vaporeuse rouge, la métisse tient langoureusement le bras d'un Stark très à l'aise dans un costume chic en satin gris foncé.

Les trois femmes se regroupent et commencent à caqueter comme des poules, sous le regard désabusé de leurs conjoints. Les trois hommes craignent le pire. Ils vont jusqu'à se demander comment Byakuya a pu envisager de les inviter toutes en même temps. S'ils savaient qu'au-delà du respect des traditions entre grandes familles, cela fait partie de la punition de Rukia !

Une nouvelle voiture arrive. L'une des berlines d'Aizen. Ulquiorra ouvre la porte et de longues jambes galbées posent à terre de forts jolis pieds retenus dans des sandales noires à fines lanières et à talon. Le lieutenant d'Aizen tend la main pour aider Orihime à descendre. Contrairement aux autres femmes, la jeune Shiba a opté pour une robe noire courte et assez simple. Le haut épouse son buste comme un corset, qui se prolonge en dentelle sur les épaules et les bras jusqu'après le coude. Le jupon part en évasé à partir de la taille, jusqu'au-dessus des genoux. Sobre mais élégant.

Après les salutations d'usage, le groupe se dirige vers l'entrée où ces messieurs font passer la plus jeune qui est attendue avec impatience par son fiancé.

\- « Bonsoir à tous. Bienvenue au manoir Kuchiki », entonne fièrement le maître des lieux à la porte de la salle à manger.

Sur le côté, un Ashido tout en élégance assiste son ami, tandis que Rukia reste en retrait. Elle ne s'est pas remise de l'annonce de sa condamnation et maintenant qu'elle découvre les invités, elle est tout bonnement glacée d'effroi. Son frère ne lui épargnera rien.

Pourtant, elle est particulièrement jolie ce soir. Bien que le cœur n'y était pas, elle a suivi le conseil de son aîné et s'est achetée une robe en mousseline bleue qui tranche avec ses cheveux noirs et son teint pâle, et qui accroche ses yeux bleus. Comme Orihime, la tenue n'est pas longue, ce qui est un avantage vu la taille de la jeune femme. Elle lui arrive en dessous des genoux, et rappelle les robes des années soixante.

\- « Oh Rukia, comme c'est gentil à toi de nous faire partager ce grand moment », s'exclame Matsumoto en l'enlaçant comme si elles étaient des amies de toujours.

La fausseté de la rousse est telle que Shunsui commence à se sentir gêné, peut-être même à prendre en pitié la pauvre gosse. Orihime devrait se réjouir, mais avec un cœur gros comme le sien, elle compatit avec la fiancée malheureuse.

\- « Quand je pense que pas plus tard que l'autre jour, nous parlions couple et te voilà sur le point de sauter la grand pas. C'est incroyable, tu ne trouves pas Yoruichi ? »

\- « Ouais, tu vas devenir une femme, une vraie. »

Stark lève les yeux au plafond. Il sait bien que la subtilité et sa femme sont aussi proches que l'eau et le feu, mais parfois, il se demande si l'héritière Shiôhin a vraiment reçue une éducation privilégiée. Elle jure comme un charretier et se conduit comme un mec, preuve en est l'analogie qu'elle vient de faire avec une phrase que l'on attribue généralement aux hommes. Il n'est guère que dans leur chambre que ressort toute sa féminité. Ou encore dans cette tenue affriolante qu'elle porte ce soir.

\- « Comme tu dois être heureuse ! », s'extasie Matsumoto. « Les fiançailles, c'est une étape tellement importante. C'est l'annonce aux yeux du monde de son attachement pour sa moitié. Tu te souviens des nôtres, Shunsui. »

\- « Bien sûr, mon amour. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de notre histoire. Ce soir, c'est le soir de Rukia. »

\- « Ou le désespoir », marmonne Kûkaku entre ses dents, faisant écarquiller les yeux de Jûshiro et d'Orihime qui craignent que Byakuya n'ait entendu, et pouffer de rire Ashido, ce qui les rassure un peu. Si le maître des lieux a entendu, il se garde bien de le faire remarquer.

\- « Oui, tu as raison, mon loup. C'est le grand soir de Rukia et de Jinnai. D'ailleurs, il est où celui-là ? Tu ne l'as quand même pas déjà fait fuir ? Mais non, je plaisante ! »

L'éclat de rire de Matsumoto embarque avec elle ceux des autres, et Rukia se sent obligée d'étirer un sourire à la blague douteuse.

\- « Jinnai Takakura ne devrait pas tarder », intervient Byakuya.

\- « Il aurait tort de ne pas se présenter car ta sœur est absolument magnifique », dit Jûshiro en faisant un baisemain à la jeune femme qui rosit sous le compliment.

Le bruit des roues d'une voiture sur les gravillons de la cour fait tourner les têtes : le fiancé arrive. Kûkaku profite de l'inattention des autres pour lancer une œillade assassine à Jûshiro qui garde un sourire amusé.

\- « Serais-tu jalouse de ce baisemain ? »

\- « Pfff, je m'en fiche que tu lui baises la main », renâcle la brune.

Elle croise les bras, montrant par ce geste tout le contraire. Elle n'aime pas la façon trop gentille qu'a son amant de se comporter avec la Kuchiki, et elle aime encore moins les minauderies de celle-ci pour Jûshiro.

\- « Ce n'est que la main que je lui baise et rien d'autre », réplique l'autre sur un ton suggestif qui fait s'enflammer le visage de Kûkaku. « Et puis, il faut bien qu'elle ait quelqu'un de sympathique à proximité, parce que ce soir, vous êtes tous contre elle, y compris son propre frère. Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne le mérite pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas les mises à mort. »

\- « Mouais, t'es un gentil, j'ai pigé. »

\- « Seulement un gentil ? »

\- « Bah, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous les deux ? », vient les interrompre Matsumoto. « Vous allez rater la rencontre du siècle. »

Suivants la rousse, les deux amants se rapprochent pour voir un spectacle surprenant. Iba Tetsuzaemon…, non, c'est bien Jinnai Takakura qui fait son entrée. Il semble avoir mis définitivement au rebut ses lunettes qui cachaient des yeux bleu foncés et il est racé dans ce costume pantalon noir et veste crème. Il s'incline devant son hôte avant de lui serrer la main, donne le bonjour aux autres invités avant de se poster face à Rukia, qui est obligée de lever la tête pour le voir puisqu'il la dépasse de deux quarante bons centimètres.

\- « Mademoiselle Kuchiki », dit-il en s'inclinant.

Il lui montre la main en signe d'ouverture, et machinalement elle tend la sienne. Pas facile d'oublier dix ans d'une éducation très encadrée. Le baisemain est parfaitement effectué, ce qui surprend la jeune femme.

\- « Mes chers amis, si vous voulez bien me suivre », les invite Byakuya.

Orihime est accrochée à son bras lorsqu'il se tourne vers sa jeune sœur. S'agissant de leurs fiançailles, Rukia et son fiancé sont censés pénétrer en premier dans la salle à manger somptueusement apprêtée. Jinnai présente son bras à la petite brune. Un instant d'attente dans le silence ambiant et sous le regard de son frère, avant qu'elle se résigne à pendre le bras offert. Le couple dépareillé entre enfin dans la salle à manger, suivi de Byakuya et des autres invités.

* * *

Ichigo n'a pas quitté Grimmjow de toute la soirée. Orihime est sortie pour retrouver son fiancée et il a senti que ce serait bien que Shûhei passe une soirée tranquille avec ses deux fils, avant de partir pour la France. Nel passe la sienne avec Hinamori, une soirée pyjama entre filles auquel la petite a adhéré tout de suite, libérant de fait son papa. La conversation de début de soirée, suivie plus tard par l'annonce de la disparition des deux assassins de ses parents et oncles, a convaincu les deux amants qu'il leur fallait passer du temps à deux. Entre le restaurant qui va occuper de plus en plus Ichigo et la vie de famille dans le manoir Aizen, il n'est pas aisé de construire une vie de couple. Les deux hommes ont donc investi la cuisine sous l'œil réprobateur de la cuisinière, qui n'aime pas beaucoup cette habitude qu'a pris ce jeune maître d'envahir son espace. C'est l'air outré qu'elle a accueilli le fait qu'en plus de cuisiner leur repas, les deux hommes désiraient manger sur place. Heureusement, Akane a trouvé la solution pour arranger tout le monde. Elle a accepté de prêter son petit jardin d'hiver aux deux amoureux. Séparé de la cuisine par un petit couloir, l'endroit est un lieu de calme absolu, au beau milieu de végétaux paradisiaques. Hormis le fait qu'elle s'occupe des plantes luxuriantes, la mère de Sosûke s'y rend souvent pour lire, au détriment de la bibliothèque qu'elle juge trop froide.

Grimmjow est en train d'éplucher des poires qu'Ichigo s'est proposé de pocher au vin avec des épices. Il s'applique à ne pas abîmer le fruit qui doit rester entier.

\- « J'ai fini, Ichi, je fais quoi ? »

Ichigo est en train de ficeler les deux pavés de saumon qu'il avait enduit au préalable d'un mélange de beurre demi-sel et de céréales, et entre lesquels il a déposé des épinards frais et des tomates séchées. Son rôti paré, il vient vérifier le travail de Grimmjow et retourne à sa tâche tout en donnant ses instructions.

\- « Tu les arroses avec le jus de citron que j'ai extrait, sinon elles vont noircir. Ensuite, tu prends une casserole pas trop grande et tu verses un tiers de la bouteille que je t'ai fait débouchée tout à l'heure. »

Grimmjow s'exécute avec minutie. Il respire le vin avant de le verser dans la casserole, se disant qu'Ichigo n'a pas choisi le moins bon et qu'il s'en jetterait bien un petit.

\- « Et maintenant ? »

\- « Tu ajoutes les zestes d'orange et de citron, l'étoile de badiane, le clou de girofle et… »

\- « Woh, woh, woh ! L'étoile de quoi ? Et tu veux que je mette des clous ? »

Ichigo éclate de rire en relevant la tête sur le visage ahuri de Grimmjow. Il oublie parfois que tout le monde ne connait pas tous les ingrédients que l'on trouve dans une cuisine, à fortiori les épices.

\- « L'étoile de badiane, c'est la petite chose en forme d'étoile que j'ai mis sur le plan de travail. »

Sous le regard amusé du rouquin, Grimmjow la saisit et la porte à ses narines. C'est un truc à bien à lui ça, de renifler ce qu'il va manger.

\- « Ça sent l'anis. »

\- « Tout juste ! D'ailleurs, on appelle ça aussi l'anis étoilé. Le clou de girofle, c'est le truc juste à côté. »

\- « C'est vrai que ça ressemble à un clou. Ah putain, ça schlingue ! »

\- « C'est une épice à la saveur assez prononcée, mais ça donne un petit trait aux préparations. Et pendant qu'on y est, tu prendras le bâton… »

\- « Ah, ça je connais, c'est de la cannelle ! », s'exclame Grimmjow.

\- « Oui, tu le mets aussi, avec deux cuillères à café de miel et tu déposes délicatement les poires. Tu mets sur le feu, il faut porter à ébullition et laisser cuire pendant vingt minutes après. »

Consciencieusement, les poires sont mises une à une dans le jus grenat, où elles vont barboter au chaud pendant plusieurs minutes.

\- « J'adore la cannelle et les spéculoos », reprend Grimmjow. « C'est une tuerie surtout en tiramisu. Oh non mieux encore ! Dans un crumble avec des pommes, ça déchire. »

Ichigo regarde son petit-ami d'un air attendri. Tout en transposant son rôti dans un plat pour le mettre au four, il réalise qu'il ne sait pas grand-chose de cet homme qu'il aime. Il est un peu grande gueule sur les bords et il aime bien manger. Ah oui, et il raffole des célèbres biscuits à la cannelle. Mais en dehors de ça que connaît-il vraiment de lui ? Il dépose dans le plat des tomates cerise et des champignons coupés en deux, puis il parsème le rôti d'amandes effilées. Elles donneront du craquant au plat.

\- « Parle-moi de toi. »

\- « Tu veux savoir quoi ? »

Après avoir allumé le four, Ichigo se retourne et hausse les épaules.

\- « Je ne sais pas, quel genre de gamin t'étais, quel est ton sport préféré, des trucs comme ça. On ne sait presque rien l'un de l'autre. »

Grimmjow s'approche de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Si, je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu sais que moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il l'embrasse avant que le rouquin ne le repousse en lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

\- « Surveille le dessert, marmiton déplorable ! »

Grimmjow a juste le temps de se retourner pour constater que les poires ont eu chaud. Deux secondes d'inattention et voilà que le vin s'apprêtait à se faire la belle. Il baisse le feu et arrose de jus les poires pour que la pointe ne dessèche pas.

\- « Voilà qui est mieux », fait remarquer Ichigo.

\- « T'as vu, je suis pas si déplorable que ça finalement ! Bon, tu veux qu'on joue au jeu des questions. Mon sport préféré, le basket. Je suis un peu le football américain, mon père était joueur. »

\- « Ah ouais, en professionnel ? »

\- « A l'université, il suivait un cursus sport étude et faisait partie de l'équipe. Il a réussi à intégrer les Bears de Chicago. Mon père était originaire de cette ville. Il a joué cinq ans et puis, il s'est pété le genou pendant un match. Il a rencontré ma mère et l'a suivi au Japon. Apparemment, il avait trouvé un poste d'entraîneur, c'est pour ça qu'avec ma mère, ils voulaient revenir aux Etats Unis. Enfin, c'était avant que le vieux s'en mêle. »

\- « Moi, mon sport préféré, c'est le football », lance Ichigo pour détourner la conversation de ce sujet macabre. « Le sport national de la France. Avec Shûhei, on s'entraînait avec l'équipe du village où on habitait et le samedi, on avait match. Kensei nous suivait partout, c'était sympa. Ta couleur préférée ? »

\- « J'aime bien le bleu comme t'as pu le remarquer », répond l'autre avec un clin d'œil, « quoique récemment, je me suis pris d'affection pour la couleur des flammes. Un feu auquel j'adore me brûler. »

La tentative délibérée de séduction atteint sa cible aux cheveux orange, la faisant rougir comme une collégienne.

\- « J'aime aussi le bleu. Animal préféré ? »

\- « Les félins, parce qu'ils retombent toujours sur leurs pattes », avoue Grimmjow avec un air de chat gourmand.

\- « Moi aussi ! Un jour Orihime est arrivée avec une chatte. On l'a nourrie et après plusieurs semaines, on a découvert trois chatons. C'était incroyable parce qu'il y en avait un tout noir et deux roux. Tu réalises pour des gamins comme nous qui avions été déracinés, c'était inespéré ! »

\- « Ils sont devenus quoi les chats ? »

\- « Il ne restait plus que Noirot, le chat de Shûhei. Le mien a été écrasé par une voiture et celui d'Hime a disparu, comme sa mère quelques mois plus tôt. Je me demande si quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. On est parti tellement vite. »

La voix meurt en revoyant Gabriel tirer la queue du pauvre Noirot, Kensei et Kisuke refaire le monde avec leurs discussions tout azimut, Shûhei s'amuser avec Théodore, Orihime l'aidant à élaborer une nouvelle recette. Dans la tête de son propriétaire se mêlent les souvenirs heureux de sa vie française jusqu'à l'épisode brutal de leur kidnapping. Au bout du compte, il vient d'avoir dix-huit ans et a été déraciné à deux reprises.

\- « Ils ont tout récupéré. »

\- « Hein ? »

\- « Une équipe a été envoyée en même temps que celle de Zaraki. On pouvait pas vous kidnapper comme ça, ç'aurait alerté les flics. Pour les gens que vous connaissiez là-bas, vous êtes simplement rentrés chez vous, suite au décès d'un proche. C'est la version officielle. Les nettoyeurs ont récupérés vos affaires, elles sont stockées dans une remise. On pourra y jeter un œil demain, si tu veux. »

\- « Evidemment que je veux ! En attendant, on va manger parce que si ça continue, les poires vont se transformer en compote. »

Ichigo retire vivement la casserole du feu et invite Grimmjow à mettre le couvert pendant qu'il finalise leur repas.

* * *

Le repas touche presque à sa fin et Rukia n'en peut plus. Si elle concède quelques mérites à son fiancé ainsi que le fait qu'elle l'ait probablement jugé avant de le connaître, elle avoue sans honte ressentir une haine implacable pour Matsumoto Kyôraku et Yoruichi Shiôhin Stark. Ces deux femmes sont des hyènes. Tout le long du repas, elles n'ont eu de cesse de la rabaisser, à tel point qu'Orihime a fini par se ranger de son côté, tentant çà et là de la soutenir du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Même elle, elle a bien eu du mal à tenir tête aux deux enragés, et Kûkaku n'a pas tardé à suivre. S'il est vrai que la tante avait comme sa nièce des réserves sur la fille Kuchiki, cette dernière ne mérite certainement pas d'être traitée ainsi.

Le maître des lieux vient d'annoncer que le café serait servi dans le salon. Les convives se lèvent, les hommes aidant leur compagne à se lever et tout ce petit monde se dirigent à pas lents vers la pièce où crépite un feu de cheminée. Jinnai a tenu à faire le chemin avec sa fiancée.

Orihime regarde Byakuya de biais, le visage fermé.

\- « Un problème, Orihime ? », demande ce dernier, un peu alarmé.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne la défends pas ? Je sais bien qu'elle t'a trahi, mais là, ça devient un lynchage en règle. J'aime bien Matsumoto, mais parfois elle exagère. Quant à Yoruichi, je la trouve flippante. Tu dois y mettre un terme. Si tu ne le fais pas pour elle, fais-le pour moi, Byakuya.»

\- « Très bien. Il est vrai que je trouve qu'elles y mettent un peu trop d'entrain. »

D'instinct, la jeune femme donne un baiser à son promis, au moment où ils entrent dans le salon.

\- « Oh regarde, Shunsui comme ils sont mignons ! », s'exclame la rousse. « Tu vois, Rukia, c'est comme ça qu'il faut que tu fasses avec notre cher Jinnai. »

\- « Ma chère Matsumoto, je ne pense pas que Jinnai ou Rukia aient besoin de vos conseils. »

La rousse reste interdite. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une intervention du chef de la famille Kuchiki. Jusqu'alors, elle est montée doucement en puissance dans ses remarques, profitant du silence de Byakuya et l'interprétant comme une autorisation implicite. Soit elle est allée trop loin, soit la petite Orihime l'a fait changer de camp. Elle s'est en effet aperçue que celle-ci semblait n'apprécier que modérément sa gouaille et celle de sa copine de jeu.

Pour Stark et Kyôraku, les paroles de Kuchiki sonnent comme un rappel à l'ordre. Plus aucune critique ne sera tolérée ce soir. Ils l'ont tous deux compris et à leur façon, passent le mot à leur chère et tendre. Stark vient glisser un mot dans l'oreille de Yoruichi, et la tension imperceptible de la métisse indique qu'elle a reçu le message cinq sur cinq. Pour la rousse, les signes et regards de son époux lui passent au-dessus de la tête.

\- « Chaque personne ici-bas est unique et ce qui nous rend unique nous fait appréhender les choses de la vie de façon différente. Il en va de même pour les relations au sein d'un couple. Orihime et moi n'étions guère plus expansifs dans les semaines qui ont suivi l'annonce de notre mariage. »

\- « C'est vrai, je te fuyais et toi, tu m'imposais ta _froide_ présence », explique en riant la jeune femme.

\- « Je confirme », acquiesce Kûkaku. « J'ai eu moi-même quelques difficultés dans ma vie privée…, mais ça va mieux maintenant. Preuve que l'on apprend à s'ouvrir et à aimer à n'importe quel âge. »

Assise sur le canapé, elle jette un œil à Jûshiro au-dessus d'elle, qui lui répond d'un sourire d'une tendresse inouïe.

\- « C'est certain, mais Rukia ne semble pas… », commence Matsumoto.

\- « Rukia fera son chemin comme bien d'autres l'ont fait avant elle, et je suis honoré d'être celui avec qui elle le parcourra. »

Pour le fiancé aussi, ces moqueries incessantes semblent devoir cesser. Orihime et Kûkaku échangent un regard satisfait. Byakuya est étonné par la force qui se dégage de Jinnai Takakura. Décidément, cet homme le surprend un peu plus chaque jour.

Mais la plus estomaquée reste encore la fiancée aux cheveux noirs. La jeune femme imaginait son promis comme un homme brutal et inculte. Elle le découvre attentionné et cultivé. Le monde de Rukia s'est effondré et elle ne sait plus si c'est bien ou mal.

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** j'espère que tu es sortie de ta marinade et que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre. Shûhei est un petit gars pragmatique (en plus d'être obsédé par le sexe) et il veut juste tourner une page de sa vie. Et non, je ne veux surtout pas la mort de l'une de mes revieweuses (un mot que je viens d'inventer) les plus prolixes !

 **JadeK136 :** je veux qu'ils en jettent mes plats ! J'ai passé des plombes sur Internet pour les trouver (bah oui, mon imagination a ses limites quand même). Je te trouve dure avec la pauvrette. Elle pourrait changer, qui sait ? Les miracles, ça existe. Sinon, j'ai bien aimé faire de Shûhei un obsédé sexuel. Jusqu'à maintenant, il était très sage, trop lisse peut-être. Fallait bien lui trouver un petit côté sulfureux.

 **black-cat :** eh bien, eh bien, on perd les pédales ? On est à bout de patiente ? Dommage, parce qu'il va falloir encore attendre un peu pour voir les deux hommes s'allonger. Pour le moment, faut se contenter de cette chère Rukia et après, faudra mettre sa ceinture pour le décollage... mais non pas vers le nirvana, vers la France !


	35. Les cartons

**Chapitre 35 :** Les cartons

* * *

Débarquer de l'avion à l'aéroport de Roissy Charles de Gaulle n'aura fait naître aucune émotion particulière en Shûhei. Le voyage s'est fait en jet privé, probablement afin de ne pas se mêler au flot des voyageurs anonymes. Qui pourrait envisager Sosûke Aizen se fondre dans la masse hétéroclite qui hante les aéroports ? Certainement pas le jeune homme qui aurait bien aimé suivre les couloirs interminables et bondés, observer les gens autour de lui, faire la queue pour enregistrer ses bagages. En bref, Shûhei aimerait faire comme tout le monde.

Pourtant, il doit se faire une raison. Il est de retour dans le clan et cela implique une surveillance de tous les instants et un certain standing, loin de la simplicité qui caractérisait sa vie d'avant. Le point positif, c'est que Sosûke a passé la durée du vol plongé dans ses dossiers, échangeant des mots sibyllins avec le joyeux drille qui lui sert de second lieutenant. Shûhei a pu se plonger plus sereinement dans ses souvenirs et réfléchir à la façon d'aborder ce voyage. Si bien sûr, son maître et compagnon lui en laisse l'occasion.

Leur arrivée sur le tarmac français se fait en toute discrétion et le laisse sur sa faim. Personne pour les accueillir, si ce n'est la pluie qui mouille le sol parisien. Une voiture confortable avec chauffeur les attend à quelques mètres et ils s'y engouffrent rapidement. Dès que la voiture démarre, Sosûke semble retrouver sa verve.

\- « Nous logerons au Plaza Athénée pendant la durée de notre séjour. Demain matin, nous prendrons le train rapide, rappelle-moi l'horaire Ulquiorra ? »

\- « Six heures quarante-huit à la gare Montparnasse pour une arrivée à Nantes à neuf heures zéro neuf », répond de façon monotone l'homme aux yeux émeraude.

Shûhei est surpris. Sa prononciation des mots français est quasiment parfaite.

\- « C'est tôt, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous disposerons ainsi de la journée pour faire… ce pourquoi nous sommes venus. Combien de temps pour aller de Nantes à… »

\- « Nort sur Erdre », répondent les deux hommes aux cheveux noirs.

Ils échangent un regard pour savoir lequel des deux va continuer. Sosûke les fixe à son tour, impatient que l'un des deux se décide.

\- « En voiture, il faut environs une cinquantaine de minutes pour parcourir les trente-six kilomètres », explique finalement Shûhei. Le hochement de tête de Sosûke lui laisse l'opportunité de reprendre à son compte ce voyage, qui initialement était son projet. « J'aimerai passer chez un fleuriste pour déposer des fleurs sur la tombe de Caroline. Elle n'a pas dû être fleurie depuis des lustres. »

Le jeune homme baisse la tête, puis la tourne vers la vitre. Perdre son regard dans le paysage gris qui défile semble convenir à son état d'esprit.

\- « En fait, elle l'est. »

Shûhei se tourne tellement brusquement que son cou craque. Il fixe Sosûke, une surprise extrême se lisant sur ses traits. A l'opposé, l'homme paraît incertain. Une première.

\- « Une semaine après que tu aies accepté ma proposition, j'ai effectué quelques recherches et j'ai donné des ordres pour que la tombe de ta femme soit fleurie. »

Le silence qui s'instaure est presque gênant. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Sosûke se demande s'il a bien agi en suivant son cœur. C'est la première fois qu'il prenait une décision sur le vif, une décision qui ne lui rapportait rien puisqu'à ce moment-là, il était persuadé qu'aucun des Shiba ne reviendrait dans ce pays, et surtout pas celui qu'il s'était octroyé d'autorité.

Le cœur de Shûhei s'est presque arrêté pendant quelques secondes. La nouvelle le choque, et pas dans un sens négatif. Que cet homme qui va devenir un second père pour ses deux fils, ait pu avoir ce genre d'attentions pour lui, vis-à-vis d'une femme dont il doit honnir le souvenir, c'est inattendu au point qu'une émotion dévastatrice lui comprime la poitrine.

\- « Pourquoi ? », demande-t-il la gorge serrée.

\- « Parce qu'après votre départ, elle n'avait plus personne, parce qu'elle a mis au monde deux merveilleux petits garçons, parce que … »

Sosûke s'arrête de parler, haletant presque quand une main se pose sur la sienne, puis la serre brièvement.

\- « Merci », répond Shûhei en plongeant ses yeux embués dans ceux de Sosûke.

La seconde d'après, la chaleur du toucher a quitté sa main et les yeux emplis de ce regard bouleversé et reconnaissant se portent de nouveau sur le paysage. Si les battements dans sa poitrine n'étaient pas si forts, Sosûke pourrait penser qu'il vient de rêver.

* * *

Grimmjow dort encore lorsqu'Ichigo ouvre, puis cligne des yeux face à la lumière du jour qui passe dans l'interstice entre les deux rideaux. Hier soir, ils ont oublié de baisser les stores avant de se coucher, ce qui lui vaut ce réveil matinal. Le temps de remettre son cerveau en route et déjà, un grand sourire épanouit son visage. Les évènements de la veille lui reviennent en mémoire. Le bonheur qui l'a submergé refait surface, intact et réchauffant son cœur. Il tend sa main droite en l'air et la regarde, comme fasciné.

Pour un premier rendez-vous romantique, la soirée d'hier a été parfaite. Le dîner s'est avéré en tout point succulent et Grimmjow n'a pas lésiné en compliments pour son chéri, ainsi que pour sa petite personne. Il a affirmé haut et fort que les poires étaient sa réussite, oubliant qu'il avait été à deux doigts d'en faire de la compote. Ichigo n'a pas eu le cœur de nuancer ses propos, trop heureux d'avoir pu partager sa passion avec lui.

Pendant que le rouquin préparait les assiettes, Grimmjow en a profité pour lui faire une surprise. A l'un des domestiques, il a donné consigne d'aller chercher les cartons d'effets personnels ramenés de France. Seuls les objets d'une valeur sentimentale ont été rapatriés, pour l'essentiel les albums et cadres photos, les bijoux, et quelques jouets appartenant aux deux petits. En tout et pour tout, six cartons où sont concentrées dix années de la vie des enfants Shiba et qu'Ichigo ne pourra qu'apprécier.

La surprise a été de taille lorsqu'en entrant dans le petit salon jouxtant la chambre de Grimmjow, Ichigo a découvert un tas de cartons empilés près du canapé.

 _Début du flashback_

 _D'un mouvement sec, il se retourne vers Grimmjow qui attend près de l'entrée, appuyé sur la porte close. Les bras croisés, il sourit, content de la stupéfaction sur le visage du plus jeune._

 _\- « C'est bien ce que je pense que c'est ? »_

 _\- « Bah tout dépend à quoi tu penses ! Si t'as des idées un peu olé olé, pas de pot, y'a pas de godemichet là-dedans », s'esclaffe le bleuté._

 _En rougissant, Ichigo le foudroie du regard._

 _\- « Je ne suis pas aussi pervers que toi ! »_

 _Il se précipite vers le canapé, qu'il ignore pour se laisser tomber sur le tapis. Il prend le premier carton de la première des trois piles. Il l'ouvre avec une précaution inouïe et se penche au-dessus. À l'intérieur, des peluches, des peluches et encore des peluches. Le premier dragon de Gabriel, tout blanc avec les pointes dorsales noires et des yeux de cocker, celui avec lequel il a été pris en photo dans son berceau._

 _\- « C'est Shiro, c'est à Gabriel. Qu'est-ce qu'il va être heureux de le retrouver ! »_

 _La voix d'Ichigo est empreinte d'émotion. Dans son esprit vient de surgir une Caroline, fatiguée et au comble du bonheur dans cette chambre de la maternité. Il se secoue et pose délicatement la peluche qui semble en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs. Il sort cette fois le doudou de Théodore, une sorte de singe au pelage bariolé de milles couleurs avec de longues baguettes en guise de pattes et de bras. Une fois encore, le jouet est usé, voire rapiécé par endroit._

 _\- « Il a sacrément servi celui-là », note Grimmjow._

 _\- « C'est Topo et oui, il a sacrément servi. C'était ma peluche favorite, celle que mon parrain Rose m'avait offert à ma naissance. En fait, c'est le seul jouet qu'on ait emmené avec nous quand on a fui. Maman nous avait expliqué qu'on ne devait rien prendre pour ne pas mettre la puce à l'oreille des membres du clan. Orihime a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps d'être obligée de laisser derrière elle son singe Zonko. Moi, j'avais l'habitude de mettre Topo dans ma parka pour l'emmener partout avec moi, même à l'école », explique le rouquin en souriant avec nostalgie._

 _Dès le début de son explication, Grimmjow s'est assis à ses côtés. Il voit le visage d'Ichigo s'assombrir quand il reprend d'une voix moins assurée._

 _\- « Quand je me suis aperçu qu'il avait fait le voyage avec nous, j'étais terrorisé. Je ne l'ai dit à personne et plus les jours passaient, plus j'angoissais. Kisuke et Kensei ont remarqué que je n'allais pas bien, mais on avait vu mourir maman sous nos yeux, alors ils ont mis ça sur le coup du traumatisme. Shûhei a fini par découvrir la peluche et là, j'ai éclaté en sanglots, jurant que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès. Kensei m'a dit que ce n'était pas grave et Kisuke que c'était un signe du destin. Topo est devenu une mascotte pour nous. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai gardé Théodore un après-midi. On était dans ma chambre et il l'a vu. »_

 _Ichigo sourit en revoyant le petit Théo jeter son doudou pour se saisir du petit singe et le porter à sa joue. Le bébé âgé de neuf mois est tombé raide dingue du petit jouet un peu miteux que Kisuke a dû raccommoder comme il pouvait._

 _\- « En fait, je n'ai jamais pu le récupérer. »_

 _\- « Les gosses s'entichent de ces trucs parfois ! Tu leur offres un jouet absolument génial et eux ils le laissent de côté pour aller jouer avec l'emballage. »_

 _Le rouquin éclate de rire face à la mine contrariée du bleuté._

 _\- « Ça sent l'expérience à plein nez ! »_

 _\- « Oh oui ! Pour son deuxième Noël, j'ai réussi à dégoter à Nel une poupée aussi grande qu'elle. Putain, j'avais fait tous les magasins de jouets pour la trouver. Elle était super avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus et une jolie robe rose, une poupée quoi ! »_

 _\- « Dis donc, tu sembles expert ? Je devrais m'inquiéter ? », ironise Ichigo en l'observant de coin._

 _\- « Ouais, rigole tant que tu veux, mais c'est pas facile pour moi d'élever une fille. Donc, je lui avais trouvé la poupée de compétition et tu crois qu'elle a joué avec ? Naaan ! Mademoiselle s'est amusée avec le foutu emballage. Comme la poupée était grande, le carton aussi, donc elle en a fait sa voiture et on a eu droit à des vroom vroom toute la putain de journée ! Crois-moi, ça_ _m'a servi de leçon. Le Noël suivant, je lui ai acheté une petite moto électrique qu'elle n'a pas quittée pendant des mois. »_

 _Ichigo est secoué de rires. Depuis le début de l'anecdote, il ne cesse de voir danser devant ses yeux un Grimmjow sortant du magasin de jouets avec sa poupée sous le bras. Une image qu'il n'est pas prêt d'oublier._

 _\- « Pourquoi tu te marres ? »_

 _\- « J'arrête pas de te voir dans ma tête avec cette poupée. Au fait, t'en a fait quoi de la poupée ? »_

 _\- « Je l'ai refilé à Yachiru, Nel n'en voulait pas, alors autant que ça fasse plaisir à une autre gamine. J'avais juste oublié que c'était la fille de tonton Kenny. Quand j'ai revu la poupée, elle était à poil, les cheveux à moitié rasés, et elle avait un œil crevé et un bras en moins. »_

 _L'air de désolation sur le visage de Grimmjow est tel qu'Ichigo a bien du mal à se retenir d'exploser à nouveau de rire. Il vient lui caresser la joue et lui donne un baiser en le cajolant d'un « Mon pauvre amour ! »_

 _\- « Remarque, je dis d'eux mais nous on était pas mieux. Quand on était môme avec Sosûke, on jouait aux chevaliers dans le jardin. Enfin, lui était le chevalier et moi j'étais son écuyer. Ouais, déjà son larbin ! Comme on n'avait pas d'armure, on chipait des cartons et pour faire les casques et les armes, on se servait dans la cuisine. Un égouttoir sur la tête, une louche ou une écumoire et on était parés. »_

 _Les deux hommes partent dans un éclat de rire, se narrant l'un après l'autre des anecdotes de leur petite enfance, puis de l'adolescence. Les premiers émois au lycée, la découverte de sa passion pour la cuisine et l'affirmation difficile de son homosexualité pour Ichigo. La vie dissolue de Grimmjow, la rencontre avec la mère de Nel, une droguée qu'il pensait pouvoir sortir de son enfer. La naissance de sa fille puis le décès de sa mère. Son premier succès et en même temps son premier échec._

 _\- « Tu sais, Ichi, ça fait un moment que je pense à nous… enfin, je veux dire à nous en tant que couple. Au début, t'étais attirant pour moi, une sorte de défi, tu vois. Après, t'es devenu plus que ça, t'es devenu comme une évidence… » Grimmjow qui avait commencé son petit discours sans regarder Ichigo, vient de se tourner vers lui. Un lui un peu angoissé par la solennité du moment. « En fait, plus j'y pense, plus je suis d'accord avec ta frangine… J'suis tombé amoureux de toi la première fois qu'on s'est vu, Ichi… et comme je suis assez exclusif, j'aimerais qu'on partage toi et moi quelque chose de symbolique. Dans ce pays, deux mecs peuvent pas s'marier, mais on peut faire comme si… »_

 _Il bouge un instant pour mettre la main dans sa poche et en ressort quelque chose de brillant, qui fait un doux cling._

 _\- « T'es le mec que j'aime, Ichi, alors j'me suis dit qu'on pourrait porter ça… enfin si t'es d'accord. »_

 _Il ouvre sa main et au creux de sa paume,_ _Ichigo découvre deux alliances. Le cœur battant la chamade, les yeux ambre vogue des bagues à Grimmjow. La bouche ouverte, sans pouvoir parler bien qu'il sache que Grimmjow attend précisément qu'il dise quelque chose._

 _\- « Elles appartenaient à mes parents. Je les gardais autour du cou sur une chaîne depuis mes dix-huit ans. J'ai fait élargir celle de ma mère, elle devrait t'aller. Et je te rassure, je m'suis renseigné et je sais qu'on peut en porter une sans être marié, ça s'appelle une alliance sans engagement. Mais attention, ça veut pas dire que je m'engage pas avec toi, hein ?... Bon, t'en dis quoi ? »_

 _Trop ému pour parler, Ichigo hoche vigoureusement la tête, le visage baigné de larmes. Grimmjow n'attend pas et glisse l'anneau à l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Imité par son partenaire, ils finissent de sceller cette union officieuse par un baiser, puis des caresses, et plus tard par des gémissements qui les conduisent aux cris de jouissance._

 _Fin du flashback_

\- « Bonjour toi », fait la voix de Grimmjow. « En train d'admirer ta jolie main ? »

\- « Oui, elle est parfaite ma main, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Grimmjow surplombe son amant. Il prend la main ornée de l'alliance, la regarde un instant et l'embrasse doucement. Puis il revient sur le corps alangui dans son lit, des idées plein la tête, du genre à faire crier un mignon rouquin.

\- « C'est le mec qui la porte qui est parfait. »

* * *

En entrant dans le petit cimetière, une petite bruine les accompagne. Ils marchent lentement dans les allées désertes. Leurs chaussures crissent sur le gravier au fur et à mesure que défilent les tombes. Lorsqu'ils arrivent à proximité de celle de Caroline Kurosaki, Shûhei constate que la pierre tombale est l'une des plus fleuries. Il s'avance seul, puis s'accroupit lentement, fixant la petite photo d'une jeune femme blonde et souriante. Aussitôt, les larmes coulent sur ses joues, au diapason des gouttelettes de pluie qui tombent du ciel. Dur de revoir l'endroit où repose pour l'éternité celle qui a partagé sa vie pendant trois années. Trois années d'une vie parfaite et heureuse.

Comme tous les fois où il est venu s'agenouiller ici, il retrouve ses marques et commence à parler à voix basse à cette personne qui n'est plus. Il lui donne des nouvelles des membres de la famille, décrivant dans le détail combien leurs deux fils ont grandi et à quel point ils font sa fierté. Il parle encore et encore, de Gabriel qui s'épanouit à une vitesse incroyable depuis sa rencontre avec la petite Nel, et ce faisant, se voit contraint d'aborder le sujet qu'il aurait préféré taire : leur retour au Japon après avoir été retrouvés. Il raconte la peur de côtoyer ces gens dangereux, l'incertitude quant à leur avenir, l'angoisse de perdre l'un des leurs et le combat de tous les jours pour ne pas se laisser enfermer dans des vies sans une once de liberté. Le sourire revient à l'évocation de Kûkaku, leur tante adorée, de leur rêve commun qui est en train de devenir une réalité, du bonheur d'Ichigo et du mariage prochain d'Orihime qui la rend heureuse comme elle ne l'a jamais été. Puis, la douleur l'étreint lorsqu'il raconte la découverte des assassins de ses parents. Caroline a toujours été sa confidente. Il estime légitime de lui faire part de cette information essentielle.

Quand vient enfin le moment de justifier le but de sa visite, il hésite. Tout au long de son monologue chuchoté, il a sciemment évité de parler d'une personne. Celle-là même dont il sent la présence plus loin, derrière lui.

\- « Tu sais, Caroline, Ichi et Hime ne sont pas les seuls à avoir été confiés à un membre du clan. Moi aussi, on m'a mis avec quelqu'un. Tu ne le croiras jamais, mais c'est un homme. Il s'appelle Sosûke Aizen et il est le chef de l'une des cinq familles du clan. Un type arrogant, sûr de lui et possessif. Il pense que moi et les enfants, on lui appartient. Tu te rends compte ? Je te rassure tout de suite, il est très bien avec les petits. C'est ce qui m'agace le plus chez lui. Il les a mis dans sa poche avec une facilité déconcertante. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est doté d'un certain charme,… enfin, il parle bien mais il manipule aussi sacrément bien son monde... »

Shûhei baisse les yeux sur des primevères qu'il effleure du bout des doigts. C'est facile pour lui de dire du mal de Sosûke, ou de tourner les points positifs de sa personnalité en choses négatives.

\- « Bon, je dois admettre qu'il est loin d'être moche et aussi… il est très patient avec moi. Il m'a embrassé, tu sais, et moi… », un long soupir suit cette confidence et en précède une autre, la plus difficile à avouer, « … moi, j'ai aimé. La vérité, c'est que je suis de plus en plus attiré par lui. J'ai essayé de lutter contre ça parce qu'il s'était imposé à moi, parce qu'il menait la vie dure à Ichigo, parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de considérer nos fils comme les siens ! » Conscient que la partie la plus rebelle en lui vient de gagner sur la raison, il prend une grand inspiration et se radoucit. « Caroline, je ne veux pas continuer parce que sinon, Gabriel finira par se douter de quelque chose et je veux que nos enfants soient entourés d'amour. Je ne dis pas que je l'aime, je dis juste qu'il faut que j'avance, ou alors, je vais devenir aigre et envieux du bonheur d'Ichi et d'Hime. Caroline, où que tu sois, je sais que tu me pardonnes et que tu nous regardes les enfants et moi. Une partie de moi ne cessera jamais de t'aimer, tu sais. »

Resté en retrait avec Ulquiorra, Sosûke observe la tristesse envahir les traits qu'il aime tant et c'est difficile de rester de marbre. Il aimerait soulager cette peine bien qu'il sache que c'est impossible. Il a déjà bien assez envahi la vie de Shûhei, sans venir ternir ses souvenirs. Tout puissant chef d'une famille du clan ShiYaK, il ne peut effacer la douleur de la perte. La sienne est toujours là, ravivée par ces horribles révélations. Sa seule possibilité d'action est le soutien et la patience. Oui, il le jure, il laissera à Shûhei encore du temps, tout le temps qu'il lui faudra. Au diable ses désirs !

Soudain, la détermination qui réunit sans le savoir les deux hommes s'accompagne d'un étrange phénomène. Alors que Shûhei se relève enfin, les nuages se dissipent lentement, éclairant le cimetière d'une lumière plus vive. Le veuf lève la tête vers le ciel. Un peu de bleu apparaît entre la brume vaporeuse grise, puis les rayons du soleil l'obligent à cligner des yeux. Il regarde une dernière fois le visage de Caroline et lui envoie un sourire. Il a atteint l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé en venant ici et il sait qu'il est temps de repartir. Avec une nouvelle sérénité, il se lève. Il tourne les talons et se dirige vers Sosûke, les mains dans les poches.

\- « On peut y aller maintenant », décrète-t-il d'un ton ferme.

\- « Tu es sûr ? », demande le brun.

\- « Oui. »

En silence, ils quittent le cimetière et rejoignent la grosse berline. Ulquiorra leur ouvre la porte et monte à l'avant, juste à côté du chauffeur. Le retour se fait dans le silence parce que Shûhei digère encore ce moment riche en bouleversements émotionnels et que Sosûke refuse de s'imposer à lui. Après trois quarts d'heures de trajet, le chauffeur range le véhicule le long d'un trottoir, à proximité de la gare, et attend patiemment les nouvelles consignes vu qu'il reste encore plus de huit heures à tuer pour ses clients.

\- « Nous pourrions aller déjeuner pour commencer », propose Sosûke. « Il doit bien y avoir des restaurants autour de cette gare. Ulquiorra, tu peux te renseigner ? »

\- « Sosûke, pas la peine. J'ai fait mes études à Nantes alors je connais un peu. Derrière le château, ça fourmille de petits restaurants dans les rues piétonnes. »

\- « Un château ? »

\- « Oui, on peut le visiter après le déjeuner, si tu veux. »

Surpris par la proposition de Shûhei, Sosûke n'attend pas qu'il change d'avis.

\- « Faisons-cela. Pourriez-vous nous rapprocher de ces rues piétonnes ? », demande-t-il au chauffeur.

L'homme acquiesce et redémarre la voiture.

* * *

Pendant que Grimmjow prend sa douche, Ichigo ressent un besoin irrépressible de parler de cette soirée avec quelqu'un. Il sait qu'à l'heure qu'il est, Shûhei et Sosûke sont déjà sur le sol français, c'est pourquoi il se précipite dans la chambre de sa sœur. Il frappe doucement et l'appelle. Comme elle ne répond pas, il ouvre la porte sans faire de bruit et tente de voir dans la pénombre. Orihime dort encore. Il hésite à entrer pour la réveiller, mais l'envie de partager son bonheur est trop grande. Il se glisse à l'intérieur et va tirer les rideaux. Contrairement à Grimmjow et à lui, sa jumelle a fermé les volets, ce qui ne fait pas entrer suffisamment de luminosité dans la pièce.

Il s'assoit sur le lit et secoue l'épaule d'Orihime qui fait des 'hum' désapprobateurs en essayant de se débarrasser de la main agressive.

\- « Hime, réveille-toi. »

\- « Hummm… »

\- « Allez, debout la dormeuse. Il fait grand jour et on a plein de trucs à faire. »

\- « Ichiiii…, on bosse pas aujourd'hui… et j'suis rentrée tard », fait la voix ensommeillée de la rousse.

\- « Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé, mais faut que je parle à quelqu'un. »

Le ton implorant de son frère finit de réveiller Orihime. C'est légèrement alarmée qu'elle allume la lampe de chevet et s'assoit sur le matelas, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Ichigo ? »

\- « Tu ne vas en croire tes oreille. Hier soir, Grimmjow m'a expliqué que le clan avait récupéré certaines de nos affaires… »

La jeune femme écarquille les yeux. Le sourire de son jumeau est contagieux. Gagnée par son enthousiasme, elle décolle son dos et se rapproche de lui.

\- « Et alors ? », demande-t-elle un brin d'excitation dans la voix.

\- « Eh bien disons que messieurs Shiro et Topo sont enfin rentrés au bercail. Il y a aussi toutes nos photos, Hime. »

\- « Pourquoi n'ont-ils rien dit avant ? »

\- « Très franchement, je n'en sais rien. Tout a été mis dans des cartons et stockés dans une remise ici même. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont oublié que c'était là. En tout cas, c'est l'effet que ça me donne. »

\- « Comment Grimmjow te l'a dit ? »

\- « En discutant avec lui. On a passé une super soirée. On s'est découvert un peu plus lui et moi, et il m'a… », Ichigo se met à rougir en anticipant la nouvelle qu'il s'apprête à asséner littéralement à sa sœur.

\- « Epargne-moi les détails, Ichi », rétorque Orihime en apposant ses mains à plat sur ses oreilles.

Ichigo se dit qu'un geste vaut parfois mieux que des mots. Il place le dos de sa main droite juste devant les yeux gris de la rousse. Sous le choc, celle-ci laisse tomber ses mains sur les draps, la bouche grande ouverte.

\- « Mais… mais…»

\- « C'était l'alliance de sa mère. Il l'a fait réglé à mon doigt, je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé mais le fait est là, elle me va à la perfection. »

\- « Ichigo, c'est une alliance et vous n'êtes… enfin je veux dire, Ichi, il faut se marier et c'est… »

\- « On ne le peut pas, je sais et il le sait aussi. Il a fait des recherches, ouais, je sais ça paraît dingue de dire ça de Grimmjow, mais il a trouvé que deux personnes pouvaient porter des alliances sans engagement, dans le sens d'un engagement non officiel, tu vois ? »

Orihime hoche la tête, bien qu'elle ne saisisse pas entièrement le concept.

\- « Il veut que l'on fasse comme si on était marié, et moi, j'ai dit oui, Hime. »

\- « Oh Ichi ! » Elle se jette dans ses bras. « Tu as bien fait. Tu l'aimes et lui aussi. Oh, je suis tellement contente pour vous deux ! Il faudra fêter ça au retour de Shûhei. Mon frère jumeau s'est uni à son amoureux ! »

Des coups sont frappés à la porte. Ichigo se lève comme un ressort et Hime le suit, enfilant une robe de chambre par-dessus son short et débardeur. Elle va ouvrir la porte et tombe sur un Grimmjow qui regarde par-dessus la jeune femme.

\- « Il est là Ichi ? »

\- « Oui, je suis là Grimmjow », répond le jeune homme en s'approchant. « Je suis venue prévenir Orihime pour nos affaires. »

\- « Et pour autre chose aussi », lance joyeusement sa sœur.

Grimmjow échange un regard avec Ichigo dont les yeux brillent de mille feux. Il n'a pas le temps de réfléchir qu'une ventouse le percute et l'enserre dans un étau. Il n'aurait jamais supposé que la future épouse de Kuchiki soit aussi forte.

\- « Toutes mes félicitations ! »

Quand elle le relâche, son sourire se fane et elle met les poings sur ses hanches. « Grimmjow Jaggerjack, tu as intérêt à rendre mon frère heureux, sinon gare à toi ! »

Effaré, le bleuté regarde dans la direction du frère qui ne peut qu'hausser les épaules.

* * *

Le déjeuner a permis à Shûhei d'en apprendre davantage sur Ulquiorra. Contrairement à son habitude, l'homme au visage impavide n'est pas resté silencieusement en retrait de son patron et c'est à lui qu'est revenu le choix du restaurant. Si Sosûke n'a pas été transporté à l'idée de manger dans une crêperie, dusse-t-elle être la meilleure de Nantes, le visage du lieutenant s'est en revanche animé, devenant aussi radieux qu'un sapin dont on viendrait d'allumer les guirlandes. Shûhei a fait peser son poids dans la balance, et les trois hommes se sont retrouvés autour d'une table dans un coin de la petite salle.

Dès que la serveuse leur a remis le menu, Ulquiorra en a dévoré les plats des yeux, lisant avec un intérêt gourmand la moindre des recettes proposées. Shûhei lui a demandé pourquoi il semblait autant emballé par la crêperie. L'autre lui a expliqué qu'il avait passé une maîtrise en langues étrangères français-anglais et qu'il avait séjourné une année en France, à Rennes pour être exact. De cette époque, il se souvient des galettes de sarrasin et des crêpes qu'il mangeait assez souvent vu que c'est un produit local et plutôt abordable.

Au moment de passer commande, il n'avait pas arrêté son choix, et c'est naturellement Shûhei qui l'a orienté en lui posant des questions. Grâce à l'aide de la serveuse, il s'est décidé pour la spécial bretonne, une galette fourrée de rondelles de pommes de terre et de quartiers de pomme rissolées, avec de l'andouille de Guéméné et une sauce à la moutarde à l'ancienne. Shûhei a opté pour une complète jambon-œuf-fromage et Sosûke pour une St Jacques et fondue de poireaux dont il a apprécié le goût fin et savoureux.

La serveuse vient de leur porter leur dessert. Une part de tarte aux pommes maison pour Shûhei, un simple café pour Sosûke et une crêpe monstrueuse avec banane, sauce chocolat, crème chantilly et amandes grillées.

\- « Tu vas manger tout ça, Ulquiorra ? »

Le lieutenant relève la tête et fixe sans comprendre son supérieur.

\- « Bien sûr maître Aizen, je l'ai commandé. »

Shûhei pouffe de rire en avalant un morceau de sa tarte. La franchise d'Ulquiorra est un pendant à son côté logique. Sosûke finit par se concentrer sur son café et les gens qui passent dans la rue, tandis que son lieutenant fixe son assiette d'un air de contentement absolu. Délicatement, il prend sa fourchette et son couteau et tranche un morceau de crêpe qu'il enduit de chantilly avant d'apposer au sommet de la bouchée une lampée de chocolat fondu et quelques amandes. Il porte la fourchette à sa bouche et ferme les yeux de plaisir.

Shûhei qui suivait son manège, fait du pied à Sosûke qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. Suivant le regard de son compagnon, il observe Ulquiorra comme il ne l'a jamais vu. Sa dégustation semble vraiment orgasmique.

\- « C'est bon, Ulquiorra ? »

L'autre hoche la tête de bas en haut en continuant de mâcher, jusqu'à ce que le chef de clan lui demande : « Me ferais-tu goûter ? »

L'ébahissement de son subordonné fait vite place à un air menaçant. Une fois encore, Ulquiorra vient de surprendre son maître, qui note mentalement de ne jamais vouloir séparer son lieutenant de son dessert, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'une crêpe.

* * *

Quand les jumeaux pénètrent dans la salle de jeux, les enfants sont occupés à jouer. Les deux plus grands poursuivent leur construction du royaume du chevalier Gabriel et de la princesse Nel et le plus jeune est sur son tapis représentant une ville, avec des rues, des maisons et des arbres. Il pousse une petite ambulance sur l'une des routes en faisant le bruit du moteur.

\- « Bonjour tout le monde ! »

\- « Bonjour papa, on fait notre château avec Gabi. »

\- « J'vois ça », rétorque le bleuté en s'approchant des deux gamins.

\- « Coucou tata Hime, coucou tonton Ichi ! On va faire un foot avec Gimjo ? »

Gabriel ne perd jamais le nord.

\- « Pas maintenant Gabriel, il pleut dehors. Et puis, je dois donner quelque chose à Théodore. »

Intrigué, Gabriel abandonne pour un temps son château. Il se lève et suit son oncle, imité par la princesse à couettes.

\- « Théo, Théo, tonton Ichi a un cadeau pour toi ! »

Le bébé relève la tête dans la direction d'où vient la voix. Un sourire accueillant en guise de bonjour, il fixe son oncle, plus encore lorsque celui-ci sort de sa poche un objet. Instinctivement, Théo tend les bras, les yeux rivés sur le petit singe qui flotte dans les airs, tenu entre les doigts d'Ichigo. Lorsqu'il est enfin à sa portée, ses deux petites mains encore potelées s'en saisissent et l'amènent contre sa joue, pour un câlin incroyable. Les semaines loin de Topo n'ont pas réussi à le sortir de la tête du petit bout de choux.

Gabriel observe son petit frère. Il est heureux qu'il ait retrouvé son doudou, un peu envieux aussi. Lui donnerait tout pour revoir Shiro ne serait-ce qu'une minute. Il y était attaché à ce dragon aux écailles aussi douces que l'alpaga. Bien sûr, Sosûke a veillé à ce que sa chambre soit remplie de jouets. Cependant, rien ne remplacera jamais ce dragon qu'il adore et qui lui manque.

Ichigo et Orihime l'observe depuis un moment, patientant encore pour mieux le surprendre.

\- « Au fait, Gabriel, Topo n'a pas voyagé tout seul. Figure-toi que cette fois, il avait un compagnon dans sa cachette. »

\- « Qui ça ? », demande le petit à son oncle qui d'un signe, invite l'enfant à regarder du côté d'Orihime.

Les deux mains dans le dos, il voit bien que la jeune femme semble cacher quelque chose. Lorsque ses mains reviennent devant elle, elles tiennent une chose miraculeuse aux yeux de Gabriel. Passé le choc, le petit garçon se précipite vers la jeune femme.

\- « SHI'O ! »

En sécurité entre les bras du petit garçon, Shiro subit pour la première fois depuis longtemps une étreinte proche de l'écrasement.

\- « Tu fais voir, Gabriel ? », demande Nel.

\- « C'est shi'o, mon d'agon doudou. Tu l'as t'ouvé où tata Hime ? »

\- « Grimmjow nous a rendu certaines de nos affaires. Vos jouets et toutes nos photos. »

\- « Des photos de maman ? », demande le petit avec espoir.

\- « Oui, Gabriel. Ça te dirait que l'on voit ça maintenant ? »

\- « OUI ! », s'écrie le gamin.

Nel est partante et Théodore aussi, semble-t-il. Le tout petit s'est levé et a rejoint les autres, son Topo entre les bras. Il ne comprend pas tout, si ce n'est que que la surprise de Topo pourrait en entraîner d'autres.

* * *

La première soirée au Plaza Athénée est passée très vite. La fatigue des voyages et le trop plein d'émotions ont tué dans l'œuf toute envie de profiter du fait qu'ils sont à Paris. Le lendemain matin, c'est donc en pleine forme que les deux hommes sont en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner dans leur suite. Ulquiorra vient de les rejoindre pour prendre connaissance du planning de la journée.

Cette question, Shûhei la voit comme une ouverture qu'il ne compte pas laisser passer. Sans attendre, il grille la priorité à Sosûke en répondant à sa place, avant que celui-ci ne décide de rentrer plus tôt au Japon.

\- « Shopping ! »

Le brun repose sa tasse de thé en le fixant étrangement, ce qui donne à Shûhei le temps, car le courage ne lui manque pas, de se justifier.

\- « Je voudrais ramener un petit quelque chose à tout le monde et Paris, je n'y suis venu qu'une seule fois lorsque j'étais lycéen. Et encore c'était pour visiter des monuments. »

Sosûke semble soupeser l'idée. Il n'est pas contre faire les magasins. Sans être un fervent amateur, il aime les belles choses et se dit qu'il serait dommage de ne pas tirer parti de cet intermède pour renouveler sa garde-robe. Et de surcroît dans l'une des capitales mondiale de la mode. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que certains mots de Shûhei percutent son cerveau.

\- « Quand tu dis tout le monde, tu penses à tes fils, ton frère et ta sœur, c'est bien ça ? »

\- « En gros, c'est ça. »

La réponse est lâchée à la va-vite par un Shûhei qui attrape un croissant et le fourre dans sa bouche, indifférent à l'état d'esprit de son compagnon.

\- « En gros ? », insiste quand même ce dernier.

Shûhei prend soin de vider sa bouche pour préciser le fond de sa pensée.

\- « Bah oui, je compte bien ramener quelque chose pour ma famille. Ma famille, c'est Kensei, Kisuke, Kûkaku et Shinji. Et Grimmjow bien sûr. Après tout, c'est le petit copain d'Ichigo. N'oublions pas ta mère. Je pense aussi que ce serait bien de ramener un petit truc pour les enfants de Zaraki. » Les traits du visage de Sosûke se tordent sous le choc, forçant Shûhei à expliquer. « Franchement, tu nous vois offrir un cadeau à Kisuke devant les trois gosses ? »

\- « Nous ? »

\- « Oui, _nous_. Tu passes ton temps à me seriner que je suis ton compagnon. Pour moi, ça veut donc dire qu'on est un couple, donc un nous », décrète Shûhei. « Je compte aussi ramener quelques bonnes bouteilles pour Uryû. Oh et j'y pense, ce serait bien que l'on trouve un cadeau de mariage ici pour Orihime et Byakuya. Tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi, tu dois bien avoir des idées…»

Sosûke se fiche bien que la liste s'allonge, promettant des heures de marche à travers la capitale. Pas une seconde, il n'envisage de réfuter cette idée saugrenue comme quoi il serait plus à même de connaître le Kuchiki. Non, lui s'est arrêté sur le ' _on est un couple_.' Cette affirmation lui fait chaud au cœur et il regarde avec une adoration toute en retenue son compagnon, songeant qu'il leur reste une étape à franchir pour être effectivement un vrai couple.

* * *

Pour l'occasion de ces retrouvailles avec une partie de leur passé, Ichigo a demandé à Grimmjow s'il était possible d'inviter Kisuke et Kensei pour le déjeuner du lendemain. Sans même qu'Akane n'ait eu besoin de le convaincre, le bleuté a agréé au projet sans arrière-pensée. Les deux maisonnées sont donc arrivées vers onze heures, comme stipulé par le lieutenant d'Aizen. Tous sont actuellement regroupés dans le salon, dans une cacophonie générale due à la présence bruyante des enfants. Certains comme Rose Ootoribashi s'interrogent sur la raison de leur présence à cette réunion familiale. Pas un instant, le blond suppose qu'il a été invité en sa qualité de parrain d'Ichigo.

\- « S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! », lance bien fort celui-ci. « Bien, si nous vous avons fait venir aujourd'hui, c'est que nous avons appris avant-hier soir que des objets qui nous sont chers ont été conservés. Comme nous sommes tous de la même famille, nous avons pensé qu'il serait intéressant pour vous de découvrir un peu de la vie que nous avons vécu loin d'ici. »

Tout le monde s'installe, les enfants directement sur le tapis entre les deux canapés. Des fauteuils des autres pièces ont été amenés et Zaraki s'y assoit à contrecœur. Il a à peu près autant envie d'être là que de se trancher les veines. Kisuke l'a bien compris et lui glisse un « fais un effort, ce sont presque mes enfants » qui fait hocher la tête du géant.

Les albums photos sont tout de suite sortis. Les rires et les exclamations attendries sont au rendez-vous. Au fur et à mesure des années, les scènes cocasses ou simples de la vie quotidienne de cette famille composée et solidaire défilent devant leurs yeux à tous, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme blonde apparaissent sur certains clichés. Gabriel l'appelle maman et Théodore pointe du doigt celle dont tous lui ont parlé, et que malheureusement, il n'a pas connu. Autour des deux petits, chacun s'extasie face à la beauté de Caroline et lorsque les albums sont refermés, des images emplissent les têtes.

Gabriel est fier de présenter Shiro et quand il évoque le doudou de son petit frère, Rose reconnait le petit singe qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil le jour de la naissance d'Ichigo. Il avait acheté un ourson en peluche d'un bleu ciel quelques jours auparavant. Puis, en se rendant à la clinique, il est passé devant un petit magasin qui vendait à l'époque des jouets de l'artisanat. Dans la vitrine, un petit singe aux couleurs vives semblait l'inviter à entrer. Masaki lui a souvent dit qu'Ichigo ne quittait jamais son Topo et il est ému aujourd'hui de voir que ce petit jouet n'a pas disparu dans l'incendie de l'ancien domicile des Shiba.

\- « Je l'avais dans ma poche quand on s'est enfui », dit une présence à ses côtés.

Rose se tourne vers la personne et sourit à Ichigo, son unique filleul.

\- « Oui et ça t'a rongé pendant des semaines de ne pas nous l'avoir dit », intervient Kensei. « Figure-toi, Rose, que ton filleul s'était mis en tête qu'à cause de ça, on allait nous retrouver. »

\- « Comme l'a dit Kisuke, c'était un signe », conclut le rouquin.

\- « Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer à quel point c'est vrai », fait doucement Rose, s'attirant les regards des autres. « En vérité, ce n'est pas le jouet que j'avais prévu de t'acheter, Ichigo. Moi, je t'avais choisi un ourson bleu que j'ai d'ailleurs conservé. Le jour où je me suis rendu à la clinique pour faire ta connaissance, j'ai été pris dans un bouchon à cause d'un accident et je suis resté quelques minutes devant une vitrine. Comme je devais prendre mon mal en patience, j'ai regardé. Il était là, tout petit à me fixer, presque à me supplier de le prendre avec lui. Je suis certain qu'il m'a choisi pour que je te le donne, comme je suis certain qu'il s'est mis sur la route du petit Théodore et l'a choisi à son tour. »

* * *

 **JadeK136 :** bah elles ne font pas dans la dentelle, la rousse et la métisse. Elles me font penser à des hyènes. Sans doute le côté meute et l'acharnement dont elles font preuve. Dis-donc, t'as sérieusement réfléchi à la soirée made in Paris entre Shûhei et Sosûke ! Peut-être un rêve secret ?

 **Anemone33 :** il fallait bien nuancer un peu le propos avec Rukia. Elle n'a pas un mauvais fond, juste une éducation qui l'a un peu trop formatée. Et non, je ne suis pas chef. Juste gourmande et assez douée pour faire des recherches sur Internet !

 **black-cat :** je n'ai pas bien saisi en quoi la discussion entre Ichigo et Shûhei a pu de mettre mal à l'aise. Tu pourrais élaborer dans une prochaine review (tu as remarqué comment je n'ai pas honte de réclamer une review !) Pour Rukia, c'est effectivement bien qu'elle revoit sa copie, ne serait-ce que pour Jinnai qui mérite lui d'être heureux.


	36. Le shopping

**Chapitre 36 :** Le shopping

* * *

Ils ont de la chance, le temps s'est mis au beau. Un ciel d'azur et des rayons de soleil réchauffant des passants, riverains et touristes, qui à leur image, marchent dans les rues de la capitale. Perdus dans l'anonymat de la foule, les trois hommes commencent leur périple par les rues que Sosûke prise le plus, celles des magasins de luxe où Shûhei prend son mal en patience en regardant l'homme essayer costumes, chemises et cravates.

' _Comme s'il avait besoin de toutes ces fringues. Son dressing est déjà plein à craquer !_ ', a-t-il songé lorsque le défilé des vêtements a commencé, sous l'indifférence polie d'Ulquiorra.

Le pire reste encore les louanges écœurantes du vendeur.

\- « Cette matière est faite pour vous. C'est de la pure laine 150's, un aspect brillant et un confort remarquable. Permettez-moi de vous dire que cette coupe vous sied à ravir, monsieur. »

\- « Gnagnagna », marmonne Shûhei depuis le fauteuil confortable où le vendeur l'a invité à mettre ses fesses, un brin de mépris dans la voix.

Il faut dire que Shûhei porte un jean noir de belle coupe, des converses, un pull fin gris anthracite et une veste en Denim marron. L'ensemble est casuel et de bonne qualité, mais dénote apparemment dans cet antre de l'élégance.

\- « Un commentaire, Shûhei ? », demande Sosûke qui a parfaitement entendu la moquerie.

\- « Non, non aucun. Ce costume est absolument é-pous-tou-flant, », répond-il s'attirant un sourire satisfait du vendeur, qui se fane aussitôt que le jeune homme ajoute : « … comme le précédent et celui d'avant. D'ailleurs, à par les nuances de gris, je ne vois pas bien la différence. Il me semble même que tu possèdes déjà deux ou trois costumes similaires. Enfin, pour ce que j'en dis. »

Sous le regard amusé d'Ulquiorra, Shûhei se met à inspecter ses ongles, envoyant le message à tout le monde que désormais, il se désintéresse totalement de ce qui se passe. Occupé à admirer son reflet dans le miroir sur pied, Sosûke trouve la petite rébellion plaisante. Pour un peu, il oserait presque moucher son compagnon.

\- « Tu as sans doute raison, Shûhei. »

Pendant quelques secondes, le pauvre vendeur affiche l'air scandalisé de celui qui voit s'échapper une jolie commission, jetant au passage un mini regard féroce vers le responsable.

\- « Cela dit, il serait utile que tu possèdes toi-même un costume ou deux… »

Le regard du vendeur vient de s'illuminer alors qu'à l'opposé, le visage de Shûhei se tend sous la surprise. Il se redresse prêt à contre-attaquer, quand Sosûke assène l'argument ultime.

\- « En outre, il t'en faudra un pour le mariage de ta sœur. Tu n'envisages pas d'y aller en jean, Shûhei ? », explique-t-il en allant se changer.

La défaite est lisible sur chacun des traits du jeune homme. Trahi par sa propre sœur, voilà comment il se sent. Tel un condamné à mort, il se lève et se traîne jusqu'à la cabine d'essayage où le vendeur lui sert toutes ses mimiques habituelles. Après quelques minutes derrière le rideau, il ressort dans un costume presque noir. Sous la veste cintrée et à la coupe près du corps, il porte une chemise blanche et une cravate dans un camaïeu d'orange.

Pour Sosûke, la vision est enchanteresse. L'habit rehausse la beauté sauvage de Shûhei. Il n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul à être émerveillé, puisque le vendeur est sans nul doute possible charmé par cette nouvelle version du jeune homme bougon et mal sapé qui est entré dans son magasin.

Sosûke s'approche dangereusement du vendeur qui non content de s'en mettre plein les yeux, ose admirer les fesses de Shûhei. Il se place face à lui et le tue du regard, le faisant déglutir et baisser les yeux. Nullement téméraire, l'homme déguerpit vers ses portants pour choisir d'autres costumes, laissant les deux hommes entre eux.

\- « Tu es magnifique, tu sais. »

Le compliment fait rosir les joues de Shûhei. Il reporte son regard sur son reflet, cette autre version de lui à qui il concède une certaine distinction. La couleur sombre du costume fait écho à sa chevelure d'ébène.

\- « Je préférerais une cravate dans les tons vert. Par contre, on peut la prendre pour Ichi ? »

\- « Bien sûr. Je pense qu'effectivement, elle est faite pour ton frère. On pourrait lui prendre un costume aussi. S'il vous plaît ? »

Le vendeur accourt vers eux, le visage tendu et toujours serviable.

\- « Il nous faudrait un costume similaire mais dans une autre taille. Shûhei ? »

\- « Ichigo mesure huit centimètres de moins que moins. Côté carrure, il est plus fin aussi. Par contre, il faudrait un gris clair. »

Le vendeur ne perd pas de temps. À peine parti, qu'il revient avec un costume d'un gris fumée, dans un tissage qui donne un effet chiné. Un couleur qui affadirait Shûhei, mais qui aura l'effet inverse sur Ichigo.

\- « Nous le prenons », décrète Sosûke. « Auriez-vous du marron foncé ? »

\- « Tu veux encore essayer un costume ? », s'agace Shûhei.

\- « Non, c'est pour toi. A moins que tu ne préfères un bleu marine ? »

C'est en haussant les épaules que Shûhei donne son avis sur la couleur d'un éventuel deuxième costume. De toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, l'autre va insister, autant en finir rapidement.

Une demi-heure plus tard et ils se tiennent face au comptoir où Sosûke est sur le point de payer. Shûhei s'inquiète de devoir porter tous ces sacs. La journée shopping risque de tourner court s'ils sont chargés comme des bourriques.

\- « Veuillez arranger la livraison à notre hôtel. Nous sommes descendus au Plaza Athénée. »

\- « Bien entendu, monsieur. Cela serait fait dans l'après-midi. »

Evidemment, Shûhei n'avait pas pensé que dans le monde où il évolue aujourd'hui, certains petits tracas n'existent pas. Leur shopping va pouvoir se poursuivre dans les meilleures conditions.

* * *

Au Japon, une scène identique est en train de se produire.

\- « C'est celle-là ! », décrète Kûkaku.

Orihime a les yeux fixés sur son image. La robe est en tout point parfaite. Pas vraiment une robe de princesse, pas non plus un simple fourreau, plutôt un savant mélange des deux. La robe avec son col arrondi qui découvre les épaules est en mikado couleur nacre. Resserrée à la taille par une ceinture en strass, elle suit les courbes de la jeune femme, sans la comprimer. Par-dessus la partie inférieure, un jupon évasé en organdi et dentelle s'attache à la ceinture et confère à l'ensemble une petite touche grandiloquente.

Oui, la robe lui va à ravir. En outre, cette tenue présente un double avantage. Le jupon peut s'enlever si le besoin se fait ressentir et par sa forme de traîne dans le dos, elle n'aura pas besoin de porter un voile. Elle préfère laisser ses cheveux au naturel. Du moins, un naturel savamment étudié, avec peut-être un accessoire pour les embellir.

\- « C'est vrai qu'elle me plaît, mais… »

Orihime marque un temps d'arrêt et jette un œil à la jeune femme qui les a accueillies et tellement bien conseillées jusque-là. Une femme professionnelle qui d'un sourire s'éclipse, sentant qu'elle doit laisser à ses clientes un peu d'intimité.

\- « … ce n'est pas un peu trop ? Je veux dire, tu as vu le prix, Kûkaku ? », fait la jeune femme sur un ton alarmé.

\- « Oh Orihime, l'argent n'est pas un problème ! Arrête de t'en faire pour ça. C'est ton grand jour alors tu auras la robe de tes rêves, peu importe combien elle coûte. Et elle te plaît n'est-ce pas ? »

Hochant la tête, la rousse reporte ses yeux sur l'image d'elle dans ce blanc virginal.

\- « Tu veux porter un voile ? »

\- « Non, je veux laisser mes cheveux à l'air libre. Juste les avoir dans un style coiffé-décoiffé, avec une barrette. Oui, c'est ça, une jolie barrette avec des brillants pour retenir les mèches les plus longues à l'arrière. »

\- « On a rendez-vous ensuite chez un coiffeur qui est spécialisé dans les cheveux longs comme les tiens, mais on peut passer avant chez le bijoutier. »

\- « Oh non, pas un bijoutier ! », s'écrie sa nièce d'un air catastrophé. « Une barrette en toc fera l'affaire. Du moment qu'elle soit jolie et qu'elle brille »

\- « D'accord, ma belle, on oublie le bijoutier » Kûkaku se tourne vers l'accueil où la vendeuse est occupée à faire semblent d'être occupée en attendant que ses deux clientes fassent de nouveau appel à elle. « Madame, s'il vous plaît ! »

\- « Souhaitez-vous voir d'autres robes ? »

\- « Non, notre choix est arrêté. Nous allons prendre celle-ci. »

\- « Très bon choix. Je vais faire appeler notre couturière pour les retouches en longueur. Auriez-vous besoin d'autres choses ? »

\- « Non, je vous remercie, ça ira. Allez va te changer, Orihime, on a encore tellement de chose à faire. »

Dès que la jeune fille entre dans la cabine, Kûkaku revient vers l'avant du magasin et sort son téléphone.

\- « Salut Shinji ? C'est Kûkaku. »

 _\- « Salut, ça se passe bien le shopping ? »_

\- « Ouais, la robe est choisie et après on va chez le coiffeur. Dis, Orihime veut une coiffure où elle pourrait avoir une barrette avec des brillants. »

 _\- « Et tu veux savoir si j'ai ça dans mon coffret à bijoux ? »,_ la raille le blond à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- « Non triple buse ! Elle refuse d'aller chez un bijoutier. Déjà le prix de la robe a eu du mal à passer. Tu pourrais t'en occuper s'il te plaît. Ta nièce mérite le meilleur. Elle et ses frères n'ont rien coûté à la famille Shiba pendant plus de dix ans, je crois donc qu'une jolie barrette sertie de diamants sera du meilleur effet. »

 _\- « J'en conviens, mais ça ne change rien au fait que j'y connais rien. »_

\- « Et Kensei, t'en fait quoi ? Il l'a élevé, je crois qu'il pourra t'aider, non ? Ah et prenez de l'or blanc, c'est plus joli que l'argent. »

Elle raccroche alors qu'Orihime la fait sursauter. Elle ne l'a pas entendue arriver et encore moins vue puisqu'elle tourne le dos aux cabines d'essayage.

\- « Un problème, tante Kûkaku ? »

\- « Non, ma toute belle », rétorque-t-elle à toute vitesse. « Juste Shinji qui voulait savoir si tout se passait bien. »

\- « Et c'est pour ça que t'as l'air toute gênée ? Dis plutôt que je viens de te prendre en flagrant délit de conversation coquine avec le beau monsieur Ukitake. »

\- « Pfft, même pas vrai ! Et d'abord appelle-le Jûshiro. Monsieur Ukitake, ça fait vieux et je te signale qu'il n'a que deux ans de plus que moi. Je ne suis pas vieille, moi ! »

Orihime éclate d'un rire cristallin en donnant un baiser sur la joue de la brune.

\- « Bien sûr que non tu n'es pas vieille, tantine ! »

* * *

Après le boulevard Haussmann où Shûhei a trouvé dans les différents grands magasins la majorité des cadeaux pour ses proches, Sosûke a proposé de faire un peu de tourisme. En taxi, ils se sont dirigés vers la butte de Montmartre. Ils ont visité le Sacré Cœur, après quoi ils ont erré dans les petits rues pavées où l'inimaginable s'est produit. Ulquiorra Schiffer s'est laissé croquer par un artiste des rues. Evidemment, Sosûke et Shûhei ont attendu à la terrasse d'un café, se régalant de la passivité de l'homme et surtout de la fascination qu'il a provoqué chez certains passants. Passants qui le regardaient comme on regarderait les gardes à Buckingham Palace.

L'avantage de cet interlude dans leur journée a permis à Shûhei de repérer un artiste japonais spécialisé dans des peintures mettant en scène des dragons. Après avoir fait connaissance avec lui dans leur langue natale, il tiré de son portefeuille des clichés de son épouse et demandé s'il était possible de lui faire deux tableaux et d'y inclure sa femme. L'artiste a semblé réticent au début, embêtant Shûhei qui pensait tenir là un cadeau inestimable pour ses deux fils. Le pouvoir de conviction de Sosûke Aizen a fait le reste. Peut-être aussi la somme coquette que le chef de clan a négocié en paiement de la dite commande.

Une fois le portrait d'Ulquiorra achevé, tous ont repris leur visite de la capitale, allant visiter la cathédrale Notre Dame. La journée s'est poursuivie jusqu'à ce que sur le coup de dix-huit heures trente, ils ne regagnent leur hôtel. Après une bonne douche, Sosûke a offert quartier libre à Ulquiorra, vu qu'il a réservé une table au restaurant de l'hôtel et commandé un menu gastronomique.

La soirée de dégustation s'est avérée un moment chaleureux où le bon vin aidant, les deux hommes se sont un peu plus livrés. Sosûke a compris une chose sur Shûhei. L'alcool lui délie la langue et même si son sujet de prédilection est resté le Quincy, il a apprécié chaque seconde de ce repas.

Maintenant, ils sont dans leur chambre. Sosûke est en bas de pyjama. Il vient d'en finir avec ses ablutions d'avant-coucher. Shûhei est en ce moment dans la salle de bain. Lui aussi en a terminé et regarde son reflet dans le miroir, inspirant et expirant plusieurs fois. Il ouvre la porte, éteint la lumière et se dirige vers le lit où Sosûke est déjà installé, le dos appuyé sur la somptueuse tête de lit, en train de vérifier les messages sur son portable. Shûhei éteint le lustre de la chambre, contourne le lit et vient s'allonger sous les draps.

\- « Demain, nous prenons l'avion à neuf heures vingt. J'ai demandé à ce que l'on nous apporte vers huit heures un petit déjeuner continental comme ce matin », explique le plus vieux en reposant son portable.

Seule la lumière de la lampe de chevet à côté de Sosûke est encore allumée. Shûhei songe alors que cette lumière tamisée s'accommode bien à son état d'esprit.

Comme à son habitude depuis qu'ils dorment ensembles, Sosûke s'appuie sur son coude droit et se penche vers son voisin afin de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette fois néanmoins, les lèvres s'entrouvrent, et passé les deux secondes de surprise, Sosûke approfondit un baiser du soir généralement chaste. Quand il sent deux mains glisser doucement de chaque côté de son flanc, il conclut qu'il ne rêve pas et que son compagnon est désireux de… de quoi au juste ?

Il se recule et plonge son regard dans les iris sombres pour l'interroger silencieusement d'abord.

\- « Shûhei ? »

Shûhei n'est pourtant pas enclin à parler. Il ramène ses deux mains et entourent le cou de Sosûke pour l'attirer de force vers lui. Le brun le laisse faire et se délecte d'un nouveau baiser. Quand l'une des mains du jeune homme se déplace lentement vers le bas, traçant du bout des doigts une ligne dans son dos, Sosûke frémit d'anticipation. Étonnamment, c'est aussi un signal pour lui.

\- « Shûhei, tu as bu ce soir et je pense… »

\- « Je ne suis pas _ivre_ , Sosûke, alors cesse de penser ! A moins bien sûr qu'au bout du compte, je te plaise pas tant que ça… », défie le plus jeune.

Sans débattre plus longtemps, Sosûke soulève le drap et se décale, le regard rivé sur son futur amant. L'instant d'une seconde, il le surplombe, comme en apesanteur au-dessus de lui. Puis, après avoir posé ses deux coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Shûhei, il vient presser son corps sur le sien et recommence à embrasser les lèvres devenues rouges et légèrement gonflées.

Le poids sur lui fait retenir son souffle à Shûhei. Il n'a pas le temps de se poser de questions que sa bouche est de nouveau envahie. Refusant de tergiverser, il décide de tirer profit de la position du brun. Il descend ses mains libres de tout mouvement vers la chute de reins que l'autre ne fait que lui coller sous les yeux depuis des semaines et des semaines. Il se faufile sous le pyjama de satin, ne rompant à aucun moment le contact entre sa peau et celle de Sosûke. Il prend les deux joues rebondies entre ses paumes, faisant frissonner son partenaire. Il le croyait prude, eh bien il ne va pas être déçu, car Shûhei aime le sexe. Or, depuis le décès de Caroline, sa seule compagne de jeu était sa main droite et cette abstinence forcée commençait sérieusement à lui peser.

Sosûke n'en revient pas de la témérité de son compagnon. Il pensait que lors de leurs premiers rapports, il aurait quelqu'un de timoré face à ce genre de sexe, quelqu'un incapable de participer. Douce erreur que voilà. La surprise lui fait perdre le fil et c'est la main de Shûhei qui tente de s'immiscer entre eux, direction son sexe qui le ramène brutalement à la réalité.

Il abandonne la bouche et lève un sourcil vers Shûhei. Un sourire coquin lui coupe la chique et fait redescendre son sourcil à la seconde où la main atteint sa cible. Son sexe réveillé est maintenant bandé comme un arc.

\- « Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu étais du genre à avoir les mains baladeuses », tente-t-il avec humour tout en s'efforçant de retenir un gémissement.

Une tentative qui se retourne littéralement contre lui. Ne pas être sur ses gardes, c'est se faire déborder et en l'occurrence, être retourné comme une crêpe.

\- « Tu ne me connais pas, Sosûke », décrète Shûhei sur un ton ferme. Maintenant avec force le plus âgé sur le matelas, il fond sur la bouche ouverte par l'étonnement et reprend la direction des hanches, bien décidé à ôter ce bas de pyjama qui l'empêche de découvrir de ce qui s'y cache.

Les années d'expérience ne sont malheureusement pas de son côté. Sosûke a connu beaucoup d'amants, dont certains étaient du genre vicieux. Avec dextérité, il réussit là où le plus jeune vient d'échouer. Shûhei se retrouve les fesses à l'air et la verge tendue et encerclée par une peau chaude qui la comprime. La décharge de plaisir de sentir une main qui n'est pas la sienne lui vrille les sens, le rendant faible pendant quelques secondes fatidiques où Sosûke reprend le contrôle. Celui-ci appréciait les attouchements, mais il apprécierait encore plus de posséder son compagnon, et non d'être possédé pour leur première fois.

Dans la position inférieure, Shûhei se délecte de la pression habile exercée par cette main. Il gémit de bonheur quand les frottements s'accentuent et retient son souffle lorsqu'un doigt taquine la tête de son gland. Comment a-t-il pu délayer ce moment aussi longtemps, ça le dépasse. Lorsqu'il éjacule, il pousse un cri rauque et lâche un 'Putain' peu élégant bien qu'extrêmement expressif. Il fixe de ses yeux sombres Sosûke en train d'ôter son vêtement, révélant une queue parfaite et dressée. Tellement parfaite que la sienne ne sent d'humeur compétitrice et s'érige de nouveau.

Sosûke est en état de béate admiration. Le sexe rend Shûhei encore plus bandant. Ses joues rosies et son alanguissement. Que dire de cette impudeur qu'il ne cherche pas à cacher ? Rien, si ce n'est y retourner. Allongé sur le dos, les jambes légèrement écartées, un bras sur son torse et un autre posé au-dessus de sa tête, le sexe à nouveau droit comme un poteau, s'il n'était pas déjà conquis, le yakuza tomberait fou d'amour ce soir.

En attendant, il lui faut s'occuper de ce corps. Il s'allonge, connectant leurs grosseurs ensembles, multipliant les caresses, les frottements, utilisant sa langue pour exciter la peau en alternant avec des baisers pour rendre fou son partenaire. Quand vient le moment de le pénétrer, il sent Shûhei accrocher ses bras autour de ses épaules et se sent vivant comme il ne l'a jamais été. Emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, leurs mouvements sont parfaits. Leurs corps sont faits l'un pour l'autre, leurs respirations résonnent au même rythme et jusqu'au peu de cris sonores qu'ils lâchent, ils sont en symbiose. Leur endurance les mène loin et leur orgasme n'en est que plus fort.

Ils sont foudroyés sur place et à part Sosûke qui s'éloigne un peu pour ne plus l'écraser, ils tombent tous deux rapidement dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Kensei et Shinji entrent dans la boutique de l'un des joailliers les plus réputés de la ville. La devanture ostentatoire ne paye pas de mine. Cependant, les produits sont entièrement réalisés maison, conférant à cette maison une notoriété qui a conduit les deux hommes à la choisir plutôt qu'un magasin de renommée mondiale.

Le blond est impeccable dans son costume clair, une aura impressionnante autour de lui. À l'opposé, Kensei s'est contenté d'enfiler un pantalon foncé et une parka noire, qui lui donne une image de baroudeur, en décalage complet avec l'intérieur raffiné du magasin.

Shinji ignore les petites vitrines regorgeant de bijoux de toutes sortes et se dirige droit vers le comptoir où il apostrophe l'homme qui l'accueille chaleureusement.

\- « J'ai besoin d'une barrette à cheveux en or blanc et diamants », annonce Shinji.

Derrière lui, Kensei ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer de rire face à l'incongruité de la situation. L'employé de la bijouterie se garde bien d'afficher la moindre émotion. Son métier est de satisfaire la clientèle, certainement pas de la juger.

\- « Certainement monsieur. »

L'homme se retourne pour aller chercher un tiroir sous l'une des vitrines disposées en arc de cercle dans la pièce. Shinji en profite pour interroger du regard son copain.

\- « Tu te rends compte qu'il pense que c'est pour toi la barrette ? » Le blond écarquille les yeux. « Remarque, tu serais peut-être trognon avec de jolies barrettes dans les cheveux, va savoir. »

\- « Je ne suis pas trognon ! », assène Shinji en serrant les dents.

Il sent l'employé revenir et tourne les talons pour jeter un œil à l'échantillon qu'il lui a rapporté. Tout de suite, son œil averti le fait douter que ces objets, certes beaux, soient vraiment à la hauteur de ce que Kûkaku entend par le meilleur. Il lève les yeux sur le sourire constipé de l'employé et décide de lui en envoyer un bien à lui, celui que l'on peut qualifier de malade, le genre à vous endormir pour mieux vous enfoncer après.

\- « Il me semble avoir demandé des diamants pas du strass. Je crois avoir oublié de préciser que cette barrette est destinée à ma nièce, héritière du clan Shiba et future épouse de Byakuya Kuchiki. Vous connaissez ma famille peut-être ? Non ? Vous devez forcément connaître la famille Kuchiki tout de même ! »

L'employé devient blanc comme un linge, incapable d'aligner le moindre oui ou non. C'est à peine s'il parvient à hocher la tête. Il a pris cet homme blond pour un riche parvenu et se confronte désormais à l'un des chefs du clan ShiYaK.

\- « J'ai... quelques autres pièces qui pourraient… mieux convenir. Je vais vous les chercher tout de suite », fait l'homme qui se précipite vers l'arrière-boutique en suant à grosses gouttes.

Quarante secondes et un autre homme arrive dans la boutique. La soixantaine, une barbichette grisonnante, il s'incline respectueusement devant les deux hommes.

\- « Messieurs, c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir dans ma modeste boutique. Il semblerait que mon employé n'ait pas cerné au mieux vos besoins. »

L'employé en question revient avec une boîte au fond de velours rouge. Plusieurs broches et barrettes s'y trouvent et de bien meilleur qualité que les précédentes.

\- « Vous trouverez ici nos plus belles créations. Cette barrette de huit centimètres est en or blanc et sertie de vingt-deux petits diamants taillé en rose et d'un diamant central de 0,80 carat. Puis-je m'enquérir de la masse de cheveux de votre nièce, monsieur ? »

Shinji se tourne vers Kensei pour qu'il réponde à sa place avant qu'il ne dise une connerie.

\- « Elle a une masse de cheveux assez conséquente », intervient l'argenté. « Ses cheveux sont souples et relativement fins et, malheureusement, je ne crois pas que celle-ci pourrait convenir. Elle est trop fine. »

\- « En effet monsieur. Peut-être celle-ci, son fermoir offre un plus grand espace. Elle est en or gris. Au centre de ce losange, trois diamants pour un total de 1,20 carat et autour des petits diamants taillés en rose. »

Aucun des deux clients ne semble être séduit par l'une des barrettes. Le joailler est bien embêté, quand soudainement il songe à un autre bijou qu'il a dégoté dans une vente aux enchères.

\- « J'y pense, j'ai peut-être quelque chose à vous montrer. Plus original et sans diamant. »

\- « Non, ça n'ira pas, ma nièce veut que ça brille dans ses cheveux », répond Shinji.

Kensei lui est moins catégorique. Si cet homme souhaite leur présenter le bijou, c'est qu'il en vaut la peine.

\- « Regarder ne nous coûte de rien. Pourrions-nous voir ce bijou ? »

Après un moment, le vieux joailler revient avec une petite pochette en satin. Il la penche et de l'intérieur glisse une barrette magnifique.

\- « Ce bijou est ancien, une barrette art déco en or blanc ciselé. Au centre, trois saphirs roses de taille équivalente et sur chaque côté des pierres de quartz rutile de taille différente. »

Shinji semble hypnotisé par le bijou, même s'il estime que les pierres ne sont pas assez précieuses. Kensei adore la pièce telle qu'elle est. Il aime tout, la forme qui part en évasé de chaque côté, l'harmonie entre le gris et le rose des pierres, la couleur vieillie du platine et tous les dessins sculptés.

\- « Le quartz gris est joli mais pas assez brillant à mon goût. Et puis, le rose, je ne suis pas certain qu'Orihime aime. Tu en penses quoi ? », demande Shinji en se tournant vers Kensei.

\- « C'est vrai qu'Orihime et le rose… Je crois qu'avec Kisuke, on a exagéré quand elle était petite. Tu penses mettre quoi à la place ? »

\- « Des diamants bien sûr ! C'est envisageable pour vous ? Le mariage a lieu dans quinze jours et sachez que le prix n'est pas un problème. »

S'il écarquille quelques secondes les yeux, le joaillier n'hésite pas longtemps et acquiesce. Ne pas faire partie, même de façon indirecte, de ce mariage serait une pure folie, et un suicide professionnel.

* * *

Quand Shûhei se réveille, il est seul au lit. Il entend la voix de Sosûke, probablement au téléphone dans le petit salon attenant à la chambre. Il se frotte les yeux et s'étire, jusqu'au moment où une gêne se fait ressentir au niveau de son anus. Le souvenir de la nuit dernière revient au galop et si sa première sensation est la chaleur sur ses joues, la deuxième est d'être content de lui-même. Il n'a aucun regret. Cette visite avait deux buts, même si lui seul connaissait le second.

Un bruit de pas et il s'assoit dans le lit, se tenant prêt. Sosûke franchit la porte à double battants, et une surprise non feinte se peint sur son visage. Il s'attendait à trouver Shûhei endormi et à devoir le réveiller. Il s'approche pour s'assoir à ses côtés sur le lit, méfiant de l'accueil qui pourrait lui être réservé.

\- « Bonjour, Shûhei », il se penche lentement vers le visage sans expression et comme hier soir, une main comble de force l'espace entre eux.

Le baiser sensuel le rassure et le changement de cap dans leur relation le met en joie.

\- « Tu as bien dormi ? »

\- « Mouais. Tu es levé depuis longtemps ? »

\- « Une petite demi-heure. Il est presque huit heures. Va prendre ta douche, le petit déjeuner ne va pas tarder. »

Sosûke le laisse se lever. Il fait semblant d'ouvrir en grand les rideaux et en profite pour ne rien perdre de la vision de cette paire de fesses tentantes et des traces blanchâtres entre les jambes musclées, un signe à ses yeux que Shûhei lui appartient désormais.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, la voiture les dépose en bas du perron du manoir. Avant même que le chauffeur n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la portière, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et un petit garçon dévale l'escalier en hurlant « PAPA ! »

Shûhei a juste le temps de s'extirper de la voiture pour recevoir le boulet.

\- « Eh, comment va mon petit dragon ? »

\- « Tu m'as manqué beaucoup, papa ! A Théo aussi tu sais ! »

\- « Dis mon sœur, tu n'oublies pas de dire bonjour à quelqu'un ? »

\- « Bonjour Suke ! »

\- « Bonjour, Gabriel », répond le brun en donnant un baiser sur la joue du petit qui est cramponné dans les bras de son père.

\- « Bonjour, Shû » Orihime vient embrasser son grand frère, tandis qu'Akane enlace son fils et que Grimmjow lui donne une accolade.

\- « Vous avez fait bon voyage ? », demande la plus vieille du groupe.

\- « Très bon », répond Sosûke.

Ne se fiant pas aux affirmations d'Aizen, Ichigo fronce les sourcils et insiste auprès de son frère.

\- « Tout s'est bien passé ? »

\- « Comme sur des roulettes », répond Shûhei avec un grand sourire, provoquant un échange de regard intrigué entre les deux jumeaux. « Et on vous a ramené des cadeaux ! »

Pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, les enfants sont déjà en train de sautiller sur place. Tout le monde s'empresse ensuite de rentrer à l'intérieur, où Théo attend de pouvoir fondre dans les bras paternels et où Shûhei reçoit la surprise de sa journée. Il ne peut pas se tromper sur l'identité du doudou que son fils tient agrippé dans sa petite main droite.

\- « C'est Topo ? »

\- « Opo », répète Théodore en montrant le petit singe qui a subi lavage et raccommodage.

Ichigo et Orihime hochent la tête. Ils comprenant sans difficulté l'émotion qui doit envahir leur frère en ce moment.

\- « Papa, moi j'ai et'ouvé shi'o ! Ega'de ! », s'écrie son fils ainé.

Shûhei baisse les yeux et découvre son fils en train de secouer devant lui un dragon noir et blanc qui le ramène encore une fois dans un passé pas si lointain. Sans réaction pendant quelques secondes, il ne sait plus où poser ses yeux du doudou de Gabriel à celui de Théodore. Il ne comprend plus rien et finalement, Sosûke lui donne l'explication.

\- « Nous avons conservé vos affaires les plus personnelles. Je suppose que c'est toi, Grimmjow qui les leur a rendues ? »

\- « J'ai pas bien fait peut-être ? », regimbe le bleuté.

\- « Tu as _très bien_ fait, Grimmjow. J'avoue honnêtement les avoir oubliées. »

\- « Ouais, moi aussi. C'est en discutant avec Ichi que j'y ai repensé. »

\- « Papa, on a aussi les photos de maman ! Tu veux les voi', Suke ? »

\- « J'en serai ravi, Gabriel. Comme ça, on pourra aussi ouvrir tous les cadeaux. »

Le gamin fonce vers le salon, suivi de Nel, d'Orihime et d'Akane. Les autres leur emboitent le pas, Shûhei et Ichigo, puis plus loin derrière, le chef de clan et son lieutenant. Shûhei posent son bras autour de l'épaule de son cadet.

\- « J'ai mon costume pour le mariage. Une petite merveille made in Paris », lui chuchote-t-il en faisant un geste du bras comme si la ville française défilait sous les yeux de son frère.

\- « Veinard ! » râle le rouquin. « Faut que je m'occupe du mien et tu sais à quel point j'ai horreur de faire les magasins ! »

\- « Je sais petit frère, c'est pourquoi, je t'en ai pris un. »

\- « C'est vrai ? T'as fait ça ! » Son ainé hoche la tête, ravissant au plus haut point le cadet. « Il est de quelle couleur ? »

\- « Gris clair chiné et la cravate est une tuerie. Elle ira avec tes cheveux. »

\- « Cool ! »

\- « Vous parlez de quoi les garçons ? », demande Orihime quand ils entrent dans le salon.

\- « Du fait que nous avons nos tenues pour ton mariage, sœurette ! »

\- « Ça tombe bien, parce que moi aussi, j'ai la mienne. »

Derrière eux, Sosûke et Grimmjow sont en pleine discussion, probablement sur les affaires du clan.

\- « J'me trompe ou vous avez l'air plus proches ? »

Un sourire énigmatique étire les lèvres du brun et Grimmjow parvient à la conclusion évidente.

\- « Oh toi, t'as remporté le gros lot, pas vrai ? »

\- « Grimmjow, je me demande parfois si ta façon de parler n'empire pas avec l'âge », soupire le plus âgé des deux.

\- « Ouais et toi, t'es toujours aussi doué pour noyer l'poisson. Bon, tu l'as fait, c'est une certitude. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est comment c'était ? »

Sosûke s'arrête sur le pas de la porte conduisant au salon. Il pivote et regarde Grimmjow bien en face, songeant qu'il est ahurissant que son cher cousin s'imagine une seconde qu'il va lui parler de sa vie intime. Il n'a jamais eu ce genre de discussion avec qui que ce soit, pas même avec Gin et pourtant, il a partagé par le passé plus que de l'amitié avec lui.

\- « Grimmjow, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'amener à penser que j'allais répondre à cette question personnelle ? »

Vexé, le bleuté fourre les deux mains dans ses poches puis entre dans la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un « Très bien, garde tes secrets, j'garde les miens. »

Que c'est vil ça de susciter la curiosité de Sosûke ! Grimmjow devient aussi de plus en plus malin avec l'âge.

\- « Viens voi' Suke ! Les photos de maman. »

Gabriel et Nel sont agenouillés devant la petite table entre les deux canapés, Théo les coudes appuyés sur la table au-dessus de l'album ouvert où il pose de temps à autre un doigt lorsqu'il reconnait un visage. Son père est assis derrière lui, les yeux rivés sur les photos de famille. Orihime et Akane se sont installées en face d'eux, Ichigo un genou appuyé sur l'un des accoudoirs. Grimmjow est en train d'amener une bergère dans laquelle il s'affaisse, puis il attrape la taille du rouquin et l'attire sur ses genoux. Le jeune homme se laisse faire sans ronchonner, ce qui étonne Sosûke. Pire même, il se laisse rouler un patin sans aucune gêne.

Sosûke est bien décidé à tirer ça au clair, persuadé qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pendant son absence. Il s'assoit sur le canapé, juste à côté de son amant, pour ne pas dire collé à lui. Il écoute religieusement les commentaires de Gabriel qui lui décrit les évènements relatés sur chaque page. La fratrie Shiba apporte sa touche lorsque les souvenirs du petit lui font défaut.

\- « Est belle maman, hein ? », demande Gabriel à Sosûke.

\- « Oui, ta maman est très belle. »

\- « Kûkaku aussi a dit qu'elle est belle maman. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Sosûke augure une longue liste de questions. Orihime regarde partout sauf dans sa direction. Ichigo et Grimmjow semblent être dans leur monde. Quant à Shûhei, il a senti son compagnon se tendre. Akane secoue la tête en fixant son fils jouer les grands chefs.

\- « C'est moi qui ai invité la famille des enfants et mon frère. Il m'a semblé que c'était opportun qu'il connaisse la mère de Gabriel et de Théodore. Et puis, Sosûke, sois honnête, tu ne raffoles pas des réunions de famille. Considère donc que cette corvée est faite sans que tu aies eu à subir l'invasion de ton manoir. »

L'explication de la bouche même de sa mère satisfait Sosûke. Elle a toujours eu le chic pour contrecarrer ses attaques et puis, elle le connaît si bien. Effectivement, il exècre les réunions de famille. Il les trouve bruyantes et sans grand intérêt. Il ne voit dans ces rencontres qu'une sorte d'obligation.

Pourtant, la famille, ça a du bon de temps en temps. Il regarde Shûhei et passe sa main dans ses cheveux, sans réaliser où et en présence de qui il se trouve. Ce dernier se retourne vers lui, la bouche ouverte par la surprise, et il enlève sa main aussitôt, se traitant mentalement de tous les noms.

Trop tard, le geste n'est pas passé inaperçu de Gabriel.

\- « Papa ? »

\- « Oui, mon cœur ? »

\- « Toi et Suke, vous êtes des amou'eux comme tonton Ichi et Gimjo ? »

Cette question, Shûhei avait pensé avoir encore du temps pour s'y préparer. Il se mordille la lèvre, pas certain de savoir comment y répondre.

\- « Ça te dérangerait si c'était le cas ? »

\- « Non, j'aime bien Suke, il est gentil, mais… »

Le petit semble embêté et il baisse les yeux.

\- « Tu peux tout me dire mon cœur, tu le sais ? »

\- « Gabriel, dis ce que tu as dire, personne ne t'en voudras », intervient Sosûke lorsqu'il voit Gabriel continuer à rester silencieux. « Tout le monde ici a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense, du moment qu'il le fasse de façon polie et sans crier. »

De sa position sur les genoux de son amant, Ichigo se sent visé par la fin de la phrase. Avec le recul, il doit bien avouer que son tempérament lui joue régulièrement des tours et qu'il faudra y mettre bon ordre.

\- « Faud'a que je t'appelle maman ? », demande le petit en dévisageant Sosûke.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans le salon ont le bon ton de ne pas éclater de rire. Juste un pouffement de la part des deux amants installés sur le fauteuil, que Sosûke fusille du regard. Shûhei est focalisé sur l'embarras de son fils, ce d'autant qu'il n'est pas question d'usurper le titre qui est et restera celui de Caroline.

\- « Non, mon cœur, tu ne dois pas l'appeler maman. Tu as déjà une maman et même si elle est montée au ciel, elle restera toujours ta maman, tu comprends ? »

\- « Vi, mais comment je l'appelle alo's ? Je peux pas l'appeler tonton si c'est ton amou'eux ! »

\- « Tu peux continuer à m'appeler Sosûke tout simplement », propose Sosûke.

Le petit regarde dans la direction de son père pour obtenir son aval, ce que son père lui donne d'un hochement de tête.

\- « D'acco'd ! Vous allez vous ma'ier comme tonton Ichi et tonton Gimjo ? »

Décidément, rien n'arrête Gabriel aujourd'hui. Ichigo se sent rougir, Grimmjow agacé que le morveux ait révélé le petit secret qu'il pensait avoir sur son supérieur et cette fois le rire est du côté des deux femmes.

\- « Gabriel, Ichi et Grimmjow sont deux hommes, ils ne peuvent pas se marier », explique Shûhei.

\- « Si, tonton Shûhei, papa l'a donné une bague à Ichi », coupe Nel.

Dans un joli mouvement synchrone, les deux revenants fixent les deux hommes collés l'un à l'autre. D'un geste nonchalant, Grimmjow lève sa main qu'il présente paume retournée vers lui. Ichigo l'imite et les deux autres constatent en effet que des alliances ornent leur annulaire.

\- « Le mariage homosexuel n'est pas autorisé au japon ? », demande Shûhei à son voisin.

\- « Il ne l'était pas quand nous sommes partis et je doute qu'une loi soit passée en trois jours », rétorque Sosûke. « Serait-ce trop vous demander d'avoir une explication ? »

\- « C'est une alliance sans engagement. Grimmjow s'est renseigné et a trouvé ça sur internet. Ça se fait dans les couples qui ne veulent pas aller jusqu'au mariage officiel et c'est même de plus en plus répandu. On témoigne par cet anneau de son amour et son appartenance à la personne », explique un Ichigo que Shûhei découvre très ému.

Dire que Sosûke est étonné par l'initiative de Grimmjow est un euphémisme. Il le fixe avec une pointe d'envie qui ne passe pas inaperçue aux yeux bleu lagon. Lui le grand Sosûke, chef de clan, intelligent, cultivé et homosexuel assumé vient de se faire coiffer au poteau par un homme qui a viré sa cuti tout récemment.

\- « J't'ai grillé la politesse, tu m'en veux pas, Sosûke ? »

Et en plus, il le nargue.

\- « Nous sommes très heureux pour vous », déclare Shûhei en donnant un coup de coude à son amant.

\- « Oui, toutes mes félicitations à vous deux. »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** passer à la casserole, c'est finalement ce qui est arrivé à Shûhei. Non pas qu'il s'en plaigne ! Et oui, je connais Nantes où j'ai fait mes études, même si je n'y vis plus aujourd'hui.

 **JadeK136 :** entièrement d'accord avec toi à propos du Joey de Friends. En plus, je suis un peu comme ça moi-même. Un super dessert, ça me met en joie ! De toute façon, Ulquiorra est un personnage intéressant à faire réagir. La plupart du temps, je lui conserve son côté morne, mais j'aime bien lui faire faire des choses surprenantes. Pareil pour Sosûke. Il ne peut pas toujours être parfait. Les petites fêlures enrichissent son caractère, la principale étant la perte de son père. Et puis, Shûhei aura besoin de ça pour que leur couple dure.

 **black-cat (car c'est bien toi la review Guest ?) :** je comprends mieux ta remarque maintenant. Qu'as-tu pensé du passage à l'acte, après tout ce romantisme ? Moi, je suis comme Ulquiorra quand on m'amène un super dessert. Parce que crêpe, banane, chocolat, chantilly et amandes grillées, ça c'est top !


	37. Le stress monte

**Chapitre 37 :** Le stress monte

* * *

Sosûke ne reconnait plus son manoir. Depuis le réveil, un joyeux tintamarre a commencé à se diffuser dans les chambres, puis dans les couloirs, jusqu'à cet instant précis, où le chef aimerait profiter d'un peu de calme autour de la table de la salle à manger. Il ne fait aucun doute que le stress expérimenté ces derniers jours par les adultes s'est communiqué aux enfants dont l'excitation atteint maintenant des sommets. Shûhei et Hinamori ont d'ailleurs bien du mal à canaliser ce regain d'énergie.

\- « Tata Hime è va êt'e une ma'iée. »

\- « Mon cœur, mange, s'il te plaît. »

\- « Dis papa, tata Hime è va avoi' une belle obe, hein? »

\- « Oui, Gabriel, une très jolie robe blanche. Mais tu risques de ne pas la voir si tu ne te dépêches pas te manger. »

\- « Moi aussi, j'ai une belle robe », renchérit la petite Nel. « Je vais mettre des fleurs dans mes cheveux. »

\- « Nel, tu ne pourras jamais mettre la moindre robe si tu ne termines pas ce petit déjeuner. »

En l'absence de son père, parti soutenir Ichigo dans les derniers préparatifs, Sosûke prend le relais pour circonvenir les élans de celle qu'il considère comme sa nièce, et contrairement au bleuté, il est plus efficace car la petite ne regimbe pas. Enfin, pendant au moins cinq petites minutes où seul le bruit des couverts résonnent dans la pièce.

\- « Moi, je vais po'ter les bagues de tata Hime et de tonton Byakuya. »

\- « Oh et moi, je vais lancer des fleurs sur le tapis ! »

Sosûke lève les yeux au plafond, suppliant mentalement tous les dieux de la terre de lui venir en aide. Il sait que la journée sera longue, exigeante et fatigante. S'il pouvait juste avoir un peu la paix, il serait le plus heureux des hommes.

A sa droite, il entend un pouffement à peine contenu. Il tourne les yeux vers Shûhei qui cache son amusement dans sa tasse. Il devrait sans doute se vexer d'être la cible de sa moquerie, mais rien n'y fait. Il vit un bonheur d'une telle intensité depuis deux semaines, depuis ce voyage surprise en France où leur relation a pris ce tournant inattendu. Ce jour-là, dans la salle où il a vu pour la première fois Shûhei, il n'a pas mesuré à quel point son choix changerait sa vie. Le jeune homme lui plaisait et c'est avec une facilité déconcertante qu'il a pris une décision dont il n'avait pas compris les implications. Avec le recul, il se rend compte qu'il a été chanceux. Un autre que Shûhei lui aurait rendu la vie plus compliquée. Un autre plus égoïste, moins sensible, il s'en serait probablement lassé.

Il lui sourit et en faisant cela, le surprend. Les battements du cœur de Shûhei font un raté. Pour lui aussi, l'évolution de leur couple est une surprise. Chaque jour, il sent leur relation se renforcer et ses sentiments se développer. Le sexe n'y est pas étranger puisque leurs ébats sont toujours aussi fusionnels. Pourtant, ce sont les petites attentions du quotidien qui font craquer le jeune père, comme ce sourire que son compagnon vient de lui offrir.

\- « Papa ? »

Les yeux plongés dans ceux de Sosûke, Shûhei semble déconnecter de ce qui l'entoure.

\- « PAPA ! »

\- « Oui, Gabriel ? »

\- « Moi, je suis g'and et c'est pou ça que je vais po'ter les bagues, hein ? »

Une fois de plus, le petit garçon et son amie sont en train de se chicaner. Incroyable que ces deux gamins soient toujours en compétition malgré une amitié presque fusionnelle.

\- « Gabriel, Yachiru, Nel et toi, vous êtes chargés de deux missions très importantes. L'une n'est pas plus importante que l'autre et tout le monde compte sur vous pour réussir, d'accord ? »

\- « Oui, papa mais c'est plus du' de po'ter les bagues »

\- « Parce que tu penses que jeter des pétales de fleurs, c'est facile ? »

Le petit regarde dans la direction de Sosûke, les sourcils froncés, à se demander comment ce truc de filles peut être considérée comme une vraie mission.

\- « Tu sais, il faudra que Nel et Yachiru jettent les pétales d'une certaine manière, afin que tout le tapis en soit recouvert et c'est assez complexe de faire en sorte que les pétales soient harmonieusement réparties. »

\- « Ha'monieusement ? »

\- « Oui, pour que cela fasse joli. Tu ne voudrais pas que ta tante marche avec sa belle robe sur un tapis tout moche ? »

\- « Ah, non. T'as entendu, Nel ? Faut que tu jettes ha'monieusement les fleu's. »

\- « Oui, je sais, Gabriel », s'exaspère la gamine, comme si elle avait parfaitement saisi cette notion d'harmonie.

\- « Bon, allez, tout le monde à la douche ! »

Exceptionnellement, Sosûke a fait appel à du renfort pour permettre à Hinamori de se préparer, étant la cavalière attitrée d'Ashido Cano, le lieutenant et témoin du marié. Deux jeunes femmes sont chargées de s'occuper des trois enfants, pendant que la baby-sitter attitrée se fera belle pour l'événement. Akane s'est portée volontaire pour accompagner Orihime pour sa dernière nuit en tant que célibataire. Une dernière nuit dans la demeure qui l'a vue naître.

* * *

Si l'ambiance au manoir Aizen est joyeusement électrique, dans les cuisines du Quincy, elle est studieuse et rythmée au gré des ordres donnés par un Ichigo assez tendu. Cette journée est doublement importante pour lui. Réussir ce repas, c'est la certitude d'obtenir une belle publicité pour la réouverture du restaurant gastronomique. Réussir ce repas, c'est aussi le plus cadeau qu'il puisse faire à sa jumelle. Autant dire que l'échec est inacceptable.

Certes, il n'est pas seul à la tête de cette entreprise qui vise à offrir à près de cent cinquante convives un repas gastronomique. C'est précisément en ça que réside la plus grande difficulté, vu qu'étant le témoin de sa sœur, il lui est impossible d'être en cuisine. Il va devoir passer le relais à Shûsuke Amagai pour diriger le personnel engagé pour l'occasion. Byakuya Kuchiki a fait des pieds et des mains pour faire venir le chef d'un restaurant spécialisé dans le bœuf de Kobe. Contre une belle somme d'argent, l'homme a consenti à se déplacer avec ses deux seconds. Pour le dessert, la pièce montée, réalisée conjointement par l'un des meilleurs pâtissiers de la ville de Tokyo, son apprenti et la future mariée est une petite merveille.

Uryû vient d'entrer dans les cuisines, suivi par Grimmjow et un homme dont la présence en ce lieu est surprenante. Le propriétaire du Quincy jette un œil rapide autour de la pièce, constatant que personne ne chôme et que les préparations semblent bien avancées.

\- « Tout se déroule comme prévu ? », demande-t-il néanmoins à Ichigo qui finit de se sécher les mains.

\- « Oui, les entrées sont quasiment prêtes. Je viens de terminer la découpe des dés de saumon. Hiyori, tu mets un film dessus et tu me mets ça au frais, s'il te plaît. »

\- « Oui, chef ! »

La petite blonde exécute sans tarder les consignes. La perfection impose de ne pas discuter les ordres et si la jeune aide en cuisine a mis du temps à reconnaître la légitimité du jeune Shiba, c'est désormais chose faite.

\- « Pour les légumes, Shûsuke ? »

\- « Les flans de panais sont prêts pour la cuisson, les asperges aussi. J'ai terminé la compotée de figues et Tetsuya s'occupe de trancher les petites escalopes de foie gras. »

Un trentenaire aux cheveux blonds cendrés, l'un des deux seconds engagés par Kuchiki, est effectivement concentré sur la découpe des lobes de foie gras. Ils doivent être de taille égale pour garantir une cohérence dans les assiettes. Il sera en charge de cette entrée, tandis que Kyugai, son collègue au crâne rasé, pilotera celle avec le foie gras.

\- « Kyugai, la recette de la crème brûlée mise au point par Ichigo est maîtrisée ? »

\- « Oui, monsieur. Le chef a fait la préparation. Pour la cuisson, ça devrait bien se passer. »

\- « Le dessert ? La viande ? »

Les questions s'enchaînent et Ichigo sent la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il n'a certainement pas besoin qu'Uryû lui transmette une partie de son stress. Il en a bien assez déjà, merci bien !

\- « Et toi, Uryû, t'en es où ? », contre-attaque-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « Eh bien, nous avons fait du bon travail, je pense. »

\- « Ouais, je pense que ça le fera », lance Grimmjow tandis que Gin Ichimaru acquiesce de la tête, les yeux plissés et les lèvres étirées.

Le ton de Grimmjow est satisfait, ce qui est assez surprenant. L'homme a réussi le tour de force de passer plus de trois heures avec le binoclard comme il l'appelle et son copain officiel, monsieur Ichimaru en personne. Assurément un véritable tout de force.

\- « Allons voir ça », répond Ichigo sur un ton de défi.

Heureusement pour tous, Uryû a les reins solides. La veille, il a commencé à coordonner la décoration de la salle, respectant les désirs des mariées et allant même au-delà. La salle de la verrière a été richement ornée de fleurs de lys, de tulles et les grands châssis en verre agrémentés de drapés blancs joliment disposés afin d'assurer l'intimité des convives. La cloison mobile entre l'extension et la salle principale a été ôtée, permettant la réunion des deux espaces pour en créer un unique d'une taille suffisante pour accueillir les cent quarante-deux invités. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, des boules couvertes de plumes blanches, de strass et de perles ont été suspendues à différentes hauteurs, conférant au plafond un brin austère de la salle une impression cotonneuse et féerique.

Les petites tables du restaurant ont été remplacées par des tables ovales de douze places. Recouvertes de nappes blanches, les couverts sont déjà mis. Porcelaines blanches à filet doré, verres en cristal coûteux, couverts en argent étincelant, tout est parfait. Un tout magnifié par des centres de tables à base de branches de cerisier qui partent du milieu de chaque table pour s'étaler en étoile dans huit directions. L'emblème des Kuchiki est mis à l'honneur, à la demande de la mariée. Celle des Shiba n'a pas été oubliée. Une sculpture de verre représentant un dragon trône au centre de chaque table. Les dragons ont été commandés par Byakuya à un artisan verrier et ils sont tous différents. Un présent du marié pour sa future épouse.

Un présent qui s'avère une surprise de taille pour Ichigo qui en reste bouche bée.

\- « C'est… c'est magnifique. »

\- « Evidemment, pour qui est-ce que vous nous prenez, jeune chef Shiba ? Le bon goût de mon Uryû et mon sens aiguisé de l'esthétique ne pouvaient conduire qu'à la perfection ! »

L'argenté bombe le torse sous le regard agacé de son copain.

\- « Et moi, je compte pour du flan ? »

\- « On dit du beurre, Griminou. »

\- « Appelle-moi encore comme ça et j'te refais le portrait avec goût et esthétisme », énonce lentement le bleuté.

Uryû et Ichigo échangent un bref regard. Ils sont autant excédés l'un que l'autre par le comportement puéril de leurs copains qui à la base, sont quand même leurs aînés.

\- « Arrêtez votre combat de coqs, tous les deux. Je reconnais que vous avez un travail époustouflant. »

\- « Espérons que l'on en dise autant de ton repas », lâche Uryû sur un ton ironique. « Bon, je vais vous laisser. J'ai encore le vin dont je dois m'occuper, après quoi j'irai me préparer. Vous devriez en faire autant. »

\- « Moi, je te suis. La douche, c'est encore meilleure à deux. »

La voix dégoulinante de luxure sonne comme une promesse de plaisir pour le porteur de lunettes qui rougit en les remontant sur son nez. Ichigo a la bouche ouverte, estomaqué par l'aplomb de l'argenté. En même temps, le sien de petit ami serait tout à fait capable de sortir un truc de ce genre.

\- « Ouais, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, Ichimaru. Un espace chaud et étroit où on peut prendre un pied intégral ! »

Non, en fait, son petit ami à lui est pire !

* * *

Orihime est sagement assise face à la jolie coiffeuse en acajou. Elle a revêtue sa robe et enfilé des escarpins blancs. Un léger maquillage vient d'être appliqué sur sa peau, un peu de rose pour égayer ses pommettes, un soupçon de mascara pour relever le gris de ses yeux. Le miroir lui renvoie une image d'elle bien différente de son quotidien. Une professionnelle est en train de tirer ses cheveux pour leur donner de la souplesse, quand la porte s'ouvre et que Kûkaku entre dans la pièce, un coffret à la main. Orihime sourit à sa tante, puis elle pose ses yeux sur la boîte. La brune se place à sa droite et fait signe à la coiffeuse de les laisser un instant. Une fois la femme sortie, Kûkaku s'installe à côté de sa nièce.

\- « J'ai un cadeau pour toi, de la part de la famille Shiba. »

\- « Oh non, Kûkaku ! Je t'avais demandé de ne pas faire de folie. »

\- « Tut tut, Orihime. Nous n'avons jamais rien pu faire pour toi et tes frères. D'ailleurs, si tes parents étaient là, ils t'auraient couverte de cadeaux somptueux. Pour leur petite princesse, ils auraient fait n'importe quoi, tu sais. »

\- « Tu es en train de me faire pleurer… »

\- « Oh non, tu vas gâcher ton maquillage, ma puce. Allez, ouvre ton cadeau, je vais chercher la coiffeuse. »

Quand elle découvre la barrette, Orihime pousse un cri de surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que sa tante outrepasse sa volonté. Elle comprend dès lors le comment du pourquoi de l'appel téléphonique durant leur passage à la boutique de robe de mariée. Entretemps, Kûkaku est revenue se placer derrière elle. Elle pose ses mains sur les épaules presque dénudées de sa nièce, et lui explique en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

\- « C'est Shinji et Kensei qui l'ont choisie. C'est un bijou ancien en platine sur lequel Shinji a fait sertir des diamants. »

\- « Ce sera parfait pour retenir vos cheveux comme vous le vouliez », déclare la coiffeuse en reprenant sa brosse.

Après une demi-heure, la coiffure ressemble en tout point à ce dont Orihime rêvait. Un petit miroir derrière elle pour lui montrer l'effet de dos, et elle hoche la tête, conquise par le résultat. A cet instant, la porte s'ouvre et Akane entre à son tour. La mère de Sosûke a enfilée une robe longue bordeaux en soie et des sandales argentées qui s'allient à merveille avec ces bijoux en argent.

\- « Tout se passe bien ici ? Il reste peu de temps, vous savez… avant le grand saut. »

Les quatre femmes éclatent de rire et ce n'est que lorsque la plus âgée s'approche très près qu'Orihime se rend compte qu'elle tient deux coffrets à bijoux.

\- « Pas vous aussi ! »

Akane fixe la jeune rousse sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Kûkaku lui justifie la réaction de la jeune femme.

\- « Orihime semble persuadée qu'elle ne vaut pas la peine qu'on lui offre des cadeaux. Nous venons de lui offrir cette barrette. »

\- « Mon dieu quelle merveille ! C'est un bijou ancien, n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui, Shinji et Kensei l'ont trouvé chez un petit bijoutier. C'est de l'art déco. »

\- « Eh bien, je pense que cela devrait aller avec ce que j'amène. » Elle pose délicatement les deux coffrets et prend le plus grand. « Celui-ci est un cadeau de Sosûke. »

Orihime la regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, surprise par le nom de l'expéditeur. Elle l'est encore plus lorsqu'elle ouvre la boîte où est étalé sur du velours noir un collier solitaire en or blanc avec une marguerite de petits diamants entourant un rubis.

\- « Il te plaît ? », demande la mère de Sosûke.

\- « Bien sûr qu'il me plaît. Il est superbe ! », s'exclame la rousse en l'effleurant du bout des doigts. « C'est fin et discret. »

\- « Je vais te le mettre », propose Kûkaku.

Elle aussi est étonnée par ce cadeau très surprenant de la part du chef de clan. Elle ne devrait pas, après tout. Au cours des dernières semaines, Aizen a prouvé qu'il était apte et prêt à s'occuper des enfants d'Isshin, de les traiter avec dignité, de leur apporter la sécurité et du soutien, voire de l'amour à en croire les regards que Shûhei et lui s'échangent depuis une quinzaine de jours.

Une fois autour de son cou, Orihime passe son doigt sur la fleur. Elle prend une grande inspiration et se tourne vers Akane.

\- « Bon, allez-y, Akane, achevez-moi. »

\- « Ceci m'a été remis par Byakuya. »

\- « Oh ! », fait la rousse.

Avec précaution, elle ouvre le petit coffret. Comme un écho au précédent bijou, l'étui révèle des boucles d'oreilles représentant une fleur, rubis en son centre et quatorze diamants en guise de pétales. Il est évident que Sosûke et Byakuya ont comploté ensembles.

\- « C'est un bijou qui appartient à la famille Kuchiki depuis plusieurs générations et oui, Sosûke s'est renseigné auprès de ton futur époux pour faire faire le collier. »

\- « Ils n'auraient pas dû. C'est trop… »

\- « Rien n'est trop beau pour toi. »

\- « Kûkaku a raison. Tu le mérites, Orihime. Allons, dépêchons-nous. Il serait inconvenant que la mariée arrive en retard. »

* * *

Shûhei vient de laisser sa place à Sosûke pour la douche. Une serviette autour de la taille, il est en train de sécher ses cheveux lorsqu'une paire de fesses passent devant son nez, en direction de la salle de bain. Un petit sourire étire ses lèvres alors qu'il suit des yeux les deux joues fermes. La jolie vue disparaît derrière la vitre embuée et il secoue la tête pour chasser les idées qui ont envahi son esprit. Rien n'y fait. Il frotte ses cheveux plus fort, mais le désir reste ancré dans son cerveau et son sexe dur pousse contre la serviette. Il se fige quelques secondes. Il ne peut quand même pas aller au mariage de sa sœur en ayant une trique pareille !

Un coup d'œil vers la douche pour deviner le corps de Sosûke aura suffi à le décider à prendre les choses en main. Il défait la serviette pour libérer son membre gorgé de sang et s'allonge sur le lit, appuyant son dos contre les oreillers. S'il doit prendre son pied, autant être confortablement installé. Il encercle son sexe de sa main droite pour le branler et de la gauche, il vient titiller son téton tout en accélérant les frottements sur sa queue. Il ferme les yeux pour mieux imaginer la bouche de Sosûke à la place de sa main. Maintenant, sa respiration est hachée et il est tellement pris dans son plaisir, qu'il n'a pas entendu l'eau s'arrêter de couler.

Sosûke met un pied hors de la douche. Il tend le bras vers la serviette et suspend son geste. Dans son champ de vision, il découvre Shûhei en train de se masturber. Le choc ne dure que le temps d'attraper la serviette et de se sécher de façon sommaire. Après tout, son esprit pragmatique lui dit qu'il va devoir dans un futur proche reprendre une douche.

Marchant d'un pas déterminé vers la chambre, il se place face au lit et prend une inspiration.

\- « J'espère que c'est à moi que tu penses en te branlant de façon aussi indécente. »

Shûhei ouvre les yeux, un sourire pervers aux lèvres en voyant que le côté face de Sosûke vaut bien le côté pile. Il reprend pourtant vite son sérieux, sans cesser un instant de monter et descendre sa main sur sa queue.

\- « En fait, tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas exhiber tes fesses dodues sous mon nez. Voilà le résultat ! »

\- « Mes fesses dodues ? », s'épouvante le brun. « Je ne suis pas dodu, Shûhei !»

\- « Dodu veut dire bombé, Sosûke. Et toi, tu as de jolies fesses rebondies et bien fermes. Pourquoi tu penses que je prends autant de plaisir à les pétrir quand tu me prends ? J'aime bien les sentir sous mes doigts. »

Hébété, Sosûke a la bouche ouverte. Comment Shûhei peut-il énoncer sur un ton d'une banalité affligeante des paroles aussi lubriques ? Et puis, cette attitude débauchée là sur le lit, les jambes écartées…

\- « Dis-donc, je t'ai perdu ou quoi ? »

\- « Oui, quoi ? »

\- « Je disais tu comptes prendre racine et regarder ou tu me rejoins ? »

Le corps se met en mouvement, un pas puis un autre et Sosûke pose un genou sur le matelas. Il surplombe déjà Shûhei que ce dernier abandonne son sexe pour se saisir du sien sur lequel il applique de gentils mouvements verticaux. Emporté par la sensation divine, le plus vieux se penche pour capturer les lèvres qui ne se cessent de sourire de manière dépravée.

\- « Tu es démoniaque », lui chuchote-t-il lorsque le baiser est rompu. « Tu te rends compte que c'est le grand jour de ta sœur ? »

\- « Justement, je ne pouvais décemment pas aller à son mariage en bandant. Et puis, tu m'as choisi alors maintenant à toi d'assumer ! Tu me prends comme je suis. »

\- « Oh ça, tu peux être sûr que je vais te prendre, et tant pis pour toi si tu marches de travers pendant la cérémonie. »

* * *

Shinji et Kensei attendent en bas de l'escalier que les dames les rejoignent. L'arrivée d'Akane leur fait redresser la tête, juste à temps pour admirer la beauté de la mariée. Du rose aux joues et un léger sourire sur ses lèvres colorées, Orihime descend avec précaution l'escalier sans quitter des yeux les deux hommes, même si elle s'attarde plus longtemps sur Kensei.

L'argenté est ému au point que ses yeux sont embués. Tout aussi retourné, Shinji prend sa main et lance à tue-tête pour désacraliser l'instant.

\- « Tu ne vas quand même pas te mettre à chialer, Kensei, tu vas bousiller ton maquillage ! »

\- « T'es con ! », répond l'autre alors qu'il prend sa fille entre ses bras et que tous se mettent à rire. « Tu es superbe, la plus belle des mariées. »

\- « Tu n'es pas très objectif, Kensei. Cela dit, il a raison. Tu es très belle, ma chère nièce. »

Shinji dépose un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme.

\- « Je voulais vous remercier tous les deux pour la barrette. Elle est tellement belle… »

\- « A ton image, ma belle », la coupe Kensei en lui donnant à son tour un baiser. « Tu es prête ? »

Orihime prend une grande inspiration et hoche la tête. Elle tourne la tête vers Akane et lui demande le petit boléro blanc pour mettre sur ses épaules pendant le voyage. Le fond de l'air est encore frais et elle ne veut surtout pas attrapé un rhume pour sa lune de miel.

Tandis qu'Akane lui donne un coup de main à enfiler le gilet et que Kensei va chercher son bouquet, Shinji s'approche de Kûkaku. Il a remarqué que la brune semblait un peu perdue et il s'interroge sur la raison de son état. Le mariage ne peut pas expliquer la mine déprimée qu'elle affiche quand elle croit que personne ne la regarde.

\- « C'est émouvant de la voir comme ça, quand on l'a vu si petite, hein ? »

\- « Oui. Elle sera heureuse avec Byakuya. »

\- « Je le crois aussi. Et toi ? »

\- « Moi quoi ? »

\- « Eh bien, ça se passe bien avec Jûshiro ? »

Surprise, Kûkaku ouvre la bouche, mais aucun mot ne sort. Elle se triture les mains sans pouvoir empêcher ce geste révélateur.

\- « Kûkaku, tu t'es pas fâchée avec lui ? »

\- « Nooon ! C'est pas ça… »

\- « C'est quoi alors ? »

La jeune femme jette des regards à droite puis à gauche et Shinji commence à sacrément s'inquiéter. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs, même s'ils se contentent d'écouter de loin tout en s'affairant autour de la mariée.

\- « J'ai du retard, voilà ! », finit-elle par lâcher.

Son frère la fixe avec l'air d'un poisson sorti de son bocal et son manque de réaction achève la femme qui s'inquiète depuis cinq jours. Elle est réglée comme du papier à musique et ce retard dans son cycle ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Surtout que Jûshiro et elle ne se sont pas protégés lors de leurs premiers rapports. Les larmes montent inexorablement à ses yeux et Akane décide de prendre les choses en mains.

\- « Voyons, est-ce une raison pour se mettre dans un tel état ? », fait-elle en venant entourer les épaules de Kûkaku qui est à mille lieux de l'image de la femme forte qu'elle renvoie habituellement.

\- « Mais, mais… »

\- « Là, là, rien ne sert de réagir avant d'être sûr. As-tu fait un test ? » Kûkaku fait non de la tête. « Tu en as acheté un ? » Cette fois, elle bouge la tête de haut en bas. « Bien, allons régler ce problème une fois pour toute. Nous sommes en avance de toute façon. »

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, mais nous devons partir maintenant, sinon on risque le retard. » Il jette un œil à sa montre et ajoute : « D'ailleurs, Jûshiro ne va pas tarder. »

La femme âgée se met soudainement à glousser comme une gamine détentrice d'un secret. Si les autres la fixent d'abord comme si elle était tombée frapadingue, une petite montée d'adrénaline retient leur souffle quand le doute s'insinue en eux.

\- « Figurez-vous que j'ai demandé aux domestiques d'avancer tous les réveils, horloges d'une demi-heure. Même vos montres y sont passées. »

\- « QUOI ? », s'écrie Shinji en fixant sa Rolex.

Quelle déconvenue de découvrir que l'on n'est pas maître chez soi. D'autant plus que ce matin, il aurait pu rester plus longtemps sous la couette à se faire câliner par Kensei. En jetant un œil du côté de l'argenté, le blond constate avec bonheur que son amant semble partager son point de vue. Mère de chef de clan ou pas, va falloir qu'elle s'explique la vioque !

\- « Pourquoi avoir fait ça Akane ? », demande Orihime.

\- « D'après ma longue expérience, je sais que lors d'un mariage, on doit toujours faire face à des impondérables. Et le cas de Kûkaku en est un, vous ne me donnerez pas tort sur ce point ? »

\- « Oui, mais… », tente la personne concernée.

\- « Kûkaku, tu ne voudrais pas gâcher le mariage de ta nièce ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non ! »

\- « Très bien. Il te faut donc faire ce test pour que tout le monde ait l'esprit plus léger. Tu t'imagines passer cette journée alternant sourire et mine défaite. Ma pauvre, ton frère a raison, tu as parfois l'air d'une dépressive. Et Orihime, tu y as pensé ? C'est son grand jour et elle doit se concentrer uniquement sur son mariage, tu ne crois pas ? »

Kensei commence à comprendre le raisonnement de la femme, basé finalement sur du bon sens. Lui le premier aimerait bien savoir. Il imagine aisément que chacun d'entre eux gardera dans un petit coin de leur cerveau cette histoire et il aimerait profiter de ce grand jour comme il a profité jusqu'à maintenant de ceux qui ont jalonné la vie de la fille de Masaki.

\- « Elle a raison. Pas question qu'on aille au mariage sans être sûr », décrète-t-il sur un ton ferme.

\- « Je comprends bien, mais… je ne sais pas… »

Akane vient se placer face à Kûkaku pour l'obliger à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfant, Kûkaku ? »

\- « Si, bien sûr ! », répond de suite la brune, comme si le bonheur qui vient d'irradier pendant quelques secondes son visage n'était pas suffisant à prouver à toutes les personnes présentes à quel point l'idée de porter un enfant la rend heureuse.

Pourtant, elle se rembrunit presque aussitôt.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que vas dire Jûshiro ? »

\- « C'est ça qui t'inquiète ? », demande Shinji qui sort enfin de sa torpeur. « Bon sang, Jûshiro sera ravi ! Ce mec est fait pour être père. Tu as vu comment il se comporte avec les jumeaux de Shunsui ? Il est attentionné, aimant et il sait aussi se montrer ferme. Ce mec adore les gosses et en plus il est doué avec eux, pas comme leur père ou leur mère soit dit en passant. »

Orihime s'est approchée à son tour. Elle caresse la joue de sa tante, après y avoir déposé un baiser.

\- « Je suis d'accord avec oncle Shinji. Ton Jûshiro va être le plus heureux des hommes et toi, tantine, tu seras une maman du tonnerre. »

\- « Tu crois ? »

Kûkaku voit la sincérité dans les iris gris. Pour être définitivement sûre, elle fait le tour des visages autour d'elle et réussit à puiser le courage qui lui manquait.

\- « D'accord. Je vais faire le test. »

* * *

Byakuya lâche son dixième soupir de la matinée. Il observe son reflet dans le miroir sur pied. Le costume redingote beige satiné qu'il a agrémenté d'un gilet finement brodé et d'une cravate dans des tons bleus chatoyants qui fait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux, est pourtant fait pour lui. Le choix de cette coupe un tantinet désuète pourrait paraître exagéré pour n'importe quel autre homme, certainement pas pour l'héritier de l'une des plus anciennes familles nobles du Japon. En outre, l'ensemble souligne l'élégance innée de l'homme.

Appuyé contre l'un des murs de la chambre, Ashido le regarde d'un air goguenard. Lui aussi est particulièrement élégant dans un costume marron glacé avec une cravate ocre.

\- « Pourquoi tu soupires ? Je trouve que ça te va comme un gant. »

Le marié pivote d'un quart de tour pour visualiser la qualité du tombé à l'arrière.

\- « Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec monsieur Cano. Ce costume vous va sied à la perfection. »

Le tailleur peut difficilement dire le contraire. Sa maison réalise les costumes de la famille Kuchiki depuis plusieurs générations. Avant lui, son grand-père puis son père se sont tenus dans cette demeure ancestrale pour habiller leurs propriétaires masculins. Agé d'une cinquantaine d'année, il doit bien reconnaître que le chef actuel de la famille concilie élégance et beauté. Si Sôjun Kuchiki était un bel homme, son fils est exceptionnel.

\- « Ashido, tu penses que j'ai bien fait de prendre cette couleur ? »

\- « Oui, tu as bien fait. Cette couleur est faite pour toi, elle met en évidence tes cheveux et tes yeux. Tu es parfait. Vous pouvez nous laisser, je vous prie ? »

Le tailleur laisse ses affaires sur place et sort discrètement de la chambre.

\- « C'est quoi le vrai problème, Byakuya ? »

\- « Je suis un peu… stressé », avoue l'homme.

Ashido éclate aussitôt de rire, s'attirant un regard vexé de la part de la gravure de mode.

\- « Oh ce n'est que ça ! Byakuya, c'est normal. Si tu ne l'étais pas, c'est ça qui serait inquiétant. Tu es magnifique et Orihime va tomber raide dingue. Enfin, plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. »

Quelques coups sont frappés à la porte. Les deux hommes froncent les sourcils, se demandant qui peut bien les déranger, car évidemment ce ne peut être le tailleur qu'ils viennent de congédier. Byakuya lance un 'Entrez'.

La porte s'ouvre légèrement et des bouts de doigts manucurés apparaissent. Byakuya a tôt fait de déduire qu'il ne peut s'agir que de sa sœur. Il pousse un petit soupir quand il l'entend demander : « Tout va bien les garçons ? »

Les relations avec Rukia ont dernièrement changé. Déjà, elle a été absente pendant une dizaine de jours. Jinnai l'a invité à séjourner dans sa demeure ancestrale afin qu'elle découvre l'endroit où elle allait vivre une fois mariée. Byakuya reconnaît que si l'idée lui a semblé inconvenante au premier abord, la panique qu'il a vue dans les yeux de sa sœur, l'a incité à accéder à la demande du fiancé. Encore une petite vengeance de sa part. Certes, il a demandé à une tante éloignée et veuve d'accompagner Rukia au domaine, réduisant ainsi à néant les arguments de la petite brune.

A son retour, Rukia avait changé. Déjà, son teint avait pris un léger hâle, lui conférant une sorte de bonne mine, elle qui entretient depuis des années un teint de porcelaine quelque peu dépassé. Ensuite, elle est revenue enthousiasmée par son séjour.

\- « Tu peux entrer, Rukia. »

Timidement, la jeune femme pénètre dans la pièce en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Byakuya constate avec bonheur qu'elle a adopté une tenue moins protocolaire et non conforme à la tradition. Il craignait en effet qu'elle se pointe à son mariage avec un kimono. Non seulement Rukia a fait l'effort de s'habiller à l'européenne, mais elle a surtout enfin oublié les couleurs pastels et les robes gnangnan qu'elle affectionne tant. Sa robe rouge est une célébration à la féminité. De la taille à ses épaules, sa poitrine est enfermée dans un bustier fait de bandes de tissu qui s'entrecroisent du devant vers l'arrière. Le bas est constitué d'un long jupon évasé et vaporeux.

Quand elle se retourne, elle ouvre la bouche d'étonnement face à son frère. Une bouche peinte d'un rouge à lèvre dans la même teinte que sa robe, une simple barrette pour écarter de ses yeux les mèches les plus longues, ce look réussit décidément à la jeune femme.

\- « Byakuya, tu es magnifique ! »

\- « Tu es toi-même très jolie, Rukia. Cette robe est surprenante sur toi. »

Rukia se penche pour se regarder.

\- « Oui, je me suis dit qu'il serait temps de changer de style. Je ne suis pas sûre que Jinnai apprécie les jeunes filles en fleurs », répond-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous pensez que j'y suis allée trop fort ? »

\- « C'est surprenant venant de toi, c'est certain. Cela dit, je trouve que cela te confère un petit truc en plus… »

\- « Un côté sexy ! », lâche Ashido sans pouvoir se retenir. Conscient de marcher sur des œufs, car Rukia a peut-être évolué, elle n'en reste pas moins une héritière de clan, il se rattrape avec un sens aiguisé de la manipulation. « Si ton but, c'est de faire chavirer le cœur de ton fiancé, de faire baver tous les hommes mariés présents et de susciter la jalousie et l'envie de leurs épouses, franchement, tu as mis dans le mille, Rukia. »

L'embarras de la jeune femme se transforme sous les yeux des deux hommes en un rosissement de bonheur face à un tel compliment et en un sourire de celle qui tient peut-être sa vengeance après tant de brimades reçus d'une certaine rousse et de son acolyte métisse.

\- « Bien, je vais vous laisser messieurs. Jinnai ne devrait pas être bien long », elle ouvre la porte, franchit le seuil et repasse la tête en souriant. « Vous êtes vraiment très beaux tous les deux. »

Une fois sortie, Byakuya se tourne vers son ami.

\- « Évite de transformer ma gentille et mielleuse chère sœur en un dragon du genre Yoruichi. Mon petit cœur ne le supporterait pas. »

\- « Tu n'es jamais content ! Rukia s'affirme, c'est ce que tu voulais, non ? »

\- « Oui, je l'admets. Ce que j'aurais aimé ne pas entendre, c'est mon meilleur ami qui trouve ma sœur sexy ! »

\- « Désolé, mais c'est la vérité. Bon, tu es prêt ? Parce que je te signale que tu te marries aujourd'hui. »

\- « Oui, je pense que nous pouvons y aller. Nous ne voudrions pas faire attendre ma future épouse et puis… ta cavalière, n'est-ce pas monsieur le bourreau des cœurs ? »

Cette fois, c'est le rougissement sur les joues du lieutenant qui fait éclater de rire Byakuya. Décidément, la gêne d'Ashido quand on évoque la jeune Hinamori est une source constante d'amusement pour son supérieur.

* * *

L'attente aura été courte et longue à la fois. Un petit quart d'heure pour une nouvelle qui change beaucoup de chose. Shinji, Orihime et Kensei se sont installés dans le petit salon. Orihime est assisse dans le sofa à côté de son oncle, et Kensei fait les cent pas devant les fenêtres.

Akane entre et aucune émotion ne franchit l'impassibilité qu'elle est parvenue à donner à ses traits. Nul besoin pour Orihime d'avoir connu son père, elle sait de qui tient Sosûke. Derrière elle, Kûkaku entre à son tour, le visage soucieux

\- « Alors ? », exige Shinji qui n'en peux plus de cette attente.

Kûkaku verrouille ses yeux sur ceux de son frère. Puis elle explose de joie.

\- « Tu vas être tonton ! »

Orihime s'est déjà précipitée sur elle pour l'enlacer.

\- « Comme je suis contente pour toi, Kûkaku ! »

Kensei est le deuxième à féliciter la brune.

\- « Tu vas être une maman formidable », lui chuchote-t-il à l'oreille.

Reste Shinji qui la fixe avec un petit sourire. Il est debout face à elle, le dernier membre légitime de la première fratrie Shiba. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules et lui donne un baiser sur le front.

\- « Tu sais que c'est la plus chose qui pouvait t'arriver, petite sœur. »

\- « Je te signale que c'est moi l'aînée », réplique la brune les larmes aux yeux.

\- « Ouais, mais je suis plus grand que toi banane ! »

Un raclement de gorge et ils sont surpris par Jûshiro que personne n'avait entendu arriver. Une gêne envahit tout le monde. Aucun d'entre eux ne sait depuis combien de temps l'homme est présent, même si l'absence de son sourire si caractéristique fait pencher la balance du côté de 'vu la tête qu'il fait, il est là depuis le début et il a donc tout entendu'.

Lentement, Kûkaku se dégage des bras protecteurs de son frère et s'approche du futur papa.

\- « Tu sais ? »

Jûshiro fait oui de la tête. Il la fixe intensément et ne dit rien. Le cœur de la brune est en train de faire des bonds.

\- « Tu es fâché ? »

Jûshiro fait non de la tête, son regard toujours rivé au sien, comme si les autres n'existaient pas. Il ne dit toujours pas un mot, mais les lèvres de Kûkaku s'étirent en un mince sourire.

\- « D'après eux, je vais être une super maman. Et toi… »

\- « Et moi ? »

La voix est douce, presque un murmure. Il a pris ses mains dans les siennes, elle ne sait pas quand, ni comment, et il les tient contre sa cage thoracique, là où est enfermé son cœur.

\- « Toujours d'après eux, tu ne peux être qu'un super papa. C'est dans tes gènes. »

Il prend les mains et les monte jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les embrasser et tous réalisent brusquement que Jûshiro ne faisait que digérer la nouvelle. Des larmes perlent à ses yeux.

\- « Tu es la deuxième femme qui me fait pleurer, Kûkaku. La première m'a causé une souffrance atroce. Toi, tu m'offres le plus beau des cadeaux et ce sont des larmes de joie, n'en doute pas. »

Kûkaku retire ses mains et enroule ses bras autour du cou du futur papa. En une seconde, s'envolent les cinq jours à se morfondre, à osciller entre béatitude et inquiétude, à craindre le pire en envisageant le meilleur. Elle est soulagée et tellement bien serrée dans les bras de Jûshiro.

\- « J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas de cet enfant », chuchote-elle.

\- « Idiote ! », la tance gentiment son partenaire. « Comme si je pouvais refuser le bonheur que tu me donnes ! »

Autour de la bulle dans laquelle ils se sont réfugiés, des visages souriants les entourent. Akane a la main sur le cœur et elle est émue. La venue d'un enfant dans ce clan à la nouvelle configuration ne peut qu'apporter de la joie. Kensei est venu prendre Shinji par la taille. Ce simple bonheur familial le comble et pour la première fois, il se réjouit que le clan les ait retrouvés.

Pris dans des émotions trop fortes, Orihime se met à renifler et attire de ce fait l'attention sur elle.

\- « Oh non, Orihime, ton maquillage ! », s'exclame Kûkaku en se précipitant sur sa nièce.

\- « Je vais chercher la coiffeuse pour les retouches. »

Akane est sortie de la pièce et Jûshiro s'approche de la mariée et à n'en pas douter, de sa future épouse.

\- « Le bonheur ne devrait pas nous faire pleurer. »

Il tend un mouchoir immaculé à la rousse, tout en glissant un bras possessif autour de la taille de Kûkaku.

\- « Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux, vous savez », hoquète la mariée.

\- « Je n'en doute pas. Par contre, Byakuya ne sait pas encore à quel point il est chanceux. Vous êtes certainement la plus belle mariée qui m'ait été donné de voir, Orihime Kurosaki Shiba. »

Orihime remercie l'homme d'un signe de tête. Depuis leur retour du Japon, elle est redevenue une Shiba, comme si les années à avoir été une Kurosaki n'avaient pas compté. Etre appelée ainsi, c'est reconnaître sa mère et le sacrifice qu'elle a fait pour ses frères et elle, ça la touche, comme cela atteint Kensei.

La coiffeuse vient d'entrer et elle ne perd pas de temps à corriger les petits dégâts occasionnés par les larmes traîtresses. Pendant ce temps, les futurs parents reçoivent les félicitations de tout le monde.

\- « Sachez tous les deux qu'avec Shinji, on est à votre disposition pour jouer les baby-sitters », propose subitement Kensei.

Des paroles qui ne mettent pas de temps à faire tilt dans le cerveau du blond.

\- « QUOI ?! »

* * *

 **Anemone33 :** comme tu l'as souligné, Kisuke n'a pas eu le choix et Ichigo étant gay, il était difficile de ne pas succomber à la bombe Grimmjow. Ces deux éléments expliquent qu'ils aient été plus prompts à conclure. Pour Shûhei, c'était déjà plus ardu de dépasser son appréhension. Ensuite, il lui a fallu conjuguer avec Sosûke. L'homme n'est pas facile. Enfin, il y avait une grande volonté de ma part de faire traîner les choses. Dans certaines fictions, les couples se font parfois trop rapidement et je souhaitais pour eux une construction lente et logique.

 **JadeK136 :** Shûhei AIME le sexe et c'est effectivement du chaud bouillant dont Sosûke a hérité. En même temps, le plus jeune avait plus ou moins annoncé la couleur. Peut-être pas à Sosûke, mais après la seconde de surprise, il ne s'en plaint pas. Et non, je n'ai pas pensé à Pretty Woman pour la scène dans le magasin. Pourtant, tu as raison, ç'aurait pu être le cas. Non, moi j'avais en tête une scène d'une fiction de Jijisub que j'adore. Un Sosûke-Ichigo. Sosûke est un yakuza très possessif et pas toujours gentil et Ichigo un escort.

 **black-cat :** ouf ! J'ai craint après la publication de m'être trompée. C'est surtout aux deux protagonistes que ça a fait le plus de bien. Contente que ça t'ait plu. Les enfants sont toujours intéressants pour faire avancer les choses. Ils disent ce qu'il leur passe par la tête sans se soucier du politiquement correct. C'est rafraîchissant et parfois tellement amusant.


	38. Le mariage

**Chapitre 38 :** Le mariage

* * *

Une foule bigarrée est amassée devant la mairie. Costumes de très bonne qualité, tailleurs en satin et fourreaux de soie, la haute société est de sortie. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, le mariage de l'année, probablement même de ces dix dernières années. L'union de deux des plus vieilles familles fondatrices du clan ShiYaK. Le gratin du gratin est de sortie et les badauds ne manquent pas à l'appel. Les curieux anonymes et les curieux professionnels, autrement dit les reporters de toutes sortes, sont à l'affût de la moindre expression sur le visage des prestigieux invités.

Malheureusement, ils n'ont pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent. Le ballet continuel des voitures n'a cessé de déposer les convives juste devant le perron de la mairie et seuls quelques mètres ont permis aux plus chanceux d'apercevoir des grands noms élégamment habillés.

L'arrivée du marié les a cependant tous surpris. Le fait qu'il soit habillé à l'occidental a provoqué des murmures et plusieurs journalistes se sont mis à griffonner frénétiquement des notes sur leur calepin et à prendre avec leur portable des photos qui viendront s'ajouter aux clichés pris par les photographes dépêchés sur place. Tout est fait pour figer dans la postérité la prestance dégagé par l'héritier Kuchiki et un bonheur à la fois logique et surprenant. Qui se serait attendu à ce que Byakuya Kuchiki jette un œil à la foule et fasse un geste de la main, le tout en souriant ? De façon très fugace, certes. Reste qu'un micro sourire reste un sourire, surtout de la part d'un Kuchiki.

Un choc qui ne restera pas isolé, puisque la voiture suivante est celle de la sœur du marié. Jinnai Takakura est le premier à descendre. Imposant par sa stature, le fiancé en surprend plus d'un par son contraste avec la personne à qui il tend la main. Rukia Kuchiki sort de la voiture telle une star. Élégante jusqu'au bout des ongles, elle est loin de l'image surannée que la population prête très souvent aux héritières japonaises. Si tous ces gens savaient comment elle était il y a peu… Un sourire aux lèvres à l'attention de son fiancé, un petit coucou à la populace, et elle grimpe l'escalier au bras de son fiancé.

A l'intérieur, la décoration de la mairie, œuvre des employés de la maison Kuchiki sous la tutelle d'Ashido, a fait son petit effet. La tenue singulière du marié semble convaincre les plus sceptiques que les mariages occidentaux n'ont rien à envier à la tradition japonaise. Rukia apprécie tout de suite la douceur des nuances de blanc des fleurs et des housses recouvrant les fauteuils, s'accordant à merveille avec les touches de vert çà et là. Elle passe devant une Matsumoto médusée et une Yoruichi les yeux exorbités qu'elle salue comme si elles étaient de vieilles copines.

\- « Très bien joué, Rukia », chuchote Jinnai à ses côtés.

Le compliment la ragaillardit et c'est tout sourire qu'elle s'approche de son frère pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, elle agit d'instinct, sans se préoccuper des codes imposés par son milieu, et notamment de certaines personnes présentes et âgées qui la regardent de travers.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas de ces bien-pensants. Vis ta vie, Rukia et sois heureuse. »

La jeune femme fixe son frère comme si elle le voyait sous un autre jour. En fait, c'est sa façon de regarder à elle qui a changé.

\- « Merci. Et toi aussi, sois heureux », lui répond-elle, pour aller ensuite s'installer près de Jinnai au premier rang du côté du marié.

Dans l'allée centrale, Matsumoto et Yoruichi n'en reviennent toujours pas. Stark se garde bien d'intervenir dans leur conversation dont le but consiste à savoir jusqu'à quand la jeune fille pourra contenir cette apparence frauduleuse à leurs yeux. Shunsui en revanche n'est pas assez précautionneux.

\- « Je la trouve superbe comme ça. » Le regard assassin de la part de son épouse n'y fait rien et ne tarit pas les éloges libidineux qu'il accorde à l'ennemie jurée de sa douce et tendre. « Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle pouvait être aussi canon. »

\- « Et si tu essuyais la bave qui te coule sur le menton, _chéri_. » Le ton de la rousse est venimeux lorsqu'elle lui tend un mouchoir impeccable.

\- « Oh Matsumoto, tu pourrais éviter tes crises de jalousie idiotes. Reconnais qu'elle en jette dans cette tenue et qu'elle semble en plus à l'aise. Pourquoi tu ne peux pas accepter qu'elle puisse changer ? »

\- « Si elle change, je n'aurai plus de sainte nitouche frigide et coincée à qui envoyer des pancartes en pleine tronche ! »

Yoruichi pouffe de rire tandis que Shunsui lève les yeux au plafond, fort joli au passage. Il se demandant parfois s'il n'a pas épousé une folle.

\- « Ma chérie, je crois vraiment que tu devrais te trouver une occupation. »

\- « Tu veux que je travaille avec toi, mon Shun-chou ? », demande la femme en tapant dans ses mains comme une petite fille à qui on a promis la dernière poupée à la mode. « Oh, tu ne le regretteras pas mon amour, je te le promets. »

En s'éloignant avec la rousse, Yoruichi lui marmonne discrètement : « Je croyais que pour rien au monde, tu ne voulais travailler avec ton mari ? »

\- « Evidemment, mais lui ne le sait pas, c'est ça la beauté de la chose. Ça lui fera les pieds pour avoir osé saliver devant la Kuchiki ! »

De son côté, Shunsui Kyôraku ne peut qu'afficher un regard horrifié et ce n'est pas la remarque de Stark qui va lui remonter le moral : « Tu aurais mieux fait de te taire. »

* * *

A onze heures précises, toute l'assemblée est enfin prête à accueillir la mariée. Son entrée quelques minutes plus tard fait chavirer les cœurs. Marchant lentement derrière une Nel timide et une Yachiru fière d'être là, Orihime est radieuse. Elle donne le bras à Kensei le torse bien droit à sa gauche, et à Kisuke qui est heureux de porter pour quelques instants son bouquet. Tout au long de son chemin, la jeune femme donne son attention à tous et à toutes, faisant un clin d'œil à son frère aîné au premier rang en lui mimant un ' _oh comme tu es beau !_ ' auquel le jeune homme ne sait pas quoi répondre tellement sa gorge est serrée par l'émotion de la voir si belle. Même topo du côté d'Ichigo qui en oublie un instant le déroulement du repas à venir et peine à retenir les larmes qui menacent de tomber.

Parvenue au bout de l'allée, Kisuke lui rend son bouquet et lui donne un baiser sur le front. Kensei en fait autant, tendant sa main à Byakuya qui la prend, le cœur serré par le trop plein de sensations. Quand il l'a vue apparaître, il a été ébloui par sa beauté et s'est fait la remarque que ceux qui n'étaient pas encore convaincus par son choix ne pouvait que l'être désormais. Orihime Shiba est digne de d'être la future madame Kuchiki.

L'officier d'état civil débute la cérémonie, lisant les devoirs de chacun des époux, posant des questions à des gens dont la voix est rendue hésitante par la solennité du moment. Quand vient l'heure de l'échange des alliances, Gabriel arrive avec le petit coussin sur lequel sont posées les deux bagues. Malgré son plâtre, il remplit sa mission haut la main, sous les applaudissements de son petit frère, les encouragements de son père et de son oncle Ichi et le crépitement des flashs des appareils photos. Une vraie star.

La sortie de la mairie se fait sous les acclamations de la foule et le lancer de pétales de fleurs que les plus petits essaient d'attraper. Ensuite, le cortège des berlines vient emporter l'assemblée pour ne laisser une rue orpheline, que les gens s'empressent de vider.

* * *

Tout le monde est arrivé au restaurant et les discussions ont repris par petits groupes devant l'entrée du parc à deux pas du Quincy. La rue piétonne a été exceptionnellement fermée et un service de sécurité est dédié pour garder à distance les curieux, avec l'aide de la police.

Byakuya et Orihime ont reçu des félicitations pendant une bonne demi-heure, après quoi est venu le temps des photos. Avec de si beaux spécimens et un site aussi magnifique, les photographes n'ont pas eu à se fouler pour les mettre en scène. Une myriade de photographies ont été prises, chaque convive voulant immortaliser cet instant exceptionnel, celui d'un Kuchiki souriant non-stop. Les mariés se sont rompus à l'exercice de bonne grâce, avec la famille proche, la famille moins proche, le clan…

Maintenant qu'il a rempli sa tâche de figurant, Ichigo vient de rejoindre Uryû à l'intérieur. Ils souhaitent tous les deux vérifier les derniers préparatifs, le premier en cuisine et le second pour donner les ultimes consignes à l'armada d'extras recrutés pour l'occasion. Byakuya Kuchiki a effectivement stipulé qu'il souhaitait que les convives puissent être servis en même temps. Pour ce faire, trois serveurs ont été attribués à chaque table, soit un total de trente-trois personnes en plus des employés du restaurant et des domestiques personnels conviés pour s'occuper des enfants.

Uryû lance un dernier regard à la salle pour essayer de trouver le petit défaut qui pourrait tout gâcher.

\- « Ça va bien se passer, tu verras », lui murmure Gin à l'oreille en glissant une main autour de sa taille.

Il lâche un soupir et pivote pour faire face à son amant.

\- « J'espère. Je joue gros tu sais… »

\- « Et tu n'es pas seul, Uryû », répond gravement Gin.

\- « Il a raison. On est dans la même galère. »

Ichigo les a rejoints dans l'embrasure de la double porte de la salle. A l'intérieur, de chaque côté, les serveurs sont alignés, prêts à accueillir la centaine d'invités. Uryû referme les deux battants pour garder la surprise aux deux mariés.

\- « Bon, il ne reste qu'à se lancer, n'est-ce pas ? », propose le propriétaire des lieux.

\- « On peut difficilement faire machine arrière », réplique Ichigo.

\- « Y'a un problème ? »

Grimmjow vient d'arriver. Ichigo trouve son copain à croquer dans son costume très années soixante. Coupé très près du corps comme le sien, la veste est néanmoins plus courte et le motif est incroyablement original. Des carreaux dans les tons grisés. Jamais lui n'aurait osé porter un tel ensemble. Pourtant, sur Grimmjow, l'effet est dévastateur et le rouquin ne semble pas s'en remettre pas.

\- « Aucun problème à l'horizon », répond Gin, « si ce n'est que ces deux-là stressent comme des malades ! »

\- « Ça va bien se passer, Ichi. Bah pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

\- « Euh… pour rien. Bon, je vais aller prévenir les mariés que tout est prêt. »

Ichigo est déjà sorti et Grimmjow se tourne vers les deux autres pour quémander une explication. Uryû hausse les épaules et suit le plus jeune.

\- « Je crois que ton costume de guignol fait de l'effet à ton petit rouquin, Griminou. C'est dingue, il a les mêmes goûts de chiottes que toi ! »

\- « Goût de chiottes ? Laisse-moi rire. Personne ne porte plus la coupe droite, à part les vieux beaux dans ton genre. Mon costard est tendance comme celui d'Ichi et celui de son frère. Toi et Sosûke, vous êtes des anachronismes vivants. »

\- « Vraiment ? », susurre la voix de Sosûke.

D'un geste sec, le bleuté se retourne pour affronter son cousin de supérieur qui est accompagné de Shûhei.

\- « Exactement ! Je suis tendance et vous, vous restez dans votre petit monde étriqué. La vérité, c'est que vous n'évoluez jamais. »

\- « Vous croyez que c'est vraiment le moment de se chamailler pour des questions aussi futiles ? Sosûke, Grimmjow a raison, la coupe de son costume est tendance et la tienne plus conservatrice. Quant à toi, Grimmjow, cette coupe ne va pas à tout le monde. Sosûke et Gin sont mieux avec des costumes plus classiques. C'est bon, tout le monde est content ? On peut y aller maintenant ? »

Les quatre hommes se dirigent vers le hall du restaurant où sont stationnés Uryû et Ichigo pour accueillir les mariés qui viennent de franchir l'entrée.

\- « Tout est prêt ? », demande Byakuya.

\- « Le Quincy n'attend que vous. Monsieur et madame Kuchiki, si vous voulez vous donner la peine d'entrer », déclare Uryû en s'inclinant de façon grandiloquente.

Byakuya prend Orihime par la main pour la tracter vers la salle où ils vont déguster leur repas de noce. En passant devant le groupe d'hommes, la jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer : « Grimmjow, mes deux frères sont sublimes dans leur costume, mais le tien, j'adore ! Je ne te savais pas aussi versé dans la mode. »

Il n'en faut pas plus au bleuté pour se redresser fièrement et narguer Sosûke et son bras droit, qui emboîtent le pas des mariés vers l'intérieur, en restant à bonne distance pour que les mariés entrent les premiers. La découverte de la salle est un petit choc pour les deux personnes à l'honneur. Les surprises qu'ils se sont mutuellement faits les atteignent de plein fouet.

\- « C'est… je ne sais même quoi dire. »

\- « Merci », fait Byakuya. « Pour le cerisier. C'est une gentille attention et je l'apprécie. »

\- « Les dragons ne sont pas mal non plus. Tu sais avec Gabriel, on n'a pas fini d'en entendre parler. »

Effectivement, à quelques mètres d'eux, la voix d'un petit garçon se fait entendre : « Oh, papa, ga'de, y'a des d'agons pa'tout ! Oh çui-là, il est g'and et il a des g'osses dents ! Oh, y'en a enco'e ici. Papa, papa, y'en a à toutes les tables ! »

Le petit garçon court de table en table pour observer de plus près les sculptures.

\- « Oui, je vois Gabriel. Pas la peine de crier. Byakuya, c'est magnifique », fait-il en passant près des mariés. « Je suis désolé, je vais le rattraper avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose. Gabriel, descend tout de suite de cette chaise ! »

\- « Mais papa, je veux voi' de plus p'ès ! C'est le plus beau. »

Les deux mariés les rejoignent à cette table qui comportent moins de couverts que les autres et où cependant figure la plus haute des sculptures. Byakuya s'accroupit devant le petit garçon.

\- « Tu vas pouvoir admirer ce dragon, tu sais. »

\- « Ah bon ! Pou'quoi ? »

\- « Cette table est celle qui est réservée aux enfants. C'est donc là que tu vas manger. »

\- « C'est v'ai ? »

\- « Promis, juré ! »

\- « T'entends papa ? Moi avec Nel et Yachi'u et Théo, on va manger là avec le plus g'and d'agon ! »

\- « Oui, mon cœur. »

Ils sont vite rejoints par les autres enfants qui n'attendent pas qu'on les invite pour s'assoir dans une joyeuse cacophonie. Les serveurs aident au mieux à installer les convives et bientôt les tables sont toutes remplies. Outre les mariés, la table d'honneur regroupe les témoins et la famille très proche, ainsi que leurs conjoints. En faisant le tour, cela donne Orihime, Ichigo à sa gauche, puis Grimmjow, Shûhei, Sosûke, Gin, Uryû, Rukia, Jinnai, Hinamori, Ashido et enfin Byakuya.

Les serveurs disposent devant chaque assiette une coupe de champagne et de petites coupelles contenant un assortiment d'amuse-bouche des plus festifs. Dans le brouhaha dû à l'installation, un tintement sur un verre se fait entendre. Deux verres pour être plus précis. Ichigo et Ashido qui encerclent les mariés viennent de se lever. Le plus âgé commence d'une voix claire.

\- « Mesdames et messieurs, en tant que témoins de nos charmants jeunes mariés, mon cher collègue et moi-même avons la lourde tâche de vous parler de ces deux jeunes gens. Ichigo ? »

\- « Je n'aurai pas dit mieux. Vous les voyez aujourd'hui tellement à leurs avantages, dans leurs plus beaux atours, la beauté et la jeunesse les caractérisant, mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Avant d'être cette belle jeune femme que nous admirons tous, Orihime s'est quelque peu cherchée…, surtout au niveau capillaire, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Quelques rires fusent dans la salle lorsque les lumières de la salle se tamisent et que des photos sont projetées sur l'un des murs du fond, celui qui était étonnamment dépourvu de décorations. Une photo d'Orihime âgé d'environ sept ans vient d'apparaître. Des couettes asymétriques et une franche coupée bien trop courte et de travers, souvenir d'un jour où la fillette a voulu faire toute seule comme une grande avec une paire de ciseau.

\- « Oh non Ichi, tu n'as pas osé ! »

\- « Je crois que si, sœurette », répond le rouquin sur un ton faussement contrit.

\- « Mais ne vous inquiétez nullement, madame Kuchiki, votre époux a aussi traversé sa période d'expérimentation… »

\- « Ashido, tu es un homme mort ! », grince le marié alors qu'une nouvelle photo, cette fois de Byakuya avec un look gothique des plus minimalistes, fait son apparition. Des croix en guise de boucles d'oreille et du rouge à lèvres noir. Rien de bien méchant, mais une originalité à peine acceptable pour l'héritier d'une famille comme celle des Kuchiki.

\- « Eh Byakuya ? J'avais presque oublié cette période de ta vie », s'écrie Yoruichi.

\- « Moi aussi, et j'aurais bien aimé continuer », marmonne le marié.

Les photos continuent à défiler sous le rire et les sourires au gré des souvenirs égrenés par les deux témoins. Byakuya découvre une partie de la vie de sa femme. La vie d'une famille unie et simple. Une image qui correspond à ce qu'il sait d'Orihime, quelque chose qu'il compte bien lui offrir.

De son côté, la jeune Shiba, enfin la jeune madame Kuchiki, est heureuse de voir son époux plus jeune dans des photos qui appartiennent vraisemblablement à Ashido. Le contexte des clichés et la joie évidente prouvent à tous qu'il ne connaisse qu'un seul Byakuya. L'insouciance dans les yeux de cet autre lui n'est pas feinte.

\- « Tout ça pour dire qu'aujourd'hui, ils sont devenus deux charmants jeunes gens plein de vie et de promesses, amoureux fous l'un de l'autre à qui en douterait, … »

\- « … et que nous leur souhaitons tout le bonheur possible. A Byakuya et à Orihime ! »

Les verres sont levés pour le toast et tous scandent un « A BYAKUYA ET A ORIHIME ! »

\- « Santé tata Hime et tonton Byakuya ! », s'écrie comme un écho la voix de Gabriel, son verre de limonade bien haut levé.

\- « SANTE ! », se mettent à beugler les jumeaux, avant que tous les enfants n'entrent dans une compétition à celui qui sortira les vœux les plus forts pour l'heureux couple. Quoique ce n'est pas tant les félicitations qui sont importants ici, mais bien le volume de la voix.

\- « HOURRA TATA HIME ! »

\- « HOURRA POUR TONTON BYAKUYA ! »

\- « HOURRA POUR LES DEUX !

\- « Eh les marmots, on n'est pas sourds ! »

Il fallait bien la voix de Grimmjow pour faire taire les petits rebelles.

* * *

Pour le moment, le repas est un succès. Tout a été servi dans les temps et tel que l'avait prévu Ichigo. Il s'est bien éclipsé à plusieurs reprises pour veiller au grain, mais rien qui n'ait justifié une absence trop longue. D'ailleurs, à chacun de ses passages, il a été chaleureusement félicité par les différentes tables.

Uryû aussi s'est montré sous son meilleur jour. Le propriétaire du Quincy a répondu avec ferveur à toutes les questions au sujet des vins servis. Certains invités sont de fin connaisseurs et des clients potentiels, autant les chouchouter. Sa gestion de l'évènement en fait un précieux ami et Byakuya l'a déjà chaudement remercié.

Le moment de servir le dessert est arrivé et Orihime tient à aller vérifier à son tour si les préparations sont adéquates.

\- « Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, promis », fait-elle avant de s'éloigner de son époux.

Elle entre sur les talons de son frère et s'arrête brusquement sur le pas de la porte de la cuisine, figée par le « HOURRA A LA MARIEE ! » entonné par le personnel des cuisines.

\- « Merci à tous. C'était parfait jusqu'à maintenant. Espérons que le dessert ne déçoive pas. »

Aidé de son commis, le pâtissier est en train de placer sur la table à roulettes un énorme socle en nougatine qui fait quasiment la surface du plateau. Avec beaucoup de soin, il dépose au milieu la structure en chocolat noir et pâte à sucre verte, blanche et rose, représentant un cerisier en pleine floraison d'environ quarante centimètres de haut. À côté, ils ajoutent le dragon composé d'une superposition de choux à la crème, en le plaçant comme si le dragon sentait les fleurs du cerisier. Enfin, le présentoir à gâteaux vient compléter le tableau. Deux fraisiers, deux opéras et deux gâteaux mousses chocolat blanc et framboise sur un biscuit pistache devraient ravir les papilles les plus difficiles.

Ichigo s'approche de sa sœur.

\- « Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient déçus. La pièce montée va remporter les suffrages, autant pour l'esthétisme que pour le goût. Il faudrait vraiment qu'ils soient difficiles. »

\- « J'espère que tu as raison, Ichi. C'est moi qui suis sur la sellette maintenant. Toi, tu t'en es sorti avec les honneurs. »

Elle vient inspecter sous les moindres détails pour que la présentation soit irréprochable.

\- « Je trouve ça parfait. Croisons les doigts et allons-y. Merci encore à tous. »

La mariée revient dans la salle. En passant, elle s'arrête à la table où ses oncles et sa tante ont été placés.

\- « J'espère que tout se passe bien ? »

\- « Oui, Hime. C'était délicieux et nous avons félicité le chef », répond Kûkaku.

\- « Tout est parfait, bon et magnifique, et merveilleux… »

\- « Calme tes ardeurs, Kisuke ! »

\- « Laisse-le, rabat-joie », réprimande Orihime en tapant sur l'épaule de Kensei. « Ichigo aime bien les compliments, hein frérot. »

\- « Je n'étais pas dans les cuisines, mais merci quand même. »

\- « Fais pas ton modeste, gamin. T'es doué pour la bouffe. »

Un coup de poing vient de s'abattre sur l'épaule dure comme de l'acier. Le géant n'a rien senti, alors que la main de Kisuke est endolorie.

\- « Ichigo est un chef qui cuisine des plats gastronomiques, pas de la vulgaire bouffe. »

\- « Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Ça se mange quand même », décrète Zaraki en haussant les épaules.

Autour de la table, les rires fusent. Kisuke se renfrogne face au manque de subtilité de son voisin. Il ne s'y fera jamais !

\- « Tout le monde a l'air de s'amuser ici », s'enquière la voix de Byakuya.

\- « Petite divergence de point de vue entre Kisuke et Kenpachi », lui indique sa femme.

\- « A quel sujet ? »

\- « Le grand combat entre la bouffe et la gastronomie ! », réplique Ichigo avec beaucoup d'emphase.

\- « Eh bien, les deux se mangent… », commence le marié avant d'être coupé par les vociférations de Zaraki : « Exactement ! »

Soufflé par l'argument imparable et l'opportunité de son amant, Kisuke ouvre la bouche et Orihime se dit qu'il vaut peut-être mieux passer à autre chose. Elle tire son époux par la main en leur révélant sur le ton de la confidence.

\- « Le dessert arrive ! Soyez sages ! »

* * *

Le dessert s'est avéré la touche qu'il manquait pour faire de ce mariage un triomphe. A tel point que Matsumoto envisage très sérieusement de renouveler ses vœux et d'en confier l'organisation à ' _Uryû Ishida et sa troupe de Shiba_ ', pour reprendre son expression. Une expression que s'est empressé de contredire Byakuya en signalant à la bruyante madame Kyôraku qu'Orihime portait désormais son nom.

Après ce moment de dégustation intense, notamment l'opéra qui a barbouillé la bouche de Théodore et de Gabriel, les invités ont été conviés à aller prendre un petit bol d'air. Forte de sa certitude de voir en Rukia une menteuse et un peu rancunière, Matsumoto se dirige vers sa proie avec l'agilité d'un aigle.

\- « Rukia, je ne t'ai pas complimenté sur ta tenue. Cette robe est une pure merveille, n'est-ce pas Yoruichi ? » L'absence de sa compagne de raillerie fait tourner la tête de la rousse. « YORUICHI enfin tu rêves ? »

La métisse ne rêve pas. Son époux vient juste de lui glisser un avertissement à l'oreille et elle est réticente à suivre son amie. En vérité, Yoruichi se lasse de tourmenter la petite brune, surtout que c'était amusant avant, lorsqu'elle avait une peste ascendante frigide en face d'elle. Pour Matsumoto, c'est différent. Malgré qu'elle se soit gentiment fait remettre à sa place la dernière fois, cela n'a pas suffi.

\- « Oui, je trouve Rukia exquise dans cette robe. »

\- « La _robe_ est exquise, Yoruichi, enfin ! »

L'emphase mis sur un terme en particulier et ce sourire, Matsumoto ne pouvait pas être plus claire. Les rougeurs sur les joues de Rukia lui indiquent qu'elle a fait mouche. La morveuse a compris.

De là où il est, Shûhei bouillonne. Il n'apprécie que modérément la sœur de son beau-frère, mais cet acharnement qui n'a plus de raison d'être l'agace prodigieusement. Si Byakuya ou même Jinnai était présent, ça ne se passerait pas comme ça, il en est certain.

\- « Elle m'énerve celle-là ! », grince-t-il entre ses dents.

\- « Je suis d'accord », acquiesce Ichigo. « C'est facile de choisir un souffre-douleur et de s'acharner dessus. »

\- « Ne vous en mêlez pas, s'il vous plaît », intervient Sosûke.

\- « Bah voyons, c'est tellement plus facile comme ça. »

\- « Je pensais que vous l'aimiez pas la Kuchiki ? »

\- « Grimm, elle n'a rien fait ! Elle a été charmante avec tout le monde. Elle est même venue s'excuser tout à l'heure pour tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire par le passé. »

\- « Auprès de moi aussi, elle s'est excusée. »

Shinji a entendu les échanges entre ses neveux et leurs compagnons. S'il a eu à une époque pas si lointaine des reproches à mettre au compte du comportement de la belle-sœur de sa nièce, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Il fait un signe de tête à Kensei pour qu'il se rapproche des femmes.

\- « Tu comprends, Rukia, c'est pour toi que je dis ça. Cette robe… »

\- « Vous va à ravir, mademoiselle Kuchiki. Tu es d'accord avec moi, Kensei ? »

\- « Tout à fait. Sur un autre genre de femmes, elle ferait probablement vulgaire. Mais, vous, Rukia, vous la portez divinement. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Rukia ? »

Vexée mais ne le montrant pas, Matsumoto opte pour la stratégie du repli. Elle sait reconnaître quand elle n'est plus désirée.

\- « Bien sûr », répond la petite brune en souriant. « Après tout, nous sommes de la même famille. Orihime est ma belle-sœur et je sais qu'elle tient beaucoup à vous. Vous êtes un père pour elle. »

Point d'hésitation ou de mépris dans sa voix. Simplement des mots justes qui atteignent leur cible.

\- « Nous ne vous avons pas félicité pour vos fiançailles, nous sommes impardonnables. »

Shinji aurait pu éviter le sujet. Probablement cette curiosité lui est dictée par l'envie de savoir ce que cette nouvelle Rukia a dans le ventre. Il n'est pas déçu de la réponse.

\- « Sûrement parce que mes fiançailles ont été soudaines et que je me suis absentée quelques jours. Jinnai et moi avons séjourné dans sa propriété. Il compte reprendre à son compte l'exploitation viticole et il souhaite que je l'assiste. Evidemment, je ne connais pas grand-chose dans ce domaine, mais je suppose que c'est vrai pour beaucoup d'activités. On ne sait…»

La jeune femme semble enthousiasmée par sa nouvelle vie. Si elle joue cette partition, Shinji ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle est une sacrée bonne actrice. Selon lui, elle ne peut être que sincère. Qui sait si les révélations sur son père et ce mariage forcé ne sont pas le déclencheur d'une reprise en main salutaire ?

\- « De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Jinnai vient de s'approcher. Il prend la jeune femme par les épaules, geste qu'elle accepte sans broncher.

\- « Je crains d'avoir ennuyé tout le monde avec mon escapade au domaine. »

\- « Pas du tout, c'était au contraire très intéressant », rétorque Kensei.

\- « Mesdames et messieurs, les mariés vont ouvrir le bal », annonce Uryû depuis l'entrée du restaurant.

A l'intérieur, le personnel s'est mis en quatre pour débarrasser les tables, sous la houlette d'Ishida. En moins de vingt minutes, la salle a été vidée de tous ces meubles et un Dj vient de terminer de brancher sa sono. Un coup d'aspirateur pour rendre au sol une netteté propre à l'art de la danse, quelques lumières pour donner une ambiance dancing et tout est prêt pour accueillir les mariés.

Lentement, tout le monde se dirige vers la porte. Les hommes laissent les dames passer en premier, ce qui arrange les affaires de Shinji. Lorsqu'il parvient à hauteur du groupe resté près de l'entrée, il lâche une bombe.

\- « Shunsui, ce que je vais te dire, je le fais en tant que chef de clan. Les attaques répétées de ton épouse sur la personne de Rukia Kuchiki doivent cesser, tu m'entends ? »

\- « Je seconde la motion », fait la voix de Sosûke pour la satisfaction de Shûhei et d'Ichigo.

L'époux de Matsumoto soupire longuement, alors que son voisin Stark s'enquière : « Yoruichi a-t-elle participé à cette _attaque_ ? »

\- « Non. »

\- « Bien. Au moins elle m'aura écouté. » Le passible chef du clan Shiôhin se tourne vers son ami et collègue. « Ils ont raison, tu dois y mettre un terme. Ça devient de la méchanceté gratuite. »

\- « Je sais et ce n'est pas faute de l'avoir prévenue, vous pouvez me croire. Comptez sur moi, messieurs. Allons danser, et pas un mot à Byakuya. C'est son mariage et je ne veux pas que la bêtise de Matsumoto vienne tout gâcher. J'espère juste que Rukia n'ira pas le voir. »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Déjà parce que la petite a changé et qu'elle n'ira pas rapporter. Peut-être à Jinnai et encore j'en doute. Et puis, Kensei et moi, on a pris sa défense. Pour tout te dire, on l'a remis à sa place, ta bonne femme. »

\- « C'est vrai ? », demande joyeusement l'autre. « C'est une très bonne chose, ça. Elle sera mécontente et ça n'en sera que plus facile pour moi. »

\- « Si tu le dis. »

* * *

Une heure et demie de déhanchements endiablés ont permis à tout le monde de bien comprendre que les fils Shiba ont bénéficié d'un apprentissage poussé dans la maîtrise du rock et de la salsa. Kisuke étant un danseur émérite d'après les souvenirs de Yoruichi, il n'a pas été compliqué de trouver qui leur a inculqué le sens du rythme. Un grand nombre de femmes ont pu profiter de ces trois cavaliers hors pair, voire quatre avec Kensei qui bouge sacrément bien tous ses muscles.

La surprise de la soirée a quand même été l'invitation à danser d'Ichigo pour Rukia Kuchiki. Le jeune homme s'est rendu compte de l'évolution de la jeune femme, certainement grâce aux excuses nullement forcées qu'elle lui a offertes pour son comportement déplacé depuis qu'elle a fait sa connaissance. Pendant le repas, elle a entretenu avec ses voisins des conversations cordiales et intéressantes, notamment avec sa jumelle. En outre, Jinnai n'est pas un grand danseur et à l'exception de son frère et d'Ashido, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup de prétendants.

Après plusieurs heures, la nuit est bien avancée et la musique toujours à l'honneur. Shûhei et Kisuke viennent d'aller coucher Gabriel, Nel et Yachiru. Ils rejoignent Ichigo qui discute avec Uryû, Kensei, Shinji et Zaraki.

\- « Ils dorment ? »

\- « Gabriel a juste demandé si les dragons seraient toujours là demain. Quand on lui a dit que oui, il s'est endormi aussitôt après. »

\- « Et Yachiru ? », demande Zaraki.

\- « Elle dormait dans mes bras et elle ne s'est pas réveillée quand je l'ai couchée », répond Kisuke. « Je crois que malgré la musique, ils vont dormir un bon bout de temps. »

Musique qui à cet instant se radoucit. Une nouvelle vague de slow semble être à l'honneur. Byakuya enlace toujours son épouse sur la piste de danse, Ashido est serré contre Hinamori, tout comme Jûshiro et Kûkaku qui semblent dans un autre monde, sûrement empli de couches culottes et de biberons.

Shûhei y voit l'opportunité de faire danser Sosûke. Toute la soirée, le brun a royalement évité la piste, car on ne peut décemment pas considérer les quelques tournoiements avec Théodore, puis avec Gabriel comme de vraies danses. Il n'est pas question pour lui qu'il lui échappe.

\- « Veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai un brun dont je dois faire bouger les jolies fesses », fait-il en se levant.

Ichigo a un peu de mal à s'habituer aux commentaires graveleux de son grand frère. Il est content que celui-ci soit heureux de cette vie sexuelle qu'il n'a pas choisie initialement. Toutefois, il préfèrerait autant ne pas en connaître les détails.

\- « Il va faire quoi ? », demande Zaraki.

\- « Essayer de réaliser un exploit », répond Kisuke sans insister davantage.

Le géant ne semble pas comprendre l'allusion. Contrairement à Aizen, le colosse n'a pas mis un orteil sur la piste de danse, se contentant de regarder avec un air neutre les gens sur la piste.

\- « Faire danser son compagnon », fait Kensei en tendant la main vers Shinji qui n'hésite pas une seconde pour la prendre.

\- « Certains d'entre nous aiment virevolter au rythme de la musique, mon cher Zaraki », énonce mot à mot Shinji avant de suivre Kensei.

Uryû et Ichigo tentent de retenir le rire qui est sur le point de leur échapper face à l'air ahuri de Zaraki. Le rouquin pouffe pourtant lorsque le géant demande incertain : « Tu veux quand même pas danser, Kisuke ? »

\- « Serait-ce une invitation ? », rétorque joyeusement le blond.

\- « Euh… »

Entretemps, un certain bleuté vient de se pointer en bras de chemise. A cause de la chaleur dans la salle, Grimmjow a ôté sa veste et relevé ses manches, comme beaucoup des autres hommes. Ichigo le trouve toujours aussi craquant.

\- « Ichi, tu m'accordes cette danse ? »

\- « Et comment ! »

Les deux hommes s'éloignent et Zaraki qui a quand même fini par comprendre le message, se lève à son tour.

\- « Je suis pas très doué pour danser. »

Kisuke lâche un long soupir. Son compagnon est désespérant. Combien de fois a-t-il entendu cette phrase depuis qu'il le connait ? A part tuer et brutaliser les gens, le chef de famille n'est pas doué pour grand-chose.

' _Si, pour me sucer. Pour ça, c'est un dieu !',_ se fait-il la réflexion, se faisant rougir lui-même.

\- « Kenpachi, le slow n'est pas une danse. C'est de la drague. »

Pas besoin au blond de poursuivre son argumentation. Il se fait tracter par la force brute de son amant, sous le regard envieux d'Uryû.

De l'autre côté de la salle, près de l'entrée où le bruit n'est plus aussi fort, une discussion réunit Sosûke, Gin, Jinnai, Rose, Love, Shunsui et Stark. Quelque chose qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à une réunion de travail. Shûhei vient se planter devant son homme.

\- « Gabriel est couché ? », lui demande ce dernier.

\- « En effet, les petits sont tous au lit. Je loue ton sens de l'observation, Sosûke. Dites-moi, messieurs, auriez-vous oublié où nous nous trouvons ? »

\- « Shûhei… »

\- « Minute, Sosûke, j'ai pas fini. C'est le mariage de ma sœur et une opportunité de passer du temps ensemble, en famille, avec nos proches, certainement pas à discuter boulot. Vous voudrez donc bien m'excuser, mais à partir de maintenant, j'accapare _mon_ homme. »

Il prend les deux mains de son amant et le tire vers lui. Sosûke est bien obligé de suivre. Shûhei ne semble pas d'humeur à accepter un refus de sa part. Sans compter que sur le fond, il n'a pas tort. Avant de s'éloigner, le plus jeune a le temps de glisser un petit commentaire à l'attention des hommes restés assis, histoire de les culpabiliser.

\- « J'en avais un peu marre de faire _potiche_ si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Gin jette un œil vers l'intérieur et repère Uryû esseulé dans son coin.

\- « Bon, je vais aller retrouver le mien d'homme, sinon je suis bon pour dormir tout seul pendant quelques nuits d'affilée. Et j'aime pas dormir sans mon Uryû. »

L'argenté emboîte le pas de son supérieur, qui se fait traîner jusqu'au milieu de la piste, pendant que Stark et Kyôraku se dirigent comme si de rien n'était vers leurs épouses respectives.

Au milieu des autres danseurs, Sosûke pose ses deux mains sur la taille de Shûhei qui enroule ses bras autour de son cou. Lentement, ils commencent à osciller dans la pénombre, la tête du plus jeune appuyé au creux du cou du plus vieux.

\- « Tu sembles fâché ? », demande celui-ci.

\- « Non, je ne suis pas fâché ou si je le suis un peu. » Shûhei se redresse pour regarder bien en face ce brun de malheur qu'il a le tort d'apprécier un peu plus chaque jour. « Sosûke, je voudrais juste que tu oublies de temps en temps ce que tu es et j'aimerais aussi que ton boulot n'empiète pas sur notre vie. Surtout quand nous sommes en famille. »

\- « Reçu cinq sur cinq. »

\- « Embrasse-moi et peut-être que je daignerai croire à tes belles paroles. »

Sous les yeux voyeurs des autres, Sosûke accède avec plaisir à la demande de son amant. Si danser s'apparente à rouler impunément des pelles à son compagnon, il va vite y prendre goût. Le baiser est langoureux, au diapason de la musique lente qui s'égrène autour d'eux.

Dans un autre coin de la salle, la situation ne se passe pas aussi bien. Gin Ichimaru rame comme un malade, assis sur la chaise voisine de celle d'Uryû.

\- « Je vois bien que tu es en colère. »

\- « Gin, je ne suis pas en colère, je suis juste déçu », soupire Uryû.

\- « Ah. »

\- « J'ai naïvement pensé que tu passerais du temps avec moi, ce soir. C'était visiblement trop demandé. »

\- « Mais non enfin ! »

\- « Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi tu es resté avec Aizen toute la soirée ? Vous travaillez déjà ensembles toute la semaine. A part Ichigo, Orihime et Shûhei, je ne connais personne ici. J'ai été invité parce qu'ils sont devenus mes amis, mais aussi parce que j'étais ton cavalier. Enfin, c'est ce que je me suis dit », ajoute-t-il à voix basse.

Gin n'est pas stupide au point de ne pas saisir l'étendue de la boulette qu'il a commise. En vérité, il n'a jamais aimé dansé, tout comme Sosûke d'ailleurs. Il ne comprend pas le besoin de se trémousser dans le noir avec des lumières qui vous aveuglent de temps à autre.

\- « Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec la danse. »

\- « Bien, j'en prends note », réplique le porteur de lunette en continuant de fixer les danseurs.

Gin se lève et s'éloigne, mettant le cœur d'Uryû un peu plus en miettes. Il ne le suit pas du regard et se perd dans ses pensées. Contrairement aux autres, il ne voit pas l'argenté en conciliabule avec le DJ. Un hochement de tête de l'homme et Gin revient pour s'accroupir devant Uryû.

\- « Je ne suis pas très à l'aise mais j'aurais dû faire des efforts, et pour ça je te prie de m'excuser. Tu veux quand même bien danser avec moi ? »

Une nouvelle musique se fait entendre et Uryû reconnaît immédiatement l'introduction à la guitare. Gin s'est souvenu qu'il possède le CD chez lui et que Sôken lui a fait écouter ce titre en affirmant que c'était la chanson préférée de son papa. Comme un automate, il se lève et suit son amant alors que la voix rauque de Chad Kroeger commence à fredonner les paroles de Far Away.

Serré fort dans les bras de son amant, Uryû est aux anges. Il aura attendu longtemps mais ça valait la peine d'entendre les mots du refrain, surtout que c'est pile à cet instant que Gin lui prend le menton pour le forcer à le regarder.

 ** _I love you_**

 _Je t'aime_

 ** _I've loved you all along_**

 _Je t'ai toujours aimé_

 ** _And I miss you_**

 _Et tu me manques_

 ** _Been far away for far too long_**

 _Quand je suis trop longtemps éloigné de toi_

 ** _I keep dreaming you'll be with me_**

 _Je continue à rêver que tu resteras avec moi_

 ** _And you'll never go_**

 _Et que tu ne partiras jamais_

Les différentes personnes qui évoluent sur la piste ne peuvent qu'agréer au choix d'Uryû. La musique lente et forte, alliée aux paroles si explicites exacerbe la communion des différents couples. Une vague de tendresse et d'amour vient de déferler dans la pièce à voir tous les baisers échangés. Ce n'est sûrement les deux jeunes mariés qui diront le contraire. Eux ils sont dans leur bulle depuis le début de cette série de slow et rien ne pourrait les atteindre.

* * *

 **black-cat :** non, juste sadique. Fallait arrêter avant que la vision ne te brûle les yeux. Et puis, je trouve plus intéressant de suggérer et de laisser les lecteurs partir loin, très loin dans leur imagination. Et qu'on se le dise, Shûhei est un obsédé de la quéquette !

 **Anemone33 :** Orihime est surtout très jeune et très amoureuse, donc c'est normal que l'émotion la tienne. Et je comprends tout à fait ta frustration au sujet de Shûhei et Sosûke. J'ai mis du temps à les coller dans un lit et il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre après celui-là !

 **JadeK136 :** il va bien finir par s'attendrir le Sosûke quand même ! De toute façon, Shûhei le tient au corps, donc il n'a pas le choix. Oui, les deux quadras sont mimis ensembles. Ils vont nous pondre un chiard que Shinji adorera chouchouter... non mais j'écris quoi moi ! Je dirais juste qu'ils se méritent tous les deux. Et un hourra pour la Rukia ! L'air de la campagne lui fait visiblement du bien.


	39. Epilogue

**Chapitre 39 :** Épilogue

* * *

Vingt ans plus tard, le clan ShiYaK est toujours là. Une constante pour ainsi dire dans la vie de ses membres. Certes, son mode de fonctionnement et son champ économique d'action ont évolué. Historiquement, les affaires du clan se sont construites sur des activités illégales, masquées derrière des sociétés écran qui avaient pignon sur rue. Chose aisée lorsque l'on s'appuie sur la notoriété des Kuchiki et des Shiôhin, des lignées ayant des liens plus ou moins étroits avec la famille impériale du Japon. Evidemment, rien ne prédestinait le clan à prendre un chemin plus vertueux, si ce n'est le retour de trois enfants considérés comme irrémédiablement perdus. Leur réapparition a chamboulé le monde d'un grand nombre de personnes. Des personnes qui ne se doutaient même pas qu'elles menaient une vie monotone. Des personnes qui n'auraient jamais soupçonné qu'elles étaient sous la coupe d'un psychopathe.

De leur arrivée a résulté la disparition de Yamamoto. Une fois le vieux hors course, le clan s'est ouvert à une nouvelle ère, faite de plus de libertés et d'ouverture d'esprit. Une sorte de renouveau qui a profité à beaucoup. En même temps, une réorientation vers des valeurs plus morales et familiales ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique à tout le monde. S'il est bien une chose que les chefs de clan ont appris des manigances de Yamamoto, c'est qu'il fallait se recentrer sur le plus important, à savoir la protection de leurs membres. Aucun chef suprême n'a été nommé. A la place, ils ont opté pour un fonctionnement plus démocratique. Les chefs de clan forment toujours un conseil plus fort de deux nouvelles familles et enrichi des bras droits qui par leur rôle, ont toujours défendu les activités du clan.

La mort de Restu avait laissé un vide au sein du clan Zaraki. Voilà bien une autre nouveauté : plus de clan Yamamoto. Le nom est tombé en disgrâce et en lieu et place, on a honoré celui de son fils adoptif qui a vu sa loyauté pour le clan récompensée. Naturellement, quand il a fallu nommer un nouveau chargé d'affaires, le géant n'a pas cherché bien loin. A ses yeux, son amant blond était né pour occuper le poste. Ne restait qu'à convaincre ses collègues, ce qui là encore, s'est avéré chose aisée : l'intelligence et la finesse d'esprit de Kisuke Urahara ont remporté l'unanimité au sein du conseil et jamais, ils ne l'ont regretté. Sa connaissance des technologies a notamment permis de s'orienter vers des investissements qui à long terme, ont donné au clan une image plus moderne, tout en amassant des profits considérables.

Un autre mérite lui revient et il s'agit de l'éducation des enfants de Zaraki. Avec lui, il a entraîné les deux aînés à poursuivre des études. Jinta s'est spécialisé en programmation, devenant un véritable petit génie et rejoignant l'équipe chargée de sécuriser les systèmes informatiques du clan. Son mariage avec une jeune sud-américaine rencontrée pendant ses études et férue comme lui de tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un ordinateur, a fini ce que le chaton de son père avait commencé. L'ancrer dans une vie stable, loin de la violence qui l'entourait pendant son enfance et une partie de son adolescence. Kisuke en a été remercié vu que Jinta et Carmelita sont les parents d'un petit Kisuke âgé de sept ans.

Ururu n'a pas suivi les traces de sa mère trop tôt décédée. Après un cursus en gestion, partiellement suivi aux Etats Unis, elle travaille en collaboration avec Kisuke depuis plus d'un an. Il est évident qu'un jour, la jeune femme prendra la suite du blond. En attendant, elle prépare son mariage avec Aoto, l'un des jumeaux de Shunsui, celui des deux qui a témoigné d'un réel désir de reprendre la relève de son père.

Au bout du compte, la surprise est venue de Yachiru. Étonnamment, la petite chenille un peu brouillonne s'est muée en un magnifique papillon. Du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt, la jeune femme sillonne les podiums du monde entier, défilant pour la haute couture et faisant connaître le Japon au niveau international dans une discipline jusque-là chichement représentée. Autant dire qu'elle fait la fierté de ses deux papas.

La première famille à rejoindre les cinq autres, a été celle des Takakura. Les chefs de clan ont voulu corriger l'offense faite à cette lignée par leur ancien chef. Ils ont effectivement découvert que c'était avec les fonds et en tant que chef du clan ShiYaK que Yamamoto avait assassiné et volé la famille Takakura. Certes, la perspective de voir entrer dans le clan le nom d'un vin très apprécié du public a fait pencher la balance. Jinnai n'a pas réfléchi longtemps avant d'accepter la proposition. Après tout, il a consacré des années aux membres du clan et il a considéré que certains d'entre eux avaient subi des pertes aussi tragiques que la sienne. Son épouse l'a soutenu dans la démarche comme elle l'a fait dans tout ce qu'il a entrepris. En plus de lui avoir donné cinq filles et deux fils, Rukia Takakura l'a aidé à redorer le blason de sa famille, et ce faisant, elle a trouvé sa voie dans cette vie simple à la campagne, sans chichi. De façon naturelle, elle est devenue son bras droit, faisant la fierté de son frère et l'admiration de beaucoup de membres du clan. Une sacrée revanche pour cette ancienne bêcheuse à tendance manipulatrice. Oh, elle n'est pas devenue amie avec Matsumoto Kyôraku, mais les deux femmes se supportent et on peut affirmer qu'un respect mutuel s'est tissé entre elles.

La deuxième famille a été une surprise pour tous. Si Akane Aizen a milité avec ferveur pour que le nom de son frère soit gratifié, elle s'est démenée pour faire de Grimmjow un chef de clan. En ça, elle a dû se battre contre son propre fils, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil la perte de son cousin en tant que lieutenant. A force d'argument et grâce au soutien de Shûhei, elle est parvenue à le faire fléchir. Evidemment, cela n'a pas aidé le principal intéressé à accepter l'idée. Il a été surpris, et inquiet aussi. Lui, un chef de clan ? Ichigo a été obligé de développer des trésors de diplomatie, et quelques câlins pour lui faire comprendre que cette décision était logique et que si Zaraki pouvait être chef, aucune raison ne justifiait qu'il ne le soit pas. La famille Jaggerjack est entrée au panthéon d'un clan nouvellement baptisé le clan des sept.

S'entourer de personnel compétent a été sa première grande décision en tant que chef. Il en a surpris plus d'un en allant chercher deux des trois grâces si chères à Shunsui Kyôraku. Ces satanées femelles qu'il exécrait, il les a jugées suffisamment compétentes pour les engager. Francesca Mila Rose est devenue son premier lieutenant, Cyan Sung-Sun son second et Emilou Apacci s'est vue confiée la charge de recruter de nouvelles têtes, un sacrée challenge pour cette tête brûlée qui fait la gueule la moitié du temps. La plus grosse difficulté a été de dégoter un bras droit. Cette fois, la chance a voulu que Kûkaku se soit ennuyée ferme après son congé maternité qui l'avait fait abandonner son poste auprès de Shinji. La femme a postulé, lui promettant qu'il ne le regretterait pas de l'engager. Grimmjow a cédé, plus parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre alternative. Son clan est aujourd'hui squatté par une flopée de bonnes femmes qui en dépit de leur propension à l'agacer (ce qui a définitivement rassuré son petit rouquin), iraient jusqu'à mourir pour lui.

En parlant de sa moitié, sa relation avec Ichigo n'a jamais connue de déboires. Au contraire, l'amour que se portent les deux hommes s'est renforcé avec le temps et avec… le mariage. De par sa double nationalité, Grimmjow a pu épouser son rouquin dans l'état de Californie où il est né, suscitant au passage la jalousie de Sosûke. Bien que le mariage homosexuel ne soit pas accepté au Japon, Ichigo a néanmoins pu utiliser son nouveau nom. Le chef Ichigo Shiba-Jaggerjack est doublement étoilé et connu dans tout le pays pour sa créativité et la qualité de sa cuisine. Et comme un bonheur ne vient jamais seul, il a su gagner à sa vocation sa belle-fille, Nel. La belle et talentueuse jeune femme de vingt-trois ans vient d'intégrer les cuisines du Quincy, sous la responsabilité de son mentor et beau-père. Une Nel qui n'a jamais cessé de fréquenter Gabriel Shiba. Après avoir été son compagnon de jeux, son meilleur ami, son premier flirt avant une séparation douloureuse, les deux inséparables se sont récemment fiancés.

Peu de changements ont été notés dans les autres clans, si ne c'est un jeu de chaises musicales. Au sein du clan Shiba, lorsque Kûkaku a dû s'arrêter pour raison de santé, Kensei a logiquement pris le relais en tant que bras droit de Shinji et après son accouchement de jumeaux, garçon et fille, la jeune maman ne s'est pas sentie capable de reprendre son activité et laisser ses deux adorables bouts de choux à une nounou. Cela n'a duré qu'un temps. Après que les deux petites terreurs aient fêté leur premier anniversaire, la femme a supplié Grimmjow de lui confier la charge d'être son bras-droit. Kensei a conservé ainsi sa place privilégiée auprès de son amant, qui est devenu un oncle aux petits soins pour son neveu et sa nièce. Pourtant, ces deux-là lui en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs (la douceur caractéristique de leur papa Jûshiro semble s'être diluée jusqu'à s'évaporer dans le sang Shiba).

Chez les Shiôhin, Yoruichi a donné à son clan un héritier mâle, âgé aujourd'hui de quinze ans. Elle a souhaité lors de sa grossesse s'orienter vers d'autres activités et après une formation poussée avec Hitsugaya, elle l'a remplacé lorsque celui-ci a créé le service informatique du clan, dont il est à la tête depuis une dizaine d'années. Soi Fong lui a succédé en tant que premier lieutenant et Gio a pris la place de son mentor.

Même topo chez les Kuchiki. La création du service informatique a suscité l'intérêt grandissant de Yamada et Byakuya n'a pas eu le cœur de freiner les ambitions de son jeune bras droit, ce d'autant qu'il s'épanouit particulièrement dans son nouveau travail. Le chef de la noble famille Kuchiki a offert à son ami de toujours une place prépondérante à ses côtés. Plutôt que d'assurer sa protection, il s'est dit qu'il devait utiliser au mieux les qualités d'Ashido. Renji Abarai est passé premier lieutenant et Rikichi, l'un de ses loyaux et fervents admirateurs, a pris sa place à la place de second.

Ashido n'a pas seulement évolué professionnellement. Sans grande surprise, l'homme s'est marié avec Hinamori, avec qui il a eu deux filles et un garçon, âgés de dix-huit ans à sept ans. Une famille dont il est fier, au même titre que Byakuya est fier de celle qu'il a construite avec son épouse. Après quelques années de bonheur à deux, Byakuya et Orihime ont accueillie deux enfants : un garçon, Sora, et une fille, Kumiko. La jeune femme a formé pendant plusieurs années l'apprenti qu'il l'avait aidé pour son mariage. Le jeune homme est devenu son second et lorsqu'elle a quitté le Quincy, il a été promu chef pâtissier. Oui, Orihime a souhaité volé de ses propres ailes. Quelques années après la naissance de ses enfants, elle a convaincu son époux de racheter un petit salon de thé, à proximité de leur domicile. Après quelques mois de travaux et de longues réflexions sur l'orientation à prendre, elle a ouvert une chocolaterie et rencontre depuis un succès incroyable.

Concernant le clan Aizen, le départ de Grimmjow a été un coup dur. Sosûke a nommé Ulquiorra premier lieutenant et Nnoitra Jiruga est monté en grade. Gin est resté son meilleur ami et son chargé d'affaires. Toujours aussi pervers, il aime encore affubler les gens de petits noms. Inimaginable d'entendre sortir de la bouche d'un type de cinquante ans un _'salut Griminou'_ à un Grimmjow dont la chevelure se strie depuis peu de cheveux blancs. En fait, la présence d'Uryû à ses côtés ne l'a pas fait changer d'un iota, bien qu'il se soit avéré un modèle de père pour le jeune Sôken. D'après le meilleur sommelier du Japon, c'est aussi bien ainsi. Le jour où son amoureux perdra de sa superbe, cela sentira la fin. Le plus important pour lui, c'est d'être parvenu à offrir à son fils une famille soudée, grâce à laquelle ce dernier a pu s'épanouir. Le garçon de sept ans vient d'achever une formation en France et lui aussi, devrait très bientôt rejoindre les cuisines du Quincy, comme il en avait fait le vœu. Un bonheur ne venant jamais seul, il s'est fiancé à Sakura Shiôhin, reliant un peu plus encore la famille Ishida au clan ShiYaK.

Pour en revenir à Sosûke, sa vie a connu pas mal de changements au cours de ses vingt dernières années. Il a été forcé de s'adapter à cause du départ de Grimmjow, de l'arrivée des autres familles, autrement dit d'autres décideurs avec qui composer, et de l'évolution du clan qu'il a certes accompagnée, mais qui n'en a pas moins chamboulé sa petite vie réglée comme du papier à musique. Au bout du compte, il a réussi et c'est le décès brutal d'Akane d'une crise cardiaque qui a failli le mettre à terre. Dans les premiers temps et en dépit de la présence de Shûhei et de ses deux fils, il s'est senti comme l'orphelin qu'il était vraiment devenu. Shûhei, son inébranlable compagnon, celui qui a accepté de partager ses enfants avec lui, celui qui lui a offert la famille dont il rêvait, un héritier, même si ce n'est pas celui qu'il croyait au début. Shûhei est devenu son unique repère et Gabriel son successeur désigné. Après de brillantes études dans les meilleures universités, l'aîné de Shûhei a en effet démontré un intérêt poussé pour les affaires du clan. Le jeune diplômé fourmille d'idées pour faire progresser le clan encore et encore. Son attachement n'est plus à prouver et son union future avec la fille de Grimmjow témoigne d'une loyauté sans faille.

Yamamoto doit se retourner dans sa tombe. Bien grand lui fasse !

Pendant une douzaine d'années, Shûhei a continué à vaquer à ses occupations entre le restaurant et l'éducation de ses enfants. Jusqu'à vouloir lui aussi, tenter quelque chose de différent en solo. Il a pris tout le monde à contre-pied lorsqu'il a repris des courts du soir, puis une année dans un centre de formation pour devenir éducateur social. Aujourd'hui, après trois ans à travailler dans des quartiers pas très reluisants (tout en étant protégé par deux gardes du corps, condition sine qua non pour que Sosûke accepte), il est directeur d'un petit orphelinat et pour rien au monde, il ne voudrait les abandonner ses gamins, comme il les appelle. Il a même convaincu Sosûke d'adopter une fillette qui a maintenant huit ans. La petite Yuki est venue égayer le manoir déserté par Théodore qui a intégré une école d'ingénieur à plus de cinq cent kilomètres de Tokyo.

D'ailleurs, l'année vient de s'achever et le jeune homme est censé rentré au bercail pour deux mois de vacances.

* * *

Shûhei vient d'entrer dans le hall du manoir. Un domestique vient à sa rencontre pour le saluer et lui indiquer que le maître est dans son bureau. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs coupés au carré et aux yeux marron en amande descend les escaliers à toute vitesse.

\- « PAPA ! T'es rentré ! »

\- « Evidemment Yuki. Tu croyais que j'allais dormir dans mon bureau ? »

Le brun rejoint le bas des marches et réceptionne sa fille entre ses bras. Bien qu'elle commence à être lourde, il aime toujours autant serrer sa princesse entre ses bras. La petite est câline, pas comme ses deux aînés qui sont toujours gênés par les démonstrations de tendresse de leur papa.

\- « Non, mais papou est encore enfermé dans son bureau ! », répond-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. « Je sais pas, imagine que toi aussi, tu tombes en amour de ton bureau comme papou ! »

Shûhei pouffe de rire face au comique de la petite. Lors des vacances de printemps, Sosûke et lui ont emmené leur petite dernière au Canada et la gamine a trouvé l'accent et les expressions québécoises particulièrement burlesques. Depuis, elle farcit ses conversations de formules amusantes.

\- « Tu sais que ton papou a beaucoup de travail. »

\- « Ouais, je sais. Les responsabilités blablabla…, les affaires du clan blablabla…, même Gabi s'y met. Tu sais, papa, ils sont pas drôles. »

\- « La vie n'est pas toujours drôle ma puce, tu le comprendras quand tu seras plus grande. »

Shûhei repose sa fille parterre, parce que décidément, elle est trop lourde. Ou alors, c'est lui qui se fait vieux.

\- « Bah, j'suis pas sûre de vouloir devenir grande moi ! »

\- « Allez, arrête de râler. Allons dire bonjour à l'adorateur de son bureau. »

Main dans la main, le père et sa fille vont toquer à la porte. Sans attendre qu'on leur réponde, ils entrent dans l'antre et découvre Sosûke, en train de lire un dossier, appuyé dans son fauteuil. Les lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez témoignent que lui aussi, le temps qui passe l'a rattrapé. Pourtant, l'homme est encore très beau. Ses cheveux se sont parsemés de gris çà et là, mais son visage ne porte que peu de rides.

Il redresse les yeux vers les nouveaux arrivants et son visage s'éclaire d'un beau sourire en voyant les deux êtres qui partagent son quotidien. Il n'en faut pas plus pour que Yuki oublie ses griefs et se précipite vers son papou.

\- « Je t'ai manqué ? »

\- « Beaucoup ! Et si tu sortais un peu de ton bureau, tu le saurais, papou. »

\- « Oh des reproches ? Mais tu sais, ma petite princesse… »

La petite princesse croise les bras en signe de défi et relève un sourcil comme son oncle Byakuya lui a appris. Pour Shûhei, il est temps d'intervenir pour éviter à Sosûke de perdre la face.

\- « Evite le coup des responsabilités, je lui ai déjà servi. »

\- « Ah, j'arrive après la bataille », murmure le brun, avant d'opter pour un retrait stratégique derrière un sujet inconditionnel, l'un de ses frères. « Quand est-ce que Théo arrive ? »

\- « Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

\- « CHOUETTE ! Je vais pouvoir lui raconter plein de trucs ! »

\- « Des trucs que tu nous as racontés ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non, papa, je vous dis les choses importantes à vous, mais mes secrets, c'est réservé à Gabi et à Théo. »

Sur cette déclaration qui les laissent comme deux ronds de flan, la fillette saute des genoux de Sosûke et se précipite vers la porte.

\- « Faut que je me prépare pour l'arrivée de Théo », les prévient-elle avant de refermer la porte.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par mes secrets ? »

Shûhei hausse les épaules. Il se demande parfois si Sosûke écoute ce que Yuki lui dit. Il n'est pas dans la confidence non plus, comment pourrait-il le savoir ?

\- « Enfin ça ne t'inquiète pas qu'elle ait des secrets pour nous ? »

\- « Sosûke, elle n'a que huit ans, ce n'est probablement rien d'autres que des histoires de copines du genre untel a dit ça et l'autre a répondu ça. Ne vas te monter la tête pour si peu. »

\- « Premièrement, je ne me monte pas la tête, jamais. Deuxièmement, je n'aime pas savoir que ma petite princesse ne pense pas à moi pour être son confident et troisièmement… »

Shûhei vient d'éclater de rire.

\- « T'es sérieux là ? Tu crois que toi, le grand chef de clan, peut devenir le confident de ta fille ? »

\- « Et pourquoi pas ? Gabriel et Théodore ne m'ont jamais rien caché ! »

\- « Que tu croies ! »

Les yeux du plus vieux se plissent en fixant les orbes sombres du plus jeune. Un plus jeune quarantenaire et toujours fort alléchant. Nullement impressionné, Shûhei relève un sourcil, comme s'il le défiait.

\- « Eclaire-moi donc sur ce que je ne sais pas de mes fils. »

\- « Avec qui a couché Gabriel la première fois ? »

\- « C'est facile ça, Shûhei. Tu t'encroutes, mon amour. Nel évidemment, et je sais qu'il a aussi couché avec Yachiru, même s'il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je suis son père, après tout, je l'ai deviné. »

Shûhei secoue la tête devant la naïveté de son compagnon. En même temps, il ne lui laisse pas le choix.

\- « Faux, c'est avec la deuxième fille d'Amagai qu'il a connu son premier orgasme. »

\- « Mais elle est beaucoup plus vieille que lui ! »

\- « Sosûke, n'exagère pas ! Elle a quatre ans de plus que lui et je crois que c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle il l'a choisie. Il s'est dit qu'elle aurait plus d'expérience qu'une jeune vierge, tu vois. D'ailleurs, il se cherchait à cette époque et s'il n'y a _jamais_ rien eu entre lui et Yachiru », la déconfiture de Sosûke se lit sur son visage, « il s'est en revanche essayé avec Aito. Tu connais le fils de Shunsui, il s'est gentiment proposé. »

\- « Quoooooi ? »

Le regard horrifié de Sosûke est un régal pour Shûhei.

\- « Tu ne vas quand même pas reprocher à Gabriel d'avoir essayé les deux côtés ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne me l'as pas laissé le choix ? »

Shûhei s'amuse comme un petit fou.

\- « Comme si tu allais t'en plaindre. En fait, Gabriel est aussi obsédé que toi. »

\- « Tu n'es pas le dernier à me sauter dessus, je te signale. De toute façon, c'est bien d'avoir des expériences. Regarde, aujourd'hui, il est revenu vers Nel. A ce propos, Nel aussi a eu son lot d'expériences… »

\- « Tais-toi, je ne veux rien entendre. »

Après un long soupir dépité, le brun pose ses yeux sur ses dossiers, mais Shûhei voit bien que le cœur n'y est plus. Il vient de lui saper le moral. Espérons que Théodore ne lui annonce pas une nouvelle qui l'achèverait. Depuis plusieurs jours, Shûhei n'arrive pas à se débarrasser d'un étrange pressentiment. Il chasse cette pensée de son esprit.

\- « Au fait, c'était quoi le troisièmement ? Tout à l'heure, tu as commencé ton énumération et tu n'as pas fini. »

Sosûke relève son visage vers son compagnon et lui sourit étrangement.

\- « Dix bon mètres nous séparent encore et je n'ai pas eu mon baiser. Je ne comprends même pas que tu poses la question ! »

Sans se faire plus prier, Shûhei contourne le bureau pour s'assoir sur les genoux qui l'attendent. Sosûke enlace le corps resté tonique et embrasse goulument les lèvres entrouvertes d'un sourire aguicheur. Vingt ans après, leurs étreintes sont toujours passionnées.

* * *

Le retour de Théodore est l'occasion d'un repas de famille au grand complet chez Grimmjow. Le bleuté s'est installé dix-sept ans auparavant dans une grande maison d'architecte, avec salle de sport attenante, piscine, sauna et un petit verger doublé d'un potager pour le chef. Ichigo s'est mis aux fourneaux pour régaler son neveu et toute la famille est conviée, ce qui ravit Théodore. Depuis son arrivée au Japon, il n'a cessé d'être entouré de gens et ça lui manque quand il est seul dans son studio. Il adore retrouver le cocon familial rien que pour ça.

Pendant que Yuki est en train de revêtir selon ses propres termes une tenue de princesse, Gabriel vient d'arriver. Il rejoint son frère et les deux plus vieux dans le bureau de Sosûke.

\- « J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire », déclare Théodore.

Shûhei retient son souffle. Son appréhension était donc justifiée. Il se passe quelque chose de grave, ou du moins de suffisamment important pour que Théo ait ressenti le besoin d'avoir cette conversation dans le bureau de Sosûke. Malheureusement, c'est sans compter sans ce dernier qui, après les révélations qu'il lui a faites tout à l'heure, croit bien faire en interrompant le jeune homme.

\- « Si tu as l'intention de nous parler de ta vie sexuelle, voire de ton attirance pour les homosexuels, ne te gêne pas. Je suis déjà au courant. Ton frère ici présent ne s'est pas gêné pour aller jeter un coup d'œil. »

Théodore lance un regard interrogateur vers son père biologique et celui-ci ne peut que secouer la tête de dépit.

\- « Bah tu sais, Suke, avec tous les couples gays qu'on a eu sous les yeux, c'était normal de tenter l'expérience. »

\- « Je suis d'accord avec Gabi. Entre toi et papa, Ichi et Grimmjow, Shinji et Kensei et je ne parle même pas de ce pervers de Gin qui n'arrêtait pas de nous dire d'essayer… »

\- « Je vais tuer, Gin. »

\- « Non, tu ne feras rien à ton meilleur ami », tempère Shûhei en lui pressant l'épaule pour le calmer.

Bien qu'il ne compte en rester là avec ce traître de Gin qui a embringué ses deux innocents fistons, Sosûke prend une longue inspiration avant de reprendre d'un air plus serein.

\- « J'en déduis que tout comme Gabriel, tu as tenté cette expérience, Théodore ? »

\- « Ouais, avec Aito. »

Deux cris sont poussés en même temps. Sosûke qui ressort son 'Quooooi !' et Gabriel qui s'exclame « Toi aussi ? »

\- « Comment ça moi aussi ? C'est avec lui que t'as perdu ta virginité ? », lui demande Théodore.

\- « J'avais déjà couché avec Aida Amagai mais effectivement, c'est Aito qui m'a pris ma virginité anale. »

\- « C'est pas croyable ! Dis, il t'a fait ce truc avec sa langue ? »

\- « Oh oui, putain, c'était trop bon », rétorque Gabriel.

\- « STOP ! Trop d'informations », décrète Sosûke en levant les deux mains en signe de dénégation. « Je me demande si Shunsui sait pour son fils. »

\- « Il n'est pas question que tu le lui dises, Sosûke ! »

\- « Et pourquoi pas ? Cet ensorceleur a dépucelé mes deux garçons ! », s'offusque le brun.

Les deux garçons se regardent et se retiennent d'éclater de rire. Leur père est d'une malhonnête affligeante. Ils connaissent parfaitement leur histoire, Shûhei ayant toujours refusé de leur cacher quoi que ce soit. C'est marrant de découvrir que Sosûke ose accuser Aito, un super bon coup et un jeune homme pas méchant pour deux sous, alors que lui a forcé leur père à mener une vie et une sexualité dont il ne voulait pas.

\- « Connaissant oncle Shunsui et Aito, il le sait probablement déjà ! Sinon Théo, c'est quoi cette nouvelle ? T'as décidé de franchir le pas avec la belle Sayori.»

L'été dernier, Théodore a commencé à flirter avec l'ainée d'Ashido et d'Hinamori. A sa décharge, la jeune fille est un savant mélange de ses deux parents. Les yeux gris de sa mère et une chevelure auburn à mi-chemin entre le noir de celle d'Hinamori et le roux foncé de son père.

\- « Euh… oui, enfin non ! Voilà, l'année prochaine, je ne retourne pas à l'école. »

Un silence gênant accueille la déclaration du plus jeune. Gabriel le fixe en se demandant pourquoi il est en train de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Après la conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir, ce n'est pas très judicieux de dire un truc pareil. Shûhei déglutit car cela le renvoie à une partie de son passé, mais ça, les autres ne peuvent pas le savoir. Quant à Sosûke, il s'est retenu de ne pas lui hurler dessus. Au lieu de ça, il calme ses nerfs sur le point de lâcher et s'enquière sur un ton doucereux qui fait se dresser les poils des bras de Théo.

\- « Et pourquoi je te prie tu ne retournerais pas achever ta troisième et dernière année dans cette école d'ingénieur, pour laquelle tu as travaillé si dur ? »

\- « Justement, c'est parce que… Sayori est enceinte et je suis le père. »

Shûhei ferme brièvement les yeux. Exactement comme lui. Une annonce directe et brutale. Non, pas tout à fait comme lui. A l'époque, lui faisait face à Kisuke et Kensei, deux personnes d'une gentillesse et d'une compréhension comme on en rencontre peu. Son fils doit confronter Sosûke et Shûhei craint le pire.

\- « Tu as mis la fille aînée d'Ashido Cano enceinte ? Bon sang, Théodore elle a à peine dix-huit ans ! »

\- « Je sais, mais on s'aime », supplie Théodore.

\- « A la bonne heure, puisque tu l'aimes, cela justifie tout ! Et je suppose que son père n'est pas encore au courant ? »

Théodore baisse la tête confirmant les craintes du chef de clan. Shûhei songe que le fait que Caroline ait été orpheline, lui a finalement pas mal facilité la tâche. Cano est un homme bon, mais allez savoir comment il va réagir ?

\- « TU ES INCONSCIENT MA PAROLE ! », hurle le brun en se levant. « Tu fous ta vie en l'air, tu t'en rends compte ? »

\- « SOSUKE ! », tonne la voix de Shûhei.

\- « Tu prends sa défense ? J'aurais dû m'en douter que tu cautionnerais ce genre de comportement ! »

Le sous-entendu claque comme un fouet. Plutôt comme une gifle que Shûhei vient de recevoir en plein visage.

\- « Ah oui ? Et pourquoi, parce qu'il m'est arrivé la même chose ? Dis-moi, Sosûke, aurais-tu oublié que cela t'a bien arrangé que j'ai eu des enfants très jeunes ! »

La porte du bureau s'ouvre et Yuki se tient debout, des larmes sur son joli visage.

\- « Pourquoi vous criez ? », sanglote-t-elle.

Shûhei se précipite vers sa fille, alors que Sosûke réalise qu'il vient d'insulter son compagnon et crier sur son fils. Si l'on rajoute à cela qu'il a fait peur à sa fille, la coupe est pleine. Les épaules voutées, il retourne s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

\- « C'est rien ma puce. Juste un petit désaccord. Tu nous laisses quelques minutes, Gabriel va aller avec toi. Tu veux bien t'occuper d'elle, Gabriel ? »

Gabriel fait oui de la tête, mais en passant près de son père, il l'interroge du regard.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. »

Shûhei revient vers le bureau et embrasse son autre fils sur la joue. Il faudrait peu pour que le jeune homme ne soit en pleurs. Il connaît le caractère entier de son père d'adoption, mais jamais il n'avait subi ses foudres. Le pire reste qu'il se sent terriblement responsable de provoquer une telle dispute entre lui et son papa.

\- « Tu viens d'entendre le pire alors je vais juste te dire que tu as manqué de discernement, mais que tu n'es pas le seul à blâmer, même si tu es le plus vieux. Un enfant se fait à deux. De toute façon, comme on vient si _gentiment_ de me le rappeler, je peux difficilement te faire le moindre reproche. J'aimerais que tu nous laisses, je dois parler à Sosûke. »

Théodore hoche la tête en murmurant : « Je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir déçu. »

\- « Tu ne me décevras jamais, Théodore. »

\- « Moi non plus », lance Sosûke, terrifié à l'idée de perdre son fils s'il ne met pas sa fierté de côté. Les deux autres le fixent comme s'il lui était poussé deux têtes. « Je suis tout au plus désappointé. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger et je parlerai à Ashido. »

Lorsque Théo sort de la pièce, un semblant de sourire est revenu sur son visage, bien qu'à l'intérieur, une angoisse lui serre la poitrine.

\- « Tout juste désappointé, hein ? »

\- « Je sais, j'ai dépassé les bornes. »

\- « Effectivement. Sosûke, ça m'a fait mal ce que tu as dit. La façon que tu as eu de me juger alors même que ceux qui m'ont élevé m'ont soutenu, eux. »

\- « Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça. C'est juste que… »

\- « … que tu ne supportes pas quand les choses échappent à ta volonté, quand tout ne suit pas le chemin que tu as tracé à l'avance. La vie, ce n'est pas ça, Sosûke. Parfois, on doit faire face à des impondérables et proférer des insultes ou hurler n'arrange pas les choses. »

Shûhei s'interrompt. Pour la deuxième fois en vingt de vie commune, il voit des larmes dans les yeux de son compagnon. Il s'approche de lui et caresse ses cheveux. Sosûke redresse la tête et Shûhei se penche pour lui donner un baiser.

\- « On va surmonter ça ensemble parce que l'on est une famille, tu te souviens ? »

Sosûke se contente de le serrer très fort pour comprendre qu'il a bien saisi le message.

* * *

Ashido Cano et sa femme ont été surpris d'avoir été invités à passer par le manoir Aizen avant d'aller chez Grimmjow. Comme il n'est pas homme à s'inquiéter sans raison, le père a embarqué femme et enfants dans la voiture familiale et filé droit chez Sosûke. Le chef de clan ne le convierait pas s'il n'avait pas de bonnes raisons. Qui sait, cela a peut-être à voir avec sa fille aînée. Sayori est rentrée de son internat hier en fin d'après-midi. La jeune fille, qui a obtenu son baccalauréat avec une année d'avance, s'est inscrite dans une école d'infirmière, l'une des meilleures du Japon.

L'entrée de la famille ne passe pas inaperçue. Yuki se précipite sur Shun, le plus jeune, le réquisitionnant pour aller jouer avec elle. Seiren, la cadette passionnée de bouquin, s'est dirigée d'elle-même vers le salon bibliothèque, tandis que Sosûke invite le reste de la famille à le suivre dans son bureau.

Cette fois, Ashido est inquiet. Il jette un œil vers Hinamori et constate que son épouse est dans le même état d'appréhension. Elle a suffisamment fréquenté le maître des lieux pour comprendre qu'il se passe quelque chose.

\- « Je vous en prie, installez-vous. »

Hinamori s'assoit dans le fauteuil en face du bureau. Ashido refuse et préfère se poster derrière son épouse. Instinctivement, Sayori est venue se placer à côté de Théodore. Shûhei et Sosûke ne sont pas dupes du regard que les deux jeunes gens s'échangent. L'amour qu'ils se portent est indubitable, ce qui en soi, les rassure.

\- « Si j'ai demandé à vous parler, c'est pour vous apprendre une nouvelle que Théodore nous a apprise tout à l'heure. »

\- « C'est grave ? », demande timidement Hinamori.

Sosûke s'appuie sur le dossier de son fauteuil pour se donner du courage. Pas facile lorsque vous subissez le regard du père de la jeune femme que votre fils a mis en cloque.

\- « Il semblerait que nos enfants soient tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre », les deux parents se retournent brusquement vers leur fille dont la main est tenue par Théodore. Malgré la surprise, Hinamori est ravie par la nouvelle. Son époux aussi jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne vers Sosûke les sourcils froncés. Ce dernier se croit obligé d'ajouter : « Ce qui en soit n'est pas une mauvaise chose, je vous rassure. »

\- « Si cela ne vous gêne pas que nos enfants se fréquentent, où est le problème, car il y a bien un problème, n'est-ce pas ? », insiste Ashido.

Le plus dur reste à venir et Shûhei le sait. Il fixe Sosûke et tente de lui transmettre tout le courage dont il a besoin. Cependant, il faut croire qu'il n'en aura pas l'utilité vu que les deux jeunes gens vont preuve de responsabilité.

\- « Papa, maman, je suis enceinte. »

\- « Sayori et moi, on va être parents. »

Hinamori a porté sa main à sa bouche et Ashido accuse le coup. Il serre les mains sur le dossier de la chaise à s'en blanchir les jointures et son regard se perd dans les cheveux de sa femme. Le silence s'éternise, chacun semblant attendre et souhaiter que l'autre prenne la parole.

\- « Monsieur Cano, j'aime votre fille… je l'aime de tout mon cœur. »

\- « Et moi aussi, j'aime Théodore... Papa, dis quelque chose », commence à pleurer la jeune fille.

Shûhei prend sur lui de ne pas bouger, de ne pas dire quoi que ce soit et c'est tellement dur d'avoir face à soi une personne en détresse. Il aimerait aller réconforter la jeune fille, mais ce n'est pas son rôle. Il n'est pas son père. Lui a joué le sien avec Théodore tout à l'heure. Maintenant, c'est au tour d'Ashido, cet homme droit qu'il voudrait secouer pour qu'il réagisse.

Théodore a passé son bras autour des épaules frémissantes de sa petite amie, et future femme, n'ayons pas peur des mots. Hinamori se retourne et plonge ses yeux dans ceux du père de ses enfants. Elle ne le supplie pas, ça ne sert à rien. Avec son regard, elle lui dit simplement qu'elle est avec lui.

\- « Bien. Je suppose que ce qui est fait est fait », finit-il par déclarer.

Il s'approche des deux jeunes gens et darde un regard dur sur Théodore. Sa fille l'a déçu, mais elle reste sa fille.

\- « Vous avez preuve d'un manque flagrant de responsabilités, ce qui en soit me fait craindre le pire quant à votre avenir. Théodore, tu prétends aimer ma fille mais tu ne l'as pas respectée en ne prenant pas tes précautions. Sayori, quand ta mère et moi avons cédé pour que tu puisses aller dans cette école, ce n'était certainement pas pour que tu trahisses notre confiance. Vous allez devoir me prouver tous les deux que vous êtes capables de relever ce défi. Elever un enfant n'est pas facile quand on est soi-même encore un enfant, ce que vous êtes. »

Il pose sa main sur la joue de son premier né et amorce un petit sourire. Puis, il se tourne vers Sosûke et Shûhei.

\- « Si l'on m'avait dit ce soir, tu vas apprendre que tu vas devenir grand-père, je n'y aurais pas cru. Et vous ? »

\- « Ne m'en parlez pas ! », se met à grogner Sosûke. « Pour en revenir à leur avenir, Théo veut absolument arrêter ces études et... »

Ashido commence à secouer la tête. C'est pourtant sa femme qui réagit cette fois, et de façon plutôt virulente. La douce Hinamori bondit de son siège et se place face au futur père, les deux mains sur les hanches.

\- « Il n'en est pas question, tu m'entends Théodore Shiba-Aizen. Tu iras jusqu'au bout ! »

\- « Evidemment qu'il ira jusqu'au bout », renchérit Ashido. « Il te reste un an et comment comptes-tu faire vivre ta femme et ton enfant si tu ne possèdes aucun diplôme ? »

Le jeune homme regarde du côté de Shûhei, espérant un peu de soutien. Raté, son père lui fait non de la tête. Pour cette fois, il ne viendra pas à son secours.

\- « Eh bien…, je pensais qu'il faudrait que je sois présent pour Sayori et le bébé, vous voyez ? »

\- « Ce n'est pas toi qui porte ce bébé que je sache ! C'est ma fille. Sayori, ne me dis pas que tu cautionnes ça ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non maman ! Moi aussi, je veux qu'il finisse son cursus, mais il est plus têtu qu'une mule. »

\- « Bien, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce point », conclut Sosûke, ravi de constater que son fils a mis enceinte une jeune fille avec la tête sur les épaules. « Pour le reste, nous disposons de deux mois pour nous organiser. »

* * *

Comme d'habitude, le repas concocté par Ichigo s'est révélé succulent du début à la fin. Le dessert vient d'être servi et tout le monde se régale dans un joyeux brouhaha. La joie de se retrouver provoque toujours ce bruit constant, un peu comme à l'intérieur d'une ruche. Même si ceux qui étaient des enfants il y a vingt ans ont bien grandi, d'autres sont venus les remplacer et ils sont tout aussi bruyants.

\- « Alors Théo, ton année s'est bien passée ? »

\- « Oui, oncle Kisuke », répond le jeune homme en fixant son assiette.

Théodore ne s'est pas vraiment remis des deux altercations de début de soirée. Conscient d'avoir merdé sur toute la ligne, il s'en veut d'avoir provoqué une dispute entre ses deux pères et Shûhei a eu beau le rassurer, rien n'y fait. Pas même la présence de Sayori.

Kensei se rend bien compte que quelque chose cloche chez lui. En règle générale, il est plus volubile avec Kisuke, cet oncle qui sait parler de science comme personne. L'argenté regarde du côté de son amant. Comme lui, Shinji a l'air d'avoir détecté un souci.

\- « C'est vrai que c'est une année charnière où il ne faut pas baisser les bras. L'année prochaine sera intense, avec les examens. »

\- « Oui, oncle Kisuke. »

Le doute n'est plus permis pour les deux anciens papas poules. Un truc ne tourne pas rond avec Théodore. Le pire reste l'attitude de sa voisine, la petite Sayori, qui ne cesse de le regarder à la dérobée avec un air misérable. Et que dire de Shûhei et de Sosûke. Le premier semble stressé et le second avoir mangé quelque chose qui n'est pas passé.

Ce qui étonne le plus Byakuya, qui a déjà remarqué les comportements singuliers de ces convives-là, c'est qu'Ashido et Hinamori ne semblent pas non plus dans leur assiette. Son ami est tendu comme un arc et Hinamori paraît se forcer à être enjouée.

\- « T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Théo ? »

Ichigo aussi n'est pas dupe. Depuis le début de la soirée, son neveu est en retrait et ce n'est pas son genre. Théodore est jeune homme souriant, comme il a été un adolescent souriant et avant ça, un enfant souriant.

\- « Si, si, ça va, oncle Ichi, je t'assure. »

\- « Bon, il se passe quoi à la fin ! », s'exclame le rouquin en jetant sa serviette sur la table.

\- « Oh non, vous allez pas encore crier », commence à pleurer Yuki. « Papa ! »

La petite vient se jeter dans les bras de Shûhei qui tente de la réconforter sous les regards effarés de tous les adultes. A l'exception des sanglots de la petite, un silence inquiétant s'est instauré. Même les autres enfants semblent figés en attente de quelque chose.

\- « Je suis désolé, Shûhei,… je ne voulais pas faire peur à Yuki… »

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Ichi, ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. »

\- « Bah, c'est quoi le problème alors ? », insiste Grimmjow.

La soirée était agréable et en une seconde, on se croirait revenu des années en arrière, lors d'un conseil où des cris et des pleurs se sont faits entendre.

\- « C'est de ma faute », avoue Théo.

\- « _Notre_ faute. Théo, tu n'es pas le seul responsable, tu te rappelles ? »

Sayori tient le bras de son amant en le serrant comme si elle s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Son regard est suppliant mais aussi très doux, comme une femme qui regarde l'homme qu'elle aime. Pour Kisuke, cela ne fait plus aucun doute. Il échange un sourire avec Kensei qui vraisemblablement est parvenu à la même conclusion que lui et soudain, les deux hommes explosent sans pouvoir se retenir. Secoués de rire, de fines larmes s'écoulent de leurs yeux alors que Yuki a interrompu ses pleurs, les dévisageant avec la bouche ouverte.

Orihime passe de l'un à l'autre de ses chers oncles, puis revient vers Théo. Elle remarque l'attachement sincère que son neveu semble partager avec la petite Sayori.

\- « OooooH ! », fait-elle en les montrant du doigt, même si le geste est indigne de madame Kuchiki.

Ichigo regarde dans la direction qu'elle indique et brusquement, ça fait tilt dans son esprit.

\- « Bon sang de bon dieu ! », s'écrie-t-il en se tournant vers son frère qui d'un regard confirme ce à quoi il pense.

\- « Eh ! Vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qui se passe, à nous pauvres mortels ? », ironise Grimmjow.

\- « Dis-moi Shûhei, ça t'a fait quel effet d'être dans nos godasses ? », pouffe Kensei.

\- « Très drôle », soupire Shûhei. Un petit coup d'œil vers Sosûke pour constater qu'il lui laisse le champ libre pour les explications et un autre vers son fils et sa future belle-fille pour les rassurer d'un sourire. « Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, dans quelques mois, Théodore et Sayori vont être parents. »

La surprise se peint sur la plupart des visages. Sauf peut-être celui de Zaraki qui se fiche que le gamin ait mis en cloque la gamine. Lui aimerait terminer son dessert en paix, voire en reprendre un peu. Cette tarte aux fraises est une merveille qu'il faut à tout prix finir. La pâtisserie, ça se mange frais. Même lui le sait.

Kûkaku et Orihime sont émues. Quant à Byakuya, il est en train d'essayer de se mettre à place de son ami. Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait que sa petite Kumiko s'était faite engrossée par un jeunot ? Il ne serait certainement pas serein comme l'autre en ce moment.

\- « Comment ça parents ? », interroge Yuki en fonçant les sourcils.

\- « Sayori attend un bébé, et c'est ton grand frère le papa. »

\- « Et c'est pour ça que vous avez crié tout à l'heure? Mais c'est super ! Je vais être une tata ! »

Elle saute des genoux de son père pour contourner la table et se précipiter dans les bras de son frère. Elle lui donne un bisou et embrasse aussi Sayori sur la joue.

\- « Moi, je suis super contente. Tu vas être un papa génial, Théo, et moi je m'occuperai du bébé ! »

\- « Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants », lance la voix de Shinji, jusque-là silencieux. Il prend son verre et le lève. « A la santé de la future génération ! »

Un toast repris par sa sœur : « A Théo et à Sayori ! »

\- « Toutes nos félicitations », appuie Orihime et Byakuya.

La plupart des convives sont debout, à congratuler les futurs parents. Seul Sosûke et Kenpachi sont encore attablés. L'un pour enfourner la deuxième part de tarte qu'il a chipé pendant que tout le monde avait le dos tourné, l'autre parce qu'il n'a pas le cœur de féliciter ce qu'il considère encore comme une grave erreur. Comme si sa vie n'était pas assez compliquée, Grimmjow se rappelle à lui en mettant le doigt pile là où ça fait mal.

\- « Eh ! Faudrait pas oublier les futurs grands-pères ! Alors Sosûke, ça fait quoi de devenir un vieux ? »

Le regard assassin que lui renvoie son cousin ne diminue en rien l'énorme sourire qui étire les lèvres du bleuté.

\- « Il est pas vieux papou, oncle Grimmjow ! Et il sera un super papi et moi une super tata. »

\- « Yuki, oublie pas que je serai le tonton de ce bébé », lui lance Shun.

\- « C'est vrai ça ! Comme ça quand on sera grands et qu'on sera mariés, on saura comment faire pour nos bébés à nous. »

\- « Pas avant très, très longtemps, si j'ai mon mot à dire », grommèle Sosûke.

Amusé par l'air bougon de son compagnon, Shûhei revient s'assoir près de lui. Il prend son visage en coupe et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- « Ne t'inquiète pas, on veillera au grain, toi et moi, ensembles. Et ce petit qui va arriver, on l'aimera et on sera des papis très jeunes, très dynamiques et très, très amoureux. »

* * *

Me voilà arrivée au bout de la publication de cette histoire, que je considère comme la plus travaillée de celles que j'ai écrites. Je sais que certaines attendaient un sulfureux lemon entre Byakuya et Orihime, mais que voulez-vous, à aucun moment je n'ai ressenti l'envie de l'écrire et je ne suis pas du genre à me forcer. L'écriture doit rester un plaisir et sortir toute seule, sinon on perd en sincérité et en fluidité.

C'est étrange, mais j'ai eu autant de difficulté à publier ce dernier chapitre qu'à publier le premier. Le premier parce que je me suis sincèrement demandée si je n'allais pas garder cette histoire pour moi et ne pas la publier. Le dernier, parce que je n'ai probablement pas envie que ça se termine.

Je voudrais remercier toutes celles et ceux qui m'ont mis en favori. Cela me touche énormément, même si, comme la majorité des auteurs de fictions, je préfère une petite review. En parlant de review, j'ai aimé tous les petits commentaires qui ont jalonnés cette publication et j'en remercie les auteurs.

Parmi eux, je veux particulièrement écrire un petit mot pour les personnes qui ont fait le plus souvent acte de présence :

 **Anemone33** , déjà merci d'avoir été là comme sur mes précédentes histoires. Si toi, tu as aimé mes écrits, j'ai aussi aimé lire les tiens après chaque chapitre.

 **JadeK136** , mon dieu, tes longues reviews vont me manquer ! Tes questionnements m'ont parfois amusé, notamment ceux où tu étais à côté de la plaque (ce qui n'est pas souvent arrivé, je le reconnais) et tes remarques m'ont comblé par leur justesse.

 **AmbreKuchiki47** , ton enthousiasme débordant relayé par des 'Oh mon dieu' te fait parfois oublier de taper des mots rendant tes commentaires assez 'space'. Mais je les aime quand même !

 **black-cat** , on sent que tu les vis tes reviews. C'est parfois cash, souvent drôle. Je suppose que ça reflète juste tes émotions à la fin de chaque chapitre et l'idée me plaît.

Merci encore à tous et qui sait, peut-être à une autre fois pour une autre histoire...


End file.
